Ñûùèê Complete now!
by njally
Summary: Slash. ÃÏ/ÄÌ. Äåòåêòèâíàÿ èñòîðèÿ. Ñàììàðè: Âîëüäåìîðò ïîâåðæåí, è ìèð èçìåíèëñÿ. Íîâûå ïðàâèëà, íîâûå èãðû. È ñòàðûå çíàêîìûå. Ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ, ïî
1. Ãëàâà 1

**«Ñûùèê»**

**NC-17**

**Ñëýø****.**

**Ãàððè/Äðàêî**

**Áåòà – ****Olga **

Ñêâîçü êðóãëîå îêîøêî ïîä ñàìûì ïîòîëêîì ïàäàëè êîñûå  ëó÷è, êàê áèñåð, íàíèçûâàÿ ñâåðêàþùèå ïûëèíêè. Ñîëíå÷íûé çàé÷èê êîêåòëèâî ñêîëüçíóë ïî òåìíîé, ùåäðî îòìå÷åííîé âðåìåíåì, ïîâåðõíîñòè ìàññèâíîãî ñòîëà. ßðêîå ïÿòíûøêî ñâåòà ïðîáåæàëî ïî ëèñòó ïåðãàìåíòà, çàöåïèëî óíûëî çàñòûâøåå íàä íîâîé ñòðî÷êîé ïåðî è çàñòåí÷èâî ïîìåäëèëî ïåðåä ÷åðíèëüíèöåé, öåëèêîì âûðåçàííîé èç ñâåòëîãî ïðîçðà÷íîãî êàìíÿ. 

- Î, Ìåðëèí!! Çà ÷òî ýòî ìíå? - ×åëîâåê çà ñòîëîì ïîøåâåëèëñÿ è ñíîâà çàìåð, çàíåñÿ 

ðóêó ñ ïåðîì íàä ñòîëîì. 

Åãî ëèöî èñêàçèë ìó÷èòåëüíûé ñïàçì, êîòîðûé,  ïî-âèäèìîìó, äîëæåí áûë ñëóæèòü äîêàçàòåëüñòâîì ñåðüåçíåéøåé óìñòâåííîé ðàáîòû. Ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ëèöåâûå ìûøöû ñóäîðîæíî äåðíóëèñü, ñëîæèâøèñü â óæ ñîâñåì çâåðñêóþ ãðèìàñó. ×åëîâåê ñ áåçíàäåæíûì âçäîõîì îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñòóë è ïðèíÿëñÿ óñòàëî ìàññèðîâàòü âèñêè. Ïåðî òàê è îñòàëîñü çàæàòûì â åãî ïðàâîé ðóêå, è òåïåðü ðèñîâàëî çàãàäî÷íûå óçîðû çåëåíûìè ÷åðíèëàìè ïðÿìî íà êîæå.  

Íàêîíåö, ýòî çàíÿòèå íåçàäà÷ëèâîìó ïèñàòåëþ òîæå íàñêó÷èëî, è îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ñ ðåøèòåëüíûì âèäîì ñâåðëèòü âçãëÿäîì íåñ÷àñòíûé ëèñòîê. Ïåðî â åãî ðóêå õèùíî êðóæèëî íàä äåâñòâåííî-÷èñòûì ïåðãàìåíòîì, ñëîâíî ñêîïà, âûñëåæèâàþùàÿ äîáû÷ó. Ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå, ÷åëîâåê ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì îáìàêíóë ïåðî â ÷åðíèëüíèöó, áðûçíóâ çåëåíûì íà ñòîë, è áûñòðî íàïèñàë íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ. Ïåðå÷èòàë. Ñòîëü æå áûñòðî çà÷åðêíóë íàïèñàííîå  è ñíîâà çàìåð. 

Íåèçâåñòíî, ñêîëüêî áû åùå ïðîäîëæàëàñü ýòà ïàíòîìèìà, íî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ðàçäàëñÿ õàðàêòåðíûé ìíîãîãîëîñûé ñêðèï: êòî-òî ïîäíèìàëñÿ ïî øàòêîé âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå, ðîâåñíèöå ñòîëà. ×åëîâåê çà ñòîëîì íåäîâîëüíî íàõìóðèëñÿ è íàâàëèëñÿ íà ñòîë, óïèðàÿñü ëîêòÿìè.

- Ïðèâåò – õðèïëûé ãîëîñ ðàçäàëñÿ ñðàçó âñëåä çà ïðîòåñòóþùèì ñêðèïîì äâåðè. Çâóê

øàãîâ çàìåð, êîãäà âîøåäøèé îñòàíîâèëñÿ ñðàçó çà ñòóëîì. – Êàê óñïåõè? – òåïåðü â ãîëîñå âîøåäøåãî áûëà èçðÿäíàÿ äîëÿ íàñìåøêè: òðóäíî áûëî íå çàìåòèòü ùåäðî ðàçáðîñàííûå ïî âñåé êîìíàòå ñêîìêàííûå è ïîðâàííûå ëèñòû ïåðãàìåíòà, ïåðåìàçàííûå ÷åðíèëàìè. Óäðó÷åííàÿ ïîçà «ïèñàòåëÿ» òîæå íå îñòàâëÿëà ìåñòà äëÿ ñîìíåíèé.

- Ïëîõî – âûäîõíóë ÷åëîâåê çà ñòîëîì – íó, íå óìåþ ÿ îò÷åòû ïèñàòü, – â ãîëîñå çàçâåíåëî îò÷àÿíèå. 

- Ñîâñåì ñêèñ. – ñ ìðà÷íûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì êîíñòàòèðîâàë åãî ñîáåñåäíèê – Âîò òàê ïðîâåðÿþòñÿ ëþäè íà ïðî÷íîñòü. Äóìàë, ðàáîòàòü ñî ìíîé – òîëüêî ïàëî÷êîé ìàõàòü, äà çàêëèíàíèÿ âûêðèêèâàòü? Íåò, Ãàððè. Ñàìîå òðóäíîå â íàøåé ðàáîòå – âîò ýòî ñàìîå è åñòü. – îí ïîñòó÷àë ïàëüöåì ïî èñ÷åðêàííîìó ïåðãàìåíòó. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë áîëüíûå ãëàçà è ïðîñòîíàë:

- Íó íå ìîîîãóóóó… 

- ×òî, ãîòîâ âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ è ãîëûìè ðóêàìè ñòàéêó Óïèâàþùèõñÿ îáåçâðåäèòü? 

- À ìîæíî? – â ãîëîñå Ãàððè îò÷åòëèâî ïðîçâó÷àëî ëèêîâàíèå. – Òî åñòü… ýòî. Åñòü êîãî? – îí íàïóñòèë íà ñåáÿ ïîä÷åðêíóòî äåëîâîé âèä.

- Äà íå òî, ÷òîáû… Òå, êòî èìåë ïðàâî ñåáÿ òàê íàçûâàòü, èç Àçêàáàíà íå âûáåðóòñÿ.- 

ìóæ÷èíà ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê ñòîëà. – Íî êîå-÷òî åñòü… 

- Íó? 

- Ïîìíèøü òå ñòðàííûå äîêëàäû â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå? Íàïàäåíèÿ íà ìàãîâ â 

ìàããëîâñêîì Ëîíäîíå?

- Äà – Ãàððè êèâíóë – øåñòü èëè ñåìü ïîäðÿä, â ðàçíûõ ÷àñòÿõ ãîðîäà, íî ÷òî-òî òàì áûëî òàêîå… îáùåå.

- Òî÷íî. ×åì-òî îíè ïîõîæè áûëè. È çíàåøü, ÷òî? 

- Ììì?

- ß ïîíÿë, ÷åì. – Ãàððè âûæèäàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñîáåñåäíèêà.

- ×èòàé, – òîò ïîëîæèë íà ñòîë íåñêîëüêî ñâèòêîâ, äî ñèõ ïîð ëåæàâøèõ â êàðìàíå. –

Õìì… - îí íàðî÷èòî ïîìåäëèë. - Ïîæàëóé, ýòî çàäàíèå áóäåò ïîâàæíåå îò÷åòà. – îí ïîäìèãíóë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè.

- Àëàñòîð! – ãîëîñ Ãàððè çàñòàâèë ìóæ÷èíó îáåðíóòüñÿ – Ñïàñèáî!!!  

Ïðîâîäèâ íåæäàííîãî ñïàñèòåëÿ ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé, Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòîëó. Åãî íàñòðîåíèå óñïåëî ñêàêíóòü äî îòìåòêè «î÷åíü õîðîøî» è, ïîõîæå,  íå ñîáèðàëîñü íà ýòîì îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. Ìñòèòåëüíî ñêîìêàâ íàïîñëåäîê íåñ÷àñòíûé ëèñòîê ñ «îò÷åòîì», Ãàððè îòïðàâèë åãî â ïîëåò ÷åðåç âñþ êîìíàòó è æàäíî âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ïåðâûé èç ïðèíåñåííûõ Àëàñòîðîì Ìîóäè (à ýòî áûë, ðàçóìååòñÿ, îí) ñâèòêîâ.

***

Ãàððè, à òî÷íåå, «òîò ñàìûé» Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, âîò óæå ïÿòûé ãîä ðàáîòàë â ñàìîé íàñòîÿùåé Òàéíîé Êàíöåëÿðèè. Ýòî õëåñòêîå íàçâàíèå ïðèëåïèëîñü ê ïîäðàçäåëåíèþ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, è ïîñòåïåííî âñå çàáûëè î òîì, ÷òî Îòäåë ïî Íàäçîðó çà Öåíòðàëèçàöèåé Ìàãè÷åñêèõ Òåìíûõ Ñèë âîîáùå èìåë åùå êàêîå-òî íàçâàíèå.  

Êàíöåëÿðèÿ áûëà ñîçäàíà ïðè àêòèâíåéøåì ó÷àñòèè Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà â ïåðâûå æå ìåñÿöû ïîñëå íèçâåðæåíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ïðè÷èíà áûëà ïðîñòà: íå äàòü ïîâòîðèòüñÿ èñòîðèè âíîâü. Àâðîðû, óñïåøíî ñïðàâëÿâøèåñÿ ñ îòäåëüíûìè (óæå ñîâåðøåííûìè) íàðóøåíèÿìè ìàãè÷åñêèõ çàêîíîâ, îêàçûâàëèñü ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîìîùíû â èõ ïðåäîòâðàùåíèè. Âîëüäåìîðòó óäàëîñü ýòî ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü äâàæäû ñ óæàñàþùåé ÿñíîñòüþ. ×òîáû íå äîïóñòèòü òðåòüåé – âîçìîæíî ïîñëåäíåé -  ïîïûòêè ïîðàáîùåíèÿ ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà è ïîä÷èíåíèÿ åãî åäèíîé àáñîëþòíîé âëàñòè, áûë ñîçäàí ñïåöèàëüíûé îòäåë. 

Âïðî÷åì, îòäåëîì îí òîëüêî íàçûâàëñÿ. Ìèíèñòåðñòâó ìàãèè Òàéíàÿ Êàíöåëÿðèÿ íå ïîä÷èíÿëàñü, õîòÿ èìåííî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî îáåñïå÷èâàëî ôèíàíñèðîâàíèå (âåñüìà è âåñüìà ùåäðîå, ñëåäóåò çàìåòèòü). Ïðàâî æå íåïîñðåäñòâåííî ðóêîâîäèòü ðàáîòîé Îòäåëà  áûëî òîëüêî ó Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà â åãî ïîëíîì ñîñòàâå, ÷òî ÿâëÿëîñü îáÿçàòåëüíûì óñëîâèåì. 

Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ýòî îçíà÷àëî, ÷òî áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè Êàíöåëÿðèÿ æèëà ïî ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì çàêîíàì. Ãëàâíîé (è åäèíñòâåííîé) çàäà÷åé Îòäåëà åùå ïðè ñîçäàíèè áûëî ïðèçíàíî  ïðåäîòâðàùåíèå çàãîâîðîâ. Åñòåñòâåííî, òåõ, öåëüþ êîòîðûõ áûëè ïîêóøåíèÿ íà ñâîáîäó ìàãè÷åñêîãî ñîîáùåñòâà.  Âëàñòü, êîòîðîé îáëàäàë Îòäåë, áûëà ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåñïðåäåëüíà. È â òî æå âðåìÿ – æåñòî÷àéøèì îáðàçîì îãðàíè÷åíà.  

Ëþáîé èç Àãåíòîâ èìåë ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïðèìåíåíèå ëþáîãî èç Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ çàêëÿòèé â òîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè ñ÷èòàë ýòî íåîáõîäèìûì. È êàæäûé èç Àãåíòîâ êàæäóþ ñåêóíäó ðèñêîâàë ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíüþ. 

Íåâçðà÷íîãî âèäà òàòóèðîâêà íà êîæå êàæäîãî èç íèõ âûïîëíÿëà ñðàçó äâå ôóíêöèè. Îíà ñëóæèëà äëÿ ñâîåãî âëàäåëüöà ïîñòîÿííûì íàïîìèíàíèåì î Òåìíîé ìåòêå Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-áûëî-íàçûâàòü, ñèìâîëå òîãî,  ñ ÷åì îíè áîðîëèñü. 

È ïîáåäèëè. 

È íå ìîãëè äîïóñòèòü âíîâü. 

À åùå  Ôåíèêñ, çàïå÷àòëåííûé íà êîæå, îáëàäàë îäíîé åäèíñòâåííîé, íî òàêîé âàæíîé, ÷åðòîé ñâîåãî ðåàëüíîãî ïðîòîòèïà – ìàãè÷åñêîé ïòèöû. Ñïîñîáíîñòüþ ê ñàìîóíè÷òîæåíèþ. 

Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà îáëàäàòåëü Çíàêà ñîçíàòåëüíî íàðóøàë ñâîé äîëã,  îí óìèðàë. Ñìåðòüþ ìåäëåííîé è ìó÷èòåëüíîé – ñãîðàÿ â ïëàìåíè è çàäûõàÿñü â äûìå ãîðÿùåé ïëîòè. Åãî ñîáñòâåííîé ïëîòè. 

 Èäåàëüíîå ðåøåíèå: äîâåðèòü íàäçîð çà ïîñòóïêàìè ÷åëîâåêà åìó ñàìîìó. Èäåàëüíîå ëè?  Íî ïîêà ýòî ðàáîòàëî. Ìàëî êòî çíàë î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè Êàíöåëÿðèè. Åùå ìåíüøå – èñïûòàëî åå äåéñòâèå íà ñåáå. Íî ÁÄÈÒÅËÜÍÎÑÒÜ è ïîñòîÿííàÿ ÁÄÈÒÅËÜÍÎÑÒÜ ñòàëè íåãëàñíûì äåâèçîì Îòäåëà. È àáñîëþòíî âñåõ Àãåíòîâ, âî ãëàâå êîòîðûõ ñòîÿë, ðàçóìååòñÿ, àâòîð ýòîãî çàìå÷àòåëüíîãî ñëîãàíà: Àëàñòîð Ìîóäè. 

«Áåøåíûé ãëàç Ìîóäè». 

Ëó÷øåé êàíäèäàòóðû áûëî íå íàéòè. Îïûò, àâòîðèòåò, ôàíòàñòè÷åñêàÿ ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòü (íå òîëüêî áëàãîäàðÿ ìàãè÷åñêîìó ãëàçó) è óìåíèå ïîä÷èíÿòü  - ýòî âñå áûëè ïëþñû. Ìèíóñû? Ïîæàëóé, îòâðàòèòåëüíûé õàðàêòåð è êàòåãîðè÷åñêîå íåæåëàíèå èç îäèíî÷êè ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ â Àãåíòà. Ä à åùå è ðóêîâîäèòåëÿ. 

Ìîóäè êðè÷àë, óãðîæàë, ïðîòåñòîâàë è íå ñîãëàøàëñÿ. À ïîòîì õìóðî ïðîäèêòîâàë êîðîòêèé ñïèñîê: òåõ, êîãî îí õîòåë âèäåòü ïîä ñâîèì íà÷àëîì. Íèêîãî íå óäèâèëî òî, ÷òî â ýòîì ñïèñêå áûëè åãî áûâøèå ñòóäåíòû. Àáñîëþòíî åñòåñòâåííûì ñòàëî òî, ÷òî îäíèì èç íèõ ñòàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Âñåõ ñðàçèëî íàïîâàë âòîðîå èìÿ: Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì. 

Òåì íå ìåíåå, âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ìàëåíüêàÿ êîìàíäà – 6 ÷åëîâåê, âêëþ÷àÿ Ìîóäè – íà äèâî õîðîøî ñðàáîòàëàñü. Îíè äàæå îáçàâåëèñü ïðèñòàíèùåì, ïî÷òè íàñòîÿùèì Áîëüøèì Øòàáîì. Âåòõîãî âèäà îñîáíÿ÷îê, äâóõýòàæíûé, ñ çàáàâíî íàäñòðîåííîé (!) ìàíñàðäîé è ãîëóáÿòíåé (õìì… óæå ñîâÿòíåé) íà êðûøå ñðàçó ïîêàçàë õàðàêòåð. Äâåðè íîðîâèëè åñëè íå óáèòü íàñìåðòü, òî õîòÿ áû  îò äóøè ðàñïëþùèòü, ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü âòîðæåíèþ, êàê ñòàðàÿ äåâà – íàñèëüíèêó. Îêíà èëè âîâñå íå ðàñêðûâàëèñü, èëè ðàñïàõèâàëèñü ñ ñèëîé ïóøå÷íîãî ñíàðÿäà, êàòàïóëüòèðóÿ áåäîëàãó, íå óñïåâøåãî âîâðåìÿ îòïóñòèòü ðó÷êó. Ïîðîæêè òåðïåëèâî ñèäåëè â çàñàäå, ïîäæèäàÿ î÷åðåäíóþ íå â ìåðó ðàññåÿííóþ æåðòâó, à ëåñòíèöû íàãðàæäàëè âåñüìà íàòóðàëüíîé ìîðñêîé áîëåçíüþ, â áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå ñëîâà õîäÿ õîäóíîì. Íè÷åãî, ñïðàâèëèñü. Äîì ïîñòåïåííî ñìèðèëñÿ ñ ïðèñóòñòâèåì áåñöåðåìîííûõ ÷óæàêîâ è òåïåðü ïîêàçûâàë õàðàêòåð ëèøü â ðåäêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, ïåðåæèâàÿ ïðèñòóïû ïëîõîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ. 

Ãàððè ñðàçó îáëþáîâàë ìàíñàðäó: òèøèíà, íåëåïî íàòûêàííûå îêíà, òî ïîä êðûøåé, òî  ó ñàìîãî ïîëà, ãðóáûå ñòåíû, ñòàðàÿ-ïðåñòàðàÿ ìåáåëü, âñå îíè âìåñòå ñîçäàâàëè ãàðìîíè÷íóþ è î÷åíü óþòíóþ àòìîñôåðó.  Ñòîë ïîä êðóãëûì îêîøêîì, ìàññèâíûé ñòóë, áîëüøå íàïîìèíàþùèé îðóäèå ïûòîê è îêàçàâøèéñÿ òàêèì óäîáíûì íà ñàìîì äåëå, îãðîìíûé øêàô, î÷åíü íåóäîáíî çàíÿâøèé ÷óòü ëè íå ÷åòâåðòü âñåé êîìíàòû – âîò è âåñü êàáèíåò. Ïîêîñèâøàÿñÿ êàðòèíà íà ãâîçäèêå è ïûëüíûå ñòîïêè êíèã â óãëó çàâåðøàëè êàðòèíó.

***

Ñâåðíóâ ïîñëåäíèé ñâèòîê, Ãàððè íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñèäåë áåç äâèæåíèÿ, ïðîñòî óñòàâèâøèñü â îäíó òî÷êó ïåðåä ñîáîé. Âíåçàïíî îí ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòà è, ïðèõâàòèâ ñâèòêè, ñ îïàñíîé ñêîðîñòüþ ïîíåññÿ âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå. Ñêðèï ñòóïåíåé ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â îáèæåííî-íåäîóìåâàþùèé âñêðèê, êîãäà þíîøà ìîëíèåé ñëåòåë âíèç, åùå è íàâàëèâàÿñü âñåé òÿæåñòüþ íà äðåâíèå ïåðèëà, äî àòëàñíîé ãëàäêîñòè îòïîëèðîâàííûå ÷óæèìè ëàäîíÿìè. 

- Àëàñòîð! – îñòàíîâèâøèñü íà ïîðîãå Ãîñòèíîé (Ïî÷åìó-òî Õîãâàðòñêèé òåðìèí íàìåðòâî ïðèëèï ê ýòîé áîëüøîé êîìíàòå, íàêîíåö, ïîëîæèâ êîíåö îáùèì ìó÷èòåëüíûì ðàçäóìüÿì íà òåìó: à íà ôèãà íàì òàêàÿ ÇÀËÀ? Çàòî òåïåðü òóò â ëþáîå âðåìÿ ìîæíî áûëî íàéòè ïî÷òè âñþ Êàíöåëÿðèþ â ïîëíîì ñîñòàâå), Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ. Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, â Ãîñòèíîé áûëî ïóñòî. 

À, íåò! Íå ñîâñåì. 

Àëàñòîð âûãëÿíóë èç-çà ñïèíêè ñâîåãî ëþáèìîãî ìîíóìåíòàëüíîãî êðåñëà, ñîâåðøåííî íåëåïî ðàçâåðíóòîãî òàê, ÷òî ñèäÿùèé â íåì óïèðàëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ãëóõîé óãîë. Ìîóäè çàÿâëÿë, ÷òî åìó òàê ëó÷øå äóìàåòñÿ.

- Àëàñòîð.. – óæå òèøå ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè, ïîäõîäÿ è óñàæèâàÿñü ïî-òóðåöêè ïðÿìî íà êîâåð ó íîã íà÷àëüíèêà. – Ýòè òðè ñëó÷àÿ… òðè íàïàäåíèÿ, – îí ïîòðÿñ ñâèòêàìè – îíè èç òîé æå ñåðèè, äà? Ïîêóøåíèÿ íà âîëøåáíèêîâ. Òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç îäíî îêàçàëîñü óäà÷íûì. – Ìîóäè ìðà÷íî êèâíóë:

- Ñâèòêè íå ïîïàëè ê íàì ñðàçó, ýòè êðåòèíû èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà çàäåðæàëè ñîâó ñ èíôîðìàöèåé èç-çà íåïîäãîòîâëåííîãî ñòàòèñòè÷åñêîãî îò÷åòà. – òóò Ãàððè ñëåãêà ïåðåêîñèëî – Ïîõîæå, âñå íàïàäåíèÿ - äåéñòâèòåëüíî äåëî îäíèõ è òåõ æå ðóê… 

- Îõ óæ ýòè îò÷åòû!! Îäíè íåïðèÿòíîñòè îò íèõ! – èñêðåííå âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè è òóò æå ñìåíèë òîí:

– Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, â ïðîøëîì ìåñÿöå – íàïàäåíèÿ ñïëîøü íåóäà÷íûå, à â ýòîì óæå óáèéñòâî. 

- Òî÷íî. È åñëè òû îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå…

- ß îáðàòèë. Ïàëî÷êà. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî óêðàëè ó òðóïà – ýòî åãî âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà. – Ìîóäè ñíîâà êèâíóë. 

Îíè çàìîë÷àëè. 

- Ýòî âåäü òî, î ÷åì ÿ äóìàþ? Òî, ÷åãî âñå æäàëè. 

- Òî÷íî. – Àëàñòîð ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ èç êðåñëà. - ß îòïðàâèë ðåáÿò â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî è ê òåì, íà êîãî íàïàäàëè. 

- Â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî çà÷åì?

- Êòî-òî ìîã ïîäàâàòü æàëîáó, à äî íàñ îíà íå äîøëà. Îñîáåííî åñëè æàëîâàëèñü íà õóëèãàíñòâî èëè ïüÿíûõ… Íó, òû ïîíèìàåøü. 

- Ïðàâèëüíî, – Ãàððè ðåçêî êèâíóë. – À ìíå ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ? 

- Ýòî ïîêà òîëüêî ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ, – Ìîóäè íåîïðåäåëåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, íåò íè îäíîãî ôàêòà â ïîëüçó òîãî, ÷òî ýòî íå ñîâïàäåíèå. Íàïàäåíèÿ – òîëüêî â ìàããëëîâñêîì Ëîíäîíå. À ïàëî÷êó óêðàëè… ìîæåò, ýòî ñëó÷àéíîñòü. Íî âñå ðàâíî íóæíî óòðîèòü áäèòåëüíîñòü. ß ïîðó÷àþ òåáå íàäçîð çà ìîëîäåæüþ èç Ëèøåííûõ Ïðàâ. Ïîâûøåííûé íàäçîð. Òû ëó÷øå çíàåøü, íà êîãî îáðàòèòü îñîáîå âíèìàíèå,– Ìîóäè èñïûòóþùå âçãëÿíóë â ëèöî ñâîåãî ñîáåñåäíèêà, âîëøåáíûé ãëàç íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä çàìåð, ñëîâíî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü, è ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó íåïðåðûâíîìó äâèæåíèþ. 

- ß ïîíÿë. – Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîëà è çàñòûë íà ìåñòå, êîãäà åìó â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà ìûñëü:

- Ëèøåííûå Ïðàâ. Îíè õîòÿò âåðíóòü ñâîè ïàëî÷êè. Îíè íå ìîãóò íå õîòåòü. À êîãäà íåò ñâîåé, ïîäîéäåò è ÷óæàÿ… Îíè âïîëíå ìîãóò óáèòü.  - îí ãîâîðèë ìåäëåííî, ñëîâíî ðàçìûøëÿÿ. – Òîëüêî ñìûñë îòáèðàòü òàêîé óçíàâàåìûé ïðåäìåò ñèëîé, åñëè íå ñìîæåøü èì âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ? Åñëè òî÷íî çíàòü,  ×ÒÎ èì çà ýòî ãðîçèò … - îí ñäåëàë ïàóçó. – Åñëè òîëüêî îíè íå óâåðåíû, ÷òî â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ ÷òî-òî ñèëüíî èçìåíèòñÿ. 

-  Ïðèìåðíî òàê. – îòðûâèñòî áðîñèë Ìîóäè. – Ïðèìåðíî òàê ÿ ñàì ðàçìûøëÿþ. È ãëàâíûé âîïðîñ – à ×ÒÎ ìîæåò èçìåíèòüñÿ? – Ãàððè íåâîëüíî âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà íà ïîñëåäíèõ ñëîâàõ ãîëîñ Àëàñòîðà óïàë äî øåïîòà. 

Ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàÿñü ïî ëåñòíèöå îáðàòíî ê ñåáå, Ãàððè íàïðÿæåííî ðàçìûøëÿë íàä òàê âíåçàïíî ïîëó÷èâøèìè ðàçâèòèå ñîáûòèÿìè. Íà ïðåäïîñëåäíåé ñòóïåíüêå îí ñïîòêíóëñÿ, ïåðèëà êîâàðíî âûñêîëüçíóëè èç ðóê, è Ãàððè óïàë íà êîëåíî, áîëüíî óäàðèâøèñü î ðåáðî ñòóïåíè. Çàøèïåâ îò áîëè, îí äëÿ ïîðÿäêà ñ ÷óâñòâîì âûðóãàë ëåñòíèöó- áåñïðåäåëüùèöó. Õîòÿ êàêîé óæ òóò ïîðÿäîê, åñëè áåçìîçãëàÿ êîíñòðóêöèÿ  îñìåëèâàåòñÿ ìñòèòü!

- Äîæäåøüñÿ ó ìåíÿ, óâîëþ. – ëåäÿíûì ãîëîñîì ïîîáåùàë Ãàððè íàïîñëåäîê è çàõðîìàë ê ñåáå. Ëåñòíèöà ïîáåäíî ñêðèïíóëà çà ñïèíîé è çàòèõëà. 

Óñåâøèñü ïîóäîáíåå, Ãàððè ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ ê òàê áåñöåðåìîííî ïðåðâàííûì ðàññóæäåíèÿì. Èòàê, Ëèøåííûå Ïðàâ. 

Ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà ÷èñëî Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, îêîí÷èâøèõ ñâîþ êàðüåðó Ïðèñïåøíèêîâ Çëà â Àçêàáàíå áûëî ðåêîðäíûì.  Ñðåäè íèõ áûëè è òåìíûå ìàãè ñòàðîé çàêàëêè, èç òåõ, êòî óñïåøíî ìàñêèðîâàëñÿ â îæèäàíèè âîñêðåøåíèÿ ñâîåãî Ãîñïîäèíà, è âíîâü îáðàùåííûõ, íåðåäêî äàæå áîëåå èñòîâûå â ñâîåì ñëóæåíèè Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó. È èõ áûëî ìíîãî. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìíîãî. 

Íî êðîìå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ, ÷àñòüþ óáèòûõ, ÷àñòüþ çàòî÷åííûõ òåïåðü â Àçêàáàíå, áûëè è äðóãèå. Ñî÷óâñòâóþùèå. 

Ìàãè, îòêðûòî ñèìïàòèçèðîâàâøèå Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó, ïðîâîçãëàøàâøèå ñåáÿ åãî ñòîðîííèêàìè, íî åùå íå óñïåâøèå íè ïîëó÷èòü Òåìíîé Ìåòêè, íè çàïÿòíàòü ñåáÿ êðîâüþ âî èìÿ íîâîãî ãîñïîäèíà. Îíè ïðîñòî íå óñïåëè. 

Îòïðàâëÿòü èõ â Àçêàáàí íå ñòàëè. È òîìó ïîñëóæèëî íåñêîëüêî ïðè÷èí. Âî-ïåðâûõ, áîëüøèíñòâî Ñî÷óâñòâóþùèõ áûëè, ñîáñòâåííî, åùå äåòüìè. Åäâà óñïåâøèìè çàêîí÷èòü øêîëó ê ìîìåíòó Ïàäåíèÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Âî-âòîðûõ, èõ âèíà áûëà ëèøü â íàìåðåíèÿõ, íî îíè åùå íå óñïåëè ýòè íàìåðåíèÿ ïîäòâåðäèòü äåëîì. Íó, è â-òðåòüèõ, Àçêàáàí íå ìîã âìåñòèòü åùå è èõ. Ðàçìåðû ìàãè÷åñêîé òþðüìû âñå æå áûëè îãðàíè÷åíû. 

Âûõîä áûë íàéäåí. Èçáåæàâ ó÷àñòè áûòü çàòî÷åííûìè â Àçêàáàíå, Ñî÷óâñòâóþùèå ïîíåñëè, ïîæàëóé, íå ìåíåå ñòðàøíîå íàêàçàíèå. 

Ó íèõ îòîáðàëè ìàãèþ. 

Íàâñåãäà, ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåç øàíñà áûòü âîññòàíîâëåííûìè â ïðàâàõ. Èì çàïðåòèëè èñïîëüçîâàòü âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè è ÷àñòü ìàãè÷åñêèõ ïðåäìåòîâ. Èõ îãðàíè÷èëè â ïåðåìåùåíèÿõ, çàïðåòèâ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ àïïàðàöèåé. Èì ñòðîæàéøå çàïðåòèëè ïðèãîòîâëåíèå è èñïîëüçîâàíèå çåëèé. Ïîëíûé ñïèñîê çàïðåòîâ åäâà óìåùàëñÿ íà äâóõ áîëüøèõ ñâèòêàõ. È Ëèøåííûå Ïðàâ ïîä÷èíèëèñü. Ó íèõ íå áûëî âûáîðà, ïîòîìó ÷òî îäíî-åäèíñòâåííîå íàðóøåíèå îçíà÷àëî íåìåäëåííîå íàêàçàíèå: óþòíóþ òþðåìíóþ êàìåðó. Èëè êàçíü.

Âûñîêàÿ ñìåðòíîñòü óçíèêîâ ïîçâîëÿëà íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî íîâûå ìåñòà áóäóò ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ðåãóëÿðíî. Ñìåðòü äëÿ ìíîãèõ ñòàíîâèëàñü ïðåäïî÷òèòåëüíåå Àçêàáàíà.

Æåñòêèé êîíòðîëü çà Ëèøåííûìè Ïðàâ ïðîâîäèëî âñå òî æå Ìèíèñòåðñòâî, à òî÷íåå, ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ ýòîãî ñîçäàííîå âåäîìñòâî. Íå ðåæå ðàçà â ìåñÿö åãî ñîòðóäíèêè íàâåùàëè êàæäîãî èç ñâîèõ «ïîäîïå÷íûõ», è íåðåäêî òàêîé âèçèò çàêàí÷èâàëñÿ ñåàíñîì Âåðèòàñåðóìà. Âìåñòå ñ ìàãèåé Ñî÷óâñòâóþùèå ïîòåðÿëè è ïðàâî íà ÷àñòíóþ æèçíü. Æåñòîêî? Íî ñïðàâåäëèâî.

***

Ãàððè ðàçìûøëÿë, ðàññåÿííî ÷åðòÿ ïåðîì ïî ïåðãàìåíòó. Ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå, îí äîñòàë èç øêàôà íåñêîëüêî ñâèòêîâ è ìàëåíüêèé, ëåãêèé ñâåðòîê. Ðàññîâàâ âñå ýòî ïî êàðìàíàì, Ãàððè ïîïðàâèë óçêèé êîæàíûé ÷åõîë íà ïîÿñå – â íåì ëåæàëà ïàëî÷êà – è àïïàðèðîâàë. 

Âîçäóõ ñ õëîïêîì ðâàíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíû, êîãäà ïîñðåäè  ìíîãîëþäíîãî õîëëà ìèíèñòåðñòâà èç íèîòêóäà ïîÿâèëàñü íîâàÿ ôèãóðà. Ãàððè îñìîòðåëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ëåâîé áîêîâîé ëåñòíèöå.

***

- Äîáðûé äåíü, – ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü è çàõîäÿ â íåáîëüøóþ êîìíàòó, ïðè÷óäëèâî îôîðìëåííóþ ÷åðíî-áåëûìè ïëàêàòàìè è íåîáû÷íîé ôîðìû ìåáåëüþ.

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Áîëüøàÿ ÷åñòü äëÿ íàñ. ×åì çàñëóæèëè? – ïîæèëîé ÷åëîâåê ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ ñ íåóäîáíîãî íà âèä äâóìåñòíîãî äèâàíà. Ïîæàâ åìó ðóêó è êèâíóâ íåñêîëüêèì ìàãàì, ñ êîòîðûìè áûë çíàêîì, Ãàððè ïåðåøåë ê äåëó.

- Ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò èíôîðìàöèÿ î âàøèõ…. Ììì… ïîäîïå÷íûõ. – Òàéíàÿ Êàíöåëÿðèÿ óæå íåñêîëüêî ðàç îáðàùàëàñü â Ñëóæáó Íàäçîðà çà ïîìîùüþ, è åãî ïðîñüáà íè ó êîãî íå âûçâàëà óäèâëåíèÿ. Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà çà êðàéíèì ñòîëîì ïîäíÿëàñü, äåðæà â ðóêàõ òðè âíóøèòåëüíîãî ðàçìåðà ïàïêè: çåëåíóþ, æåëòóþ è îðàíæåâóþ. 

- ×òî-òî êîíêðåòíîå? – îíà æåñòîì ïðèãëàñèëà Ãàððè ïðèñåñòü íà øåñòèóãîëüíûé ñòóë ðÿäîì ñ õðóïêîé êîíñòðóêöèåé èç êàìíÿ è ñòåêëà, ñ ãðåõîì ïîïîëàì çàìåíÿâøåé ñòîë.

- Íå ñîâñåì… ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò âñå… íåîáû÷íîå. Íó, âû ïîíèìàåòå, íåòèïè÷íîå ïîâåäåíèå, ñòðàííûå ïîñòóïêè, äâóñìûñëåííûå ðåïëèêè… 

- Î, íåò, – æåíùèíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, – áîþñü, íàñòîëüêî òùàòåëüíî ìû çà íèìè íå ñëåäèì. Ó íàñ åñòü òîëüêî çàïèñè äîïðîñîâ, íî è îíè íå ïîëíûå – ñëèøêîì ìíîãî òðóáîê ïàìÿòè ïðèøëîñü áû èçâåñòè èíà÷å! À âîò ñ ïîâåäåíèåì âñå ïðîùå, îñòàâëÿþ Âàì Îðàíæåâóþ ïàïêó. 

- « Ðåéòèíã íåíàäåæíîñòè», – õìûêíóë Ãàððè, – áëàãîäàðþ! ß ïîêà çàéìóñü åþ, à ïîòîì, âîçìîæíî, ïîïðîøó Âàñ ïðèíåñòè èç àðõèâà íåñêîëüêî çàïèñåé... 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, – óëûáíóëàñü æåíùèíà, ïîäíèìàÿñü, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó.

Ãàððè ðàñêðûë ïàïêó íà ïîñëåäíèõ ñòðàíè÷êàõ è ïðèíÿëñÿ çà ÷òåíèå. Çäåñü áûëà ñîáðàíà èíôîðìàöèÿ çà ïîñëåäíèå òðè ìåñÿöà î ëþáûõ ñòðàííûõ èëè ïîäîçðèòåëüíûõ ñîáûòèÿõ, êîòîðûå õîòü êàê-íèáóäü êàñàëèñü Ëèøåííûõ Ïðàâ. Äàæå êîñâåííûé íàìåê íà âîçìîæíûé ïðîñòóïîê óæå ïîìåùàë Ñî÷óâñòâóþùåãî â îðàíæåâóþ ïàïêó – ò.å., â ÷èñëî òðåáóþùèõ ïîâûøåííîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, îðàíæåâûé ðåæèì ïîäðàçóìåâàë îáÿçàòåëüíîå èñïîëüçîâàíèå Âåðèòàñåðóìà ïðè åæåìåñÿ÷íîì äîïðîñå.  

Ïðîëèñòûâàÿ ñîîáùåíèÿ â õðîíîëîãè÷åñêîì ïîðÿäêå, Ãàððè äèêòîâàë ñàìîïèøóùåìó ïåðó èìåíà è êðàòêèå ïðèìå÷àíèÿ. Àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïðîèçíîñÿ î÷åðåäíîå èìÿ, îí íà ñåêóíäó çàïíóëñÿ. 

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. 

Òàê. Òàê. Òàê. Ñòàðûé çíàêîìûé. È ÷òî æå ìû íàòâîðèëè? Âîò ýòî äà. Ëèñòèê áûë îòìå÷åí àëûì âðàùàþùèìñÿ øàðîì – òîò, î êîì øëà ðå÷ü, óìóäðèëñÿ íàðóøèòü îäèí èç ïóíêòîâ ïðàâèë. Êàêîé æå? Àãà. Ïûòàëñÿ êóïèòü çàïðåùåííîå ñíàäîáüå. 

È îí åùå íå â Àçêàáàíå?  

Ãàððè â÷èòàëñÿ ïî- âíèìàòåëüíåå. Òåïåðü ÿñíî, ó Ìàëôîÿ ñåðüåçíî çàáîëåëà ìàòü, âíåçàïíî íà÷àëñÿ ïðèñòóï. Êîëäîìåäèê îòïðàâèë Ìàëôîÿ çà íóæíûì   êîìïîíåíòîì äëÿ çåëüÿ, ïðè÷åì íè òîò, íè äðóãîé íå ïîäóìàëè î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ. Ïðàâäîïîäîáíî. 

Ê îò÷åòó ïðèëàãàëñÿ ëèñòîê ñ îáúÿñíåíèåì êîëäîìåäèêà, èçâåñòíîãî è óâàæàåìîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. Íî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, ñëîâíî îí ïðîïóñòèë íå÷òî âàæíîå, íå îòïóñêàëî, è Ãàððè ïåðå÷èòàë âñå åùå ðàç, ìåäëåííåå. Âîò îíî! 

Íàñêîëüêî ïîìíèë Ãàððè,  «çåìëÿíîãî ïîðîõà», î÷åíü ÿäîâèòîãî è âçðûâîîïàñíîãî ïåïëà îäíîãî íåâçðà÷íîãî âîëøåáíîãî ðàñòåíèÿ, êîòîðûé èñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ïðåèìóùåñòâåííî äëÿ öåëåé òåìíîé ìàãèåé, äà åùå â ïàðå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñèëüíîäåéñòâóþùèõ ëåêàðñòâ, òðåáîâàëîñü äëÿ ëþáîãî çåëüÿ î÷åíü ìàëî. Îáû÷íî õâàòàëî íåñêîëüêèõ êðóïèíîê. Ìàëôîÿ æå àâðîðû çàäåðæàëè, êîãäà îí óæå óñïåë çàïëàòèòü çà öåëûé ôëàêîí ñåðîãî ïîðîøêà. Ñëó÷àéíîñòü? Èëè …? 

Òðÿõíóâ ãîëîâîé, Ãàððè ñêàçàë ïàðó ñëîâ ïåðó è ïðîäîëæèë ëèñòàòü ñòðàíèöû ïàïêè. Â îñíîâíîì çäåñü â êà÷åñòâå «óæàñíûõ ïðåñòóïëåíèé» ïîäàâàëèñü ïóñòÿøíûå ñîáûòèÿ: êòî-òî íàäåë ïîäàðåííûé ïëàù, ïðè èçãîòîâëåíèè êîòîðîãî èñïîëüçîâàëîñü ÷óòü áîëüøå ìàãèè, ÷åì áûëî ðàçðåøåíî, êòî-òî çàáûë èçâåñòèòü Îòäåë î ïîåçäêå ê ðîäñòâåííèêàì â ïðèãîðîä, êòî-òî íà ñîáñòâåííîì îãîðîäå âûðàñòèë êóñòèê Îðóùåé òðàâû, ïðàâäà, èñïîëüçîâàòü åå äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ ïîïóëÿðíîãî íàðêîòèêà (ïîâûøàþùåãî ê òîìó æå íà íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ìàãè÷åñêèé ïîòåíöèàë) ó áåäîëàãè íå ïîëó÷èëîñü: äèêèå âîïëè ðàñïóñòèâøåãîñÿ, íàêîíåö, öâåòêà ðàçäàëèñü àêêóðàò â ïîëíî÷ü, è íå ïðîñíóâøåãîñÿ òîëêîì íåäîòåïó äî óòðà äîïðàøèâàëè àâðîðû.

Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî â òàêîì äîâîëüíî ñìèðíîì ïîâåäåíèè áûâøèõ Ñî÷óâñòâóþùèõ, âîîáùå-òî âñåðüåç íàìåðåâàâøèõñÿ ñòàòü óáèéöàìè íà ñëóæáå ñàìîãî Çëà, íå áûëî. 

Äåòè. 

Ãëóïûå, óâëå÷åííûå èäååé ìèðîâîãî ãîñïîäñòâà è áåçãðàíè÷íîé âëàñòè, çà÷àðîâàííûå òåìíîé àóðîé ìîãóùåñòâà è ñìåðòè, îêðóæàâøåé Âîëüäåìîðòà. À ïîòîì – èñïóãàííûå è æàëêèå, ñ êðèêîì ïðîñûïàþùèåñÿ îò êîøìàðîâ. Êîøìàðîâ ñ ýëåìåíòàìè ëåãêîé ýðîòèêè, îíè âñåãäà çàêàí÷èâàëèñü Ïîöåëóåì…

Ñòðàõ ïåðåä Îòäåëîì, à òî÷íåå, ïåðåä àâðîðàìè, êîòîðûå îòñëåæèâàëè ôàêò íàðóøåíèé è ëèøü ïîòîì ïåðåäàâàëè âèíîâíèêîâ ìèíèñòåðñêèì ñëóæàùèì. Ñòðàõ ïåðåä Àçêàáàíîì, äâåðè êîòîðîãî ñîâñåì íåäàâíî óæå óñïåëè çàõëîïíóòüñÿ çà îòöàìè ìíîãèõ èç íèõ. Ñòðàõ ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ, êîòîðàÿ íàñòèãëà ðîäñòâåííèêîâ è äðóçåé äðóãèõ.

Ñî âçäîõîì Ãàððè îòëîæèë ïàïêó è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïåðãàìåíòîì ñ çàìåòêàìè. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïåðåïèñàâ èìåíà â ðàçíîé ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíîñòè: â õðîíîëîãè÷åñêîì ïîðÿäêå íàðóøåíèé, ïî èõ çíà÷èìîñòè, íàêîíåö, ïî êîëè÷åñòâó faut pas ó êàæäîãî èç Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ, Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ïî âñåìó âûõîäèëî, ÷òî â ïåðâûé èç òðåõ îõâà÷åííûõ ïàïêîé ìåñÿöåâ íèêòî íå ïîâòîðÿë îøèáîê äâàæäû, èìåíà óïîìèíàëèñü ïî ðàçó, íå áîëüøå. Çàòî ñëåäóþùèå 8 íåäåëü äëÿ ÷åòâåðûõ, ñ âèäó íèêàê íå ñâÿçàííûõ ìåæäó ñîáîé ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé, ñòàëè âåñüìà è âåñüìà íåóäà÷íûìè. Îò òðåõ äî ÷åòûðåõ óïîìèíàíèé â Îðàíæåâîé (!) ïàïêå çà äâà ìåñÿöà. Ðåáÿòà øëè íà ðåêîðä. Êñòàòè, îäíèì èç «ðåêîðäñìåíîâ» áûë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. 

Åñòü î ÷åì ïîäóìàòü… 

Èíòåðåñíî, ýòî îíè âñåãäà òàêèå ïðûòêèå, èëè ÷òî-òî ðåçêî èçìåíèëîñü â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ? ×òî-òî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî çàáûòü èõ îá îñòîðîæíîñòè? 

Ìðà÷íåÿ ïðÿìî íà ãëàçàõ, Ãàððè âûïóòàëñÿ èç ãîñòåïðèèìíûõ îáúÿòèé íåñóðàçíîé ìåáåëè è ñ ïàïêîé â ðóêàõ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòîëó Ãëîðèè, òîé ñàìîé, ÷òî âçÿëàñü åìó ïîìîãàòü.

***

Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë â Ãîñòèíóþ Áîëüøîãî Øòàáà è ðâàíóëñÿ ê êðåñëó Àëàñòîðà ÷óòü ëè íå ðàíüøå, ÷åì óñïåë ìàòåðèàëèçîâàòüñÿ ïîëíîñòüþ. 

- Îõõ! – Äýíèåë, ìîë÷àëèâûé òåìíîâîëîñûé àâðîð, åùå îäèí Àãåíò, ñëîæèëñÿ ïî÷òè ïîïîëàì, êîãäà Ãàððè íà ïîëíîé ñêîðîñòè âðåçàëñÿ â íåãî, ñ ïîðàçèòåëüíîé òî÷íîñòüþ âïå÷àòàâ ðóêó â ñîëíå÷íîå ñïëåòåíèå íåâûñîêîãî, òîíêîêîñòíîãî ìóæ÷èíû.

- Äýí! – ïîçàáûâ ïðî âñå îñòàëüíîå, Ãàððè âèíîâàòî çàìåòàëñÿ âîêðóã, áîðìî÷à èçâèíåíèÿ. 

- Íè÷åãî, – âûäîõíóë òîò, íàêîíåö, - òû èäè, èäè… - îí âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîìàõàë ðóêîé, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ âíåçàïíîå æåëàíèå ïîáûòü îäíîìó. Èëè õîòÿ áû â ñòîðîíå îò âñå åùå áåñïîðÿäî÷íî ìàøóùåãî ðóêàìè Ãàððè. 

Îãëÿäûâàÿñü, Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîäîøåë ê êðåñëó Àëàñòîðà, îáíàðóæèë åãî ïóñòûì è óæå áûñòðåå íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó èç êîìíàòû, ñîáèðàÿñü ïîèñêàòü Ìîóäè â åãî êàáèíåòå. Â Ãîñòèíóþ êàê ðàç âõîäèë Íåâèëë, òàùèâøèé êàäêó ñ ÷åì-òî ñòðàííûì. 

«Îíî» ðîñëî èç çåìëè, ïîýòîìó, íàâåðíîå, áûëî ðàñòåíèåì. Íî ïîñòîÿííîå øåâåëÿùèåñÿ ñòåáëè áîëüøå ñìàõèâàëè íà òîëñòûõ çåëåíûõ çìåé, îáìîòàííûõ íåîïðÿòíûìè áåëûìè íèòêàìè, à õèùíî êëàöàþùèå ïàñòè ñ îñòðûìè íà âèä çóáàìè íå ïðîèçâîäèëè âïå÷àòëåíèÿ öâåòî÷êîâ, çíàåòå ëè, èç òåõ, ÷òî õî÷åòñÿ ïîäàðèòü äåâóøêå. 

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îäíà èç âåòîê ïðîôåññèîíàëüíî çàåõàëà Íåâèëëó ïðîìåæ ãëàç, à ñðàçó äâå ïàñòè ïðèíÿëèñü  ðâàòü ðóêàâ ìàíòèè. Ïðèæàâ êàäêó ïîêðåï÷å è ïðÿ÷à çà íåþ ëèöî, Íåâèëë ñ òðóäîì îñâîáîäèë îäíó ðóêó. Êàê îêàçàëîñü, â íåé ó Ëîíãáîòòîìà áûëà çàæàòà ñàìàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ ïëåòêà ñ ãðîçäüþ ìåòàëëè÷åñêèõ øàðèêîâ íà êîíöå. 

Ìãíîâåííî îöåíèâ ñèòóàöèþ, Ãàððè îäíèì ïëàâíûì äâèæåíèåì ðàñïëàñòàëñÿ ïî ñòåíå, ñòàðàÿñü ñëèòüñÿ ñ òêàíåâûìè îáîÿìè â íåæíûõ áåæåâûõ ðàçâîäàõ. Ïðîñâèñòåâ â âîçäóõå, ïëåòêà îòâåñèëà õîðîøóþ îïëåóõó «öâåòî÷êó». Ãàððè ìîã áû ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî Òâàðü çàøèïåëà â îòâåò! Âñå æå çåëåíûå ùóïàëüöà áóäòî íåõîòÿ ïîäæàëèñü, à ïàñòè ëåíèâî çàõëîïíóëèñü. Íåâèëë ïðèâåòëèâî êèâíóë Ãàððè è ïîâîëîê ñâîþ íîøó äàëüøå. 

Îòëåïèâøèñü îò ñòåíêè, Ïîòòåð ñíîâà çàøàãàë âïåðåä. Òâàðü, òàê çåëåíîå ÷óäîâèùå îêðåñòèëè â Êàíöåëÿðèè ñ ïåðâîãî æå äíÿ, ïðèâîëîê, ðàçóìååòñÿ, Íåâèëë. Ãäå îí ýòîò êîøìàð ñàäîâíèêà ðàñêîïàë, òîëñòÿ÷îê òàê è íå ïðèçíàëñÿ, íî â òåñíîé êîìïàíèè Àãåíòîâ áëóæäàëà èñòîðèÿ î òîì, êàê Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì â áûòíîñòü ñâîþ ñòóäåíòîì 7-ãî êóðñà ñëèâàë íåóäà÷íî ïðèãîòîâëåííûå íà ëåòíèõ êàíèêóëàõ çåëüÿ – äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó ïî çåëüåâàðåíèþ -  â îãðîìíóþ êàäêó ñ áàáóøêèíûì ôèêóñîì. Èñòîðèþ ïåðåñêàçûâàëè øåïîòîì, è ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî îãëÿäåâøèñü: 

Òâàðü íåíàâèäåëà ñëîâî «ôèêóñ». È ñòðàøíî ìñòèëà íåîñòîðîæíûì. 

***

Ââàëèâøèñü â êàáèíåò «Áîëüøîãî Íà÷àëüíèêà Ìîóäè», Ãàððè ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ñòóë è áåç âñòóïëåíèÿ íà÷àë:

- ×åòûðå èìåíè: Îëàâ Ôðåéåð, âûïóñêíèê Äóðìøòðàíãà, Ñòþàðò Àêåðëè, íà äâà êóðñà ìåíÿ ìîëîæå, Ðýéâåíêëî, Àëåêñ Ýéôåëü, ýòîãî ÿ íå çíàþ è… - Ãàððè ñäåëàë ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíóþ ïàóçó, –  Äðàêî Ìàëôîé!

- ×òî òàì ñ íèìè? – Àëüáóñ îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñòðàííîãî âèäà ïðåäìåòà, êîòîðûé îí âåðòåë â ðóêàõ è âûæèäàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè.

- Íó, êàê ïîíèìàåøü, âñå ÷åòâåðî – Ëèøåííûå ïðàâ. – Ìîóäè íåòåðïåëèâî êèâíóë -Àíêåòû âñåõ ÷åòâåðûõ äî íåäàâíåãî âðåìåíè äåðæàëèñü èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî â Çåëåíîé ïàïêå. Íè îäíîãî íàðóøåíèÿ. È âäðóã äâà ìåñÿöà íàçàä âñå ðåçêî ìåíÿåòñÿ… Ñìîòðè! – Ãàððè ñ òîðæåñòâîì ðàçëîæèë íà ñòîëå ÷åòûðå áåçáîæíî èçìÿòûõ ëèñòà, áóìàãó ïîêðûâàëè íåðàçáîð÷èâûå êàðàêóëè, ñîåäèíåííûå ìíîæåñòâîì ñòðåëî÷åê  Ìîóäè â çàìåøàòåëüñòâå óñòàâèëñÿ ñíà÷àëà íà íèõ, ïîòîì – ñíîâà íà Ãàððè. Òîò íåòåðïåëèâî âçäîõíóë  è ïðèíÿëñÿ îáúÿñíÿòü: 

- Çà ïîñëåäíèå äâà ìåñÿöà îíè óñïåëè ñòàòü ðåêîðäñìåíàìè ïî íàðóøåíèÿì! Çàïðåùåííûå çåëüÿ,  ïîäîçðèòåëüíûå êîìïàíèè, íåïîçâîëåííûå ìåñòà, õóëèãàíñòâî è ïîïûòêà çàòåÿòü äðàêó! ß, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, íå óïîìèíàþ î ãðÿçíîé ðóãàíè â àäðåñ àâðîðà ïðè çàäåðæàíèè! À â îò÷åòå áûë ïðèâåäåí ïîäðîáíûé ñïèñîê.. – Ìîóäè èçóìëåííî ôûðêíóë:

- Íåöåíçóðíûõ âûðàæåíèé? 

- Àãà.

- Èäèîòû, – Àëàñòîð âîçìóùåííî çàêàòèë ãëàçà. (òî åñòü, ãëàç, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Âîëøåáíîå îêî ñàìî âûáèðàëî òðàåêòîðèþ äâèæåíèÿ). 

- ß åùå íå çàêîí÷èë, – òóò Ãàððè ðåçêî ïîñåðüåçíåë. – Ïî÷òè âñå íàðóøåíèÿ Àêåðëè è Ìàëôîÿ ñâÿçàíû ñ çàïðåòíûìè äëÿ íèõ êîìïîíåíòàìè çåëèé.

- Äàæå òàê?  – Ìîóäè ïðèâû÷íî íàõìóðèëñÿ. – à ÷òî ñ äâóìÿ îñòàëüíûìè? 

- Íó, òàì âñå áîëåå ìåíåå íåâèííî. Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü êîëè÷åñòâà ïðîñòóïêîâ, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Äà, âîò åùå, âñå ÷åòâåðî ñåé÷àñ æèâóò â Ëîíäîíå. Äàæå Ìàëôîé, ó êîòîðîãî, âðîäå áû, åñòü ñâîå ïîìåñòüå. Íàñ÷åò îñòàëüíûõ íå óâåðåí, íî òîò, èç Äóðìøòðàíãà, òîæå âðÿä ëè âñåãäà çäåñü æèë. 

-  Îíè òåáå íå ïîíðàâèëèñü, ÿ ïîíÿë. – Ìîóäè îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. – À ÷òî â èõ îò÷åòàõ?

- Âñå ÷èñòî. Äàæå, êàæåòñÿ, àëèáè èìåþòñÿ äëÿ íóæíûõ âå÷åðîâ.

- À òû âñå ðàâíî ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ? 

- Äà. Âñå âðåìÿ êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ óïóñòèë ÷òî-òî î÷åâèäíîå. 

- Òåîðåòè÷åñêè ìû ìîæåì âñåõ ÷åòâåðûõ áåç ëèøíèõ õëîïîò îòïðàâèòü íà êàçíü ê äåìåíòîðàì. Òîëüêî ÷òîáû òû íå âîëíîâàëñÿ. – ëåíèâî ïðîòÿíóë Àëàñòîð, èçóðîäîâàííîå ëèöî íå âûäàâàëî ýìîöèé.

- È ìåíÿ òóò æå èñïåïåëèò íà ìåñòå, – ìåëàíõîëè÷íî ïðîäîëæèë çà íåãî Ãàððè, îáëîêîòèâøèñü íà ñòîë. –  ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ýòîãî äåëàòü íåëüçÿ. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ âñïîìèíàþ äåìåíòîðîâ… Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÿ íèêîãäà è íèêîãî íå ñìîãó îòïðàâèòü òóäà… ñàì. Óáèòü ìèëîñåðäíåå. Íèêòî íå çàñëóæèâàåò òîãî, ÷òî ýòè òâàðè äåëàþò ñ ëþäüìè.– Îí âñå íèæå íàêëîíÿë ãîëîâó, ïðÿ÷à åå â ðóêàõ è ñëîâíî ñúåæèâàÿñü ïîä ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Ìîóäè.

- Ñìîæåøü. – Àëàñòîð ñìîòðåë íîðìàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì íà âåùèöó, âñå åùå çàæàòóþ â ðóêàõ, íî åãî âîëøåáíûé ãëàç íå îòðûâàëñÿ îò ëèöà þíîøè. – Òû âñå ñìîæåøü, ìàëü÷èê. Óæ ÿ-òî çíàþ, î ÷åì ãîâîðþ. - Îí ïîìåäëèë, à çàòåì ñêàçàë óæå ñîâñåì äðóãèì òîíîì:

- Íî íå â ýòîò ðàç, ïîâåðü ìíå! Âèäèøü ýòî? – îí ïîòðÿñ çàãàäî÷íûì ïðåäìåòîì â âîçäóõå. – Íàø òàèíñòâåííûé ðàçáîéíèê íàéäåí. 

-×òî?! – Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë íà ìåñòå è âûòàðàùèëñÿ íà Ìîóäè. – È òû ìíå òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèøü îá ýòîì??

- Íó, òû òàê õîòåë ïîäåëèòüñÿ íîâîñòÿìè. – èíòåðåñíî, íàñìåøêà â ãîëîñå Àëàñòîðà Ãàððè òîëüêî ïî÷óäèëàñü? 

- È êòî æå ýòî? – Ãàððè íåòåðïåëèâî ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä. – Êàê åãî òàê áûñòðî íàøëè? À ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé íå âçÿëè? Íó, ÷åãî òû ìîë÷èøü? 

- Æäó, ïîêà òû äàøü ìíå âñòàâèòü õîòü ñëîâî.

- Î. Èçâèíè. 

- Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Òû óøåë, è ÿ îòïðàâèë Äýíà è Êðèñòèàíà íà ðàçâåäêó, êàê è ñîáèðàëñÿ. ×åðåç ìèíóòó çàÿâëÿåòñÿ Ðîçàìóíä ñ ïîòðÿñàþùåé èñòîðèåé î òîì, êàê åå â÷åðà ÷óòü íå èçíàñèëîâàëè.

- Íàøó Ðîçàìóíä? – Ãëàçà Ãàððè ïîëåçëè íà ëîá. Âûñîêàÿ, õóäîùàâàÿ äåâóøêà ñ ðåçêîâàòûìè ÷åðòàìè ëèöà è êîðîòêî ñòðèæåíûìè èññèíÿ-÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, áûëà àíèìàãîì – âîëêîì. Âîë÷èöåé. Ìðà÷íûé âçãëÿä: «íå ïîäõîäè, óáüþ» - è ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè îùóòèìûå ôëþèäû  îïàñíîñòè äåðæàëè íà ðàññòîÿíèè äàæå Î×ÅÍÜ ïüÿíûõ è ÑÎÂÅÐØÅÍÍÎ ãëóïûõ. 

- Óãó. Îíà æå ñ÷èòàåò ñåáÿ íåóÿçâèìîé. Îòïðàâèëàñü â÷åðà âå÷åðîì äîìîé. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû àïïàðèðîâàòü, ãóëÿëà ïî êàêèì-òî ìàããëîâñêèì òðóùîáàì, ïóãàëà íåñ÷àñòíûõ ìàíüÿêîâ è óáèéö.  È íàòêíóëàñü íà ÷åëîâåêà âîò ñ ýòèì. – Îí ïîñòàâèë íà ñòîë ïåðåä Ãàððè áîëüøóþ äåðåâÿííóþ øêàòóëêó. Êðûøêà áûëà óêðàøåíà ïëàñòèíîé ìàòîâîãî ñòåêëà, èëè, ñêîðåå, ïîëóïðîçðà÷íîãî êàìíÿ. Â îñòàëüíîì øêàòóëêà áûëà ñàìîé îáûêíîâåííîé íà âèä, è Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëñÿ îòêðûòü åå. Ìîóäè ïðîâîðíî ïðèõëîïíóë êðûøêó ðóêîé è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé,  Ãàððè çàìåð, âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóâ íà Àëàñòîðà. 

- Íå îòêðûâàé ïîêà. Ýòî íå ïðîñòàÿ âåùü. Ñìîòðè… - îí âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó, ëåãîíüêî ñòóêíóë åþ êàê ðàç â  öåíòðå ìàòîâîé ïëàñòèíêè è ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî âðîäå: «Ëàáîðóì!».

Íà êîí÷èêå ïàëî÷êè âñïûõíóë ñëàáûé îãîíåê, êîòîðûé â òó æå ñåêóíäó ñëîâíî «óòîíóë» â òóñêëîì ñòåêëå. Àëàñòîð óáðàë ïàëî÷êó, íî èñêîðêà íèêóäà íå ïðîïàëà, îíà ñâåòèëà îòêóäà-òî èçíóòðè, ïîñòåïåííî ñòàíîâÿñü âñå ÿð÷å. Ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè ïëàñòèíêè ïðîøëà âîëíà, êðóãàìè ðàñõîäÿñü îò öåíòðà ê êðàÿì. È åùå îäíà. È åùå. 

Âäðóã êðûøêà øêàòóëêè ïîëûõíóëà ñâåòîì è ñíîâà ïîãàñëà, åå ïîâåðõíîñòü ðàçãëàäèëàñü. Âîò òîëüêî òåïåðü, âìåñòî ìóòíîãî ñòåêëà, îíà áûëà óêðàøåíà ïðè÷óäëèâûì óçîðîì èç ãîëóáîâàòûõ ëèíèé, êîòîðûé â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ óêðàøàëè ÿðêèå ñèíèå òî÷êè, ïîñòîÿííî ìåíÿâøèå ñâîå ïîëîæåíèå íà ðèñóíêå. Ãàððè âñìîòðåëñÿ è ñ óäèâëåíèåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî óçîð ñ ïîðàçèòåëüíîé òî÷íîñòüþ ïîâòîðÿåò ïëàí Øòàáà è êîíòóðû íåñêîëüêèõ áëèæàéøèõ ê íåìó óëèö. È, âèäèìî, ýòà êðîõîòíàÿ ñòðåëî÷êà, âðàùàþùàÿñÿ íà âòîðîì ýòàæå òðåõìåðíîãî Äîìà, ïîêàçûâàåò ñàìó øêàòóëêó, à äâå ñèíèå òî÷êè ðÿäîì ìîãóò áûòü òîëüêî èìè ñ Ìîóäè.

- Ïîëåçíàÿ øòóêà, äà? 

- Äà óæ… ß… ÿ óæå âñòðå÷àë íå÷òî ïîõîæåå, êîãäà ó÷èëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå.

- Ïðàâäà? – çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ìîóäè. – Íàì áû ïðèãîäèëîñü…

- Íåò, ÒÀ êàðòà ìîæåò áûòü èñïîëüçîâàíà òîëüêî â ñàìîé øêîëå.

- Â ñàìîì äåëå? Íó ëàäíî. Ýòà âåùèöà ðàáîòàåò ãäå óãîäíî. Ðèñóåò ïðèìåðíûé ïëàí: äîìà ëè, óëèö ëè, íåâàæíî, è ïîêàçûâàåò ìàãîâ. Ñèíèå òî÷êè – ýòî ëþäè, íàäåëåííûå ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèåé. Ìàããëû íà ýòîé êàðòå ñåðîãî öâåòà. 

- À ÷òî ýòî âîîáùå òàêîå? Ïðîñòî äëÿ îðèåíòàöèè íà ìåñòíîñòè? 

- Íàçûâàåòñÿ ýòîò çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ïðåäìåò «Ïîìîùíèê âîðà». Íàçâàíèå ãîâîðèò ñàìî çà ñåáÿ. Ñ ïîìîùüþ êàðòû ãðàáèòåëü âûñëåæèâàåò æåðòâó è ñëåäèò, ÷òîáû âîêðóã íèêîãî íå áûëî. Íó, à îòêðûâàÿ øêàòóëêó, îí äåëàåò ñâîþ «öåëü» ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîìîùíîé. – Ìîóäè ïîòÿíóëñÿ è îòêèíóë êðûøêó øêàòóëêè. Âíóòðè áûëî... ïóñòî.

- Çäåñü ÷òî-òî äîëæíî áûëî áûòü? – íàõìóðèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Ììì? À, íåò, íåò. Âñå, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìî, ñêðûòî â ñàìîé øêàòóëêå, à íå åå ñîäåðæèìîì. ß íå áóäó äåìîíñòðèðîâàòü íàãëÿäíî, åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ. Ïîñëå ñïåöèàëüíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ øêàòóëêà íà÷èíàåò ðàáîòàòü. Îíà ïîåò…

- Ìóçûêàëüíàÿ øêàòóëêà, – óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Òî÷íî. Ïðè èçãîòîâëåíèè êîòîðîé èñïîëüçîâàëèñü âîëîñû Ñèðåí. – Ãàððè âîñõèùåííî ïðèñâèñòíóë - Â îáùåì, íåçàòåéëèâûì ïåñåíêàì ýòîé êîðîáî÷êè, – Ìîóäè ïîñòó÷àë ïàëüöåì ïî êðûøêå øêàòóëêè – íå ñìîã áû ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ äàæå ÿ, ïîæàëóé. 

- Âàó, – Ãàððè ñ óâàæåíèåì âçãëÿíóë íà øêàòóëêó. – Ýòà øòóêà… 

- Àãà. Ïîëíîñòüþ ëèøàåò âîëè è îäóðìàíèâàåò ñîçíàíèå. Âîðèøêå îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî ïîäîéòè è çàáðàòü âñå, ÷òî åìó ïîíðàâèòñÿ, à æåðòâà äàæå íå âñïîìíèò, ÷òî åå êòî-òî îãðàáèë. – Ìîóäè ïîìîë÷àë, à ïîòîì ïðîäîëæèë:

- Äæîíàòàí Òîððåíñ, íå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûé, íå ñëèøêîì óäà÷ëèâûé ìàã, èç ÷èñëà Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ, êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì çàïîëó÷èë ýòó øêàòóëêó. Âèäèìî, êîå-÷òî ïîíÿë î åå âîçìîæíîñòÿõ è ðåøèë âåðíóòü ñåáå âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îí áûë áåçóìåí. Âåë ñåáÿ, ñîâåðøåííî íå çàäóìûâàÿñü î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ ïîñòóïêîâ.

- Âñå òå ñëó÷àè – ýòî áûë îí? À ïî÷åìó ó íåãî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü? 

- Êàðòó áåç ïàëî÷êè îí âêëþ÷èòü íå ìîã, çàòî çàñòàâëÿë øêàòóëêó ïåòü. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ïîíÿë, ó íåãî áûëî çàêëèíàíèå, áóìàæêà ñ íèì ëåæàëà ïðÿìî â øêàòóëêå, íàâåðíîå, îí ïîòåðÿòü áîÿëñÿ.  À âîò ïðàâèëüíî åãî ïðî÷èòàòü íå óìåë. Çàêëèíàíèå ñðàáàòûâàëî îò÷àñòè. Åñëè ïîìíèøü, â äóìîîòâîäàõ ïîñòðàäàâøèõ íèêîãäà íå áûëî ëèöà íàïàâøåãî ÷åëîâåêà. Çàòî, ÿ ïðîñòî óâåðåí, îáÿçàòåëüíî ìåëüêíåò ãäå-òî øêàòóëêà, îíà ïðÿ÷åò òîëüêî âëàäåëüöà, à íå ñåáÿ ñàìó. Íàäî áóäåò ïðîâåðèòü. Íî æåðòâà ïðîäîëæàëà íîðìàëüíî ñîîáðàæàòü è âîâñå íå ñîáèðàëàñü îòäàâàòü ñâîå èìóùåñòâî. Ïîõîæå, Òîððåíñ òðåíèðîâàëñÿ, è â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ó íåãî âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü.

- À óáèâàòü òîãäà çà÷åì? 

- Íå çíàþ. Ýòîãî ÿ ïîêà íå çíàþ. 

- À íåëüçÿ ó íåãî ñïðîñèòü? 

- Ðîçàìóíä óäàëîñü èçáåæàòü âîçäåéñòâèÿ øêàòóëêè òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíà âîâðåìÿ ñìåíèëà ôîðìó. Ïåñíè äåéñòâóþò òîëüêî íà ëþäåé. Âîë÷èöà æå ñíà÷àëà äåëàåò, à äóìàåò ïîòîì.

- Îíà åãî óáèëà? 

- Àãà. È ðåøèëà, ÷òî ýòî áûëà àòàêà ëè÷íî íà íåå. Îòâîëîêëà òðóï ê ñåáå äîìîé, âñþ íî÷ü ñîáèðàëà î íåì èíôîðìàöèþ. Êàæåòñÿ, ïðîñòî òðóñèëà, âñå-òàêè, óáèéñòâî.  Íó à óòðîì ïðèøëà ñ ïîâèííîé è ñî øêàòóëêîé, çàîäíî. Âûñëóøàâ åå ðàññêàç îá ýòîì ïàðíå, ÿ ñëîæèë äâà è äâà. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî åùå íå äîêàçàíî, íàäî óçíàòü î Òîððåíñå ïîáîëüøå. Íàïðèìåð, ãäå îí áûë â òå âå÷åðà. Íî ÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè óâåðåí, ÷òî ìû íàøëè ïðåñòóïíèêà.

- Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÿ çðÿ âñåì ýòèì çàíèìàëñÿ? – Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ðàññòðîåííûì.

- Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî çðÿ. Òå ÷åòâåðî, î êîòîðûõ òû ðàññêàçàë, çà íèìè ñòîèò â áóäóùåì ïðèãëÿäûâàòü ïîòùàòåëüíåå. Ñêàæè â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, ïóñòü ïðèñûëàþò íàì èõ îò÷åòû.

- Õîðîøî, – Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì. 

- Íó âñå, óæå ïîçäíî. Òåáå äàâíûì-äàâíî ïîðà áûòü äîìà. Çàâòðà, åñëè õî÷åøü, ìîæåøü íå ïðèõîäèòü â Äîì. Îò÷åòû òåáå ñìåðòåëüíî íàäîåëè, ÿ òàê ïîäîçðåâàþ! Ëó÷øå ïîáðîäè ïî âñÿêèì ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì ìåñòàì, ïîîáùàéñÿ ñî âñÿêèìè íåíàäåæíûìè òèïàìè… Òû ýòî ëþáèøü, äà? – Ìîóäè óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

- Ëþáëþ. – Ãàððè ðàñöâåë íà ãëàçàõ. 

Ýòî áûëî îáû÷íîé ïðàêòèêîé: Àãåíòû ðåãóëÿðíî «ïàòðóëèðîâàëè» ìàãè÷åñêèé Ëîíäîí, çàãëÿäûâàÿ, êàê ïðàâèëî, â ìåñòà ñ ñàìîé äóðíîé ðåïóòàöèåé è ñàìûìè   íåáëàãîíàäåæíûìè ïîñåòèòåëÿìè. Çàìàñêèðîâàâøèñü, îíè ïîäñëóøèâàëè, ðàññïðàøèâàëè è âûñìàòðèâàëè, â îáùåì, îìåðçèòåëüíî ñåáÿ âåëè. 

Ðàçóìååòñÿ, èì ýòî áåçóìíî íðàâèëîñü. Ðåçóëüòàòû òîæå âïå÷àòëÿëè: ïî÷òè ïîñëå êàæäîãî  òàêîãî «ïîõîäà» àâðîðû ïîëó÷àëè âîðîõ öåííîé èíôîðìàöèè, êîòîðóþ ñàìèì èì áûëî òî÷íî íå äîáûòü. Íå ñâÿçàííûå íèêàêèìè îãðàíè÷åíèÿìè, êðîìå ñîáñòâåííûõ ìîðàëüíûõ íîðì (à êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíè áûëè ñâÿòûìè?) Àãåíòû ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ øëè íà ñäåëêè, èíòðèãîâàëè, ñîçäàâàëè «àãåíòñêèå ñåòè» è âîîáùå òåñíî îáùàëèñü ñ íàðóøèòåëÿìè âñåâîçìîæíûõ ìàãè÷åñêèõ çàêîíîâ. Öåëü îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà, à â äàííîì ñëó÷àå öåëü òîãî ñòîèëà: ñâîáîäà ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà.

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ÿ óñòàë. – óäèâëåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ñîáñòâåííûì îùóùåíèÿì. Íó ëàäíî, òîãäà äî çàâòðà. ß âñå æå çàãëÿíó ïîñëå ïîëóäíÿ. – Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ íà ïðîùàíüå è äèñàïïàðèðîâàë, íå âñòàâàÿ ñî ñòóëà.

- Õâàñòóíèøêà. – Ìîóäè íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

***

Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë ïåðåä äâåðüþ ñâîåãî äîìà. Îí, êîíå÷íî, ìîã î÷óòèòüñÿ è ñðàçó âíóòðè, íî íå çàõîòåë. Ïîòîïòàòüñÿ íà ïîðîãå, îòðÿõèâàÿ íåñóùåñòâóþùóþ ãðÿçü, ïîëåçòü â êàðìàí è äîëãî èñêàòü òàì êëþ÷è, íàêîíåö, îòïåðåòü ìàññèâíóþ äâåðü è øàãíóòü âíóòðü – âñå ýòî áûëî ÷àñòüþ ìàëåíüêîãî, íî îáîæàåìîãî ðèòóàëà «âîçâðàùåíèÿ äîìîé». Ïåðâûì ïîñòóïêîì Ãàððè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïîëó÷èë ðàáîòó  â Òàéíîé êàíöåëÿðèè  è ïåðåñòàë áåñïîêîèòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ðîäèòåëüñêèå äåíüãè ìîãóò ñêîðî çàêîí÷èòüñÿ, ñòàëà ïîêóïêà ñîáñòâåííîãî äîìà. Îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî âåäåò ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äåòñêè, äåëàÿ òàêóþ, â ñóùíîñòè, íå ñëèøêîì íóæíóþ, íî çàòî ñåðüåçíî ïîäîðâàâøóþ åãî áþäæåò, òðàòó. Íî óñòîÿòü âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîã. 

Ó íåãî íèêîãäà íå áûëî íàñòîÿùåãî äîìà. Ñíà÷àëà Äóðñëè, ãäå îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñêîðåå çàêëþ÷åííûì, ÷åì ÷ëåíîì ñåìüè. Ïîòîì Õîãâàðòñ – ÷óäåñíûé, ðîäíîé, çàìå÷àòåëüíûé Õîãâàðòñ, íî… îí âñåãäà ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòî – âðåìåííî. Îí çàêîí÷èò ó÷èòüñÿ è åìó ïðèäåòñÿ óéòè. À Ãàððè ìå÷òàë î ìåñòå, êóäà îí ñìîæåò âîçâðàùàòüñÿ êàæäûé äåíü, äîìå, ãäå åìó âñåãäà ðàäû. 

Ñ ïîñëåäíèì, ïðàâäà, áûëè ïðîáëåìû: ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ñèðèóñ ïîãèá â ïîñëåäíåé ñõâàòêå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, ïîãèá, ïðîêëèíàåìûé òåìè, êîãî ñïàñàë (ñ íåãî ñíÿëè âñå îáâèíåíèÿ òîëüêî ïîñìåðòíî), Ãàððè îïÿòü áûë ñèðîòîé. Íè åäèíîé æèâîé äóøè â äîìå, êðîìå íåãî. Äàæå Õåäâèãè íå áûëî ñ íèì, êàêàÿ-òî ñòðàííàÿ áîëåçíü ëèøèëà åãî ôàìèëèàðà… À íîâîå æèâîòíîå îí çàâîäèòü íå ñòàë. 

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, çàìåòèâ íà ïîëó íåáðåæíî âñóíóòûé â ùåëü äëÿ ïèñåì íåæíî-ðîçîâûé êîíâåðò. 

Ãåðìèîíà. 

Ýòî íàâåðíÿêà îíà. Îí ðàçâåðíóë ïèñüìî è óáåäèëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî îïÿòü íå îøèáñÿ. Ãåðìè â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïîëþáèëà óñòðàèâàòü åìó òàêèå âíåçàïíûå ïðèÿòíûå ñþðïðèçû: íàïðèìåð, ïðèãëàøåíèå âñòðåòèòüñÿ â ïÿòíèöó è ïîéòè êóäà-íèáóäü âìåñòå, êàê ñåé÷àñ. Ìèëàÿ Ãåðìè. Ãàððè çàóëûáàëñÿ è áåðåæíî ïîëîæèë êîíâåðò íà ìàëåíüêèé ñòîëèê ó äâåðè. Îíà âñåìè ñèëàìè ïîääåðæèâàëà èõ ñòàðóþ äðóæáó, è ñ íèì, è ñ Ðîíîì. Ïîñëåäíèé ñåé÷àñ æèë âî Ôðàíöèè ñ æåíîé è äåòüìè. 

Ôëåð, ôåÿ èç âîëøåáíûõ ñêàçîê, ñêîëüêî æå ñèë Ðîí ïîëîæèë, ÷òîáû äîáèòüñÿ åå ëþáâè. Åìó óäàëîñü. Âîò òîëüêî ñ Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíîé îí òåïåðü âèäåëñÿ ñîâñåì ðåäêî

Ïðîøëåïàâ ïî ïëèòàì íåáîëüøîãî õîëëà, Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî â ñòîëîâóþ, ñîåäèíåííóþ ñ êðîõîòíîé êóõíåé. Ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó õîëëà áûëà ãîñòèíàÿ, à íàâåðõó òðè íåáîëüøèõ ñïàëüíè è êàáèíåò. Âîò è âåñü äîì! 

Çàâàðèâ êðóæêó çåëåíîãî æàñìèíîâîãî ÷àÿ, Ãàððè ïðÿìî ñ íåé îòïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ è ÷óòü íå çàñíóë â òåïëîé âîäå. Ëóííûé ñâåò çàñòàâèë áåëîå ïîñòåëüíîå áåëüå ñâåòèòüñÿ â òåìíîòå êîìíàòû, Ãàððè íå ñòàë çàäåðãèâàòü øòîðû è çàñíóë ïðÿìî â ýòîì ëóííîì îçåðå. Åìó ñíèëèñü ÷óäåñíûå ñíû.


	2. Ãëàâà 2

**«Ñûùèê»**

**NC-17**

**Ñëýø****.**

**Ãàððè/Äðàêî**

**Áåòà – ****Olga******

Ãàððè óñòàëî ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ñòóë íåáîëüøîãî îòêðûòîãî êàôå â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå. Òðåõ÷àñîâàÿ ïðîãóëêà ïî ñàìûì íåáëàãîïîëó÷íûì ðàéîíàì ìàãè÷åñêîãî Ëîíäîíà èçìîòàëà åãî ñîâåðøåííî! Ìàíòèÿ íåâèäèìêà, êîíå÷íî, óáåðåãëà åãî îò «íîâûõ çíàêîìñòâ», íî íîãè îòäàâèòü íå ïîìåøàëà. 

Ëåíèâî ïåðåëèñòûâàÿ ìåíþ, îí âûáèðàë ìîðîæåíîå: íà êàæäîé ñòðàíè÷êå ìãíîâåííî ïîÿâëÿëîñü ìåðöàþùåå òðåõìåðíîå èçîáðàæåíèå  ñòàêàí÷èêà ñ î÷åðåäíûì ñîðòîì ëàêîìñòâà, à ïèñêëÿâûé ãîëîñîê ïðèíèìàëñÿ ïåðå÷èñëÿòü èíãðåäèåíòû. Íàêîíåö, îïðåäåëèâøèñü, Ãàððè òêíóë ïàëî÷êîé â òðåõýòàæíóþ êîíñòðóêöèþ èç øàðèêîâ ìîðîæåííîãî, âàôåëåê, ïå÷åíüÿ, êîíôåò è êàðàìåëè. Ìåíþ ñ ëåãêèì õëîïêîì èñ÷åçëî, íà åãî ìåñòå ïîÿâèëñÿ çàêàç.  

Ðàññåÿííî îáæèðàÿñü ìîðîæåíûì, êðàñà Òàéíîé Êàíöåëÿðèè, ñàì Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ëåíèâî ãëàçåë ïî ñòîðîíàì. Ïî÷òè íàïðîòèâ êàôå, â êîòîðîì îí ñèäåë, áûëà ëàâêà Îëëèâàíäåðà. 

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, çàìåòèâ ìàëü÷èêà è äåâî÷êó, ðîáêî íûðíóâøèõ âîâíóòðü:  îí è ñàì óæàñíî òðóñèë, ïîêóïàÿ ñâîþ ïåðâóþ ïàëî÷êó.  Âñå åùå ñ óëûáêîé íà ãóáàõ, Ãàððè ñêîëüçíóë âçãëÿäîì äàëüøå, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ïîñåòèòåëåé êàôå: áûëî åùå ñëèøêîì ðàíî. Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå Ãàððè ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ íà ñòóëå è âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ìóæ÷èíó çà äàëüíèì ñòîëèêîì. Íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé. Ýòè ñâåòëûå âîëîñû è íàäìåííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ìîãëè ïðèíàäëåæàòü òîëüêî îäíîìó ÷åëîâåêó â ìèðå (õîðîøî, äâóì! Íî âòîðîé ïðîâîäèò îòïóñê â Àçêàáàíå). 

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. 

Íó íàäî æå, ñòîèëî òîëüêî âñïîìíèòü… Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ ñîáñòâåííûì ìûñëÿì. Íà ëîâöà è çâåðü áåæèò. Åìó æå ñåãîäíÿ äàëè çàäàíèå «ïîîáùàòüñÿ ñ íåíàäåæíûìè òèïàìè»? íó òàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ìîã áû âçÿòü ïåðâîå ìåñòî â ýòîé íîìèíàöèè! È êñòàòè, ÷òî Ëèøåííûé ïðàâ äåëàåò â äâóõ øàãàõ îò ìàãàçèíà âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷åê? 

Òàê- òàê. 

Ñêîðáíî ïîæèðàåò âçãëÿäîì âèòðèíó. Íîñòàëüãèÿ çàìó÷èëà? Èëè ìû ïðîñòî èçó÷àåì îáñòàíîâêó äëÿ áóäóùåãî îãðàáëåíèÿ? 

Íó, õîðîøî, ýòî îí ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ. Îãðàáèòü Îëëèâàíäåðà è Âîëüäåìîðò â åãî ëó÷øèå ãîäû íå ðåøèëñÿ áû: ÷åëîâåê, ÷üåé âîëå ïîä÷èíÿþòñÿ ñàìûå ìîãóùåñòâåííûå êîëäîâñêèå ñóáñòàíöèè – òå, ÷òî ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ñåðäöåì âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè, òîíêîé íèòüþ, ñâÿçûâàþùåé ÷åëîâåêà ñ åãî ñîáñòâåííîé ñèëîé. Ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî Îëëèâàíäåð ñàì â ïàëî÷êå íå íóæäàåòñÿ. 

È Ãàððè âïîëíå ìîã äîïóñòèòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà!

Ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû è ïîäíÿëñÿ, îñòàâèâ íà ñòîëèêå íåñêîëüêî ìîíåò è íåòðîíóòóþ âàçî÷êó ñ ìîðîæåíûì. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ñëîâíî äàâàÿ ñåáÿ ðàçãëÿäåòü, è ó Ãàððè èñ÷åçëè ïîñëåäíèå ñîìíåíèÿ. Îí. Åãî ñòàðûé äîáðûé âðàã. 

Íåâîëüíî Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, íàõëûíóëè òåïëûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î Õîãâàðòñå, ÷óäåñíîì âðåìåíè, êîãäà äàæå ïîñòîÿííàÿ óãðîçà ñî ñòîðîíû ìîãóùåñòâåííåéøåãî âîëøåáíèêà Àíãëèè,  íå ìîãëà îòâëå÷ü Ãàððè îò ìåëêèõ ñòû÷åê ñ íåíàâèñòíûìè ñëèçåðèíöàìè è ÷åñòîëþáèâûõ ïåðåæèâàíèé èç-çà Êóáêà øêîëû. Òîëüêî ðåáåíîê ñïîñîáåí òàê áåççàáîòíî ñìåøèâàòü ïðèîðèòåòû.

À Äðàêî èçìåíèëñÿ. ×òî-òî ñäåëàë ñ âîëîñàìè. Ðàíüøå îò òîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ãåëÿ, ÷òî îí âûëèâàë ñåáå íà ãîëîâó, ïî ñòåíàì ïëÿñàëè ñîëíå÷íûå çàé÷èêè – ãëàäêî çàëèçàííûå ïàòëû îòðàæàëè ñâåò íå õóæå çåðêàëà! À òåïåðü ñâåòëûå âîëîñû êîðîòêî ïîñòðèæåíû è, ñóäÿ ïî ëåãêîñòè, ñ êîòîðîé îíè âçëåòàþò ïðè ïîâîðîòå ãîëîâû, Ìàëôîé ïðîâåë ïåðåä çåðêàëîì ïðåñòóïíî ìàëî âðåìåíè. 

Ãàððè, ïðèêðûâ ëèöî ãàçåòîé, êðàåì ãëàçà ñëåäèë çà óäàëÿþùåéñÿ ôèãóðîé â ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè. Âûæäàâ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, îí áûñòðî øâûðíóë íà ñòîë äåíüãè è ðâàíóë â áëèæàéøèé ïðîõîä ìåæäó äîìàìè. Îãëÿäåâøèñü, îí íàöåïèë ìàíòèþ – íåâèäèìêó è áóêâàëüíî âûëåòåë ñíîâà íà óëèöó, áåøåíî êðóòÿ ãîëîâîé è ìîëÿñü, ÷òîáû Ìàëôîé íå óñïåë  óéòè. Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, òîò êàê ðàç çàâîðà÷èâàë çà óãîë. 

Ïðåñëåäîâàíèå íà÷àëîñü!

×åðåç ÷àñ Ãàððè óñïåë ïðîêëÿñòü âñå íà ñâåòå è â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü – ñâîå íåóåìíîå ëþáîïûòñòâî! Ìàëôîé, êàçàëîñü, ïðîñòî ðåøèë õîðîøåíüêî ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ! Îíè êðóæèëè ïî óëèöàì, çàãëÿäûâàëè ïî÷òè â êàæäûé ìàãàçèí, íå çàäåðæèâàÿñü òàì, âïðî÷åì. Èçðåäêà Äðàêî íåçàìåòíî îãëÿäûâàëñÿ, ñëîâíî óáåæäàÿñü, ÷òî çà íèì íå ñëåäÿò. Îäèí ðàç ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü, êîãäà Ãàððè áóêâàëüíî äûøàë áëîíäèíó â çàòûëîê: íàñòîðîæåííî ïðèùóðåííûå ñâåòëûå ãëàçà íàñêâîçü ïðîíçèëè Àãåíòà âíèìàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Ãàððè â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âîçíåñ áëàãîäàðñòâåííóþ ìîëèòâó çà òî, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü ìàíòèÿ. 

Òåì âðåìåíåì, Ìàëôîé âñå ÷àùå ïîãëÿäûâàë íà ÷àñû, è Ãàððè íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí íå äîìîé ê îáåäó áîèòñÿ íå óñïåòü. 

Ìàëôîé âûøåë èç î÷åðåäíîé ëàâêè è ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ìàëåíüêîìó öâåòî÷íîìó ìàãàçèí÷èêó. Ïðîáûâ òàì ïàðó ñåêóíä, îí âûøåë îáðàòíî ñ áåëîé ðîçîé íà òîíêîì äëèííîì ñòåáëå. Ìàëôîé ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ âíèç ïî óëèöå, åãî ïàëüöû áåñïîêîéíî òåðåáèëè öâåòîê.  Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè ÷óòü íå óïóñòèë ñâîþ «æåðòâó»! 

Ìàëôîé êàê-òî âíåçàïíî èñ÷åç, ñâåðíóâ â ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíóþ óëî÷êó. Ãàððè ïîñëåäîâàë çà íèì, è òóò íà÷àëîñü ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå! Ìàëôîé óñòðåìèëñÿ ê êâàðòàëó ñ î÷åíü ïëîõîé ðåïóòàöèåé.  Êàæåòñÿ, ïðàâèëà äîâîëüíî íåäâóñìûñëåííî çàïðåùàëè Ëèøåííûì ïðàâ åãî ïîñåùàòü! Äðàêî áûñòðî øàãàë, à íåñ÷àñòíûé öâåòîê â åãî ðóêàõ òåðÿë ëåïåñòêè îäèí çà äðóãèì, äëèííûå ïàëüöû áóêâàëüíî ðâàëè íåñ÷àñòíóþ ðîçó íà êóñî÷êè. 

Èçóìëåíèå Ãàððè áûëî òàêîâî, ÷òî îí âñåðüåç çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ î äóøåâíîì çäîðîâüå Ìàëôîÿ.  Äðàêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ ó îäíîãî èç ïîñëåäíèõ äîìîâ, íå äîéäÿ äî çàïðåùåííîé åìó óëèöû Àëèñòåðà Êðîóëè âñåãî íåñêîëüêèõ ôóòîâ. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì íè÷åì íå ïðèìå÷àòåëüíîãî äîìà, îòøâûðíóë èçóðîäîâàííûé öâåòîê è îòêðûë äâåðü. 

Îí òàì, ÷òî, æèâåò? 

×òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî Ãàððè, ÷òî ÍÀÑÒÎËÜÊÎ Ìàëôîé èçìåíèòüñÿ íå ìîã: ñòàðåíüêèé è ÿâíî íóæäàþùèéñÿ â ðåìîíòå, äîìèê íå ìîã ñòàòü ïðèñòàíèùåì íàäìåííîãî ñëèçåðèíöà. ×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåìíîãî  íåëîâêî, Ãàððè ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê äâåðè è, îáåðíóâ ðóêó ìàíòèåé, äåðíóë çà ðó÷êó – äâåðü ïîääàëàñü. Íåîñòîðîæíîñòü? Èëè òóò åùå êîãî-òî æäàëè?  

Ãàððè ñêîëüçíóë â äîì, îãëÿäåëñÿ: ïûëü è êàêîé-òî íåæèëîé çàïàõ â äîìå ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëè î òîì, ÷òî çäåñü íèêòî íå æèë ïîñòîÿííî. Ìåñòî òàéíîé âñòðå÷è? Êàê èíòåðåñíî! 

Óñëûøàâ ñòóê íà âòîðîì ýòàæå, Ãàððè ñòàë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ñòóïàÿ î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî – îí-òî çíàë, êàêèìè ýòè ëåñòíèöû ìîãóò áûòü êîâàðíûìè! Íàêîíåö, Ãàððè çàìåð â êîðèäîðå, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü. Îäíà èç äâåðåé ñëåâà áûëà ðàñïàõíóòà íàïîëîâèíó, è Ãàððè ñêîëüçíóë âïåðåä. 

Ýòà êîìíàòà óæå íå ïðîèçâîäèëà âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íåîáèòàåìîé: ÷èñòî, íà ñòîëèêå – öâåòû, áîëüøàÿ êðîâàòü àêêóðàòíî çàïðàâëåíà. È ïóñòî. Íà ëåâîé ñòåíå – åùå îäíà äâåðü. Â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè Ãàððè ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âïåðåä è óæå ïî÷òè îáåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè… Ëåãêîå äâèæåíèå çà ñïèíîé ïîäñêàçàëî, ÷òî îí óæå íå îäèí: 

- Íó íàêîíåö-òî ìû îñòàëèñü âäâîåì. Òîëüêî òû è ÿ. – ïîñëûøàëîñü íåæíîå ìóðëûêàíüå. Ãàððè åäâà óäåðæàëñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîäïðûãíóòü íà ìåñòå è ñ äèêî êîëîòÿùèìñÿ ñåðäöåì ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ.  

Êàðòèíà, ïðåäñòàâøàÿ åãî ãëàçàì, íà ìèã çàñòàâèëà îñòîëáåíåòü: Äðàêî îáíèìàë çà òàëèþ æåíùèíó, êîòîðàÿ â ýòîò ìîìåíò çàêðûâàëà äâåðü êîìíàòû íà êëþ÷:

- Òåïåðü òû îò ìåíÿ íå óáåæèøü. – âñå ñ òåìè æå êîøà÷üèìè èíòîíàöèÿìè ïðîäîëæèëà æåíùèíà, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü è îïóñêàÿ êëþ÷ â âûðåç áëóçêè. Ñâîè ìàíòèè îíè óæå óñïåëè ñáðîñèòü. Íåâûñîêàÿ, ñ òåìíûìè âüþùèìèñÿ âîëîñàìè, îíà íå áûëà êðàñèâîé, õîòÿ âïîëíå ìîãëà ïîêàçàòüñÿ õîðîøåíüêîé, åñëè âû ëþáèòå òîùèõ øàòåíîê ñ íîñîì – êíîïî÷êîé è êàïðèçíûìè ãóáêàìè. Ãàððè ñðàçó æå óçíàë åå: Ãëîðèÿ! Åãî óñëóæëèâàÿ ïîìîùíèöà èç Îòäåëà ïî Íàäçîðó!!  

Òàê-òàê, çíà÷èò, âñòðå÷àåìñÿ ñî ñâîèìè «ïîäîïå÷íûìè»? Åùå è èç Îðàíæåâîé ïàïêè? 

Áîæå. ×òî îíà äåëàåò? 

Æåíùèíà â ýòîò ìîìåíò êàê ðàç ñíèìàëà þáêó, òàê ÷òî ñîìíåíèé â åå íàìåðåíèÿõ, âîîáùå-òî,  íå îñòàâàëîñü. Ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü â ïàíè÷åñêîì óæàñå. ÌÅÐËÈÍ!! Ó Ìàëôîÿ æå – ÑÂÈÄÀÍÈÅ!!  È íà ýòî ñâèäàíèå, âåäîìûé, íå èíà÷å, «ñûùèöêîé èíòóèöèåé» ïðÿìèêîì óãîäèë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ãåíèàëüíî. 

Ãàððè çàñòîíàë ïðî ñåáÿ â îò÷àÿíèè. Íó è ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü? Äâåðü çàïåðòà, êëþ÷ ó ýòîé… ãì. Áëóçêó îíà, êîíå÷íî, ñíÿëà, òàê ÷òî êëþ÷ äîñòàòü íå ïðîáëåìà. Ãàððè íåðâíî ïðîãëîòèë ñëþíó, êîãäà îí óâèäåë, ÍÀÑÊÎËÜÊÎ äîñòóïåí êëþ÷: Ãëîðèÿ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ïðåäïî÷èòàåò î÷åíü îòêðûòîå áåëüå! Íåñëûøíî âçâûâ, Ãàððè êðóòàíóëñÿ, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü, è ñ îãðîìíûì âíèìàíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ â ñòåíó ïåðåä íèì. Òàê. Äàæå åñëè îí ðàçäîáóäåò êëþ÷…..  Â ýòîò ìîìåíò åãî ðàññóæäåíèÿ áûëè ïðåðâàíû: æåíùèíà âñêðèêíóëà, è Ãàððè ñ ñèëîé ñæàë êóëàêè. Íå îòâëåêàòüñÿ! Äàæå åñëè ðàçäîáóäåò… Ìåðëèí, ÷òî òàì ñ íåé äåëàþò?! Òàê âñõëèïûâàåò, à Ìàëôîé, êàæåòñÿ, åùå äàæå íå ðàçäåëñÿ. 

ÃÀÐÐÈ! 

Êëþ÷. Òî÷íî, êëþ÷. Èíòåðåñíî, îíè ÷òî, íå çàìåòÿò, êàê äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, äà?  À ìîæåò, è íå çàìåòÿò. Çà ñïèíîé Ãàððè ïðîèñõîäèëî ÷òî-òî ñîâñåì óæ íåñóñâåòíîå. Åìó æå íàäî óçíàòü, ãäå êëþ÷? Íàäî! Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî îáåðíóëñÿ, êàê ðàç, ÷òîáû óñïåòü óâèäåòü îáíàæåííîãî ïî ïîÿñ Ìàëôîÿ, ïàäàþùåãî âìåñòå ñ óæå ÃÎËÎÉ…. Ãàððè, îòâåðíèñü…  Ãëîðèåé íà ïîñòåëü. 

- À êëþ÷ ÿ òåáå íå îòäààààì… – òîìíî ïðîòÿíóëà ýòà ðàçâðàòíèöà. Ãàððè ñíîâà êðóòàíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ: Ãëîðèÿ êàê ðàç çàñîâûâàëà êëþ÷ ïîä ïîäóøêó, íåèñòîâî ïðè ýòîì èçâèâàÿñü. 

Âñå. Õàíà. 

Ãàððè ïðîøèá õîëîäíûé ïîò, êîãäà îí ïîíÿë âåñü óæàñ ñâîåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ. Çàïåðò. Íåâèäèì. Ñ Ìàëôîåì. È ñëóæàùåé ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Ñîáèðàþùèìèñÿ çàíÿòüñÿ… óñëûøàâ ãëóõîé ñòîí, Ãàððè ïîïðàâèë ñåáÿ: ÓÆÅ çàíèìàþùèìèñÿ ëþáîâüþ.

È ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü? Ãàððè áîðîëñÿ ñ äâóìÿ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûìè æåëàíèÿìè: çàæàòü óøè è – îáåðíóòüñÿ!  ×òî äåëàòü, ÷òî äåëàòü. Ïðûãàòü íàäî. Òüôó. Æäàòü íàäî. Êîãäà-òî æå îíè óñòàíóò. Äîìîé çàõîòÿò. Èíòåðåñíî, íàäîëãî Ìàëôîÿ õâàòèò? ÃÀÐÐÈ!! Âñå-âñå, ÿ ýòî òàê ñïðîñèë. 

Æåíùèíà êðè÷àëà âñå ãðîì÷å, âñõëèïûâàÿ è ðóãàÿñü ïðè ýòîì òàê, ÷òî Ãàððè äàæå ìûñëåííî ïîçäðàâèë åå ñ íåñêîëüêèìè óäà÷íûìè îáîðîòàìè. Ìàëôîé çà âñå âðåìÿ, êàæåòñÿ, íå ïðîðîíèë íè çâóêà. Òîëüêî äûõàíèå åãî ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå áîëåå õðèïëûì è ÷àñòûì. Íàêîíåö, ðàçäàëñÿ ñîâñåì óæ íåèñòîâûé, ðûäàþùèé âñêðèê Ãëîðèè, è ïî÷òè ñðàçó øóìíî âûäîõíóë Ìàëôîé. Ïàðó ìèíóò áûëî òèõî, Ãàððè, ñîâåðøåííî èçìîòàííûé â áîðüáå çà ñàìîîáëàäàíèå, íå âûäåðæàë. Îí ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ è çàìåð, óñòàâèâøèñü âî âñå ãëàçà. 

Ãëîðèÿ ðàçìåòàëàñü ïî ïîñòåëè, ñ çàæìóðåííûìè ãëàçàìè è çàêóøåííîé ãóáîé, îíà èçîãíóëàñü,  ïîõîæàÿ íà ñîãíóòóþ âåòêó: ïîçà áûëà ïîëíà òàêîãî æå ñêðûòîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Äðàêî ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íåé, óïèðàÿñü ðóêàìè ïî îáå ñòîðîíû, îí äåðæàë ñâîå òåëî íà âåñó, íå êàñàÿñü æåíùèíû. Ãóáû áëîíäèíà ñêîëüçèëè ïî êîæå Ãëîðèè, ñëåäóÿ ïðè÷óäëèâûì ïóòåì è, ïîõîæå, ýòîò ïóòü áûë âûáðàí âåðíî. 

Êàæäîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ïðèïóõøèõ ðîçîâûõ ãóá çàñòàâëÿëî æåíùèíó âçäðàãèâàòü è ñèëüíåå âöåïëÿòüñÿ â ïðîñòûíè, áåñïîùàäíî êîìêàÿ òîíêóþ òêàíü. Äðàêî ïðèêóñèë áëåäíóþ êîæó, âûçûâàâ òèõèé ñòîí, ïîòîì ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê ìãíîâåííî ïîêðàñíåâøåìó îòïå÷àòêó ÿçûêîì è ìåäëåííî çàñêîëüçèë, ðèñóÿ ñïèðàëè. Ñâåòëàÿ ãîëîâà äâèãàëàñü â ðâàíîì ðèòìå: òî áûñòðåå, òî ìåäëåííåå. Îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü, óêóñèòü, ëèçíóòü. Ãàððè ïîíèìàë, ÷òî åìó ñëåäîâàëî áû îòâåðíóòüñÿ, íî ýòà ìûñëü îñòàâàëàñü ãäå-òî íà ïåðèôåðèè ñîçíàíèÿ. 

Ó Ãàððè ïåðåñîõëî âî ðòó, íàçîéëèâàÿ ïóëüñàöèÿ êðîâè â ñîâåðøåííî îïðåäåëåííîì ìåñòå äåëàëà ñèòóàöèþ íó… ñîâåðøåííî êîøìàðíîé. È ÷òî? Ìîæåò, ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ? 

Òî, ÷òî ýòà äèêàÿ ìûñëü ïîêàçàëàñü íà ìãíîâåíèå î÷åíü äàæå ðàçóìíîé, ïåðåïóãàëî Ãàððè ïî÷òè äî èñòåðèêè. Íî ãëàç îí âñå ðàâíî íå îòâåë.

Ìàëôîé ïîäíÿëñÿ ê ãóáàì ëþáîâíèöû è ïðèñîñàëñÿ ê íåé â òàêîì äîëãîì ïîöåëóå, ÷òî Ãàððè ýòî ñòàëî ðàçäðàæàòü. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ðóêè Ãëîðèè õèùíî ñæàëèñü íà … ýýý.. çàäíèöå Ìàëôîÿ, åå íîãè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã áåäåð ëþáîâíèêà?  Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîáèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé îá ñòåíêó, íî ýòî íå ïîìîãëî: ìàíòèÿ ïðåñòóïíî ñìÿã÷èëà óäàð. 

Äðàêî õðèïëî ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî îäîáðèòåëüíîå è ïîäìÿë ïîä ñåáÿ æåíùèíó. Åãî ðóêè çàæèëè ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíüþ, òîíêèå ïàëüöû íåâåñîìî ñêîëüçèëè ïî êîæå, öàðàïàëè, ãëàäèëè è ìÿëè.  Äðàêî ïîêóñûâàë ïëå÷î  ëþáîâíèöû, â òî æå âðåìÿ ñ ìÿãêîé íàñòîé÷èâîñòüþ óñòàíàâëèâàÿ åå â íóæíóþ ïîçèöèþ… Ãàððè îñòåêëåíåâøèì âçãëÿäîì ñëåäèë çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì íà êðîâàòè. Êðîâü êèïåëà, à ðàçóì ïîçîðíî êàïèòóëèðîâàë. 

×åðåç äâà ñ ïîëîâèíîé ÷àñà Ãàððè óçíàë î ñåêñå ìíîæåñòâî ðàíåå íåèçâåñòíûõ âåùåé, âñïîòåë òàê, ÷òî ìàíòèþ ìîæíî áûëî ñïîêîéíî âûæèìàòü, è óæàñíî íàìó÷àëñÿ îò íå ïðîõîäÿùåãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ â èçâåñòíîì ìåñòå. Ïîïðîáîâàë «ïîìî÷ü ñåáå ñàì», íî ñäåëàë òîëüêî õóæå – îùóùåíèÿ óæå áûëè áëèçêè ê áîëè. Ê òîìó æå, ïðèâëåê âíèìàíèå Ìàëôîÿ, áûñòðûé âçãëÿä, êîòîðûì îí îáåæàë êîìíàòó (îòîðâàâøèñü îò ãóá Ãëîðèè, ÷òî âûçâàëî ó íåå ÷óòü ëè íå èñòåðèêó) íå îñòàâëÿë ñîìíåíèé â åãî îòìåííîì ñëóõå. À âîò ðÿäîì ñ Ãëîðèåé ìîæíî áûëî ôåéåðâåðêè çàïóñêàòü. Äåâóøêà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íàñëàæäàëàñü ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Ãàððè åå ïîíèìàë. Òüôó! Òî åñòü…

Ïîõîæàÿ íà ðàñïëàâëåííîå æåëå, Ãëîðèÿ ñ áëàæåííîé óëûáêîé ñïîëçëà ñ êðîâàòè è, ñïîòûêàÿñü, íàïðàâèëàñü êàê ðàç ê òîé, âòîðîé, äâåðè.  Ìàëôîé îñòàëñÿ ëåæàòü íà êðîâàòè, çàêèíóâ ðóêè çà ãîëîâó. 

Åãî ëèöî óñïåëî âåðíóòü ñåáå íåâîçìóòèìîñòü, è, åñëè áû íå õàðàêòåðíûé «ïåéçàæ», îí íè÷åì áû íå íàïîìèíàë ëþáîâíèêà, òîëüêî ÷òî ïîëó÷èâøåãî õîðîøóþ (î äà!) ïîðöèþ óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Èç-çà îñòàâëåííîé ïðèîòêðûòîé Ãëîðèåé äâåðè ïîñëûøàëñÿ ïëåñê âîäû è ñëåäîì – íåóâåðåííîå, íî âåñüìà æèçíåðàäîñòíîå, ïåíèå ñàìîé äåâóøêè. Äðàêî áîëåçíåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ è ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà æèâîò, çàêðûâàÿ ãîëîâó ïîäóøêîé. Åãî ñïèíà áûëà áóêâàëüíî èñïîëîñîâàíà íîãòÿìè, èç îäíîé öàðàïèíû åùå äàæå ñî÷èëàñü êðîâü. 

Õì. Ýòî, êàæåòñÿ, èëè Ìàëôîé äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå òàê óæ íàñëàæäàëñÿ «ñåàíñîì»?  

Îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, îòòóäà âûïîðõíóëà (ÃÎËÀß!) Ãëîðèÿ. Ãàððè ïîñïåøíî îòâåðíóëñÿ è óñëûøàë ëåíèâûé ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ – êàæåòñÿ, îí âîîáùå ïåðâûé ðàç çàãîâîðèë:  
  


- Êñòàòè, ÷òî òàì ñ ìîåé ïðîñüáîé?  - îí ñòàðàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü íåáðåæíî, íî íåêîòîðîå íàïðÿæåíèå â ãîëîñå ñêðûòü íå ñóìåë.

- Î! Âñå îòëè÷íî! – ëåãêîìûñëåííî ïðîùåáåòàëà Ãëîðèÿ. – Ìîé ìàëü÷èê, ìîé ëþáèèèèìûé! Äàé ÿ òåáÿ ïîöåëóóóó…

- È âñå-òàêè? Êîãäà ÿ óçíàþ âñå òî÷íî? 

- Ñðàçó æå! Ñðà-çó-æå! ß âñå- âñå ñäåëàþ!!

Êîãäà, íàêîíåö, ïàðî÷êà îäåëàñü è íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè, Ãàððè óæå ãîòîâ áûë ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ áûñòðîé è áåçáîëåçíåííîé ñìåðòüþ! Íó ñêîëüêî ìîæíî åãî ìó÷èòü?? Ýòî æå âðåäíî, òàê… íàïðÿãàòüñÿ!! 

Ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâèâ ñåáÿ ïîäîæäàòü äëÿ ñòðàõîâêè ïÿòü ìèíóò ïîñëå èõ óõîäà, Ãàððè ïóëåé âûëåòåë èç ýòîãî ÷åðòîâà äîìà, íàãðàäèâøåãî åãî òðåìÿ ÷àñàìè òàêèõ ïûòîê!!!

Ðåøàòü, êóäà íàïðàâèòüñÿ äàëüøå, äîëãî íå ïðèøëîñü. Ãàððè ðûñöîé ïðèïóñòèë â ñòîðîíó çíàêîìîãî (ïîíàñëûøêå, ðàçóìååòñÿ! À âû ÷òî ïîäóìàëè?) áîðäåëÿ íà òîé ñàìîé óëèöå Àëèñòåðà Êðîóëè. Âëåòåâ òóäà, îí åäâà íå çàáûë ñäåðíóòü ìàíòèþ- íåâèäèìêó, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñõâàòèòü çà ðóêó ïîêàçàâøóþñÿ íåâîçìîæíî êðàñèâîé äåâóøêó è ðâàíóòü ñ íåé íàâåðõ. Íàêîíåö-òî.

×åðåç ïîëòîðà ÷àñà (äà-äà. íàïðÿæåíèå íàäî ñíèìàòü òùàòåëüíî) Ãàððè áëàæåííî âûòÿíóëñÿ íà ïîñòåëè, ëåíèâî ïîãëàæèâàÿ äåâóøêó ïî ïëå÷èêó. Òà âíåçàïíî ïðèïîäíÿëàñü íà ðóêàõ è ñêëîíèëàñü íàä íèì, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì çàãëÿäûâàÿ â ãëàçà:

- Õîòåëà áû ÿ çíàòü, ìèëûé, êîãî òû ñåé÷àñ ïðåäñòàâëÿë íà ìîåì ìåñòå? Êòî è ÷åì çàñëóæèë òàêîé íàêàë?  ß íà íåå… èëè íà íåãî?.. ïîõîæà?  - îíà ëóêàâî óëûáíóëàñü, öàðàïíóâ íîãîòêîì æèâîò Ãàððè. À Ïîòòåðà ìåäëåííî çàëèâàëà ëåäÿíàÿ âîëíà óæàñà: îí íàêîíåö-òî òîëêîì ðàçãëÿäåë òàê ïîíðàâèâøóþñÿ åìó âåäüìî÷êó. 

Õóäîùàâàÿ, âûñîêàÿ, ëèöî ñåðäå÷êîì è ñâåòëûå ãëàçà. À ãëàâíîå - êîðîòêî ñòðèæåíûå ñâåòëûå âîëîñû… çíàêîìîãî, òàêîãî çíàêîìîãî îòòåíêà.

Íäà, Ãàððè. È íà ÷üåì æå ìåñòå òû ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ? Íà ìåñòå Äðàêî? Èëè … âñå æå… Ãëîðèè?  Ãàððè òèõî âçâûë è óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó. Äåâóøêà âñòðåâîæåíî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, à Ãàððè Ïîòòåð áåçóäåðæíî õîõîòàë, íå â ñèëàõ îñòàíîâèòü èñòåðèêó.

***

- Î, ïðèâåò, Íåâèëë! – Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ â Ãîñòèíîé è, íå óâèäåâ Ìîóäè, øàãíóë áûëî îáðàòíî.

- Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè. Åñëè òû èùåøü Àëàñòîðà, òî åãî çäåñü  íåò. Îí àïïàðèðîâàë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. ß òóò âîîáùå îäèí îñòàëñÿ, – íåìíîãî îáèæåííî çàêîí÷èë òîëñòÿ÷îê. – Âîò, ïèøó îò÷åò… - â åãî ãîëîñå áûëî ñòîëüêî ãðóñòè, ÷òî Ãàððè îò äóøè ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàë, âñïîìíèâ ñîáñòâåííûå íåäàâíèå ìó÷åíèÿ. 

- Ñïàñèáî, Íåâèëë! – Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë, äàæå íå äàâ Ëîíãáîòòîìó çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó: Ìèíèñòåðñòâî! Îòëè÷íî! Çàîäíî è óçíàåì êîå-÷òî ó Ãëîðèè… 

***

- Õîðîøî, ÷òî òû ïðèøåë, Ãàððè, – Àëàñòîð Ìîóäè ïî-õîçÿéñêè óñòðîèëñÿ â ñàìîì óäîáíîì êðåñëå ìàëåíüêîãî êàáèíåòèêà, îäíîãî èç íåñêîëüêèõ, ïðèíàäëåæàâøèõ Îòäåëó ïî íàäçîðó, è ïåðåâîäèë âíèìàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä îáû÷íîãî ãëàçà ñ îäíîé íåïîäâèæíî ïîâèñøåé ïåðåä íèì â âîçäóõå êàðòèíêè íà äðóãóþ. – Ìû áûëè ïðàâû, ýòî òà ñàìàÿ øêàòóëêà, è â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ âñåõ,  íó, ïî÷òè âñåõ  ïîñòðàäàâøèõ,  îíà ôèãóðèðóåò. Ýòà âåùèöà îòïå÷àòàëàñü â ïàìÿòè åùå è ïîòîìó, ÷òî õóëèãàíû ñî øêàòóëêàìè îáû÷íî íå ðàçãóëèâàþò, çíàåøü ëè. 

- Çíà÷èò, ýòî òî÷íî îí? 

- À Ìåðëèí åãî çíàåò…- íåñåðüåçíûé òîí Ìîóäè â òàêîé íåïîäõîäÿùèé äëÿ øóòîê ìîìåíò íåìíîãî óäèâèë Ãàððè. Àëàñòîð ïðîäîëæàë, – âñå êàê-òî î÷åíü ñõîäèòñÿ. È øêàòóëêà ó ïàðíÿ áûëà. È âðåìÿ ñâîáîäíîå, ìû ïðîâåðÿëè, â ýòè âå÷åðà åãî íèêòî íå âèäåë. È ïîâîä– ïàëî÷êó óêðàñòü. Íî … ãëóïî ýòî. Î÷åíü ãëóïî. Çà÷åì? Íå ìîã  îí íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ñìîæåò  óéòè îò íàêàçàíèÿ. Äà âîò åùå: ãäå îí âçÿë øêàòóëêó? È êóäà äåë ïàëî÷êó?  - Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà Ìîóäè â ïîëíåéøåì îñòîëáåíåíèè. Íåóæåëè, îí õî÷åò ñêàçàòü, ÷òî… 

- Äåëî çàêðûòî, Ãàððè. – Ìîóäè ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ. Îò åãî äóðàøëèâî- çàäóì÷èâîãî òîíà íå îñòàëîñü è ñëåäà. – Ìû çðÿ ïîòðàòèëè âðåìÿ. Âûïîëíèëè ðàáîòó ýòèõ íåóìåõ èç Îòäåëà. Êàê îíè ýòîãî ïàðøèâöà ïðîçåâàëè? Ðàñòÿïû.

- Íå çíàëè íóæíûõ âîïðîñîâ. Âåðèòàñåðóì – ýòî æå íå ÷òåíèå ìûñëåé, à òîëüêî ïðàâäèâûå îòâåòû. 

- Ïîóâîëüíÿòü âñåõ. Íè÷÷÷åãî íå äåëàþò, – ñòðàøíåíüêî çûðêíóâ è, ñîñòðîèâ íà èçóðîäîâàííîì ëèöå ñîâñåì óæ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ãðèìàñó, Ìîóäè äâèíóëñÿ ê äâåðè. Íà ïîðîãå îí îáåðíóëñÿ:

- Èäåøü?

- Í-íåò. Åùå ïàðà äåë. – áûñòðî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. 

- Õîðîøî. Â Øòàá ìîæåøü ñåãîäíÿ óæå íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. – Îí øàãíóë â äâåðíîé ïðîåì è Ãàððè òåïåðü ìîã òîëüêî ñëûøàòü åãî ãóñòîé ðàñêàòèñòûé áàñ: 

- Ðàçâåëè òóò ðàáîòíè÷êîâ. Äåëàòü èì íå÷åãî… 

Ãàððè õìûêíóë. Òóò Ìîóäè ÿâíî ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ. Òîëüêî â èõ îòäåëå çà ìåñÿö ïðîèñõîäèëî ñòîëüêî âñåãî, ÷òî ñâèòêè ñ îò÷åòàìè (î÷åíü êðàòêèìè îò÷åòàìè) ïðèõîäèëîñü ïåðåâîçèòü èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî â óìåíüøåííîì âèäå. Äà è òî íåìàëåíüêèé ñâåðòîê âûõîäèë. 

×òî æå êàñàåòñÿ àâðîðîâ, òî èõ îïðåäåëåííî áûëî ñëèøêîì ìàëî äëÿ òàêîãî îáúåìà ðàáîò. 

Ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî áîðîòüñÿ ïðèõîäèëîñü íå òîëüêî, è íå ñòîëüêî ñ ïðåñòóïíûìè ìàãàìè, ñêîëüêî ñî âñÿêîé íå÷èñòüþ, ðàçìíîæàâøåéñÿ è ìóòèðîâàâøåé ñ çàâèäíîé ñêîðîñòüþ. Ïîõîæå, íà ýòî äåëî  íå÷èñòü óáèâàëà âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ. Ðàçâðàòíàÿ òàêàÿ íå÷èñòü.

***

- Ãëîðèÿ… 

- Äà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, – äåâóøêà îáåðíóëàñü, ñèÿÿ óëûáêîé, è Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì îòîãíàë ÷åðåäó âåñüìà íåïðèñòîéíûõ  êàðòèíîê- âîñïîìèíàíèé ñ åå ó÷àñòèåì. 

- Ãëîðèÿ, ìíå íóæíî ñ òîáîé ñåðüåçíî ïîãîâîðèòü.. Íåò!  Íå çäåñü. Ïîøëè ëó÷øå â êàáèíåò, òàì íàñ íå óñëûøàò. 

Ãàððè ñòîÿë, îòâåðíóâøèñü ê îêíó, è èçó÷àë ïåéçàæ, ìó÷èòåëüíî ñîîáðàæàÿ, êàê æå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, íà÷àòü. Ãëîðèÿ äåëèêàòíî êàøëÿíóëà, íàïîìèíàÿ î ñåáå. Íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, Ãàððè íåãðîìêî ñïðîñèë: 

- Ãëîðèÿ, ÷òî òåáÿ ñâÿçûâàåò ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì? – åå çàìåøàòåëüñòâî äëèëîñü âñåãî ïàðó ñåêóíä.

- Ýòî... ýòî îäèí èç «ïîäîïå÷íûõ». Âû ñïðàøèâàëè î íåì â ïðîøëûé ðàç. – Òàê. Îíà çàíåðâíè÷àëà, íî âñå åùå íàäååòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ñëó÷àéíîñòü.

- Ãëîðèÿ, ÿ âàñ âèäåë. 

- Íî êàê…- îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âûäàëà ñåáÿ ýòèì íåâîëüíûì âîçãëàñîì è çàìîë÷àëà.

- Íåâàæíî. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ î âàøèõ áîëåå ÷åì äðóæåñêèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ.

- Íî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ, ïðàâî, íå ïîíèìàþ… - Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ, ïðåðûâàÿ åå íåòåðïåëèâûì âçìàõîì ðóêè. Â åå ãîëîñå ÷åòêî äîçèðîâàííàÿ äîëÿ âîçìóùåíèÿ. 

Ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàÿâèòü, ÷òî ñïàòü ñ Ëèøåííûìè åùå íèêòî íå çàïðåùàë. Íåïðîñòàÿ øòó÷êà.

- Ãëîðèÿ, ìåíÿ íå âîëíóþò òâîè ëþáîâíûå ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ. ß õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî òû åìó íàîáåùàëà. ×òî ýòî çà «îáùåå äåëî» òàêîå? – Ãëàçà âûäàëè åå, áåñïîìîùíî çàáåãàâ ïîä âûæèäàþùèì âçãëÿäîì Ãàððè. Îíà ìîë÷àëà.

- Òû æå íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ íà÷àë ðàññëåäîâàíèå? Äàæå åñëè ÿ íè÷åãî íå óçíàþ, òåáÿ óâîëÿò çà àìîðàëüíîå ïîâåäåíèå. Âàøà èñòîðèÿ, êîíå÷íî, íå ëþáîâü òþðåìùèöû è çàêëþ÷åííîãî, íî î÷åíü, î÷åíü ïîõîæå.

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, íåò! – âîò ñåé÷àñ îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî èñïóãàëàñü. Íà ëèöå – ìîëüáà, à â ãëàçàõ – ñòðàõ è ÿðîñòü. Òàê, òàê. – Íå íàäî ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ! ß Âàì âñå ðàññêàæó. Òîëüêî… 

- Òû âåäü íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ìåíÿ ïðîñèòü õðàíèòü âñå â òàéíå? – Ãàððè äàæå çàñìåÿëñÿ îò íåëåïîñòè ñèòóàöèè. 

- Íåò, íå ñîáèðàþñü, – åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ãëóõî è ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî. – ß… ÿ îáìàíóëà åãî.

- Îáìàíóëà? Óæå èíòåðåñíî.

- ß ïîîáåùàëà Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ, ÷òî ïðîòîëêíó îäèí äîêóìåíò… ïðèêàç, ïîçâîëÿþùèé Ëèøåííûì èìåòü ÷óòü áîëüøå ïðàâ. 

- Íî ýòî æå…

- ß çíàþ! Ïðàâèëà íèêòî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ìåíÿòü! È óæ êîíå÷íî, ýòî ìîæåò ñäåëàòü òîëüêî Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà. 

- È îí ïîâåðèë? 

- Î, ÿ î÷åíü ïîäðîáíî êàæäûé ðàç ðàññêàçûâàþ åìó, êàê âñå çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, – íà åå ìåðòâåííî-áëåäíûå ùåêè ïîñòåïåííî ñòàë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ðóìÿíåö, îíà äàæå ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Ãàððè ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñïîêîåí. Íåâåðíî èñòîëêîâàâ åãî áîëåå ÷åì áëàãîæåëàòåëüíóþ ðåàêöèþ, îíà çà÷àñòèëà:

- Ýòî òàê çàáàâíî! Îí êàæäûé ðàç ïðîñòî òàåò îò ñ÷àñòüÿ, êîãäà ÿ åìó ýòî ãîâîðþ! Ýòî æå Ëèøåííûé ïðàâ, ìåðçîñòü, ÷óäîì íå óãîäèâøàÿ â Àçêàáàí! Ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ñäåëàë ëîâêèé õîä, î÷àðîâàâ îäíó èç Îòäåëà ïî íàäçîðó. À ñàì îò îò÷àÿíèÿ ãîòîâ âåðèòü âñåìó! Ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ ìàðèîíåòêîé! Íàâåðíîå, ìå÷òàåò î òåõ äíÿõ, êîãäà îí áåçíàêàçàííî óáèâàë ñâîè íåâèííûå æåðòâû! Î, ÿ êàæäûé ðàç îò äóøè ñìåþñü… 

- Íèêòî èç Ëèøåííûõ íå óáèë íè îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, áóäü òî ìàããë èëè ìàã. Èíà÷å îíè íå îñòàëèñü áû íà ñâîáîäå – õîëîäíûé òîí Ãàððè äîëæåí áûë áû íàñòîðîæèòü ñîâñåì íå ãëóïóþ æåíùèíó, íî îò âîëíåíèÿ è íàõëûíóâøåãî îáëåã÷åíèÿ, åå óæå íåñëî äàëüøå: 

- Î, íó, êîíå÷íî æå, îí óáèâàë! Ðàçâå ìîæíî òóò ñêàçàòü íàâåðíÿêà? Ïóñòü íå ýòîé ïàëî÷êîé, ìîæåò, îí èõ âîîáùå ðóêàìè äóøèë! Îí ìåðçîñòü, ìåðçîñòü! Ïîâåðüòå, óæ ÿ-òî çíàþ! Îí è õóäøåãî çàñëóæèâàåò!.. – Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îòâðàùåíèå ê ýòîé æåíùèíå íàêàòûâàåò íà íåãî óäóøëèâîé âîëíîé. Îí îòîøåë ïîäàëüøå îò íåå, ñëîâíî îò èñòî÷íèêà íåïðèÿòíîãî çàïàõà, è ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ çà îêíî. 

- Ïî÷åìó æå òîãäà âû åãî… ïîëþáèëè? 

- Êàêàÿ ëþáîâü! – Ãëîðèÿ äàæå èñïóãàëàñü. - ß ïðîñòî… çàáàâëÿëàñü! Ýòî íå ÷óâñòâà, ýòî  îùóùåíèÿ. ×èñòî ôèçè÷åñêèå îùóùåíèÿ, åñëè âû ïîíèìàåòå, î ÷åì ÿ. – Î, îíà óñïåëà âåðíóòü ñåáå âñþ ñâîþ óâåðåííîñòü. Åå ãîëîñ ñòàë ìÿãêèì è íåìíîãî ñíèñõîäèòåëüíûì, ñëîâíî îíà ãîâîðèëà ñ ðåáåíêîì.

- Íó ÷òî æå, Ãëîðèÿ. Òîãî, ÷òî òû ìíå òóò íàãîâîðèëà, õâàòèò, íàâåðíîå, è íà äâà óâîëüíåíèÿ, – Ãàððè íå îáåðíóëñÿ, íî âñå ðàâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê àòìîñôåðà çà åãî ñïèíîé ñíîâà ñãóñòèëàñü îò îò÷àÿíèÿ è ñòðàõà. – Íî ïóñòü ýòî îñòàåòñÿ íà òâîåé ñîâåñòè… 

- Î, ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð!!!

-…à ÿ, – íå îáðàùàÿ íà íåå âíèìàíèÿ, ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, – îñòàâëÿþ çà ñîáîé ïðàâî â äàëüíåéøåì îòñëåæèâàòü òâîå îòíîøåíèå ê Ëèøåííûì ïðàâ. È åñëè òû åùå õîòü ðàç âîñïîëüçóåøüñÿ ñâîèì ïîëîæåíèåì… 

-… íèêîãäà, êëÿíóñü! Íèêîãäà!

-… òî áóäåøü óâîëåíà ñ òàêèì òðåñêîì, ÷òî â Àíãëèè ðàáîòû íå íàéäåøü âîîáùå íèêîãäà. – Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ. – Ýòî ÿñíî? 

- Äà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. – Ìåðëèí, äà îíà ïðîñòî ñèÿåò îò ñ÷àñòüÿ. Ìåðçîñòü êàêàÿ. À íàñ÷åò ðàáîòû îí îøèáñÿ. «Ñ òàêèìè-òî òàëàíòàìè â ëþáîì «Âåñåëîì äîìå» ñ ðóêàìè îòîðâóò», ïðîêðàëàñü øàëüíàÿ ìûñëü. 

Êñòàòè, î òàëàíòàõ. 

- È åùå. ß ñàì ñîîáùó ìèñòåðó Ìàëôîþ î òîì, ÷òî òåáå íå ñëåäîâàëî äîâåðÿòü. – ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü åé óæå ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå, íî îíà âñå æå âûäàâèëà óëûáêó. È êèâíóëà.

- Òîãäà áóäåì ñ÷èòàòü âîïðîñ èñ÷åðïàííûì. Ýòî âñå.

- Âñå? – èíòåðåñíî, åìó ïî÷óäèëñÿ ýòîò âñïëåñê îáëåã÷åíèÿ â åå ãëàçàõ? 

- Äà, Ãëîðèÿ. Òû ìîæåøü èäòè. 

Òèõî õëîïíóëà äâåðü, è Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ îäèí. Èíòåðåñíî, êîãäà îí ïåðåñòàíåò îøèáàòüñÿ â ëþäÿõ? Îí, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, óæå óñïåë ñåáå ïðèäóìàòü êðàñèâóþ èñòîðèþ î íåäîçâîëåííîé ëþáâè. Íå ïîäóìàéòå, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ âñåðüåç èãðàòü ðîëü äîáðîé ôåè… Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðåäñòàâèâ ñåáÿ â íåæíî-ðîçîâîì íàðÿäå Êðåñòíîé. 

«È êóäà òû â èòîãå âëåç? Âóàéåðèñò íåñ÷àñòíûé. Òàê òåáå, èçâðàùåíöó, è íàäî», - Ãàððè ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, íàäåÿñü èçáàâèòüñÿ îò âúåäëèâîãî ãîëîñêà ñîâåñòè, ïðîñíóâøåãîñÿ, êàê âñåãäà, â ñàìûé íåóäà÷íûé ìîìåíò. Íó ëàäíî. Ó íåãî îñòàëîñü åùå îäíî äåëî. Äåëüöå. Äåëèøêî. Íó ÷òî çà ãëóïîñòü? Åùå ó íåãî äåë ñ Ìàëôîåì íå áûëî. 

***

×åðåç ÷àñ Ãàððè ãîòîâ áûë ïðîñòî ïëàêàòü îò îò÷àÿíèÿ. Ìàëôîÿ íå îêàçàëîñü íè ïî åãî ëîíäîíñêîìó àäðåñó, êîòîðûé áûë óêàçàí â áóìàãàõ Îòäåëà ïî íàäçîðó, íè â òåõ ìåñòàõ, êîòîðûå îí, ñîãëàñíî òåì æå áóìàãàì, îáû÷íî ïîñåùàë âî âòîðîé ïîëîâèíå äíÿ. Íó ÷òî îí, îò ïîêëîííèö (èëè ïîêëîííèêîâ?) ñêðûâàåòñÿ? 

Ïî÷òè ðåøèâ ïåðåíåñòè òÿæåëûé ðàçãîâîð íà çàâòðà (÷åãî åìó î÷åíü íå õîòåëîñü äåëàòü, íåïðèÿòíàÿ îáÿçàííîñòü, ïîâèñøàÿ ãðóçîì íà øåå, íàâåðíÿêà èñïîðòèëà áû âåñü âå÷åð è ñëåäóþùåå óòðî), Ãàððè âäðóã ïîäóìàë åùå îá îäíîì ìåñòå. Êîíå÷íî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, îí îøèáàëñÿ, íî… 

Îí íå îøèáàëñÿ. Çàêàò åùå îáëèçûâàë êðàñíûì ÿçûêîì êðûøè äîìîâ â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå, à ïåðâûå ôîíàðè óæå óñïåëè çàãîðåòüñÿ. Êàôå, ãäå ïðîäàâàëîñü òàêîå âêóñíîå ìîðîæåíîå, òåïåðü áûëî áèòêîì íàáèòî ëþäüìè. Ñåìüè ñ íåïîñåäëèâûìè äåòèøêàìè, âëþáëåííûå ïàðî÷êè, êîðìÿùèå äðóã äðóãà ñ ëîæå÷êè, ïîæèëûå âåäüìû ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì óãîùàþùèåñÿ ìîðîæåíûì… è Îí.

Äðàêî ñèäåë òåïåðü çà äðóãèì ñòîëèêîì, íî âñå îñòàëüíûå äåòàëè áûëè ñîáëþäåíû áåçóêîðèçíåííî. Íåòðîíóòîå ìîðîæåíîå, ñãîðáèâøàÿñÿ ôèãóðêà è òîñêëèâûé âçãëÿä, íå îòðûâàþùèéñÿ îò âèòðèíû ìàãàçèíà Îëëèâàíäåðà.   

Íåìíîãî ïîíàáëþäàâ çà íèì èçäàëè, Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ðåøèëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìî ê ñòîëèêó. 

- Ïðèâåò, –  ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî íà óäèâëåíèå åñòåñòâåííî. Ñëîâíî îíè äîãîâîðèëèñü âñòðåòèòüñÿ, à Ãàððè ëèøü íåìíîãî îïîçäàë. 

- Ïðèâåò, – àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îòâåòèë Äðàêî, è òîëüêî çàòåì ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ÷åëîâåêà, îñòàíîâèâøåãîñÿ ðÿäîì ñ åãî ñòîëèêîì. Åãî ëèöî ïîî÷åðåäíî îòðàçèëî íåïîíèìàíèå, óäèâëåíèå, ïî÷òè øîê, è, íàêîíåö, - òðåâîãó. Êàëåéäîñêîï ìàñîê ïðîìåëüêíóë çà ïàðó ñåêóíä, è îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Äðàêî òåïåðü ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ñ  ïîëó-ñìèðåííûì, ïîëó-ðàâíîäóøíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Íåçíàêîìûå ýìîöèè íà õîðîøî çíàêîìîì ëèöå.

 Ãàððè ïî÷åìó-òî ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå.  

- ×òî ÿ ñäåëàë íå òàê? – Äðàêî ãîâîðèë ïî÷òè áåçðàçëè÷íî. – Òû æå ó íàñ òåïåðü ãëàâíûé íà÷àëüíèê ïî ïëîõèì ìàëü÷èêàì. – Îí òîæå âåë ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî îíè ðàññòàëèñü â÷åðà, à íå ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä. Äà è òî – «ðàññòàëèñü». Ãàððè óíîñèëè íà íîñèëêàõ, à Äðàêî óâîäèëè ïîä ìîùíûì ñâÿçûâàþùèì çàêëèíàíèåì.

- Íó, íå ãëàâíûé… Ñëóøàé, ÿ ìîãó ïðèñåñòü? 

- Â ýòîì ìèðå äåéñòâèòåëüíî åùå åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî òû íå ìîæåøü?  - íî ðóêà Äðàêî âÿëî ïîäíÿëàñü â ïðèãëàøàþùåì æåñòå. «Àõ, ìû åùå è ÿçâèì!»  Ãàððè ïðèñåë çà ñòîëèê, è ïåðåä íèì ñðàçó âîçíèê ïðÿìîóãîëüíèê âîëøåáíîãî ìåíþ. Òêíóâ íàóãàä è ïîëó÷èâ ñâîé çàêàç, Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ïðîäîëæèë:

- Òû íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë, è âîîáùå, ïóñòü ñ ýòèì Îòäåë ïî íàäçîðó ðàçáèðàåòñÿ. – Äðàêî íåäîâåð÷èâî óëûáíóëñÿ, íî íå ñêàçàë íè ñëîâà. Îí íå ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ ñêîëüçèòü âçãëÿäîì ïî òîëïå. Âèòðèíó ñ âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè îí òîæå ñòàðàòåëüíî èçáåãàë.  – ß õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü íàñ÷åò Ãëîðèè…

- Ó íåå íåïðèÿòíîñòè? – Äðàêî, êàæåòñÿ, âñòðåâîæèëñÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, èç-çà äåâóøêè? Èëè èç-çà «îáùåãî äåëà»? Ãàððè ñíîâà èñïûòóþùå âãëÿäåëñÿ â ëèöî Äðàêî è òóò æå ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì. 

Ïðîêóøåííàÿ íèæíÿÿ ãóáà, êðàñíàÿ òî÷êà íà áëåäíî-ðîçîâîì, ñðàçó æå  íàïîìíèëà î äíåâíîì ïðèêëþ÷åíèè. Íåâîëüíî ñêîëüçíóâ âçãëÿäîì íèæå, Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ìàíòèè ïðîñòî ñîçäàíû, ÷òîáû î ôîðìàõ ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî òåëà äåòè óçíàâàëè èç êàðòèíîê.  Äðàêî íåòåðïåëèâî ïîøåâåëèëñÿ è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïÿëèòñÿ íà íåãî, íå îòâå÷àÿ íà âîïðîñ.

- Íåò, ó íåå íå áóäåò íåïðèÿòíîñòåé… – Ãàððè ÷ðåçìåðíî âíèìàòåëüíî ïðèíÿëñÿ èçó÷àòü âàçî÷êó ñ ìîðîæåíûì. – Õîòÿ ñëåäîâàëî áû…

- Òî åñòü, â Àçêàáàí ÿ îòïðàâëþñü îäèí – ñóõàÿ êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ èçóìëåíèå Ãàððè, Äðàêî ïðîäîëæèë: 

- Íà òâîåì ìåñòå ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷åë ñàì ñîîáùèòü ýòó íîâîñòü. À äðóãîé ïðè÷èíû òâîåìó ïîÿâëåíèþ çäåñü íå íàõîæó - è ñðàçó æå, áåç ïåðåõîäà, äîáàâèë, – ó òåáÿ ÷òî òàì, ìóõà? 

- Ãäå? – èçóìèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Â òâîåì ìîðîæåíîì. Òû òàê òóäà óñòàâèëñÿ.

- Õì. Íó ëàäíî.  Äðàêî, äåëî â òîì, ÷òî òû íå ïîíèìàåøü òîëêîì ñèòóàöèè. – Ãàððè, èçîáðàçèâ íà ëèöå ñàìîå èñêðåííå ó÷àñòèå, ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, ñîáèðàÿñü ïðîäîëæèòü êàê ìîæíî ìÿã÷å…  

È íàòêíóëñÿ íà ÿçâèòåëüíóþ ïîëóóëûáêó.

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, çàòî Ñóïåð-Ñûùèê-Ìèñòåð-Ïîòòåð âñå äàâíî ïîíÿë, äà? Åñëè ìû ñïèì âìåñòå, òî ýòî êàñàåòñÿ òîëüêî íàñ äâîèõ, Ïîòòåð, à óæ íèêàê íå ïðîíûðëèâûõ òâàðåé âðîäå òåáÿ, – Äðàêî îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, óñìåõàÿñü óæå ñîâåðøåííî â òîé æå ìàíåðå, êàê è â ñòàðûå äîáðûå âðåìåíà. 

Ñòàðûé âðàã íà ìãíîâåíèå çàñòàâèë Ìàëôîÿ ñáðîñèòü ñâîþ ñòàâøóþ óæå ïðèâû÷íîé ìàñêó ñìèðåíèÿ. È Ãàððè ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïðèâû÷êà îðàòü íà Ìàëôîÿ ïîáåæäàåò âñå áëàãèå íàìåðåíèÿ, ñìåòàÿ ìûñëè, âîçâðàùàÿ åãî ñíîâà â òî ïðåêðàñíîå  âðåìÿ, âðåìÿ èõ èñêðåííåé, ïðåäàííîé íåíàâèñòè. Ìàëôîé ñîâñåì íå èçìåíèëñÿ, îòâå÷àåò ÷åðíîé íåáëàãîäàðíîñòüþ íà ïîïûòêó ïîìî÷ü. Ïëþåò, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, â äóøó. À îí, Ãàððè, åùå ëþáóåòñÿ ýòèì ïîäîíêîì. 

Òüôó. Ðàñ÷óâñòâîâàëñÿ. ×åãî æäàë? Áëàãîäàðíûõ ñëåç? Îò ÌÀËÔÎß? Ñîâñåì òû, Ãàððè, ñïÿòèë.

Íå÷åãî òóò ñ íèì öåðåìîíèòüñÿ!

- Òû èäèîò, Ìàëôîé, – íåóæåëè, ýòî îí øèïèò òàêèì ïðîòèâíûì ãîëîñîì? – Îíà èãðàëà òîáîé, ïðèäóðîê. Ñìåÿëàñü íàä äîâåð÷èâîñòüþ «êîâàààðíîãî ñëèçåðèíöààà», - ýòè äâà ñëîâà Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë ñ èçäåâêîé, äîñòîéíîé ñàìîãî Äðàêî. – Îíà è íå ñîáèðàëàñü íè÷åãî äëÿ òåáÿ äåëàòü. Îíà ÍÅ ÌÎÆÅÒ íè÷åãî äëÿ òåáÿ ñäåëàòü. Ýòî ôèçè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî íè äëÿ êîãî, êðîìå Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà â ïîëíîì ñîñòàâå. Äà äàæå åñëè áû è ìîãëà, íå ñòàëà áû!! Ïðîñòî òÿíóëà âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû îò äóøè ñ òîáîé ïîçàáàâèòüñÿ … - Ãàððè îñåêñÿ, íàêîíåö çàìåòèâ ðåàêöèþ Äðàêî íà ñâîè ñëîâà. Ìàëôîé íå ñäåëàë íè åäèíîé ïîïûòêè ïåðåáèòü Ãàððè, íî åãî ëèöî áûñòðî çàëèâàëà ìåðòâåííàÿ áëåäíîñòü, à ãëàçà ñëîâíî ïîòóõëè. Ãóáû áûëè âñå åùå èçîãíóòû â óëûáêå, íî òåïåðü ýòî áîëüøå íàïîìèíàëî ãðèìàñó. Åãî ëèöî çàñòûëî, êàê ìàñêà. 

Òîëüêî áåøåíî áèëàñü æèëêà ïîä ëåâûì ãëàçîì.

- Ìàëôîé? – ïî÷òè èñïóãàâøèñü çà íåãî, Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëñÿ ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê áëåäíîé ðóêå Ìàëôîÿ, çàìåðøåé íà ñòîëå, íî Äðàêî íå ïîçâîëèë. Îí îòäåðíóë ðóêó, è âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, åãî ëèöî âåðíóëî ñåáå êðàñêè:

- Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì òû, – îí ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ. – À äàæå åñëè áû è ïîíèìàë, íè çà ÷òî íå ïîâåðèë áû. Òû æäåøü, ÷òî ÿ ðàçðûäàþñü ó òåáÿ íà ïëå÷å è äàì õîðîøèé ïîâîä ñåáÿ îòïðàâèòü ê äåìåíòîðàì? Òû åùå ãëóïåå, ÷åì ÿ òåáÿ çàïîìíèë, ìèñòåð Ñîâåðøåíñòâî.

- Äðàêî, ÿ íå øó÷ó, – îïóñòîøåííûé ñâîåé âñïûøêîé è íåìíîãî ñòûäÿùèéñÿ åå, Ãàððè òåïåðü ãîâîðèë òèõî è íåâûðàçèòåëüíî. – Ìíå íåçà÷åì òåáÿ ñàæàòü â Àçêàáàí. ß íå ñ÷èòàþ òåáÿ âðàãîì. Êàê òû ìîæåøü áûòü ìîèì âðàãîì òåïåðü?

- Ñëèøêîì æàëîê äëÿ òåáÿ, à, Ïîòòåð? – â ãëàçàõ Äðàêî îñòðûìè ëüäèíêàìè ñâåðêíóëà íåíàâèñòü. 

- Íåò. Íî òû ìîæåøü äóìàòü, ÷òî òåáå óãîäíî.

- Âîò ñïàñèáî! Äà, êàæåòñÿ, õîòÿ áû ýòîãî ìíå åùå íå çàïðåòèëè. - È ïðîäîëæèë òåì æå òîíîì. - Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ óñòàë îò íàøåé áåñåäû. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ çàáûëñÿ, è ïîçâîëèë ñåáå íåñêîëüêî íåóâàæèòåëüíîå ïîâåäåíèå. Íàäåþñü, Âàøå áëàãîðîäñòâî ïðîÿâèò ñåáÿ, êàê è â ñòàðûå äîáðûå âðåìåíà. – Ìàëôîé ëåãêî ïîäíÿëñÿ. – À ÿ, â çíàê ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòè îïëà÷ó, Âàø çàêàç. – Äðàêî àêêóðàòíî âûëîæèë íà ñòîë íåñêîëüêî ìîíåòîê â ðÿä è îòâåñèë øóòîâñêîé ïîêëîí Ïîòòåðó. – Íàäåþñü, áîëüøå íå âñòðåòèìñÿ. – Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è íàòêíóëñÿ íà âçãëÿä, ïîëíûé áåññèëüíîé ÿðîñòè. Çàòåì Ìàëôîé êðóòàíóëñÿ íà êàáëóêàõ è ïî÷òè ìãíîâåííî ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â òîëïå. 

 Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ ñèäåòü çà ñòîëèêîì ïåðåä äâóìÿ íåòðîíóòûìè âàçî÷êàìè ñ óæå íà÷àâøèì òàÿòü ñîäåðæèìûì.

-Çäîðîâî. Ìàëôîé êóïèë ìíå ìîðîæåíîå.

***

Ãàððè óæå òðåòèé ÷àñ áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëñÿ çàñíóòü. Ïîäóøêà óñïåëà ñòàòü óæàñíî íåóäîáíîé, ïðîñòûíè ïåðåêðóòèëèñü, à îäåÿëà äàâíûì-äàâíî ñâàëèëèñü íà ïîë, è òåïåðü Ãàððè ìåðç. Íî ýòî íå áûëî ñàìûì íåïðèÿòíûì. Êðîìå áåññîííèöû åãî äîíèìàëî åùå îäíî ñëàáåíüêîå, íî âúåäëèâîå ÷óâñòâî. 

×óâñòâî âèíû, ïîõîæåå íà ñêîëüçêóþ þðêóþ ñîðîêîíîæêó, îíî óñïåëî èñïîëçàòü âñå óãîëêè åãî äóøè, èñïàêîñòèòü äàæå ñîâñåì ïîñòîðîííèå ìûñëè, è òåïåðü ïðîòèâíî çâåíåëî ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå æåëóäêà.

Êàçàëîñü áû, íó ÷òî òàêîãî? Ïîäóìàåøü. Ìàëî îí Ìàëôîþ ãàäîñòåé óñïåë íàãîâîðèòü. Íî âñå áûëî ñëîæíåå. 

Òî îòâðàùåíèå, ÷òî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ê Ãëîðèè. Îòâðàùåíèå ê ñèëüíîìó, èçäåâàþùåìóñÿ íàä ñëàáûì. Îí äàæå ñ÷åë ñåáÿ âïðàâå åå îñóäèòü. À ÷åì ëó÷øå ïîñòóïèë îí? 

È åùå… íó ñåáå-òî ìîæíî ïðèçíàòüñÿ? Åìó áûëî æàëêî. Æàëêî Ìàëôîÿ. Ñâîåãî çëåéøåãî øêîëüíîãî âðàãà, Ëèøåííîãî ïðàâ, Ïî÷òè-Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ-Ñìåðòüþ. Ìàëôîÿ, ÷åé îòåö ÷óòü íå ñíåñ åìó ãîëîâó ñâîèì çàêëèíàíèåì â Ïîñëåäíåé áèòâå.

Æàëêî.

Åñëè îäíàæäû äîâåëîñü óçíàòü, ÷òî òàêîå îò÷àÿíèå – óæå íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåøü çàáûòü. À ðàçâå ìîæíî íåíàâèäåòü òîãî, ÷üþ áîëü òû ïîíÿë?  

Ìûñëè çâåíåëè â ãîëîâå, íå óìîëêàÿ íè íà ñåêóíäó, ñíîâà è ñíîâà âîñêðåøàÿ â ïàìÿòè èõ ðàçãîâîð. Òîò, êòî çíàêîì ñ ìó÷èòåëüíîé áåññîííèöåé, íàâåðíîå, çíàåò, êàê ìîæåò äîíèìàòü â íî÷íîé òèøèíå íàçîéëèâàÿ ìûñëü. Êàêèå ðàçìåðû ïðèíèìàþò íà ãðàíè ðåàëüíîñòè è ñíà ñàìûå íàäóìàííûå ïðîáëåìû.

Âñå, ïëåâàòü íà Ìàëôîÿ. Ãàððè òêíóëñÿ ëáîì â ñìÿòóþ ïðîñòûíü è ñ ñèëîé ïðèõëîïíóë ïîäóøêîé çàòûëîê. Ñïè! 


	3. Ãëàâà 3

- Ãàààààðððèèèè, íó Ãàðððèèèè æåååå! Íó âñòàâààààààé! – ïîäàðåííûé Ãåðìèîíîé áóäèëüíèê íûë çàíóäíûì ãîëîñîì, íåèçìåííî íàïîìèíàÿ Ãàððè åãî «ïðàâèëüíóþ» ïîäðóæêó. 

- Îòñòàíü!  
- Íå îòñòààààààíóóóóó. Ãàððèèèèè, òåáå íà ðàáîîîîòóóóóó! 

- Çàòêíèñü.

- Ïîäíèìàéñÿ – óìûâàéñÿ – ñîáèðàéñÿ! – çàâåðåùàë äóðíûì ãîëîñîì áóäèëüíèê,  è Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë, êàê óæàëåííûé – ýòà óëîâêà âñåãäà ïî÷åìó-òî ñðàáàòûâàëà. Ãàððè ñ ñèëîé çàïóñòèë ïî ìåðçêîé âåùèöå ïîäóøêîé, íî, êàê îáû÷íî, ïðîìàçàë. 

Ó áóäèëüíèêà áûë ñîëèäíûé îïûò. 

Íà õîäó çàñòåãèâàÿ ìàíòèþ, Ïîòòåð íåñïåøíî âûøåë íà ïîðîã äîìà. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî îïàçäûâàë, íî âñå ðàâíî ñîáèðàëñÿ íåìíîãî ïðîéòèñü. Íà ïîðîãå îí ñïîòêíóëñÿ î ñâåðíóòóþ òðóáî÷êîé ãàçåòó – ñîâà-ïî÷òàëüîí óæå óñïåëà ïðèíåñòè óòðåííèé âûïóñê. 

Ãàððè ïîäîáðàë ãàçåòó è ïîøåë ïî óëèöå, ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿ òóãîé ñâèòîê. Áåç îñîáîãî èíòåðåñà ñêîëüçíóâ ïî ïåðâîé ñòðàíèöå, îí óæå ïî÷òè ïåðåâåðíóë åå, êàê âäðóã ìèãàþùèé çàãîëîâîê â ëåâîì íèæíåì óãëó ïðèòÿíóë åãî âçãëÿä.

Çàñòûâ ñòîëáîì ïîñðåäè îæèâëåííîé óëèöû, Ãàððè, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà òî è äåëî ïîëó÷àåìûå òîë÷êè è ïðèãëóøåííûå ðóãàòåëüñòâà â ñâîé àäðåñ, ïîòðÿñåííî âïèëñÿ âî âñïûõèâàþùèå àëûì áóêâû: «Ëèøåííûé ïðàâ íàïàë íà ñîòðóäíèöó Ìèíèñòåðñòâà!»

Åãî ãëàçà áûñòðî çàáåãàëè ïî ñòðî÷êàì, âûõâàòûâàÿ îòäåëüíûå ñëîâà, ñ óáèéñòâåííîé ÿñíîñòüþ ñêëàäûâàþùèåñÿ â öåëóþ êàðòèíó. _« …â÷åðà âå÷åðîì… íàïàë áåç ïðåäóïðåæäåíèÿ … ïàëî÷êó…îïðåäåëåííî îïàñåí… Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ñûí Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ… çàêëþ÷åíèå â Àçêàáàí… ðàññëåäîâàíèå… ïîñòðàäàâøàÿ… ÃËÎÐÈß Àäàìñ»._

_È, íàêîíåö: «â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ äîïðàøèâàåòñÿ Àãåíòàìè … çàìåøàí … äîïðîñ… ñàì Àëàñòîð Ìîóäè»._

Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë.

***

Ïîçäîðîâàâøèñü ñ âñòðåòèâøèìèñÿ ïî äîðîãå Êðèñòèàíîì è Äýíîì, Ãàððè áåç ñòóêà çàøåë â êàáèíåò Ìîóäè. Îí áûë íå îäèí, íà ñòîëå íàõàëüíî óñòðîèëàñü Ðîçàìóíä. 

- Íå ïîìåøàþ?

- Âõîäè. Òû êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ. – Íå òðàòÿ âðåìåíè íà òàêèå ìåëî÷è, êàê ïðèâåòñòâèÿ, ê ðàçãîâîðó ïîäêëþ÷èëàñü Ðîçàìóíä:

- Ñëóøàé, ýòà Àäàìñ òåáÿ âî âñåì îáâèíÿåò. – îíà ÿðîñòíî çàáîëòàëà íîãàìè â âîçäóõå. – Òû, ÷òî ëè, èõ ñòðàâèë? 

- Òû ÷òî, îòâëåêëàñü îò ñâîèõ ñåêñ- ðåéäîâ ïî òðóùîáàì Ëîíäîíà ðàäè òàêîé íîâîñòè? – Ãàððè ïëþõíóëñÿ â êðåñëî.

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ. Òâîÿ æèçíü ãîðàçäî èíòåðåñíåå. – ïîæàëîâàëàñü Ðîçàìóíä. 

- Çàòî ìåíÿ èçíàñèëîâàòü íè ðàçó íå ïûòàëèñü.

- Ìîãó óñòðîèòü. – ïðîìóðëûêàëà Ðîçàìóíä, îáíàæàÿ â ãðèìàñêå ìåëêèå îñòðûå çóáû.

- Ýòîò Ìàëôîé, îí æå áûë â òâîåì ÷åðíîì ñïèñêå? – Àëàñòîð ñ ÿâíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàáëþäàë çà äóðà÷àùèìèñÿ ïîä÷èíåííûìè, íî âñå æå ðåøèë âñïîìíèòü î äåëå.

- Äà. È Ðîçàìóíä ïðàâà, ïîõîæå, ýòî ÿ åãî ñïðîâîöèðîâàë. – Ãàððè ñóõî ïîâåäàë î â÷åðàøíèõ ñîáûòèÿõ. Ïîâèñëà òèøèíà. Ìîóäè êàøëÿíóë:

- È â ÷åì áûëà ïðîâîêàöèÿ? Îíè îáà âèíîâàòû, íî íèêàê íå òû. Ìàëôîé, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ýòîé Àäàìñ íå æàëîáíî ïëàêàòüñÿ ïîøåë. Îí, åñëè òû îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà òåêñò, – Ìîóäè êèâíóë íà ãàçåòó, êîòîðóþ Ãàððè åùå äåðæàë â ðóêå. – ïûòàëñÿ ñîâåðøèòü óáèéñòâî. Ïðè÷åì åå æå ïàëî÷êîé.

- Îòìåííûé öèíèçì. – ôûðêíóëà Ðîçàìóíä.

- Ýòî Ãëîðèÿ òàê ñêàçàëà? 

- Íó, ðàçóìååòñÿ, êòî æå åùå. Îí ê íåé äîìîé ïðèøåë. À àâðîðû ïîÿâèëèñü, êîãäà Ëèøåííûé ïðàâ ïðèìåíèë ìàãèþ. – Ìîóäè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Âñå ÿñíî, êàæåòñÿ. Àäàìñ ñâîëî÷ü, êîíå÷íî, íî îíà çàêîí õîòÿ áû íå íàðóøàëà. 

- Åãî òåïåðü â Àçêàáàí? 

- Òî÷íî. 

- À çà÷åì òû åãî ê íàì òîãäà ïðèòàùèë? 

- Ïîäóìàë, ìîæåò îí åùå òåáå íóæåí – Ìîóäè íàõìóðèëñÿ. – À åùå ýòà ñó÷êà äåéñòâèòåëüíî îðàëà, ÷òî ýòî òû âèíîâàò. Âèäíî, íå ïðèäóìàëà, êàê åùå îïðàâäàòü ïðèñóòñòâèå Ëèøåííîãî â ñâîåì äîìå.  Ðåøèë ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Èëè ïðåäîñòàâèòü ðàçîáðàòüñÿ òåáå. 

- Ñ Ãëîðèåé? 

- Ñ Ãëîðèåé ÿ óæå ñàì… õì… ðåøèë âîïðîñ. Ñ Ìàëôîåì. Äóìàþ, òåáå ñëåäóåò âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïîñëåäíåé âîçìîæíîñòüþ äîïðîñèòü åãî. – Ãàððè êèâíóë, îí ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîèì ìûñëÿì, çàâëàäåâøèì èì ñðàçó ïîñëå îøåëîìëÿþùåé ñòàòüè â ãàçåòå. 

_«Íå âåðþ. Íå ïîõîæå ýòî íà Ìàëôîÿ_». Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, êàê òîò äåðæàëñÿ âî âðåìÿ èõ êîðîòêîãî, íî ýìîöèîíàëüíîãî «îáùåíèÿ». ßçâèë, áðîñàëñÿ îñêîðáëåíèÿìè, íî… êàæåòñÿ, âïîëíå ñåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàë.  À Ãëîðèÿ íå ìîãëà ñêàçàòü åìó íè÷åãî íîâîãî – Ãàððè óñïåë ïåðâûì – çíà÷èò… Çíà÷èò, äåëî â òîì, ÊÀÊ îíà ýòî ñêàçàëà. 

- Ìîæåò, ïîïîçæå. Áëèæå ê âå÷åðó. Ìíå íóæíî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ ñ çàïèñÿìè.

***

Áëàãèìè íàìåðåíèÿìè… Ãàððè âñåðüåç ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ ê ñåáå, íî íîãè ñàìè ïîíåñëè ñîâñåì â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó.

Ãàððè îòêðûë äâåðü â êðîõîòíîå íåêàçèñòîå ïîìåùåíüå. Ðàíüøå îíî, íàâåðíîå, ñëóæèëî êëàäîâêîé èëè ÷åì-òî âðîäå ýòîãî. À òåïåðü âîò ïðåâðàòèëîñü â òåìíèöó. Ãàððè ïåðåøàãíóë ÷åðåç ïîðîã, îùóòèâ íà ìãíîâåíèå íàñòîé÷èâîå äàâëåíèå Îõðàííîãî ïîëÿ. Êîñíóâøèñü Ôåíèêñà íà ïëå÷å Ãàððè, îíî âñïûõíóëî íà ìèã ëåäÿíûì ñèíèì ïëàìåíåì è èñ÷åçëî. 

- Ïðèâåò, – Äðàêî, óñòðîèâøèéñÿ ó äàëüíåé (õì… óæàñíî äàëüíåé – àæ â 10 ôóòàõ) ñòåíû ïðÿìî íà ïîëó, ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, îí ñèäåë, îáõâàòèâ êîëåíè ðóêàìè è óïèðàÿñü â íèõ ïîäáîðîäêîì.

- ×óäåñíîå óòðî. – Äðàêî èçîáðàçèë íà ëèöå ïðèâåòëèâóþ óëûáêó. – Íå ñòåñíÿéòåñü, ïðîõîäèòå, ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, – îí ðàäóøíî âçìàõíóë ðóêîé. 

- Íå ïàÿñíè÷àé, òåáå íå èäåò.

- Î, íåò. Èìåííî ýòî ìíå è èäåò. ×åãî íàäî? 

- Èñïîâåäàòü ïðèøåë.

- Òîãäà ýòî íàäîëãî. Äåìåíòîðû æäàòü óñòàíóò.

- Êîãî *** ÷óæîå ãîðå… 

- Ïîòòåð, äà òû ìàòåðèøüñÿ! – Äðàêî âîñõèùåííî ïðèñâèñòíóë. – ÿ ïîòðÿñåí. 

- Òû Ãëîðèþ ÷óòü íå óáèë ïîòîìó, ÷òî áåñïîêîèëñÿ, ÷òî äåìåíòîðàì êóøàòü íå÷åãî? – ïðèùóðèâøèñü, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, óñàæèâàÿñü â òîé æå ïîçå íàïðîòèâ.

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ. Ïðîñòî äóøîé çà íèõ èçáîëåëñÿ… Ïîòòåð, ÿ ÷òî, ïîõîæ íà èäèîòà? ß ñëèøêîì õîðîøî çíàþ, ×ÒÎ æäåò ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû  ïûòàòüñÿ êîãî-òî óáèòü. 

- À ÷òî òû äåëàë? Áóêåò öâåòîâ åé ñîòâîðèòü ïûòàëñÿ? – ôûðêíóë Ãàððè. 

- Âàëè îòñþäà, – Äðàêî ðåçêî ñáðîñèë ìàñêó íàèãðàííîãî âåñåëüÿ.

- Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ òåáÿ ïîä âåðèòàñåðóìîì äîïðîñèë? – ãîëîñ Ãàððè ñòàë ëåäÿíûì. – ß ìîãó. È Êðóöèî ìîãó, åñëè òåáå èíòåðåñíî. ß âñå ìîãó. 

- Òåáÿ íå Ãîñïîäü-áîã âåëè÷àþò, ÷àñîì? – Ìàëôîé èçîáðàçèë íà ëèöå ëåäÿíîå ïðåçðåíèå.

- ß íå ïðîòèâ, åñëè òû ñòàíåøü ìåíÿ òàê íàçûâàòü – Ãàððè ôûðêíóë, à Äðàêî âäðóã óñòàâèëñÿ åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. 

Èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü è ñõëåñòíóëèñü, ïîäîáíî äâóì ïëåòêàì, íàìåðòâî âöåïèâøèñü äðóã â äðóãà. Íå îòïóñêàÿ. Íå ïîçâîëÿÿ ïðåðâàòü êîíòàêò ãëàç. 

- Çà÷åì òû çäåñü, Ïîòòåð? – ïî÷òè ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî.

- Íå çíàþ. Íî íå çàòåì, ÷òîáû èçäåâàòüñÿ íàä òîáîé. – òâåðäî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. – Ìíå ïðîñòî íóæíî çíàòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. 

- À íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. – Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, îïóñòèë âåêè, ðàçðûâàÿ íåçðèìóþ ñâÿçü, äðîæàùóþ ñòðóíó, íà ìèã èõ ñîåäèíèâøóþ. – ß äîëæåí áûë óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî òû íå ñîâðàë.

- Òû âñåãäà  òàê âåðèë ëþäÿì, -  åõèäíî âñòàâèë Ãàððè. 

- Îñîáåííî òåáå. – íåâîçìóòèìî êèâíóë Äðàêî. – Íî â ýòîò ðàç òû íå ñîâðàë. Îíà âñå îòðèöàëà, à ïîòîì ñëîâíî âçáåñèëàñü, îðàëà òàêîå, ÷òî… Íî ÿ âñå ðàâíî ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðîñòî óéòè. Ïîêà îíà íå ñîáðàëàñü íàëîæèòü íà ìåíÿ Èìïåðèî. 

- Çà÷åì? 

- Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü. ß îòíÿë ïàëî÷êó è îãëóøèë åå. Äàëüøå òû çíàåøü. 

- Îãëóøèë? Îíà ãîâîðèëà ÷òî-òî î Êðóöèî è äàæå Àâàäà Êåäàâðå. 

- È ïî÷åìó ÿ íå óäèâëåí. – Äðàêî áåçðàäîñòíî çàñìåÿëñÿ. – Íî ýòî, ñîáñòâåííî, íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåò. ß íàðóøèë Ïðàâèëà. È òåïåðü óìðó.  – Ãàððè ìîë÷àë. 

À ÷òî òóò ñêàæåøü?  Ïîòîì âñå-òàêè âñïîìíèë:

- Òåáÿ æå äîëæíû áûëè äîïðàøèâàòü ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì.

- Äîïðàøèâàëè. Çàäàëè îäèí âîïðîñ: «Âû æåëàëè ñìåðòè ìèññ Àäàìñ?»

- À òû? 

- «Æåëàë». Æåëàë. Õîòåë. Ìå÷òàë. Óáèòü ýòó ñòåðâó. À ÷òî åùå ìîæíî áûëî ÷óâñòâîâàòü íà ìîåì ìåñòå?  Íî âåäü ýòî íå çíà÷èëî, ÷òî ÿ âñåðüåç ñîáèðàëñÿ óáèòü. Ìåæäó æåëàíèåì è íàìåðåíèåì – ïðîïàñòü. Íî âîïðîñ áûë çàäàí òàê. – Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

- Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî… ÿ è îíà – ìû òåáÿ ñïðîâîöèðîâàëè. ß èìåþ â âèäó, òû ñâîëî÷ü, êîíå÷íî, íî Ïîöåëóé – ýòî ñëèøêîì.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ïîòòåð – Äðàêî êðèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ – Êàê ìèëî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû òàê äóìàòü. – Ãàððè â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîðàçèëñÿ àáñóðäíîñòè ñèòóàöèè: îíè ñèäÿò ñ Ìàëôîåì â ïûòî÷íîé êàìåðå Òàéíîé Êàíöåëÿðèè è ñîâåðøåííî ìèðíî áåñåäóþò, îáñóæäàÿ ñêîðóþ ñìåðòü Ìàëôîÿ æå. 

Àáñóðä. Ãðîòåñê. Ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî! 

Ìàëôîé. 

Êîøìàð åãî øêîëüíûõ äíåé. 

Ñàìûå ÿðêèå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ åãî øêîëüíûõ äíåé. 

×åëîâåê, ëó÷øå êîòîðîãî îí èçó÷èë, ïîæàëóé, òîëüêî Ãåðìè è Ðîíà. ×àñòü åãî æèçíè, êàê íè êðóòè.  Ãàððè íå õîòåë ðàçáèðàòüñÿ â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, íî … òà ïîäñìîòðåííàÿ ñöåíà. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì. 

È, ê òîìó æå, äåìåíòîðû. Ýòà íåæèòü, âûñàñûâàþùàÿ èç òåáÿ äóøó. Íå òîëüêî Ïîöåëóåì. Îíè ðàçìàòûâàþò ÷åëîâåêà, êàê êëóáîê íèòîê, äåëàÿ åãî âñå òîíüøå, è òîíüøå.  Ëèøàÿ åãî òîé ñåðäöåâèíû, ÷òî îòëè÷àåò ÷åëîâåêà îò æèâîòíûõ. 

Ïðåâðàùàÿ â îøìåòêè ãðåéïôðóòà, èç êîòîðîãî óæå óñïåëè âûæàòü ñîê.

Ãàððè ñîäðîãíóëñÿ, êîãäà âñïîìíèë âçãëÿä Ñèðèóñà. Îí òàê è íå ñóìåë âåðíóòü ñåáÿ ïîñëå òåõ 12 ëåò â Àçêàáàíå. Ýòî íåäîóìåâàþùåå âûðàæåíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ, òîñêà ïî ñàìîìó ñåáå… Ñëîìàííûé. 

Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñèäèò, òóïî óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîë ïîä èçó÷àþùèì âçãëÿäîì ïðèùóðåííûõ ñâåòëûõ ãëàç. Ìàëôîé áûë ñåðüåçåí è ñîâåðøåííî ñïîêîåí. Íå íàäî áûëî ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü ýòî: Äðàêî áûë îêðóæåí ïî÷òè îñÿçàåìîé àóðîé òîãî æå õîëîäíîãî öâåòà, ÷òî è åãî âçãëÿä. Îíè ìîë÷àëè.

_«ß ìîãó ïðîñòî îòîéòè â ñòîðîíó è ñìîòðåòü, êàê ýòè ÷óäîâèùå ïîëó÷àþò æóòêóþ «äîáàâêó» ê ñâîåìó ðàöèîíó»._

Ãàððè øåâåëüíóëñÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òåïëî. Îí ëàäîíüþ äîòðîíóëñÿ äî îæèâàþùåãî íà åãî ðóêå Ôåíèêñà, ÷óâñòâóÿ åãî êîíòóðû äàæå ñêâîçü îäåæäó. Äðàêî âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿë áðîâè:

- Ìåòêà? 

- Äà. 

- Òû äîëæåí ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü, – ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî óòâåðæäåíèåì. 

- Äà. È… íè÷åãî ëè÷íîãî. – Äðàêî êèâíóë, â åãî ãëàçàõ áëåñíóëî ïîíèìàíèå è … ñòðàííàÿ ðàäîñòü:

- Ïîòòåð, ýòî áóäåò äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøèì ïîñòóïêîì, – îí ñëåäèë, êàê Ãàððè âûòàñêèâàåò ïàëî÷êó. – Ìåíÿ íå ñîæðóò ýòè òâàðè.- åãî ãîëîñ áûë ïîëîí êàêîãî-òî ëèõîðàäî÷íîãî ëèêîâàíèÿ. – Âñþ æèçíü áîÿëñÿ áûòü ñîæðàííûì êàêîé-íèáóäü ãðåáàíîé íåæèòüþ. Äåéñòâóé, Ïîòòåð. – Äðàêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, åãî òðÿñëî – îò ñòðàõà? Èëè îò âîëíåíèÿ? Ãàððè êèâíóë åìó, ïðîùàÿñü, è ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå. 

Ñâåðêíóëà âñïûøêà. 

Ñåðûå ãëàçà îñòåêëåíåëè, ñâåòëîâîëîñàÿ ôèãóðêà, âñïëåñíóâ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ðóêàìè, ìåäëåííî ñïîëçëà ïî ñòåíå, çàìåðåâ ñëîìàííîé ìàðèîíåòêîé. Òîò÷àñ æå Ãàððè ïåðåñòàë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ìåòêó.

***

Ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê çàêëèíàíèå áûëî ïðîèçíåñåíî, íåìíîãî íåëîâêîãî è íåóâåðåííîãî Ãàððè ñëîâíî ïîäìåíèëè. Åãî äâèæåíèÿ ñòàëè î÷åíü áûñòðûìè è ïðè ýòîì òî÷íûìè, íè îäíîãî ëèøíåãî æåñòà. 

Âñå çàíÿëî ïàðó ñåêóíä: íåïîäâèæíîå òåëî ó ñòåíû âçìûëî ââåðõ, èç êàðìàíà ïîÿâèëñÿ íåêàçèñòûé ñâåðòîê, òîæå çàâèñøèé â âîçäóõå. Óõâàòèâ îäíîé ðóêîé ÷åðíóþ ìàíòèþ Ìàëôîÿ, Ãàððè äðóãîé íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà ñâåðòîê, ïðîèçíîñÿ çàêëèíàíèå. Â òî ìãíîâåíèå, êîãäà ñ åãî ãóá ñîðâàëñÿ ïîñëåäíèé çâóê, êîìíàòà èñ÷åçëà â îñëåïèòåëüíîé âñïûøêå, çâóê ìîùíåéøåãî âçðûâà ïîñëåäîâàë ñ îòñòàâàíèåì â äîëè ñåêóíäû. Íî Ãàððè òàì óæå íå áûëî. 

Àïïàðèðîâàâ â ñâîå óáåæèùå íà ìàíñàðäå, îí â äàííûé ìîìåíò áûë çàíÿò òåì, ÷òî ïëîòíî çàâîðà÷èâàë òåëî ñâîåé æåðòâû â ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó, óñòðàèâàÿ ÷òî-òî âðîäå êóêîëêè ãèãàíòñêîé áàáî÷êè. Îñòàâèâ íåâèäèìûé «êîêîí» âèñåòü â ïàðå ìåòðîâ íàä ïîëîì, Ãàððè ñïóñòèëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ïîïèíàâ äëÿ îñòðàñòêè ñàìóþ íàõàëüíóþ ñòóïåíüêó.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?  - Ïî÷òè âñå åãî êîëëåãè ñòîëïèëèñü  ïåðåä çàêðûòîé äâåðüþ ÷óëàí÷èêà-êàìåðû. Èç âñåõ ùåëåé îáèëüíî âàëèë ãóñòîé äûì. 

- Ìàëôîé òàì. – Ðîçàìóíä ìîðùèëàñü, çàæèìàÿ íîñ.  – Òû ÷òî, íå ê íåìó ïîøåë?   

- Íåò, ÿ æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïîäíèìóñü ê ñåáå, – õì. åãî èìïóëüñèâíîñòü ñûãðàëà ñåãîäíÿ íà ðóêó.

- Àãà, ÿ âñïîìíèëà. Íó è âîíèùà! ×òî îí ñ ñîáîé òàì ñäåëàë, èíòåðåñíî? – Ðîçàìóíä òîëüêî ÷òî íå ïðèïëÿñûâàëà îò ëþáîïûòñòâà.

- Íàäåþñü, ðèòóàëüíîå æåðòâîïðèíîøåíèå, – ìðà÷íî áóðêíóë Äýí. 

- Òî÷íî. – Ìîóäè, íàêîíåö, ðàçîãíàë äûì çàêëèíàíèåì è ðåøèëñÿ îòêðûòü äâåðü. – Áäèòåëüíîñòü è åùå ðàç áäèòåëüíîñòü! ÝÒÎ ñëó÷èëîñü áû ñî âñåì Øòàáîì. – Àëàñòîð øèðå ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü, ïîçâîëÿÿ óâèäåòü … õì. áîëüøå âñåãî ýòî íàïîìèíàëî ãðóäó çóáî÷èñòîê, ïðèñûïàííóþ êàìåííîé êðîøêîé. Îò êîìíàòû íå îñòàëîñü ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî, êðîìå êîíòóðîâ ñòåí, ïîòîëêà è ïîëà

. - Áäèòåëüíîñòü. – Ìîóäè õìûêíóë, ðàçãëÿäåâ ïîäðîáíîñòè. – ß áûë ïðàâ. Ïîñòàâèë çäåñü çàùèòó. Õîðîøóþ çàùèòó.

- Òû íå ïåðåõâàëèë òî çàêëèíàíèå. – òîíîì çíàòîêà çàÿâèë Êðèñ, ÷óòü ïðèñâèñòíóâ îò èçóìëåíèÿ. 

Òèõîíüêî ïåðåãîâàðèâàÿñü, àãåíòû ñãðóäèëèñü êó÷êîé. Äýí âûøåë âïåðåä è ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî ñëîæíûõ ïàññîâ ïàëî÷êîé, ïðèãîâàðèâàÿ ÷òî-òî ïîëóøåïîòîì. Âîçäóõ ñãóñòèëñÿ, è â öåíòðå êîìíàòû ïîâèñëî èçîáðàæåíèå òîãî ñàìîãî ïðåäìåòà, ÷òî ñîâñåì íåäàâíî ëåæàë â êàðìàíå Ãàððè.

- Êðóòî, – Êðèñòèàí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. À ïîòîì âäðóã çàñìåÿëñÿ. - Ñìîòðè, Íåâèëë, âîò êàê ðàáîòàåò íàñòîÿùèé Øàð Àíàðõèè. À òû ìíå íå âåðèë!

- Òå ìàëåíüêèå íåâçðà÷íûå øòó÷êè, ÷òî òû êîíôèñêîâàë òðè íåäåëè íàçàä? – Íåâèëë ñ óâàæåíèåì ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Èõ òàì ìíîîîãî áûëî… 

- Ìíå äðóãîå èíòåðåñíî. Êòî ýòî ñäåëàë? – âîëøåáíûé ãëàç Ìîóäè ïî î÷åðåäè îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ëèöå êàæäîãî èç íèõ.

- Ìàëôîé, ðàçóìååòñÿ. – íà ìîðäàøêå Ðîçàìóíä ÷èòàëîñü èçóìëåíèå. 

- Ìíå ñëåäîâàëî ðàçäåòü ïàðøèâöà äîãîëà. – Äýí ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ïíóë äâåðü.

- Î, Äýí! À ñòîèë èç ñåáÿ ñêðîìíèêà.– Êðèñòèàí ñîñòðîèë åìó ãëàçêè. – ß çíàë, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ðàçûãðûâàåøü!

- Îòñòàíü, Êðèñ, – âîð÷àíèå Äýíà áûëî ïî÷òè áåççëîáíûì, ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü, ÷òî ïîäîáíûå ðàçãîâîðû äàâíî ñòàëè ÷åì-òî îáûäåííûì. – Èëè ïëîòñêèå æåëàíèÿ òåáÿ ïåðåñòàíóò âîëíîâàòü íàâñåãäà. – Îí, êàæåòñÿ, ïðèíþõèâàëñÿ ê âîçäóõó, åùå õðàíèâøåìó çàïàõ äûìà. 

- Ìàëôîé ïðîíåñ Øàð íà ñåáå. 

- Òî÷íî! Ó íåãî åùå íà øåå òàêèå øòó÷êè áîëòàëèñü. – îæèâèëñÿ Êðèñ, íî ñðàçó ñíèê ïîä ÿðîñòíûì âçãëÿäîì Äýíà. Òîò â ðàçäðàæåíèè îòáðîñèë òåìíûå âîëîñû ñ ëèöà.

- Çíàåòå, ÷òî èíòåðåñíî? – ðàçäàëñÿ ëåíèâûé ãîëîñ Ðîçàìóíä, îíè ñ Íåâèëëîì åäèíñòâåííûå åùå ïðîäîëæàëè ðàññìàòðèâàòü èçóðîäîâàííóþ êîìíàòó. -  ß íå ÷óâñòâóþ çàïàõà ìÿñà. 

- Ìÿñà? – Íåâèëë ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì âñêèíóë íà íåå ãëàçà. – Ðîç, òû òàêîå èíîãäà ãîâîðèøü óæàñíîå…! 

- Óæàñíåé òâîåé Òâàðè íè÷åãî íà ñâåòå íåò. – èñòîâî çàâåðèë åãî Ãàððè ïîä ñîãëàñíûé õîð îñòàëüíûõ. Íåâèëë íàäóëñÿ è ñíîâà çà÷àðîâàííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà îñòàíêè òåìíèöû. 

- Òû ïðàâà. Íå ïàõíåò, – ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ìîóäè. – Íàâåðíîå íå óñïåë èçæàðèòüñÿ. Ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ïûëü. 

- Âñå ðàâíî èç òåìíèöû íèêòî, êðîìå íàñ, àïïàðèðîâàòü íå ñìîã áû. – Äýí, êàæåòñÿ, ïîíåìíîãó óñïîêàèâàëñÿ. 

- Ìåíÿ òîøíèò îò âàøèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ! –Íåâèëë ðåøèòåëüíî íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ïîõîæóþ áîëüøå íà ãèáðèä îðàíæåðåè è çîîïàðêà. 

- Èç çäàíèÿ âîîáùå íèêòî íå àïïàðèðîâàë ïîñëåäíèé ÷àñ. – Äýí, ïðîäîëæàë, âçãëÿíóâ íà ïîäîáèå äèàãðàììû, âèñåâøåå íà äàëüíåé ñòåíå. 

Êàæäàÿ àïïàðàöèÿ â ïðåäåëàõ Øòàáà îòðàæàëàñü íà íåé ñòîëáèêîì ñ ïîäïèñàííûì âíèçó âðåìåíåì, à ñâåðõó- èìåíåì. Ýòó, ïî ñóòè, áåñïîëåçíóþ èãðóøêó ïðèäóìàë Êðèñ, ÷òîáû «áîðîòüñÿ ñ õàëÿâùèêàìè». Òåïåðü íåëüçÿ áûëî àïïàðèðîâàòü èç êàáèíåòà â áàð, à ïîòîì âåðíóòüñÿ è ñ óòîìëåííûì âèäîì ðàññêàçûâàòü, êàê òðóäíî øåñòü ÷àñîâ ãîëîâû îò áóìàã íå ïîäíèìàòü. Ñðåäè àãåíòîâ, êîòîðûå ìîãëè íåäåëÿìè æèòü â ñâîåì Øòàáå, ðàáîòàÿ íàä îñîáî ñëîæíûì äåëîì, à ïîòîì äíÿìè íå ïîêàçûâàòüñÿ íà ðàáîòå, åñëè íóæäû â íèõ íå áûëî, òàêèå øóòëèâûå îáâèíåíèÿ îáëàäàëè îñîáûì øàðìîì. Äàâàëè âîçìîæíîñòü ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ îáû÷íûìè, «íîðìàëüíûìè» êëåðêàìè -  ìîæåò, ïîýòîìó? 

- Ñãîðåë – íå ñãîðåë, ãëàâíîå, òåïåðü ñëóæåáíóþ çàïèñêó íàïèñàòü. Ìèíèñòåðñêèì.  – æèçíåðàäîñòíî ïîäâåë èòîã Êðèñòèàí. 

- Äà íàïëþé òû íà íèõ. – ïðîöåäèëà Ðîçàìóíä, èçó÷àÿ íîãòè. 

- Àãà, ñêàæè, ÷òî åãî Ðîçàìóíä ñúåëà. – Ãàððè ñ âèçãîì óâåðíóëñÿ îò ìîùíîãî ïèíêà àíèìàãà- âîë÷èöû. 

- Õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ. – ïîäàë ãîëîñ Ìîóäè, óæå áûëî íàïðàâèâøèéñÿ ê ñåáå. 

- Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ åãî ñúåëà? – ãëàçà Ðîç ïîëåçëè èç îðáèò.

- Íåò. Íàïëåâàòü íà íèõ. Íå îáúÿñíÿé, ÷òî òóò … - îí âçìàõíóë ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó èçóðîäîâàííîé òåìíèöû, ïîÿñíÿÿ, ÷òî èìåííî ó íèõ «òóò».

***

×åðåç ÷àñ Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî ìîæåò àïïàðèðîâàòü äîìîé, íå âûçâàâ íè÷üåãî óäèâëåíèÿ. Ñòðàííî, íî îí íå îùóùàë íå ìàëåéøåé íåëîâêîñòè îòòîãî, ÷òî îáìàíûâàåò ñâîèõ êîëëåã. Ïî÷òè äðóçåé. Â ãëóáèíå äóøè îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî òàêîå åãî ïîâåäåíèå íå âûçîâåò ó íèõ áóðè âîçìóùåíèÿ. Ñêîðåå óæ ïîçàáàâèò. 

Âîò è ïîñìååìñÿ, ïîòîì. À ïîêà Ãàððè áûëî íåîáõîäèìî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âî âñåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, è îí íå ìîã äîïóñòèòü íè îäíîãî øàíñà, ÷òîáû åìó ïîìåøàëè. 

Ñ òðåòüåé ïîïûòêè ïîéìàâ âèñÿùèé â âîçäóõå íåâèäèìûé êîêîí, Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë. Íà ýòîò ðàç – ïðÿìî â äîì, ïîæåðòâîâàâ ëþáèìîé ïðèâû÷êîé îòêðûâàòü äîì êëþ÷îì. Îêàçàâøèñü íà âòîðîì ýòàæå ñâîåãî äîìèêà, îí ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü â ïóñòóþùóþ ñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî äíÿ ñïàëüíþ è, ñäåðíóâ ñ òåëà Äðàêî ïëàù, ïðîëåâèòèðîâàë åãî ê êðîâàòè. Ïîçâîëèâ òåëó çàâèñíóòü íàä êðîâàòüþ, Ãàððè ïîäíÿë åãî ïî÷òè ê ñàìîìó ïîòîëêó, è ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì ïàëî÷êè ñíÿë çàêëèíàíèå. Áóõ! 

-Óðîíèë. – ñ íàèãðàííîé äîñàäîé ïîñåòîâàë Ãàððè. – Àé-ÿé-ÿé! Êàêîé íåàêêóðàòíûé.

Ñëåäóþùèå ïîë÷àñà Ãàððè ïðîâåë â î÷åíü ïîëåçíîì çàíÿòèè: îí íà ïðàêòèêå ïðèìåíÿë âñå èçâåñòíûå åìó çàùèòíûå è îõðàííûå ÷àðû. Êîìíàòà ïîñòåïåííî ïðåâðàùàëàñü  â, ïóñòü è ñëàáåíüêóþ, íî âñå æå êîïèþ âçîðâàííîé ñåãîäíÿ òåìíèöû. 

Óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóâ, Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè è òóò âñïîìíèë î ñëîâàõ Äýíà è Êðèñà. 

Àìóëåòû. 

Íà íåì äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìîãóò áûòü àìóëåòû. Òîãäà ñïîêîéñòâèå Ìàëôîÿ îáúÿñíÿåòñÿ íå òîëüêî âíóòðåííåé ãîòîâíîñòüþ óìåðåòü. Îí ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè è çàìåð, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä íåïîäâèæíîé ôèãóðîé, ÷üè èçëîìàííûå êîíòóðû îò÷àñòè ñêðûâàëà øèðîêàÿ ìàíòèÿ. Äî îêîí÷àíèÿ äåéñòâèÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ îñòàâàëñÿ åùå ÷àñ èëè äâà. 

Íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó, Ãàððè âñå æå çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ðàññòåãíóòü çàñòåæêó ìàíòèè è âåðõíèå ïóãîâèöû ñâåòëî-ñåðîé ðóáàøêè, ðóêà êîñíóëàñü òåïëîé êîæè. Òåïëîé è î÷åíü ãëàäêîé íà îùóïü, Ãàððè ðåçêî âçäîõíóë è áûñòðî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî øåå Ìàëôîÿ. 

Äåéñòâèòåëüíî. Àìóëåò. Ñòðåìÿñü ïîáûñòðåå çàêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì, Ãàððè ðåçêî ðâàíóë òîíåíüêóþ öåïü èç ñåðåáðèñòîãî ìåòàëëà. È çà÷àðîâàííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà àëóþ ïîëîñêó, ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ íà áëåäíîé øåå, òàì, ãäå öåïü ðåçàíóëà ïî òîíêîé êîæå. Îòøàòíóâøèñü îò êðîâàòè, Ãàððè ñæàë «äîáû÷ó» â ðóêå è âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû. 

***

Ïðèõëåáûâàÿ ëåäÿíîé ÷àé – çåëåíûé ñ ëèñòèêàìè ìÿòû – Ãàððè çàäóì÷èâî èçó÷àë ñòðàííóþ âåùü. Íå ñëèøêîì áîëüøîé, äèàìåòðîì äþéìà â äâà – äâà ñ ïîëîâèíîé, êðóã èç ñåðåáðèñòîãî ìåòàëëà ñ ãëàäêèìè íåðîâíûìè êðàÿìè. 

Åãî ïîâåðõíîñòü ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí áûëà ïîêðûòà ÷åì-òî âðîäå èåðîãëèôîâ: íåïîíÿòíûå çíà÷êè, ÷åì-òî ïîõîæèå íà ðóíû, áûëè âûáèòû â ìåòàëëå ñïëîøíîé ñòðîêîé, áåç ïðîáåëîâ èëè çíàêîâ ïðåïèíàíèÿ. 

Ëåíòà èç ñòðàííûõ áóêâ- ðèñóíêîâ ñêðó÷èâàëàñü ñïèðàëüþ íà îáåèõ ñòîðîíàõ àìóëåòà, è ýòèì òîæå ïîõîäÿ íà ðóííûå íàäïèñè.  

Øåðîõîâàòîñòü íàäïèñåé áûëà ïðèÿòíà ïàëüöàì, à ñàì äèñê óäîáíî ëîæèëñÿ â ðóêó, ìåòàëë, èç êîòîðîãî îí áûë  ñäåëàí, ñðàçó òåïëåë, ïðèêàñàÿñü ê êîæå, è âåùü ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü îòïóñêàòü. Çàáàâíî. 

Íèêàêîé óãðîçû Ãàððè íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, íî âñå ðàâíî ñ÷åë çà ëó÷øåå ïîëîæèòü äèñê íà ñòîë è ðàññìàòðèâàòü åãî, íå äîòðàãèâàÿñü. Ýòî  áûë ñòðàííûé ïðåäìåò. 

Ñåðåáðÿíûé èëè ïëàòèíîâûé, î÷åâèäíî. Âðÿä ëè Ìàëôîé íîñèë ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå, äà è ëþáîé ìåòàëë èç íåáëàãîðîäíûõ äàâíî áû ïîòåìíåë îò ïîñòîÿííîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ê êîæå. Íåîáû÷íàÿ âåùü. Äîðîãàÿ âåùü. 

À Ìàëôîé íîñèë åå, ïðÿ÷à îòî âñåõ – Ãàððè òî÷íî ïîìíèë, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ ñâèäàíèÿ ñ Ãëîðèåé ýòîé øòóêè íà øåå íå áûëî… Âñïîìíèâ, _íàñêîëüêî_ òî÷íî, Ãàððè â êîòîðûé óæå ðàç ïîêðàñíåë è  ïîñïåøíî âåðíóëñÿ ê ìåíåå îïàñíûì ìûñëÿì.

Ìîæåò, îí åå òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ íàäåë? Äà íåò. Âðÿä ëè. Óêðàøåíèå Ìàëôîé îáÿçàòåëüíî áû ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë îêðóæàþùèì, à èíà÷å òåðÿåòñÿ ñìûñë.

Àìóëåò î÷åíü ïîõîäèë íà çíàê îòëè÷èÿ. Ñèìâîë ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè ê êàêîìó-òî òåñíîìó êðóãó. È ýòî _î÷åíü_ íå íðàâèëîñü Ãàððè. 

Âçãëÿíóâ íà ÷àñû, Ãàððè ïðèêèíóë, ÷òî «ñïÿùàÿ êðàñàâèöà» äîëæíà ïðîñíóòüñÿ óæå â òå÷åíèå ïîëó÷àñà, òî÷íåå ñêàçàòü áûëî ñëîæíî, è, ïîäõâàòèâ àìóëåò çà îáðûâêè öåïè, íàïðàâèëñÿ ââåðõ. 

Çà âðåìÿ åãî îòñóòñòâèÿ íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü, äàæå ïîçà, â êîòîðîé çàñòûë ñâåòëîâîëîñûé þíîøà, îñòàëàñü òîé æå. Î÷åíü íåóäîáíîé, êñòàòè. Äîâîëüíî õìûêíóâ – Ìàëôîÿ æäåò íå ñëèøêîì ïðèÿòíîå ïðîáóæäåíèå- Ãàððè óñòðîèëñÿ â êðåñëå íàïðîòèâ êðîâàòè è ïðèíÿëñÿ èçó÷àòü ñâîþ æåðòâó. 

Áëåäíûé ïðîôèëü íà ôîíå òåìíî-áåæåâîãî ïîêðûâàëà, ñâåòëûå, ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíûå ðåñíèöû. Ñîëíå÷íûé ëó÷èê çàñòàâèë èõ èñêðèòüñÿ è áðîñèë íà ñêóëû ïðè÷óäëèâóþ òåíü. Ãëóáîêèå òåíè ïîä ãëàçàìè, âåðòèêàëüíàÿ ìîðùèíêà ìåæäó áðîâÿìè, íå ðàçãëàäèâøàÿñÿ äàæå â ýòîì ïîëóñíå-ïîëóîáìîðîêå. Ïîõîæå, Ìàëôîþ íåëåãêî ïðèõîäèëîñü âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. 

Âçãëÿä íåâîëüíî ñêîëüçíóë äàëüøå. Òîíêèå êðûëüÿ íîñà, áëåäíûå ãóáû, íåæíàÿ ãîëóáàÿ âåíà áüåòñÿ â ðàñïàõíóòîì âîðîòå. _Ãàððè, îòâåðíèñü._

Ãàððè ñ íåêîòîðûì èçóìëåíèåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî âîò óæå ñ ìèíóòó áåççàñòåí÷èâî ïÿëèòñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ. Áîëåå òîãî, åìó ïî÷òè íðàâèòñÿ òî, ÷òî îí âèäèò. Êîíå÷íî, òîëüêî êàê ýñòåòó. Îí ïîñïåøíî îòâåë ãëàçà è ñíîâà ïðèíÿëñÿ èçó÷àòü àìóëåò, ïîçâîëÿÿ åìó ñâîáîäíî âðàùàòüñÿ íà òîíêîé öåïè, çàïóòàâøåéñÿ â åãî äëèííûõ ïàëüöàõ. Óñëûøàâ ïðèãëóøåííûé ñòîí, îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ  åùå çàòóìàíåííûì âçãëÿäîì ñåðûõ ñåé÷àñ ãëàç Ìàëôîÿ.

- Ïðèâåò, – Ãàððè ðåçêî îïóñòèë ðóêó ñ àìóëåòîì, íå æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû Ìàëôîé çàìåòèë ïðîïàæó ðàíüøå âðåìåíè. 

- Ãäå ÿ? – ïðîõðèïåë òîò, îøàëåëî âåðòÿ ãîëîâîé ïî ñòîðîíàì.

-  Ó ìåíÿ äîìà, – ëþáåçíî ïðîñâåòèë åãî Ãàððè, îòêèäûâàÿñü íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà.

- Êàêîãî... ÷åðòà? 

- Çàêëèíàíèå ïîäåéñòâîâàëî íà òåáÿ íå ëó÷øèì îáðàçîì. – Ãàððè ïîäïóñòèë â ãîëîñ íàèãðàííîãî ñî÷óâñòâèÿ.

- Çàêëèíàíèå, – ãëàçà áëîíäèíà âñïûõíóëè: îí âñå âñïîìíèë. – Òû ìåíÿ… óáèë? – îí èçóìëåííî ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, ïîòîì ÿçâèòåëüíî äîáàâèë. – Òåïåðü âñå ÿñíî. Áîæå, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, áûë ãðåøíèêîì. Íî òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå çíàë, ÷òî àä ÍÀÑÒÎËÜÊÎ óæàñåí. – îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêè. Ãîëîñ áûë ïîëîí íàèãðàííîãî âåñåëüÿ, íî ãëàçà íàñòîðîæåííî ñëåäèëè çà Ãàððè èç-ïîä âåê – Ïîòòåð, òû òóò âìåñòî äüÿâîëà? Èëè ýòî äüÿâîë â òâîåì îáëè÷üå? 

- ß òóò âìåñòî Ãîñïîäà Áîãà. Òåáå âñå æå ñëåäóåò ìåíÿ òàê íàçûâàòü. ß ïîäàðèë òåáå íîâóþ æèçíü. 

- Ïîæàäíè÷àë îòäàòü äåìåíòîðàì? – Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ:

- Òî÷íî, ÿ î÷åíü æàäíûé. Ëó÷øå ñàì ñúåì. 

- Ïîäàâèøüñÿ – óáåæäåííî çàâåðèë åãî Ìàëôîé. Ïîòîì ïðèùóðèëñÿ: 

- Òû ÷òî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ìåíÿ ñïàñ?

- Ñêàæåì òàê, îòëîæèë èñïîëíåíèå ïðèãîâîðà. ß âåðþ, ÷òî òû íå ñîáèðàëñÿ óáèâàòü Ãëîðèþ,  íî åñòü åùå êîå-÷òî…

- ×òî æå? – Äðàêî îùóòèìî íàïðÿãñÿ.

- Ïîòîì.  – Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. – Â òîì øêàôó åñòü êàêèå-òî êíèæêè, à âîí òà äâåðü – ýòî âàííàÿ. Íå ñêó÷àé! – äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü, îáîðâàâ ïðèíÿâøåãîñÿ ïðîòåñòîâàòü Äðàêî íà ïîëóñëîâå. Áåäíÿãà, êàæåòñÿ, îí òàê äî êîíöà è íå ïîíÿë åùå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. 

***

Îñòàâèâ Äðàêî îáäóìûâàòü åãî íîâîå ïîëîæåíèå, Ãàððè âñå-òàêè âåðíóëñÿ åùå íà ïàðó ÷àñèêîâ â Äîì, è, êàê îêàçàëîñü, íå çðÿ. Èçó÷èâ íîâûå äîïðîñû òðîèõ ïîäîçðåâàåìûõ (Ìàëôîÿ îí ñàì… äîïðîñèò. Ïîòîì.), îí âûÿñíèë ñðàçó óéìó ïîòðÿñàþùèõ âåùåé. Âî-ïåðâûõ, ó âñåõ òðîèõ áûëè àëèáè íà íóæíûå âå÷åðà – ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì íå ñîâðåøü. 

Îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà ñàìîãî ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ äåðæàëèñü â òàéíå, ÷òîáû îíè íå ïðîñî÷èëèñü â ãàçåòû, ñîçäàâàÿ íåíóæíóþ ïàíèêó, òàê ÷òî Ãàððè ðåøèë ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî äîïðîñèòü âñåõ òðîèõ â áëèæàéøåì áóäóùåì. Â ýòîì íå áûëî îñîáîé íåîáõîäèìîñòè, íî ëó÷øå áûòü óâåðåííûì íàâåðíÿêà.

Èíòåðåñíàÿ äåòàëü: ñíîâà ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ äîñüå âñåõ ÷åòâåðûõ, Ãàððè îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà ðàíåå íåçàìå÷åííîå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî. Â îòëè÷èå îò èñòèííûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ, ïðèíàäëåæàùèõ, êàê ïðàâèëî, ê íàèáîëåå ðîäîâèòûì ñåìüÿì âîëøåáíèêîâ ñ äàâíèìè òðàäèöèÿìè òåìíîãî âîëøåáñòâà â ñåìüå, ñðåäè Ëèøåííûõ âñòðå÷àëèñü ìàãè ñàìîãî ðàçíîãî ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ, âîñïèòàíèÿ è ñîñòîÿíèÿ. Íî âîò èìåííî ýòè ÷åòâåðî, à òî÷íåå, ïÿòåðî – âêëþ÷àÿ   Äæîíàòàíà Òîððåíñà, ýòîãî ãðàáèòåëÿ-íåóäà÷íèêà – îòíîñèëèñü ê ñëèâêàì ìàãè÷åñêîãî îáùåñòâà. È îòöû âñåõ ïÿòåðûõ áûëè Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ. 

Çàáàâíî.

***

Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé è ïåðâûì äåëîì îòïðàâèëñÿ íàâåðõ, ïðîâåäàòü ñâîåãî çàêëþ÷åííîãî. Êóäà îí äåíåòñÿ, êîíå÷íî, à ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû – èç Øòàáà îí æå «ñáåæàë». 

Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ ýòîé ìûñëè è îòêðûë äâåðü. Â ïåðâóþ ñåêóíäó åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñóìåë ÷óäåñíûì îáðàçîì èñïàðèòüñÿ èç òùàòåëüíî çàêîëäîâàííîé òåìíèöû… íî òóò øòîðà øåâåëüíóëàñü è èç-çà íåå ïîêàçàëàñü ãîëîâà Ìàëôîÿ: îí ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå. Ìåëüêîì ãëÿíóâ íà Ãàððè, îí îòïóñòèë òÿæåëóþ òêàíü è ñíîâà èñ÷åç çà ñêëàäêàìè øòîðû. 

- Ìàëôîé? – Ãàððè áûë ñëåãêà îçàäà÷åí.

- Òû óáëþäîê. Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî âìåñòî Àçêàáàíà ìíå ïðåäñòîèò ñìåðòü îò ãîëîäà â òâîåé ñïàëüíå, ÿ áû, ïîæàëóé, åùå ïîäóìàë.

- Ýòî ÍÅ ìîÿ ñïàëüíÿ, Ìàëôîé, – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Çà÷åì áû ìíå òåáÿ â ÑÂÎÅÉ ñïàëüíå çàïèðàòü, èäèîò? – ôèçèîíîìèÿ Ìàëôîÿ ñíîâà ïîêàçàëàñü èç-çà ïîðòüåðû, òåïåðü âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü çàèíòðèãîâàííûì.

- À ÿ òåáå ÷òî, ñîâñåì íå íðàâëþñü? – è îí íåâåæëèâî çàðæàë íàä îøåëîìëåííûì âèäîì Ãàððè. 

- Ýýý… òû æå, âðîäå, äåâóøåê ëþáèøü? – Ãàððè äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ñèëüíî óäèâëåí ôðèâîëüíûì òîíîì Äðàêî.

- Ïðèäóðîê. Ýòî îíè ìåíÿ ëþáÿò. – îãðàíè÷èâøèñü òàêèì çàãàäî÷íûì çàÿâëåíèåì, îí ñíîâà èñ÷åç çà øòîðîé, à Ãàððè âñïîìíèë î âòîðîé ÷àñòè åãî ðåïëèêè:

- Ìåðëèí, ÿ æå è ïðàâäà, òåáå åäû íå îñòàâèë! 

- Òî÷íî. – Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, ñïðûãíóë íà ïîë è âûïóòàëñÿ èç øòîðû. - Âîäû òîæå. Ñïàñèáî, õîòü âàííàÿ åñòü, òàì è ïîïèë. – Íà ñêîðáíîé ôèçèîíîìèè áëîíäèíà ÿñíî ÷èòàëîñü, ÷òî áîëüøîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ åìó ýòî íå äîñòàâèëî. 

- Ïðîñòè, ïîæàëóéñòà. – Ãàððè äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî óæàñíî ñòûäíî: ó÷èòûâàÿ, ÷òî Ìàëôîÿ àâðîðû åùå â÷åðà ïîéìàëè, íå åë áåäíÿãà óæå îêîëî ñóòîê. – ß ñåé÷àñ… - Îí âûëåòåë çà äâåðü. 

***

- Íå ñêàçàòü, ÷òîá òû øèêàðíî ïèòàëñÿ, – Äðàêî ñ íåäîâîëüñòâîì îãëÿäûâàë ñâîé «óæèí»: êîðîáî÷êó ÷åðñòâîãî ïå÷åíüÿ è ïîë- áóòûëêè ìîëîêà. Âñå, ÷òî íàøëîñü ñúåäîáíîãî ó áåçàëàáåðíîãî Ãàððè.

- ß-òî õîðîøî ïèòàþñü. – Ãàððè íå óäåðæàëñÿ, è õèõèêíóë íàä íåñ÷àñòíûì âèäîì ñâîåãî ïëåííèêà. – À âîò òû – íå î÷åíü.

- Ýêîíîìèøü? ß ìîãó çà ïîñòîé çàïëàòèòü. – Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, ïðåêðàòèë êîâûðÿòüñÿ â êîðîáêå è çàõðóñòåë òùàòåëüíî âûáðàííûì ïå÷åíüèöåì.

- Äà íè÷åãî òû íå ìîæåøü, êàòîðæíèê áåãëûé. – ôûðêíóë Ãàððè. Äðàêî ïîìåøàë îòâåòèòü æóòêèé âîé, äîíåñøèéñÿ îòêóäà-òî ñíèçó. 

- Íàñ íàøëè? – Äðàêî ïîáëåäíåë, íàèãðàííàÿ âåñåëîñòü ñëåòåëà ñ íåãî â ñåêóíäó. 

- Óãó. ß èäèîò, ñîâñåì çàáûë, ñåãîäíÿ æå ïÿòíèöà! - Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë ñ êðåñëà, â êîòîðîì ñèäåë, è ïîíåññÿ ê äâåðè: 

- Âåðíóñü ïîçäíî, íî ïîñòàðàþñü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñúåäîáíîå ïðèõâàòèòü ïî äîðîãå.

- Î÷åíü íà ýòî íàäåþñü. – ïðîáóð÷àë Äðàêî çàõëîïíóâøåéñÿ äâåðè, ñíîâà ïðèíèìàÿñü êîâûðÿòüñÿ â êîðîáêå ñ ïå÷åíüåì.

***

Ãàððè ðàñïàõíóë âõîäíóþ äâåðü, ñðàçó æå ïðåêðàòèâøóþ âîïèòü äóðíûì ãîëîñîì, èçâåùàÿ õîçÿèíà î ïîæàëîâàâøèõ ãîñòÿõ.

- Ïðèâåò, Ãåðìèîíà! Äåðåê! – Ïîäðóæêà çàåõàëà çà íèì, ÷òîáû âìåñòå îòïðàâèòüñÿ â êëóá, íå îäíà. Ñ åå òðóäíûì õàðàêòåðîì (äà åñëè ÷åñòíî – ïðîñòî çàíóäíûì) äîëãî ñîõðàíÿòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ êåì-ëèáî ó Ãåðìèîíû íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Âïðî÷åì, Äåðåê, åå íîâûé ïðèÿòåëü, âïîëíå ìîã ïðåòåíäîâàòü íà çâàíèå ðåêîðäñìåíà. Îíè áûëè âìåñòå óæå ïîëãîäà è, êàæåòñÿ, ñîáèðàëèñü ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå. Ìîæåò, äåëî áûëî â åãî íåçëîáèâîì õàðàêòåðå,  à ìîæåò, â òîì, ÷òî îí áûë ìàããëîì. ×åì îòëè÷àëñÿ îò âñåõ ñâîèõ ïðåäøåñòâåííèêîâ. 

 ×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò îíè óæå ñèäåëè â ìàøèíå Äåðåêà, ðåçâî êàòèâøåéñÿ â ñòîðîíó îäíîãî èç  íîâûõ êëóáîâ, êîòîðûé Ãåðìèîíà î÷åíü õîòåëà ïîñåòèòü. Ãàððè, ñîáèðàâøèéñÿ â äèêîé ñïåøêå, âñå åùå ðàññåÿííî ïðèãëàæèâàë ëîõìàòûå âîëîñû. Ãåðìèîíà âäðóã çàñìåÿëàñü è ïîòÿíóëàñü îòîðâàòü ÿðëû÷îê, åùå áîëòàâøèéñÿ íà åãî ÷åðíîé ñ ñåðåáðÿíîé îòäåëêîé ðóáàøêå. 

Êëóá ïðîèçâîäèë âïå÷àòëåíèå: êðîìåøíóþ òüìó, öàðèâøóþ âíóòðè, ðâàëè íà ÷àñòè ÿðêèå ëó÷è. Ìàëåíüêèå îáëà÷êà, ðàññåÿííî áëóæäàâøèå â ãðîìàäíîì çàëå ïî ïðè÷óäëèâûì òðàåêòîðèÿì, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïîïàäàëè ïîä øàëüíîé ëó÷ è âçðûâàëèñü ôååðèåé ñâåðêàþùèõ îãîíüêîâ, ñêëàäûâàâøèõñÿ â ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèå êàðòèíêè. 

Âíèç- ââåðõ áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî õîäèëè ëåâèòèðóþùèå ïëàòôîðìû ñ óñòàíîâëåííûìè íà íèõ ñòîëèêàìè è áàðíûìè ñòîéêàìè. Âèäèìî, â áàðå ðàáîòàë èëëþçèîíèñò – ïðîôåññèîíàë, íå ìàããëîâñêèé óìåëåö, îáèëèåì òåõíèêè äóðà÷àùèé ïóáëèêó, à èñòèííûé Ìàñòåð Íåñóùåñòâóþùèõ Ðåàëüíîñòåé. Åãî âîëøåáñòâî çàñòàâëÿëî âíóòðåííåå ïðîñòðàíñòâî êëóáà ïîñòîÿííî ìåíÿòüñÿ, ïðèíèìàÿ ïðè÷óäëèâûå ôîðìû, íåíàäîëãî äàðèëî æèçíü ñàìûì íåâåðîÿòíûì ñîçäàíèÿì è äàæå ñîçäàâàëî ïðîåêöèè ìûñëåé ïîñåòèòåëåé. 

Ìóçûêà ëèëàñü, êàçàëîñü, ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ è óíîñÿ íà ñâîèõ âîëíàõ, ìåíÿÿ ñåðäå÷íûé ðèòì è äàðÿ ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå ýéôîðèè.

È, êîíå÷íî, çäåñü òàíöåâàëè. Òàíöåâàëè âîïðåêè âñåì çàêîíàì ôèçèêè: íà ñòåíàõ, ïîòîëêàõ è ïðîñòî â âîçäóõå, ïðîäåëûâàÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíûå äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà ñ öåëûì ïîçâîíî÷íèêîì ïà è ñïëåòàÿ äåñÿòêè çàêëèíàíèé â ìèíóòó. Òàíöåâàëè áåçóäåðæíî è áåñïîùàäíî. 

Ãàððè, Äåðåê è Ãåðìèîíà çàïðûãíóëè íà ñâîáîäíóþ ïëàòôîðìó, þíîøè çàíÿëèñü ìåíþ, à Ãåðìèîíà ëèõîðàäî÷íî îçèðàëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, íå ðàçãëÿäåëà íóæíîãî ÷åëîâåêà çà ñîñåäíèì ñòîëèêîì. Äèêî æåñòèêóëèðóÿ, îíà äîáèëàñü òîãî, ÷òî ê íèì ñ ëåãêèì «äçèíü» è â îáëàêå ÿðêî-àëîãî äûìà àïïàðèðîâàëà þíàÿ âåäüìî÷êà ñ âåðòèêàëüíûìè çðà÷êàìè è æåëòî-çåëåíîé ðàäóæêîé. Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäñòàâèëà åå êàê Ìàðãàðåò, ñâîþ ïîäðóãó. 

Ãàððè áåñïîìîùíî âçäîõíóë: õóæå ñâîäíèöû, ÷åì åãî äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, òðóäíî áûëî ïðåäñòàâèòü. Óíûëî ðåøèâ íå áûòü ñåãîäíÿ äæåíòëüìåíîì, îí âçäîõíóë è íàêîëäîâàë ñåáå êðàñíûå âûïó÷åííûå ãëàçà íà ïðóæèíêàõ è êëûêè äî ïîäáîðîäêà, ðåøèâ, ÷òî þíóþ ïðåëåñòíèöó ýòî ïîêîðîáèò. Ìàðãàðåò âîñõèùåííî âçâèçãíóëà è óñòàâèëàñü íà íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñ îáîæàíèåì. Õì… ïîõîæå,  äåâóøêà ïðåäïî÷èòàåò íåòðàäèöèîííûå ñâÿçè. 

Îò óæàñà Ãàððè ñëåãêà âñïîòåë è â îò÷àÿíèè çàìàõàë ðóêîé îôèöèàíòó, êàê ðàç ïðîëåòàâøåìó ìèìî. Çàêàçàâ ÷åòûðå «Ñíåñåííûõ Áàøíè», øåñòü ïîðöèé «Ñìåðòåëüíîãî ßäà Àôðèêàíñêîé Ìíîãîíîæêè» è äâå «Êîæè Ñëèçíåé» - ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ äåâóøåê. Íó à ñåáå ïîòðåáîâàë «Äðåâåñíûé Ñîê» - íåâèííîå íàçâàíèå ïîäðàçóìåâàëî ÿäåðíóþ ñìåñü ñ äè÷àéøèì ýôôåêòîì. Îí ñèëüíî íåðâíè÷àë: òóò ýòà ìàíüÿ÷êà ñ õèùíûì âçãëÿäîì, à äîìà, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, Ìàëôîé íåêîðìëåíûé. Íàäî áûëî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ.

Îõ, îí è ðàññëàáèëñÿ… 

Ìóçûêà, òàíöû, âåñåëîå ïåðåêðèêèâàíèå ñ ñîñåäÿìè ïî ñòîëèêó, ðàäóæíûå âèäåíèÿ, ïëûâóùèå âîêðóã, áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî ìåíÿþùèå äåòàëè îáëèêà ìàãè âîêðóã è âûïèâêà. 

Î÷åíü ìíîãî âûïèâêè. 

Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âûïèâêè. 

Â åãî ãîëîâå ñëîâíî óñòàíîâèëè ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ïðîæåêòîð, âûõâàòûâàþùèé îòäåëüíûå ÿðêèå äåòàëè è îñòàâëÿþùèé ñêðûòûì â àëêîãîëüíîì òóìàíå âñå îñòàëüíîå. 

Âîò îí ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ðîãàòîãî äåìîíà è ëåçåò áîäàòüñÿ ñ ïàðíåì çà ñîñåäíèì ñòîëèêîì, âîò ëèõî îïðîêèäûâàåò îäíó çà äðóãîé ñ ïîëäþæèíû ðþìî÷åê,  âûñòðîåííûõ ìíîãîöâåòíîé øåðåíãîé, âîò âåñåëî îòïëÿñûâàåò êàíêàí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, à Äåðåê è Ìàðãî (óæå «Ìàðãî»?) ïîä òó æå ìóçûêó êðóæàòñÿ â òîìíîì âàëüñå… 

Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë ñåáÿ ïåðåä ñòîéêîé, æàëîñòëèâî ðàññêàçûâàþùåì áàðìåíó î ãîëîäíîì îäèíîêîì ïîäîíêå, çàïåðòîì ñåé÷àñ ó íåãî äîìà. Ðàñ÷óâñòâîâàâøèñü, áàðìåí âûãðåá íà ñòîéêó âñå òî, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî õîòÿ áû ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî íàçâàòü åäîé: îðåøêè, âàôëè, ôðóêòû, êîíôåòû è ïðî÷óþ åðóíäó, íó à â êà÷åñòâå áîíóñà – äðóæíóþ òîëïó áóòûëîê, áóòûëî÷åê è ôëàêîí÷èêîâ. Âåñü îñòàâøèéñÿ âå÷åð Ãàððè óæàñíî ìåøàë áèòêîì íàáèòûé ïàêåò ñ ïðèïàñàìè, ê òîìó æå, íàòûêàÿñü íà íåãî â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç, ÷åñòíûé Ïîòòåð ïûòàëñÿ çàïëàòèòü çà âñå ïî- íîâîé, îò ÷åãî åãî óíûëî îòãîâàðèâàë âñå òîò æå áàðìåí…

***

- Ýòî áûëî çäîðîâî!! – ðóìÿíàÿ (è íå òîëüêî îò íî÷íîãî âîçäóõà) Ãåðìèîíà âîçáóæäåííî êðóòèëàñü íà ïàññàæèðñêîì ñèäåíüå ìàøèíû, êîòîðóþ àêêóðàòíî âåë ïî íî÷íûì óëèöàì âîçìóòèòåëüíî òðåçâûé Äåðåê (íåêîòîðûå çàêëèíàíèÿ áûâàþò áîëåå ÷åì ïîëåçíû). 

- Ýòî áûëî… - âÿëî ïîääàêíóë Ãàððè, ïî÷òè çàñûïàþùèé íà çàäíåì ñèäåíüå. 

- Ãàððè, – Ãåðìèîíà íåâåæëèâî çàõîõîòàëà, òûêàÿ â íåãî ïàëüöåì. – òû çàáûë óáðàòü êëûêè! 

- Î, äüÿâîë! – Ãàððè ïî÷òè ïðîòðåçâåë îò óæàñà, ÷àðû èçìåíåíèÿ îáëèêà íà ñàìîì äåëå áûëè äàëåêî íå ïðîñòûìè â ïðèìåíåíèè, êëóáû íàíèìàëè ñïåöèàëüíûõ ìàñòåðîâ-èëëþçèîíèñòîâ (âåñüìà äîðîãîñòîÿùèõ), êîòîðûå çà÷àðîâûâàëè âíóòðåííåå ïðîñòðàíñòâî êëóáà, äåëàÿ îñíîâíóþ ðàáîòó. 

Ïîñåòèòåëÿì îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî «àêòèâèðîâàòü» çàêëèíàíèÿ, áóêâàëüíî ïðîïèòûâàþùèå ñàì âîçäóõ. Ïðèìåðíî òàê æå äåëî îáñòîÿëî è ñ ëåâèòàöèåé. Çàòî çà ïðåäåëàìè êëóáà ïðèõîäèëîñü çàêëèíàíèå ñíèìàòü óæå ñâîèìè ñèëàìè, à ýòî áûëî î÷åíü è î÷åíü òðóäíî, è ó Ãàððè, íàïðèìåð, òðåáîâàëî ïîëíåéøåé êîíöåíòðàöèè âíèìàíèÿ. À êàêîå âíèìàíèå ïîä òàêèì ãðàäóñîì? 

Õèõèêíóâ íàïîñëåäîê, Ãåðìèîíà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü è ïðîáîðìîòàëà çàêëèíàíèå. Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë ïðîâåðèòü íàëè÷èå íîñà, óøåé è ïðî÷èõ âàæíûõ äåòàëåé ñâîåé ôèçèîíîìèè – Ãåðìèîíà, ðàçóìååòñÿ, ñèëüíà â òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è âñå òàêîå, íî… ïüÿíà íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì îí. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Ãåðìèîíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøî ó÷èëàñü â øêîëå. 

Ââàëèâøèñü äîìîé, Ãàððè ïåðâûì äåëîì ïîëåç â äóø – ñîáñòâåííûé ëèïêèé ïîò è íàçîéëèâûé çàïàõ  äóõîâ Ìàðãî óñïåëè ïîðÿäêîì èñïîðòèòü åìó íàñòðîåíèå. 

Ïåðåîäåâøèñü â ïèæàìó è õàëàò, Ãàððè óæå ñîâñåì ñîáðàëñÿ ñïàòü, íî ïî äîðîãå ñïîòêíóëñÿ î çëîïîëó÷íûé ïàêåò ñ «åäîé». Ñïîòêíóëñÿ îñíîâàòåëüíî: áóòûëêè æàëîáíî çâÿêíóëè, à îäíà èç êîðîáî÷åê ñî ñëàäîñòÿìè óïàëà íà ïîë è ðàñêðûëàñü, èç íåå âî âñå ñòîðîíû ïðûñíóëè þðêèå çåëåíûå çìåéêè. Ïîéìàâ îäíó ñ ïÿòîé ïîïûòêè, Ãàððè çàäóì÷èâî îòêóñèë ïîëîâèíó, âûïëþíóë – çìåéêà îêàçàëàñü ìàðìåëàäíîé, à ìàðìåëàä ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ó íåãî ñòîÿë ïîïåðåê ãîðëà: òàì áûëè òàêèå ìàëåíüêèå æåíñêèå ôèãóðêè â ýòîì áàðå. Òîæå ìàðìåëàäíûå. 

Ãàððè ïîïðîáîâàë âñå. 

Ðåøèâ, ÷òî Ìàëôîé òîæå çàñëóæèë íåìíîãî ïðàçäíèêà (Ãàððè è âîîáùå-òî íåçëîé ÷åëîâåê, à óæ ñ ïüÿíûõ ãëàç…), Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî (íó, ÷óòü ïîêà÷èâàÿñü) íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êîìíàòå «çàêëþ÷åííîãî», íà õîäó ïûòàÿñü íàøàðèòü â ïàêåòå áóòûëî÷êó «Desperados», âîëøåáíîé ñìåñè ïèâà, òåêèëû è åùå íåñêîëüêèõ òàèíñòâåííûõ èíãðåäèåíòîâ. Íà ïîëäîðîãè îí âñå-òàêè ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî õîðîøî áû ïàëî÷êó ïðèõâàòèòü – ìàëî ëè, ÷òî îçâåðåâøèé îò ãîëîäà ïëåííèê ðåøèò âûêèíóòü.     

Ìàëôîé, êàæåòñÿ, óæå ñïàë. Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåìíî, ïîêà Ãàððè øèðîêèì æåñòîì íå çàïàëèë àáñîëþòíî âñå èìåâøèåñÿ ñâåòèëüíèêè. Ãîðêà îäåÿë íà êðîâàòè çàøåâåëèëàñü, è èç-ïîä íèõ ïîêàçàëàñü âçëîõìà÷åííàÿ ãîëîâà. Íåäîâîëüíî ùóðÿñü îò ÿðêîãî ñâåòà, Äðàêî ñìà÷íî çåâíóë è ñ èçóìëåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè, óæå ðàçáèâøåãî ëàãåðü íà êîâðå ïðÿìî â öåíòðå êîìíàòû. Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê êðåñëó, Ïîòòåð óâëå÷åííî âûãðåáàë èç ïàêåòà ðàçíîìàñòíûå êîðîáî÷êè, êóëå÷êè è áóòûëî÷êè. 

-Òû ÷åãî? – ãîëîñ Äðàêî áûë íåìíîãî õðèïëûì ñïðîñîíüÿ.

- Åäó ïðèíåñ. – ðàäîñòíî çàÿâèë Ãàððè.

- Î! – Äðàêî îæèâèëñÿ è âûïîëç èç êðîâàòè. – ß ñåé÷àñ. – îí óøëåïàë â âàííóþ è âåðíóëñÿ óæå ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðîñíóâøèìñÿ. – Ãäå åäà? 

- Âîò.- Ãàððè øèðîêèì æåñòîì îáâåë  êîâåð, íå çàáûâàÿ ïðèõëåáûâàòü, íàêîíåö, íàéäåííûé êîêòåéëü ïðÿìî èç ãîðëûøêà. Èçó÷èâ «íàòþðìîðò», Äðàêî áåçíàäåæíî âçäîõíóë:

- Ïîòòåð, òåáå êòî-íèáóäü ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ëþäÿì ñâîéñòâåííî åñòü ÌßÑÎ? 

- Òàì íå áûëî ìÿñà. – îòìàõíóëñÿ Ãàððè. – Åøü, ÷òî äàþò. – Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïðèíÿëñÿ îäíó çà äðóãîé èññëåäîâàòü êîðîáî÷êè:

- À òû íåïëîõî ïðîâåë âðåìÿ, äà? – ïîäíÿâ âçãëÿä îò î÷åðåäíîãî ïàêåòèêà, Äðàêî ñ åëå çàìåòíîé óñìåøêîé èçó÷àë Ãàððè. 

- Äà, ýòî òî÷íî. – êèâíóë òîò, ïðîòèâ âîëè ðàñïëûâàÿñü â óëûáêå.

- Îíî è âèäíî.

- Ãäå? 

- Íà øåå. – Ãàððè íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ìàëôîÿ è îòïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ. - Î, íåò! – íè õàëàò, íè ïèæàìà íå çàêðûâàëè ãîðëî, è òåïåðü ñòàëè îòëè÷íî âèäíû ðîñêîøíûå áîðäîâûå çàñîñû íà áëåäíîé êîæå øåè è ðàéîíà êëþ÷èö. – Íó êîãäà îíà óñïåëà? 

- Ïîêëîííèöû äîñòàëè, Ïîòòåð? – ñóäÿ ïî ãîëîñó, Äðàêî çàáàâëÿëñÿ. 

- Îòâàëè… - ïî÷åìó-òî óæàñíî ðàññòðîåííûé, Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ â êîìíàòó, óñåëñÿ â òîé æå ïîçå è ñäåëàë õîðîøèé ãëîòîê èç áóòûëêè, ñ èçóìëåíèåì îòìåòèâ, ÷òî ýòî óæå âòîðàÿ. 

Çàêîí÷èëàñü âòîðàÿ. 

Â ãîëîâå ïðèÿòíî øóìåëî, à ïðåäìåòû â êîìíàòå ñòàíîâèëèñü òî î÷åíü ÷åòêèìè, òî, íàîáîðîò, ñëåãêà ìóòíåëè. 

- À òû ïüÿí, Ïîòòåð, – ñïîêîéíûé ãîëîñ Äðàêî çàñòàâèë Ãàððè ïåðåâåñòè âçãëÿä íà íåãî. Ìàëôîé ïîëóëåæàë íà êîâðå â îêðóæåíèè ðàñïîòðîøåííûõ ñâåðòêîâ. 

Íà îäíó ðóêó îí îïèðàëñÿ, à â äðóãîé äåðæàë êîíôåòó. Òåïëî åãî ïàëüöåâ çàñòàâèëî øîêîëàä òàÿòü, à îí íå ñïåøèë îòïðàâëÿòü ëàêîìñòâî â ðîò, ðàññåÿííî îòêóñûâàÿ êðîõîòíûå êóñî÷êè ñ ðàçíûõ ñòîðîí, îò÷åãî êîíôåòà ïîñòåïåííî ïðèíèìàëà îâàëüíóþ ôîðìó. 

Ãàððè ïî÷åìó-òî óæàñíî ïîíðàâèëîñü ñìîòðåòü íà ýòîò, âèäèìî, èçëþáëåííûé Ìàëôîåì, ñïîñîá ïîåäàíèÿ ñëàäîñòåé. 

- ß íå ïüÿí. – íàêîíåö, îòâåòèë îí è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà íîâîé áóòûëêîé. Íà ýòîò ðàç – ÷èñòåéøèé îãíåâèñêè. 

- Ïîòòåð, òû ïîçîðèøü çâàíèå èùåéêè. – Ìàëôîé õèõèêíóë è îòêóñèë åùå êóñî÷åê øîêîëàäà.

- Íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ òàê. 

- Ïî÷åìó? 

- Ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ. – Ãàððè õìóðèëñÿ è íå îòâîäèë âçãëÿäà îò êîíôåòû â ðóêàõ Ìàëôîÿ. 

Øîêîëàä âñå òàÿë, ñêâîçü íåãî ïîòèõîíüêó ïðîñà÷èâàëàñü íà÷èíêà - âèøíåâûé ëèêåð. Ãàððè îò ýòîãî çðåëèùà óæàñíî õîòåëîñü ïèòü, è îí ñäåëàë áîëüøîé ãëîòîê èç áóòûëêè, âñå òàê æå óñòàâèâøèñü íà ðóêó Ìàëôîÿ.

- Òû óæå äàæå çàïèíàåøüñÿ, êàê ïüÿíûé. – Äðàêî ñëåãêà íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó âáîê, ïûòàÿñü ïîéìàòü óñêîëüçàþùèé, ïîñòåïåííî òåðÿþùèé ôîêóñ, âçãëÿä Ãàððè. – Ìîæåò, ñàìîå âðåìÿ ïîãîâîðèòü òåïåðü, à? 

- Íèêàêèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ ñåãîäíÿ, îòñòàíü îò ìåíÿ. – êàê ìåäëåííî òàåò øîêîëàä â ðóêàõ. À âåäü ïàëüöû òåïëûå. 

Äàæå ãîðÿ÷èå. 

Íàâåðíîå. 

Ãàððè îòõëåáíóë åùå íåìíîãî îãíåâèñêè. Äðàêî çàñìåÿëñÿ, êîãäà òåìíîâîëîñûé þíîøà íåëîâêî êà÷íóëñÿ è âçìàõíóë ðóêîé ñ áóòûëêîé, óäåðæèâàÿ ðàâíîâåñèå. Âñå òàê æå îïèðàÿñü íà îäíó ðóêó, Ìàëôîé îòïðàâèë, íàêîíåö, îñòàòêè êîíôåòû â ðîò, è Ãàððè øóìíî âûäîõíóë, à Äðàêî âûòÿíóë ïåðåä íèì îñâîáîäèâøóþñÿ ðóêó ñ ïàëüöàìè, åùå èçìàçàííûìè â øîêîëàäå è ëèêåðå, è íàñìåøëèâî óñìåõíóëñÿ: 

- Ïîòòåð, ñêîëüêî  ïàëüöåâ âèäèøü? – åãî ðóêà îêàçàëàñü ñîâñåì áëèçêî îò ëèöà Ãàððè. 

Òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî òîò ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàë çàïàõ øîêîëàäà è âèøíè. Òîíêèå, äëèííûå ïàëüöû. È ìåäëåííî ñïîëçàþùàÿ ïî íèì âíèç áîðäîâàÿ êàïëÿ ëèêåðà. 

Íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, Ãàððè ïåðåõâàòèë ðóêó Äðàêî çà çàïÿñòüå è, ðîíÿÿ áóòûëêó, ïîòÿíóëñÿ âïåðåä. 

Ñëèçûâàÿ ýòó íàõàëüíóþ êàïëþ. Âåäÿ ÿçûêîì ââåðõ. ×óâñòâóÿ âêóñ òåïëîãî øîêîëàäà, âèøíåâîãî ëèêåðà è ïîðàçèòåëüíî íåæíîé äëÿ ìóæ÷èíû êîæè. 

Âêóñíî. 

Ãëàçà Äðàêî èçóìëåííî ðàñøèðèëèñü, à äûõàíüå ïåðåõâàòèëî, êîãäà Ãàððè, ñêîëüçíóâ ÿçûêîì ïî åãî ïàëüöàì, ìåäëåííî âòÿíóë èõ â ñåáÿ, ëàñêàÿ ãóáàìè, ÿçûêîì è ñëåãêà ïîêóñûâàÿ. Ïàëüöû òåìíîâîëîñîãî þíîøè ñóäîðîæíî ñæàëèñü íà çàïÿñòüå Äðàêî, ñëîâíî ïðåäóïðåæäàÿ âîçìîæíûé ïðîòåñò. 

Ñóäÿ ïî çðà÷êàì, ïî÷òè ïîãëîòèâøèì ÿðêî-çåëåíóþ ðàäóæêó, îí óæå íå âïîëíå ñåáÿ êîíòðîëèðîâàë. Âåêè ìåäëåííî îïóñòèëèñü, ñêðûâàÿ îò Äðàêî çàòóìàíåííûå – ÷åì? 

Õìåëåì? Èëè…?- ãëàçà Ãàððè. 

È òóò æå ðàñïàõíóëèñü, â íèõ ìåëüêíóëî èñïóãàííîå, ïî÷òè òðåçâîå âûðàæåíèå. Ãàððè  îòøàòíóëñÿ è ðåçêî îòâåë ðóêè ñ ðàñêðûòûìè ëàäîíÿìè â ñòîðîíû, áîëüøå íå óäåðæèâàÿ Äðàêî.

Ìàëôîé ðåçêî ñåë è âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â Ãàððè, ñíîâà âöåïèâøåãîñÿ â áóòûëêó è íå îòâîäÿùåãî ãëàç îò åãî ëèöà, è ìåäëåííî, î÷åíü ìåäëåííî, îáëèçàë ïàëüöû, êîòîðûõ ìãíîâåíèå íàçàä êàñàëñÿ ÿçûê Ãàððè. 

- Òàê çíà÷èò, òû ñïàñ ìåíÿ èç-çà ìåòêè? – ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ ñëîâíî âçîðâàë ìîë÷àíèå, çàêëþ÷èâøåå â ñåáÿ âûðàçèòåëüíóþ ñöåíó. – Òîëüêî èç-çà ìåòêè? – ßðîñòíî ïîìîòàâ ãîëîâîé – òî ëè â îòðèöàíèå, òî ëè ïûòàÿñü ïðîÿñíèòü ïóòàþùèåñÿ ìûñëè, Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ñäåëàòü åùå îäèí ãëîòîê, íî ÷óæàÿ ðóêà òâåðäî îñòàíîâèëà äâèæåíèå áóòûëêè ê åãî ãóáàì.

 Âíåçàïíî Ìàëôîé îêàçàëñÿ ñîâñåì ðÿäîì. Ãàððè ðàñòåðÿííî çàìîðãàë, óâèäåâ òàê áëèçêî ñâåòëûå ãëàçà â îáðàìëåíèè ïóøèñòûõ ðåñíèö. Ãàððè âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî ãëàçà Äðàêî óñïåëè èçìåíèòü ñâîé öâåò, èç ñåðî-ãîëóáûõ ñòàâ áëåäíî-çåëåíûìè. Íåæíûé îòòåíîê ïðîçðà÷íîãî õðèçîëèòà. 

Ñëîâíî îòðàæåíèå ñâåòà åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ, èçóìðóäíûõ, ãëàç.

- À òû çàáàâíåå, ÷åì ÿ äóìàë, Ïîòòåð… ×åãî æå òû âñå-òàêè õî÷åøü? – íà ýòîò ðàç Ìàëôîé ïî÷òè øåïòàë. 

Ëèöî Äðàêî êà÷íóëîñü, åùå áîëüøå ñîêðàùàÿ ðàçäåëÿâøåå èõ ðàññòîÿíèå, Ãàððè ïî÷òè ÷óâñòâîâàë òåïëîå äûõàíèå íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ. Ñâåòëûå ðåñíèöû äðîãíóëè, áðîñàÿ íåæíóþ òåíü íà ãëàäêóþ êîæó. 

×òî-òî ãîðÿ÷åå, âëàæíîå è ìÿãêîå ïî÷òè íåâåñîìî êîñíóëîñü åãî ãóá, íåñÿ ÷óäåñíûé çàïàõ øîêîëàäà è âèøíåâîãî ëèêåðà. 

È èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò, äîíåëüçÿ èçóìëÿÿñü ïðîèñõîäÿùåìó êóñî÷êîì ñîçíàíèÿ, òàê è íå ñäàâøèìñÿ íà ìèëîñòü Áàõóñà, è îò÷àÿííî æåëàÿ âñåì ñóùåñòâîì ÷åãî-òî óæ ñîâñåì íåâåäîìîãî, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ãëóáîêèé ïüÿíûé ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé. 


	4. Ãëàâà 4

Ïðîáóæäåíèå áûëî óæàñíûì.

Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèë ñëèïøèåñÿ ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëñÿ îöåíèòü ñèòóàöèþ. Â êîìíàòå áûëî òåìíî, ñîëíöå åùå è íå äóìàëî ïîäíèìàòüñÿ. Âñå òåëî çàòåêëî è óæàñíî áîëåëî, ïîõîæå, îí òàê è  ñïàë íà ïîëó. Âî ðòó áûëî ñóõî, êàê â ïóñòûíå, à êîãäà îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîøåâåëèòü ðàñïóõøèì ÿçûêîì, òî ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò íåïðèÿòíîãî ïðèâêóñà: ïî÷èñòèòü çóáû âðåìåíè â÷åðà òîæå íå íàøëîñü. 

Ñ êðÿõòåíèåì ïðèíÿâ âåðòèêàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå, îí ïîïëåëñÿ â âàííóþ: óæàñíî õîòåëîñü ïèòü èëè õîòÿ áû ïðîïîëîñêàòü ðîò, è åùå õîòåëîñü… â îáùåì, åìó òðåáîâàëîñü óåäèíåíèå. 

Ïðèâåäÿ ñåáÿ â îòíîñèòåëüíûé ïîðÿäîê ñ ïîìîùüþ ëåäÿíîé âîäè÷êè è çóáíîé ïàñòû (ïðèøëîñü îáîéòèñü áåç ùåòêè), Ãàððè çàïóñòèë ïÿòåðíþ â ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû. ×òî æå íå òàê? Êàêàÿ-òî ìûñëü îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëàñü ïðîáèòüñÿ ñêâîçü ãóäÿùóþ ñòåíó áîëè â åãî ãîëîâå. 

Ãàððè âäðóã âçäðîãíóë è çàïóñòèë îáå ðóêè â êàðìàíû õàëàòà. Âñå åùå íå âåðÿ ñàìîìó ñåáå, îí âñå ëèõîðàäî÷íåå ïûòàëñÿ íàùóïàòü òî, ÷åãî â êàðìàíàõ íå áûëî. Íî äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. 

Åãî ïàëî÷êà. 

Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ïðåêðàòèë áåñïëîäíûå ïîïûòêè è, ìåäëåííî îïóñòèâ ðóêè, ïîñìîòðåë íà äâåðü, âåäóùóþ â êîìíàòó. Òèøèíà.

Ìîæåò, ïàëî÷êà ñàìà âûïàëà? Ïðàêòè÷åñêè íàâåðíÿêà, íåò. Çíà÷èò, îíà ó Ìàëôîÿ. 

È ÷òî åãî ïëåííèê ïîïûòàåòñÿ ñäåëàòü òåïåðü? Âñêðûòü çàùèòó êîìíàòû? Ó íåãî ýòî âðÿä ëè ïîëó÷èòñÿ. ×óæîé ïàëî÷êîé, äà åùå è íå çíàÿ òîëêîì, ÷òî çà çàêëèíàíèÿ áûëè èñïîëüçîâàíû… 

Çàõî÷åò óáèòü ñâîåãî òþðåìùèêà? Âîîáùå-òî, âïîëíå âåðîÿòíî. Òîëüêî â ÷åì ñìûñë òàêîãî ïîñòóïêà? Òîãäà îí òî÷íî ñãíèåò òóò. Ñêîðåå, ýòî áóäåò Èìïåðèî èëè ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå. 

À åñëè îí ñïèò? Ïàëî÷êà ñïîêîéíî ëåæèò íà êîâðå, à Àãåíò Òàéíîé Êàíöåëÿðèè òðÿñåòñÿ â âàííîé. Ãëóïåå íå ïðèäóìàåøü. Ãîëîâà îò áîëè è íàïðÿæåíèÿ ðàñêàëûâàëàñü íà ÷àñòè, íåðâû áûëè íà ïðåäåëå, íåèçâåñòíîñòü ïî÷òè ñâîäèëà ñ óìà... 

Ãàððè áåñøóìíî ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü è ñêîëüçíóë â êîìíàòó. Çâåçäû ñâåòèëè ÿðêî, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñíîñíî îðèåíòèðîâàòüñÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâå è õîòÿ áû íå íàòûêàòüñÿ íà ìåáåëü. Ãàððè, íå ñëèøêîì äîâåðÿÿ ñîáñòâåííîé ñïîñîáíîñòè ê êîíöåíòðàöèè è òîìó çàêëèíàíèþ íî÷íîãî âèäåíèÿ, êîòîðîå îí íåäàâíî èñïîëüçîâàë âìåñòå ñ îáû÷íûì óëó÷øåíèåì çðåíèÿ, îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè è ïðèíÿëñÿ âîäèòü ðóêàìè ïî êîâðó, íàäåÿñü íàùóïàòü ïàëî÷êó. 

-×òî-òî ïîòåðÿë, Ïîòòåð? – Ãàððè âûïðÿìèëñÿ è çàìåð, ñòîÿ íà êîëåíÿõ ñïèíîé ê ãîâîðèâøåìó. À Ìàëôîé ïðîäîëæèë òåì æå ñëåãêà íàñìåøëèâûì òîíîì:

- ×òî-òî âðîäå … ñîáñòâåííîé ïàëî÷êè? – Âñå. Ýòî ïðîèçîøëî. 

Ëåäÿíàÿ âîëíà ïðîáåæàëà ïî ïîçâîíî÷íèêó Ãàððè, çàñòàâëÿÿ êîæó ïîêðûòüñÿ ìóðàøêàìè, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ äûõàíèå íà ìèã… Èäèîò. 

Áåñïå÷íûé êðåòèí. 

Ãàððè ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè. Íà ôîíå áîëåå ñâåòëîãî ïðÿìîóãîëüíèêà îêíà òåìíîé òåíüþ çàìåð Ìàëôîé.  

- Ìàëôîé, òû äåëàåøü áîëüøóþ îøèáêó… 

- Òèõî! Êàæåòñÿ, ìû ïîìåíÿëèñü ðîëÿìè. – Ãàððè ñäåëàë ðåçêîå äâèæåíèå è çàìåð, êîãäà òóñêëûé ñâåò çâåçä îòðàçèëñÿ îò ïîëèðîâàííîé ïîâåðõíîñòè åãî ñîáñòâåííîé ïàëî÷êè. – Çàìðè, Ïîòòåð. 

- Ìàëôîé, âåðíè ìíå ýòî…

- Î÷åíü ãëóïî, Ïîòòåð. Î÷åíü. Ãëóïî. – Äðàêî èçäàë ðåçêèé ñìåøîê. – Çàñíóòü â êëåòêå ñ òèãðîì… Òû ðàññëàáèëñÿ, Ïîòòåð? Òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ ñïîêîéíî â ìîåì îáùåñòâå? 

_«Òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ»_ - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, íàñòîðîæåííî âñìàòðèâàÿñü â òåìíóþ ôèãóðó íàïðîòèâ. 

- Ïîñëóøàé, âñå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàòü, ïðè÷èíèò òåáå òîëüêî âðåä. Óáåé ìåíÿ – è òåáå îòñþäà íå âûáðàòüñÿ… 

- À ó ìåíÿ áûë êîãäà-òî øàíñ ýòî ñäåëàòü? Âûáðàòüñÿ? – â ãîëîñå Ìàëôîÿ çàçâó÷àëà íàñìåøêà. 

- ß îáúÿñíÿë òåáå. Ìíå ïðîñòî íóæíî âî âñåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. ß ñïàñ òåáÿ íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñàìîìó îòäàòü äåìåíòîðàì…

-  ×òîáû ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. ß ïîíÿë è ñ ïåðâîãî ðàçà, Ïîòòåð. – è Ìàëôîé ïðîäîëæèë óæå ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèì òîíîì: 

- ß íå çíàþ, î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü, è ÷òî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âûÿñíÿòü… íî… ß íåâèíîâåí. ß íå ñîáèðàëñÿ óáèâàòü Ãëîðèþ, à áîëüøå çà ìíîé ïðîñòóïêîâ âðîäå êàê íå ÷èñëèòñÿ. – Îí âçäîõíóë è ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ íàâñòðå÷ó Ãàððè, òîò çàìåð, íå âïîëíå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ ñåé÷àñ â ãîëîâå Ìàëôîÿ. 

- Ïîòòåð, ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû õîðîøî çàïîìíèë ýòó íî÷ü. Ñåáÿ, áåñïîìîùíîãî. È ìåíÿ – ñ òâîåé ïàëî÷êîé â ðóêàõ. È ïîñòàðàéñÿ íå çàáûòü òî, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàþ… - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äðàêî íàêëîíèëñÿ è òóò æå ñíîâà âûïðÿìèëñÿ, äåëàÿ øàã íàçàä. 

Ìåæäó äâóìÿ þíîøàìè òåïåðü ëåæàëà ñ òðóäîì ðàçëè÷èìàÿ â òåìíîòå âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.   

Ãàððè ðåçêî âûäîõíóë, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå äâèãàÿñü ñ ìåñòà:

- ß íå ïîíèìàþ, Ìàëôîé.

- Âîçüìè åå…

È ñíîâà: äâå ôèãóðû, äâà òåìíûõ ñèëóýòà äðóã ïðîòèâ äðóãà. Íî ïàëî÷êà óæå â äðóãèõ ðóêàõ. 

- ß íå çàáóäó. – È, ïîñëå ïàóçû. – Ñàäèñü, ìíå íàäî òåáå êîå-÷òî ðàññêàçàòü…   

***

Êî âðåìåíè, êîãäà íåáî çà îêíîì ñòàëî ñâåòëåòü, ïðåäâåùàÿ ñêîðûé ðàññâåò, Ãàððè óñïåë ïîñâÿòèòü Äðàêî ïðàêòè÷åñêè âî âñå äåòàëè ñîáûòèé ïîñëåäíèõ äíåé. Îí óòàèë ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ïîäðîáíîñòåé, íå ñëèøêîì ìåíÿâøèõ ñóòü ïðîèñøåäøåãî. 

- … òåïåðü òû ïîíèìàåøü, ïî÷åìó ñðàçó ñòàë äëÿ ìåíÿ ïîäîçðèòåëüíîé ôèãóðîé.

- Èç-çà íàðóøåíèé? Ýòî ñîâïàäåíèå, Ïîòòåð. Ýòî ãðåáàíîå ñîâïàäåíèå, èç-çà êîòîðîãî ìåíÿ ñ÷èòàþò ãðåáàíûì çàãîâîðùèêîì… - Äðàêî â ïåðâûé ðàç çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ïîäàë ãîëîñ. Íà ïðîòÿæåíèè âñåãî äîâîëüíî äîëãîãî ðàññêàçà îí ëèøü ìîë÷à ïðèõëåáûâàë èç ãîðëûøêà î÷åðåäíîé áóòûëêè è èçðåäêà áðîñàë ñòðàííûå âçãëÿäû. 

Î÷åíü ñòðàííûå. 

- ß æå îáúÿñíèë. Äåëî çàêðûòî, ÿ òîëüêî… 

- Òû òîëüêî íå ñîãëàñåí, ÷òî âñå òàê ïðîñòî. È ñ÷èòàåøü ìåíÿ ãðåáàíûì çàãîâîðùèêîì. – óïðÿìî ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî. 

- À äàæå åñëè è òàê, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðè÷èíû äëÿ ýòîãî. – Íàñóïèëñÿ Ãàððè, – è ÿ õîòåë áû   óñëûøàòü òâîþ âåðñèþ: ñ ÷åãî âäðóã ïàé-ìàëü÷èê Ìàëôîé âäðóã ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â «ãîðäîñòü» îðàíæåâîé ïàïêè, äà åùå  è â êîìïàíèè òðîèöû ïðèÿòåëåé? 

- Îíè ìíå íå ïðèÿòåëè…. – Äðàêî âñå áîëüøå ìðà÷íåë.

- Íî òû èõ çíàåøü…

- Ìåðëèí!  Ïîòòåð, åñëè òû íå â êóðñå, äåòè Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ïî÷òè âñå áûëè çíàêîìû ìåæäó ñîáîé!!

- Àõ äà, òàêîé ìàëåíüêèé óþòíûé êëóá äëÿ èñòèííûõ àðèñòîêðàòîâ. È âìåñòî êëóáíûõ ãàëñòóêîâ – îðèãèíàëüíîå òàòó. 

- Ïðèçíàéñÿ, Ïîòòåð, òû ïðîñòî çàâèäóåøü. – ôûðêíóë Äðàêî.

- Ñàìî ñîáîé… Ñëóøàé, Ìàëôîé, õâàòèò òåìíèòü. Òû âðåøü, ÿ âèæó ýòî áåç î÷êîâ… 

-… êñòàòè, êàê òåáå ýòî óäàåòñÿ…

-… è åñëè òû íå ïðåêðàòèøü âðàòü…

- … ãäå ýòè æóòêèå êðóãëûå áèíîêëè…

- … òî îòïðàâèøüñÿ ïðÿìî â…

-… êîòîðûå óñïåëè ñòàòü âèçèòíîé êàðòî…

- ÇÀÒÊÍÈÑÜ! – Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë è ñ íåêîòîðûì óâàæåíèåì ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ãàððè. Ïîòòåð óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë è çàêîí÷èë â ïîëíîé òèøèíå:

- îòïðàâèøüñÿ ïðÿìî â ïàñòü ê äåìåíòîðó!! – ïîñëå ÷åãî îïÿòü ñòàëî òèõî. Íàêîíåö, Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë:

- Íó?

- Óæå ìîæíî ãîâîðèòü? – ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî. – Áîëüøîé Áîññ ðàçðåøàåò? 

- Ìàëôîé!!

- Îê. Òàê âîò, Ïîòòåð, è ïîñëå ýòîãî ñâîåãî çàÿâëåíèÿ òû æäåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïîâåðþ â òâîþ áåñïðèñòðàñòíîñòü? Äà òû ñïèøü è âèäèøü. Ìåíÿ. Â îáúÿòèÿõ äåìåíòîðà. À ÿ ñàì äîëæåí òåáå ïîìî÷ü ñîí ñäåëàòü ÿâüþ?  Òû çàáîëåë, Ïîòòåð. 

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, ÒÛ ñ äåìåíòîðîì ìíå íå ñíèøüñÿ…

-…íî âñå-òàêè ñíþñü? È â êàêîì âèäå?

- ÌÀËÔÎÉ!

- Ìîë÷ó-ìîë÷ó. 

- Âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ ïîñòàâùèêîì ìÿñà äëÿ äåìåíòîðîâ íå íàíèìàëñÿ, ïðîñòî ýòî õóäøàÿ èç óãðîç, ïðèøåäøèõ ìíå â ãîëîâó. - îí ñâèðåïî íàõìóðèëñÿ, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Äðàêî îòêðûë ðîò äëÿ êîììåíòàðèÿ. Äðàêî ðîò çàêðûë.  – È, â-òðåòüèõ, êòî òîëüêî ÷òî ëåïåòàë, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî íåâèíîâåí? Òîãäà ÷åãî áîèøüñÿ? 

- Òâîåé èçâðàùåííîé ëîãèêè, Ïîòòåð. Èñêàçèøü ìîè ñëîâà â ñâîèõ èíòåðåñàõ… È åùå. Òû ïðàâ. Òâîÿ óãðîçà - ýòî õóæå âñåãî. ß, ïîæàëóé, ïðåäïî÷åë áû îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü, â ýòîé êîìíàòå. Äàæå ñ òîáîé. Ëèøü áû íå ñ äåìåíòîðàìè…

- Êàê ìèëî, Ìàëôîé, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîëüùåí. Òû ïðåäïî÷åë ìåíÿ äåìåíòîðó.

- Íå ïðîñòî ïðåäïî÷åë, Ïîòòåð. – Äðàêî çàãîâîðèë òàê òèõî, ÷òî Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü íàïðÿ÷ü ñëóõ. – Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî îáùåíèå ñ òîáîé ìîæåò äîñòàâëÿòü íåêîòîðîãî ðîäà èçâðàùåííîå óäîâîëüñòâèå. – Äðàêî ñèäåë íà ïîëó, îïèðàÿñü ñïèíîé î êðîâàòü, è ñåé÷àñ åãî ãîëîâà óïàëà íàçàä, íà îäåÿëî.  -  Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ î÷åíü äàâíî íè ñ êåì âîò òàê íå áîëòàë… - îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è, ïîìîðùèâøèñü, ïîòåð ëîá. 

- Î ÷åì ýòî òû? – Ãàððè ñóäîðîæíî êîïàëñÿ â õîðîøåíüêî ïðîñïèðòîâàííûõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ î ïðîøåäøåé íî÷è. 

- Ëþáèøü êîíôåòû ñ âèøíåâîé íà÷èíêîé, Ïîòòåð. ß òîæå. – Äðàêî êèíóë â íåãî íàñìåøëèâûé âçãëÿä. 

Êîíôåòû… Øîêîëàä è âèøíåâûé ëèêåð… Ãàððè âñïûõíóë òàê, ÷òî îò åãî ùåê âïîëíå ìîæíî áûëî ïðèêóðèâàòü ñèãàðåòû.

- Êàæåòñÿ, òû íå ñëèøêîì âîçðàæàë, – âûäàâèë îí, ðåøàÿ äåðæàòü îáîðîíó äî ïîñëåäíåãî. ×òî æ åìó òàê ñ ýòèì Ìàëôîåì íå âåçåò? Ñíà÷àëà ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì ïèêàíòíîé ñöåíêè, òåïåðü âîò ñàì… 

- ß ñèëüíî óäèâèëñÿ. – íàõàëüíî çàÿâèë Äðàêî. – Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, åñëè ýòî áûëà àëüòåðíàòèâà äåìåíòîðó… 

- Çàòêíèñü. 

- Ëàäíî, ïðîñòî èìåé â âèäó, ÷òî ÿ íà òàêóþ çàìåíó ñîãëà..

- ÌÀËÔÎÉ! – Ãàððè âñåðüåç ðàçîçëèëñÿ. Ñêîðåå íà ñåáÿ, ÷åì íà íåãî, íî êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà? - 

Ñëóøàé ìåíÿ î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíî è çàïîìèíàé. – Ãàððè ÷åêàíèë ñëîâà, óäèâëÿÿ ëåäÿíûì òîíîì äàæå ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. – ß íå íàìåðåí èãðàòü ñ òîáîé â èãðû. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé òû åùå æèâ – ýòî ìîå æåëàíèå âûÿñíèòü âñå äî êîíöà. È ÿ íå îñòàíîâëþñü íè ïåðåä ÷åì, ÷òîáû óçíàòü ïðàâäó. À äî ñèõ ïîð òû ìíå âðàë. Çà÷åì?  - Ãàððè äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîíèìàë ýòîãî: Ìàëôîé ïî÷òè óáåäèë åãî â ñâîåé íåâèíîâíîñòè, îòäàâ ïàëî÷êó, íî ñåé÷àñ îí òåìíèë, ÿâíî ÷òî-òî ñêðûâàÿ… 

Äðàêî ìîë÷àë. Åãî ãîëîâà âñå òàê æå ëåæàëà íà êðîâàòè, ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû, è ñåðûé ñâåò íàñòóïàþùåãî óòðà áåçæàëîñòíî âûñâå÷èâàë îãðîìíûå ÷åðíûå êðóãè âîêðóã ãëàç, áîëåçíåííî íàõìóðåííûé ëîá è óñòàëóþ ñêëàäêó ó ãóá.  Ìàëôîé, íàêîíåö, âûïðÿìèëñÿ è âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, à ïîòîì ïðèíÿëñÿ ñ ñèëîé òåðåòü ðóêàìè ãëàçà. 

Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, ÷òî Äðàêî, ïîõîæå, íå ñïàë óæå äâîå ñóòîê: íî÷ü â îáùåñòâå àâðîðîâ òî÷íî áûëà   áåññîííîé, à â÷åðà îí óñïåë ïîñïàòü òîëüêî äî ïðèõîäà Ãàððè. Íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå. Äðàêî çàãîâîðèë, åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ãëóõî è áåçæèçíåííî: 

- Ýòî áûëî îêîëî òðåõ ìåñÿöåâ íàçàä. Àíîíèìíàÿ çàïèñêà ñ ïðîñüáîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ, êàêîé-òî çàòðàïåçíûé ìàããëîâñêèé áàð. ×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé êî ìíå ïîäîøåë, áûë â äóðàöêîé ìàñêå, ÿ íå óçíàë íè ôèãóðó, íè ãîëîñ. Âûðàæàëñÿ îí î÷åíü òóìàííî, íî âñå âðåìÿ òâåðäèë î «ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè» è «âîçìåçäèè», ÿ òàê ïîíÿë, ÷òî ðå÷ü øëà êàê ðàç î çàãîâîðå Ëèøåííûõ. Íî ýòî âñå ìîè äîãàäêè, ÿ íå õîòåë èìåòü ñ ýòèì íè÷åãî îáùåãî, î ÷åì è çàÿâèë ïî÷òè ñðàçó... – Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, è íà åãî ëèöå ìåëüêíóëî ñòðàííîå âûðàæåíèå. – Ïîòòåð, ÿ âûó÷èë óðîê. ß íå èç òåõ, êòî áóäåò ðèñêîâàòü æèçíüþ ðàäè äóðàöêîé ìåñòè. Ýòî ãëóïî. – Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è âäðóã ÿçâèòåëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Âåðèòàñåðóì, Ïîòòåð. Òû ìîæåøü èñïîëüçîâàòü åãî, ðàçâå íåò? 

- Òû ñàì ïðåäëàãàåøü ìíå ýòî? – Ãàððè óäèâèëñÿ, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî åãî ìûñëè ñåé÷àñ áûëè çàíÿòû ñîâñåì äðóãèì: îí ëèõîðàäî÷íî îáäóìûâàë ñëîâà Ìàëôîÿ, âñå áîëüøå óáåæäàÿñü, ÷òî èíòóèöèÿ åãî íå ïîäâåëà. 

Çàãîâîð äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñóùåñòâîâàë, íî âîò êòî â íåì áûë çàìåøàí? Òå ÷åòâåðî? Ñîâñåì íå îáÿçàòåëüíî. À ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû – çàïðîñòî. 

- Íå âèæó, êàê òåáÿ åùå óáåäèòü. – Ìàëôîé ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîëà è ñ âèäèìûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîòÿíóëñÿ. – Ïîòòåð, ÿ óæàñíî õî÷ó ñïàòü… Íå âîçðàæàåøü? – Îí íåòîðîïëèâî ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññòåãèâàòü ïóãîâèöû íà ñâîåé ñåðîé ðóáàøêå. Ãàððè ðàñòåðÿííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. 

Èíòåðåñíî, îí ÷òî, è ïåðåä åãî âîçâðàùåíèåì ñïàë îäåòûé? Äà íåò, íàâåðíîå, ïðîñòî îí áûë ñëèøêîì ïüÿí, ÷òîáû îòìå÷àòü òàêèå äåòàëè. Íî èç âàííîé âåðíóëñÿ óæå â îäåæäå… 

Ñïîõâàòèâøèñü, ÷òî îí êàê-òî î÷åíü äîëãî ñìîòðèò íà ìåäëåííî ðàçäåâàþùåãîñÿ Äðàêî, Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ è, ïîæàëóé, ñëèøêîì óæ ïîñïåøíî ïðîèçíåñ: 

- Íó, åñëè òû íàñòàèâàåøü, áóäåò Âåðèòàñåðóì… Õîòÿ òû ìåíÿ ïî÷òè óáåäèë. – äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü çà íèì, íî íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûñòðî, ÷òîáû îí íå óñëûøàë ÿçâèòåëüíîå:

- Ýòî ÿ óìåþ.

 ***

Ïðîñïàâ ïî÷òè äî äâóõ ÷àñîâ äíÿ, Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ ïîìÿòûì, îïóõøèì è æóòêî íåäîâîëüíûì æèçíüþ. Ïàðî÷êà çàêëèíàíèé âçáîäðèëà åãî, íî íåäîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âûäåðæàòü î÷åðåäíîé «ðàóíä ïåðåãîâîðîâ» ñ Ìàëôîåì, òàê ÷òî Ãàððè îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ðàáîòó. 

À ãäå åùå ìîæíî áûëî çàñòàòü ïðè óäà÷å áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü  åãî äðóçåé? 

Àïïàðèðîâàâ â Ãîñòèíóþ, Ãàððè çàñòàë òàì ïðèâû÷íóþ êàðòèíó, êîòîðàÿ, òåì íå ìåíåå, ìîãëà áû ñåðüåçíî øîêèðîâàòü íåïîäãîòîâëåííûõ çðèòåëåé. 

Íà ïóøèñòîì êîâðå â öåíòðå êîìíàòû íà æèâîòå, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â âîðñ êîâðà,  ãëóõî ïîñòàíûâàë îáû÷íî âåñüìà ñêóïîé íà ýìîöèè Äýí. Íà íåì ñâåðõó óñòðîèëñÿ Êðèñ, ñ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîé ôèçèîíîìèåé ðàçìåðåííî äâèæóùèéñÿ: ââåðõ-âíèç… 

- ×òî, îïÿòü? – Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê íèì è ïðèñåë, ñ ñî÷óâñòâèåì ãëÿäÿ íà Äýíà. 

- Óãó – âûäîõíóë Êðèñ, íå ïðåêðàùàÿ ñâîåãî çàíÿòèÿ. – Ñåãîäíÿ äàæå õóæå, ÷åì îáû÷íî.

- Ïîìî÷ü? – Ãàððè âñòðåïåíóëñÿ.

- Íó, åñëè õî÷åøü…ñåé÷àñ, ÿ çàêîí÷ó, è ìîæåì ïîïðîáîâàòü âäâîåì 

- ß çàãëÿíó ê øåôó è âåðíóñü… - Êðèñ êèâíóë, è îïÿòü ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ, ìåòîäè÷íî íàæèìàÿ ñëîæåííûìè äðóã íà äðóãà ëàäîíÿìè íà î÷åðåäíîé ïîçâîíîê íà ñïèíå Äýíà.

 Òåìíîâîëîñûé, íåâûñîêèé àâðîð áûë ñàìûì ñòàðøèì èç íèõ (çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì, ðàçóìååòñÿ, Ìîóäè). Î ñâîåì ïðîøëîì îí íå ãîâîðèë. Íàâåðíîå, Àëàñòîð áûë ïîñâÿùåí â åãî èñòîðèþ, íî áîëüøå – íèêòî.  Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, æèçíü Äýíà áûëà áóðíîé, îá ýòîì íåäâóñìûñëåííî ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëè òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä, ñïåöèôè÷åñêîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà (÷òî íåðåäêî ïðèíèìàëè çà ïîëíîå åãî (÷óâñòâà þìîðà) îòñóòñòâèå) è … äèêèå ïðèñòóïû áîëè â ñïèíå. 

Ïàðàäîêñ. Íà òåëå Äýíà íå áûëî íè åäèíîãî øðàìà – åãî ñïîñîáíîñòè ê ðåãåíåðàöèè ïðåâîñõîäèëè âñå ðàíåå âèäåííîå Ãàððè.   Äýí ïî÷òè íèêîãäà íå áîëåë è áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå÷óâñòâèòåëåí ê áîëè. 

Ïðèñòóïû áûëè èñêëþ÷åíèåì âî âñåì. Îíè íà÷èíàëèñü âíåçàïíî, áûëè íåïðåäñêàçóåìû è áîëüøå âñåãî íàïîìèíàëè âóëüãàðíåéøèé ðåâìàòèçì: ðåçêàÿ, ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ áîëü â ñïèíå. 

Â òàêèå äíè Äýí ëåæàë ïëàñòîì è òîëüêî âñõëèïûâàë, êîãäà ñòàíîâèëîñü îñîáåííî áîëüíî. 

Îáû÷íûå ëåêàðñòâà êîëäîìåäèêîâ ïî÷òè íå ïîìîãàëè: ìîæíî áûëî ñìÿã÷èòü ïðèñòóï, íî ïîëíîñòüþ óáðàòü áîëü èëè óñòðàíèòü åå ïðè÷èíó ó íèõ íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. 

Çàòî ïîëó÷èëîñü ó Êðèñà. 

Êðèñòèàí îòâå÷àë â êàêîé-òî ìåðå çà çäîðîâüå âñåé êîìàíäû. Òîìó áûëî íåñêîëüêî ïðè÷èí: âî-ïåðâûõ, Êðèñ áûë îòëè÷íûì àëõèìèêîì, è òîëüêî åãî çåëüÿì àãåíòû äîâåðÿëè áåçîãîâîðî÷íî, ïîêîðíî ãëîòàÿ ñàìûå ìåðçêèå íà âêóñ ñíàäîáüÿ. 

À âî-âòîðûõ, ó ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ìàãà áûëè íåäþæèííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè öåëèòåëÿ, îí â ñîâåðøåíñòâå âëàäåë âñåìè èçâåñòíûìè òåõíèêàìè êîëäîìåäèêîâ, è, ÷òî îñîáåííî öåíèëîñü, ìîã ëå÷èòü ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì. Òî ñàìîå «èñöåëåíèå ÷åðåç íàëîæåíèå ðóê», òàê ÷àñòî âñòðå÷àâøååñÿ â äðåâíîñòè, è ñòàâøåå òåïåðü ïðîñòî îäíîé èç  âåñüìà òðóäîåìêèõ â èçó÷åíèè ìåòîäèê. 

Äýí î÷åíü äîëãî íå ïîäïóñêàë ê ñåáå Êðèñà, íå áåç îñíîâàíèé ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî òîãî áîëüøå èíòåðåñîâàë ôèçè÷åñêèé êîíòàêò, ÷åì ñàìî ëå÷åíèå, íî êîãäà ïðèñòóï ñëó÷èëñÿ â ïðèñóòñòâèè ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ëåêàðÿ, ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ Äýí ïðîñòî íå ìîã. 

Òåïëî ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ ðóê ñäåëàëî òî, ïåðåä ÷åì áûëè áåññèëüíû ëåêàðñòâà è çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ïðîñòî òåïëî. 

Êðèñ ñîãðåâàë áîëüíóþ ñïèíó è àêêóðàòíî ñòàâèë íà ìåñòî èçóðîäîâàííûå ïîçâîíêè, à áîëü îòñòóïàëà. Ïóñòü è òîëüêî çàòåì, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ âíîâü. 

Â ÷åì áûëà ïðè÷èíà ñòðàííîé áîëåçíè, òàê íèêòî è íå çíàë. Íó íå ðåâìàòèçì æå, â ñàìîì äåëå. Êðèñ ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ïîçâîíî÷íèê ñòðàøíî èñêàëå÷åí, à Íåâèëë íåèçìåííî äîáàâëÿë, ÷òî ýòî îò îñèíîâûõ êîëüåâ. Òîëñòÿ÷îê óïîðíî ñ÷èòàë Äýíà âàìïèðîì è ïåðåóáåäèòü åãî áûëî íåâîçìîæíî. Äýí äåìîíñòðàòèâíî çàâåë ñåáå ñåðåáðÿíûå ÷àñû è íå óïóñêàë ñëó÷àÿ âûòàùèòü èõ ïðè Íåâèëëå, Êðèñ õìóðèëñÿ â îòâåò íà òàêèå çàÿâëåíèÿ è îäíàæäû îò äóøè çàåõàë Ëîíãáîòòîìó â óõî. ×òî, âïðî÷åì, íå ìåøàëî òîìó è äàëüøå ñîâìåùàòü ïðèÿòåëüñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Äýíîì ñ íàõîæäåíèåì âñå íîâûõ äîêàçàòåëüñòâ ñâîåé òåîðèè. 

Âïðî÷åì, ýòà ïðîáëåìà âîëíîâàëà òîëüêî  Íåâèëëà (è, âèäèìî, òîëüêî èç ïðèíöèïà), âñåì îñòàëüíûì áûëî ãëóáîêî íàïëåâàòü íà òàéíûå ãàñòðîíîìè÷åñêèå ïðèñòðàñòèÿ êîëëåãè – ïðè íèõ-òî îí åë âïîëíå íîðìàëüíóþ ïèùó – à âîò áåñïîêîèëèñü çà íåãî â äíè ïðèñòóïîâ âñå. Ãàððè äàæå ïðèíÿëñÿ ñàì ïîòèõîíüêó ó÷èòüñÿ ó Êðèñà êîå-êàêèì ïðèåìàì, è òåïåðü íåïëîõî óìåë äàæå áåç ïàëî÷êè óáèðàòü áîëü è èñïðàâëÿòü âíóòðåííèå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ. 

Ãàððè ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü â êàáèíåò Ìîóäè è ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ ñ íà÷àëüíèêîì, ïðèêèäûâàÿ, êàê ëó÷øå íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð. Åìó î÷åíü õîòåëîñü óçíàòü, ÷òî æå äóìàåò Àëàñòîð î â÷åðàøíåì ïðîèñøåñòâèè ñ Ìàëôîåì.

- Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè – Ìîóäè ÷èòàë ñâèòîê, ïîõîæå, ïèñüìî. – Ýòî èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, íàñ÷åò â÷åðàøíåãî. – Ãàððè îáðàäîâàëñÿ, ÷òî íå ïðèäåòñÿ ñàìîìó çàãîâàðèâàòü îá ýòîì, íî ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü êàê ìîæíî íåáðåæíåå:

- Î ÷åì ðå÷ü? 

- Ìàëôîåì îíè áîëüøå íå çàíèìàþòñÿ.

- Ëîãè÷íî. – Ãàððè ôûðêíóë. – Ìåðòâûå íèêîãî íå èíòåðåñóþò. -  Ìîóäè áðîñèë áûñòðûé, èçó÷àþùèé âçãëÿä íà íåãî ïîâåðõ ëèñòà è ñíîâà çàáåãàë ãëàçàìè ïî ñòðî÷êàì: 

- Îíè íå çíàþò î â÷åðàøíåì…

- Äóìàþò, ÷òî Ìàëôîé æèâ? Âû èì íå ñêàçàëè? – Ãàððè íàïðÿãñÿ, ÷òî-òî áûëî íå òàê.

- Äà. Ïî ìîåìó ïðèêàçó Íåâèëë ñîîáùèë èì, ÷òî Ìàëôîÿ Êàíöåëÿðèÿ çàáèðàåò ñåáå è âñåì, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ åãî âèíû è íàêàçàíèÿ, áóäåò çàíèìàòüñÿ ñàìà.  

- Çà÷åì? – Ãàððè ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïûòàëñÿ ñîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî æå èìååò â âèäó Ìîóäè.

- Íó, - òîò îòëîæèë ëèñòèê è òåïåðü óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî: óäèâèòåëüíî, íî åãî ìàãè÷åñêèé ãëàç ñåé÷àñ òîæå íå äâèãàëñÿ. – Âîçìîæíî,  Ìàëôîþ âñå æå óäàëîñü óñêîëüçíóòü… Îí íå ïîãèá. È ìîæåò îáúÿâèòüñÿ â Ëîíäîíå â ñàìûé íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò. Òåïåðü àâðîðû åãî õîòÿ áû íå óáüþò ñðàçó, à ñíà÷àëà óòî÷íÿò ó íàñ. – Îí ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ ê áóìàæêàì íà ñâîåì ñòîëå.

- Íå ïîíèìàþ, – óïîðñòâîâàë Ãàððè, äåëàÿ ïîä÷åðêíóòî íåâèííûé âçãëÿä. – Îí æå óìåð, – æèâîé ãëàç Ìîóäè çàèñêðèëñÿ ñìåõîì, è Àëàñòîð êàê-òî î÷åíü ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóë, ïðèêðûâøèñü êàêèì-òî ëèñòèêîì:  
- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, Ãàððè. Åñëè òåáå òàê ñïîêîéíåå. – Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííåéøèì èäèîòîì, ïîõîæå, åãî âûõîäêà íå îñòàëàñü íåçàìå÷åííîé. 

Íó ÷òî æ, ðåàêöèÿ Ìîóäè áûëà èìåííî òàêîé, êàê Ãàððè è ïðåäïîëàãàë. Íè÷åãî, ëåã÷å ïîáûòü íåìíîãî ìèøåíüþ äëÿ øóòîê, ÷åì ïîçâîëèòü íåâèíîâíîìó îòïðàâèòüñÿ â Àçêàáàí. 

- Íó, âñå ê ëó÷øåìó, äà, Àëàñòîð? – âñå-òàêè óòî÷íèë Ãàððè òî÷êó çðåíèÿ íà÷àëüñòâà. 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ. Äà è íå ñòàë áû ÿ åãî çàáèðàòü ê íàì äëÿ äîïðîñà òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òóò æå îòïðàâèòü ê äåìåíòîðàì. Òàê ÷òî îí äàæå çðÿ òàê ïîñïåøèë óäðàòü… - Ãàððè ñêîíôóæåííî õìûêíóë è ïîñïåøèë ðàñïðîùàòüñÿ: 

- Ìåíÿ òàì Êðèñ æäåò, ó Äýíà îïÿòü ñïèíà…

- Õîðîøî. Äà, Ãàððè… ýòî òâîå – Àëàñòîð ïðîòÿíóë åìó íåáîëüøîé ñâèòîê. – Ïðèøëî èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. 

*** 

Ãàððè ñèäåë íà äèâàíå â Ãîñòèíîé, ó íîã òîëüêî ÷òî çàñíóâøåãî Äýíà. Òîò áûë ñîâåðøåííî èçìîòàí ëå÷åíèåì è òåïåðü, óáàþêàííûé ñîííûì çåëüåì, íàáèðàëñÿ ñèë. Êðèñ, âûìîòàííûé íå ìåíüøå, âñå æå ðåøèë îòïðàâèòüñÿ äîìîé.  

Ãàððè ïðîñìàòðèâàë ïðèñëàííûå áóìàãè, âñå îíè êàñàëèñü «åãî» Ëèøåííûõ. Îò÷åò î ìåñÿöå, ïîñëå êîòîðîãî îíè âñå ñëîâíî ñ öåïè ñîðâàëèñü. Òàê, ïîõîæå, îäíîãî ìîæíî ñìåëî âû÷åðêèâàòü. 

Îëàâ Ôðåéåð, òîò ñàìûé, èç Äóðìøòðàíãà, êàê ðàç äâà ìåñÿöà íàçàä îñòàëñÿ êðóãëûì ñèðîòîé. Åãî ìàòü, íå çàìåøàííàÿ â äåëàõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ, äîëãîå âðåìÿ áûëà åãî îïåêóíîì è, âèäèìî, äåðæàëà ÷àäî íà êîðîòêîì ïîâîäêå. Åå ñìåðòü è ïîñëóæèëà ñïóñêîâûì êðþ÷êîì äëÿ þíîãî áåçóìöà. Ãàððè ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàë áåäíÿãå: áåç ìàãèè, à òåïåðü è áåç ðîäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà… 

È ðåøèòåëüíî îòëîæèë åãî ïàïêó â ñòîðîíó. Îí íè ïðè ÷åì. 

Çàòî òðîå äðóãèõ òàê è îñòàëèñü ïîäîçðèòåëüíûìè. Àáñîëþòíî íèêàêèõ ïðè÷èí äëÿ ðåçêîé ñìåíû ïîâåäåíèÿ. Ãàððè óâèäåë îòìåòêó, ÷òî èíòåðåñóþùàÿ åãî ïàðî÷êà ïîëó÷èëè ðàçðåøåíèå íà âûõîäíûå îòïðàâèòüñÿ çà ãîðîä, è ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçäîõíóë – áûëî áû ñòðàííî ëåòåòü ê ÷åðòÿì íà êóëè÷êè, îòûñêèâàòü ýòèõ äâîèõ è âûðûâàòü èõ èç ðîäñòâåííûõ îáúÿòèé ðàäè äåæóðíîãî äîïðîñà. 

Ëàäíî óæ, ïîäîæäóò äî ïîíåäåëüíèêà. À ó íåãî íàéäåòñÿ, ÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ. Íàïðèìåð, äîìàøíèì äðàêîíîì. 

Ãàððè ïðèñëóøàëñÿ ê äûõàíèþ Äýíèýëà, âðîäå áû, âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå. Íî îñòàâëÿòü îäíîãî íå ñòîèò. Þíîøà ïîäíÿëñÿ è îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè Íåâèëëà – îí âñå ðàâíî âåñü äåíü íà ðàáîòå ïðîñèäèò ñ î÷åðåäíûì îò÷åòîì. Âîò ïóñòü è ïðèãëÿäèò çà Äýíîì. 

Èç-çà äâåðè Íåâèëëà äîíîñèëñÿ  ñòðàííûé øóì: ÷òî-òî âðîäå ÷àâêàíüÿ, ïåðåìåæàåìîãî ñ øèïåíèåì, íà ôîíå âñåãî ýòî ñëûøàëñÿ èñòåðè÷íûé ãîëîñ Íåâèëëà: 

- Îòäàé íåìåäëåííî! ß êîìó ñêàçàë!! Íó æå, îòäàé! – Ãàððè øàãíóë â êîìíàòó è çàìåð, èçóìëåííûé îòêðûâøèìñÿ çðåëèùåì: Íåâèëë äóáàñèë ìåòëîé Òâàðü ïî îäíîé èç çóáàñòûõ ïàñòåé, à òà, äàâÿñü è îòïëåâûâàÿñü, ëèõîðàäî÷íî äîæåâûâàëà ÷òî-òî, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìàõèâàþùåå íà îôèöèàëüíóþ áóìàãó Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Âîí è ïå÷àòü ìåëüêíóëà. 

Ãàððè òèõî ñïîëç ïî ñòåíêå, âñõëèïûâàÿ îò ñìåõà. Âñòðåïàííûé è ðàñêðàñíåâøèéñÿ Íåâèëë, âèäèìî, ïîíÿâ òùåòíîñòü ñâîèõ óñèëèé, îò äóøè çàåõàë Òâàðè íàïîñëåäîê è îáåðíóëñÿ, â èçíåìîæåíèè âûòèðàÿ ñî ëáà ïîò. Óâèäåâ Ãàððè, îí âçäðîãíóë è ïîêðàñíåë åùå áîëüøå – õîòÿ ýòî óæå êàçàëîñü íåâîçìîæíûì. 

- Ýýýý … - Íåâèëë âûãëÿäåë óæàñíî ñêîíôóæåííûì, ÷òî âûçâàëî ó Ãàððè åùå îäèí ïðèñòóï èñòåðèêè. 

- Âû… ÷òî … ïîññîðèëèñü? – âûäàâèë, íàêîíåö, Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ.

- Ýýýý… - Íåâèëë âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè è âûäàë íå÷òî áîëåå îñìûñëåííîå. – Íå ïîéìó, ÷òî ñ íåé òàêîå? – îí âèíîâàòî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Çà÷åì-òî ñúåëà âñå áóìàãè ñ ìîåãî ñòîëà… 

- Ìîæåò, âíèìàíèå ïðèâëå÷ü ñòàðàåòñÿ? Ñêó÷íî åé… - Òâàðü èçäàëà ñòðàííûé çâóê è âûïëþíóëà ñóðãó÷íóþ ïå÷àòü. – Èëè ãîëîäíàÿ… 

- Äà êîðìëþ ÿ åå! – Íåâèëë âñòðåâîæåíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷óäîâèùå. – Èíòåðåñíî, åé  ýòî íå ïîâðåäèò? 

- Âðÿä ëè, – óñïîêîèë Ãàððè, – êñòàòè, à ÷òî òàì áûëî-òî? 

- Êàêèå-òî îò÷åòû… – Íåâèëë íàõìóðèëñÿ, ïðèïîìèíàÿ, – ñåé÷àñ æå ïîøëþ çàïðîñ, ïóñòü ïîâòîðÿò. È… äà, òî÷íî! Ïàðà ëè÷íûõ ïèñåì, îäíî äàæå, êàæåòñÿ, òåáå. – Íåâèëë ñîâñåì ðàññòðîèëñÿ è ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè âèíîâàòûìè ãëàçàìè, ÷óòü íå ïëà÷à.  

Òàê ñëîæèëîñü, ÷òî Íåâèëë áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè ïðîâîäèë â Øòàáå, è îòâå÷àë çà ïðèõîäÿùóþ â îòñóòñòâèå îñòàëüíûõ êîððåñïîíäåíöèþ. Åãî ìÿãêèé õàðàêòåð è ðàññåÿííîñòü äåëàëè þíîøó íå ñëèøêîì ïîäõîäÿùèì äëÿ àêòèâíîé ðàáîòû, èëè, Ìåðëèí óïàñè, ñòîëêíîâåíèÿì ñ ïðåñòóïíèêàìè!  Íåâèëë áûë õîðîø â Ãåðáîëîãèè, îí ÷àñòåíüêî âûñòóïàë êåì-òî âðîäå ýêñïåðòà, íî îñíîâíûì åãî çàíÿòèåì áûëà ðàáîòà ñ æåðòâàìè èëè ñâèäåòåëÿìè. 

Ñâîè äîâîëüíî ñêðîìíûå ìàãè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè îí èñïîëüçîâàë óäà÷íåéøèì îáðàçîì: áîëüøå âñåãî åãî èíòåðåñîâàëè ìàãè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáû âîçäåéñòâèÿ íà ñîçíàíèÿ. Êîíå÷íî, ïðè÷èíà áûëà ïðîñòà – åãî ðîäèòåëè, Íåâèëë âñå åùå íàäåÿëñÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü äîñòó÷àòüñÿ äî ñîçíàíèÿ ñàìûõ äîðîãèõ åìó ëþäåé. Äî ñèõ ïîð âñå ïîïûòêè îêàçûâàëèñü òùåòíûìè, íî îí íå òåðÿë íàäåæäû è êàê-òî íåçàìåòíî ñòàë îäíèì èç ëó÷øèõ â ñâîåé îáëàñòè. 

Áåçîáèäíûé íà âèä,  íåìíîæêî ñìåøíîé, Íåâèëë íè â êîì íå âûçûâàë òðåâîãè è î÷åíü áûñòðî «ðàñêðûâàë» ñîáåñåäíèêà, çàñòàâëÿÿ òîãî âûêëàäûâàòü äàæå ñàìûå ñòðàøíûå òàéíû ëåãêî è áåççàáîòíî. Êîíå÷íî æå, íå îáõîäèëîñü áåç ìàãèè. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, èìåííî ýòî òâåðäèëè â îäèí ãîëîñ ïðèøåäøèå â ñåáÿ «êëèåíòû».   

Åùå îäíîé îñîáåííîñòüþ Íåâèëëà, ïîÿâèâøåéñÿ, êàê ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò, ñòàëà ýìïàòèÿ. Ñïîñîáíîñòü ê ñîïåðåæèâàíèþ, à òî÷íåå, êîðîòêèå è ñîâåðøåííî íåïðåäñêàçóåìûå «ïðèñòóïû», âî âðåìÿ êîòîðûõ Íåâèëë ñëîâíî îêóíàëñÿ â ïðÿíîå ìîðå ýìîöèé îêðóæàþùèõ. Íàñòðîåíèå è ìàëåéøèå îòòåíêè ÷óâñòâ –  è íåâàæíî, íàñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê áûë õîðîø â óòàèâàíèè ñâîèõ îùóùåíèé îò îêðóæàþùèõ. 

Âîò è òåïåðü Íåâèëë, ïîõîæå, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ìãíîâåííî çàâëàäåâøåå Ãàððè  ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå è ïî÷òè çëîñòü íà äóðàöêîå ñîçäàíèå. 

- Íåò, íè÷åãî... ïðîñòî ÿ äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, îò êîãî îíî ìîãëî áûòü. – Ãàððè ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ðàçâåë ðóêàìè, à Íåâèëë ñîâñåì ñêèñ. – Ïîñëóøàé, åñëè ýòî âàæíî, ìíå íàïèøóò åùå ðàç! Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ, íå òû æå åãî ñúåë.  – ê Ãàððè áûñòðî âîçâðàùàëîñü õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå. – Íåâèëë, òàì Äýí, â Ãîñòèíîé… ìíå íàäî èäòè, òû ïðèñìîòðèøü çà íèì? 

- Êîíå÷íî, âñå ðàâíî åùå ïèñàòü îò÷åò… çàíîâî. – Íåâèëë óêîðèçíåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Òâàðü, à òà ëåãêîìûñëåííî ïîìàõàëà ëèñòèêàìè. 

Çàãëÿíóâ íàïîñëåäîê ê Äýíó, Ãàððè îòïðàâèëñÿ äîìîé.

***

Íî ïðåæäå ñëåäîâàëî ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î íåêîòîðûõ âàæíûõ äåòàëÿõ... Äåòàëè ñëåäîâàëî êóïèòü â ìàãàçèíå, êóäà Ãàððè è íàïðàâèëñÿ. 

Ãàððè çàõëîïíóë âõîäíóþ äâåðü è ìåäëåííî ïîïëåëñÿ íàâåðõ. Âå÷åð åùå, ñîáñòâåííî, íå íàñòóïèë, à îí óæå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ èçìîòàííûì è óñòàâøèì. 

×óâñòâî äîëãà ïåðåñèëèëî, è Ãàððè âìåñòî âàííû îòïðàâèëñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ. Ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü, äîïëåëñÿ äî êðåñëà è ñ òÿæåëûì ñòîíîì âûòÿíóë ãóäÿùèå íîãè. 

Äðàêî îòîðâàëñÿ îò êàêîé-òî êíèæêè, âèäèìî, íàéäåííîé òóò æå, è âûæèäàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðèøåëüöà. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë åùå ðàç, ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó, âûãðåá èç êàðìàíà ãîðñòêó êðîõîòíûõ ñâåðòêîâ è ïîäáðîñèë èõ â âîçäóõ, îäíîâðåìåííî ïðîèçíîñÿ  çàêëèíàíèå. Åìó íà êîëåíè ïîñûïàëîñü ìíîæåñòâî ïðèíÿâøèõ ñâîè íîðìàëüíûå ðàçìåðû óïàêîâîê, Ãàððè îéêíóë, êîãäà îäíà êîðîáêà ÷óòü íå çàåõàëà ïî «ñàìîìó äîðîãîìó». Äðàêî øåâåëüíóëñÿ è ñ èçóìëåíèåì ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññìàòðèâàòü ÿðêèå ñâåðòêè. 

- Øîïïèíã, Ïîòòåð? Ïðèøåë ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ îáíîâêàìè? – Ãàððè, âåðòåâøèé â ðóêàõ æåëòóþ êîðîáêó, ñëåãêà îæèâèëñÿ:

- Òî÷íî! Îáíîâêè. – îí âûáðàë äâà ïëîñêèõ ïàêåòà è îäèí çà äðóãèì øâûðíóë â ãîëîâó Äðàêî. Çà íèìè ïîëåòåëè òðè èëè ÷åòûðå êîðîáêè ïîìåíüøå. Ñ òðóäîì óâåðíóâøèñü, Ìàëôîé ïîäãðåá âñå ýòî ïîáëèæå: 

- Ïîòòåð, òû ðåøèë ïîèãðàòü â Ñàíòà- Êëàóñà? 

- Äà... îòêðûâàé, ïîêà ÿ íå ïðåâðàòèë òåáÿ â îëåíÿ. 

- À òàì íå áîìáà-âîíþ÷êà? – Äðàêî âñå íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ñìûñëà ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. 

- Äóìàé, Ìàëôîé, äóìàé…- Ãàððè âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñòó÷àë ïî ëáó.-  Áûëà á òàì áîìáà-âîíþ÷êà, ÿ áû ïîòîðîïèëñÿ ïîêèíóòü ïîìåùåíèå.  
- Ðåçîííî. – Äðàêî îäíèì äâèæåíèåì âñêðûë ñâåðòêè è â ïîëíîì èçóìëåíèè óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñåðóþ ìàéêó è ìÿãêèå øòàíû, ñåðîãî æå öâåòà. Ìàëôîé  ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà îäåæäó. Ãàððè ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ðàññåÿííî êîâûðÿÿ îáåðòêó î÷åðåäíîé êîðîáêè. 

Íàêîíåö, Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è Ãàððè èçóìèëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ: ñåé÷àñ ãëàçà åãî ïëåííèêà ñèÿëè õîëîäíûì ãîëóáûì ñâåòîì. 

- Ðàçâëåêàåøüñÿ? – ïðîøèïåë Ìàëôîé. Åãî ãîëîñ èçìåíèëñÿ äî íåóçíàâàåìîñòè, ðóêà, çàñòûâøàÿ â âîçäóõå, ñëåãêà ïîäðàãèâàëà îò ñêðûòîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ. – Çàâåë ñåáå èãðóøêó? Òåïåðü åùå è óíèôîðìó âûäóìàë .– Äðàêî ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è îòîøåë ê îêíó. Èçóìëÿÿñü ïðî ñåáÿ ñòðàííîé âñïûøêå, Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïðîèçíåñ: 

- Íå çíàë, ÷òî òåáå ïðèÿòíî õîäèòü â ãðÿçíîé è ðâàíîé îäåæäå. – Ýòî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê. Îáùåíèå ñ àâðîðàìè è ñèäåíèå â òåìíèöå, à ïîòîì åùå è ìàíèïóëÿöèè Ãàððè ñ áåñ÷óâñòâåííûì òåëîì – âñå ýòî îêàçàëîñü êàòàñòðîôîé äëÿ ðóáàøêè è áðþê èç òîíêîé òêàíè. Ìàíòèè æå íå áûëî âîâñå.  

Äðàêî íå îáåðíóëñÿ, íî åãî ïëå÷è ñëåãêà îáìÿêëè, îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ.

- Òàê ÷òî æå, ýòî áûë àêò ãóìàíèçìà? 

- Íó, ñêàæåì, ÿ íå ëþáëþ, êîãäà â ìîåì äîìå ÷òî-òî äóðíî ïàõíåò. – íåâîçìóòèìî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñâîèì ïîêóïêàì. 

- ß ïëîõî ïàõíó? – Äðàêî îáåðíóëñÿ, íà åãî ãóáàõ óæå áûëà ñëàáàÿ óëûáêà, ãëàçà ñíîâà ñòàëè ñâåòëî-ñåðûìè.

- ß ãîâîðèë îá îäåæäå. – óòî÷íèë Ãàððè.

- Êñòàòè, ýòî íåìóäðåíî. – Äðàêî ðàçâàëèëñÿ â êðåñëå íàïðîòèâ. – Â âàííîé ÿ íàøåë âñåãî îäèí êóñî÷åê ìûëà. È ýòî âñå. Íå äàþò ïîêîÿ ëàâðû Ñíåéïà? – îáà íåâîëüíî ïðûñíóëè.

- À ÿ òàê è íå óçíàë, êòî åìó íà òðè ïîñëåäíèõ Ðîæäåñòâà ïðèñûëàë «Õýä ýíä Øîëäåðñ»

- Òîò çàáàâíûé ïàðåíü èç Ïóôôåíäóÿ. Ïîìíèøü, îí åùå îñòàâàëñÿ èç-çà Çåëüåäåëèÿ íà âòîðîé ãîä? 

- Òû øóòèøü, îí òàêîé òðóñèøêà! – Ãàððè èçóìëåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ. 

- Äà íåò, ñåðüåçíî! – Äðàêî òîæå ñìåÿëñÿ.

- Ëàäíî, íå ïðèäèðàéñÿ… âîí â òîé êîðîáêå…  – Äðàêî îòêðûë î÷åðåäíîé ñâåðòîê è âûóäèë òåìíî-çåëåíûé ôëàêîí÷èê øàìïóíÿ. – Ïîëûíü? – îí ïðèíþõàëñÿ. – Ìíå êàçàëîñü, òåáå íðàâÿòñÿ äðóãèå çàïàõè… Âèøíÿ, íàïðèìåð. – Äðàêî ïðîèçíåñ ýòî áóäíè÷íûì òîíîì, äîñòàâàÿ åùå íåñêîëüêî áóòûëî÷åê èç ðàñïîòðîøåííîé óïàêîâêè. Îí âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü äîâîëüíûì. Ãàððè õìûêíóë: åùå áû, íàâåðíîå, êîøìàðèêè ñ ïðè÷åñêîé Ñíåéïà â ãëàâíîé ðîëè  çàñòàâëÿëè åãî ïðîñûïàòüñÿ ñ êðèêîì.  

- Òàì åäà. – îí êèâíóë íà ïîñëåäíþþ êîðîáî÷êó, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ ñìåíèòü òåìó. Â ñàìîì äåëå, íå îáúÿñíÿòü æå, ÷òî íàáîð ñ çàïàõîì âèøíè îí, íå óäåðæàâøèñü, êóïèë äëÿ ñåáÿ!

Ãàððè ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ïàëî÷êîé ê òàêîé æå óïàêîâêå â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ è îíà «âçîðâàëàñü», ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â ïîëíóþ äî êðàåâ ðàçíîîáðàçíîé ñíåäè òàðåëêó, íàä íåé ïîäíèìàëñÿ àðîìàòíûé ïàð.  Ñ äîâîëüíûì óð÷àíèåì Ãàððè âöåïèëñÿ â êóñîê ìÿñà. 

Â ñàìîì äåëå, áåç ýòèõ «óæèíîâ äëÿ õîëîñòîãî âîëøåáíèêà» Ïîòòåð áû ïðîñòî ïîãèá ãîëîäíîé ñìåðòüþ.  Óâëå÷åííûé åäîé, Ãàððè íå ñðàçó ñîîáðàçèë, ÷òî ÷òî-òî íå òàê. 

Äîíåñëîñü äåëèêàòíîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå è îí ïîñìîòðåë íà èñòî÷íèê øóìà. Äðàêî ñ êðèâîé óñìåøêîé íàáëþäàë çà íèì, âñå òàê æå äåðæà íà êîëåíÿõ íåðàñêðûòóþ êîðîáêó.

- Òû ÷åãî? 

- Ïîòòåð. – ãîëîñ Äðàêî çâó÷àë ìÿãêî, íî ñëåãêà îòñòðàíåíî. Ãàððè ñ èçóìëåíèåì óâèäåë, êàê ïîä ëåâûì ãëàçîì çíàêîìî çàäåðãàëàñü æèëêà. – ß íå ìîãó ýòî îòêðûòü. - îí ïîäíÿë ðóêè, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ. – ó ìåíÿ íåò ïàëî÷êè, ïîìíèøü? – îí êðèâî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Î! – Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ íåëîâêîñòü. – Èçâèíè. – îí íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà êîðîáêó Äðàêî è ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå. Ìàëôîé, âïðî÷åì, íå ñïåøèë íàáðàñûâàòüñÿ íà åäó. 

Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñìîòðåë íà ïàëî÷êó â ðóêå Ãàððè, ñ ñèëîé ïðèêóñûâàÿ íèæíþþ ãóáó. Èçóìëåííî óñòàâèâøèéñÿ íà íåãî Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà íà ïîäáîðîäîê áëîíäèíà ñêîëüçíóëà àëàÿ êàïëÿ.

- Çà÷åì? – âûäîõíóë Ãàððè, è Äðàêî ñëîâíî î÷íóëñÿ. Áûñòðî ïðîâåë ðóêîé, ñòèðàÿ êðîâü, è íåâîçìóòèìî ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ íà ñâîþ òàðåëêó:

- Íó, íàêîíåö. – îí îáëèçíóëñÿ, ïðîãëîòèâ ïåðâûé êóñîê, ðîçîâûé ÿçû÷îê ñêîëüçíóë ïî ãóáàì, - Íîðìàëüíàÿ åäà! Ïîòòåð, - Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, îòâîäÿ âçãëÿä îò åãî ðòà : âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, ÷òî åùå óìåë äåëàòü ýòîò ÿçûê áûëè íå ñëèøêîì ïîäõîäÿùèì ôîíîì äëÿ óæèíà.. - Äóìàþ, ÿ áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó åñòü êîíôåòû!

- Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñëàäêîãî? – Äðàêî â îòâåò êàðòèííî çàñòîíàë, à Ãàððè õìûêíóë,  íåäîóìåâàÿ: ÷òî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, òâîðèòñÿ ñ åãî ïëåííèêîì?  Ýòà èðîíèÿ è ôèëîñîôñêîå îòíîøåíèå ê ïðîèñõîäÿùåìó – ñëîâíî ìàñêà. Ñêâîçü êîòîðóþ íåò-íåò, äà è ïðîðûâàþòñÿ íàñòîÿùèå ÷óâñòâà. 

Âåñüìà íåãàòèâíûå, íàäî ñêàçàòü… 

Ãàððè òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé è óñìåõíóëñÿ ñàì ñåáå: íó êîíå÷íî, ëàâðû Íåâèëëà íå äàþò ïîêîÿ. Âîò è îí ñàì ïðèíÿëñÿ ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ çíàòîêà ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ äóø. Â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè Äðàêî åùå íåïëîõî äåðæèòñÿ. Íåèçâåñòíî, êàê áû âåë ñåáÿ ñàì Ãàððè… Îñîáåííî îêàçàâøèñü â ïîëíîì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè Ìàëôîÿ. 

- Äà, Ìàëôîé, – âñïîìíèë Ãàððè, – òåáÿ â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå ìíå ïîäàðèëè. – Îí äîâîëüíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ, óâèäåâ, êàê èçóìëåííî ïîïîëçëè ââåðõ áðîâè Ìàëôîÿ. -  Òû çäåñü òåïåðü íà ëåãàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè! – Â ñàìîì äåëå, Àëàñòîð âïîëíå íåäâóñìûñëåííî íàìåêíóë, ÷òî çíàåò î ïîñòóïêå Ãàððè. È íå èìååò íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ. 

À çíà÷èò, íèêòî òåïåðü, êðîìå ñàìîãî Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà, íå ìîæåò Ãàððè ïîìåøàòü âûÿñíèòü èñòèíó è … äàæå îòïóñòèòü Ìàëôîÿ, åñëè òîò íåâèíîâåí.

Â÷åðàøíÿÿ íî÷ü, òî, êàê îí âåðíóë ïàëî÷êó, äàæå íå ïîïûòàâøèñü èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîé øàíñ, åãî äîáðîâîëüíûé ðàññêàç î çàãîâîðå – âñå ýòî ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëî â ïîëüçó Äðàêî. 

Ðàçìûøëÿÿ îá ýòîì, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî êîëüíóëî íåïðèÿòíîå îùóùåíèå. Ìàëôîé ïðåêðàñíî èçó÷èë Ãàððè è íå ìîã íå ïîíèìàòü, êàêèì âåñêèì àðãóìåíòîì â åãî ïîëüçó ñòàíåò òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå. Â ñàìîì äåëå, íå ìîã æå ñëèçåðèíåö èçìåíèòüñÿ. 

Èëè ìîã?  

Ãàððè âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé òàê è íå îòâåòèë åìó äî ñèõ ïîð. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî è óâèäåë, ÷òî òîò óëûáàåòñÿ – áåç íàñìåøêè èëè ãîðå÷è – ïðîñòî óëûáàåòñÿ. Äîâîëüíî âåñåëî. È íå ñâîäèò ñ íåãî, Ãàððè, ãëàç. 

- ×òî, Ìàëôîé? 

-  Òâîÿ ñîáñòâåííîñòü…  – ïðîòÿíóë Ìàëôîé. – çíà÷èò, ÿ íå òàê óæ îøèáñÿ, íàçâàâ ñåáÿ èãðóøêîé? Âåëèêîìó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó íå äàþò ñêó÷àòü. – Ìàëôîé âäðóã óëûáíóëñÿ åùå øèðå.  - È ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñî ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîñòüþ äåëàòü, à? – Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè: 

- Ïîñìîòðèì… 

- Ìîãó ïîäñêàçàòü ïàðó âàðèàíòîâ … - Äðàêî ñäåëàë ïàóçó, è Ãàððè âñêî÷èë ñ êðåñëà:

- ß çàéäó ïîïîçæå. – Ãàððè âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû ïîä ñäàâëåííûé ñìåøîê Ìàëôîÿ. 

***

Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ÷àñ, êîíòðàñòíûé äóø ïî÷òè ñìûë ñ òåëà óñòàëîñòü, à êðåïêèé çåëåíûé ÷àé äîëæåí áûë âåðíóòü ìûñëÿì ÿñíîñòü. Îí çàõâàòèë êðóæêó è äëÿ Äðàêî. 

Ìàëôîé óñïåë ïåðåîäåòüñÿ, åãî âîëîñû áûëè åùå âëàæíûìè ïîñëå êóïàíèÿ. Êîðîòêèå ñâåòëûå ïðÿäè, íàìîêíóâ, ñëåãêà âèëèñü. È, ðàçóìååòñÿ, â ðóêàõ ó áëîíäèíà áûëà âñå òà æå êíèæêà. 

Ãàððè ìîë÷à çàáðàëñÿ â «ñâîå» êðåñëî è ïîñòàâèë îáå êðóæêè íà ñòîë. 

- ß òåáÿ åùå íå ïîáëàãîäàðèë çà îäåæäó. – Ìàëôîé íå îòðûâàë âçãëÿäà îò ñòðàíèö.

- Åðóíäà. Ñ÷èòàþ õîðîøèì òîíîì çàáîòèòüñÿ î âîåííîïëåííûõ. – Òàê æå öåðåìîííî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. 

- Ïðî «ñîáñòâåííîñòü» ìû óæå çàáûëè? Òåïåðü ÿ  ñíîâà ïëåííûé? – óòî÷íèë Ìàëôîé è áåç ïåðåõîäà äîáàâèë. – Ìíå èäåò ñåðûé öâåò. 

- Òû òàêîé ñêðîìíûé, äà? – Ãàððè ñäåëàë ãëîòîê è çàæìóðèëñÿ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ…. – õîëîäíî êèâíóë Äðàêî. – íî îäåæäà ïîä öâåò ãëàç ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèòñÿ. 

- Òû, ïðàâäà, ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ó òâîèõ ãëàç åñòü ïîñòîÿííûé öâåò? – Ãàððè óæàñíî óäèâèëñÿ. – Îíè âñå âðåìÿ ðàçíûå! Òî òåìíî- ñåðûå, òî ãîëóáûå, òî îïÿòü ñåðûå, íî ñîâñåì ñâåòëûå… - Ãàððè îñåêñÿ, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî îí íåñåò. 

- Âàó, Ïîòòåð, òåáå òàê íðàâÿòñÿ ìîè ãëàçà? Ñëåäèøü, äà? Öâåòà çàïîìèíàåøü. – Äðàêî îòêðîâåííî èçäåâàëñÿ, è ïîëó÷àë îò ýòîãî íåçåìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, ñóäÿ ïî ñâåðêàþùèì... áëèí… íó äà, ãëàçàì! Ãàððè áåçíàäåæíî âçäîõíóë, ñëåäÿ êàê öâåò ðàäóæåê Äðàêî ïîñòåïåííî  ïåðåõîäèò â ñåðî-çåëåíûé. – Äà ëàäíî, íå ñòåñíÿéñÿ. – âåëèêîäóøíî çàÿâèë Ìàëôîé, ñæàëèâøèñü. 

Õì. Ìàëôîé? «Ñæàëèâøèñü»? 

Ãàððè íàïðÿãñÿ, îæèäàÿ êàêóþ-íèáóäü ãàäîñòü, íî åå, âîò ñòðàííî, íå ïîñëåäîâàëî!

- Íàñòðîåíèå, Ïîòòåð… 

-À? – Ãàððè íåïîíèìàþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî

- Öâåò ãëàç îòðàæàåò ìîå íàñòðîåíèå. Ãîëóáîé – ÿðîñòü, ñåðûé – ñïîêîéñòâèå... âñå ïðîñòî…  – îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Âèäèøü, êàê  ÿ òåáå äîâåðÿþ. – Äðàêî  ïîäíÿëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòîëèêó ðÿäîì ñ êðåñëîì Ãàððè. 

- Àãà… -Ãàððè ïåðåâàðèâàë èíôîðìàöèþ… ìåëüêíóëî íàïðîøåííîå âîñïîìèíàíèå – Ìàëôîé…

- Õì? – Äðàêî ñòîÿë ðÿäîì, äåëàÿ àêêóðàòíûå ìàëåíüêèå ãëîòêè èç ñâîåé êðóæêè.

- À… Çåëåíûé? ×òî çíà÷èò çåëåíûé öâåò ãëàç? – Õðèçîëèò… ïðîçðà÷íûå çåëåíîâàòûå îçåðà. 

È âêóñ êîíôåò. 

Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ â êðóæêó. Ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó è íàêëîíèëñÿ, îäíîé ðóêîé ñòàâÿ ÷àé íà ñòîëèê, à äðóãîé – óïèðàÿñü â ïîäëîêîòíèê êðåñëà Ãàððè. Åãî ëèöî îêàçàëîñü ñîâñåì ðÿäîì, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãîðüêîâàòûé çàïàõ ïîëûíè è åùå êàêèõ-òî òðàâ, âçãëÿíóë â ñòðåìèòåëüíî ìåíÿþùèå öâåò ãëàçà,  è… çàìåð. 

Äðàêî èçîãíóë ãóáû â óëûáêå è ïî÷òè âûäîõíóë ïðÿìî â ãóáû òåìíîâîëîñîãî þíîøè:

- Ïîõîòü… 

Ãàððè îöåïåíåë, ìûñëè êðóæèëèñü â ãîëîâå, óõâàòèòü õîòü îäíó èç íèõ çà õâîñò áûëî òðóäíåå, ÷åì äîãíàòü ñíèò÷ áåç ìåòëû. Ïî êîæå  âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà ñëîâíî ïðîáåæàëè ÷üè-òî êðîõîòíûå ëåäÿíûå ëàïêè, îòêëèêàÿñü ïðèÿòíûìè ìóðàøêàìè. Ïóëüñ íàáàòîì áèëñÿ â âèñêå è… Ãàððè òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, êîãäà Äðàêî, ëåãêî îòòîëêíóâøèñü îò êðåñëà, âûïðÿìèëñÿ, è ñíîâà âçÿë â ðóêè ñâîþ êðóæêó. ×òî òâîðèòñÿ?? 

ÏÎÕÎÒÜ?? 

Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì ðàññëûøàë ñëîâà âíîâü íåâîçìóòèìîãî Äðàêî:

- Åùå âîïðîñû áóäóò? 

- Îõ… - Ãàððè ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, ïðîÿñíÿÿ çàòóìàíåííûå ìûñëè, è çàñòîíàë, âñïîìíèâ – Âîïðîñû! ß çàáûë ïðî Âåðèòàñåðóì… - îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå ñìîòðåòü íà Äðàêî. ×òî çà ÷åðòîâùèíà ïðîèñõîäèò òóò, à?  

- Ìíå çàðûäàòü îò îãîð÷åíèÿ? – Äðàêî ìåäëåííî öåäèë ÷àé. Òàê. Ãëàâíîå, íå ñìîòðåòü â òó ñòîðîíó. 

Íå ñìîòðåòü íà ïðèïóõøèå îò îáæèãàþùå- ãîðÿ÷åé æèäêîñòè ãóáû, íàïðèìåð. 

- Åñëè òû íåâèíîâåí, òî ïîñëå äîïðîñà áóäåøü ñâîáîäåí.

- À Ãëîðèÿ?  - Äðàêî ïî÷òè âûïëþíóë ýòî èìÿ – ß æå åå… 

- Óåäåøü èç Ëîíäîíà… - îòìàõíóëñÿ Ãàððè. – Òåáÿ íå áóäóò èñêàòü ñëèøêîì òùàòåëüíî, ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåí.

- Õî÷åøü îò ìåíÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ? – ïîíèìàþùå ïîêèâàë Äðàêî. ×åðò. Òî, ÷òî Ãàððè è íå âñïîìíèë ïðî Âåðèòàñåðóì, ãîâîðèëî êàê ðàç îá îáðàòíîì. Íî, êîíå÷íî, âñå ñîâñåì íå òàê! 

Ïðîñòî  ñíà÷àëà Êðèñ áûë çàíÿò Äýíîì, ïîòîì îíè áûëè çàíÿòû Äýíîì îáà, à çàòåì àëõèìèê îòïðàâèëñÿ äîìîé. Ãàððè ïðîñòî  íå óñïåë ïîïðîñèòü ó Êðèñà çåëüå. Èìåííî òàê. 

Íå óñïåë, õîòÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ!

Ìîæíî áûëî, êîíå÷íî, è ñàìîìó ðàçäîáûòü Âåðèòàñåðóì, íî Àëàñòîð ñðàçó óçíàåò, åñëè îí îáðàòèòñÿ ê àâðîðàì èëè åùå êóäà-íèáóäü. À Ãàððè ïî÷åìó-òî íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Àëàñòîð çíàë î Âåðèòàñåðóìå. 

Îäíî äåëî- äîãàäûâàòüñÿ î òîì, ãäå Äðàêî. À äðóãîå – òî÷íî çíàòü. Ïóñòü ëó÷øå äîãàäûâàåòñÿ. Íó à Êðèñ – ìîãèëà, íèêîìó íå ñêàæåò.

Ìûñëè ìåëüêàëè òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî Ãàððè ýòî ñòàëî ðàçäðàæàòü. Ðàçíåðâíè÷àëñÿ, êàê ïîäðîñòîê. Îí íå äîëæåí íèêîìó äàâàòü îò÷åò!

- Ìíå êàçàëîñü, Ìàëôîé, ýòî òû õî÷åøü ïîñêîðåå èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ìîåãî ãîñòåïðèèìñòâà… 

- Íó ÷òî òû…  – ãàëàíòíî çàïðîòåñòîâàë Äðàêî ñ ñàìûìè èçûñêàííûìè èíòîíàöèÿìè â ãîëîñå. – Ìåíÿ òóò äàæå êîðìèòü ïðèëè÷íî ñòàëè… È îòíîñÿòñÿ íåïëîõî. – îí ñëàäêî óëûáíóëñÿ, è Ãàððè çàõîòåëîñü åãî… óäàðèòü! Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïðèõâàòèâ êðóæêó, è äâèíóëñÿ ê äâåðè.

- Ïîòòåð, òóò ñêó÷íî îäíîìó ñèäåòü, ïðèõîäè…. – ñåé÷àñ Äðàêî ãîâîðèë ñàìûì îáû÷íûì ãîëîñîì, êàæåòñÿ, äàæå íå èçäåâàëñÿ. Ãàððè íåîïðåäåëåííî êèâíóë, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, è óæå âçÿëñÿ çà ðó÷êó äâåðè, êîãäà Äðàêî äîáàâèë. – Îò òåáÿ ïàõíåò âèøíåé. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ… - Ãàððè âûëåòåë âîí è øàðàõíóë äâåðüþ òàê, ÷òî çàäðîæàëè ñòåêëà. 


	5. Ãëàâà 5

Ñèäÿ â ãîñòèíîé, Ãàððè ñíîâà ðàçãëÿäûâàë àìóëåò Äðàêî. Åãî óæàñíî çàíèìàëî, ïî÷åìó òîò åùå íè ñëîâîì íå îáìîëâèëñÿ î ïðîïàæå? Ýòî ñòðàííî. 

×åëîâåê òåðÿåò âåùü è ñîâåðøåííî íå âîëíóåòñÿ èç-çà ýòîãî. Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ëèáî ýòà øòóêà íàñòîëüêî ìàëî äëÿ íåãî çíà÷èò, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî çàáûë èëè íå ïðèäàë çíà÷åíèÿ åå ïðîïàæå, ëèáî … ëèáî îíà íàñòîëüêî âàæíà, ÷òî Ìàëôîé áîèòñÿ ëèøíèé ðàç íàïîìíèòü î åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèè. È íàäååòñÿ, ÷òî îíà íå ïîïàëà â ðóêè Ãàððè.

×òî-òî â áëåñòÿùåì îâàëå, èñïåùðåííîì çàãàäî÷íûìè ñèìâîëàìè, çàñòàâèëî Ãàððè ñ ëåãêîñòüþ îòìåñòè ïåðâûé âàðèàíò. Ýòà âåùü íå ìîæåò îñòàâèòü êîãî-ëèáî ðàâíîäóøíûì.  Îíà ïðèâëåêàåò âíèìàíèå, ïðèâÿçûâàåò ê ñåáå è … çàñòàâëÿåò õîòåòü ê ñåáå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ. Ãàððè áûëî òðóäíî óäåðæèâàòüñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû âçÿòü àìóëåò â ðóêó. Îí... óñïîêàèâàë. È çàâîðàæèâàë. 

Íåò, Ìàëôîé íå çàáûë. 

Òîãäà ÷òî? Òîãäà ñîâñåì ïëîõî. Îòëè÷èòåëüíûé çíàê çàãîâîðùèêîâ? Èëè… ñèìâîë èõ ãëàâàðÿ? Ãàððè íå íðàâèëîñü ýòî. Ñîâñåì íå íðàâèëîñü. 

***

Ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàÿñü ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, Ãàððè ñîâåðøåííî ÷åòêî íàìåðåâàëñÿ îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê ñåáå. Ñïàòü.  È óæ âîâñå íå ñîáèðàëñÿ çàãëÿäûâàòü ê Äðàêî, õîòÿ òîò ïîïðîñèë. Ìàëôîé âåë ñåáÿ ñòðàííî, çàòåÿë êàêóþ-òî ñâîþ èãðó…

Ãàððè íå áóäåò â íåé ó÷àñòâîâàòü. Ýòî, íàâåðíÿêà, îáåðíåòñÿ êàêîé-íèáóäü êàâåðçîé. 

Ãàððè ìåðåùèëèñü çàãîëîâêè «Êàê Çà Ìíîé Óõëåñòûâàë Ïîòòåð» èëè êàêîå-íèáóäü äóðàöêîå «Â Ïîñòåëè Ñ Âðàãîì». Òàêîé ïîëíîâåñíûé øóìíûé ñêàíäàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé ïîïîðòèò êðîâü Ãàððè è ïîñëóæèò öåëèòåëüíûì áàëüçàìîì äëÿ èçðàíåííîé ãîðäîñòè Ìàëôîÿ. 

Î òîì, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ïðîñòî õî÷åò ðàñïîëîæèòü ê ñåáå Ãàððè òàêèì ïðèìèòèâíûì ñïîñîáîì, íå ìîãëî áûòü è ðå÷è: Ãàððè è òàê ëîÿëåí, äàëüøå íåêóäà. Ìàëôîé åãî õîðîøî çíàåò,  à åùå çíàåò î Ìåòêå, êîòîðàÿ íå ïîçâîëèò Ãàððè îáìàíóòü çàêîí äàæå ðàäè ñàìîãî áëèçêîãî ÷åëîâåêà.  Òóò ÷òî-òî äðóãîå… 

Ãàððè âäðóã âûðóãàëñÿ âñëóõ, çàìåðåâ íà ñòóïåíüêå. À ñ ÷åãî îí âîîáùå âçÿë, ÷òî ê íåìó ïðîÿâëÿþò èíòåðåñ? Ïåðâûì íà÷àë êàê ðàç îí ñàì. Ìàëôîé ïðîñòî äðàçíèò åãî, èãðàåò íà çàìå÷åííûõ ñëàáîñòÿõ. Ãàððè äâèíóëñÿ äàëüøå,  ëèõîðàäî÷íî îáäóìûâàÿ ýòó ìûñëü è âñå áîëüøå óáåæäàÿñü â ñîáñòâåííîé ïðàâîòå. Èíà÷å è áûòü íå ìîæåò. 

Îí âçäîõíóë. 

È âûðóãàëñÿ ãîðàçäî èíòåíñèâíåå, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî äâåðü ïåðåä ñàìûì åãî íîñîì – ýòî äâåðü â ñïàëüíþ Ìàëôîÿ, à âîâñå íå â åãî ñîáñòâåííóþ! 

Ìàõíóâ íà âñå ðóêîé, Ãàððè îáðå÷åíî ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê äâåðíîé ðó÷êå. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, îí ñìîæåò ïðîâåðèòü ñâîè äîãàäêè. 

Äàâíî ñòåìíåëî, è êîìíàòà òîíóëà â òåíÿõ. Åäèíñòâåííûì èñòî÷íèêîì ñâåòà áûëà àãðåññèâíî- æåëòàÿ ëóíà. Ïîõîæàÿ íà ïðÿíèê, íàäêóøåííûé ñ ïðàâîãî áîêà, îíà ñèÿëà â îêíå ñ ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ðàñïàõíóòûìè íàñòåæü øòîðàìè. 

Â öåíòðå ñâåòëîãî ïðÿìîóãîëüíèêà íà ïîëó ñèäåë ÷åëîâåê. Íîãè ñîãíóòû â êîëåíÿõ è ïîäæàòû, ðóêè ðàññëàáëåííî ëåæàò íà êîëåíÿõ, ñïèíà ãðàöèîçíî âûïðÿìëåíà, à ãîëîâà çàïðîêèíóòà ââåðõ. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè Ãàððè ñëèøêîì ðåçêî âûïóñòèë äâåðü, è îíà çàõëîïíóëàñü ñ ðåçêèì ñòóêîì. Ìàëôîé âçäðîãíóë, íî íå îáåðíóëñÿ. Îí ìåäëåííî èçìåíèë ïîçó, âûòÿíóë íîãè ïåðåä ñîáîé è îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, îïèðàÿñü íà ñëåãêà ñîãíóòûå â ëîêòÿõ ðóêè. 

- Òû ïðèøåë, – êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà. 

- Ïðèøåë. – ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè, ïîäõîäÿ áëèæå. – Ïîìåøàë? 

- Íåò, - Äðàêî ñëåãêà êà÷íóë ãîëîâîé.

- Ïî÷åìó òóò òåìíî?  Òî åñòü, êðàñèâî, êîíå÷íî…

- ß íå ìîãó çàæå÷ü ñâåò.

- Òóò ïîëíî ñâå÷åé!

- È íè îäíîé ñïè÷êè.

- Î. – Ãàððè íàñòîëüêî ïðèâûê ê ìàëåíüêèì ïîâñåäíåâíûì ÷óäåñàì, ÷òî ïðîñòî-íàïðîñòî íå îòäàâàë ñåáå â íèõ îò÷åòà. Çàæå÷ü ñâå÷ó – îäíî ñëîâî è ðàññåÿííûé âçìàõ. À äëÿ Ìàëôîÿ – íåâîçìîæíàÿ çàäà÷à. 

- Ýòî äàæå õóæå, ÷åì áûòü ñêâèáîì. Îíè õîòÿ áû ìîãóò ïûòàòüñÿ. È íà ÷òî-òî íàäåÿòüñÿ. À ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî ìîãó. ×òî ìîã áû. – Äðàêî ãîâîðèë ñëîâíî ñàì ñ ñîáîé, â åãî ãîëîñå áûëî ëåãêîå óäèâëåíèå.  Åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ñëîâà, êàçàëîñü, áûëè äëÿ íåãî îòêðûòèåì.   

- À òû íå ìîæåøü… - Ãàððè çàìÿëñÿ, íå çíàÿ, êàê ïðîäîëæèòü. 

- Áåç ïàëî÷êè? – Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, îáåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. – Òû æå çíàåøü, ýòî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî êîíòðîëèðîâàòü.

- Åñëè âñïîìíèòü, ÷åãî òû õîòåë îò Ãëîðèè… – Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, óñàæèâàÿñü íåâäàëåêå, òàê, ÷òîáû îïèðàòüñÿ ñïèíîé î êðåñëî. Äðàêî îòâåë âçãëÿä.

- Èùåéêà. – êàæåòñÿ, îí óëûáàëñÿ. – Ïîòòåð, ó òåáÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ ïðîôåññèÿ.

- È ñàì ÿ îòâðàòèòåëåí. – Ãàððè ñóðîâî íàõìóðèëñÿ. – Èòàê? 

- Íå ñêàæó. – Äðàêî ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äåòñêè ïîêàçàë ÿçûê. Ãàððè ñïåðâà ðàñòåðÿëñÿ, à ïîòîì, ñòÿíóâ ñ êðåñëà ïîäóøêó, çàïóñòèë åþ â Äðàêî:

- ß òåáå ïîêàæó, êàê Àãåíòó Òàéíîé Êàíöåëÿðèè ïåðå÷èòü!! 

- È âñå – ñ áîëüøîé áóêâû, äà, Ïîòòåð? – Äðàêî íå óñïåë óâåðíóòüñÿ, ïîëó÷èë ïî ëáó è òåïåðü îòïðàâèë ïîäóøêó â îáðàòíûé ïîëåò. 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ. – Ãàððè ýòî íàäîåëî, îí áûñòðî ïîäíÿëñÿ,  ïðåîäîëåë ðàçäåëÿâøèå èõ ñ Äðàêî áóêâàëüíî ïàðó øàãîâ è ÿðîñòíî çàêîëîòèë ïîäóøêîé Ìàëôîÿ ïî ãîëîâå. Òîò, ñìåÿñü, ïûòàëñÿ îòîáðàòü ïîäóøêó: 

- Ïîòòåð, ó âàñ â Êàíöåëÿðèè âñåãäà òàê âåñåëî? Àé!! … Ïðåñòóïíèêà ïîäóøêîé áèòü, ýòî æ íàäî! Àãà!!  … èíòåðåñíî, à â ïûòî÷íîé âàøèõ æåðòâ ùåêî÷óò äî ñëåç? – Ãàððè íåâîëüíî ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå Àëàñòîðà ñî âñåìè åãî øðàìàìè, æóòêîâàòûì ãëàçîì è çâåðñêèì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå… ñ ïåðûøêîì â ðóêå! 

Îò ñìåõà îí îñëàáèë õâàòêó, è ïîäóøêîé çàâëàäåë Ìàëôîé. Ïîëó÷èâ äîâîëüíî òÿæåëûì, òóãî íàáèòûì, âàëèêîì ïî ôèçèîíîìèè, Ãàððè óëûáàòüñÿ ïåðåñòàë è ÿðîñòíî íàáðîñèëñÿ íà îáèä÷èêà. 

***

Òÿæåëî äûøà, îíè âûòÿíóëèñü íà ïîëó. Ëóíà ëàñêàëà èõ ëèöà, çàñòàâëÿëà êîæó ñåðåáðèòüñÿ è îñòàâëÿëà áëèêè íà ðàñòðåïàííûõ âîëîñàõ. 

- Íåïëîõî. – âûäîõíóë Äðàêî.

- Áûëî áû íåïëîõî, åñëè áû òû íå çàåõàë ìíå â ñîëíå÷íîå ñïëåòåíèå! 

- À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? Ìû äðàëèñü…

- Óáëþäîê.

- Âîâñå íåò, Ïîòòåð, ìîè ðîäèòåëè ñîñòîÿëè â çàêîííîì áðàêå.  – ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî ñ òàêèì âîñõèòèòåëüíûì îòñóòñòâèåì ÷óâñòâà þìîðà, ÷òî Ãàððè íå ìîã ñäåðæàòü óëûáêè:

- Íó, åñëè òû òàê â ýòîì óâåðåí… 

- Ñîâåðøåííî. – Ïîâèñëà òèøèíà. Íå íåëîâêàÿ, ñâîèì íàäñàäíûì çâîíîì áüþùàÿ ïî íåðâàì è ïðèíóæäàþùàÿ ìó÷èòåëüíî ïðèäóìûâàòü ñëåäóþùóþ ôðàçó, à ïî÷òè óþòíîå ìîë÷àíèå. Ìîë÷àíèå íè÷åì íå îáÿçàííûõ äðóã äðóãó ëþäåé. Â ïëîõèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ åñòü ñâîÿ ïðåëåñòü – îíè ãîðàçäî ïðîùå è ïîíÿòíåå õîðîøèõ. 

 - Ëàäíî, âñå ðàâíî çàâòðà ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì âñå óçíàþ. – Íàêîíåö ôûðêíóë Ãàððè è çàëîæèë ðóêè çà ãîëîâó. Äðàêî ìîë÷àë. Ãàððè óñëûøàë øåëåñò îäåæäû, ñëåãêà ñêîñèë âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó è óâèäåë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà áîê, îïèðàÿñü íà ëîêîòü, è òåïåðü äîâîëüíî áåñöåðåìîííî èçó÷àåò åãî. 

Ãëàçà ñëåãêà ïîáëåñêèâàëè, êîãäà îí ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä, âäóì÷èâî ðàññìàòðèâàÿ  Ãàððè ñ íîã äî ãîëîâû. À ïîòîì – îáðàòíî. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, èõ ìîë÷àíèå âäðóã ñòàëî êàçàòüñÿ… ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûì.  

Ðàçìåðåííîå äûõàíèå, ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè îùóòèìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå ðÿäîì äðóãîãî, ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä, íî÷ü è áåçóìíàÿ ëóíà … òèøèíà.   Ïîíåâîëå ñîçäàâàëîñü äóðàöêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî âî âñåì ìèðå èõ îñòàëîñü òîëüêî äâîå. Ñïàòü ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåëîñü… Õîòåëîñü ÷åãî-òî äðóãîãî. Èëè êîãî- òî. 

Ãàððè ïîåðçàë ïîä âíèìàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì. Ïîâçäûõàë. Íàêîíåö, ñïðîñèë:

- Î ÷åì äóìàåøü? 

 - Î òåáå. – Âîò îíî. Ñëîâíî ëüäèíêó çà øèâîðîò. Õîëîäîê âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà, è ïîêàëûâàíèå â êîí÷èêàõ ïàëüöåâ. Ñòðàííî. Ïðèÿòíî.

- È ÷òî íàäóìàë? 

- Çà÷åì òû ïðèøåë?

- Òû ïîçâàë… 

- Íåïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò. Ïðîñòî òåáå íå÷åì áîëüøå çàíÿòüñÿ. Ïóñòîé äîì. È àáñîëþòíî íå ñ êåì ïîãîâîðèòü. Íå î ÷åì.  – Ãàððè îùåòèíèëñÿ, ñîáèðàÿñü âûäàòü ãíåâíóþ òèðàäó… è îñåêñÿ. Íè ê ÷åìó. 

Â ãîëîñå Äðàêî íå áûëî íè òîðæåñòâà, íè íàñìåøêè, îí ñóõî êîíñòàòèðîâàë ôàêò. È îí áûë ïðàâ. ×òî òóò ñêàæåøü, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåíîðìàëüíî, åñëè ïðåñòóïíèê, çàïåðòûé â èìïðîâèçèðîâàííîé êàìåðå, ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñèìïàòè÷åí. Ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñ íèì åñòü, î ÷åì ïîãîâîðèòü. È äàæå åñòü, î ÷åì ïîìîë÷àòü. 

Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ýòî è åñòü îäèíî÷åñòâî? Êîãäà òÿíåøüñÿ äàæå ê âðàãó. Íåò, íå òàê!

- Òû ìíå íå âðàã. – Ãàððè ïðîèçíåñ ýòî âñëóõ, óáåæäàÿ ñåáÿ.

- Òû óæå ãîâîðèë. – ñïîêîéíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî. 

- Òîãäà ïî÷åìó ìíå íåëüçÿ ñ òîáîé…

Äðàêî ðûâêîì ïåðåêàòèëñÿ è çàìåð íàä Ãàððè, îïèðàÿñü íà ðóêè, ïåðåáèâàÿ åãî íà ïîëóñëîâå. – Ìîæíî. Âñå ìîæíî. - Îí âäðóã ïîòÿíóëñÿ è… ëåãîíüêî ïîòåðñÿ êîí÷èêîì íîñà î íîñ òåìíîâîëîñîãî þíîøè. 

Ãàððè íå áûë óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî ýòî ñëåäóåò äîïóñêàòü, îí óæå ïî÷òè ïîäíÿë ðóêè, ÷òîáû îòòîëêíóòü åãî… è íå îòòîëêíóë. Âñå ýòè ñòðàííûå îùóùåíèÿ âåðíóëèñü ñ íîâîé ñèëîé. Îáæèãàþùèå âîëíû: ïîïåðåìåííî æàð è õîëîä. Ïåðåõâàòèëî ãîðëî, äûõàíèå ñòàëî íåðîâíûì è ñëèøêîì ãëóáîêèì.  

Íàïðÿæåíèå. Îæèäàíèå. Íåìîé âîïðîñ â çåëåíûõ ãëàçàõ. 

Äðàêî âûäîõíóë è ñêîëüçíóë ãëàäêîé ùåêîé ïî ùåêå Ãàððè. Åãî ðåñíèöû ëåãîíüêî ïîùåêîòàëè ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîå óõî, à ïîòîì íèæå - óæå øåþ - îïàëèëî ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíüå:

- Òû ïàõíåøü, êàê ìîêðàÿ ñîâà… - ñìåøîê . – îáîæðàâøàÿñÿ âèøåí… - Ãàððè çàêðûë ãëàçà, óïðàøèâàÿ ñåáÿ ðàçðåøèòü åùå ñåêóíäî÷êó… åùå ñîâñåì íåìíîæêî ýòîãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî áåçóìèÿ. 

Ìÿãêèå ùåêî÷óùèå âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êàê öóíàìè, ðàñõîäèëèñü êðóãàìè, èõ ðîæäàëè ïî÷òè íåâåñîìûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, øåïîò, ñìåõ…  Ëèøü íàìåê íà ëàñêó, òóìàííîå îáåùàíèå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Âîîáðàæåíèå âçðûâàëî ìûñëè ôåéåðâåðêîì ÿðêèõ êàðòèí, ÷åðåäîé áåçóìíûõ ôàíòàçèé. È â êàæäîé áûë Ìàëôîé.

Äðàêî íåæíî êîñíóëñÿ øåè þíîøè. Íå ïîöåëóåì, ïðîñòûì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì ñîìêíóòûõ ãóá. Ýòîãî îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî. 

Ïî÷òè íåâèííàÿ ëàñêà  ñëîâíî çàñòàâèëà Ãàððè î÷íóòüñÿ, âûéòè èç ñòðàííîãî îöåïåíåíèÿ.  Îí íåâîëüíî çàñòîíàë, è ðóêè âçìåòíóëèñü, ÷òîáû îáíÿòü… ïðèòÿíóòü áëèæå… çàñòàâèòü ïðîäîëæèòü…

È ñîìêíóëèñü â ïóñòîòå. Äðàêî îïåðåäèë åãî íà äîëè ñåêóíäû, íåóëîâèìûì äâèæåíèåì îòñòðàíèâøèñü. Ãàððè óðîíèë ðóêè, îòêðûâàÿ ãëàçà. Äðàêî ñèäåë ñîâñåì áëèçêî è ñíîâà ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë. 

Ýòî áûë ñòðàííûé âçãëÿä. Âîçìîæíî, èçìåí÷èâûé ñâåò ëóíû ïðèäàë åìó âûðàæåíèå õîëîäíîå è èçó÷àþùåå. È íåìíîãî îòñòðàíåííîå. Òàê ñëåäÿò çà çàêèïàþùèì â êîòëå çåëüåì,  ÷òîáû âîâðåìÿ áðîñèòü íóæíûé ïîðîøîê… 

Ãàððè ðåçêî ñåë. Ëèöî Ìàëôîÿ óæå óñïåëî ñòàòü áåññòðàñòíûì.

- ×òî ýòî áûëî? 

- À òû íå çíàåøü, êàê ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ?

- Òû ïîíÿë, î ÷åì ÿ.

- Ìîæåò, ìíå ñêó÷íî. 

- Ìàëôîé… -  â ãîëîñå Ãàððè ïîÿâèëàñü óãðîçà.

- …à ìîæåò, òû ìíå… èíòåðåñåí. – Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. 

- Âðåøü, – ìðà÷íî êîíñòàòèðîâàë Ãàððè, ïîäíèìàÿñü. Åìó áûëî íåìíîæêî ñòûäíî è óæàñíî äîñàäíî. È… íåóäîáíî. 

- Ýòî ñëîæíî ïîääåëàòü, – Äðàêî ïîñëå ïàóçû óñìåõíóëñÿ, ðàçâåë ðóêè â ñòîðîíû è ïîêàçàë ãëàçàìè…íà ñåáÿ.  Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ îòâåñòè îøàðàøåííûé âçãëÿä, è ñòðîãî ïðèêàçàë ñåáå çàõëîïíóòü, íàêîíåö, ðîò! Äà óæ. ÒÀÊÎÅ íå ïîääåëàåøü. Â îòëè÷èå îò äæèíñîâ Ãàððè, ìÿãêèå øòàíû Äðàêî ñîâñåì íå ñòåñíÿëè. 

Íè÷åãî íå ñòåñíÿëè. 

- Òîãäà… -ïèñêíóë Ãàððè, îòêàøëÿëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë íîðìàëüíûì ãîëîñîì. – Òîãäà  ïî÷åìó òû … òî åñòü, ÿ áû ñàì… â ñìûñëå òû  - çà÷åì? – Ïðîêëèíàÿ ñåáÿ çà êîñíîÿçû÷èå, îí çàòêíóëñÿ, íå äîãîâîðèâ. 

- Î! Íó, òû æå ó íàñ ãåíèàëüíûé ïàðåíü, – Äðàêî ïðèñåë íà êðîâàòü. – Åùå ðåøèøü, ÷òî ìíå ýòî _çà÷åì-òî íàäî. – Ãàððè íå âûäàë ñâîèõ ýìîöèé, íî âíóòðåííå ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ Äðàêî. ×òî òóò åùå ïîäóìàåøü?  Îí íåäàâíî èìåííî òîì, «çà÷åì Äðàêî ýòî âñå íàäî», è ðàçìûøëÿë. _

È ñíîâà… ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî. Êàê çàíîçà, ìàëåíüêîå, íî èç ãîëîâû âûêèíóòü íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ:  óæ ñëèøêîì «ïðàâèëüíî» âåäåò ñåáÿ Ìàëôîé. Ñ êàêèõ ïîð îí òàê çàáîòèòñÿ î ÷óâñòâàõ Ãàððè? Ñ êàêèõ ïîð îí âîîáùå î ÷üèõ-òî ÷óâñòâàõ çàáîòèòñÿ? 

- Ïîíÿòíî. – Ãàððè êèâíóë, õîòÿ áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íè÷åãî íåïîíÿòíî. – Òû ïðàâ. Ýòî áûëî áû îøèáêîé. - Îí ïîäîæäàë, ÷òî îòâåòèò Äðàêî, íî òîò ìîë÷àë. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë: 

- Íî, ÿ äóìàþ, îøèáêîé âîñõèòèòåëüíîé. -  È òèõî âûøåë, îñòàâèâ çà ñïèíîé èçóìëåííîå ìîë÷àíèå.

***

Ýòîé íî÷üþ âûñïàòüñÿ ñíîâà íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Áëàãîñëîâåííûé ñîí ïðèøåë, êîãäà ëóíà óæå ãîòîâèëàñü óñòóïèòü ñâîè ïîçèöèè ñîëíöó… 

Ïîäíÿâøèñü, íàçëî ñåáå, â äåñÿòü, Ãàððè ïðèíÿëñÿ ïðîñûïàòüñÿ. Ñ îãðîìíûìè ñèíÿêàìè ïîä ãëàçàìè îí ïðîñèäåë íàä ÷àøêîé êðåï÷àéøåãî êîôå ïîë÷àñà, êëþÿ íîñîì, äóøåðàçäèðàþùå çåâàÿ è  ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïðîäèðàÿ ãëàçà. 

Åñòü íå õîòåëîñü ñîâåðøåííî, íî êîå-êîãî íàäî áûëî ïîêîðìèòü, òàê ÷òî îí ïîïëåëñÿ ñ î÷åðåäíûì «ñïàñåíèåì õîëîñòîãî âîëøåáíèêà» íàâåðõ. 

Ìàëôîé ñïàë. 

Ïî÷åìó-òî íå â êðîâàòè, à â êðåñëå. È îäåòûé. 

Ðàñòåðÿííî ïîòîïòàâøèñü íà ïîðîãå, Ãàððè íàïëåâàë íà ÷åëîâåêîëþáèå? è äîâîëüíî ãðóáî ïîòðÿñ áëîíäèíà çà ïëå÷î. Êîãäà ñåðûå ãëàçà èñïóãàííî ðàñïàõíóëèñü, Ãàððè ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ðîñêîøíûå ôèîëåòîâûå òåíè ïðî÷íî îáîñíîâàëèñü íå òîëüêî íà åãî ôèçèîíîìèè. Ìàëôîé íåäîóìåâàþùåå ïîõëîïàë ðåñíèöàìè, ïðè ñëîâå «çàâòðàê» ñêðèâèëñÿ è ðâàíóë â âàííóþ. 

À ïîòîì ñ òîé æå áðåçãëèâîé ãðèìàñêîé ñëîïàë âñþ îãðîìíóþ ïîðöèþ. Ãàððè ìûñëåííî ïîçàâèäîâàë ìîãó÷åìó îðãàíèçìó áëîíäèíà è ïîïëåëñÿ ê âûõîäó. Çà âñå âðåìÿ îíè íå ñêàçàëè äðóã äðóãó è ïàðû ôðàç. È ýòî Ãàððè íåîáúÿñíèìî ðàçäðàæàëî.  È òóò..

- Ïîòòåð… - Ãàððè ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ. – Íå çàáóäü ïðî çåëüå.  – Ãàððè êèâíóë è âûøåë. ×åðò.

***

Ãàððè ïëåëñÿ, íîãà çà íîãó, ïî äîâîëüíî îæèâëåííîé óëèöå, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â Øòàá. Çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû è óòêíóâøèñü âçãëÿäîì â ìîñòîâóþ, îí ïûòàëñÿ ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ ê Ìàëôîþ. 

Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ýòè ÷óâñòâà ñêëàäûâàëèñü èç äâóõ èñòî÷íèêîâ: íåäîâåðèå è îïàñêà ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ìàëôîþ- ïðîøëîìó; æàëîñòü, ñèìïàòèÿ è ñìóòíûå ïîäîçðåíèÿ – ê Ìàëôîþ –íàñòîÿùåìó. 

Ôàêòû, êîòîðûìè îí ðàñïîëàãàë, ïîæàëóé,  ãîâîðèëè â ïîëüçó Äðàêî…  

Êðîìå àìóëåòà. 

Êðîìå åãî âîçìîæíûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé òâîðèòü ìàãèþ áåç ïàëî÷êè – îí òàê è íå îòâåòèë, åñòü ëè îíè. 

Êðîìå åãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíîãî ïîâåäåíèÿ â ïîñëåäíèå äâà ìåñÿöà. Êðîìå åãî çíàêîìñòâà ñ äðóãèìè, òàêèìè æå ïîäîçðèòåëüíûìè…

Ãàððè õìûêíóë. Íå òàê óæ è «â ïîëüçó». Íî ñ ôàêòàìè îí óñïååò ñåãîäíÿ ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Âàæíåå ñåé÷àñ – èíòóèöèÿ. Çà ãîäû ðàáîòû â Êàíöåëÿðèè Ãàððè íàó÷èëñÿ ñâîèì îùóùåíèÿì äîâåðÿòü. 

Åãî ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ «ñïîñîáíîñòü ïðèòÿãèâàòü íåïðèÿòíîñòè», êàê îêàçàëîñü, áûëà âåðøèíîé àéñáåðãà. Ãàððè áûë îäàðåí äîâîëüíî ðåäêîé  äëÿ ìóæ÷èíû ñïîñîáíîñòüþ – èíòóèöèåé. 

Íå òåì, ÷òî íàçûâàþò «èíòóèöèåé» ìàããëû – ãîëîñ ïîäñîçíàíèÿ, ïðèíèìàþùèéñÿ èñòîøíî âåðåùàòü, êîãäà ÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü óæå íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, à èñòèííî ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ñïîñîáíîñòü.  Ýòî ñâîéñòâî ñðîäíè ïðåäâèäåíèþ, íî âìåñòî ÷åòêèõ êàðòèí áóäóùåãî, Ïîòòåð ïîëó÷àë _çíàíèå_  òîãî, ÷åì ñèòóàöèÿ ÿâëÿåòñÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå. 

È ýòî _çíàíèå_ íåèçìåííî çàñòàâëÿëî åãî âìåøèâàòüñÿ â ñàìûé öåíòð ñîáûòèé, ïîäòàëêèâàëî â íóæíóþ ñòîðîíó ñ ýíòóçèàçìîì íåáîëüøîãî òîðíàäî. Ñîïðîòèâëåíèå áåñïîëåçíî. 

Îí ïî÷òè íèêîãäà íå îøèáàëñÿ â ñâîèõ «ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿõ». Ïðèâûêíóâ ê ýòîìó, îñòàëüíûå àãåíòû, è ñàì Àëàñòîð â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü, ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð áîëåå ÷åì âíèìàòåëüíî âîñïðèíèìàëè âñå ñëîâà Ãàððè. Îñîáåííî òå ôðàçû, ÷òî íà÷èíàëèñü ñî ñëîâ «ìíå êàæåòñÿ».  

Íî ñóùåñòâîâàëî òî ñàìîå «ïî÷òè». Ãàððè _ïî÷òè íå îøèáàëñÿ. Èñêëþ÷åíèÿ áûëè ðåäêè, íî îíè âñå æå áûëè.  ×åì ñèëüíåå êàñàëîñü ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñàìîãî Ãàððè, ÷åì èíòåíñèâíåå áûëè åãî ýìîöèè ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ñîáûòèþ èëè ÷åëîâåêó, î êîòîðîì øëà ðå÷ü, òåì ñëàáåå îêàçûâàëàñü òî÷íîñòü åãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèé. Ñîáñòâåííûå ñèìïàòèè èëè àíòèïàòèè ñòàíîâèëèñü êðèâûì çåðêàëîì, êîòîðîå èñêàæàëî ðåàëüíóþ êàðòèíó. _

Ïðåêðàñíî çíàÿ î òàêîé ñâîåé îñîáåííîñòè, Ãàððè áîÿëñÿ îøèáèòüñÿ è â ýòîò ðàç. Áûëà åùå îäíà ñòðàííîñòü. Â ñàìîì íà÷àëå, êîãäà Äðàêî òîëüêî ïîÿâèëñÿ â åãî äîìå ïëåííèêîì, Ãàððè áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè óâåðåí â åãî íåâèíîâíîñòè. Íî ÷åì äîëüøå Äðàêî íàõîäèëñÿ ðÿäîì, ÷åì áîëåå ÿâíî åãî ïîâåäåíèå ñâèäåòåëüñòâîâàëî â åãî æå ïîëüçó… òåì áîëüøå ñîìíåíèé ïîÿâëÿëîñü ó Ãàððè. 

Ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåé íî÷è èõ ñòàëî åùå áîëüøå. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ôàëüøü è íå ìîã ïîíÿòü: äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè Äðàêî ëèöåìåðèò? Èëè  Ãàððè ïðîñòî… áîèòñÿ. Áîèòñÿ äîâåðÿòü ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Áîèòñÿ ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñåáå, êàê ñèëüíî îí õî÷åò åìó äîâåðÿòü. 

Ãàððè çàñòîíàë. Ïðîñòîå âëå÷åíèå íå ìîæåò âûçâàòü òàêèõ íåîäíîçíà÷íûõ ýìîöèé. Èëè ìîæåò? Ððð. Áðåä. 

È òîëüêî îäíî íå âûçûâàëî ñîìíåíèé: îí áåçóìíî õî÷åò Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Äî äðîæè â êîëåíÿõ. 

Áûâàåò, ñòðàñòü îáðóøèâàåòñÿ âîäîïàäîì, íåèñòîâûì ïîòîêîì ñìåòàåò âñå íà ñâîåì ïóòè, ñâîäèò ñ óìà è ëèøàåò âîëè. À ïîòîì ïðîõîäèò, òàê æå áûñòðî, êàê è íà÷àëàñü. 

Íî èíîãäà îíà ïðèõîäèò íà ìÿãêèõ ëàïêàõ ëþáîïûòñòâà: «À îí, ïîõîæå, íåïëîõîé ëþáîâíèê». 

Ïðîñêàëüçûâàåò íåâèííûì: «Èíòåðåñíî... à ÷òî áû ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë… ñ íèì?». 

Ñìóùàåò îòêðîâåííûì: «Ïîæàëóé, ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åòñÿ ýòî óçíàòü». 

È íåïðåêëîííî ïîäâîäèò èòîã:  «ß äîëæåí óçíàòü. ß õî÷ó». 

Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ  â ëîâóøêå. Åùå è ïîòîìó, ÷òî êîâàðíî-âêðàä÷èâàÿ ìûñëü: _«À âåäü ìíå ñòîèò òîëüêî ñêàçàòü åìó…» ñâîäèëà ñ óìà. È çàñòàâëÿëà ñèëîé óäåðæèâàòü ñåáÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû… ñêàçàòü. _

***

Êðèñà ïðèøëîñü æäàòü äîâîëüíî äîëãî: îí îòïðàâèëñÿ â «ðåéä», ïàòðóëèðîâàòü. Ãàððè ðåøèë íå òåðÿòü âðåìåíè è îòïðàâèëñÿ ê Àëàñòîðó, ïîïðîñèòü çàäàíèå. Ìîóäè â Ãîñòèíîé èãðàë â øàõìàòû ñ Ðîóç. Äåâóøêà ïðîèãðûâàëà è îò ÿðîñòè âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïðåâðàùàëàñü â âîë÷èöó. Ïîâûâ è ïîñêðåáÿ êîãòÿìè ïîë, îíà óæå ñïîêîéíåå âîçâðàùàëàñü ê èãðå. 

Àëàñòîðó, ïîõîæå, òàêîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå óæàñíî íðàâèëîñü. Ñàäèñò. 

- Ãàððè, øåô æóëüíè÷àåò! – îáðàäîâàëàñü çðèòåëþ Ðîóç. – Îí êàê çûðêíåò íà ìîè ôèãóðû, îíè ñðàçó ïÿòÿòñÿ! Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü?!

- À òû ïîïðîáóé ïîðû÷àòü íà åãî øàõìàòû, – îòìàõíóëñÿ Ãàððè. Ðîçàìóíä, âïðî÷åì, ïðèíÿëà ñîâåò âñåðüåç. Ïîä àêêîìïàíåìåíò ëåäåíÿùåãî äóøó ðû÷àíèÿ Ãàððè ïðèíÿëñÿ âûÿñíÿòü ó Ìîóäè, ÷åì åìó ñëåäóåò çàíÿòüñÿ â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü. Òîò äîëãî îòíåêèâàëñÿ, ïîñûëàÿ Ãàððè… îòäîõíóòü, è ïîñòîÿííî îòâëåêàÿñü, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü ñâîè ïåðåïóãàííûå ôèãóðû, îáúÿñíÿÿ, ÷òî âîëêè øàõìàòû íå åäÿò. 

Íàêîíåö, Ãàððè áûë â ãðóáîé ôîðìå îòïðàâëåí ïîìîãàòü Íåâèëëó ñ îò÷åòîì. Åñòåñòâåííî, Ãàððè íèêóäà íå ïîøåë, à ïðåäïî÷åë ïîñëåäèòü çà èãðîé. 

Ïàðòèÿ çàêîí÷èëàñü òåì, ÷òî Ðîóç îòêóñèëà ãîëîâó áåëîìó ôåðçþ è ïîëó÷èëà çà ýòî îò Ìîóäè ïîäçàòûëüíèê. 

Ãàððè ïëþíóë íà âñå è ðåøèë, ÷òî ñ Íåâèëëîì õîòÿ áû ïîáîëòàòü ïîëó÷èòñÿ. Îí îòïðàâèëñÿ ê Ëîíãáîòòîìó. 

Ðàñïàõíóâ äâåðü, Ãàððè ïîïàë â èäèëëèþ. Íåâèëë ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì, ðàçëîæèâ  ãîðêè ñåìÿí â îäíîìó åìó èçâåñòíîì ïîðÿäêå, è ñ îäóõîòâîðåííûì ëèöîì ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî çàêàïûâàë èõ ïî ãîðñòî÷êå â íåáîëüøèå ãîðøêè. 

Òâàðü íå ìåíåå ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî ïûòàëàñü ñâîðîâàòü áóòåðáðîä, ïðèñòðîåííûé Íåâèëëîì èç-çà íåõâàòêè ìåñòà íà ñàìîì êðàåøêå ñòîëà. Íà ïîëó, ó ñàìîãî ãîðøêà Òâàðè ðåçâèëîñü ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ìàëåíüêîå, î÷åíü ÷åðíîå è î÷åíü áûñòðîå. Òî÷íåå ðàññìîòðåòü áûëî ñëîæíî. Ïîçäîðîâàâøèñü è ïîëó÷èâ â îòâåò íåâíÿòíîå «Óãó», Ãàððè ïëþõíóëñÿ â êðåñëî è èçóìëåííî îñâåäîìèëñÿ:  
- À ýòî ÷òî çà íå÷èñòü? – Íåâèëë íåîõîòíî îòîðâàë âçãëÿä îò ñòîëà, ðàññåÿííî ñêîëüçíóë âçãëÿäîì:

- À. Ýòî êîòåíîê.  – è âäðóã èñòîøíî çàâîïèë. – ÂÛÏËÞÍÜ! – Ãàððè îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïîäïðûãíóë, êîòåíîê çàñòûë íà ìåñòå, è òîëüêî Òâàðü, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî, óïîðíî òàùèëà áóòåðáðîä ñî ñòîëà. – Ãàððè, îòáåðè….. – ïîïðîñèë Íåâèëë óæå îáû÷íûì ãîëîñîì. – Òàì âåò÷èíà, à îò âåò÷èíû åå òîøíèò. – Ãàððè ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå, êàê âûãëÿäèò ïëîòîÿäíîå ðàñòåíèå, êîãäà åãî òîøíèò, è, ñîäðîãíóâøèñü, ïîëåç áóòåðáðîä îòíèìàòü…

×åðåç 10 ìèíóò Ãàððè, ÷óäîì ñîõðàíèâøèé âñå äåñÿòü ïàëüöåâ íà ðóêàõ, óæå ñêàðìëèâàë îñíîâàòåëüíî îáìóñîëåííóþ Òâàðüþ âåò÷èíó êîòåíêó. Òâàðü íåèñòîâñòâîâàëà, ðàñêà÷èâàëà ãîðøîê è óäèâèòåëüíî ìåòêî ïëåâàëàñü. Ðåøèâ, ÷òî áûòü çàïëåâàííûì öâåòî÷êîì íå õî÷åòñÿ, Ãàððè ïðèõâàòèë êîòåíêà è âûøåë. 

Ê ïðèõîäó Êðèñà ðóêè Ãàððè áûëè îñíîâàòåëüíî ðàñïîëîñîâàíû, à ñåðäöå ïîêîðåíî. Ìàëåíüêîå ÷åðíîå ÷óäîâèùå áûëî äåéñòâóþùåé ìîäåëüþ âå÷íîãî äâèãàòåëÿ, âåñüìà èãðèâîé, êñòàòè, ìîäåëüþ, îíî ïîìåùàëîñü íà ëàäîíè ó Ãàððè è ìóðëûêàëî áàñîì, åñëè åìó ÷åñàëè æèâîòèê.  

- Êðèñ, äàé Âåðèòàñåðóìà, – áåç ïðåäèñëîâèé âûïàëèë Ãàððè, êîãäà îíè îêàçàëèñü â êàáèíåòå àëõèìèêà. 

- À çà÷åì ìåíÿ æäàë? – èçóìèëñÿ òîò, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê ïîëêàì. – Ó Àëàñòîðà êëþ÷ åñòü… 

- Ìíå äëÿ ëè÷íûõ öåëåé.

- Âàó! – êðóòàíóëñÿ Êðèñ íà ïÿòêàõ, ìèãîì çàáûâ ïðî çåëüå, - çëîóïîòðåáëÿåì ïîëîæåíèåì! Âûáèâàòü ïðèçíàíèå áóäåøü? 

- Àãà. – Ìðà÷íî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, êàêèå ñåé÷àñ êàðòèíêè ðèñóåò èçâðàùåííîå ñîçíàíèå Êðèñòèàíà, - â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå.

- Ïîòðÿñàþùå! À ýòî îí èëè îíà? 

- Îí, – ÷åñòíî ïðèçíàëñÿ Ãàððè. Ëó÷øå óæ ïóñòü Êðèñ äóìàåò, ÷òî ó íåãî ðîìàí.

- Âàó! – Òóò Êðèñòèàí ïðîñòî çàñâåòèëñÿ, - ïîòîì ïîçíàêîìèøü!  Òàê… òî÷íî! Âåðèòàñåðóì! – îí ñõâàòèë ñ ïîëêè êàêóþ-òî êîðîáêó è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ïîëêàì. – Òåáå íà ñêîëüêî ïîðöèé?

- Ïàðî÷êè õâàòèò… àé! – êîòåíîê, äî ñèõ ïîð ìèðíî ñèäåâøèé â êàðìàíå, ðåøèë íàïîìíèòü î ñåáå, – Êðèñ, ÿ ñåé÷àñ âåðíóñü.

***

- Íåâèëë, à îòêóäà ó òåáÿ êîòåíîê? – Ëîíãáîòòîì ñ èçóìëåíèåì ïîêîñèëñÿ íà ñòðåìèòåëüíî âîðâàâøåãîñÿ ê íåìó Ãàððè. Ïîíÿâ, î ÷åì òîò, íåäîâîëüíî íàõìóðèëñÿ  è íåîõîòíî ñòàë ðàññêàçûâàòü:

- Øåë äîìîé… ÷óâñòâóþ, ïëîõî êîìó-òî. Ìó÷àþò. ß ïîøåë. Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó. Ïðîñòî íå ñîîáðàæàë  - òàê ïëîõî áûëî. À òàì òðîå êðåòèíîâ ìàëîëåòíèõ â «÷åðíóþ ìåññó» èãðàþò. Ýòîãî âîò. Ïðèíîñÿò â æåðòâó. ß èõ ÷óòü íå óáèë. Î÷åíü õîòåëîñü. – Îòðûâèñòûå, ðåçêèå ôðàçû, ïàóçû ìåæäó ñëîâàìè, ýòî âñå áûëî î÷åíü íå ïîõîæå íà Íåâèëëà. 

- Âñïîìèíàåøü ýòî ñíîâà?

- Äà. Âñåãäà òàêîå  ïîìíþ, – îí ïîìîðùèëñÿ. – À êîøêè âîîáùå áîëü ïåðåæèâàþò ïî÷òè ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè. Ýòîò – îñîáåííî ñèëüíî. Òî ëè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ñ íèì äåëàëè… À ìîæåò îí, êàê êîò Ãåðìèîíû, íå ïðîñòîé. 

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, âñïîìíèâ «ðûæèé êîøìàð», à ïîòîì âçäîõíóë. Ãåðìèîíà îñòàëàñü áåç ñâîåãî ëþáèìöà åùå äâà ãîäà íàçàä. Íîðìàëüíàÿ ñìåðòü îò ñòàðîñòè. Íî âñå ðàâíî óæàñíî æàëêî. 

- Ìîæíî, ÿ åãî ñåáå çàáåðó? 

- Áåðè. Òîëüêî îí öàðàïàåòñÿ áîëüíî. – Íåâèëë óæå óëûáàëñÿ ñîâñåì êàê îáû÷íî.

- Äà ÿ â êóðñå, – ïðîáóð÷àë Ãàððè, îñòîðîæíî ïðèêðûâàÿ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Êðèñ íàëåòåë íà íåãî â êîðèäîðå, ñóíóë êîðîáêó, ïðèêðèêíóë: «Íå ðàçáåé!» è óì÷àëñÿ, âèäèìî, ïî óæàñíî âàæíûì äåëàì. 

Íà ñâèäàíèå, íàïðèìåð. Èëè óáèâàòü êîãî-íèáóäü. 

Ïðîâåäÿ îñòàòîê âðåìåíè çà èçó÷åíèåì î÷åðåäíîé ïîäîçðèòåëüíîé ëè÷íîñòè, ïî ñëóõàì, çàòåâàâøåé íå÷òî âðîäå ïåðåâîðîòà, à íà äåëå îêàçàâøèéñÿ ïîòåíöèàëüíûì êëèåíòîì áîëüíèöû ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî, Ãàððè óæå ñîáèðàëñÿ äîìîé, êîãäà ïðèøåë óñòàëûé Äýí. Îí çà îäèí äåíü óñïåë îòëîâèòü öåëóþ øàéêó îáîðîòíåé, ïðîìûøëÿâøóþ â ïðèãîðîäå «îõîòîé» íà ìàããëîâ. Òóò æå íàðèñîâàëàñü Ðîóç: äîïðàøèâàòü íåëþäåé ïðåäñòîÿëî åé. Ãàððè, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî åãî ïîìîùü óæå íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, ðàñïðîùàëñÿ è àïïàðèðîâàë äîìîé, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ îäíîé ðóêîé êîðîáêó, à äðóãîé – ÷åðíûé êîìî÷åê øåðñòè. 

***

Ïåðâûì äåëîì ñëåäîâàëî óñòðîèòü ýòî ìàëåíüêîå áåçîáðàçèå ñî âñåìè óäîáñòâàìè. Íà ýòè öåëè áûëè ïîæåðòâîâàíû ïîäóøêà ñ äèâàíà è ïîëíîå áëþäå÷êî ìîëîêà. Îñòàâèâ êîòåíêà ðåçâèòüñÿ â íîâûõ âëàäåíèÿõ, Ãàððè ïîøåë ê ëåñòíèöå. 

Íàñòðîåíèå óñïåëî èñïîðòèòüñÿ, êîðîáêà ñ âåðèòàñåðóìîì íåïðèÿòíî îòòÿãèâàëà ðóêè, à íà ñåðäöå ïðèìîñòèëñÿ îãðîìíûé áóëûæíèê. Ãàððè óæå ïî÷òè çíàë, ×ÒÎ îí óñëûøèò â îòâåò íà ñâîè âîïðîñû. Êàê çíàë è òî, ×ÒÎ åìó ïðèäåòñÿ ñäåëàòü. 

Ïðåñòóïëåíèå äîëæíî áûòü íàêàçàíî, à îí íå èìååò ïðàâà èñïûòûâàòü ê ïðåñòóïíèêó ñî÷óâñòâèå. Õîòÿ… åñëè Ìàëôîÿ ñòðîãî ïðåäóïðåäèòü, ïîñòàâèòü ïîä æåñòêèé íàäçîð… Îí ïðèñëóøàëñÿ ê ñâîèì îùóùåíèÿì: ìåòêà ìîë÷àëà. À ìîæíî, ïîæàëóé, è âîîáùå íèêîìó íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèòü. À ëó÷øå – íå äîïðàøèâàòü ñåé÷àñ, âåäü ìåíüøå âñåãî åìó õî÷åòñÿ óáåäèòüñÿ â ïðàâèëüíîñòè ïîäîçðåíèé.  

Ðåçêàÿ îáæèãàþùàÿ áîëü â ðóêå îòðåçâèëà Ãàððè. Ìåòêà ïðîñíóëàñü. Âñå ïðàâèëüíî. Äîïðîñ ñîñòîèòñÿ. À îí íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå áóäåò ïîääàâàòüñÿ ÷óâñòâàì, ëó÷øå âîîáùå çàáûòü î òàêèõ âåùàõ, êàê æàëîñòü è ñî÷óâñòâèå. È î òîì, íàïðèìåð, ÷òî ñàì Ãàððè íè çà ÷òî íå ñìèðèëñÿ áû ñ ïîëîæåíèåì íåïðèêàñàåìîãî, åñëè áû âñå ñëîæèëîñü ïî-äðóãîìó,  è íà ìåñòå Ìàëôîÿ áûë áû ñåé÷àñ îí ñàì. 

Çëÿñü íà ñåáÿ, íà Äðàêî, è íà âåñü ìèð â ïðèäà÷ó, Ãàððè âëåòåë â êîìíàòó Äðàêî è ñ ãðîõîòîì çàõëîïíóë äâåðü.

- Ïîòòåð, åùå íåìíîãî òàêîãî îáðàùåíèÿ ñ ýòîé äâåðüþ, è îíà ïðîñòî ðàññûïëåòñÿ. À ÿ  âûéäó ïî îáëîìêàì. – Äðàêî âàëÿëñÿ íà ïîëó â îáíèìêó ñ êíèæêîé è êîðîáêîé êîíôåò. Ïîõîæå, îòâðàùåíèå ê ñëàäêîìó óñïåëî ïðîéòè. 

- Ïîäíèìàéñÿ. – Ãàððè ñîáèðàëñÿ âûïîëíèòü âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíóþ îáÿçàííîñòü, íî ýòî âîâñå íå çíà÷èëî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí âåñòè ñâåòñêóþ áåñåäó. Ñïîêîéñòâèå Ìàëôîÿ áûëî òàê íåóìåñòíî íà ôîíå îäîëåâàâøèõ åãî ìðà÷íûõ ìûñëåé.– Òû ìåíÿ ïëîõî ñëûøèøü? – áóðêíóë îí, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Äðàêî íå øåâåëüíóëñÿ.

- ×òî òàêîå, Ïîòòåð? – Äðàêî â íåäîóìåíèè îòëîæèë êíèæêó è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà êîíôåòîé, íå ñâîäÿ ñ Ãàððè íåïîíèìàþùåãî âçãëÿäà. _Êîíôåòîé_. 

- Ìàëôîé, ïðîñòî çàòêíèñü è âñòàíü! – Ãàððè íà÷àë âñåðüåç çëèòüñÿ. Ïîõîæå, íîðìàëüíîå îòíîøåíèå â ïðîøåäøèå ïàðó äíåé Äðàêî âîñïðèíÿë, êàê ðàçðåøåíèå âåñòè ñåáÿ, êàê åìó óãîäíî. Ãàððè íå íðàâèëîñü, ÷òî âñÿ ýòà ñèòóàöèÿ îêàçàëàñü ñïîñîáíà òàê èñïîðòèòü åìó íàñòðîåíèå. Íó à ñåé÷àñ îí, ïîõîæå, îí íàøåë, íà êîì ñîðâàòüñÿ. 

Ãàððè òðóäîì çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ àêêóðàòíî îïóñòèòü êîðîáêó íà ñòîë, õîòÿ õîòåëîñü åå ïðîñòî øâûðíóòü.  Ãëàçà Äðàêî ïîëûõíóëè ÿðîñòüþ, íî îí òóò æå îïóñòèë ðåñíèöû  è íàìåðåííî ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïðèíÿâ äîâîëüíî ðàçâÿçíóþ ïîçó: íîãè øèðîêî ðàññòàâëåíû, à ðóêè íà áåäðàõ.

- Ïîèãðàåì â ñòðîãîãî ãîñïîäèíà, Ïîòòåð? – Ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî ïî÷òè âåñåëî. È òóò æå óäèâëåííî ñäåëàë øàã íàçàä: íà ëèöå Ãàððè íàðèñîâàëîñü ñàìîå íàñòîÿùåå áåøåíñòâî. 

- Ìàëôîé, íå äîâîäè ìåíÿ.

- Òÿæåëûé äåíü, Ïîòòåð? – åõèäíî ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî, âèäèìî, â îòìåñòêó. – Íå óäàëîñü ñíÿòü íàïðÿæåíèå? 

- ß ñêàçàë, çàòêíèñü, à òî ïîæàëååøü! –  ÷òî-òî â ãîëîñå Ãàððè çàñòàâèëî Äðàêî ïîñëåäîâàòü ìóäðîìó ñîâåòó.

Ãàððè òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé è âûòàùèë èç êîðîáêè äîâîëüíî áîëüøîé ôëàêîí. Ñòðàííî. Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ. Æåëòîâàòàÿ ïëîòíàÿ ìàññà â áóòûëî÷êå ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîõîäèëà íà ïðîçðà÷íûé Âåðèòàñåðóì. 

Îí îòêðóòèë êðûøå÷êó è ïîíþõàë. Öâåòàìè ïàõíåò. Áðåä. 

Ñîîáðàçèâ, ñíîâà ïîëåç â êîðîáêó: òàê è åñòü. Âîò Âåðèòàñåðóì,  à âîò è çàïèñêà. 

Êðèâûìè, ïëÿøóùèìè áóêâàìè íàñïåõ íàöàðàïàíî: 

«Ãàððè! Óæ íå çíàþ, çà÷åì òåáå Âåðèòàñåðóì äëÿ ëþáîâíèêà, íî ìîé íîâûé ëþáðèêàíò ïðèãîäèòñÿ ãîðàçäî áîëüøå! Æåëàþ ïðèÿòíî…» 

Çàïèñêà íå áûëà äîïèñàíà, íî ñìûñë åå áûë áîëåå, ÷åì ïîíÿòåí. Ãàððè ïàðó ñåêóíä ïîñòîÿë, òóïî óñòàâèâøèñü â ëèñòîê, à ïîòîì îñåë íà ïîë, çàõîäÿñü èñòåðè÷íûì ñìåõîì. 

Îí, ãðîçíûé Àãåíò, ÿâèëñÿ íà  äîïðîñ ïðåñòóïíèêà, çàïóãàë áåäîëàãó, à ïîòîì ñ ðåøèòåëüíûì âèäîì ïîëåç çà ïðèÿòíî ïàõíóùèì ëþáðèêàíòîì!!! Ñþæåò äëÿ êîìèêñîâ! Ïîòîìó ÷òî äàæå â êèíî òàêîãî áðåäà íå ñíèìóò!

Äðàêî ñ íåäîóìåíèåì ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ áóòûëî÷êè íà Ãàððè è îáðàòíî.

Ñìåõ íà óäèâëåíèå õîðîøî ïîäåéñòâîâàë íà Ãàððè. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ê íåìó âîçâðàùàåòñÿ îáû÷íîå íàñòðîåíèå. Åùå âûòèðàÿ ñëåçû, âûñòóïèâøèå îò áåçóäåðæíîãî õîõîòà, Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ è ñ íåìíîãî ñêîíôóæåííûì âèäîì  êèâíóë íà êðåñëî, ïðåäëàãàÿ ñåñòü. Äðàêî, âñå åùå ìîë÷à è áåç óëûáêè, óñåëñÿ.

Ãàððè âçÿë ñî ñòîëà áóòûëî÷êó è ïðîòÿíóë åå Äðàêî:

- Ïåé. – Áëîíäèí âñå òàê æå ìîë÷à, óïîðíî îòâîäÿ âçãëÿä, ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ôëàêîíîì, è èõ ðóêè âñòðåòèëèñü. Îáà âçäðîãíóëè, íî Äðàêî óìóäðèëñÿ íå âûðîíèòü áóòûëî÷êó è ïîäíåñ åå ê ãóáàì. 

- Òóò äâå ïîðöèè, òû äîëæåí âûïèòü ïîëîâèíó. – Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë äâà ãëîòêà è ïîñòàâèë ôëàêîí íà ñòîëèê. Ïîñëå ÷åãî îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà.

- Ïîäåéñòâóåò ÷åðåç 10 ìèíóò, - Ãàððè çëèëî ýòî, êàê îí  ðåøèë, îáèæåííîå ïîâåäåíèå, íî îí íå õîòåë ýòî ïîêàçûâàòü.

- ß çíàþ. – ãîëîñ âïîëíå ìîã ïðèíàäëåæàòü òîìó æå ðîáîòó, ÷òî îäîëæèë Ìàëôîþ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. Òóñêëûé è íåýìîöèîíàëüíûé.

Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîå êðåñëî è ïðèòèõ, íå ïûòàÿñü áîëüøå åãî íè î ÷åì ðàññïðàøèâàòü. 

Êîãäà ïðîøëî 10 ìèíóò,  îí âûòàùèë ñàìîïèøóùåå ïåðî è çàäàë ïåðâûé âîïðîñ:

- Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, èìååòå ëè âû õîòü ìàëåéøåå îòíîøåíèå ê çàãîâîðó ïðîòèâ ñóùåñòâóþùåãî ïîðÿäêà ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà? – ôîðìóëèðîâêà áûëà ñòàíäàðòíîé, ïðî÷íî óòâåðäèëàñü â ìûñëÿõ, è íå îñòàâëÿëà âåðîÿòíîñòè, ÷òî äîïðàøèâàåìûé óâèëüíåò îò îòâåòà. Ãàððè äàæå çàæìóðèëñÿ, îæèäàÿ óñëûøàòü çâåíÿùåå: «Äà».

- Íåò.  – Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ è îòêðûë ãëàçà, óñòàâèâøèñü íà Ìàëôîÿ:

- Âåðèòàñåðóì åùå íå ïîäåéñòâîâàë?

- Ïîäåéñòâîâàë. – Íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî! Íåóæåëè, Ìàëôîé è ïðàâäà íåâèíîâåí? Ãàððè âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå, âîêðóã Ìàëôîÿ òóò æå ïîÿâèëàñü ñëàáàÿ àóðà, íåîïðîâåðæèìî ñâèäåòåëüñòâóþùàÿ: Âåðèòàñåðóì äåéñòâîâàë. 

- Õîðîøî… Òàêîé çàãîâîð ñóùåñòâóåò?

- Äà.

- Åãî ó÷àñòíèêè?

- ×èñòîêðîâíûå âîëøåáíèêè, íåäîâîëüíûå.

- Ëèøåííûå ïðàâ?

- Äà.

- Åùå êòî-òî?

- Äà.

-Êòî?

-Íå çíàþ.

-Êàêîå çàêëèíàíèå òû èñïîëüçîâàë ïðîòèâ Ãëîðèè?

-Ñòóïåôàé.

-Òû ñîáèðàëñÿ åå óáèòü?

-Íåò.

-Çà÷åì îíà òåáå áûëà íóæíà?

-Ëèøåííûå äîëæíû ïîëó÷èòü ïðàâî  êîëäîâàòü áåç ïàëî÷êè.

-Òû ýòî óìååøü? – Âïåðâûå çà âðåìÿ äîïðîñà íà ëèöå Ìàëôîÿ ïîÿâèëàñü ãðèìàñà, åìó ÿâíî íå õîòåëîñü îòâå÷àòü:

-Äà.

-Õîðîøî?

-Äà.

-Ìîæåøü óáèòü?

-Íåò. – Ãàððè ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âûäîõíóë.

-Òû êîãî-íèáóäü ...óáèâàë? 

- Äà. – Ãàððè áîëåçíåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ, ãîëîñ Ãëîðèè âíîâü çàçâó÷àë â åãî ïàìÿòè: 

- Êîãî? 

- Íåñêîëüêèõ ìàããëîâ è îäíîãî ìàãà. 

- Êàê? – Ãàððè çàäàâàë âîïðîñû àâòîìàòè÷åñêè, íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî óæå áûëî íåâàæíî. Èòàê, Äðàêî óáèéöà.

- Ìàããëîâ – ÿäîì. Ýòî áûëî ïðåä-ïîñâÿùåíèå. Ìàãà âî âðåìÿ Áèòâû. – Òî÷íî. Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, Ãàððè ñàì áûë óáèéöåé. Ñêîëüêèõ òû óáèë òîãäà? À? Áîëüøå, ÷åì Ìàëôîé. Ãîðàçäî áîëüøå. 

- Ñòàâ Ëèøåííûì, íàðóøàë ëè òû Ïðàâèëà? 

- Äà. 

- Êàêèå? 

- Ïîêóïàë çàïðåùåííûå èíãðåäèåíòû äëÿ çåëèé, áûâàë â çàïðåùåííûõ ìåñòàõ, âñòóïàë â çàïðåùåííûå êîíòàêòû, âàðèë çåëüÿ… 

- Âñå äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ ñïîñîáíîñòåé?

- Äà.

- Îòêóäà òû çíàë, ÷òî ñëåäóåò äåëàòü? 

- Êíèãè.

- Òâîè? Îòêóäà ó òåáÿ êíèãè? 

- Íåò. Èç áèáëèîòåêè îòöà. – Òàê. Òóò áîëåå-ìåíåå ïîíÿòíî... Î ÷åì îí åùå ñîáèðàëñÿ ñïðîñèòü? Ìûñëè ïóòàëèñü. 

- Ïî÷åìó ïîñëåäíèå äâà ìåñÿöà? – âîïðîñ áûë çàäàí íåïðàâèëüíî, Äðàêî ìîã íå îòâå÷àòü, íî âñå æå ñêàçàë:

- Ãëîðèÿ. 

- Âû ïîçíàêîìèëèñü äâà ìåñÿöà íàçàä? 

-Äà.

- Îíà äîïðàøèâàëà òåáÿ, êîãäà òû ïîïàë â Îðàíæåâóþ ïàïêó? 

-Äà. – âîò è åùå îäíà çàãàäêà ðåøåíà, Äðàêî íå ìîã îáìàíóòü Âåðèòàñåðóì. Îáìàíùèöåé áûëà Ãëîðèÿ.  Õì. Ïîõîæå, ñ «îôèöèàëüíîé ÷àñòüþ» äîïðîñà ïîêîí÷åíî. Äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ ïðîäëèòñÿ åùå ìèíóò ïÿòíàäöàòü, ìèíèìóì. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ è óñòðîèëñÿ â êðåñëå ïîóäîáíåå:

- Ñêàæè-êà ìíå, Äðàêî….

***

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà Ãàððè íåðâíî ñìåøèâàë ñåáå êîêòåéëü. Êîêòåéëü ñîñòîÿë èç áîëüøîãî êîëè÷åñòâà âèñêè è î÷åíü ìàëåíüêîãî êîëè÷åñòâà âîäû. È ëîìòèêà çåëåíîãî ëèìîíà. È äâóõ áîëüøèõ îëèâîê. Ãàððè ãîðäèëñÿ ñâîèì ïðîñòûì, íî âêóñíûì ðåöåïòîì. 

Îòáèâøèñü îò ïðèñòàâó÷åãî êëóáêà êîãòåé è çóáîâ,  Ãàððè óñòðîèëñÿ íà äèâàíå, è ðàçðåøèë ñåáå ìûñëåííî âåðíóòüñÿ ê íåäàâíåìó ðàçãîâîðó. Ïîæàëóé, îí ïîñòóïèë íå ñëèøêîì õîðîøî, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ñîñòîÿíèåì Ìàëôîÿ. Íî òî, ÷òî îí óçíàë, òîãî ñòîèëî. 

_«- ×òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ... êî ìíå? – äóðàöêèé âîïðîñ. Íàèâíûé è ñìåøíîé. Î êàêèõ **÷óâñòâàõ** ìîæåò èäòè ðå÷ü? Íî îí îòâå÷àåò, îí íå ìîæåò íå îòâåòèòü._

_- Çëîñòü. Ïðåçðåíèå. Çàâèñòü. – ñëîâà, êàê ïîùå÷èíû. Îí çàìîëêàåò._

_- Ýòî âñå? _

_- Íåò._

_- ×òî åùå?_

_- Èíòåðåñ. Ñèìïàòèÿ. Æåëàíèå. _

_- Æåëàíèå?_

_- ß õî÷ó òåáÿ. – îí âäðóã âåñåëî è çëî óëûáàåòñÿ. – Ïî÷òè òàê æå ñèëüíî, êàê òû õî÷åøü ìåíÿ.»_

 «_Ïî÷òè òàê æå ñèëüíî…» Ãàððè ñäåëàë îãðîìíûé ãëîòîê èç ñòàêàíà, ïîïåðõíóëñÿ è íàäîëãî çàêàøëÿëñÿ. ×åðò. Íàïèòüñÿ áû ñåé÷àñ._

Ìàëôîé äîêàçàë ñâîþ íåâèíîâíîñòü. Äîêàçàë. Ðàçâå íåò? 

Îí îòâåòèë íà áîëüøèíñòâî çàäàííûõ Ãàððè âîïðîñîâ, îòâåòèë ïðàâèëüíî. Íó, ïî÷òè ïðàâèëüíî. Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ.  Ñïîñîáíîñòü Ìàëôîÿ êîëäîâàòü áåç ïàëî÷êè – íå ïðåñòóïëåíèå, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, â ãëàçàõ Òàéíîé Êàíöåëÿðèè, ïîêà îí  íå èñïîëüçóåò ýòó ñïîñîáíîñòü, ÷òîáû íàïàäàòü. À íàäî áûòü ñîâåðøåííûì ãëóïöîì, ÷òîáû ðèñêíóòü âî âòîðîé ðàç ëèøèòüñÿ ìàãèè. Ìàëôîé íå ãëóïåö.

Çàòî óáèéöà. Ñòîï. Îí ÷óòü íå ðàññìåÿëñÿ îò âíåçàïíîé ìûñëè. Åãî æå äîïðàøèâàëè! Äîïðàøèâàëè ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðè÷èñëèòü ê Ëèøåííûì ïðàâ! È óæ òàêîé ïðîñòîé âîïðîñ íå çàäàòü íå ìîãëè. Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ… ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî ýòî âîâñå íå íîâîñòü äàæå äëÿ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Óæå ëó÷øå.    

×òî äî íàðóøåíèé Ïðàâèë, òî ïóñòü ñ ýòèì ðàçáèðàåòñÿ Îòäåë ïî Íàäçîðó. Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî äîïèë âèñêè è ïîäíÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû ñìåøàòü åùå îäèí. Íà äóøå áûëî ìóòîðíî. Îí ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ïðèñòðàñòåí ñåé÷àñ, ÷òî, ïîñòóïàÿ ôîðìàëüíî ïðàâèëüíî, ëóêàâèò äàæå ñ ñàìèì ñîáîé. Äåëî áûëî íå â òîì, ÷òî Ìàëôîé íåâèíîâåí. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, åìó ýòî áûëî áåçðàçëè÷íî. Ïðîñòî Ãàððè î÷åíü íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû  ó Äðàêî áûëè íåïðèÿòíîñòè. È óæ òåì áîëåå, íå õîòåëîñü ñàìîìó ñòàíîâèòüñÿ èõ ïðè÷èíîé. Ïî÷åìó òàê?.. 

« _- Ñ ÷åãî òû âçÿë, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó òåáÿ? – Ãàððè ãîâîðèò ëåäÿíûì òîíîì, ñêðûâàÿ, ÷òî èñïóãàí è óÿçâëåí. Ñòðàííî ñëûøàòü, êàê î òîì, â ÷åì òû ñåáå è ñàì-òî òîëêîì íå ïðèçíàëñÿ, ãîâîðÿò òàê ñïîêîéíî, îáûäåííî… íàñìåøëèâî._

_- Ìû áóäåì èãðàòü â ýòó èãðó, Ïîòòåð? Òâîè âçãëÿäû… ýòî íå÷òî. – Äðàêî õìûêàåò, - äàæå ÿ òàêîå âñòðå÷àë âñåãî ïàðó ðàç â æèçíè. _

_- Êàêèå âçãëÿäû? – îí åùå óïðÿìèòñÿ, íî â ãëàçàõ ðàñòåðÿííîñòü. _

_- Îãíåííûå, - øåï÷åò Äðàêî, ÷óòü ïîäàâàÿñü âïåðåä, - îáæèãàþùèå. _

_- Ïîõîæå, òû óæå ïðèõîäèøü â ñåáÿ, - Ãàððè íåïðèÿçíåííî ñìîòðèò íà Äðàêî. Åìó ñëåäîâàëî çàìåòèòü ðàíüøå: äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ ïîñòåïåííî ïðîõîäèò. Åùå íåìíîãî, è êîíòðîëü íàä Ìàëôîåì áóäåò óòðà÷åí ïîëíîñòüþ. Îí âûõîäèò èç êîìíàòû è ïðèñëîíÿåòñÿ ñïèíîé ê äâåðè. Ãëóáîêèé âäîõ. Íàäî âûïèòü_».

Ãàððè ðàññåÿííî ïî÷åñàë êîòåíêó çà óøêîì. Ãðîìêîå óð÷àíèå óñïîêàèâàåò. À îò âèñêè ñåãîäíÿ íèêàêîãî òîëêà. Îí ñäåëàë ìàëåíüêèé ãëîòîê è ïðîãëîòèë îëèâêó. Ïîäóìàë, è ïðèòÿíóë âñþ áàíêó ïîáëèæå. Ìàëôîÿ, âîîáùå-òî, åùå è êîðìèòü íàäî. Ñî ñìóòíûì ñîæàëåíèåì âñïîìèíàÿ áëàãîñëîâåííûé âå÷åð ïîñëå êëóáà – êàêèì âñå áûëî ïðîñòûì è ÿñíûì – Ãàððè ñ îòâðàùåíèåì îòñòàâèë ñòàêàí. 

Ìîæåò, âèñêè íàäî íàëèòü ïîáîëüøå? 


	6. Ãëàâà 6

Ãàððè êàêèì-òî îáðå÷åííûì äâèæåíèåì ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü è çàøåë. Ñóìåðêè, äëèííûå òåíè îò ìåáåëè íà ïîëó: øòîðû, êàê âñåãäà, îòäåðíóòû. Ìàëôîÿ íåò, ñëûøåí øóì âîäû. Êóïàåòñÿ. 

Ãàððè ïîñòàâèë òàðåëêó íà ñòîë è ñäåëàë ãëîòîê èç ïî÷òè ïîëíîãî ñòàêàíà, êîòîðûé çà÷åì-òî âçÿë ñ ñîáîé. Óéòè? Èëè îñòàòüñÿ? 

Íó ïî÷åìó îí íå ïüÿí?! 

Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê îêíó è óòêíóëñÿ ïûëàþùèì ëáîì â õîëîäíîå ñòåêëî. _Âñå áûëî áû ãîðàçäî ïðîùå. _

Øóì âîäû ïðåêðàòèëñÿ. Ãàððè çàæìóðèëñÿ, íåïðîèçâîëüíî ñæèìàÿ êóëàêè. 

Îí ñêîðåå îùóòèë, ÷åì óñëûøàë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé âîøåë â êîìíàòó. Ïîòîì ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ, ïîïûòàâøèñü ïðèäàòü ëèöó áåññòðàñòíîå âûðàæåíèå. Äðàêî çàìåð íà ïîðîãå, îäåòûé, ïîëîòåíöåì ðàñòåðÿííî âûòèðàÿ ìîêðûå âîëîñû.  

Òîíêèé ñèëóýò â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, èçÿùíàÿ àêâàðåëü â ãðóáîâàòîé ðàìå. Ìÿãêàÿ ñåðàÿ òêàíü ìàéêè  áûëà ðàñ÷åð÷åíà áîëåå òåìíûìè ïîòåêàìè, è êàê âòîðàÿ êîæà ëüíóëà ê âëàæíîé êîæå, ëàñêîâî âû÷åð÷èâàÿ êîíòóðû ñòðîéíîé ôèãóðû. Ñâåòëûå âîëîñû íåáðåæíî ðàñòðåïàëèñü è ñëàáî âèëèñü, çàêðó÷èâàÿñü êðóïíûìè ëîêîíàìè. Ëèöî ðàñêðàñíåëîñü, ÷óòü ïðèïóõøèå ãóáû ïîëóîòêðûòû…  

Ãàððè ñ óæàñîì ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò (è íå õî÷åò!!) îòâåñòè âçãëÿäà îò ýòîé êàðòèíû. 

Äðàêî ñäåëàë øàã, åãî ëèöî ñêðèâèëîñü â ïðèâû÷íîé ãðèìàñêå, è Ãàððè ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âûäîõíóë: âîëøåáñòâî ðàññåÿëîñü.

-Ýòî áûë äîâîëüíî ïîäëûé ïîñòóïîê, - ñóõî óðîíèë Äðàêî, ÿðîñòíî ðàñòèðàÿ ïîëîòåíöåì âîëîñû.

-Çíàþ. – Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ.

-Â îáùåì, òû ìåíÿ ïðèÿòíî óäèâèë… Î! Åäà. Îòëè÷íî! - îæèâèâøèñü, Äðàêî îòøâûðíóë ïîëîòåíöå è óñåëñÿ çà ñòîë. – Ïðèñîåäèíèøüñÿ? 

-Íåò. – Ãàððè íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîäõîäèòü áëèæå.  Äðàêî äîâîëüíî áûñòðî ðàñïðàâèëñÿ ñ åäîé è, ñûòî ïîóð÷àâ, ñíîâà îòïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ. Ãàððè íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî îí òóò äåëàåò. Çà÷åì îí çäåñü. ßñíî áûëî òîëüêî îäíî: óéòè îí íå ñìîæåò. 

Äðàêî âåðíóëñÿ è òóò æå ïîëåç â øêàô. Äåëîâèòî ïîêîïàâøèñü â åãî ñîäåðæèìîì, âûòàùèë íà÷àòóþ êîðîáêó êîíôåò è ïàêåòèê ïå÷åíüÿ. Çàïèõíóâ â ðîò êîíôåòó öåëèêîì, çàîçèðàëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Ãàððè. Îí ïîäîøåë òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åãî çàïàõ. Çàïàõ òðàâ, âëàæíûõ âîëîñ è øîêîëàäà.  Ïðîùàëüíàÿ óëûáêà  óìèðàþùåãî ñîëíöà çàæãëà åãî âîëîñû àëûìè áëèêàìè è ñìÿã÷èëà õîëîäíóþ êðàñîòó ëèöà, îæèâèâ òåïëûìè òåíÿìè.

- Ïèòü õî÷åòñÿ. À òû íè÷åãî íå ïðèíåñ. – Äðàêî âûòàùèë èç ðóê íåñîïðîòèâëÿþùåãîñÿ Ãàððè ñòàêàí è ñäåëàë ãëîòîê. Ïîòîì åùå îäèí. 

- Âèñêè? – îí óëûáíóëñÿ. È âçãëÿíóë ïðÿìî â ãëàçà Ãàððè. 

Ñòàêàí âûïàë èç îñëàáåâøèõ ïàëüöåâ è ïîëåòåë, ðàñïëåñêèâàÿ ÿíòàðíóþ æèäêîñòü. Ñòåêëî âçîðâàëîñü ìèëëèàðäîì áðèëëèàíòîâûõ èñêîðîê, óäàðèâøèñü îá ïîë, è óõîäÿùåå çà ãîðèçîíò ñîëíöå åùå óñïåëî çàæå÷ü íà íèõ ðóáèíîâóþ ðàäóãó… 

Íî ëþáîâàòüñÿ íà íåå áûëî íåêîìó. Äâîå çàìåðëè ó îêíà.

Ðóêà Ãàððè çàïóòàëàñü â åùå ìîêðûõ âîëîñàõ, åäâà çàìåòíî ëàñêàÿ çàòûëîê. Ìÿãêî ïîãëàæèâàÿ è åëå îùóòèìî íàæèìàÿ. Ïðèãëàøàÿ. Óãîâàðèâàÿ. Óìîëÿÿ. 

Çåëåíûå ãëàçà óïîðíî èçáåãàëè âçãëÿäà Äðàêî. Ãàððè ñìîòðåë òîëüêî íà åãî ãóáû, ðîçîâûå, âëàæíî ïîáëåñêèâàþùèå... Îí íå âèäåë  èçóìëåíèÿ, ñêîëüçíóâøåãî ïî ëèöó Äðàêî, íå âèäåë âåñåëûõ èñêîðîê, çàáëåñòåâøèõ â ñâåòëûõ ãëàçàõ. 

Áåëîêóðàÿ ãîëîâà ÷óòü ñêëîíèëàñü, ìÿãêèå ãóáû ïî÷òè êîñíóëèñü ãóá Ãàððè.  Îíè çàìåðëè, åùå íå êàñàÿñü äðóã äðóãà, íî óæå ÷óâñòâóÿ òåïëî ÷óæîãî òåëà, îùóùàÿ ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ, óæå ïî÷òè íå ïîíèìàÿ, êòî èìåííî äåëàåò âäîõ. Ñòðàííûå îùóùåíèÿ. Áîæåñòâåííî ñòðàííûå… 

Ñâåòëûå ðåñíèöû ñêîëüçíóëè âíèç, ñëåãêà çàäåâàÿ êîæó Ãàððè íåæíåéøèì «ïîöåëóåì áàáî÷êè», è ìÿãêèé âëàæíûé ÿçû÷îê äåëèêàòíî ïðîáåæàëñÿ ìåæäó ïîëóîòêðûòûõ ãóá. Ñ ïîëóñòîíîì- ïîëóâñõëèïîì Ãàððè ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, îáõâàòûâàÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè ãîëîâó Äðàêî. 

Ñìåøîê – ìÿãêîé âèáðàöèåé – ïðÿìî ó íåãî âî ðòó. Óäèâèòåëüíî.

ßçûê Äðàêî ñíîâà ëåãêî ïðîáåæàëñÿ òåïåðü óæå ïî âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíå ãóá Ãàððè è ñ ìÿãêîé íàñòîé÷èâîñòüþ ïðîíèê äàëüøå.  

Ãëóáæå. Âêóñ âèñêè è øîêîëàäà. 

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî êîëåíè ïîäãèáàþòñÿ. Îí âñå æå áûë ïüÿí ñåãîäíÿøíèì âå÷åðîì. Íî åãî îïüÿíÿëî æåëàíèå. 

Ïîöåëóé äëèëñÿ âå÷íî. Íåòîðîïëèâî, äî óìîïîìðà÷åíèÿ íåñïåøíî, îíè èçó÷àëè äðóã äðóãà, ìÿãêî êàñàÿñü ãóáàìè, ëåãîíüêî ñêîëüçÿ ÿçûêàìè, èçóìëåííî ñìàêóÿ ÷óäåñíûé âêóñ äðóã äðóãà. 

Ðóêà Ãàððè, ñêîëüçÿ ñêâîçü øåëêîâûå ïðÿäè íà çàòûëêå Äðàêî, îñòîðîæíî ñïóñòèëàñü íèæå. Ìÿãêî, íî ñèëüíî, ïàëüöû íà÷àëè ïîãëàæèâàòü âïàäèíêó, òàì, ãäå øåÿ ïåðåõîäèò â çàòûëîê. Îäíîâðåìåííî Ãàððè îáõâàòèë áëîíäèíà çà òàëèþ, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åùå áëèæå, ëîâÿ åãî íîãè â ïëåí, çàñòàâëÿÿ äâà òåëà ñîïðèêîñíóòüñÿ, îùóòèòü æàð äðóã äðóãà äàæå ÷åðåç ñëîè îäåæäû. Òèõîå äîâîëüíîå ìû÷àíèå ïîäòâåðäèëî, ÷òî Äðàêî âñå î÷åíü äàæå íðàâèòñÿ. Îí ïîðûâèñòî îáíÿë Ãàððè â îòâåò è áåñöåðåìîííî óõâàòèë çà ïîäáîðîäîê, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâó, ïðåâðàùàÿ ïîöåëóé èç íåæíîãî è ïî÷òè öåëîìóäðåííîãî â ãëóáîêèé è ñòðàñòíûé. Îíè ïèëè äðóã äðóãà: òàê óìèðàþùèå îò æàæäû  ïðèïàäàþò ê ðó÷üþ. È íå ìîãëè íàïèòüñÿ. 

Ðóêè ñíà÷àëà ìåäëåííî, à çàòåì âñå áûñòðåå íà÷àëè ñâîå ñëàäêîå ïóòåøåñòâèå, âû÷åð÷èâàÿ êàæäóþ ëèíèþ òåë äðóã äðóãà, íàñëàæäàÿñü óïðóãîñòüþ ìûøö è ïëàâíîñòüþ èçãèáîâ.  È õîòÿ ëàäîíè îùóùàëè ñåé÷àñ íå ãëàäêóþ êîæó, à ëèøü øåðîõîâàòîñòü  òêàíè, ýòè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ áûëè óäèâèòåëüíî èíòèìíû. È î÷åíü âîçáóæäàþùè… 

Âïèâàÿñü â ãóáû Äðàêî åùå îäíèì íåèñòîâûì ïîöåëóåì, Ãàððè íåòåðïåëèâî ðâàíóë åãî ìàéêó ââåðõ. Êîñíóâøèñü îáíàæåííîé ñïèíû áëîíäèíà, Ãàððè ñëåãêà ïðèêóñèë åãî íèæíþþ ãóáó è ïëàâíî, íàñëàæäàÿñü êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé, ïîâåë îáåèìè ëàäîíÿìè îò òàëèè ââåðõ, ê îñòðûì ëîïàòêàì. Ñóäîðîæíûé ñòîí äîêàçàë, ÷òî îí âñå äåëàåò ïðàâèëüíî. Äðàêî âöåïèëñÿ â ïðåäïëå÷üÿ Ãàððè è çàìåð, åäâà îùóòèìî âæèìàÿñü ñïèíîé â òåïëûå  ðóêè.  

Âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü òåì, ÷òî Äðàêî ÷óòü ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, Ãàððè âïèëñÿ ïîöåëóåì â íåæíóþ êîæó, òàì, ãäå áåøåíî êîëîòèëàñü ãîëóáîâàòàÿ æèëêà. Åãî ðóêè çàæèëè ñâîåé æèçíüþ, ïîãëàæèâàÿ è ëåãîíüêî öàðàïàÿ òàêóþ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ ñïèíó. Ïîùåêîòàâ ÿçûêîì ÿìî÷êó ìåæäó êëþ÷èö, Ãàððè ñ ñèëîé ïðîâåë ðóêàìè âäîëü áîêîâ Äðàêî ââåðõ, âûíóæäàÿ åãî ïîäíÿòü ðóêè, è ìàéêà ñ ëåãêèì øåëåñòîì óëåòåëà â äàëüíèé óãîë.  

Òèõîíüêî çàðû÷àâ, Ãàððè ïðèíÿëñÿ ïîêðûâàòü  ëåãêèìè óêóñàìè ïðîñòðàíñòâî îò øåè äî ïëå÷à, ðóêè Äðàêî îáâèëè åãî øåþ, ÿçûê íåèñòîâî ðèñîâàë óçîðû íà øåå áðþíåòà, à ñàìîìó Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü îáõâàòèòü åãî çà òàëèþ, óäåðæèâàÿ ïî÷òè íà âåñó. Ó Äðàêî îïðåäåëåííî ïîäêàøèâàëèñü íîãè. 

Íó êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ïëå÷è è ñïèíà ìîãóò áûòü òàêèìè ìîùíûìè ýðîãåííûìè çîíàìè. 

Ãàððè îñòàâèë íàïîñëåäîê îãðîìíûé çàñîñ íà ïðàâîì ïëå÷å áëîíäèíà – áîðäîâûé ñèíÿê ñìîòðåëñÿ ïðè÷óäëèâûì óêðàøåíèåì íà ñâåòëîé äî ïðîçðà÷íîñòè êîæå – è óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðÿìî â çàòóìàíåííûå ãëàçà áëîíäèíà. Íåóâåðåííîñòü è ñîìíåíèÿ, îäîëåâàâøèå Ãàððè, âîëøåáíûì îáðàçîì èñ÷åçëè ïîä íàïîðîì áóøóþùèõ ãîðìîíîâ. Îí ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî õîòåë ýòîò ñâåòëîâîëîñûé êîøìàð åãî äåòñòâà. È ñëèøêîì äîëãî îòêàçûâàëñÿ â ýòîì ñåáå ïðèçíàòüñÿ.  «_ß ïîäóìàþ îáî âñåì çàâòðà» _

- Ïîéäåì. – îí ðåøèòåëüíî ïîòàùèë Äðàêî ê êðîâàòè. È èçóìëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî äëÿ ýòîãî ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèëàãàòü óñèëèÿ.

- Ïîòòåð, ïîñëóøàé, ÿ íå… 

- ÏÎÒÒÅÐ?? – Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü ñâîèì óøàì. – À, ëàäíî. ÌÀËÔÎÉ, ÿ ñîáèðàþñü êîå-÷åì çàíÿòüñÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, òû íå ïðîòèâ îòëîæèòü ðàçãîâîð?  

- ß íå ñîáèðàþñü íè÷åì ñ òîáîé çàíèìàòüñÿ! – ðåøèòåëüíûå ñëîâà íèêàê íå âÿçàëèñü ñ ðàñòåðÿííûì âçãëÿäîì. Ïåðåõîä Ãàððè â àêòèâíî- àãðåññèâíóþ ôàçó çàñòàë áëîíäèíà âðàñïëîõ. 

- Â ñàìîì äåëå? – Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, øàãíóë áëèæå. – Òî åñòü, òû íå õî÷åøü? – Îí òåïåðü ñòîÿë òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë òåïëî îáíàæåííîé êîæè. Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ â ãëàçà Ãàððè, ñëåãêà íàõìóðèâøèñü. Îí ÷òî, åùå è äóìàòü ïûòàëñÿ? Ðåøèâ ïîêîí÷èòü  ñ ýòèì áåçîáðàçèåì, Ãàððè îáíÿë Äðàêî, ïîðûâèñòî óòêíóâøèñü â ñâåòëûå âîëîñû ÷óòü âûøå óõà, è ïðîøåïòàë:

- Ìîæíî âñå, ïîìíèøü?  - Äðàêî õìûêíóë, è òåïëàÿ âîëíà äûõàíèÿ òðîíóëà øåþ Ãàððè, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â âîëíó æåëàíèÿ, äðîæüþ ïðîáåæàâøåé ïî åãî òåëó. Íî Ìàëôîé íå ñäåëàë ïîïûòêè îòòîëêíóòü åãî. Ãàððè ëèçíóë ìàëåíüêîå èçÿùíîå óõî, òàê êñòàòè îêàçàâøååñÿ ðÿäîì, Äðàêî çàõèõèêàë è ïðèíÿëñÿ îòáèâàòüñÿ ñ âîïëåì:

- Ùåêîòíî! – Ýòî è ðåøèëî âñå. Ãàððè ïðîñòî óðîíèë Äðàêî íà ïîñòåëü è íàâàëèëñÿ ñâåðõó, óïèðàÿñü ðóêàìè ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò ëèöà ñâîåé æåðòâû. Âèäèìî, ïðèíÿâ ðåøåíèå, òîò óæå íå äóìàë îòáèâàòüñÿ. Ïðîñòî ìîë÷à ñìîòðåë â ñêëîíèâøååñÿ íàä íèì ëèöî, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî óëûáíóëñÿ:

- Íàñèëèå? 

- Ìå÷òàé… - Ãàððè ëèçíóë åãî íèæíþþ ãóáó è, êîãäà ðîò Äðàêî ïðèîòêðûëñÿ, îñòîðîæíî ïîöåëîâàë åãî, ñìàêóÿ óäîâîëüñòâèå. 

- Âêóñíûé. – îí ïîöåëîâàë óãîëîê ãóá è ñêîëüçíóë ùåêîé ïî áåççàùèòíîé øåå, èñïåùðåííîé áàãðîâûìè ñëåäàìè. Îòòîëêíóâøèñü, ðûâêîì ïîäíÿëñÿ è óñåëñÿ âåðõîì íà áåäðàõ Äðàêî: 

- Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, è ýòî òîæå ÿ ìîãó äåëàòü ñ òîáîé ñ ïîëíûì ïðàâîì. – Ãàððè èçóìëåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ðûâêîì ðàçâÿçûâàÿ ïîÿñ Äðàêî. – Óáëþäî÷íûå çàêîíû! – îí íàãíóëñÿ è äóíóë â ÿìî÷êó ïóïêà, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî îáâåë åãî ÿçûêîì. Äðàêî ìîë÷àë, íî ñóäîðîæíî íàïðÿãøèåñÿ ìûøöû æèâîòà ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî îí íå òàê óæ è áåçðàçëè÷åí. Ãàððè âñòàë ñ íåãî è ñòÿíóë ñâîáîäíî áîëòàâøèåñÿ íà áåäðàõ Äðàêî øòàíû îäíèì äâèæåíèåì. Íîñêè îòïðàâèëèñü ñëåäîì, à âñå åùå îäåòûé Ãàððè ñíîâà íàâèñ íàä ïëåííèêîì. 

- ß òåáÿ õî÷ó. – òàê íåæíî, ÷òî ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî ïðèçíàíèåì. Â ÷åì-òî áîëüøåì. – Î÷åíü õî÷ó. – Ãóáû ïîðõàþò íàä áàãðîâûìè ñèíÿêàìè íà ïëå÷å, âûëèçûâàÿ è öåëóÿ. Äðàêî ñ øèïåíèåì âûïóñòèë âîçäóõ ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû.

- Ìíå ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, ÷òîáû òåáå áûëî èíòåðåñíåå? – íàñìåøëèâî è ñëåãêà íàïðÿæåííî. Åùå áû. 

Ýòî «íàïðÿæåíèå» Ãàððè  â äàííûé ìîìåíò î÷åíü îò÷åòëèâî ÷óâñòâîâàë âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíîé áåäðà. Íå ñêàçàòü, ÷òîáû ýòî óñïîêàèâàëî. 

- ×òî çà èçâðàùåííûå ôàíòàçèè, Ìàëôîé? – äûõàíèå ïðåðûâèñòî, íî òîí ïî÷òè íåáðåæåí. – Íî åñëè òû íàñòàèâàåøü. – Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ðûâêîì ïîäíÿë ðóêè Äðàêî íàä ãîëîâîé, ïðèïå÷àòàâ ê êðîâàòè. 

Çðà÷êè â ñâåòëûõ ãëàçàõ ðàñøèðèëèñü, ïî÷òè ñêðûâ ðàäóæêó, è â ñóìðàêå êîìíàòû ïîêàçàëèñü áåçäîííûìè. Ãàððè  îñòîðîæíî ëèçíóë áåççàùèòíóþ ñåé÷àñ ÿìî÷êó â ñãèáå ëîêòÿ. Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë. 

Èõ ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü, è Ãàððè îòïóñòèë çàïÿñòüÿ Ìàëôîÿ, à ïîòîì ñêàòèëñÿ ñ íåãî, óñåâøèñü íà êðîâàòè. Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ñåë, åãî ïëå÷è ñëåãêà ïîäðàãèâàëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ, íî ëèöî áûëî ñåðüåçíî. Ñëîâíî âî ñíå, îí ìåäëåííî ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ïóãîâèöàì íà ðóáàøêå Ãàððè. È ñòàë èõ ðàññòåãèâàòü. Îäíó çà äðóãîé. 

È êàæäûé êîñòÿíîé êðóæîê, âûñêàëüçûâàÿ èç ïåòëè, ñëîâíî îòêðûâàë èõ äðóã äðóãó. Äðàêî ñ ñèëîé ðâàíóë ðóáàøêó â ñòîðîíû, è îñòàâøèåñÿ ïóãîâèöû ñ òðåñêîì îòëåòåëè. Ñî ñòîíîì Ãàððè îïðîêèíóë åãî íà êðîâàòü.

È ñíîâà  èãðà ãóá, ïàëüöåâ, ÿçûêîâ… Ðèñóíêè îãíåì ïî êîæå.  Áåñêðîâíîå ñðàæåíèå, ïðîèãðàòü  â êîòîðîì õî÷åòñÿ íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì ïîáåäèòü.

Äðàêî ÷òî-òî ïðîñòîíàë è çàèçâèâàëñÿ åùå îò÷àÿííåå, êîãäà Ãàððè, ïåðåâåðíóâ åãî íà æèâîò, íà÷àë ïîêóñûâàòü è ùåêîòàòü ÿçûêîì ÷óòü âûñòóïàþùèå ïîçâîíêè,  íå ïîçâîëÿÿ  îáåçóìåâøåìó îò æåëàíèÿ Äðàêî âûðâàòüñÿ. Ó Ìàëôîÿ áûëî ñòîëüêî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûõ ìåñòå÷åê íà òåëå, è Ãàððè îòûñêèâàë èõ ñ íåïîääåëüíûì ýíòóçèàçìîì è ïîèñòèíå äüÿâîëüñêîé òî÷íîñòüþ. Î÷åðåäíîé ïðîòÿæíûé ñòîí, è Äðàêî ðâàíóëñÿ èç åãî ðóê, îáîðà÷èâàÿñü, âïèâàÿñü áåøåíûì ïîöåëóåì –óêóñîì â åãî ãóáû. Ðóêè áëîíäèíà óñòðåìèëèñü ê âïîëíå ïðåäñêàçóåìîé öåëè, è Ãàððè  òîëüêî îéêíóë, íåâîëüíî çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà îò ðåçêîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ óìåëîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå. Õðèïëûé øåïîò òîëüêî óñèëèë îùóùåíèÿ, Ãàððè âñêðèêíóë, íàêðûâàÿ ñâîåé ðóêîé ðóêó Äðàêî è êóñàÿ ãóáû. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Äðàêî åãî î ÷åì-òî ñïðàøèâàåò, îí ñòðÿõíóë ñ ñåáÿ åãî ëàäîíü è îòñêî÷èë íà êðàé êðîâàòè. 

- Äà, åñòü… ñåé÷àñ… - îí ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïûòàëñÿ ðàçãëÿäåòü â íåïðîãëÿäíîé òåìíîòå òîò ñàìûé ôëàêîí÷èê, «ãåíèàëüíîå èçîáðåòåíèå» Êðèñà. – Âîò îí! – òîðæåñòâóþùèé âîïëü óòîíóë â ìÿãêèõ ãóáàõ, à áóòûëî÷êà ïåðåêî÷åâàëà ê òîìó, êòî ëó÷øå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü.  

Ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå ðîò â ðîò. ×óòü âëàæíîå îò ïîòà òåëî, äðîæàùåå â åãî ðóêàõ. Øåïîò – ïîöåëóÿìè. Êðèêè – óêóñàìè. Ñòîíû – íåæíûì êàñàíèåì ÿçû÷êà.  

Ãóáû êðóæàò, íåðîâíîé ñïèðàëüþ ñïóñêàÿñü âñå íèæå… Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ðóêà Äðàêî êîñíóëàñü åãî ñêîëüçêèì ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì. Ìàçü áûëà ñîâñåì òåïëîé… è ÷óäåñíî ïàõëà… è íå îñòàâëÿëà íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè æäàòü äàëüøå… 

Ñ íèçêèì óòðîáíûì óð÷àíèåì, Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïîòÿíóë íà ñåáÿ Äðàêî, âåñüìà íàñòîé÷èâî, õîòü è ñ äîëåé îïàñêè. Áëîíäèí ñêîëüçíóë ê íåìó, îáíèìàÿ, âæèìàÿñü âñåì òåëîì è ëîâÿ â ïîöåëóå ãóáû. 

Ìåäëåííî…

Íåæíî… 

Ïëàâíî… 

Çàêóøåííàÿ ãóáà, äî áîëè âðåçàþùèåñÿ â êîæó íîãòè, ñóäîðîæíûå âäîõè, ñòàíîâÿùèåñÿ ñòîíàìè íà âûäîõå… Ñëèâøèåñÿ â îäíî – äâà òåëà. Ñòàâøèå îäíèì. 

Ýòî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî. 

Ýòî áûëî… 

Ìèð áåøåíî çàêðóæèëñÿ è âçîðâàëñÿ. Êàæåòñÿ, îí òîëüêî ÷òî óâèäåë ðàäóãó.   

***

Ãàððè âûòÿíóëñÿ íà áåñïîùàäíî ñêîìêàííûõ ïðîñòûíÿõ, íå ðàçæèìàÿ ñöåïèâøèõñÿ êîëüöîì íà òàëèè Äðàêî ðóê. Åãî ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ëþáîâíèê âñå åùå ëåãîíüêî âçäðàãèâàë âñåì òåëîì, ñëîâíî ëîâÿ ýõî íàñëàæäåíèÿ. Ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäòÿíóâ åãî áëèæå, Ãàððè áóêâàëüíî îáâèëñÿ âîêðóã Äðàêî, æåëàÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî  êàæäûì äþéìîì êîæè, êàæäûì èçãèáîì òåëà. 

Ìèíóòû ìåäëåííî òåêëè îäíà çà äðóãîé, îíè íå øåâåëèëèñü, çàñòûâ íà ïðèçðà÷íîé ãðàíèöå ñíà è ÿâè, òî ïî÷òè óñêîëüçàÿ â ïðèçðà÷íûå ìèðû, òî ñíîâà ñ ïîðàçèòåëüíîé ÿñíîñòüþ âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ÷óäåñíîé ðåàëüíîñòè. È âåçäå îíè áûëè âìåñòå. 

Â êîìíàòå ñòàëî ïðîõëàäíåå, è èõ åùå ñëåãêà âëàæíûå  îò ïîòà òåëà  óæå íà÷èíàëè îùóùàòü ðàçíèöó. Ñ íåäîâîëüíûì ñòîíîì Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, ïîòÿíóëñÿ è âûïóòàëñÿ èç çàõâàòèâøèõ åãî â ïëåí ðóê è íîã. ×òî-òî íåäîâîëüíî áîðìî÷à, îí ïîïëåëñÿ â ñòîðîíó âàííîé, ñëåäîì äîíåññÿ ïëåñê âîäû. Ãàððè âûòÿíóëñÿ íà ñïèíå, çàòåì ñåë, ðåøèâ, ÷òî è åìó íå ïîìåøàåò èçáàâèòüñÿ îò êîå-÷åãî âåñüìà ëèïêîãî… 

Îí ñ òðóäîì ðàçûñêàë â ñâîèõ, ñëîâíî ðàçáðîñàííûõ íåáîëüøèì òîðíàäî ïî âñåé êîìíàòå, âåùàõ ïàëî÷êó è áûñòðî ïðèâåë ñåáÿ – è êðîâàòü çàîäíî – â ïîðÿäîê. Óæå ïî÷òè âåðíóâøèñü â ïîñòåëü, îí âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî äâåðü Äðàêî îñòàâèë ïîëóîòêðûòîé. Ñëó÷àéíî èëè íàìåðåííî? Ðàäîñòíî çàóëûáàâøèñü, Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî ìàãèÿ – ìàãèåé, à èñêóïàòüñÿ íå ïîìåøàåò, è íà öûïî÷êàõ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè. 

Äðàêî ñòîÿë ïîä äóøåì, ñëåãêà çàïðîêèíóâ ãîëîâó è ëîâÿ ðòîì âîäó. Ñòðóéêè, ñòåêàÿ ïî ñâåòëîé êîæå, ñëîâíî ëàñêàëè åå, íåîõîòíî óñòðåìëÿÿñü âíèç. Þíîøà êàçàëñÿ îáëà÷åííûì â ïðîçðà÷íûé ñâåðêàþùèé äîñïåõ, ñêðóïóëåçíî ïîâòîðÿþùèé êàæäûé èçãèá òåëà âî âñåé åãî íå÷àÿííî- èçûñêàííîé ãðàöèè. 

Çà÷àðîâàííûé, Ãàððè ñäåëàë øàã âïåðåä, åùå îäèí… È ïðîõëàäíàÿ âîäà îáíÿëà èõ îáîèõ. Ãóáû  çàñêîëüçèëè ïî êîæå, è  Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê îãíåííûå ïîöåëóè òàê âíåçàïíî ñìåíèëè óñïîêàèâàþùèå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ñòðóé. Îí ñóäîðîæíî âûäîõíóë, êîãäà ñèëüíûå ðóêè êðóòàíóëè, ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿ, åãî âíåçàïíî ñòàâøåå áåçâîëüíûì òåëî, à ãîðÿ÷èé ðîò íåîòâðàòèìî ñêîëüçíóë íèæå… íèæå. 

Ïðèæàâøèñü ñïèíîé ê ïðîõëàäíîé ñòåíå, Äðàêî ñóäîðîæíî âòÿãèâàë âîçäóõ ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû, à åãî ïàëüöû âñå ñèëüíåå âïèâàëèñü â  ïëå÷è çàñòûâøåãî ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíÿõ ÷åëîâåêà. Îãîíü è âîäà. Áîæåñòâåííî. 

Îíè âñå æå íàøëè ñèëû äîáðàòüñÿ äî êðîâàòè è òåïåðü ëåæàëè, âûòÿíóâøèñü ëèöîì äðóã ê äðóãó. Òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî  äëèííûå ñâåòëûå ðåñíèöû ïî÷òè êàñàëèñü òåìíûõ. Èõ ãëàçà íå îòðûâàëèñü îò ëèö äðóã äðóãà, è òîëüêî ïîäêðàâøèéñÿ íà ìÿãêèõ ëàïêàõ ñîí çàñòàâèë ñîìêíóòü âåêè.

***

Ýòî áûëî ÷óäåñíî. Ïðîñíóòüñÿ ðàíî óòðîì – âñåãî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê çàñíóë, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëûå îáúÿòèÿ åùå äî òîãî, êàê îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ è îñòîðîæíî ïîòÿíóëñÿ áëèæå, ïðèæèìàÿñü, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿ, ïîäìèíàÿ ïîä ñåáÿ…

È ïîëó÷èë õîðîøèé óäàð â ÷åëþñòü. 

-ß ñïàë, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì!  - íå ïðîäðàâøèå ãëàçà Ìàëôîè, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÷óäî êàê õîðîøè â ãíåâå. – Ïðîâàëèâàé. -  Íî ãíåâ, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íå ñòàíîâèëñÿ îò ýòîãî ìåíåå ÿðîñòíûì. 

- Ïîçäíî ñïîõâàòèëñÿ. 

- Åùå â÷åðà, âîîáùå-òî.

- Òî÷íî, íî ïðè÷èíà òâîåãî âíåçàïíîãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ äëÿ ìåíÿ âñå ðàâíî îñòàåòñÿ çàãàäêîé. Êàæåòñÿ, èìåííî òû áûë âåñüìà íå ïðîòèâ ñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî äíÿ, - Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è îòïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ, íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðèêðûòüñÿ îäåæäîé. 

Îí ñïèíîé ÷óâñòâîâàë ñâåðëÿùèé åãî… õì… ñïèíó âçãëÿä, à ðåçêî îáåðíóâøèñü â äâåðÿõ âàííîé, óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî íå îøèáñÿ.  Äðàêî äåðçêî óñòàâèëñÿ â åãî ãëàçà è ïðîöåäèë:  
- Òû ñëèøêîì ëþáèøü øîêèðîâàòü, ÷òîáû ìíå ýòî íðàâèëîñü. 

- Òû ïðîñòî èñïóãàëñÿ. – Ñ óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì çàêëþ÷èë Ãàððè è øàãíóë â âàííóþ. Ñïóñòÿ äîëþ ñåêóíäû ïîäóøêà ñ ñèëîé âðåçàëàñü â êîñÿê äâåðè. 

_«Èñïóãàëñÿ! Åñëè áû.» -  Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóòü, è ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëñÿ çóáíîé ïàñòîé. Îòêàøëÿâøèñü, ñíîâà ïîéìàë íèòü ðàçìûøëåíèé. -  __«Ìàëôîþ ïðîñòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, ÷òî îí ïåðåõâàòèë èíèöèàòèâó. Èíòåðåñíî, êàê äàëåêî Äðàêî çàøåë áû ñàì?  Äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî. Åìó ñëèøêîì õîòåëîñü… Íåêîòîðûå âåùè ïîääåëàòü íåâîçìîæíî». Ãàððè óõìûëüíóëñÿ è ïîëåç â äóø. _

×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò äâåðü òèõî îòêðûëàñü, è ñòàëî íå äî ðàçäóìèé…

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà óæàñíî ïðîãîëîäàâøèéñÿ Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî ïîðà è î çàâòðàêå ïîäóìàòü. Íàòÿíóâ øòàíû, îí ïîøåë ê âûõîäó èç êîìíàòû, óæå ïðèâû÷íî ïîòÿíóë äâåðü, çàêðûâàÿ åå… è òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ â ïîëíîé ìåðå îñîçíàë, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî â÷åðà âå÷åðîì. Äðàêî íå ëãàë åìó. Îí íå çàãîâîðùèê… Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, Âåðèòàñåðóì ýòî ïîäòâåðäèë. À çíà÷èò, íåîáõîäèìîñòü â «êàìåðå» èñ÷åçëà!  Äà Äðàêî è ñàì ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò, ÷òî åãî ñ÷èòàþò ïðåñòóïíèêîì, è ïåðâûé âñòðå÷íûé àâðîð ñî÷òåò ñâîèì äîëãîì… 

Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî îáåðíóëñÿ, âûòàùèë èç-çà ïîÿñà ïàëî÷êó è ïðèíÿëñÿ áîðìîòàòü çàêëèíàíèÿ. Åùå ÷åðåç 15 ìèíóò (ñíèìàòü çàêëèíàíèÿ íå â ïðèìåð ëåã÷å, ÷åì íàêëàäûâàòü),  îíè óæå âäâîåì áûëè íà ïåðâîì ýòàæå. Ãàððè, ÷åðòûõàÿñü, ïîäæàðèâàë âåò÷èíó, à Äðàêî áðîäèë ïî äîìó, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì çàãëÿäûâàÿ âî âñå óãîëêè. 

- Ïàõíåò-òî êàê âêóñíî. -  Ïðîçâó÷àëî âäðóã íàä ñàìûì óõîì, è Ãàððè, âçäðîãíóâ, ÷óòü íå ïåðåâåðíóë ñêîâîðîäêó.

- ×åðò, Ìàëôîé, ìû ñåé÷àñ îñòàíåìñÿ áåç çàâòðàêà! Èç-çà òåáÿ!

- Òû ñàì ìåíÿ çà ñîáîé ïîòàùèë, - íðàâîó÷èòåëüíî ñîîáùèë åìó Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü ñòàùèòü êóñî÷åê. – Àé! 

- Íå ëåçü. À òî è ïðàâäà ïåðåäóìàþ.- Äðàêî ïîìðà÷íåë è óñåëñÿ âåðõîì íà ñòóë, íà÷èíàÿ íà íåì ðàñêà÷èâàòüñÿ.

- Òâîè  îïàñåíèÿ â ìîé àäðåñ, íàäåþñü, èñ÷åçëè?

- Ïðàêòè÷åñêè. – Ãàððè íå îáîðà÷èâàëñÿ, êîëäóÿ íàä ïëèòîé. È â ïðÿìîì, è â ïåðåíîñíîì ñìûñëå, êîëäóÿ. 

- Íå ïîëíîñòüþ. – Äðàêî õìûêíóë è ñíîâà âûøåë èç êóõíè.  

– ß âåäü òàê è íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî òàì ñ òâîèìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè. – Ãàððè îáðàùàëñÿ áîëüøå ê ñåáå, ÷åì ê Äðàêî, íî òîò óñëûøàë  è, ïîìåäëèâ, îòâåòèë:

- Ýòî òàê âàæíî? 

- Äà. – Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ, â êàæäîé ðóêå äåðæà ïî òàðåëêå. Äðàêî çàñòûë â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå, íåîòðûâíî ñëåäóÿ çà íèì âçãëÿäîì. Ãàððè ïðîøåë ìèìî íåãî, ê íåáîëüøîìó ñòîëó â ãîñòèíîé, ïîñòàâèë òàðåëêè è âåðíóëñÿ, ñíîâà åäâà íå çàäåâ Äðàêî, çà òîñòàìè, äæåìîì è ÷àøêàìè ÷àÿ, ðàññòàâëåííûìè íà ïîäíîñå.

- Âàæíî. – ñëîâî ïðîçâó÷àëî åäâà ñëûøíî. Äðàêî äâèíóëñÿ ñëåäîì çà íèì, ê ñòîëó.

- Íó à åñëè ñêàæó? 

- Ñêàæè, à òàì ïîñìîòðèì. – Ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãàððè, ïðèíèìàÿñü çà åäó. – Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî èç êîìíàòû òû íå âûáðàëñÿ, ñïîñîáíîñòè íå òàê óæ âåëèêè.

- ß íå èäèîò, ÷òîáû ðèñêîâàòü, ðàçðûâàÿ òàêóþ ïàóòèíó. Ñëèøêîì ïðîñòî îøèáèòüñÿ. È âçîðâàòü ñåáÿ ñàìîãî, íàïðèìåð.

-  Êîíòðîëü? – Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, îòïðàâëÿÿ â ðîò î÷åðåäíîé êóñî÷åê.

- Êîíòðîëü, - õìóðî ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî, òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïðèíèìàÿñü çà çàâòðàê. – Ïàëî÷êà – ýòî ôîêóñèðîâêà. Ó ìåíÿ ôîêóñà íåò. Âîçäåéñòâèå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ… ãðóáûì. 

- ßñíî. À ñâå÷à? 

- Íå ìîãó. Ðàñïëàâèòü – ìîãó. À çàæå÷ü – íåò.  È åùå,  ýòî î÷åíü ñëîæíî. Â ìèëëèîí ðàç ñëîæíåå, ÷åì ñ ïàëî÷êîé. – Äðàêî ñíîâà çàìåð íàä òàðåëêîé, è ïîñëå ïàóçû çàêîí÷èë. – Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ìîãó ñóäèòü. Íàñêîëüêî ÿ åùå ïîìíþ.

- ßñíî. 

- Íó, ÷òî? 

- Ïîñìîòðèì. – Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, ãîòîâ áûë âçîðâàòüñÿ îò ýòîãî ðàâíîäóøíîãî òîíà, íî âñå æå ïðîìîë÷àë. 

- Ìíå íàäî áóäåò óéòè ñåé÷àñ, - Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà Äðàêî.

- Ëîâèòü íåñ÷àñòíûõ ïðåñòóïíèêîâ? – õìûêíóë Äðàêî. 

- Äà. Íàäî äîïðîñèòü òåõ äâîèõ. ×òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî íóæíûõ âîïðîñîâ èì íå äîäóìàëèñü çàäàòü. ß ýòî èñïðàâëþ… 

- Ïðÿìî ñåãîäíÿ äîïðàøèâàòü áóäåøü? – ëåíèâî óòî÷íèë Äðàêî, ïðîìîêíóâ ãóáû  ñàëôåòêîé. 

- Íó, äà. Íàäî áûëî åùå ðàíüøå, íî èõ íå áûëî â ãîðîäå, à ÿ íå íàñòîëüêî óâåðåí… 

- Ïîíÿòíî. – Äðàêî êèâíóë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê âàçå çà ÿáëîêîì. – Ìíå – â òþðüìó? – Ãîëîñ áûë ñïîêîåí, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå âîçìîæíî. Íî èìåííî ýòî è âûãëÿäåëî íàèãðàííûì. 

Ãàððè âäðóã ñòàëî æàëêî Ìàëôîÿ. Èãðóøêà. 

Îí, íàâåðíîå, ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ èãðóøêîé. Êîòîðóþ ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü è ñíîâà çàïåðåòü â ñóíäóêå. Ïîêà ñíîâà èãðàòü íå çàõî÷åòñÿ.

- Íåò. – Ãàððè ñêàçàë ýòî ïî÷òè ñ âûçîâîì. Âûçîâîì ñàìîìó ñåáå. – Òû çàñëóæèë ìîå äîâåðèå. È òû äîñòàòî÷íî  áëàãîðàçóìåí, ÷òîáû… 

- Äà, äîñòàòî÷íî. – Äðàêî ñóõî êèâíóë.

- Îòëè÷íî. – Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äèâàíó. – Èäè ñþäà! – îí îòøâûðíóë ìàíòèþ, âàëÿâøóþñÿ íà ïîäóøêàõ, è ïîìàíèë Ìàëôîÿ. -  Íó æå! – Òîò íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íå äâèãàëñÿ, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî ïîøåë ê íåìó.  Äðàêî, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñìîòðåë â ãëàçà Ãàððè. Ýòî è ñòàëî åãî îøèáêîé. 

Äèêèé âîé çàñòàâèë Ãàððè ïîäïðûãíóòü, à Äðàêî çàìåðåòü â íåóäîáíîé ïîçå. Íåíàäîëãî çàìåðåòü. Çà ÿðîñòíûì øèïåíèåì ïîñëåäîâàë âîïëü óæå ñàìîãî Ìàëôîÿ. Ãàððè ñ óæàñîì íàáëþäàë, êàê Äðàêî ñ ôåíîìåíàëüíîé ñêîðîñòüþ çàïðûãèâàåò íà äèâàí, ïûòàÿñü çàáðàòüñÿ ïîâûøå. Ïîíÿâ, íàêîíåö, â ÷åì äåëî, Ãàððè çàøåëñÿ â äèêîì õîõîòå. Äðàêî, ðàñòåðÿííî èçó÷àâøèé ðàñïîëîñîâàííûå äî ùèêîëîòêè øòàíû, ñ èçóìëåíèåì óñòàâèëñÿ íà ýòó èñòåðèêó. Ãàððè ñïîëç ñ äèâàíà è íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ, çàãëÿäûâàÿ ïîä ñòîëû è ñòóëüÿ, ïóñòèëñÿ â îáõîä êîìíàòû. Ýòî çðåëèùå ñòàëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé, Äðàêî, âñå åùå íå ðåøàÿñü ñïóñòèòü íîãè ñ äèâàíà, ïî÷òè çàîðàë:

- Êàêîãî õðåíà, Ïîòòåð??? Îáçàâåëñÿ ñîáñòâåííûì ïîëòåðãåéñòîì??

- Òû ïíóë ïîäóøêó, - ñêâîçü ñìåõ ñîîáùèë åìó Ãàððè, â äàííûé ìîìåíò ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî âûòàñêèâàþùèé ÷òî-òî èç-ïîä êðåñëà.

- Ýòî áûëà ÖÀÐÀÏÀÞÙÀßÑß ïîäóøêà? – óñîìíèëñÿ Äðàêî, âñå  òàê æå íåðâíî. 

- Íåò. Ýòî áûëà ÅÃÎ ïîäóøêà! – âñêëîêî÷åííûé Ãàððè âûñîêî ïîäíÿë íàä ãîëîâîé ñâîé «òðîôåé». ×åðíûé êîòåíîê åùå òðÿññÿ îò ÿðîñòè è âîèíñòâåííî øèïåë, ïûòàÿñü äîáðàòüñÿ äî ðóê Ãàððè êîãòÿìè. – Áåäíÿãà. Åìó, äîëæíî áûòü, òàê ñïîêîéíî ñïàëîñü… - È Ãàððè ñíîâà çàõèõèêàë. 

Óñïîêîèâ, íàêîíåö, íåñ÷àñòíîå æèâîòíîå, è õîðîøåíüêî íàêîðìèâ êîòåíêà ìîëîêîì è êóñî÷êàìè âåò÷èíû, Ãàððè óæàñíî äîëãî ïûòàëñÿ âòîëêîâàòü ñîçäàíèþ, äëÿ ÷åãî íóæíà ýòà ñìåøíàÿ êîðîáî÷êà ñ áåëûì ïîðèñòûì íàïîëíèòåëåì. Êîøà÷èé òóàëåò áûë íàñïåõ òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàí èç êàêîé-òî óïàêîâêè è, âèäèìî, íå ñîâñåì îòâå÷àë âûñîêèì êîøà÷üèì òðåáîâàíèÿì.

 Ðåøèâ, íàêîíåö, «ïðîáëåìó», Ãàððè îòïðàâèëñÿ íà ïîèñêè Äðàêî, äåðæà êîòåíêà íà ðóêàõ. Äðàêî âàëÿëñÿ âñå íà òîì æå äèâàíå, çàêèíóâ íîãè íà ñïèíêó. Ãëóáîêèå öàðàïèíû åùå ñî÷èëèñü êðîâüþ è ïà÷êàëè ïîðâàííûå øòàíèíû. Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, áûëî àáñîëþòíî íàïëåâàòü. Íåïðîíèöàåìîå âûðàæåíèå íà åãî ëèöå íå ïîçâîëÿëî äàæå äîãàäûâàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü ñåé÷àñ â åãî ìûñëÿõ. Ïðèøëîñü îêëèêíóòü åãî äâà ðàçà, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî óæå íå îäèí â êîìíàòå. 

Ãàððè ïðèñåë ðÿäîì, ïåðåëîæèë åãî íîãè ê ñåáå íà êîëåíè è çàáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèÿ. À ïîòîì ñèëüíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè ïðèíÿëñÿ ìàññèðîâàòü áîñûå ñòóïíè. Äðàêî ïðèêðûë ãëàçà è ñ áëàæåííîé óëûáêîé íàñëàæäàëñÿ íåîæèäàííûì ìàññàæåì. 

- Òàê ëó÷øå? – Ãàððè â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ëåãîíüêî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî íîãå. 

- Íàìíîãî, ñïàñèáî. 

- Áîëüøå íå ññîðüñÿ ñ íèì. – Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê êîòåíîê ðàäîñòíî òî÷èò êîãîòêè î ñâèñàþùåå ñ äèâàíà ïîêðûâàëî. Òóò ìàëûø íàöåëèëñÿ íà âàëÿþùóþñÿ òóò æå ìàíòèþ, è Ãàððè ïî÷òè âçëåòåë ñ ìåñòà, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ýòî åãî ìàíòèÿ – íåâèäèìêà! Ñîâñåì íåïîäõîäÿùàÿ òî÷èëêà äëÿ êîãòåé! Êàêèì æå íàäî áûòü îñòîëîïîì, ÷òîáû øâûðÿòü òàêèå âåùè íà ïîë! 

Îí áåðåæíî ñâåðíóë èñêðÿùóþñÿ òêàíü è ïîëîæèë íà áîëüøîé ñòîë-áþðî â óãëó êîìíàòû, ïóñòü ïîëåæèò òóò äî åãî óõîäà. Ãàððè áûñòðî îáåðíóëñÿ, òàê è íå çàìåòèâ, ÷òî ïîä ìàíòèåé îêàçàëîñü êîå-÷òî, óæå ëåæàâøåå òàì. Êîå-÷òî ìàëåíüêîå, êðóãëîå, èç ìàòîâî ïîáëåñêèâàþùåãî ìåòàëëà. 

Íî óïîðíîå ìîë÷àíèå Äðàêî èíòåðåñîâàëî åãî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå.

- Íó, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä áëîíäèíîì, îïèðàÿñü ðóêîé î ñïèíêó äèâàíà è íàñòîðîæåííî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â åãî ãëàçà. Ðàäóæêè áûëè ñïîêîéíîãî òåìíî-ñåðîãî öâåòà, åñëè âåðèòü ýòîìó «èíäèêàòîðó», âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå… Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ è âäðóã äåðíóë Ãàððè çà îäåæäó, ðîíÿÿ åãî íà ñåáÿ, ïðèæèìàÿ áëèçêî-áëèçêî. Çàáàðàõòàâøèñü, îíè ñ õîõîòîì ïîëåòåëè ïðÿìî íà ïóøèñòûé êîâåð. Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íàä íèì íà ðóêàõ è íåæíî, î÷åíü íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë. Â íîñ. 

Ãàððè èçóìëåííî ôûðêíóë, çà ÷òî åãî óêóñèëè. Ñíîâà â íîñ. 

Íî ñòîèëî åìó îòêðûòü ðîò äëÿ âîçìóùåííîé òèðàäû, è ñðàçó æå ãîðÿ÷èå ãóáû áóêâàëüíî âûïèëè èç íåãî âñå ñëîâà. È äàæå âñå ìûñëè. Íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî, êðîìå ëàñêàþùèõ âèñîê ïàëüöåâ, íàñòîé÷èâîãî ÿçû÷êà è ïðîáèðàþùåéñÿ ïîä îäåæäó íàõàëüíîé ðóêè… Êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì Ãàððè óäàëîñü âñòðåïåíóòüñÿ, ñòðÿõèâàÿ ñ ñåáÿ çàõâàò÷èêà è ñóäîðîæíî îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà ÷àñû. Äðàêî ðàññëàáëåííî ðàñêèíóëñÿ íà êîâðå, ïðÿìî òàì, êóäà óïàë, ñâàëèâøèñü ñ Ãàððè, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì äåìîíñòðèðóÿ ðàâíîäóøèå è àáñîëþòíîå íåæåëàíèå äâèãàòüñÿ.

- Ìíå íàäî èäòè. – Â ãîëîñå Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíîñòü ìåøàëàñü ñ îò÷àÿíèåì, îí ëèõîðàäî÷íî çàñòåãèâàë ïóãîâèöû.

- Îñòàíüñÿ. – Íà ëèöå Äðàêî íå îòðàçèëîñü äàæå òåíè ãðóñòè, çàòî â ãîëîñå Ãàððè ïîñëûøàëàñü îò÷àÿííàÿ ìîëüáà. Îí ðåçêî âçäåðíóë ãîëîâó è âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â áåçìÿòåæíîå ëèöî Ìàëôîÿ.

- Â ÷åì äåëî? 

- Àáñîëþòíî íè â ÷åì. Îñòàíüñÿ. – Îí ïðèêðûë ãëàçà, è òåïåðü êàçàëñÿ ñïÿùèì. Òî æå ñïîêîéñòâèå, òî æå ðîâíîå, ðàçìåðåííîå äûõàíèå, ìåðíîå äâèæåíèå ãðóäíîé êëåòêè. Êàê îí óìóäðÿåòñÿ ïðè ýòîì çàñòàâëÿòü ñëîâà çâó÷àòü ñ òàêèì íàïðÿæåíèåì?!

- ß íå ìîãó… - Ãàððè ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ íèì íà êîðòî÷êè. – Äà è òåáå íå ïîìåøàåò îò ìåíÿ îòäîõíóòü. Íå áóäåøü æå ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ýòà íî÷ü âñå íàñòîëüêî èçìåíèëà. – îí äàæå óëûáíóëñÿ ýòîé ìûñëè. Ìàëôîé, ñòðàäàþùèé îò ðàçëóêè ñ íèì. Êîìåäèÿ. À Äðàêî ìîë÷àë. Íàêîíåö, îòêðûë ãëàçà.

- Áðîñàåøü ìåíÿ ñ ýòèì ÷åðíûì êîøìàðîì. Èìåé â âèäó, ÿ ýòîé òâàðè ñàì êîãòè ïîñòðèãó, åñëè îïÿòü íàïàäåò. -  íó âîò, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Åñëè Ìàëôîé ãîâîðèò ãàäîñòè, çíà÷èò, ñ íèì âñå â íîðìå.

- Âû ñ íèì òàê ïîõîæè. – åõèäíî ìóðëûêíóë Ãàððè, ëîâêî óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò íåìåäëåííî ïîñëåäîâàâøåãî ïèíêà. – Îáà íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä òàêèå áåçîáèäíûå è çàáàâíûå. – Îí ñ õîõîòîì ðâàíóë â ïðèõîæóþ, ñïåøà ñêðûòüñÿ îò ïðàâåäíîãî ãíåâà Ìàëôîÿ. Åùå áû! Ãàððè íàçâàë åãî çàáàâíûì! – À íà ñàìîì äåëå – íåâîñïèòàííûå ÷óäîâèùà! – Ãàððè ðàñòÿíóëñÿ íà ïîëó, ñáèòûé ëîâêèì ïðûæêîì. -  Ïóñòè!! – Äðàêî óäîáíî óñòðîèëñÿ íà ïîâåðæåííîì «âðàãå».

- Êàê òû åãî õîòü íàçâàë? 

- Íèêàê, – ïðîïûõòåë Ãàððè, ïûòàÿñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ. – Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, êàê ê íåìó îáðàùàòüñÿ. 

- Äà óæ. ÒÀÊÎÅ «Êîòåíî÷êîì» èëè «Ïóøèñòèêîì» íå íàçîâåøü. – Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, îòïóñòèë ðóêè Ãàððè. – Ëàäíî óæ, ïðîâàëèâàé. – îí âïèëñÿ â ãóáû Ãàððè, çàïóòàâøèñü ðóêîé â òåìíûõ âîëîñàõ. Êîãäà Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, â åãî ãëàçàõ ìåðöàëî æåëàíèå… è ÷òî-òî åùå. – Ïîêà. – Îí ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ è îòñòóïèë íà øàã, íàáëþäàÿ çà íåëîâêî ïîäíèìàþùèìñÿ Ãàððè. 

- Õì. ß íå çíàþ, êîãäà ñìîãó âåðíóòüñÿ. Ïîêîðìè êîòåíêà, õîðîøî? 

- Õîðîøî. – Íà ïîðîãå Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ:

- Ïîêà. – Íî, âûéäÿ çà äâåðü, Ãàððè íå ñòàë àïïàðèðîâàòü ñðàçó æå. Äîâåðèå- äîâåðèåì, à õîòÿ áû îäíî çàïèðàþùåå çàêëèíàíèå íà äâåðè íàëîæèòü ñòîèò. Ìàëî ëè ÷òî. 

×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ïðåìåðçêî, åùå è îòòîãî, ÷òî íå ðåøèëñÿ ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì ñâîåì ïîñòóïêå Äðàêî, Ãàððè áûñòðî ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå, òåïåðü âñå äâåðè è îêíà áûëè çàùèùåíû íåâèäèìûìè ìàãè÷åñêèìè ùèòàìè. Ïðîñòî, íî âåñüìà ýôôåêòèâíî. 

Ãàððè îòâåðíóëñÿ îò äâåðè è àïïàðèðîâàë. Îí íå çàìåòèë, êàê êîëûõíóëàñü øòîðà, êîãäà ÷åëîâåê â äîìå îòïóñòèë åå, íåâîëüíî óëûáàÿñü. ×èòàòü ïî ãóáàì – äîâîëüíî ïðîñòî. Ãëàâíîå – óïîðíî òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ.

***

Î÷óòèâøèñü â Øòàáå, Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî  ïîëó÷èë âûãîâîð îò Äýíà çà îïîçäàíèå. Ñóäÿ ïî øàëüíîé óëûáêå Êðèñà, ðàçâàëèâøåãîñÿ íà äèâàíå òóò æå,  â Ãîñòèíîé, è ïîäîçðèòåëüíî âñòðåïàííîìó âèäó Äýíà (îñîáåííî õîðîøî ñìîòðåëîñü ÿðêî-êðàñíîå ïÿòíî íà øåå), ïðè÷èíà ïëîõîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ òåìíîâîëîñîãî àâðîðà áûëà âñå æå â äðóãîì. È ýòîò «äðóãîé» áûë ñèòóàöèåé áåçóìíî äîâîëåí. Íåóæåëè äåëî ñäâèíóëîñü ñ ìåðòâîé òî÷êè? Ãàððè óêðàäêîé ïîêàçàë Êðèñó «îòëè÷íî!» è ñ âèíîâàòûì âèäîì ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ êî âñåì îñòàëüíûì. 

Òåïåðü âñå áûëè â ñáîðå: Äýí, Êðèñ, Ðîóç è îí ñàì. Ìîóäè ó÷àñòâîâàë òîëüêî â ñàìûõ ñåðüåçíûõ îïåðàöèÿõ, à Íåâèëë – âîîáùå ïðàêòè÷åñêè íèêîãäà. Ñåãîäíÿ â èõ ïëàíàõ çíà÷èëàñü ãðóïïà íå â ìåðó àãðåññèâíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, òàéêîì ïðèåõàâøèõ èç Ôðàíöèè ïàðó äíåé íàçàä. Îíè áûëè îôèöèàëüíî ïðèçíàííûìè â ìèðå Òåìíûìè ìàãàìè è, õîòÿ ïîêà íå ïðîÿâëÿëè íåæåëàòåëüíîé àêòèâíîñòè, èõ ïðèñóòñòâèå â ïðåäåëàõ ìàãè÷åñêîãî ïðîñòðàíñòâà Àíãëèè áûëî íåäîïóñòèìî. Êàê ñ íèìè ïîñòóïèòü, äîëæåí áûë ðåøèòü Ìîóäè, óæå ïîñëå äîïðîñîâ. 

Èíîãäà îíè îãðàíè÷èâàëèñü ïðîñòûì âûäâîðåíèåì «íåëåãàëîâ» èç ñòðàíû. Ýòî áûëî íå ñîâñåì ÷åñòíî ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê äðóãèì ìàãè÷åñêèì ïðàâèòåëüñòâàì, çàòî ïîçâîëÿëî Òàéíîé Êàíöåëÿðèè çàâîäèòü êîå-êàêèå âåñüìà ïîëåçíûå ñâÿçè. 

Ïîëèòèêà. 

Âñå ïðîøëî ïî÷òè ãëàäêî, òîëüêî îäèí èç ìàãîâ íå âîâðåìÿ âûïóòàëñÿ èç öåïêèõ ñåòåé ñäâîåííîãî Ñêîâûâàþùåãî çàêëÿòèÿ Ãàððè è Äýíà, óñèëåííîãî ê òîìó æå ÿäîâèòûì ïàðàëèçóþùèì äûìîì: ñîâñåì íåäàâíî ïîïàâøåé â ðóêè àãåíòîâ íîâèíêîé. Íî ñàìûé þíûé èç ôðàíöóçîâ îêàçàëñÿ íåâåðîÿòíî ñèëåí. È íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî áûñòð. 

Ñãóñòîê ãîëóáîãî òóìàíà ðâàíóëñÿ èç åãî ðóê è ñ íåõîðîøèì øèïåíèåì ðàñòåêñÿ ïî ðóáàøêå Ãàððè. Ïàëî÷êà âûïàëà èç îñëàáåâøèõ ïàëüöåâ, Ãàððè ñêîð÷èëñÿ íà ïîëó, ïðèæèìàÿ ïðàâîé ðóêîé ïðåäïëå÷üå ëåâîé. 

Áîëü áûëà àäñêîé, îíà ñëîâíî âûæèãàëà  ïëîòü, äîáèðàÿñü äî ñàìîé êîñòè. Ñêâîçü ïåëåíó, ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, Ãàððè óâèäåë ãðàöèîçíûé ñèëóýò çâåðÿ, îãðîìíàÿ ñåðàÿ âîë÷èöà âçâèëàñü â âûñîêîì ïðûæêå, ïðîëåòåâ íàä íèì, è âðåçàëàñü âî ôðàíöóçà ñ òèõèì ñòðàøíûì ðû÷àíèåì. 

Êðèñ îáõâàòèë åãî, ïûòàÿñü îòâåñòè ðóêó îò ðàíû, ÷òîáû ðàññìîòðåòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, à Äýí - íåìåäëåííî îêàçàâøèéñÿ ïåðåä íèìè, çàñëîíÿÿ ñâîåé ñïèíîé- ñ õîëîäíîé ÿðîñòüþ, ñêâîçèâøåé â êàæäîì äâèæåíèè, ïðîñòî âûðóáèë âñåõ òåìíûõ ìàãîâ åäèíñòâåííûì äâèæåíèåì, èñïîëüçîâàâ âñå äî îäíîãî àìóëåòû, ïðèõâà÷åííûå «íà êðàéíèé ñëó÷àé». Ïàðà äíåé êîìû èì òåïåðü îáåñïå÷åíà. 

***

- Íó êàê? – Êðèñ ïðèñåë ðÿäîì íà êîðòî÷êàõ, îñòîðîæíî ãëàäÿ Ãàððè ïî ñïóòàâøèìñÿ òåìíûì âîëîñàì. Þíîøó óëîæèëè â êàáèíåòå Äýíà, åäèíñòâåííîì, ãäå èìåëàñü óäîáíàÿ êóøåòêà – íà ñëó÷àé ïðèñòóïîâ. 

- Âñå îòëè÷íî. Ñïàñèáî òåáå îãðîìíîå. – Ãàððè óñïîêàèâàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ. Îí òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ îò ñîííûõ è îáåçáîëèâàþùèõ çåëèé, íè÷åãî óæå íå áîëåëî, à ëåãêèé òóìàí â ãîëîâå êàçàëñÿ äàæå ïðèÿòíûì, Ãàððè ñëîâíî ïîêà÷èâàëñÿ íà ìÿãêèõ, óáàþêèâàþùèõ âîëíàõ.

- Îòëè÷íî! – Êðèñ ïðóæèíèñòî ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè è äâèíóëñÿ ê äâåðè. – Ñåé÷àñ ïðèíåñó òåáå ïîïèòü, õî÷åòñÿ, äà? 

- Àãà. – Ãàððè áëàãîäàðíî êèâíóë. 

Êðèñ âåðíóëñÿ ñ Äýíèýëîì, îíè çàõâàòèëè àïåëüñèíîâûé ñîê è âèíîãðàä íà áîëüøîì  ôàðôîðîâîì áëþäå. Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû âûðàçèòü ñâîþ ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòü Äýíó… íî òîò ïîñïåøíî êèâíóë ãîëîâîé, ïðåäóïðåæäàÿ âîçìîæíûå èçëèÿíèÿ è ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Óñòðîèì ìàëåíüêèé ïèêíè÷îê. – Êðèñ óñòðîèë åãî íà ïîäóøêàõ ïîâûøå è ïðîòÿíóë ñòàêàí ñîêà, êîòîðûé Ãàððè âçÿë çäîðîâîé ðóêîé. Íàïèâøèñü, îí ñïðîñèë:

- ×òî ýòî áûëî? 

- Äðÿííàÿ øòóêà. Ðàçúåäàåò êîæó, ìûøöû, íåðâû. Äàæå êîñòè. – Äýí íåâîçìóòèìî îòïðàâèë â ðîò ïàðó ÿãîä.

- È… ÷òî òåïåðü? – Ãàððè ñ òðåâîãîé ïîêîñèëñÿ íà áèíòû.

- Ïîêà íå ñíèìàé ïîâÿçêó. Äåíåê óéäåò íà âîññòàíîâëåíèå. – Êðèñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, óñòðàèâàÿñü ïðÿìî íà ïîëó: Äýí ñåë â åäèíñòâåííîå êðåñëî. Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, ñîáèðàÿñü ïðåäëîæèòü Êðèñó ñåñòü ðÿäîì… è çàêðûë, çàìåòèâ ñìóãëóþ ðóêó, êàê áû ñëó÷àéíî îïóñòèâøóþñÿ íà ïëå÷î áëîíäèíà. Îãî.  

È ñêàçàë ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ: 

- Êðèñ, ÿ òåáÿ åùå íå ïîáëàãîäàðèë çà â÷åðàøíåå. Ñïàñèáî. – îí îòñàëþòîâàë ñòàêàíîì ñîêà è óëûáíóëñÿ. Êðèñ äàæå ïîïåðõíóëñÿ ÿãîäêîé, ñïåøà ïóñòèòüñÿ â ðàññïðîñû, ãîëóáûå ãëàçà çàæãëèñü æãó÷èì èíòåðåñîì:

- Íó è êàê? Ïîíðàâèëîñü? Âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü? À ÷òî ñ Âåðè… - Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ, è Êðèñ, ñïîõâàòèâøèñü, çàòêíóëñÿ. Äýí ïåðåâåë âíèìàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãîãî è õìûêíóë:  
- ×òî åùå çà òàéíû? – Òóò Êðèñ íå ðàñòåðÿëñÿ è, âûäàâ ïîðî÷íåéøóþ óëûáî÷êó, òîìíûì ãîëîñêîì îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî Ãàððè â÷åðà ïîó÷àñòâîâàë â èñïûòàíèÿõ åãî íîâåéøåãî ëþáðèêàíòà… Ñàì-òî îí, Êðèñ, íå ìîæåò ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. Ïîòîìó êàê îòëè÷àåòñÿ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíîé âåðíîñòüþ è ïðåäàííîñòüþ. À åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé… Êðèñ ìîã áû ãîâîðèòü íà ýòó òåìó âå÷íî, íî Äýí çàíåðâíè÷àë è ïîñïåøèë îòêëàíÿòüñÿ: 

- Âû òóò ïîêà ðåçóëüòàòû ýêñïåðèìåíòà îáñóäèòå. – æèçíåðàäîñòíûé õîõîò Êðèñà ñîïðîâîäèë åãî ïîñïåøíîå îòñòóïëåíèå. 

- Âñå ïðîøëî áîæåñòâåííî. – Ãàððè ìå÷òàòåëüíî çàêàòèë ãëàçà. 

- Âåçåò æå íåêîòîðûì… íó íè÷åãî. – ãîëîñ Êðèñà ïîòåïëåë. – ß ñâîåãî âñå ðàâíî äîáüþñü. – îí õèõèêíóë. – Âèäåë, êàê Äýí ê íàì ðâàíóëñÿ? Çàùèùàòü! 

- Ïåðâîé ðâàíóëàñü Ðîóç. – ñïðàâåäëèâî óòî÷íèë Ãàððè. – Êñòàòè, ãäå îíà? 

- Îíè ñ Àëàñòîðîì óñòðàèâàþò íàøèõ ìàëåíüêèõ äðóçåé. – Êðèñ ôûðêíóë. – ß çà íèõ äàæå ïîáàèâàþñü. Ðîçè áûëà ñåãîäíÿ â óäàðå: øåðñòü äûáîì, âîåò – ÿ ÷óòü íå ïðèíÿë íàøó õðóïêóþ äåâó çà îáîðîòíÿ. 

- Ãëàâíîå, ÷òîáû òû _åé îá ýòîì íå ïðîãîâîðèëñÿ. – çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè. È òóò âñïîìíèë. – Îõ, Êðèñ, ÿ òóò äîëãî ïðîâàëÿëñÿ? _

- Ñåé÷àñ îêîëî òðåõ ïîïîëóäíè.

- Ìíå íàäî íàïèñàòü ïèñüìî â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò øóñòðàÿ ñîâà óæå ëåòåëà â Îòäåë ïî íàäçîðó ñ ïðèêàçîì íåìåäëåííî ðàçûñêàòü è äîñòàâèòü â Êàíöåëÿðèþ äâîèõ Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ. À Ãàððè ñíîâà çàñíóë. Ðàçáóäèë åãî Íåâèëë, íà ïèñüìå, êîòîðîå ïðèíåñëà ñîâà, ñòîÿë ãðèô «ñðî÷íî». Ïðî÷èòàâ åãî, Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ. À çàòåì áûñòðî ïðèâåë ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê è àïïàðèðîâàë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî. 

***

Ìðà÷íî óñòàâèâøèñü â îêíî, Ãàððè ñëóøàë ïðîñòðàííûé ðàññêàç î òàèíñòâåííîì èñ÷åçíîâåíèè äâîèõ Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ. Ïðè÷åì, èìåííî òåõ, ÷òî áûëè åìó òàê íóæíû. 

- Îíè äîëæíû áûëè îò÷èòàòüñÿ ïî âîçâðàùåíèè, íî íå ñäåëàëè ýòîãî. Àâðîðû íå ñìîãëè èõ îáíàðóæèòü. Îíè ïðèáûëè â ãîðîä – è ýòî âñå, ÷òî íàì èçâåñòíî! – â êîòîðûé ðàç ïîâòîðèë ÷èíîâíèê.

- Íåóæåëè íåò ñïîñîáà èõ íàéòè? – Ãàððè ñ ÿðîñòüþ äåðíóë çà áèíò. Ðóêà îïÿòü çàáîëåëà, ïîâÿçêà êàçàëàñü ñëèøêîì òóãîé.

- Òîëüêî åñëè îíè èñïîëüçóþò ìàãèþ. – âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëñÿ ìóæ÷èíà. – Ïîíèìàåòå, â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. Ýòî âåäü óæàñíî ãëóïûé ïîñòóïîê. Ëèøåííûé, ïðîïàâøèé òàêèì îáðàçîì, àâòîìàòè÷åñêè êàíäèäàò â Àçêàáàí. Åñëè òîëüêî èõ íå ïîõèòèëè ïðîòèâ âîëè… äà è òî… – îí íåîïðåäåëåííî ìàõíóë ðóêîé, ñëîâíî ñîìíåâàÿñü â íåâèíîâíîñòè ïîõèùåííûõ. – À áåç ìàãèè èì è äâóõ äíåé íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ ïðÿòàòüñÿ. 

- Äâà äíÿ – ýòî óæàñíî äîëãî!

- Àâðîðû óæå ïîëó÷èëè èõ ïðèìåòû, îíè ïðî÷åñûâàþò ãîðîä… – óñïîêàèâàþùå ñêàçàë ÷èíîâíèê. – À çà ïðåäåëû ãîðîäà áåç ñïåöèàëüíîãî ðàçðåøåíèÿ Ëèøåííûå âñå ðàâíî âûåõàòü íå ìîãóò. 

- Ëàäíî. –Ãàððè ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ. – Äåðæèòå ìåíÿ â êóðñå è íåìåäëåííî - ñëûøèòå? Íå-ìåä-ëåí-íî - ñîîáùàéòå î íîâîñòÿõ. - Ïîïðîùàâøèñü, îí âûøåë. Ðóêà áîëåëà âñå ñèëüíåå. Íó ÷òî çà õðåíîâûé äåíü?!

Êðèñ íå îòïóñêàë åãî äîìîé äî âå÷åðà, ïðèäèð÷èâî ñëåäÿ çà èçìåíåíèåì ñàìî÷óâñòâèÿ è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ìåíÿÿ áèíòû. Êîãäà Ãàððè ïîçâîëèëè, íàêîíåö, îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ äîìîé, â Øòàáå îñòàâàëèñü òîëüêî îíè ñ Êðèñîì è Òâàðü. Ïîïðîùàâøèñü, Ãàððè ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ è àïïàðèðîâàë ïðÿìî â õîëë. 

Ñåãîäíÿ åìó ñëèøêîì õîòåëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ äîìîé ïîáûñòðåå,   ÷òîáû òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà ìàíèïóëÿöèè ñ êëþ÷îì. Øèðîêî óëûáàÿñü, îí îáåðíóëñÿ… è çàñòûë, ïîðàæåííûé. Õðåíîâûé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü. Îé, õðåíîâûé. 


	7. Ãëàâà 7

Èç õîëëà ìîæíî áûëî âèäåòü ÷àñòü ãîñòèíîé, òî÷íåå, ÷àñòü òîãî, ÷òî åùå óòðîì áûëî ãîñòèíîé. Çàäíÿÿ ñòåíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà èç ñåáÿ äûðó ñ ðâàíûìè ëîìàíûìè êðàÿìè. Ñîçäàâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî ÷àñòü êàìåííîé êëàäêè ïðîñòî âûíåñëî íàðóæó óäàðîì ÷óäîâèùíîé ñèëû. Íàñòîëüêî áûñòðûì è ìîùíûì, ÷òî âåðõíèå íåñêîëüêî ðÿäîâ îñòàëèñü íà ìåñòå. 

Íî ñàìûì ñòðàííûì áûëî äðóãîå: ïî÷òè â öåíòðå äûðû â âîçäóõå âèñåëî îêíî. Ïðîñòî îêíî.  Â âîçäóõå. Äàæå íå ïîöàðàïàííîå. 

Ïåðâàÿ ìûñëü, ìåëüêíóâøàÿ â ãîëîâå Ãàððè, îøàðàøåíî óñòàâèâøåãîñÿ íà ýòó íåâåðîÿòíóþ êàðòèíó, áûëà î Äðàêî. Ëîãè÷íî. Âîò òîëüêî äóìàë Ãàððè íå î òîì, ÷òî îïàñíûé ïðåñòóïíèê èñ÷åç èç åãî äîìà. 

Åãî ïðîøèá õîëîäíûé ïîò ñîâñåì ïî äðóãîé ïðè÷èíå: Äðàêî ïîõèòèëè. Àâðîðû. Äåìåíòîðû. 

Ãàððè ðåäêî ïðèõîäèëîñü èñïûòûâàòü òàêîé ïàíè÷åñêèé, âñåñîêðóøàþùèé ñòðàõ. Îí çàìåð íà ìãíîâåíèå, ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, êóäà ñëåäóåò àïïàðèðîâàòü: â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî èëè ñðàçó â Àçêàáàí, êîãäà åãî âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåêëà èíòåðåñíàÿ äåòàëü. Îñòàíêè ñòåíû è ìåáåëè áåñïîðÿäî÷íî âûòÿíóëèñü â îäíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. Èç äîìà. Íà óëèöó.   
Åñëè áû íà äîì íàïàëè, âñå áûëî áû íàîáîðîò, à, Ãàððè? 

Ïîïûòàâøèñü îáõâàòèòü ãóäÿùóþ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë îò ðåçêîé áîëè â ðàíåíîé ðóêå. «_Õâàòèò. Äîâîëüíî. ×òî çà èñòåðèêà? Òû àãåíò èëè èñòåðè÷íàÿ áàðûøíÿ?» Ãàððè ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, âîçâðàùàÿ ñåáå îáû÷íîå ñïîêîéñòâèå è, ðàâíîäóøíî îòâåðíóâøèñü îò çèÿþùåé ðàíû â áîêó ñâîåãî äîìà, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê áàðó. Ãäå òóò áûë âèñêè? _

Íî âèñêè, êàê è ñàìîãî áàðà, âïðî÷åì, íå áûëî. Ãàððè ðàññóäèë, ÷òî òàê äàæå ëó÷øå, è ïîøåë çàâàðèâàòü ÷àé.

Ìûñëåííî áëàãîäàðÿ ñóäüáó çà òî, ÷òî äîì íàäåæíî çàùèùåí ìàãèåé îò ëþáîïûòíûõ ãëàç, è åìó íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ñåé÷àñ îáùàòüñÿ ñ òîëïàìè çåâàê è àâðîðîâ, Ãàððè ìåëêèìè ãëîòêàìè ïèë ÷àé, óñòðîèâøèñü â îäíîì èç óöåëåâøèõ êðåñåë. Èòàê, Ìàëôîé ñáåæàë. 

Ãàððè õìûêíóë, âñïîìíèâ ñëîâà Äðàêî. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñ êîíòðîëåì ñèëû êàê-òî íå î÷åíü… è ôîêóñèðîâêà ïîäêà÷àëà: âðÿä ëè îí â îêíî öåëèëñÿ. Êñòàòè, îá îêíå. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó è ïðîáîðìîòàë ïàðó ñëîâ, ñíèìàÿ çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ñ óæàñíûì ãðîõîòîì îêîííàÿ ðàìà îáðóøèëàñü âíèç, à ñòåêëî ðàçëåòåëîñü ðàäóæíûì  ôåéåðâåðêîì îñêîëêîâ. 

Îòñàëþòîâàâ îêíó ÷àøêîé, Ãàððè âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê áþðî, îñòàâøåìóñÿ ïî÷òè â íîðìàëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ïàðû öàðàïèí. Îí âçÿë ëèñòîê è áûñòðî íàïèñàë ðàñïîðÿæåíèå â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî: Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, Ëèøåííîãî ïðàâ, íåìåäëåííî çàäåðæàòü è – öåëîãî è íåâðåäèìîãî – äîñòàâèòü ê íåìó. Î÷åíü õîòåëîñü íàïèñàòü «æèâîãî èëè ìåðòâîãî», íî Ãàððè óæàñíî ãîðäèëñÿ â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñâîèì ñàìîîáëàäàíèåì, òàê ÷òî íå ñòàë ïîääàâàòüñÿ ñëàáîñòè.

Îòïðàâèâ ïèñüìî, îí âåðíóëñÿ ê áþðî. Ïóñòàÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà àññîöèèðîâàëàñü ñ ÷åì-òî î÷åíü âàæíûì… Êóëàê Ãàððè îáðóøèëñÿ íà áþðî ïîä àêêîìïàíåìåíò ÿðîñòíîãî âîïëÿ, êîãäà îí âñïîìíèë. Ïèñüìî ìîæíî áûëî è íå îòïðàâëÿòü. 

Çàáûòàÿ ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì íà ýòîì ñòîëå ìàíòèÿ –íåâèäèìêà íàâåðíÿêà çàùèòèò ñâîåãî íîâîãî õîçÿèíà îò íåñêðîìíûõ âçãëÿäîâ! È àìóëåò! Àìóëåò òîæå îñòàâàëñÿ çäåñü. 

Ãàððè çàñòîíàë îò íåíàâèñòè ê ñåáå. Íó êàê ìîæíî áûòü òàêèì áåñïå÷íûì? Íàñòîëüêî ïîääàâàòüñÿ ýìîöèÿì? Ïîâåðèòü ýòîìó óáëþäêó íà ñëîâî?? 

Êîíå÷íî, ñëîâî áûëî ñêàçàíî ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì, íî Ãàððè óæå íå áûë íè â ÷åì óâåðåí. Êàêàÿ-òî õèòðîñòü, Ìàëôîé ïðîâåë åãî, êàê ðåáåíêà!!

Ãàððè ìåòàëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, íî ýòî íå ðàáîòàëî. Ðóêà ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé áîëåëà âñå ñèëüíåå, îò ÿðîñòè ó íåãî çàáîëåëà åùå è ãîëîâà. Õîòÿ íà ãîëîâó, â îòëè÷èå îò ðóêè, çàêëèíàíèé íàëîæåíî íå áûëî, è åå ìîæíî áûëî âûëå÷èòü êîëäîâñòâîì, îí äàæå íå âñïîìíèë î òàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè. 

Óáåäèâøèñü â ñâîåé àáñîëþòíîé áåñïîìîùíîñòè, Ãàððè âèõðåì âçëåòåë íàâåðõ,  ñîáèðàÿñü íàçëî âñåìó óëå÷üñÿ ñïàòü è ïðîäîëæèòü äóìàòü óæå çàâòðà, êîãäà îí õîòÿ áû ôèçè÷åñêè ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ áóäåò ëó÷øå. Îí ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è ìàëåíüêèé ÷åðíûé ñìåð÷ ÷óòü íå ñáèë åãî ñ íîã. 

ßðîñòíî çàâûâàÿ è âîèíñòâåííî òîïîðùà óñû è õâîñò, êîòåíîê áûë ãîòîâ ïðîñòî íà ÷àñòè ïîðâàòü ñâîåãî íåçàäà÷ëèâîãî õîçÿèíà. Ýòî óæå áûëî ñëèøêîì!!! Â äîâåðøåíèè êî âñåì ñåãîäíÿøíèì ñîáûòèÿì åùå è ãîëîäíûé îáîçëåííûé êîò â åãî ñïàëüíå! Êîò,  êîòîðûé óñïåë èçîðâàòü çàíàâåñêè è ïîêðûâàëî â êîíôåòòè, è, ñóäÿ ïî çàïàõó, óñïåë âûñêàçàòü ñâîå íåäîâîëüñòâî ñàìûì íåäâóñìûñëåííûì îáðàçîì. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ãàððè, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ è çàñíóòü, ñòîÿë ïåðåä êóõîííîé ñòîéêîé è, ïî÷òè ñõîäÿ ñ óìà îò áîëè, ÿðîñòè è áåññèëèÿ, ñ ìðà÷íûì âèäîì ðåçàë ìÿñî íà òîíêèå ëîìòèêè, øâûðÿÿ èõ âíèç, êîòåíêó. Êîòåíîê, ñ íå ìåíåå ìðà÷íûì âèäîì, âåñüìà ëîâêî õâàòàë àïïåòèòíûå êóñî÷êè ïðÿìî â âîçäóõå è ñî çëîáíûì óð÷àíèåì èõ ïîæèðàë. 

Àòìîñôåðà áûëà íàêàëåíà äî ïðåäåëà.

- ß òàê ïîíèìàþ, òåáÿ îí íå ïîêîðìèë. Åùå îäíî íåâûïîëíåííîå îáåùàíèå. – Ñîîáùèë Ãàððè, íàðóøèâ,  íàêîíåö, îáåò ìîë÷àíèÿ. Êîòåíîê íåäîâîëüíî íà íåãî ïîêîñèëñÿ è âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ïîçäíåìó óæèíó. – Íó, èëè ýòî îí óøåë òàê ðàíî. Ïî÷òè ñðàçó… Î÷åíü ìîæåò áûòü, - ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè. – Íî çàïèðàòü òåáÿ â ìîåé ñïàëüíå áûëî ïîäëîñòüþ. – êîòåíîê âçâûë, òðåáóÿ ñëåäóþùèé êóñî÷åê. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è ïðîäîëæèë ñâîå çàíÿòèå. 

- Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òû íàãàäèë ìíå íà ïîäóøêó, ÿ áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ñïàòü â ýòîé êðîâàòè.  - Ãàððè óíûëî ïðîäîëæàë ãîâîðèòü, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïîä÷åðêíóòî- õàìñêîå ïîâåäåíèå ñâîåãî «ñîáåñåäíèêà». Êîòåíîê ôûðêíóë, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì äåìîíñòðèðóÿ, ÷òî ÷óæèå ïðîáëåìû åìó ãëóáîêî ïîôèãó. 

- È ãäå ìíå òåïåðü íî÷åâàòü, à? – Ãàððè óõâàòèë íàõàëüíîå ñóùåñòâî çà çàãðèâîê è ïîäíÿë åãî, èçâèâàþùåãîñÿ è öàðàïàþùåãîñÿ, íà óðîâåíü ñâîèõ ãëàç. – ×òî ñêàæåøü? -  Òîò â îòâåò çàøèïåë è ñ íåíàâèñòüþ ïðèíÿëñÿ ñâåðëèòü Ãàððè âçãëÿäîì. Þíîøà îòâåòèë òåì æå. 

Ýòà ÷åðíàÿ âçúåðîøåííàÿ øåðñòü, òåìíûå ãëàçà è, ðàçóìååòñÿ,  íåèñòîâàÿ çëîáà ÷òî-òî åìó î÷åíü íàïîìèíàëè. Êîãî-òî. Çà íåïîëíûå ñóòêè, ïðîâåäåííûå â äîìå Ãàððè, êîòåíîê óæå ñîïðîâîæäàëñÿ â ìûñëÿõ þíîøè êðàñíîé ìèãàþùåé íàäïèñüþ: «ÍÅÏÐÈßÒÍÎÑÒÈ!». Íó êîíå÷íî! Íåïðèÿòíîñòè! Òåïåðü Ãàððè òî÷íî çíàë, êîãî åìó íàïîìíèëî ýòî ìàëåíüêîå ÷óäîâèùå. 

- Áóäåì äîåäàòü, Ïðîôåññîð, èëè Âû óæå íàêóøàëèñü? – åõèäíî ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè. – Åñëè áû  Ñíåéï óæå óìåð, ÿ áû îòäàë ðóêó íà îòñå÷åíèå, ÷òî òû  - åãî íîâîå âîïëîùåíèå, ÷óäîâèùå, ÿâèâøååñÿ â ýòîò ìèð ÷òîáû îïÿòü èñïîðòèòü ìíå æèçíü.  – Ãàððè îïóñòèë êîòåíêà íà ïîë, ïîëó÷èë åùå ïàðó öàðàïèí è, ðàññåÿííî èõ çàëèçûâàÿ, îòïðàâèëñÿ óñòðàèâàòüñÿ íà íî÷ü. Åãî ñïàëüíÿ îòïàäàëà, îñòàâàëàñü åùå ñïàëüíÿ, ãäå  èçðåäêà íî÷åâàëè, îñòàâàÿñü, åãî äðóçüÿ è… ñïàëüíÿ Äðàêî. Ïôô… êàêàÿ åùå ñïàëüíÿ?? Îí òóò íå æèâåò! Òåìíèöà Ìàëôîÿ. Òàê Ãàððè íðàâèëîñü áîëüøå. 

Ðàçóìååòñÿ, òóò è äóìàòü íå î ÷åì!! Îí ïåðåíî÷óåò â ãîñòåâîé êîìíàòå. Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî êèâíóë, ïîäíèìàÿñü ïî ëåñòíèöå.

Ïåðâûé ÷àñ îí ïðîâîðî÷àëñÿ â ïîñòåëè, ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé çâåðåÿ âñå áîëüøå. Áîëü â ðóêå íå óíèìàëàñü, êðîâàòü êàçàëîñü íà ðåäêîñòü íåóäîáíîé, çàòõëûé, íåæèëîé çàïàõ íå õîòåë èñ÷åçàòü äàæå ïðè ðàñêðûòîì íàñòåæü îêíå. Ãàððè âñòàë, ïèíêîì îòøâûðíóë óïàâøóþ íà ïîë ïîäóøêó è âûøåë. 

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà îí óæå óþòíî ïîñàïûâàë, ñâåðíóâøèñü êëóáêîì â … êîíå÷íî æå, â ñïàëüíå Äðàêî. Îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü, åãî íåóìîëèìî òÿíóëî ñþäà. Óòåøàÿ ñâîþ ìàëîäóøíóþ íàòóðó, ÷òî íèêòî õîòÿ áû íå óçíàåò îá ýòîé ïîçîðíîé ñëàáîñòè, Ãàððè óñíóë, âäûõàÿ òàêîé çíàêîìûé çàïàõ, åùå õðàíèìûé ïîäóøêîé.

Åãî ðàçáóäèë äèêèé âîé äâåðíîãî çâîíêà. Õîðîøèé çâîíîê.  «Áàíøè Inc», îäíà èç ïîñëåäíèõ ìîäåëåé. Ìåëîäèÿ «Âû Óæå Ïî÷òè Óìåðëè». Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, âàðèàíò «Âàøà Ñìåðòü Ñòîèò Çà Äâåðüþ» åìó ïðè ïîêóïêå ïîíðàâèëñÿ áîëüøå, íî ïðè äåìîíñòðàöèè êàêàÿ-òî ñòàðàÿ ëåäè óïàëà â îáìîðîê îò ñòðàõà, è îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå íå ïåðåáàðùèâàòü. 

Ðåãóëÿðíî æå ïðîñûïàÿñü îò äèêèõ çâóêîâ ïî íî÷àì, îí óæå ïîíåìíîãó ïðèõîäèë ê ìûñëè, ÷òî ìåëîäèÿ «Âñå Ìû Ñìåðòíû», åäèíñòâåííàÿ èç âñåõ, ðàçðåøåííàÿ êîëäîìåäèêàìè ê èñïîëüçîâàíèþ â äîìàõ ñ áîëüíûìè èëè áåðåìåííûìè, òîæå âïîëíå åãî óñòðîèò. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, õîòÿ áû ñ êðîâàòè îí òàê ÷àñòî ïàäàòü ïåðåñòàíåò. 

Ñïîòêíóâøèñü ïî äîðîãå î Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà êàê ìèíèìóì ÷åòûðå ðàçà (è êàæäûé ðàç íåâûíîñèìîå æèâîòíîå óìóäðÿëîñü ðàçëå÷üñÿ â ñàìîé íåáðåæíîé ïîçå), Ãàððè îòêðûë äâåðü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë ìîëîäåíüêèé è äî èäèîòèçìà æèçíåðàäîñòíûé àâðîð èç Íî÷íîãî Ïàòðóëÿ. Îêèíóâ áåãëûì âçãëÿäîì ìðà÷íîå ëèöî, ïîâÿçêó íà ðóêå è îöåíèâ îáùèé ïîìÿòûé âèä Ãàððè, ïàðíèøêà ïîñåðüåçíåë è âûïàëèë: 

- Îíè íàéäåíû, ñýð! – Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî â ïîëíåéøåì íåïîíèìàíèè. ÊÒÎ íàéäåí?? È êàêîãî ÷åðòà…? Íî îí íå óñïåë  äàæå äîäóìàòü, íå ãîâîðÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü. Þíûé àâðîð, î÷åâèäíî, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíÿë èçóìëåíèå, îòðàçèâøååñÿ íà ëèöå Ãàððè, è áûñòðî çàòàðàòîðèë: 

- Äâîå Ëèøåííûõ, ñýð! Âû çàïðàøèâàëè èíôîðìàöèþ, ñýð! Îíè íàéäåíû, ñýð! Îáà, ñýð! Âû ãîâîðèëè, â ëþáîå âðåìÿ äíÿ è íî÷è, ñýð! – Ïîñëåäíåå þíîøà äîáàâèë óæå íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, ãðèìàñà íà ëèöå Ãàððè çà âðåìÿ åãî òèðàäû óñïåëî èçìåíèòüñÿ, è âûðàæàëà òåïåðü íåçåìíóþ äîñàäó. 

Çà÷åì îí ñäåëàë ýòó ìåëîäðàìàòè÷íóþ ïðèïèñêó? Îí æå íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ äîïðàøèâàòü èõ ñðåäè íî÷è, â ñàìîì äåëå. Óòðîì, âñå óòðîì. Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, ñîáèðàÿñü èçëîæèòü àâðîðó ñâîþ òî÷êó çðåíèÿ… È ïîòðÿñåííî åãî çàêðûë, óñëûøàâ:

- Îíè ìåðòâû, ñýð. 

***

Ãàððè íåðâíî ðàñõàæèâàë ïî êîìíàòå, ðàññåÿííî òåðåáÿ ôóòëÿð ïàëî÷êè. 

- Êàê èõ íàøëè? – Äâà òåëà, çàêîíñåðâèðîâàííûå ñïåöèàëüíûìè çàêëèíàíèÿìè, ëåæàëè â óãëó äîâîëüíî áîëüøîé è àêêóðàòíî îáñòàâëåííîé ãîñòèíîé. Ýòîò äîì ïðèíàäëåæàë ñåìüå Ýéôåëÿ, ñòàðøåãî èç äâîèõ, è ñòàðàòåëüíî èì óòàèâàëñÿ. Èíîãäà ýòî ïîëó÷àëîñü äàæå ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ôîðìàëüíî äîì áûë îôîðìëåí íà åãî òåòþ ïî ìàòåðèíñêîé ëèíèè. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó èíôîðìàöèþ îá ýòîì ìåñòå àâðîðû ïîëó÷èëè, òîëüêî ñòàðàòåëüíî ïåðåâîðîøèâ âñå äîïðîñû îáîèõ Ëèøåííûõ. À ïðèáûâ íà ìåñòî, Ïàòðóëü îáíàðóæèë â äîìå äâà òðóïà. Âñå âûãëÿäåëî î÷åíü ìèðíî. Íà ñòîëå – ôðóêòû è íàïèòêè, îáà ñèäåëè â êðåñëàõ… è îáà áûëè ìåðòâû. 

- Ïîõîæå, îíè ïðèíèìàëè ãîñòåé.

- È ãîñòè ïðèøëè íå ñ ïóñòûìè ðóêàìè. – Êèâíóë àâðîð ñðåäíèõ ëåò, íà÷àëüíèê Ïàòðóëÿ. – Äóìàþ,  èõ îòðàâèëè. 

- Ýòî íå çàêëèíàíèå? 

- Íåò. Íî íà òåëå íåò è ïîâðåæäåíèé. 

- Àëõèìèêè ðàçáåðóòñÿ. – Ãàððè ñêîëüçèë âíèìàòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì ïî êîìíàòå, îòûñêèâàÿ õîòü ìàëåéøóþ äåòàëü, ÷òî ìîãëà áû ïîäñêàçàòü èìÿ ïðåñòóïíèêà. Îí áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî çíàêîì ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì. È óáåæäåí, ÷òî èìåííî åãî áîëòëèâûé ÿçûê ñòàë ïðè÷èíîé ñìåðòè ýòèõ äâîèõ. Ïðîêëÿòüå. 

«…_Íàäî äîïðîñèòü òåõ äâîèõ. ×òî-òî ìíå ïîäñêàçûâàåò, ÷òî íóæíûõ âîïðîñîâ èì íå äîäóìàëèñü çàäàòü. ß ýòî èñïðàâëþ. _

_- Ïðÿìî ñåãîäíÿ äîïðàøèâàòü áóäåøü?..»  _

Ýòè ñëîâà ñíîâà è ñíîâà çâó÷àëè â åãî ïàìÿòè. À ïîòîì áûëà òà ñòðàííàÿ ïðîñüáà. Î÷åíü, î÷åíü ñòðàííàÿ ïðîñüáà. _«Íå óõîäè» Îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû Ãàððè ïîìåøàë åìó. Íå äàë óéòè. Íå ïîçâîëèë óáèòü ýòèõ ëþäåé. _

Ãàððè îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè è çàãëÿíóë ïîä êðåñëî, è ïî÷òè ñðàçó óñëûøàë äåëèêàòíîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå. Êîãäà îí îáåðíóëñÿ, òî óâèäåë, ÷òî àâðîð ïðîòÿãèâàåò åìó ëèñòî÷åê áóìàãè.

- Ýòî ìû íàøëè íà ïîëó. Ïîõîæå, âûëåòåëà ó êîãî-òî èç ðóê, îí õîòåë ÷òî-òî íàïèñàòü, íî ïîëó÷èëîñü íå ñëèøêîì ïîíÿòíî. Îäíàêî îí óïîìèíàåò Âàñ... –  Ãàððè âçÿë ëèñòîê è, ñ òðóäîì ðàçáèðàÿ íåðîâíûå, ñêà÷óùèå ñòðî÷êè, ïðî÷èòàë: «_Çàãîâîð… Âñå â ïèñüìå. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð…» - äàëüøå øëè ñîâñåì íåðàçáîð÷èâûå çàêîðþ÷êè. _

- ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò? – ñïðîñèë àâðîð. - Âû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîíèìàåòå? Êàêîé çàãîâîð? È êàêîå ïèñüìî? 

- Êàæåòñÿ, ïîíèìàþ…- ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, ñíîâà ïåðå÷èòûâàÿ çàïèñêó. Ñ çàãîâîðîì ïîíÿòíî. Ýòè äâîå òî÷íî â íåì ó÷àñòâîâàëè. È, ïîõîæå, âñåðüåç ïîññîðèëèñü ñî ñâîèìè. 

Ïèñüìî?  Îõõõ. Ãàððè äàæå çàæìóðèëñÿ. Òâàðü. Òâàðü ñîæðàëà êàêîå-òî ïèñüìî!! À ÷òî, åñëè òî ñàìîå?  Íàâåðíÿêà! 

Íåóæåëè â ýòîì ïèñüìå áûëî ÷òî-òî î çàãîâîðå? Ïîõîæå, â ñòàíå âðàãà ñåðüåçíûå ïðîáëåìû. Èíòåðåñíî, îñòàëüíûå ïðåñòóïíèêè çíàþò îá ýòîì ïèñüìå? Âðÿä ëè. Íè÷òî íå ãîâîðèò îá ýòîì. Òîãäà çà÷åì óáèëè ýòèõ äâîèõ? Íó, ýòî î÷åâèäíî. Çàòåì, ÷òî Ãàððè ñîáèðàëñÿ õîðîøåíüêî èõ äîïðîñèòü. È ïî ñîáñòâåííîé ãëóïîñòè ïðîáîëòàëñÿ îá ýòîì ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðîìó íå ñëåäîâàëî äîâåðÿòü. Ìàëôîé óáèë èõ. Èìåííî äëÿ ýòîãî åìó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü óáåãàòü.

Ðàññâåò Ãàððè âñòðåòèë â Øòàáå. Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ äåéñòâèòåëüíî îòðàâèëè, äîâîëüíî ðåäêèì è î÷åíü äåéñòâåííûì ÿäîì. Ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ íå ñóùåñòâóåò, ïðàâäà, îòðàâà äåéñòâóåò íå ìãíîâåííî. Ê Íåâèëëó Ãàððè íå çàõîäèë, áîÿñü, ÷òî ðàñòåðçàåò ïðîêëÿòóþ Òâàðü íà êóñî÷êè. Îí óñòðîèëñÿ íà ñâîåé ìàíñàðäå è òåïåðü ðàçìûøëÿë, çàäóì÷èâî ñîçåðöàÿ ïåðâûå ëó÷èêè ñîëíöà, ðîáêî ïîÿâëÿþùèåñÿ íàä ãîðèçîíòîì.

Èòàê, ÷òî îí óïóñòèë? Íàâåðíÿêà äîëæíî áûòü ÷òî-òî… î÷åâèäíîå. 

Íà ëåñòíèöå ïðîãðîõîòàëè øàãè è äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë Êðèñ.

- Ïðèâåò

- Òû î÷åíü ðàíî, - Ãàððè äåéñòâèòåëüíî óäèâèëñÿ. Äàæå äëÿ èõ Êàíöåëÿðèè ïðèõîäèòü íà ðàáîòó òàê ðàíî áåç îñîáîé ïðè÷èíû… Áåç ïðè÷èíû? – ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? 

- Íåà… ïðîñòî ñïàòü íå ìîãó. ß âñþ íåäåëþ â ýòî âðåìÿ ïðèõîæó. – Êðèñ ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè íà êðûøó è ðàñïàõíóë åå, âïóñêàÿ ëåãêèé óòðåííèé âåòåðîê è ïòè÷èé ùåáåò. 

- Ïî÷åìó?

- Äýí ïîäðóæêó çàâåë. – áåñöâåòíûé ãîëîñ Êðèñà ïî÷òè èñïóãàë Ãàððè. ×òî-÷òî, à óíûíèå åãî ñâåòëîâîëîñîìó ïðèÿòåëþ áûëî ñîâñåì íå ñâîéñòâåííî. Êðèñ âûòÿíóë èç êàðìàíà íåìíîãî ìÿòóþ ñèãàðåòó è óñåëñÿ íà ïîðîãå, ïîñòàâèâ íîãè ïðÿìî íà ÷åðåïè÷íóþ êðûøó. Îí çàêóðèë è âûïóñòèë äûì, çàìåðöàâøèé â ñîëíå÷íûõ ëó÷àõ. Êðèñ âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé è ÷òî-òî ïðîáîðìîòàë, äûì ñãóñòèëñÿ â ìàëåíüêóþ ôèãóðêó, óæàñíî ïîõîæóþ íà Äýíèåëà. Åùå îäíà çàòÿæêà è ðÿäîì ñ «Äýíîì» â âîçäóõå ïîâèñëà êðîøå÷íàÿ ëåäè, èçÿùíî çàäðàïèðîâàííàÿ â ìàíòèþ. 

- Îíà êðàñèâàÿ. – Ãëóõî ñêàçàë Êðèñ. – È óìíàÿ. È î÷åíü, î÷åíü ìèëàÿ.    

- Êîãäà òû óñïåë ñ íåé ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ? – Êðèñ ïîäíÿë íà íåãî ñâîè ñèíèå, ñåé÷àñ ñîâñåì ïîòåìíåâøèå îò ãîðÿ, êàê íåáî ïåðåä ãðîçîé, ãëàçà:

- Äýí ñàì… ïîçíàêîìèë. 

- Óæå íåäåëþ? – Óòî÷íèë Ãàððè, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî åùå ñêàçàòü. Êðèñ êèâíóë, äâèíóë ïàëî÷êîé, è ôèãóðêè èç äûìà çàêðóæèëèñü â ïðèçðà÷íîì âàëüñå. – Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, îí â÷åðà òåáÿ… íó... ïî âîëîñàì ãëàäèë… – Ãàððè çàïíóëñÿ è ïîêðàñíåë, ñìóòèâøèñü. – Äà è òû òîæå áûë òàêîé âåñåëûé…

- ×òî æ ìíå, ïëàêàòü? – õìûêíóë Êðèñ, íàêîëäîâûâàÿ ñãîðáëåííóþ æàëêóþ ôèãóðêó, çàìåðøóþ ÷óòü â ñòîðîíå îò «òàíöîðîâ». – À îí òåïåðü ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ â áåçîïàààñíîñòè. - åõèäíî ïðîòÿíóë Êðèñ è ñïëþíóë. – Çà íåé, êàê çà êàìåííîé ñòåíîé. – «Äýí» è åãî «ïîäðóæêà» âäðóã ïðèíÿëèñü ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñòÿãèâàòü äðóã ñ äðóãà îäåæäó, ñëèâàÿñü â ïîöåëóÿõ, îáíèìàÿñü… Ïðèçðà÷íûé «Êðèñ» óòêíóë ëèöî â ëàäîíè è ïîáðåë â ñòîðîíó. 

Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà ëèõîðàäî÷íî áëåñòÿùèå ãëàçà Êðèñà, íà åãî ñëåãêà ïîäðàãèâàþùóþ ðóêó ñ çàæàòîé â íåé ïàëî÷êîé, è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íà÷íåòñÿ ñàìàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ èñòåðèêà. Îí âûõâàòèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è âûïàëèë çàêëèíàíèå, ñòèðàÿ êàðòèíêè èç äûìà, ïðåâðàùàÿ èõ â ðîññûïü ðàäóæíûõ ïóçûðåé. Êðèñ òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, êîãäà Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê íåìó è îáíÿë çà ïëå÷è.

- Ñëóøàé,  òû íå ñïèøü, íàâåðíîå, è íå åøü, äà? – Êðèñ âÿëî êèâíóë. – Òû ñîðâåøüñÿ, óñòðîèøü íåêðàñèâóþ ñöåíó Äýíó… òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü? – Òîò èñïóãàííî çàòðÿñ ãîëîâîé. – Ïîéäåì äîìîé, õîðîøî? Ñåãîäíÿ äíåì ïîñïèøü… À ïîòîì ìû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì, ëàäíî? – Êðèñ êèâàë, ïîêà Ãàððè, óãîâàðèâàÿ åãî, ñëîâíî ðåáåíêà, àïïàðèðîâàë èõ îáîèõ â áîëüøóþ è ñâåòëóþ êâàðòèðêó Êðèñà. 

Òàì Ãàððè îòïðàâèë íåñ÷àñòíîãî âëþáëåííîãî êóïàòüñÿ, à ñàì áûñòðî ñîîðóäèë åìó äîâîëüíî ëåãêèé çàâòðàê. Íå çíàÿ, êàê äîëãî Êðèñ íå åë, îí íå õîòåë íàâðåäèòü åìó ñëèøêîì ãðóáîé ïèùåé.  Íàïîèâ âÿëî îòáèâàþùåãîñÿ àãåíòà ñîííûìè êàïëÿìè è, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî îí ìèðíî çàñíóë, Ãàððè âûøåë èç ñïàëüíîé â îãðîìíóþ êîìíàòó, îáúåäèíèâøóþ âñå ïðî÷èå ïîìåùåíèÿ êâàðòèðû â îäíî íåâåðîÿòíî ñëîæíîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî. 

Ïîëû è ïîòîëêè ðàçíîãî óðîâíÿ, íåâåðîÿòíî èçãèáàþùèåñÿ ñòåíû, ñëîæíåéøèì îáðàçîì ðàññòàâëåííàÿ ìåáåëü – ýòî áûë ñàì Êðèñ. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä, îòêðûòûé è ïîíÿòíûé, à íà ñàìîì äåëå – î÷åíü ñëîæíûé è î÷åíü ðàíèìûé ÷åëîâåê. Ñëèøêîì ðàíèìûé.

Ñëåãêà çëÿñü íà Äýíà, Ãàððè íå ñïåøèë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Øòàá. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, âèíû Äýíèåëà çäåñü íå áûëî, ñðûâàòüñÿ íà íåãî áûëî áû íåïðàâèëüíî, è þíîøà ðåøèë íåìíîãî óñïîêîèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû íå äîâåñòè ñëó÷àéíî äî ññîðû. 

×óæèå ïðîáëåìû íåìíîãî îòâëåêëè Ãàððè îò åãî ñîáñòâåííûõ òåðçàíèé è ñòðàííûì îáðàçîì ïðèîáîäðèëè. Ñëîâíî, óòåøàÿ Êðèñà, îí óñïåë óáåäèòü è ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî âñå îáÿçàòåëüíî íàëàäèòñÿ. È ÷òî àãåíòàì Òàéíîé êàíöåëÿðèè îò÷àèâàòüñÿ íå ê ëèöó. 

Îí âçÿë ñ îäíîé èç ïîëîê ìàëåíüêóþ øêàòóëêó è îòêðûë åå. Âíóòðè ïîÿâèëèñü òàíöóþùèå ôèãóðêè, çàçâó÷àëà ìóçûêà. Îí ïåðåâåðíóë åå è óâèäåë äàðñòâåííóþ íàäïèñü: «_Ëþáèìîìó Êðèñè îò åãî ñëàäåíüêîé Ëèëè_». Õìûêíóâ, Ãàððè ïîñòàâèë øêàòóëêó îáðàòíî.   

Íà ýòîé æå ïîëêå îáíàðóæèëñÿ åùå öåëûé íàáîð ñóâåíèð÷èêîâ ïîäîáíîãî ðîäà è âñå – ïîäïèñàíû. Ïîõîæå, Êðèñ ñîáðàë öåëóþ êîëëåêöèþ. Â îñíîâíîì âñå ýòè ìèëûå âåùèöû áûëè ïîäïèñàíû æåíñêèìè èìåíàìè è íåðåäêî ñîäåðæàëè äîâîëüíî îòêðîâåííûå ôðàçû. Ãàððè óæàñíî ïîêðàñíåë, ïðî÷èòàâ ïîäðîáíîå îïèñàíèå òîãî, ÷òî íåêàÿ Ìåëëè ïðîñèëà ñ íåé ñäåëàòü ïðè ïåðâîé æå îêàçèè, è áûñòðî ïîñòàâèë ñòàòóýòêó â âèäå òèãðà íà ïîëî÷êó. 

Áûëî è íåñêîëüêî ìóæñêèõ èìåí. Íåêèé Äæåéìñ, íàïðèìåð, ïîäàðèë ñòðàííóþ êîìïîçèöèþ: ïîñòàâëåííóþ âåðòèêàëüíî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó îáâèâàëè äâå çìåè. Ëîìàÿ ãîëîâó íàä çíà÷åíèåì ñòðàííîé âåùè, Ãàððè â òî æå âðåìÿ íå ïåðåñòàâàë íåîñîçíàííî âîðîøèòü â ïàìÿòè âñå, ñâÿçàííîå ñ Äðàêî è äðóãèìè Ëèøåííûìè ïðàâ. Ïàëî÷êà. 

Âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ïîõèùåííóþ ñ ïîìîùüþ øêàòóëêè, òàê è íå íàøëè. Âîð – ÷èñòîêðîâíûé èç Ëèøåííûõ. Åùå îäèí çàãîâîðùèê? À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?!

À çà÷åì èì ïàëî÷êà? 

×åãî íåëüçÿ ñäåëàòü ñ ïîìîùüþ çåëèé èëè èñêóññòâåííî óñèëåííûõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé, êàê ó Äðàêî?  Ôîêóñèðîâêà. Íåëüçÿ òî÷íî ïîðàçèòü öåëü.

Íåò, íà ñàìîì äåëå, ïàëî÷êà ïîçâîëÿëà åùå î÷åíü ìíîãîå. Íî ñòîèëî ëè ðèñêîâàòü ðàäè, ñêàæåì, âîçìîæíîñòè ëåâèòèðîâàòü ïðåäìåòû èëè çàíèìàòüñÿ òðàíñôèãóðàöèåé?  Âðÿä ëè. 

Ïî÷òè íàâåðíÿêà, ïàëî÷êà íóæíà áûëà äëÿ çàêëèíàíèé. Òðåáóþùèõ òî÷íîñòè çàêëèíàíèé. Íàïðèìåð, ñìåðòåëüíûõ. Êðóöèî, Àâàäà Êåäàâðà, Èìïåðèî – âñå òðè Íåïîçâîëèòåëüíûõ Çàêëÿòèÿ íå ñðàáîòàþò, åñëè ýíåðãèÿ íå óäàðèò îäíèì ëó÷îì. Õîðîøî ñôîêóñèðîâàííûì ëó÷îì. 

Óáèéñòâî? Ïî÷åìó íåò. 

Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë â Øòàá. 

***

- Àëàñòîð! – Ãàððè âëåòåë ê øåôó è ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ñòóë íàïðîòèâ.

- Àëàñòîð, ýòî çàãîâîð! 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ãàððè? 

- ß ïîíÿë!! Îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ óáèòü! Òî åñòü, íå ïîíÿë, íî ìíå òàê _êàæåòñÿ_… - âîëøåáíîå ñëîâî áûëî ïðîèçíåñåíî, è Àëàñòîð ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ãîðàçäî âíèìàòåëüíåå.

- À òåïåðü äàâàé ïî ïîðÿäêó… - Ãàððè, òî è äåëî ñáèâàÿñü, óõîäÿ â äîëãèå îòñòóïëåíèÿ è ïåðåáèâàÿ ñàì ñåáÿ, ðàññêàçàë âñå, ÷òî óñïåë óçíàòü î ïðåäïîëàãàåìîì çàãîâîðå Ëèøåííûõ, óáèéñòâå äâîèõ èç íèõ è … î Äðàêî. Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ áîëüøå íè÷åãî ñêðûâàòü.

- Âèäèìî, ÿ ñîâåðøèë îøèáêó, - óíûëî çàêîí÷èë Ãàððè. – Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàñëóæèë… Ïîöåëóé. – ñêàçàë è âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ëåäÿíàÿ âîëíà ïðîòåñòà ïðîòèâ ýòèõ óæàñíûõ ñëîâ çàñòàâèëà êîæó ïîêðûòüñÿ ìóðàøêàìè, à ñåðäöå ñæàëîñü. – Ïîöåëóé. – Íàçëî ñåáå ïîâòîðèë îí åùå ðàç.

- Ó òåáÿ åñòü äîêàçàòåëüñòâà? 

- ×òî? 

- Ó òåáÿ åñòü äîêàçàòåëüñòâà õîòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü èç òîãî, ÷òî òû ðàññêàçàë? – Ìîóäè îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, åãî âîëøåáíûé ãëàç áóêâàëüíî ñâåðëèë Ãàððè, ïðîñâå÷èâàÿ íàñêâîçü. Ãàððè, îøàðàøåííûé, â îáùåì-òî, ëîãè÷íûì âîïðîñîì, çàìåð. 

- Òåëà òåõ äâîèõ, - íà÷àë ïåðå÷èñëÿòü îí, - øêàòóëêà, ïðîïàâøàÿ ïàëî÷êà, Ìàëôîé ñáåæàë – è ñðàçó òåõ äâîèõ óáèëè. 

- È ãäå çäåñü çàãîâîð? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ìîóäè.

- Íî Ìàëôîé!..

- Ñëîâà Ìàëôîÿ? Òû åìó âåðèøü? Íî îí è ñàì íè÷åãî òîëêîì íå çíàë, âåäü òàê? – Ãàððè óäðó÷åííî ìîë÷àë. Îí áûë ÓÂÅÐÅÍ, íî… à ÷òî, åñëè îí îøèáñÿ? 

- Ïîñëóøàé, íó â ÷åì ñìûñë «çàãîâîðà»? Ãîðñòêà þíöîâ ñ îäíîé ïàëî÷êîé íà âñåõ? ×òî îíè ìîãóò? Ïåðåâîðîò ñîâåðøèòü? Ãàððè, êîãäà îáû÷íûå âåäüìû è âîëøåáíèêè êîñÿòñÿ íà Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ, êàê íà èñ÷àäèÿ àäà, ÿ åùå ìîãó èõ ïîíÿòü. Íî òû…  Íåóæåëè îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî êàæóòñÿ òåáå ÷óäîâèùàìè, ñïîñîáíûìè íà âñå? È òû ãîòîâ èõ  îáâèíÿòü òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî îíè – îòâåðæåííûå? Îíè ïîëó÷èëè ñâîå íàêàçàíèå. Ïîâåðü, áûòü èçãîåì – ýòî õóäøàÿ èç áåä. – Ìîóäè õìûêíóë, è Ãàððè ñìóùåííî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà íåãî. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Àëàñòîð òî÷íî çíàë, î ÷åì ãîâîðèë. Åìó î æèçíè èçãîÿ áûëî èçâåñòíî ëó÷øå, ÷åì äðóãèì. Äóðíîé õàðàêòåð, îòòàëêèâàþùàÿ âíåøíîñòü è øîêèðóþùàÿ ìàíåðà ïîâåäåíèÿ – åãî íå ëþáèëè. 

- Òû çàïðåùàåøü ìíå çàíèìàòüñÿ ýòèì? ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ íàïàñòü… 

- Íà ìàãà èëè âîëøåáíèêà? Ñ ÷óæîé ïàëî÷êîé? – Àëàñòîð óëûáíóëñÿ, - Íåò, ÿ íå çàïðåùàþ òåáå íè÷åãî. Ìîæåò, îíè è ñóìàñøåäøèå. – îí óñìåõíóëñÿ îáèæåííîìó âèäó Ãàððè. – Ïîñëóøàé, åñëè òû _÷óâñòâóåøü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî â ýòîì åñòü, äåéñòâóé. – îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. – Íî òû îáèæåí. Ðàññåðæåí. Ìàëôîé âûâåë òåáÿ èç ðàâíîâåñèÿ… òû óâåðåí, ÷òî òû íå óáåäèë ñåáÿ â åãî âèíîâíîñòè? È âèíîâíîñòè îñòàëüíûõ çàîäíî? – Ãàððè ìîë÷àë. Îí íå çíàë.  Ìîóäè âçäîõíóë: _

- Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, òû, íàâåðíîå, äîëæåí ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Õîòÿ áû äëÿ ñåáÿ. – Ãàððè êèâíóë è âûøåë.

***

Â ãîñòèíîé Äýí ÷òî-òî îáñóæäàë ñ Ðîóç. Êîãäà îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, îí êàê-òî ñëèøêîì ïîñïåøíî  óñòàâèëñÿ íà âõîäÿùåãî. Ãàððè áûë ãîòîâ ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî óâèäåë òåíü ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ â òåìíûõ ãëàçàõ. Îí ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ ñ îáîèìè. Âîçìîæíî, ñ Äýíîì –èçëèøíå ñóõî. Âñå-òàêè, îí ìîã áû è íå çíàêîìèòü áåäíîãî Êðèñà ñî ñâîåé ïàññèåé. Âåäü ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò, ÷òî òîò ÷óâñòâóåò. 

Äýí êàøëÿíóë è îñòîðîæíî çàäàë âîïðîñ:

- Ãàððè, òû íå âèäåë ñåãîäíÿ Êðèñà?  Íèêòî íå çíàåò, ãäå îí. – Àãà. Â ãîëîñå-òî òùàòåëüíî ñêðûâàåìîå áåñïîêîéñòâî. ×òî, íå òàê óæ è ðàâíîäóøåí? À ñåé÷àñ ïðîâåðèì!

- Äîìà, - Ãàððè íåáðåæíî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - ñïèò. 

- Ñïèò? – èçóìèëñÿ Äýí óæå ñîâåðøåííî îòêðûòî, - îí ÷òî, çàáîëåë? 

- Âîâñå íåò, óñòàë ïðîñòî… ÿ îñòàâèë åãî îòäîõíóòü, à ñàì âñå  æå ïðèøåë íà ðàáîòó. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ âûíîñëèâåå. Êðèñ î÷åíü õðóïêèé. È ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé. – Ãàððè ñâèðåïî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Äýíà, ïîòîì îòâåðíóëñÿ è ïîäñåë íà äèâàí ê Ðîóç, âîâëåêàÿ åå â áåñåäó. 

Âûðàæåíèå øîêà, ïåðåõîäÿùåãî â îáèäó è… âîçìîæíî?  ðåâíîñòü, íà ëèöå Äýíà äîñòàâèëè åìó íè ñ ÷åì íå ñðàâíèìîå óäîâîëüñòâèå.

Ðîóç ïðèíÿëàñü ðàññêàçûâàòü åìó î â÷åðàøíèõ ïëåííèêàõ. Âñå îíè äî ñèõ ïîð íàõîäèëèñü â ãëóáîêîé êîìå, õîòÿ íàïàâøèé íà Ãàððè, ñàìûé ìîëîäåíüêèé (òóò Ðîóç ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëà), óæå ïîòèõîíüêó ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ! È ýòî íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî åìó áîëüøå âñåõ äîñòàëîñü – è îò àíèìàãà, è îò Äýíà. Çàãàäêà. 

Ê òîìó æå íèêàê íå ïîëó÷àëîñü âûÿñíèòü, çà÷åì ýòà ãðóïïà âîîáùå ïðèáûëà â Ëîíäîí. Ïðè íèõ íå áûëî îáíàðóæåíî àáñîëþòíî íè÷åãî çàïðåòíîãî. Ìîæåò, óñïåëè ñïðÿòàòü? Ðîóç ñåé÷àñ ïðîâåðÿëà èìåííî ýòî.

Ãàððè ñ áîëüøèì èíòåðåñîì âûñëóøàë ðàññêàç. Ðóêà óòðîì óæå ïåðåñòàëà áîëåòü, à Êðèñ äàæå ñíÿë ïîâÿçêè. ÍÀ ìåñòå ðàíû îñòàëîñü áîëüøîå òåìíî-áîðäîâîå ïÿòíî, êîòîðîå, âðîäå áû, äîëæíî áûëî âñêîðå ñîéòè. 

Èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî èç âðåäíîñòè ïîñèäåâ ñ íèìè åùå íåìíîãî è âûäàâ ïàðó äâóñìûñëåííûõ ôðàç, îò êîòîðûõ Äýí ñëåãêà âçäðàãèâàë, Ãàððè ñ ðåçêî óëó÷øèâøèìñÿ íàñòðîåíèåì îòïðàâèëñÿ ê ñåáå. Îí åùå ïàðó äíåé íàçàä ïðèõâàòèë â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå ïîëíûé ñïèñîê Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ. Ñ àäðåñàìè. È òåïåðü ñîáèðàëñÿ ëè÷íî ïîîáùàòüñÿ ñ êàæäûì èç íèõ. Èäèîòñêàÿ çàòåÿ. Íî ëó÷øå îí ïðèäóìàòü íå ñìîã. 

***

Âå÷åðîì Ãàððè ìðà÷íî ïîäâîäèë èòîã. Òðèäöàòü ÷åëîâåê. Çà öåëûé äåíü!! À âðåìÿ óõîäèò… 

Âûìîòàâøèñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî, îí îòïðàâèëñÿ äîìîé è, ðàäè ðàçíîîáðàçèÿ, öåëèêîì ïîñâÿòèë ñåáÿ ðåìîíòíûì ðàáîòàì. Òî÷íåå, íàâåäåíèþ ïîñëåäíåãî ëîñêà: âûçâàííàÿ äíåì ñòðîèòåëüíàÿ áðèãàäà îòëè÷íî ïîñòàðàëàñü, âåðíóëà íà ìåñòî âñå êàìíè, çàíîâî ïîêðàñèëà ñòåíû è äàæå âîññòàíîâèëà ÷àñòü ìåáåëè. Ïîìåíÿâ òî, ÷òî ñ÷èòàë íóæíûì, Ãàððè ïîóæèíàë è ñ ÷àøêîé ÷àÿ óñòðîèëñÿ â áîëüøîì êðåñëå.

Ïðèñòðîèâ ñûòî ìóðëûêàþùåãî Ñíåéïà ó ñåáÿ íà êîëåíÿõ (**_ïðèì. ðåäàêòîðà__:__ Íå ëþäè, âû òîëüêî ñåáå ýòî ïðåäñòàâüòå! Ìóðëûêàþùèé Ñíåéï íà êîëåíÿõ ó Ãàððèêà! Äà âîîáùå ó êîãî áû òî íè áûëî íà êîëåíÿõ! Íå óäåðæàëàñü! ×åñòíî ñêàæó, 70 ñòðàíèö ÷åñòíî äåðæàëà ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ è ñêîáêè íå ñòàâèëà. Íî â ýòîì ìåñòå…), Ãàððè ðàññåÿííî ÷åðòèë çàãàäî÷íî âûãëÿäÿùèå ñõåìû íà ëèñòêå áóìàãè,  ïûòàÿñü ñîñòàâèòü ñïèñîê âîçìîæíûõ «öåëåé» çàãîâîðùèêîâ. Íó, êîãî îíè áîëüøå âñåõ íåíàâèäÿò? _**

Ñïèñîê ïîëó÷èëñÿ âíóøèòåëüíûé. Ñî ñäåðæàííîé ãîðäîñòüþ Ãàððè âíåñ â ïåðâóþ äåñÿòêó ñåáÿ, ëþáèìîãî. Ïîæàëóé, _òàêàÿ ïîïóëÿðíîñòü åìó äàæå ëüñòèëà. Ãðîçà òåìíûõ ìàãîâ. _

Çâîíîê â äâåðü ïî÷òè èñïóãàë åãî (íåò-íåò, íå òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî áûë ãîëîñ áàíøè): íåóæåëè åùå êòî-òî óìåð? Îí ðâàíóëñÿ ê äâåðè, êîòåíîê êóâûðêíóëñÿ â âîçäóõå è ñ ãëóõèì çâóêîì ïðèçåìëèëñÿ íà êîâåð. Èñòîøíûé îð ïðåäóïðåäèë Ãàððè, ÷òî Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï â ÿðîñòè, è ëó÷øå áû ãàäêîìó Ïîòòåðó íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ! 

«_Ïÿòüäåñÿò î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà_» - ïðèêèíóë Ãàððè, ðàñïàõèâàÿ äâåðü. Íèêîãî! ×òî çà?… 

Ñ ëåãêèì øîðîõîì ïëàù-íåâèäèìêà ñêîëüçíóë âíèç.

- Ïðèâåò. – ñêàçàë Äðàêî è êðèâî óëûáíóëñÿ. – Ìîæíî?..

***

Ãàððè àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü øèðå, åùå íå äî êîíöà âåðÿ, ÷òî âñå ýòî ïðîèñõîäèò íà ñàìîì äåëå. Äðàêî êà÷íóëñÿ çà íèì, êàê-òî íåóâåðåííî ñäåëàë øàã, äðóãîé… è ñòàë îñåäàòü íà ïîë, áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàÿñü óõâàòèòüñÿ çà äâåðü. Íåñìîòðÿ íà óäèâëåíèå, áûñòðàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íå ïîäâåëà Ãàððè.   
  
Ìîëíèåíîñíîå äâèæåíèå, ïàðà ñëîâ, è Äðàêî çàâèñ â âîçäóõå, íàäåæíî ïîääåðæèâàåìûé ìàãèåé. Ïîäîáðàâ ïëàù, Ãàððè çàõëîïíóë äâåðü è ïîïÿòèëñÿ ê ãîñòèíîé, óâëåêàÿ çà ñîáîé áåçâîëüíîå òåëî. Äðàêî íå øåâåëèëñÿ, îí, ïîõîæå, ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå.   
  
«_Íàêëåâûâàåòñÿ òðàäèöèÿ. Ìàëôîþ, íàâåðíîå, ïîíðàâèëîñü ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ äîìà â áåññîçíàòåëüíîì ñîñòîÿíèè_».   
  
ßðîñòü ïîäíèìàëàñü â ãðóäè óäóøëèâîé âîëíîé. «_Êàê îí ñìååò ÿâëÿòüñÿ ñþäà? Ýòî äàæå íå áåçðàññóäñòâî, ýòî íåïðîõîäèìàÿ òóïîñòü! Íåóæåëè îí åùå íà ÷òî-òî íàäååòñÿ??!».   
  
Íî ââîëþ îòäàòüñÿ ãíåâó ìåøàëî íåêîòîðàÿ ðàñòåðÿííîñòü: Ãàððè ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. È óæ òåì áîëåå áûë èçóìëåí ýòèì ñòðàííûì îáìîðîêîì.   
  
Î êîòåíêå Ãàððè è íå âñïîìíèë. Âïðî÷åì, Ïðîôåññîð è ñàì íå ñïåøèë î ñåáå íàïîìèíàòü. Òî ëè ïðîíèêñÿ òîðæåñòâåííîñòüþ ìîìåíòà… Õì. Â ýòî êòî-íèáóäü âåðèò? Íàâåðíîå, òîëüêî Ãàððè. Íå ïîæàëåòü áû.   
  
Ãàððè îïóñòèë Äðàêî íà äèâàí è, íàêîíåö, ñóìåë åãî êàê ñëåäóåò ðàññìîòðåòü.   
Çðåëèùå åãî óæàñíóëî. Ïîëóòüìà íå äàëà åìó çàìåòèòü ñðàçó î÷åâèäíåéøåé âåùè: Ìàëôîÿ èçáèëè.   
Íå ñëèøêîì óìåëî, íî, î÷åâèäíî, ñ áîëüøèì ñòàðàíèåì. Âñå ëèöî áûëî ïîêðûòî æóò÷àéøåãî âèäà ñèíÿêàìè, ãóáû ïîëîïàëèñü ïîä óäàðàìè, ñòðàííîãî âèäà öàðàïèíû ïðè÷óäëèâîé ïàóòèíîé ëåãëè íà áëåäíóþ êîæó. Ïðàâûé ãëàç ïî÷òè ñîâåðøåííî çàïëûë, à íà øåå âèäíåëàñü øèðîêàÿ êðàñíàÿ ïîëîñà, ïîêðûòàÿ ïîäñîõøåé êîðî÷êîé.  
Îäåæäà ñêðûâàëà âñå îñòàëüíîå, íî Ãàððè ïî÷åìó-òî áûë óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî òàì äåëî îáñòîÿëî íå ëó÷øå.   
  
Ãíåâ èñ÷åç, ñëîâíî åãî è íå áûëî. Ñåé÷àñ áûëî íå âðåìÿ äëÿ ÿðîñòíûõ äîïðîñîâ è âûÿñíåíèÿ èñòèíû. Ñíà÷àëà ñëåäóåò æåðòâó âûëå÷èòü, à ïîòîì óæå ïûòàòü – ñïðîñèòå ëþáîãî ïàëà÷à, îí ïîäòâåðäèò.   
  
Ãàððè ðâàíóëñÿ ê øêàô÷èêó ñ íåìíîãèìè èìåâøèìèñÿ ó íåãî äîìà çåëüÿìè. Âûáðàâ îáåçáîëèâàþùåå ïîñèëüíåå, îí ïîïðîáîâàë çàñòàâèòü Äðàêî âûïèòü åãî. Íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè. Ïîáîÿâøèñü, ÷òî òàê îí óòîïèò ñâîåãî «ïàöèåíòà», ïîïðîñòó çàëèâ ñíàäîáüå â äûõàòåëüíîå ãîðëî, Ãàððè ïðèâåë Äðàêî â ñîçíàíèå çàêëèíàíèåì.   
  
Áëîíäèí äåðíóëñÿ è ãëóõî çàñòîíàë îò áîëè. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà âîé æèâîòíîãî, íî íèêàê íå íà çâóêè, êîòîðûå ñïîñîáåí èçäàâàòü ÷åëîâåê. Äðàêî ñóäîðîæíî çàêàøëÿëñÿ, â óãîëêå ãóá ïîêàçàëàñü ñâåæàÿ êðîâü. Ïîòîì îí ìåäëåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, âèäèìî, äîñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå ýòèì íå ñëèøêîì ïðèÿòíûå îùóùåíèÿ, è îò÷åòëèâî ïðîèçíåñ:   
- Âûëå÷è èëè óáåé. Ìíå âñå ðàâíî.   
  
Îñòîðîæíî ïðîñóíóâ ëàäîíü ïîä ñâåòëîâîëîñóþ ãîëîâó, Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïðèïîäíÿë åå, ñ ñîäðîãàíèåì îùóòèâ ëèïêóþ êðîâü, ñêëåèâøóþ ìÿãêèå ïðÿäè. Òåïåðü îí ñíîâà ïîäíåñ ê ðàçáèòûì ãóáàì Ìàëôîÿ ñòàêàí è, íàïðÿæåííî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ïîäåðíóòûå ïåëåíîé, ïî÷òè áåëûå ñåé÷àñ, ãëàçà, ïðèêàçàë:   
- Ïåé. – Äðàêî ïîêîðíî ñäåëàë ãëîòîê è íå ñäåðæàë ìó÷èòåëüíîé ãðèìàñû, êîãäà ýòî ïðîñòîå äâèæåíèå îòäàëîñü óæàñíîé áîëüþ â ïîêàëå÷åííîì ãîðëå.   
  
Íî çåëüå íà÷àëî äåéñòâîâàòü ïî÷òè ñðàçó, è óæå ÷åðåç ìèíóòó îí ñëåãêà îáìÿê, ðàññëàáèâøèñü. Ðåøèâ, ÷òî òåïåðü ìîæíî çàíÿòüñÿ ãëàâíûì, Ãàððè ïàëüöàìè ïðèîòêðûë ðîò Äðàêî è ïðèíÿëñÿ àêêóðàòíî âîäèòü èìè, ïðîâåðÿÿ, âñå ëè çóáû íà ìåñòå. Ìàëôîé áåç ñâîåé óëûáêè ëèøèëñÿ áû íåìàëîé äîëè î÷àðîâàíèÿ, òàê ÷òî ñëåäîâàëî äåéñòâîâàòü áûñòðî: ÷åì áîëüøå âðåìåíè óñïåâàëî ïðîéòè, òåì ñëîæíåå ñòàíîâèëîñü ìàãèåé «âåðíóòü íà ìåñòî» çóáû.   
  
Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ìÿãêîå, ïî÷òè èãðèâîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ÿçûêà ê ïàëüöàì, è èçóìëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, à òîò ïîñïåøíî îïóñòèë ðåñíèöû, ñêðûâàÿ áëåñíóâøóþ â ãëàçàõ èñêîðêó. Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ è çàáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèÿ, óìåíüøàÿ, à òî è âîâñå ñâîäÿ íà íåò ïîâðåæäåíèÿ, ïðè÷èíåííûå ëèöó Ìàëôîÿ.   
  
Êîíå÷íî, ðàçóìíåå áûëî áû ñïåðâà ïîñìîòðåòü, êàêèå áîëåå ñåðüåçíûå ïîâðåæäåíèÿ ó íåãî åñòü. Íî âèäåòü ýòè ãëàçà íà òàê áåçæàëîñòíî èçóðîäîâàííîì ëèöå…   
Ãàððè ïðîñòî ñòàðàëñÿ äåéñòâîâàòü áûñòðåå.   
  
Íàêîíåö, îí ñíîâà ïðèïîäíÿë Äðàêî â âîçäóõ è âûòàùèë èç ÿùèêà äëèííûé óçêèé íîæ, î÷åíü êðàñèâûé è î÷åíü îñòðûé, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ áûëî ãîðàçäî âàæíåå. Äðàêî çàâèñ íà óðîâíå ïîÿñà Ãàððè è èç-ïîä ïîëóîïóùåííûõ âåê íàáëþäàë çà þíîøåé, ïðèáëèæàþùèìñÿ ê íåìó ñ ñàìûì ðåøèòåëüíûì âèäîì... è îñòðûì ëåçâèåì â ðóêàõ.   
  
Ìàëôîé ïîïðîáîâàë óñìåõíóòüñÿ, êîãäà ñàìûé êîí÷èê îòìåííî çàòî÷åííîé ïîëîñêè ñòàëè êîñíóëñÿ åãî ãîðëà.   
Ãàððè, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî õìóðÿñü, ïîääåë øîâ íà ðóêàâå ðóáàøêå è ñòàë àêêóðàòíî ðàñïàðûâàòü òêàíü. Íà ÷åðíîì õëîïêå êðîâü áûëà íå âèäíà, íî ñåé÷àñ Ãàððè ñ áåñïîêîéñòâîì ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà âñÿ áóêâàëüíî ïðîìîêëà, ïðîïèòàëàñü äðàãîöåííîé æèäêîñòüþ.   
Ñðåçàâ ðóêàâ, Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë è ïðè÷èíó – äëèííóþ ðàíó ñ íåðîâíûìè êðàÿìè. Îò ïëå÷à è äî ñàìîãî ëîêòÿ. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ïðèíÿëñÿ çà äåëî.   
  
×åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ Äðàêî, èñêóïàííûé, ïåðåâÿçàííûé ÷èñòûìè áèíòàìè è äàæå ñèìâîëè÷åñêè îäåòûé â õàëàò Ãàððè, ëåæàë íà «ñâîåé» êðîâàòè, çàñòåëåííîé ÷èñòûìè ïðîñòûíÿìè, è ãåðîè÷åñêè áîðîëñÿ ñî ñíîì: îáåçáîëèâàþùåå èìåëî è òàêîé ýôôåêò. - Íó à òåïåðü ïîïðîáóé îáúÿñíèòüñÿ, - ëåäÿíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîöåäèë Ãàððè, çàìåðøèé â íàïðÿæåííîé ïîçå ó ñàìîé äâåðè.   
  
- Òåáå ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíî? – êàðòèííî èçóìèëñÿ Äðàêî. Ãàððè äàæå ïîæàëåë, ÷òî òàê òùàòåëüíî èçáàâèë åãî îò âñåõ ïîâðåæäåíèé, ìåøàâøèõ ãîâîðèòü. Ãîëîñ áûë åùå íåìíîãî õðèïëûì – èç-çà ðàíû íà ãîðëå, íî âïîëíå áîäðûì.   
- Ìàëôîé, íå èãðàé ñî ìíîé. – ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè.   
- «Ìàëôîé»? Ãàððè, ìèëûé, äà òû ñåðäèøüñÿ… - ñëàäêî ïðîïåë (íó, ñêîðåå – ïðîõðèïåë) Äðàêî. Ãàððè ïîäëåòåë ê íåìó è çàìàõíóëñÿ… Ñåðûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ âåñåëîé ÿðîñòüþ. «Íó äàâàé æå!».   
- Òåáå ÷òî, æèòü íàäîåëî?   
- Íåò. Åñëè áû íàäîåëî, ÿ îñòàëñÿ áû òàì, îòêóäà ïðèøåë.   
- Êàê òû ïîñìåë ñáåæàòü?! – íó, íàêîíåö. «_Ñ ýòîãî è ñëåäîâàëî íà÷èíàòü, à Ãàððè? Òîëüêî âîò èíòîíàöèè êàê-òî… íå òîãî. Èñòåðè÷íûå_». Ïîòòåð äîñàäëèâî ïîìîðùèëñÿ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îò ðàñòåðÿííîñòè âåäåò ñåáÿ íå ñëèøêîì ïðàâèëüíî. Ñîâñåì íå êàê ãðîçíûé àâðîð, ñõâàòèâøèé ïðåñòóïíèêà.   
  
- À òû æäàë, ÷òî ÿ ñòàíó ïîñëóøíûì ìàëåíüêèì çâåðüêîì? Âðîäå ýòîãî èäèîòñêîãî êîòåíêà? È áóäó ñïîêîéíî æäàòü, ïîêà òåáå íàñêó÷ó, è òû îòïðàâèøü ìåíÿ â Àçêàáàí? Èëè ïîêà òåáå âäðóã ñòóêíåò â ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÿ âñå-òàêè ïðåñòóïíèê? Èëè ïîêà òâîè äðóæêè íå ðåøàò ýòîãî çà òåáÿ? Ïîòòåð, íå áóäü íàèâíûì. ß íè íà ñåêóíäó íå îñòàâëÿë ìûñëè î ïîáåãå. – Äðàêî ãîâîðèë ñïîêîéíî è êàê-òî ðàâíîäóøíî.   
«_Íè íà ñåêóíäó_». Âîò òàê. À òû íà ÷òî-òî íàäåÿëñÿ, äîâåð÷èâûé êðåòèí. «__Íè íà ñåêóíäó».   
- Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî òåáÿ òåïåðü æäåò, - Ãàððè äàæå íå ñïðàøèâàë, îí êîíñòàòèðîâàë ôàêò. – È âñå æå òû ïðèøåë.   
- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðåäëîæåíèå.   
- Ìàëôîé, òåáÿ ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî óäàðèëè ïî ãîëîâå… - ñ äåëàíûì ñî÷óâñòâèåì ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè. – Òû áðåäèøü.   
- ß â ñâîåì óìå. È ÿ ìîãó òåáå ïðåäëîæèòü êîå-÷òî â îáìåí íà ñâîþ ñâîáîäó.   
- ß â èçóìëåíèè. ×òî æå ó òåáÿ òàêîå åñòü? – ïðîöåäèë Ãàððè.   
- Èíôîðìàöèÿ î çàãîâîðå, íàïðèìåð… - Äðàêî ìèëî óëûáíóëñÿ.   
- Âðåøü! – âûïàëèë Ãàððè, â âîëíåíèè ïîäàâøèñü âïåðåä.   
- Çà÷åì? – Õì. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî. Îí æå ïîëó÷èò òî, ÷òî õî÷åò, òîëüêî åñëè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàññêàæåò ÷òî-òî âàæíîå. Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû ïîä èçóìëåííîå âîñêëèöàíèå Äðàêî:   
-Ïîòòåð?   
Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ ñ õðóñòàëüíûì ôëàêîíîì, ïðèìåðíî äî ñåðåäèíû íàïîëíåííûì ïðîçðà÷íîé æèäêîñòüþ.   
  
- Ñåé÷àñ òû âûïüåøü ýòî. Ñàì. Èëè ÿ ïðèìåíþ Èìïåðèî. – ñóõî îáúÿñíèë Ãàððè. À Äðàêî âåñåëî ôûðêíóë.   
- À ñìûñë, Ïîòòåð? Òû íå çíàåøü, î ÷åì ñïðàøèâàòü.   
- Î çàãîâîðå, ðàçóìååòñÿ, - âåæëèâî îáúÿñíèë åìó Ãàððè, ïîäõîäÿ áëèæå.   
- Òû íå ïîíÿë, Ïîòòåð. Íà âîïðîñ «î çàãîâîðå» ÿ îòâå÷ó. Íî ãëàâíîãî òû íå óçíàåøü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ñóìååøü çàäàòü íóæíûé âîïðîñ. Âñå íåìíîãî ñëîæíåå, ÷åì ýòî êàæåòñÿ òâîåìó ìàëåíüêîìó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó óìèøêó. Â ïðîøëûé ðàç ÿ ñóìåë ñêðûòü îò òåáÿ äîâîëüíî ìíîãîå, - Äðàêî ñàìîäîâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ, - è â ýòîò ðàç òîæå ñóìåþ, ïîâåðü. – Ëèöî Ãàððè áûëî íåïðîíèöàåìî è íå âûäàâàëî îáóðåâàâøèõ åãî ýìîöèé.   
  
Îí áûë â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè.   
Ëæåò Äðàêî èëè ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó? Êàê óçíàòü?   
- Ïî-òâîåìó, ÿ äîëæåí òåáå äîâåðÿòü?   
- Òû íè÷åãî íå òåðÿåøü. Çàãîâîð ñóùåñòâóåò, è òû äîëæåí ïîáåñïîêîèòüñÿ îá ýòîì. Èíà÷å, ïîâåðü íà ñëîâî, ñëó÷èòñÿ ÷òî-òî î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíîå…   
- Ãîâîðè, ÿ ñëóøàþ. – ñäàëñÿ Ãàððè, ïëþõàÿñü â êðåñëî. Äðàêî, ñîííûé, óñòàâøèé è ðàññëàáèâøèéñÿ íà ìÿãêèõ ïîäóøêàõ, íå ñóìåë ñäåðæàòü òîðæåñòâóþùóþ óõìûëêó. Êàê è ïîãàñèòü áëåñê â ãëàçàõ.   
- ß çíàë, ÷òî òû íå óñòîèøü, Ïîòòåð. – Êèâíóë îí è íà÷àë. – ÿ óæå ñêàçàë, ÷òî óòàèë îò òåáÿ ìíîãîå. Ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî: òû çàäàâàë ìíå âîïðîñû î òîì, ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, íî íè ðàçó íå ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ìîèìè ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿìè. À ó ìåíÿ äàâíî çðåëà äîãàäêà î òîì, êòî ìîã îðãàíèçîâàòü äðóãèõ Ëèøåííûõ è ðåøèòüñÿ íà ïîõèùåíèå ïàëî÷êè… À åùå ÿ çíàë, ó êîãî åñòü òàêàÿ øêàòóëêà. – Äðàêî ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ, óâèäåâ, êàê âûòÿíóëîñü ëèöî Ãàððè. – Þíûé Ëåñòðàíã, ïàïèíà ãîðäîñòü è ïðåäàííåéøèé ñëóãà Âîëüäåìîðòà. Áåçæàëîñòåí, èçâîðîòëèâ, áåñïðèíöèïåí. Åãî æäàëà òàêàÿ áëåñòÿùàÿ êàðüåðà, à âû, Ïîòòåð, âñå èñïîðòèëè. – â ãîëîñå Äðàêî çàçâó÷àëî èçäåâàòåëüñêîå ñî÷óâñòâèå. – Â íåì òàê è íå ïîÿâèëîñü ýòî òóïîå ñìèðåíèå, êîòîðîå îõâàòèëî ñòîëüêèõ èç íàñ. Íî íå èñ÷åçëà è áåøåíàÿ çëîáà, êàê â îñòàëüíûõ. Îí îñòàëñÿ ñàìèì ñîáîé. Îí âñåãäà æèë çà ñ÷åò íåíàâèñòè. À â ýòîò ðàç îí çà ñ÷åò íåå âûæèë. Ïîäîçðåíèÿ ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëèñü ñðàçó æå ïîñëå òîé âñòðå÷è, ÷òî-òî î÷åíü çíàêîìîå áûëî â òîì ÷åëîâåêå. Íî îêðåïëè òîëüêî ïîñëå òâîåãî ðàññêàçà. ß âèäåë ýòó øêàòóëêó ðåáåíêîì. È ñëûøàë åå èñòîðèþ. Çàáàâíàÿ âåùèöà.   
  
- È òû ñáåæàë, ÷òîáû ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íèì?   
- ß ñáåæàë, ÷òîáû âåðíóòü ñåáå ñâîáîäó. Ïîòòåð, ÿ íå äîâåðÿþ òåáå. Î, íåò, òû íå ñòàíåøü ëãàòü. Òû ÷åñòåí, íî ñëèøêîì îäåðæèì èäååé ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè. Òû äóìàåøü, ÿ íå âèäåë òâîåãî ëèöà, êîãäà òû çàäàë âîïðîñ îá óáèéñòâàõ? À ÿ îòâåòèë, ÷òî óáèâàë? Ýòî áûëî òàêîå çðåëèùå… ß äî ñèõ ïîð óäèâëåí, ÷òî òû íå óáèë _ìåíÿ_ ïîñëå ýòîãî. ß íå ñëèøêîì áîþñü óìåðåòü, Ïîòòåð. Íî ëèøèòüñÿ æèçíè ïî ÷üåé-òî ïðèõîòè, çàâèñåòü îò ïåðåìåí÷èâîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ è óðîäëèâîé òàòóèðîâêè ãðèôôèíäîðöà, - Äðàêî ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóë, - ïðåäïî÷èòàþ óìåðåòü îò ðóê àâðîðîâ.   
- Êàêèå ñòðàñòè, Ìàëôîé. ß ñåé÷àñ çàïëà÷ó. Òû îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ? Ýòî Ëåñòðàíã?   
- Äà, - êèâíóë Äðàêî, - è åùå øåñòåðî. Âêëþ÷àÿ òåõ äâîèõ, êîòîðûõ òû ïîäîçðåâàë.   
- Çà÷åì òû èõ óáèë? – áåñöâåòíûì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. – Òû ñäåëàë ýòî ñàì?   
- Óáèë? – Äðàêî äåéñòâèòåëüíî óäèâèëñÿ. – ß íèêîãî íå óáèâàë. Õîòÿ… - îí ñëåãêà ïîìðà÷íåë. – ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî èõ ñîáèðàþòñÿ äîïðîñèòü. Ìíå íàäî áûëî .. ïîêàçàòüñÿ ïîëåçíûì, ÷òîáû ñî ìíîé ñòàëè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. - îí çàìîëê, à ïîòîì ðàâíîäóøíî äîáàâèë. - Äà, òû ïðàâ. Ýòî ÿ èõ óáèë. Õîòü è íå ñîáñòâåííûìè ðóêàìè.   
- ×òî òû åùå çíàåøü? – òðåáîâàòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.   
- Êàê íàñ÷åò èìåíè õîðîøåãî äðóãà íàøèõ çàãîâîðùèêîâ èç ÷èñëà ìèíèñòåðñêèõ ðàáîòíèêîâ? – íàñìåøëèâî ïðåäëîæèë Äðàêî.   
- Êòî èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ïðåäàòåëü? – íàïðÿãñÿ Ãàððè. Åìó äî ïîñëåäíåãî íå õîòåëîñü âåðèòü…   
  
- Ãëîðèÿ.   
- ×òî? – Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, íî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïî÷òè íå óäèâëåí.   
Ñòðàííî. Äîëæåí áû áûòü.   
Êàêèå ó íåãî áûëè îñíîâàíèÿ ïîäîçðåâàòü åå â ÒÀÊÎÌ ïðåñòóïëåíèè? Äà, îíà ñêðûâàëà íåêîòîðûå ãðåøêè Äðàêî – íî ëèøü íåêîòîðûå. È äåëàëà ýòî èç… ïðèâÿçàííîñòè.   
  
- Îíè åé ïëàòèëè. Íåïëîõî, íàäî ñêàçàòü.   
- Îíè òåáå ýòî âñå ðàññêàçàëè? - íåäîâåð÷èâî íàõìóðèëñÿ Ãàððè, - ñ ÷åãî áû ýòî?   
- Íåò, êîíå÷íî. Î ÷åì-òî äîãàäàëñÿ, íà ÷òî-òî íàìåêíóëè… À Ãëîðèÿ. Íó, îíà ñàìà ÿâèëàñü. Âûáðàâøèñü îò òåáÿ, ÿ ñðàçó ïîåõàë ê Ëåñòðàíãó. Îáúÿñíÿòüñÿ. Îí äàæå îáðàäîâàëñÿ, ïîóãðîæàë ñëåãêà, íî òàê, âÿëî. À ïîòîì îòâåç ìåíÿ òóäà, ãäå îíè îáû÷íî ñîáèðàëèñü. Âñå áûëî òàê ìèëî. Ïîêà íå ïðèåõàëà Ãëîðèÿ. Îíà, â îòëè÷èå îò îñòàëüíûõ, ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà, ãäå ÿ ïðîâåë ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. È íå çàìåäëèëà îáúÿñíèòü îñòàëüíûì. Ñàì ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî íà÷àëîñü äàëüøå. – Äðàêî ñ áîëåçíåííîé óñìåøêîé ïîäíÿë ðóêó ê ëèöó. – Êðóöèî èì áûëî íåäîñòóïíî, çàòî ðåìíè è áîòèíêè – âïîëíå.   
  
- Ðåøèëè, ÷òî òû øïèîí?   
- Òî÷íî. Êðåòèíû. – Äðàêî ïðîèçíåñ ýòî ñ ãëóáî÷àéøèì ïðåçðåíèåì.   
- ×òî äàëüøå?   
- Õì… - çàäóìàëñÿ Äðàêî. – î÷íóëñÿ ÿ êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ. Îíè äîãîâàðèâàëèñü î ïîñëåäíèõ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿõ. Çàìåòèëè, ÷òî ÿ åùå æèâ. Êîãäà ÿ îïÿòü î÷íóëñÿ… - Äðàêî ïðîèçíåñ ýòî òàêèì ñêó÷àþùèì ãîëîñîì, ÷òî Ãàððè ñòàëî ñìåøíî, íåñìîòðÿ íà âåñü óæàñ ñèòóàöèè, - ñî ìíîé îñòàâàëèñü òîëüêî òðîå. Îñòàëüíûå êóäà-òî äåëèñü. ß ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà äâîå âûéäóò, - îí ïîïðîáîâàë ïîæàòü ïëå÷àìè, - è îãëóøèë òðåòüåãî. Íà ýòî ìåíÿ åùå õâàòèëî.   
- Ìàãèÿ áåç ïàëî÷êè?   
- Óñèëåííàÿ áîëüþ è ñòðàõîì.. . – óòî÷íèë Äðàêî. – ìåíÿ íå îáûñêèâàëè, òâîé ïëàù åùå ëåæàë â êàðìàíå. À åùå ÿ óêðàë ó íèõ ìåòëó. Âñå ðàâíî îíè åå òîæå ó êîãî-òî óêðàëè.   
- Òû ñìîã õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîíÿòü îá èõ ïëàíàõ? – çàäóì÷èâî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàçìûøëÿÿ íàä òåì, ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü.   
- Ïî÷òè âñå. – Ãàððè ðûâêîì ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, â ãëàçàõ âñïûõíóëà íàäåæäà. – Òàê òû íå âðàë?   
  
- Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ. Øàáàø â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå. Îíè áóäóò òàì.   
  
- Çà÷åì??   
- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ. – óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî. – ÿ æå ñêàçàë: «ïî÷òè», íî íå âñå. – Ãàððè âñêî÷èë è ïî÷òè âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû, íî íà ïîðîãå êðóòàíóëñÿ:   
- Íå ìîã ðàíüøå ñêàçàòü?!!   
- ß äóìàë, òåáå èíòåðåñíî è îñòàëüíîå. – õìûêíóë Äðàêî.   
- Ýòî âñå, ÷òî òû çíàåøü?   
- Ýòî âñå, ÷òî òåáÿ ìîæåò èíòåðåñîâàòü. – ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äðàêî. È Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë. ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò. Íàëîæèâ íà êîìíàòó ñ äåñÿòîê çàêëÿòèé. Áîëüøå íå óñïåë. Æàëêî._


	8. Ãëàâà 8

Ñïóñòÿ íåìíîãèì áîëåå ÷àñà  êâàðòèðà â îäíîì èç íå ñëèøêîì ðåñïåêòàáåëüíûõ ðàéîíîâ Ëîíäîíà áûëà ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåç ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ çàõâà÷åíà Äýíîì è Ðîóç. 

Ïî îïèñàíèþ Äðàêî îíè ëåãêî íàøëè íóæíîå ìåñòî è, íå âñòðåòèâ íèêàêîãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ, âîøëè âíóòðü. Ïî÷òè  ñðàçó íà÷àëàñü áåñïîðÿäî÷íàÿ ñòðåëüáà èç ìàããëîâñêîãî îðóæèÿ, êîòîðàÿ íå íà øóòêó ïåðåïóãàëà ÷èñòîêðîâíóþ âîëøåáíèöó – àíèìàãà, íî ó Äýíà âûçâàëà ðåàêöèþ â âèäå  ëåãêîé ïðåçðèòåëüíîé óñìåøêè è íàñòîÿùåãî âèõðÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ: çàùèòíûå áàðüåðû îñòàíîâèëè ïîëåò ïóëü, à  îãëóøàþùèå ëèøèëè èõ ïðîòèâíèêîâ âñÿêîé âîçìîæíîñòè ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. 

Êàê Äðàêî è ãîâîðèë, èõ áûëî òðîå. Îáûñêàâ íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé âñþ êâàðòèðó, è ïîâåñèâ ïàðî÷êó ñèãíàëüíûõ çàêëèíàíèé, êîòîðûå ïðåäóïðåäèëè áû Äýíà î ïîÿâëåíèè íîâûõ «ãîñòåé», ïàðî÷êà âìåñòå ñî ñâîèìè «æåðòâàìè» âåðíóëàñü â Øòàá.

Òàì â ïîëíîì ðàçãàðå øåë  âîåííûé ñîâåò. Àëàñòîð, íàêîíåö-òî, ïðîíèêñÿ ðàññêàçîì î çàãîâîðå è ïî÷òè ïîâåðèë: òåíü ñîìíåíèÿ åùå ñêîëüçèëà ïî åãî ëèöó, íî îí áåçðîïîòíî ñîãëàøàëñÿ ñ âîçáóæäåííîé ðå÷üþ Ãàððè. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî, ïðåäóïðåæäåííîå î âîçìîæíîñòè íàïàäåíèÿ, íàîáîðîò, ïðîðåàãèðîâàëî áîëåå ÷åì ñäåðæàííî. Âåæëèâî, íî âåñüìà ðåøèòåëüíî, âñå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ î ïîìîùè áûëè îòâåðãíóòû. 

Øàáàø ñîñòîèòñÿ. 

Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî îíè âîîáùå ñäåëàëè – ýòî âçÿëè îïèñàíèå ïðåñòóïíèêîâ è óñèëèëè îõðàíó. 

- Îíè ÷òî, ýòè èäèîòû, ñîâñåì áåñïå÷íûå? – êèïÿòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Ïðîñòî ñëåãêà íåðâíè÷àþò. Êàæåòñÿ, Ìèíèñòð ðåøèë, ÷òî ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ èìè ðóêîâîäèòü. – Õìûêíóë Àëàñòîð. – À ÿ åùå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìîãó âçÿòü îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ñèòóàöèþ ýòèì âå÷åðîì íà ñåáÿ, åñëè îíè ïåðåäàäóò ìíå âñå ïîëíîìî÷èÿ.

- Äà, ýòî áûë íåâåðíûé õîä, - ôûðêíóë Êðèñ. Îí ïðîñïàë âåñü äåíü è òåïåðü, êîãäà íàñòóïèëà íî÷ü, ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîðàçäî áîäðåå, ÷åì âñå îñòàëüíûå, óñòàâøèå çà äåíü. 

Êðèñ íåäàâíî  âåðíóëñÿ èç äîìà Ãàððè, ãäå èñïîëüçîâàë ìûñëåñëèâ, ÷òîáû  ïîëó÷èòü ó Äðàêî òî÷íóþ èíôîðìàöèþ î âíåøíîñòè çàãîâîðùèêîâ è èõ êâàðòèðå, à òåïåðü ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïðîñìàòðèâàë âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, ÷òîáû íå óïóñòèòü íè îäíîé äåòàëè. 

- Ðàçâå ýòî íå ãëóïî? Ìû íå ìîæåì íàéòè ÷åòâåðûõ Ëèøåííûõ!! ×åòûðåõ çàãîâîðùèêîâ!! Â ÷åì ñìûñë çàïðåùàòü èì ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàãèåé, åñëè îíè ìîãóò òàê ëåãêî ñìûòüñÿ? 

- À òû áû õîòåë ïîñòàâèòü èì êëåéìî ñî ñëåäÿùèìè ÷àðàìè? – õìóðî óòî÷íèë Ìîóäè. – Çíàåøü, Ãàððè, åùå íåìíîãî, è ÿ ïåðåñòàíó òåáÿ óâàæàòü. Åñëè òû íå ïîòðóäèøüñÿ ñëåäèòü çà ñâîèì ÿçûêîì. – Ïîðàæåííûé ãðóáûìè ñëîâàìè, õîòü è ïðîèçíåñåííûìè ñïîêîéíûì, ÷óòü íàñìåøëèâûì òîíîì, Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ… è âñòðåòèë ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä Ìîóäè. È îáû÷íûé, è âîëøåáíûé ãëàçà çàñòûëè, èçó÷àÿ áûñòðóþ ñìåíó ýìîöèé íà ëèöå Ãàððè. Ïîòòåð âñïûõíóë è îïóñòèë ãëàçà.

- Êëåéìî è ñëåäÿùèå ÷àðû. Âûäóìêà Âîëüäåìîðòà, äà? – Êðèñ âçäðîãíóë ïðè çâóêàõ ýòîãî, óæå äàâíî íå ñòðàøíîãî, íî âñå åùå âûçûâàþùåãî ñàìûå æóòêèå àññîöèàöèè èìåíè. 

- Äà. Êîòîðóþ **òû, -  Ìîóäè îñîáî âûäåëèë ýòî ñëîâî, - êàæåòñÿ, ñîáðàëñÿ ðåàëèçîâàòü. **

- Íî îíè æå ïðåñòóïíèêè! ß æå íå âñåì ïîäðÿä… - Ãàððè âñåðüåç ïåðåïóãàëñÿ, ïîíÿâ, ñ  êåì ñðàâíèë åãî Ìîóäè. È åùå áîëüøèé ñòðàõ âûçâàëî òî, ÷òî Àëàñòîð áûë àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ. Íåóæåëè òàê ïðîñòî ïåðåøàãíóòü íåâèäèìóþ ÷åðòó? 

Íåóæåëè òàê ëåãêî íà÷àòü äóìàòü, êàê… íó, êàê Âîëüäåìîðò. 

- È îíè ïëàòÿò çà ýòî. Ëèøåíèåì ìàãèè. – õîëîäíî îò÷åêàíèë Ìîóäè. - Âñå îñòàëüíîå – âñå ýòè äîïðîñû, íåîáõîäèìîñòü îò÷èòûâàòüñÿ – ëèøü ñðåäñòâà êîíòðîëÿ. À íå ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíîå íàêàçàíèå. È åñëè ïîëó÷àåòñÿ íàîáîðîò, åñëè äàæå áîëü îò ïîòåðè ïàëî÷êè êàæåòñÿ ñëàáåå óíèæåíèÿ  îò äåéñòâèé Íàäçèðàòåëåé, ýòî âèíà èñïîëíèòåëåé ïðèãîâîðà. Âèíà. – Òàêàÿ äîëãàÿ ðå÷ü óòîìèëà Ìîóäè, îí çàìîë÷àë è îòâåðíóëñÿ, äåìîíñòðèðóÿ íåæåëàíèå ïðîäîëæàòü ðàçãîâîð. À Ãàððè â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âñïîìíèë ñâîþ ïåðâóþ ðåàêöèþ, êîãäà îí óçíàë, ÊÒÎ áóäåò íà÷àëüíèêîì Êàíöåëÿðèè. Óäèâëåíèå. 

Îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî íà ýòó ðîëü ãðóáûé, ïðîñòîâàòûé íà âèä è çàöèêëåííûé íà «áäèòåëüíîñòè» Ìîóäè íå ãîäèòñÿ. ×òî äëÿ ðàñïóòûâàíèÿ ñëîæíûõ èíòðèã è ïðàâèëüíîãî ïîíèìàíèÿ ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî íóæåí êòî-òî äðóãîé. Áîëåå ìóäðûé. 

Ñ òîíêèì óìîì è ÷óòêèì ñåðäöåì.

Ñ òåõ ïîð óäèâëåíèå åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü èñïûòûâàòü ÷àñòî. È óäèâëÿëñÿ îí - ñåáå: ïî÷åìó îí íèêàê íå ìîæåò äî êîíöà ïîíÿòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà? Ñêîëüêî ó íåãî… ãðàíåé? È êàê åìó óäàåòñÿ  áûòü îäíîâðåìåííî  òàêèì… ðàçíûì? 

***

Äîïðîñ ïëåííèêîâ íè ê ÷åìó íå ïðèâåë. Âñå, ÷åãî îíè ñìîãëè äîáèòüñÿ – ýòî íåâåðîÿòíîå êîëè÷åñòâî äåòàëåé, ïîäðîáíûå îïèñàíèÿ ìåëêèõ è êðóïíûõ íàðóøåíèé, è  äî ñìåøíîãî ïàôîñíûå ðàññóæäåíèÿ î ìåñòè, êîòîðàÿ íàñòèãíåò è ïîêàðàåò âèíîâíûõ. Ñ åõèäíîé óõìûëêîé è íåñêðûâàåìûì òîðæåñòâîì â ãîëîñå âñå òðîå äîõîä÷èâî îáúÿñíèëè, ÷òî íå èìåþò íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î  òîì, ÷òî èìåííî çàäóìàë Ëåñòðàíã è åãî ïîìîùíèêè.

Íè èìåíè æåðòâû, íè ñïîñîáà ïîêóøåíèÿ. Íè-÷å-ãî.

Çàòî âåñüìà èíòåðåñíûì îêàçàëñÿ ðàññêàç î òîì, êàê áûëè îðãàíèçîâàíû çàãîâîðùèêè. Ëåñòðàíã – ïðèçíàííûé ëèäåð – íå ó÷àñòâîâàë íè â êàêèõ îïàñíûõ çàòåÿõ, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû åìó ïîâðåäèòü èëè íàâåñòè íà íåãî ïîäîçðåíèå. Îí è åùå îäèí Ëèøåííûé, íàäåëåííûé ñòàòóñîì áëèæàéøåãî ïîìîùíèêà, çàíèìàëèñü ðàçðàáîòêîé ïëàíà, êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì íàõîäèëè ñïîñîáû äîñòàòü íóæíóþ èíôîðìàöèþ, ðàçäàâàëè çàäàíèÿ è äîãîâàðèâàëèñü ñ Ãëîðèåé. 

Îñòàëüíûå ïÿòåðî çíàëè òîëüêî òî, ÷òî áûëî îáÿçàòåëüíî äëÿ âûïîëíåíèÿ î÷åðåäíîé ìèññèè. Íî õàðàêòåð âûïîëíÿåìûõ èìè ïîðó÷åíèé  áûë ðàçíûì. Âñå ñàìîå îïàñíîå è ðèñêîâàííîå ïîðó÷àëîñü âñåãî äâîèì… Òåì ñàìûì äâîèì. 

Ýéôåëü è   Àêåðëè  - èõ ñìåðòíûé ïðèãîâîð áûë ïîäïèñàí çàäîëãî äî òîãî, êàê îíè ñòàëè î ÷åì-òî äîãàäûâàòüñÿ. Ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî àâðîðû çàèíòåðåñîâàëèñü áû èìè, äàæå íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðèêðûòèå ñî ñòîðîíû Ãëîðèè, òàê îíî è ñëó÷èëîñü. 

À îíè ÷òî-òî ïîíÿëè. Òî ïèñüìî – ýòî áûëà ïîïûòêà.. ñïàñòè æèçíü. Ïîïûòêà.

Ãàððè ãëóõî çàðû÷àë è îòïðàâèëñÿ â êàáèíåò Íåâèëëà. Ïîñëå êîðîòêîãî ñïàððèíãà ñ Òâàðüþ îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, õîòÿ îáà ïîëó÷èëè ïîâðåæäåíèÿ ïðèìåðíî îäíîãî ìàñøòàáà: ó Ãàððè áûëè â êðîâü ðàçáèòû êóëàêè, à Òâàðü ïîòåðÿëà â ñõâàòêå íåñêîëüêî ëèñòî÷êîâ. 

Óñòàëûé, íî äîâîëüíûé, Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ â Ãîñòèíóþ. Êðèñ çàøèïåë íà íåãî è áðîñèëñÿ  ëå÷èòü ïîðåçû, ãíåâíî âûãîâàðèâàÿ ÷òî-òî… Ãàððè íå ñëóøàë. 

Âñå  åãî âíèìàíèå áûëî ñåé÷àñ îáðàùåíî íà Äýíà. Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàã ñèäåë íà äèâàíå, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè, è ñòðàííûì âçãëÿäîì ïðîâîæàë êàæäîå äâèæåíèå Êðèñà. Íàñêîëüêî Ãàððè óñïåë çàìåòèòü, îíè âåëè ñåáÿ êàê îáû÷íî, íè÷åì íå ïîêàçûâàÿ íàïðÿæåíèÿ, ïðîíèêøåãî â èõ îòíîøåíèÿ. Ïîõîæå, íèêòî è íå äîãàäûâàëñÿ… 

Ìîóäè ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ïîðîãå, âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñòóêèâàÿ ïî öèôåðáëàòó íåáîëüøèõ íàñòîëüíûõ ÷àñîâ. Äåâÿòü. ×åðåç òðè ÷àñà íà÷íåòñÿ Øàáàø. 

Ãàððè âûðâàë íåäîëå÷åííûå ðóêè ó Êðèñà, Ìîóäè èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà êðîâü, è Ãàððè ïîÿñíèë ñ êðèâîé óõìûëêîé: 

- Ñåàíñ áîêñà ñ Òâàðüþ. Ðàçîøëèñü  âî âçãëÿäàõ íà ïðîáëåìó ÷àñòíîé ñîáñòâåííîñòè. – Ìîóäè âûòÿíóë ãóáû òðóáî÷êîé â áåççâó÷íîì: «Îîî». 

- Â êàêîì ñòàòóñå ìû òàì áóäåì? – ïîäàë ãîëîñ Äýí. 

- Êàê îáû÷íî. – Ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàë åãî Ìîóäè. – Äåëàåì ñâîþ ðàáîòó. Íî íà ïîìîùü íå ðàññ÷èòûâàéòå. Îíè ïëàíèðóþò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñàìè. 

Êðèñ ñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóë:

- Ìåíÿ çàáðîñàëè ÷àñòíûìè ñîâàìè èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Íèêòî íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåò: âîêðóã ïðîñòî êèøàò àâðîðû. Ãîâîðÿò, - îí çàãîâîðùè÷åñêè ïîíèçèë ãîëîñ, - ÷òî äàæå Àçêàáàíñêèõ  âûçâàëè.

- Ýòî âõîäèò â èõ ïîëíîìî÷èÿ, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè, - íîðìàëüíàÿ ðåàêöèÿ íà òàêóþ óãðîçó, íî ïî÷åìó òîãäà îòêàçàëèñü îò íàøåé ïîìîùè? – óäèâëåíèå Ãàððè ìîæíî áûëî ïîíÿòü. 

Àçêàáàíñêèå àâðîðû ïî ïðàâó ñ÷èòàëèñü ëó÷øèìè. Ïîñëå ãèáåëè Âîëüäåìîðòà  áîëüøèíñòâî íåìåäëåííî ïåðåìåòíóâøèõñÿ íà åãî ñòîðîíó äåìåíòîðîâ áûëî óíè÷òîæåíî, îñòàëüíûå ïðÿòàëèñü äî ñèõ ïîð, íî àâðîðû ñòàðàòåëüíî âûñëåæèâàëè èõ, è ðåäêèé ìåñÿö îáõîäèëñÿ áåç óäà÷íîé îõîòû. Íî Àçêàáàí îñòàëñÿ áåç Ñòðàæåé, ÷åì áûë âåñüìà äîâîëåí Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà, â îòëè÷èå îò Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ðàçóìååòñÿ. È ýòî ñòàëî âîïðîñîì ïðèíöèïà.

Âîéíà ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì î÷åíü ñèëüíî ïîâëèÿëà íà ðàññòàíîâêó ñèë â ìàãè÷åñêîì îáùåñòâå. Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà, äî òîãî èãðàâøèé âåñüìà íåçíà÷èòåëüíóþ ðîëü â ìèðíîå âðåìÿ, âäðóã âûøåë íà ïåðâûé ïëàí. Ñóìàñøåñòâèå Ôàäæà, ðàñòåðÿííîñòü ÷èíîâíèêîâ – âñå ýòî òîëüêî ñïîñîáñòâîâàëî ñîâåðøåííîìó îòñòðàíåíèþ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà îò äåë íà âðåìÿ âîéíû. Ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà Ìèíèñòåðñòâî âíîâü íà÷àëî ðàáîòó… íî óæå íà íåñêîëüêî èíîì óðîâíå. 

Òåíü Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà è, êîíå÷íî æå, áîëåå ÷åì ìàòåðèàëüíîå ïðèñóòñòâèå ñîçäàííîé èì Êàíöåëÿðèè ñòàâèëè  Ìèíèñòåðñòâî â âåñüìà íåóñòîé÷èâîå ïîëîæåíèå. Ôîðìàëüíî óïðàâëÿÿ ìàãàìè, ÷èíîâíèêè íå ìîãëè íå ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ òîëüêî äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà èì ðàçðåøàþò èãðàòü ñâîþ ðîëü. 

È ñëó÷àé ñ Àçêàáàíñêèìè àâðîðàìè äîêàçàë ýòî êàê íåëüçÿ ëó÷øå. Îäíèì èç ïåðâûõ ïðèêàçîâ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ñòàë çàïðåò íà óíè÷òîæåíèå äåìåíòîðîâ. Èì ñíîâà ïðåäëàãàëîñü âñòóïèòü â ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî ñ ëþäüìè è âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñâîåé «ðàáîòå». Îïðåäåëåííûé  ñìûñë â ýòîì áûë. Õóäøåå íàêàçàíèå äëÿ ïðåñòóïíèêîâ ïðèäóìàòü áûëî òðóäíî. 

À çíà÷èò, âîçâðàùàëñÿ êîíòðîëü. Âîçâðàùàëñÿ â äåéñòâèå ãëàâíûé ðû÷àã äëÿ ïîääåðæàíèÿ ïîðÿäêà â ìèðå ìàãîâ. Ïîæàëóé, ëó÷øåå îðóæèå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû óïðàâëÿòü âñåìè è êàæäûì èç  ìîãóùåñòâåííûõ ïî÷òè-íå-ëþäåé, íàäåëåííûõ ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè, êîòîðûå, êñòàòè, ìîãëè áûòü áÎëüøèìè, ÷åì ó ñàìèõ «óïðàâëåíöåâ». È èìÿ ýòîé ñèëû – ñòðàõ. 

Êàê áû ñèëåí òû íè áûë, âñåãäà ìîæåò íàéòèñü êòî-òî ñèëüíåå. È òîãäà íå èçáåæàòü íàêàçàíèÿ. À ÷òî â ýòîì ìèðå ìîæåò ñòîèòü äîðîæå ñîáñòâåííîé äóøè? Îòâåò î÷åâèäåí. Êàê î÷åâèäíî è òî, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê ñàì ïîìåùàë ñåáÿ â æåñòî÷àéøèå ðàìêè, íàäåæíî óäåðæèâàåìûé îò íåðàçóìíûõ ïîñòóïêîâ ñòðàõîì.

Íî â ýòîò ðàç Ìèíèñòåðñòâî íå ïîëó÷èëî òîãî, ÷åãî õîòåëî. Óíèçèòåëüíåéøèì ñïîñîáîì ÷èíîâíèêàì óêàçàëè èõ ìåñòî: óæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ïðèêàç áûë àííóëèðîâàí Îðäåíîì Ôåíèêñà, à Àçêàáàí âûâîäèëñÿ èç-ïîä îïåêè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ñòàíîâÿñü ïî÷òè àâòîíîìíûì – ðàçóìååòñÿ, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ïîä÷èíåíèÿ Îðäåíó. 

Ìåñòî äåìåíòîðîâ çàíÿëè ëþäè.  À ó ñòåí ïîÿâèëèñü ïðèçðà÷íûå äâîéíèêè: íåâèäèìûå ìàãè÷åñêèå êëåòêè íå ïîçâîëÿëè ñáåæàòü, à îòñóòñòâèå ïàëî÷åê äåëàëî êîëäîâñòâî íåâîçìîæíûì. Ñòèõèéíûå íåêîíòðîëèðóåìûå âñïëåñêè ìàãèè íå ìîãëè ïðè÷èíèòü çàùèòå íè ìàëåéøåãî òðóäà. 

Ñîõðàíèâ Òåìíûì ìàãàì æèçíü,  ïîáåäèòåëè íå ïðîñòî äîêàçàëè ñâîå íåæåëàíèå óáèâàòü ïëåííèêîâ. Åäèíñòâåííîé âîçìîæíîñòüþ äëÿ íèõ  íå ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â ðàñòåíèå îò îäèíî÷åñòâà è áåçäåëüÿ áûëà «ïîëåçíàÿ ðàáîòà». Íå ñåêðåò, ÷òî ê Òåìíûì ïðèñîåäèíÿëèñü î÷åíü ìîãóùåñòâåííûå ìàãè, íåðåäêî – ãåíèè. Ãåíèè ÷àñòî èùóò ïðèçíàíèÿ íå òàì, ãäå ñëåäîâàëî áû. Äëÿ òàêèõ ëþäåé ñîçäàâàëèñü îñîáûå óñëîâèÿ, èì ïîçâîëÿëîñü çàíèìàòüñÿ èññëåäîâàíèÿìè. Òåîðåòè÷åñêèìè, â îñíîâíîì. Ïàëî÷êè íå âûäàâàëèñü íèêîìó, êàê è îñîáî ñèëüíîäåéñòâóþùèå ïðåïàðàòû äëÿ çåëèé. 

Íî ýòî âñå ðàâíî ðàáîòàëî. 

Â êàêîì-òî ñìûñëå ïðåáûâàíèå â òþðüìå ñòàíîâèëîñü áëàãîì: îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè, ìíîãî ïåðãàìåíòà è ÷åðíèë – íàêîíåö  ó ïëåííèêîâ ïîÿâëÿëàñü âîçìîæíîñòü ñïîêîéíî çàïèñàòü ñâîè ìûñëè: âåäü ðàíüøå äî ýòîãî ðóêè ïðîñòî íå äîõîäèëè. 

Àçêàáàí îõðàíÿëè ëþäè, ýòî âåðíî. Íî ýòî áûëè íå ïðîñòî ìàãè. À ìàãè âûñøåãî ðàíãà, ëó÷øèå èç ëó÷øèõ ñðåäè òåõ, êòî ñðàæàëñÿ ïîä çíàìåíåì Ôåíèêñà. Äà, çà÷àñòóþ îíè íå óìåëè áîëüøå íè÷åãî – òîëüêî ñðàæàòüñÿ, çàòî â ýòîì áûëè âîèñòèíó ãåíèÿìè. È Àçêàáàí áûë òåì ñàìûì ìåñòîì, ãäå èõ ñïîñîáíîñòè è èõ îïûò îñòàâàëèñü âîñòðåáîâàííûìè äàæå â ìèðíîå âðåìÿ. 

Àçêàáàíñêèå àâðîðû áûëè åùå è ñâîåîáðàçíûì ðåçåðâîì íà ñëó÷àé íåïðåäâèäåííûõ ñèòóàöèé. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî äîâîëüíî ðåäêî ïîëüçîâàëîñü ñâîèì ïðàâîì âûçûâàòü èõ, íî êàæäûé ðàç – îáîñíîâàííî. Êîíå÷íî æå, çàãîâîð ñ öåëüþ íàïàäåíèÿ íà ñàìî Ìèíèñòåðñòâî áûë òàêèì ïîâîäîì. Íè ìàëåéøèõ ñîìíåíèé. 

Àâðîðû Àçêàáàíà áûëè ëó÷øèìè, ýòî òàê. Íî Àãåíòû Êàíöåëÿðèè ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé ñîâåðøåííî óíèêàëüíûõ ïî ñâîèì ñïîñîáíîñòÿì ëþäåé, è êàæäûé èç íèõ  (âêëþ÷àÿ Ëîíãáîòòîìà) â êðèòè÷åñêîé ñèòóàöèè ìîã ñòîèòü äâîèõ, à òî è òðîèõ Àçêàáàíñêèõ…

Âñå ýòè ìûñëè óñïåëè ïðîìåëüêíóòü â ñîçíàíèè Ãàððè çà ïàðó ñåêóíä, ïðèâîäÿ åãî ê íåèçáåæíîìó âûâîäó: Ìèíèñòåðñòâó ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ïðèãîäèëèñü áû îíè, Àãåíòû. Òîãäà ïî÷åìó…? Åãî èçóìëåíèå âûçâàëî ó Ìîóäè ñòðàííóþ ðåàêöèþ. Îí çàóëûáàëñÿ. À Äýí õìûêíóë, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ äèâàíà:

- Ãàððè, íå áóäü ðåáåíêîì. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ñêîðåå äàñò ïåðåáèòü âñåõ ïðèãëàøåííûõ, ÷åì ïî äîáðîé âîëå ïîïðîñèò Êàíöåëÿðèþ î çàùèòå. 

- Îòïðàâëÿåìñÿ? – Êðèñ äåëîâèòî îäåðãèâàë ìàíòèþ. – ß òóò ïîäóìàë, ìîæåò, ïåðåîäåíåìñÿ? Òàêîé ñëó÷àé… - îí ïðèòèõ ïîä èðîíè÷íûì âçãëÿäîì Ãàððè è, ïîäíèìàÿ ðóêè ëàäîíÿìè ââåðõ, ïðîáîðìîòàë. – Âñå, âñå… ïîíÿë! Ïîéäó, ñêàæó Íåâèëëó, ÷òî ìû óõîäèì. Îí ãäå? 

- Òâàðü ëå÷èò, ãäå æå åùå. – çëîáíî óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ãàððè. Íåâèëë ñ ïåðåêîøåííûì îò óæàñà ëèöîì, íî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, â ãðîáîâîì ìîë÷àíèè âûäåðæàë âåñü «ðàóíä» (íàâåðíîå, áîÿëñÿ ðàçîçëèòü Ãàððè åùå áîëüøå) è òîëüêî ïîòîì áðîñèëñÿ ê öâåòî÷êó, ãíåâíî áîðìî÷à ÷òî-òî î æèâîäåðàõ è áðàêîíüåðàõ. Íàäî áóäåò èçâèíèòüñÿ, ðåøèë Ãàððè. È òóò åìó â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà èíòåðåñíàÿ ìûñëü: 

- À Ðîóç, ÷òî, íå ðàçáóäèëè?

- Äà òóò îíà. – èçóìèëñÿ â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü Äýí. – Âèäåë, êàê ïðèøëà… Ñòîï! Îíà æå â «êëåòêó» íàïðàâèëàñü. – «Êëåòêîé» òåïåðü íàçûâàëè íîâóþ êàìåðó äëÿ ïðåñòóïíèêîâ, ñîîðóæåííóþ âçàìåí òîé, ÷òî âçîðâàë Ãàððè, â äðóãîì êîíöå Øòàáà. 

«Êëåòêà» ïîëó÷èëà ñâîå íàçâàíèå çà ðåøåòêè íà ìåñòå äâåðè – Ìîóäè ðåøèë, ÷òî íåïëîõî èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòü ïðèãëÿäûâàòü çà ïëåííûìè. Ñåé÷àñ â êëåòêå óþòíî óñòðîèëèñü øåñòåðî ôðàíöóçîâ. Âñå â êîìå, íî Êðèñ, áðåçãëèâî ïîùóïàâ ïóëüñ è çàãëÿíóâ ïîä âåêè, çàÿâèë, ÷òî îïàñíîñòè íèêàêîé è òðàòèòü âðåìÿ íà îõðàíó èõ â áîëüíèöå íåîõîòà. 

- Òàê. Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèòå, ÷òî îíà îïÿòü ñ ýòèì ìåëêèì. – Çàêàòèë ãëàçà Ìîóäè. – Åùå âëþáèòñÿ, ÷òî òîãäà äåëàòü áóäåì? 

- Çàêàëÿòü åå õàðàêòåð. – Õîëîäíî ïðîöåäèë Äýí. – Èñïûòàíèÿ ôîðìèðóþò ëè÷íîñòü. – Ãàððè íåðâíî èêíóë, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ýòè ñëîâà Äýí âïîëíå ìîã àäðåñîâàòü â åãî àäðåñ (ñèòóàöèè-òî äî áîëè ïîõîæè), è íåìåäëåííî ïðîíèêñÿ ãëóáî÷àéøèì ñî÷óâñòâèåì ê Ðîóç. 

Îòïðàâèâøèñü íà åå ïîèñêè, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî îáíàðóæèë äåâóøêó ó Êëåòêè. Îíà ñòîÿëà è ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà íà àêêóðàòíî óëîæåííûõ â ðÿä íà ìàòðàñàõ ïëåííèêîâ. «Îáúåêò», òîò ñàìûé, ìîëîäîé è ñëèøêîì ïðûòêèé, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîñòåïåííî âîçâðàùàëñÿ ê æèçíè. Îí ðàçìåòàëñÿ ïî èìïðîâèçèðîâàííîé ïîñòåëè è êàçàëñÿ ïðîñòî ñïÿùèì, â îòëè÷èå îò âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ, áåçâîëüíî çàìåðøèõ â íååñòåñòâåííûõ ïîçàõ. 

- Ðîóç? – Äåâóøêà ðåçêî îáåðíóëàñü ê Ãàððè. – Íàì ïîðà. 

- Äà, òî÷íî. – îíà ñìóòèëàñü è áûñòðî çàøàãàëà ê îñòàëüíûì. 

- Ðîóç. Ìíå íàäî áóäåò ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü… - îñòîðîæíî íà÷àë Ãàððè, íî Ðîóç îáîðâàëà åãî: 

- Çàìåòàíî. Ïîñëå âñåãî. 

- Îòëè÷íî. … Íó, âñå ãîòîâû? 

***

Ñìåøàâøèñü ñ ãîñòÿìè, Ãàððè íàïðÿæåííî âûñìàòðèâàë â òîëïå çíàêîìûå ëèöà. Êàðòèíêè èç âîñïîìèíàíèé Ìàëôîÿ îñíîâàòåëüíî óòâåðäèëèñü â åãî ïàìÿòè, òàê ÷òî îí íå áîÿëñÿ îøèáèòüñÿ. Òîëüêî âîò îøèáàòüñÿ îñîáî áûëî íå â ÷åì. Èõ íå áûëî. 

Øàáàø, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðîâîêàöèîííîå íàçâàíèå, ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé äîâîëüíî îáû÷íûé ñâåòñêèé ïðèåì, îí ïðîâîäèëñÿ êàæäûé ãîä, îòìå÷àëñÿ þáèëåé ñîçäàíèÿ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. 

Îãðîìíûé çàë áûë íàïîëíåí ãóëîì íåãðîìêèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ è ñìåõà, âàæíûå ìàãè â ïàðàäíûõ ìàíòèÿõ ïðîõàæèâàëèñü ïîä ðó÷êó ñ ýëåãàíòíûìè âåäüìàìè, ïðèñîåäèíÿÿñü òî ê îäíîé, òî ê äðóãîé êîìïàíèè, ïî çàëó íåñëûøíî ñêîëüçèëè èçÿùíûå ïîäíîñû ñ íàïèòêàìè è ëåãêîé çàêóñêîé. Îáû÷íûé ïðèåì. 

Åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî, ÷òî ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé ñàìûå ñëèâêè ìàãè÷åñêîãî îáùåñòâà. Çäåñü áûëè âñå! Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïîãîâîðèë ñ Äàìáëäîðîì (êîòîðîãî âèäåë ãîðàçäî ðåæå, ÷åì åìó õîòåëîñü áû), ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óçíàë î òîì, ÷òî Ôëàìåëü òîæå çäåñü è áóäåò âûñòóïàòü ñ ïîçäðàâèòåëüíîé ðå÷üþ: Ôëàìåëÿ Ãàððè óâàæàë è ëþáèë íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì Äàìáëäîðà. Â âîéíå áûëè ñâîè ïëþñû, ðàçâå ìîã îí ìå÷òàòü, ÷òî îäíàæäû ñàì èçîáðåòàòåëü ôèëîñîôñêîãî êàìíÿ ïðåäëîæèò íàçûâàòü ñåáÿ ïî èìåíè?!

Ôëàìåëü áûë ñàìûì ñòàðøèì (íàçâàòü åãî ñòàðûì íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ áû ÿçûê) ìàãîì â Îðäåíå Ôåíèêñà, íî îí ñòàðàëñÿ äåðæàòüñÿ â òåíè, ïðèçíàííûì ëèäåðîì áûë Äàìáëäîð. Òåì íå ìåíåå, Ãàððè áûë ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî èñòèííîå çíà÷åíèå ñëîâ «ñåðûé êàðäèíàë» ìîæíî ïîíÿòü, òîëüêî ïîçíàêîìèâøèñü ñ Ôëàìåëåì. Íè îäíî ðåøåíèå íå ïðèíèìàëîñü áåç åãî îäîáðåíèÿ. Îá ýòîì çíàëè íåìíîãèå, è ýòî ñîâåðøåííî óñòðàèâàëî Íèêîëàñà. Ãàððè î÷åíü íðàâèëñÿ ýòîò ÷åëîâåê. Ðåøèâ îáÿçàòåëüíî íàéòè Ôëàìåëÿ, ÷òîáû ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ, Ãàððè äâèíóëñÿ äîëüøå â îáõîä çàëà. Îñòàëüíûå àãåíòû áûëè ãäå-òî çäåñü, ÷àñòü êîíòðîëèðîâàëî âõîäû, à îñòàëüíûå ïðîñòî âûæèäàëè, ñòàðàòåëüíî âñìàòðèâàÿñü â òîëïó.

Îæèäàíèå óáèâàëî.

Øàáàø íà÷àëñÿ óæå ÷àñ íàçàä, à äî òîãî âñå ïÿòåðî òùàòåëüíåéøèì îáðàçîì îñìîòðåëè âñå çäàíèå: ñïðÿòàòüñÿ â íåì ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà áûëî áû íåïëîõîé èäååé. Áîëüøå âñåãî Ãàððè áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíè ñïóãíóëè ïðåñòóïíèêîâ. Åãî ïðîñòî ïåðåäåðãèâàëî îò òàêîãî êîëè÷åñòâà àâðîðîâ íà êâàäðàòíûé ìåòð: ðàçâå  ñóíåòñÿ ñþäà íîðìàëüíûé çàãîâîðùèê?  

Íàâåðíÿêà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè íåëàäíîå è óæå äàâíî óáåæàëè. Îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ÿðîñòíî ãðûçòü íîãîòü, è óêóñèë ñåáÿ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïî÷òè äî êðîâè, êîãäà åãî ïëå÷à êîñíóëàñü íåâèäèìàÿ ëàäîøêà. Ìàíòèþ –íåâèäèìêó, ïîõîæå, îäåëà Ðîóç, ó ìóæ÷èíû íå ìîãëî áûòü òàêîé ìàëåíüêîé ëàïêè. Òèõèé øåïîò ïîäòâåðäèë, ÷òî îí íå îøèáñÿ: 

- Ãàððè, îäèí åñòü! – êàêèõ æå óñèëèé ñòîèëî ïîñëå òàêîé ïîòðÿñàþùåé íîâîñòè ñîõðàíÿòü íåâîçìóòèìîñòü íà ëèöå. – Íå Ëåñòðàíã, âòîðîé. – ñêîðîãîâîðêîé ïðîäîëæàëà Ðîçàìóíä. – ïûòàëñÿ ïðîáðàòüñÿ âîâíóòðü. Ïîñëóøàé, ìû åãî óáèëè íå÷àÿííî! – Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãíóë îò íåãîäîâàíèÿ – ðàçâå ìîæíî îá óáèéñòâå òàê ñïîêîéíî?? Íî ñëåäóþùèå ñëîâà åãî îòðåçâèëè. – Îí ïî÷òè ïåðåðåçàë ìíå  ãîðëî. – Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ, íî ñèëüíàÿ ðó÷êà óäåðæàëà åãî çà ïëå÷î.  – ß æå ñêàçàëà, ïî÷òè! Íå óñïåë. Ãëàâíîå äðóãîå – ìû óâåðåíû, ÷òî Ëåñòðàíã âíóòðè! Áäèòåëüíîñòü! – ïðîøèïåëà îíà íàïîñëåäîê, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íåâèäèìàÿ ðóêà ïåðåñòàëà êàñàòüñÿ åãî ïëå÷à. Ïëîõî, î÷åíü ïëîõî. 

Îí áûë â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè. Âíóòðè? Íî êàêèì îáðàçîì? Êàê îí ìîã ïðîíèêíóòü? Íå â òóìàí æå ïðåâðàòèâøèñü… 

Ëþäñêîå ìîðå òåì âðåìåíåì çàêîëûõàëîñü àêòèâíåå – íà ìàññèâíóþ òðèáóíó ïîäíÿëñÿ  Ìèíèñòð. Íåâäàëåêå Ãàððè çàìåòèë Ôëàìåëÿ, î÷åâèäíî, ãîòîâÿùåãîñÿ âûñòóïàòü âòîðûì. Îçèðàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, Ãàððè ïðèíÿëñÿ ïðîäâèãàòüñÿ ê íåìó, îäíîâðåìåííî âûñìàòðèâàÿ Ëåñòðàíãà. È âäðóã çàìåð, óâèäåâ çíàêîìîå ëèöî. Ãëîðèÿ. 

Ãëîðèÿ, êàê è îí ñàì, ïðîòèñêèâàëàñü ñêâîçü òîëïó ïîáëèæå ê òðèáóíå. Ìåðëèí, êàê æå îíè ïðî íåå çàáûëè?? Ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëè! Ïîòîì Ãàððè ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî îíà íå ìîæåò íè÷åãî çíàòü, è îí ñëåãêà óñïîêîèëñÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè äâèãàòüñÿ âïåðåä, íî ïðè ýòîì íå ñâîäÿ âçãëÿäà ñ äåâóøêè. Èìåííî ýòî è ïîçâîëèëî åìó çàìåòèòü ñòðàííóþ âåùü. Åå ïîõîäêà. Ëåãêàÿ æåíñêàÿ ïîõîäêà  - ÷òî ýòî ñ íåé? 

Ãëîðèÿ øëà, ñëèøêîì øèðîêî øàãàÿ è ñëåãêà ññóòóëèâøèñü, êàçàëîñü, îò ýòîãî îíà ñòàëà íèæå è ñëîâíî øèðå. «_Ñîâñåì êàê ìóæ÷èíà», - èçóìëåííî ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. À äàëüøå îí ïîäóìàòü íå óñïåë. Äîãàäêà, ìîëíèåé ñâåðêíóâ â ñîçíàíèè, ïðîñòî íå óñïåëà äàæå ïðèíÿòü çàêîí÷åííóþ ôîðìó, à Ãàððè óæå äåéñòâîâàë. _

Âíèìàíèå âñåõ áûëî ïðèêîâàíî ê íà÷àâøåìó ñâîþ ðå÷ü Ìèíèñòðó, è ïî÷òè íèêòî íå çàìåòèë, êàê òåìíîâîëîñûé þíîøà âäðóã ìîëíèåíîñíî ðâàíóëñÿ âïåðåä, íàâîäÿ ïðèêðûòóþ ðóêàâîì ïàëî÷êó íà äåâóøêó, ñïåøíî ïðîáèðàþùóþñÿ… ê Íèêîëàñó Ôëàìåëþ!! 

Õîëîäíûé ðàñ÷åò. Åãî ãëàçà ñëîâíî îáðåëè êîìïüþòåðíóþ òî÷íîñòü, îòìå÷àÿ ìàëåéøèå ïîìåõè íà ïóòè è ïðîñëåæèâàÿ íóæíóþ òðàåêòîðèþ çàêëèíàíèÿ, ãóáû ñàìè ïðîøåïòàëè ñëîæíóþ ôðàçó, à ðóêà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âîñïðîèçâåëà íóæíóþ ñåðèþ äâèæåíèé.  Íà ïîëóñëîâå îáîðâàâ ñåáÿ, äåâóøêà ìåäëåííî îñåëà íà ïîë, ñëàáî ñòóêíóëàñü î ïîë âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà. Íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê îáåðíóëîñü è ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïîêèâàëî, óñëûøàâ ñëîâà ñèìïàòè÷íîãî òåìíîâîëîñîãî þíîøè, âèäèìî, åå êàâàëåðà, î äóõîòå è øàìïàíñêîì. 

Ìèíèñòð çàêîí÷èë ñâîþ ðå÷ü ïîä âåæëèâûå àïëîäèñìåíòû, à Íèêîëàñ Ôëàìåëü ïîïðàâèë ñêëàäêó ìàíòèè è âåëè÷åñòâåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âîçâûøåíèþ, äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ î òîì, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ åãî î÷åíü äîëãàÿ æèçíü âïîëíå ìîãëà, íàêîíåö, îáîðâàòüñÿ. 

***

Ãàððè øåë ïî êîðèäîðó, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå îãëóøåííóþ «Ãëîðèþ». Óñëûøàâ ñçàäè øàãè, îí îáåðíóëñÿ è âñòðåòèë èçóìëåííûé âçãëÿä ãîëóáûõ ãëàç.

- Ãàððè? Íàøåë ïîäðóæêó? – Êðèñ çàáàâíî îêðóãëèë ãëàçà è ñìîòðåë íà «ñëàäêóþ ïàðî÷êó» â ïîëíîì èçóìëåíèè.

- Óáèéöó ÿ íàøåë, - áóðêíóë Ãàððè, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü, è ñíîâà óñòðåìëÿÿñü âïåðåä. Êðèñ çàøàãàë ðÿäîì, âûæèäàþùå íà íåãî óñòàâèâøèñü.

- Ýòî íå Ãëîðèÿ, ýòî Ëåñòðàíã. Âèäåë áû òû åãî ïîõîäî÷êó, îøèáèòüñÿ íåâîçìîæíî. – ïîÿñíèë, íàêîíåö, Ãàððè. Îí áûë áåçóìíî çîë. Íà ñåáÿ. Íà îñòàëüíûõ. 

Áåçäàðíî ïðîâîðîíèëè Ãëîðèþ – ýòî ðàç.

Äàæå íå ïîäóìàëè î Âñåýññåíöèè – äâà. 

Êðåòèíû – ýòî òðè.

- Âñå? Âñå çàêîí÷åíî? – ëèöî Êðèñà îçàðèëà øèðî÷åííàÿ óëûáêà. – Âîò çäîðîâî! Ïîéäó, ñêàæó Äýíó… îñòàëüíûì ñêàæó. – âäðóã ñòàë äåëîâèòûì Êðèñ. – Êñòàòè, à êòî öåëü? - óæå ïîâåðíóâ îáðàòíî, âñïîìíèë îí.

- Ôëàìåëü. – Êðèñ òîëüêî ïðèñâèñòíóë. 

***

×åðåç ÷àñ îíè óæå áûëè â Øòàáå. Ëåñòðàíã âåðíóë ñâîþ îáû÷íóþ ôîðìó, ïîäòâåðäèâ, ÷òî íèêàêàÿ ýòî íå Ãëîðèÿ, íî åãî ïðèøëîñü îñòàâèòü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå äëÿ äîïðîñîâ, ÷åìó Ãàððè òèõî ðàäîâàëñÿ – èõ «êëåòêà» áûëà çàáèòà! 

Ñóäüáà íàñòîÿùåé Ãëîðèè îêàçàëàñü ïðåäñêàçóåìà: òðóï íàøëè â åå ñîáñòâåííîé êâàðòèðå, Ëåñòðàíã íå ìîã äîïóñòèòü, ÷òîáû åìó ïîìåøàëè. Âïå÷àòëåíèå îò ìîíîëîãà ñàìîãî ïðåñòóïíèêà ó Ãàððè îñòàëèñü ñàìûå òÿæåëûå. Åäâà î÷íóâøèñü, Ëåñòðàíã ïðèíÿëñÿ áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî ãîâîðèòü, áðûçæà ñëþíîé, çàõëåáûâàÿñü áåññèëüíîé ÿðîñòüþ. Íåíàâèñòü. 

Ãàððè ýòî íå áûëî â íîâèíêó. Åãî íåíàâèäåëè ñëèøêîì ìíîãèå, áåç îñîáîãî ïîâîäà ñ åãî ñòîðîíû. Íî ýòî áûëî äðóãîå. Ëåñòðàíã îáâèíÿë èõ â òîì, âî ÷òî ïðåâðàòèëè åãî æèçíü, à Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà íåãî è âèäåë… Äðàêî. 

Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, òàêîãî æå Ëèøåííîãî ïðàâ. Òàêîãî æå ãîðäîãî. Òàêîãî æå … íåóêðîòèìîãî. 

Íåíàâèñòü. 

Äðàêî òîæå åãî íåíàâèäèò? Ýòî íå áûëî áû óäèâèòåëüíî. 

Ëåñòðàíã  â ñâîåé çëîáå áûë íåïðèÿòåí è … æàëîê. Íî ìíîãîå èç òîãî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë, ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó è ñàìîìó Ãàððè. Åìó ñòàëî âäðóã ñòðàøíî, êîãäà îí ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáÿ íà ìåñòå.. íåò, íå Ëåñòðàíãà. À âñå òîãî æå Äðàêî. 

È îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñàìîå íàñòîÿùåå îòâðàùåíèå ê ñåáå, êîãäà âñïîìíèë ñîáñòâåííûå ñëîâà î ñëåäÿùèõ çàêëèíàíèÿõ. Ìîóäè àáñîëþòíî ïðàâ.   
  
Âîëüäåìîðò âå÷åí.   
Ïîòîìó ÷òî æèâåò â êàæäîì èç íàñ.   
  
Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë äîìîé.  

***  
  


Ñåðûé ñâåò ïàñìóðíîãî óòðà çàñòàë åãî â êîìíàòå Äðàêî. Óäîáíî óñòðîèâøèñü íà ïîäîêîííèêå, Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê òåìíûå ñèëóýòû äîìîâ ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ÷åò÷å è íàëèâàþòñÿ êðàñêàìè. Êîòåíîê òèõî ïîñàïûâàë ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ. 

Â÷åðà Ñíåéï çäîðîâî ïîâåñåëèëñÿ, àêêóðàòíî íàøèíêîâàâ êîãîòêàìè íå òîëüêî âñþ ðàçáðîñàííóþ ïî äîìó îäåæäó, íî è äèâàííóþ îáèâêó, øòîðû è äàæå óïàâøåå íà ïîë êóõîííîå ïîëîòåíöå. Äåéñòâîâàë êîòåíîê ñ äîñòîéíûìè åãî òåçêè ñòàðàòåëüíîñòüþ è äîáðîñîâåñòíîñòüþ: Ãàððè íèêàê íå ìîã ðåøèòü, çàíÿòüñÿ çàìåíîé èñïîð÷åííûõ âåùåé ñåé÷àñ? Èëè ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà íåóðàâíîâåøåííûé Ïðîôåññîð ïåðåñòàíåò îáèæàòüñÿ? Ïîìíÿ îáèä÷èâóþ è ìñòèòåëüíóþ íàòóðó ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Àëõèìèè, Ãàððè íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî âñå åùå òîëüêî íà÷èíàåòñÿ.   
  
Ëåãêèé øîðîõ äîíåññÿ îò êðîâàòè è Ãàððè âûãëÿíóë èç-çà øòîðû. Äðàêî î÷åíü ìåäëåííî è îñòîðîæíî ïîäíèìàëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè. Êàæäîå äâèæåíèå, ïîõîæå, ïðè÷èíÿëî íåøóòî÷íóþ áîëü, íî îí íå èçäàë íè çâóêà è, ïîøàòûâàÿñü, íàïðàâèëñÿ â âàííóþ. Ãàððè ñïîëç ñ ïîäîêîííèêà, îñòàâèâ òàì êîòåíêà, è ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ðàçáèòûì è óñòàâøèì, à â ïðèäà÷ó òàê è íå óäîñóæèëñÿ èñêóïàòüñÿ, è íà ýòîì äåïðåññèâíîì ôîíå åãî íå îòïóñêàëè ìûñëè î Ëåñòðàíãå, ñîìíåíèÿ â ïðàâèëüíîñòè ðåøåíèé, êîòîðûå âåäóò ê òàêèì ïîñëåäñòâèÿì. Êîòîðûå âûçûâàþò òàêóþ íåíàâèñòü.   
  
Åùå õóæå áûëî çíàòü, ÷òî òåïåðü æäåò çàãîâîðùèêîâ. Ïîöåëóé.   
  
Äåìåíòîðû ïåðåøëè íà ñòîðîíó Âîëüäåìîðòà. Íî íå âñå. Îêîëî äåñÿòêà îñòàëèñü åñëè íå ëîÿëüíû Îðäåíó Ôåíèêñà, òî, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íå îêàçûâàëè íè ìàëåéøåãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ, è äàæå ïîìîãàëè äåðæàòü â ïëåíó íåñêîëüêèõ ñàìûõ ñèëüíûõ ïðèñïåøíèêîâ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Ñàìûå ñòàðûå è ñèëüíûå èç âñåõ, ýòè ñóùåñòâà áûëè äîñòàòî÷íî ìîãóùåñòâåííû, ÷òîáû íå èñïûòûâàòü òàêîé ÿðîñòíîé æàæäû, ïîñòîÿííîé ïîòðåáíîñòè â ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ ýìîöèÿõ è äóøàõ. Îíè áûëè äîñòàòî÷íî ìóäðû, ÷òîáû íå ïîëüñòèòüñÿ íà ùåäðûå äàðû Âîëüäåìîðòà. Êîíå÷íî, Îðäåí íå ìîã ðàñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íèìè ïîñëå âñåãî, êàê ñ îñòàëüíûìè. Íî äåìåíòîðàì âñå æå íóæíà áûëà ïèùà, ïóñòü è ðåäêî…   
  
Ìèíèñòåðñòâî âçÿëî ìàëåíüêèé ðåâàíø.   
Äåìåíòîðû ñòàëè ïàëà÷àìè Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ. Êàðîé çà îáìàí ïîäàðåííîãî èì äîâåðèÿ.   
Äðàêî âíîâü ïîêàçàëñÿ â êîìíàòå, äîáðåë äî êðîâàòè è çàòèõ.   
-Ñïèøü? – çàäàë Ãàððè ñàìûé èäèîòñêèé âîïðîñ â ìèðå.   
- Íåò. Òû óæå âåðíóëñÿ? – èçóìèëñÿ Äðàêî, óñòðàèâàÿñü òàê, ÷òîáû âèäåòü Ãàððè.   
- Âåðíóëñÿ.   
- È?..   
- ß äîëæåí îò÷èòûâàòüñÿ?   
- Ìíå ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî.   
- Ëåñòðàíã ïîéìàí, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãàððè, - êàê è îñòàëüíûå. Òåïåðü âñå áóäóò íàêàçàíû.   
- Îõîòèëèñü íà íèõ âñåðüåç? Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ñèëüíî ïåðåïóãàëîñü? – Â ãîëîñå Äðàêî áûë âåñåëûé èíòåðåñ, è Ãàððè ñàì íå çàìåòèë, êàê ðàññêàçàë åìó îáî âñåì ïðîèçîøåäøåì.   
Äðàêî áûë ÷åì-òî óæàñíî äîâîëåí. Íó åùå áû, Ëåñòðàíã è êîìïàíèÿ òåïåðü äîðîãî ïîïëàòÿòñÿ çà âñå, â òîì ÷èñëå è çà òî, ÷òî åãî èçáèëè.   
- À ÷òî áóäåò ñî ìíîé? – îñâåäîìèëñÿ Äðàêî. – Ïîöåëóé?   
- Äà íåò… – òóñêëûì ãîëîñîì îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Òû æå íå çàãîâîðùèê.   
- Çíà÷èò, òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ íà ñäåëêó è îòïóñòèøü ìåíÿ âçàìåí íà òî, ÷òî ÿ ðàññêàçàë?   
- Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîìîã, íî íè î êàêèõ ñäåëêàõ è ðå÷è áûòü íå ìîæåò. – õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî äîáðîâîëüíûì ðàññêàçîì ÷àñòè÷íî èñêóïèë âðåä, íàíåñåííûé ìîåìó äîìó. Çà òî, ÷òî îáìàíóë äîâåðèå, òåáå åùå ïðèäåòñÿ ïîïëàòèòüñÿ, - çàâåðèë îí Ìàëôîÿ.   
- Êàêèì îáðàçîì?   
- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, - ÷åñòíî ïðèçíàëñÿ Ãàððè. – Ïîêà îñòàíåøüñÿ çäåñü.   
- ß çàïëà÷ó çà ðàçðóøåííóþ ñòåíó. ß íå ñîáèðàëñÿ, ïðîñòî òðóäíî êîíòðîëèðîâàòü…   
- ß æå ñêàçàë, íèêàêèõ ñäåëîê. ß åùå õîðîøåíüêî ïðîâåðþ êàæäîå òâîå ñëîâî. À ïîêà îòâåòü, åñëè ñóìååøü. Òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñáåæàë, ÷òîáû íå çàâèñåòü îò ìåíÿ… - Äðàêî êèâíóë. – À çà÷åì òû âåðíóëñÿ? Åùå è â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî òâîé æàëêèé âèä ìåíÿ ðàñòðîãàåò äî ñëåç? – Ãàððè ðûâêîì ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïîäîøåë ê ïîñòåëè è íàêëîíèëñÿ íàä ñèäÿùèì íà íåé Äðàêî, ìÿãêèì òîë÷êîì îïðîêèäûâàÿ åãî íà êðîâàòü. – Èëè ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî òû òåïåðü îñîáåííûé? – Ãàððè ïðîøèïåë ýòî ñëîâî â ïîëóîòêðûòûå ãóáû Äðàêî, è âäðóã, íå âûäåðæàâ, âïèëñÿ áåçæàëîñòíûì ïîöåëóåì, ïðè÷èíÿÿ áîëü ðàçáèòîìó ðòó. Êîãäà îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ, åãî ãóáû áûëè â êðîâè Äðàêî. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åå âêóñ, Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è áåçóìíûì âçãëÿäîì ïîñìîòðåë íà çàñòûâøåãî áåçî âñÿêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ íà ëèöå Äðàêî. Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ãóáàì è ïîñìîòðåë íà øèðîêóþ àëóþ ïîëîñêó, ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ íà ëàäîíè:   
  
- Ïî÷åìó òû ïðèøåë êî ìíå? – ïî÷òè ñ îò÷àÿíèåì ïðîøåïòàë îí. Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, íå äåëàÿ ïîïûòêè íè ïîäíÿòüñÿ, íè óòåðåòü êðîâü, ñîáèðàþùóþñÿ â óãîëêàõ ãóá:   
- ß óìèðàë. Ìíå íóæíà áûëà ïîìîùü. – îí ïåðåâåë âíèìàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä ñåðî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàç íà Ãàððè è îò÷åòëèâî ïðîèçíåñ, - ìíå íåêóäà áûëî èäòè, Ïîòòåð.   
- ß íå òâîé àíãåë-õðàíèòåëü. – ßðîñòíî çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ãàððè. – Òû äîëæåí áûë áåæàòü îò ìåíÿ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå, ðàç óæ ðåøèëñÿ îáìàíóòü. Ó òåáÿ íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ïðàâà òðåáîâàòü ïîñëå ýòîãî…   
- À ÿ è íå òðåáîâàë. – Ìÿãêèå èíòîíàöèè. Íåïðèâû÷íî ìÿãêèå.   
- ×òî ìíå òåïåðü ñ òîáîé äåëàòü? ×òî ìíå äåëàòü ñ ñîáîé? – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â ëàäîíè.   
- Äëÿ íà÷àëà – âûñïàòüñÿ, - ñëåãêà èðîíè÷íî îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Òû ïîõîæ íà ïðèâèäåíèå ñ ýòèì ñåðûì öâåòîì ëèöà è êðóãàìè âîêðóã ãëàç… - Òåïëàÿ ðóêà êîñíóëàñü åãî ïëå÷à, íàñòîé÷èâî çàñòàâëÿÿ âñòàòü. – Äàâàé, Ïîòòåð. ×òî-òî òû ñîâñåì ðàñêëåèëñÿ. - âëàñòíî ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, è Ãàððè óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ïîòîì ðåçêî êèâíóë è âûøåë.   
  
À Äðàêî çàäóì÷èâî óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê, åãî ëèöî ñåé÷àñ êàçàëîñü ñòàðøå ñâîåãî âîçðàñòà, à âûðàæåíèå ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîé ðåøèìîñòè íà íåì ñèëüíî óäèâèëî áû Ãàððè. Íó à ìûñëè Ìàëôîÿ ïðèâåëè áû åãî â íåïðèêðûòóþ ÿðîñòü. Óâû, Ãàððè òåëåïàòèåé íå âëàäåë   
  


***   
  


- ß îòïðàâëÿþñü â Êàíöåëÿðèþ. Âîçìîæíî, òâîÿ ñóäüáà ðåøèòñÿ óæå ñåãîäíÿ, - Ãàððè ñòîÿë, ñêðåñòèâ íà ãðóäè ðóêè, åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ñóõî è áåçó÷àñòíî.   
  
Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è çàíÿëñÿ çàâòðàêîì. Åãî ïîëíåéøàÿ íåâîçìóòèìîñòü âûçûâàëà ó Ãàððè ÷òî-òî, î÷åíü ïîõîæåå íà âîñõèùåíèå. Òî åñòü, êîíå÷íî æå, âîñõèùàòüñÿ Ìàëôîåì áûëî îñîáî íå çà ÷òî, áûñòðî ïîïðàâèë ñåáÿ Ãàððè. Âåë îí ñåáÿ ïî-èäèîòñêè. È çàñëóæèâàë ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Âñåðüåç çàäóìàâøèñü íàä ïåðñïåêòèâîé çàïèõàòü Äðàêî â îäíó èç ìàãè÷åñêèõ ïñèõëå÷åáíèö, Ãàððè âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ê íåìó îáðàùàåòñÿ.   
- … ÿ áóäó áëàãîäàðåí   
- ×òî-÷òî? – çà ÷òî ýòî Ìàëôîé ñîáèðàåòñÿ åìó áûòü áëàãîäàðíûì?   
- Ïîòòåð, - òåðïåëèâî ïîâòîðèë Äðàêî, - çàõâàòè äëÿ ìåíÿ âå÷åðíèå ãàçåòû, êîãäà áóäåøü âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. Íàäåþñü, õîòü ýòà ìîÿ ïðîñüáà óêëàäûâàåòñÿ â òâîå èçâðàùåííîå ïîíèìàíèå ïðîôåññèîíàëüíîé ýòèêè? – àãà. Ýòî îí, êîíå÷íî, äàåò ïîíÿòü, ÷òî çàìåòèë, êàê øàðàõàåòñÿ îò íåãî Ãàððè. Êàê ñòàðàåòñÿ ñòîÿòü ïîäàëüøå îò ñâåòëîâîëîñîãî ïëåííèêà. Êàê âñåìè ñèëàìè èçáåãàåò ïðèêîñíîâåíèé…   
  
Èíòåðåñíî, à ÷åãî îí æäàë? Òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè ìÿãêî åìó ïîïåíÿåò: «ãäå òû áûë, ïðîòèâíûé, ÿ òàê âîëíîâàëñÿ», - è ðàäîñòíî âåðíåòñÿ â «èõ» êðîâàòü: â ìÿãêèå îáúÿòèÿ… ê âêóñíûì ïîöåëóÿì… óìåëûì ðóêàì… æàðêîìó ÿçû÷êó…   
  
Ãàððè ñóäîðîæíî äåðíóëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî åãî òåëî íà òàêèå íåóìåñòíî ïîäðîáíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îòêëèêàåòñÿ ñàìûì ÷òî íè íà åñòü ïðåäñêàçóåìûì îáðàçîì… Òèõîíüêî ÷åðòûõíóâøèñü, îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò Äðàêî è ïðèíÿëñÿ çà äûõàòåëüíóþ ãèìíàñòèêó. Êòî-òî åìó ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ýòî ïîìîãàåò.   
  
×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä îí îùóòèë ñëîâíî ëåã÷àéøåå ïîêàëûâàíèå òîíåíüêèìè èãîëî÷êàìè – ñòðàííûå îùóùåíèÿ ïðîáåæàëèñü ïî çàäíåé ñòîðîíå øåè, âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà, ñ êàæäûì ìãíîâåíèåì óñèëèâàÿñü. Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ è óïåðñÿ âçãëÿäîì â çíàêîìîå ëèöî. Äðàêî ñîâñåì íåñëûøíî óìóäðèëñÿ ïîäîéòè î÷åíü, î÷åíü áëèçêî. È òåïåðü ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ñâîèìè íåïîñòèæèìûìè ñâåòëûìè ãëàçàìè. Ãàððè ñòîÿë ëèöîì ê îêíó, è ÿðêîå ñîëíöå çà îêíîì ìåøàëî ðàññìîòðåòü èõ öâåò. ×óòü ñêëîíåííàÿ íàáîê ñ íåáðåæíûì èçÿùåñòâîì ãîëîâà, ëåãêèå âîëîñû, âñïûõíóâøèå íèìáîì, òîíêèå ÷åðòû ëèöà... Ãóáû Äðàêî äðîãíóëè. È äðîãíóëî, îòçûâàÿñü, ñåðäöå Ãàððè…   
  
- Òû âûïîëíèøü ìîþ ïðîñüáó? – ÷àðû íå ñïåøèëè ðàçâåèâàòüñÿ, è Ãàððè øàðàõíóëñÿ ê äâåðè. «_Ïðîñüáà_». Äðàêî Ìàëôîé åãî _ïðîñèò. Ãàððè ðåøèë, ÷òî, íàâåðíîå, ñâèõíóëñÿ, ðàç óæå âèäèò çà íåâèííûìè ñëîâàìè âïîëíå îïðåäåëåííûé ïîäòåêñò.   
- Äà.   
- Îòëè÷íî, - Äðàêî ìåäëåííî óëûáíóëñÿ, à Ãàððè õìóðî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòè íåñ÷àñòíûå ãàçåòû äëÿ íåãî âïîëíå ìîãóò îêàçàòüñÿ ïîñëåäíåé ðàäîñòüþ â æèçíè. Âñå çàâèñèò îò òîãî, ÷òî óñïåë óçíàòü Ìîóäè: î çàãîâîðå. È î åãî ó÷àñòíèêàõ.   
  
Ãàððè âûøåë, íî ÷åðåç ìèíóòó âåðíóëñÿ ñ êîòåíêîì. Ìèíóòà ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íà òî, ÷òîáû îòîäðàòü ïàðøèâöà îò î÷åðåäíîé øòîðû.   
- Ïðèñìîòðèøü çà íèì, - íå ïðîñüáà, à êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà.   
- Íå áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ âîçüìó åãî â çàëîæíèêè? – õìóðî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äðàêî, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ Ñíåéïà òàê æå âíèìàòåëüíî, êàê òîò ðàññìàòðèâàë åãî.   
- Ðèñêíè, - ôûðêíóë Ãàððè. «_Ïîñìîòðèì, êòî åùå ÷üèì ïëåííèêîì â èòîãå áóäåò. Íèêîãäà íå íåäîîöåíèâàéòå Ñíåéïîâ_». Ñ ýòèìè ìñòèòåëüíûìè ìûñëÿìè Ãàððè îòïðàâèëñÿ ïðî÷ü èç äîìà. Ïîä âõîäíîé äâåðüþ, êîòîðîé îí äîâîëüíî äàâíî íå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ, êñòàòè, óñïåëî ñêîïèòüñÿ íåñêîëüêî ïèñåì. _

Îäíî áûëî îò Ãåðìèîíû, à Ãàððè ñîâñåì ïðî íåå çàáûë â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ! Î÷åðåäíîå ïðèãëàøåíèå… íåò, ïîõîæå, åìó ïðèäåòñÿ îòêàçàòüñÿ. Íó, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí ìîæåò ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì ïîçæå.

***   
  


Â Êàíöåëÿðèè áûëî óäèâèòåëüíî òèõî. Ïîñëå íî÷íîé îïåðàöèè âñå îòñûïàëèñü ïî äîìàì, òîëüêî â êàáèíåòå Ìîóäè êòî-òî áûë. Èç-çà ïîëóîòêðûòîé äâåðè äîíîñèëèñü íàïðÿæåííûå ãîëîñà. Óäèâëåííûé, Ãàððè ïîñòó÷àëñÿ è óñëûøàë:   
  
- Äà?   
- Àëàñòîð? – Ãàððè çàãëÿíóë â êàáèíåò. Ìîóäè ñèäåë ëèöîì ê íåìó, à íàïðîòèâ Àëàñòîðà óñòðîèëñÿ… Íèêîëàñ Ôëàìåëü!   
Ìîóäè õìóðî êèâíóë Ãàððè, ïðèãëàøàÿ çàéòè. Ïîòòåð ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ ñ îáîèìè è, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, óñòðîèëñÿ íà ñòóëå.   
  
- Ãàððè, ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ êîå-÷òî ïðîèçîøëî… - íà÷àë Ìîóäè, óñòàëî ïîòèðàÿ ïåðåíîñèöó.   
- Åùå ÷òî-òî? – áûñòðî óòî÷íèë Ãàððè, áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà Ôëàìåëÿ.   
- Äà. Ïîïûòêà ïîáåãà èç Àçêàáàíà. – èçóìëåíèå Ãàððè áûëî òàêîâî, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî îíåìåë, ðàñòåðÿííî ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä ñ Àëàñòîðà íà íàõîõëèâøåãîñÿ Ôëàìåëÿ.   
- ×ÒÎîîîî? Íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî! ß èìåþ â âèäó… - Ãàððè îñåêñÿ è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà Ôëàìåëÿ.   
- Åùå êàê âîçìîæíî. Âîñåìü çàêëþ÷åííûõ, ó âñåõ ïàëî÷êè, ïîäêóïëåííàÿ îõðàíà. Îòëè÷íî ñïëàíèðîâàííàÿ è èìåþùàÿ âñå øàíñû íà óñïåõ   
îïåðàöèÿ. – ïî÷åìó-òî âåñåëî îòâåòèë âìåñòî Ìîóäè Ôëàìåëü.   
- Ýòîé íî÷üþ?   
- Òî÷íî. – êèâíóë Ìîóäè.   
- Íàñêîëüêî óñïåøíî? – íàïðÿãñÿ Ãàððè, ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ýòîé íî÷üþ øàíñû íà óñïåõ áûëè êàê íèêîãäà âåëèêè.   
- Ïîëíûé ïðîâàë. – øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ Ôëàìåëü.   
- ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?   
- Âñå óáèòû, - ãëóõî ñêàçàë Ìîóäè. Ãàððè ðàñòåðÿííî ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãîãî, êóñî÷êè ìîçàèêè áåøåíî âåðòåëèñü â ãîëîâå, óæå ïî÷òè ñêëàäûâàÿñü â ïîëíóþ êàðòèíó…   
  
Ïîêóøåíèå íà Ôëàìåëÿ – òàê óäà÷íî îòâëåêëî ïî÷òè âñþ îõðàíó èç Àçêàáàíà. Ñòðàííîå ïîâåäåíèå Äðàêî, åãî èñ÷åçíîâåíèå íàêàíóíå ñïëàíèðîâàííîãî ïîáåãà. Îòåö Äðàêî ñèäèò â Àçêàáàíå, à âåäü âñåì èçâåñòíî, êàê þíûé Ìàëôîé ïðèâÿçàí ê íåìó…   
  
È Äðàêî íå ñîëãàë òîãäà, ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå çàìûøëÿë íè÷åãî ïðîòèâ âîëøåáíîãî ïðàâèòåëüñòâà. Îí âñåãî ëèøü óñòðàèâàë ïîáåã îòöó, íå ñ÷èòàÿñü ñ ïðåïÿòñòâèÿìè è æåðòâàìè. Èñïîëüçóÿ âñåõ è âñÿ. È åãî îí òîæå èñïîëüçîâàë. Ãàððè çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ çàäàòü âîïðîñ. Òîò, ÷òî îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîÿñíèë áû ñìûñë ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî. Î Áîãè. Êàê æå îí íå õîòåë ñëûøàòü îòâåò.   
  
- Êòî îíè? – Ìîóäè ïåðå÷èñëèë âîñåìü èìåí, è Ãàððè åùå ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè Àëàñòîð íå íàçâàë òîãî, ÷òî îí æäàë óñëûøàòü, êîãäà Ôëàìåëü äîáàâèë:   
- Âñå ãîâîðèëî î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò åùå è äåâÿòûé, íî ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé îêàçàëñÿ ìóäðåå ñâîèõ íåâåçó÷èõ òîâàðèùåé…   
- Ìàëôîé?! – Ãàððè ïî÷òè ïîäïðûãíóë. – ÍÅ Ó×ÀÑÒÂÎÂÀË?   
- Èìåííî òàê, Ãàððè.   
- Íî çàãîâîð! Çàãîâîð ñ ïîêóøåíèåì íà Íèêîëàñà!! Îí æå áûë óñòðîåí, ÷òîáû îòâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå?..   
- Ñîâåðøåííî âåðíî, Ãàððè. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó îíè ïåðåíåñëè ïîáåã íà ýòó äàòó: óçíàëè î ãîòîâÿùåìñÿ ïîêóøåíèè. Äàæå åñëè áû î íåì íå óçíàëè çàðàíåå, òàêàÿ ñåíñàöèÿ íåèçìåííî âûçâàëà áû òàê íåîáõîäèìóþ èì íåðàçáåðèõó. È çàêîí÷èëàñü áû ïðèçûâîì Àçêàáàíñêèõ. – çàêèâàë Ôëàìåëü. Äî Ãàððè ïîñòåïåííî äîõîäèëî:   
- Âû òàê ñïîêîéíî ãîâîðèòå îá ýòîì… Âû… çíàëè?   
- Î ïîáåãå? Íó, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Ïîëîâèíà ïîäêóïëåííûõ ñòðàæíèêîâ ñòðî÷èëà ìíå ïîäðîáíåéøèå îò÷åòû… äðóãàÿ ïîëîâèíà óæå ïîëó÷èëà ïî çàñëóãàì.   
- È î ïîêóøåíèè íà Âàøó æèçíü, ïîëó÷àåòñÿ… - Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü, íå ìîã ïîíÿòü.   
- Çíàë. – çëî ñêàçàë Àëàñòîð. – Âñå îí çíàë.   
  
- Áîëåå òîãî, - ìÿãêî óòî÷íèë Ôëàìåëü, - âèäèøü ëè, Ãàððè… ïîêóøåíèå íà ìîþ æèçíü ñïëàíèðîâàë èìåííî ÿ.


	9. Ãëàâà 9

Ñíà÷àëà Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí îñëûøàëñÿ. Îí óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ñîáèðàÿñü ïåðåñïðîñèòü… Íî Ôëàìåëü ïîäíÿë ðóêó, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ åãî, è ïðîäîëæèë: 

- Ãàððè, ÿ çíàþ âñå, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü. Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì  òû ïðèìåøüñÿ èçóìëÿòüñÿ, à ìîæåò, è âîçìóùàòüñÿ… ïðîñòî âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ. Íåáîëüøîå îòñòóïëåíèå, êîòîðîå ïîìîæåò òåáå ìåíÿ ïîíÿòü. – Ãàððè êèâíóë, è Ôëàìåëü îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, óñòðàèâàÿñü óäîáíåå: 

-   Ãàððè, òû íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ñîâñåì ðÿäîì  ñóùåñòâóåò ìåñòî, â ïðåäåëàõ êîòîðîãî ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàíî âåëè÷àéøåå â ìèðå ÷èñëî òåìíûõ ìàãîâ?  Î òîì, ÷òî â Àíãëèè íàõîäèòñÿ íàñòîÿùèé çàïîâåäíèê çëà? Äà, ÿ ãîâîðþ îá Àçêàáàíå. È ýòî èìåííî çàïîâåäíèê. Ñíîñíûå óñëîâèÿ è îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî âðåìåíè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàñòèòü, õîëèòü è ëåëåÿòü ñâîþ íåíàâèñòü. Èçîáðåòàòü ïëàíû ïîáåãà è ìåñòè. È äàæå – ïðåòâîðÿòü èõ â æèçíü. Ãàððè, ðàçâå ïðàâèëüíî ýòî – îñòàâëÿòü ÿäîâèòóþ ãàäþêó ïîä ñâîåé êðîâàòüþ? Â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü îíà ìîæåò âûïîëçòè èç ñâîåé êîðçèíû. Ðàçâå ðàçóìíûé ÷åëîâåê ñòàíåò èãðàòü ñ îãíåì òàê, êàê ýòî äåëàåì ìû?  -Íèêîëàñ óìîëê è âçãëÿíóë íà Ãàððè. 

- Íî… åñëè Âû âñåãäà òàê ñ÷èòàëè… 

- Âñåãäà, Ãàððè.

- Çà÷åì òîãäà âñå ýòî? Ïî÷åìó Âû íå óáèëè èõ åùå òîãäà? Ïîñëå ñìåðòè Âîëüäåìîðòà âñå óïèâàþùèåñÿ ïðåêðàòèëè ñðàæàòüñÿ. Îíè ñäàëèñü. 

- Ãàððè, òåáå åùå ïðåäñòîèò ïîíÿòü, ÷òî â áîðüáå çëà ñ äîáðîì ñàìîå äåéñòâåííîå îðóæèå çëà – ýòî ñëàáîñòü. – ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïðîèçíåñ Ôëàìåëü, à Ìîóäè, êîòîðûé âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ñèäåë íàõîõëèâøèñü è ñëîâíî íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà ðàçãîâîð, âäðóã äîáàâèë ñ ìðà÷íûì ñàðêàçìîì:

- Îí õî÷åò ñêàçàòü Ãàððè, ÷òî óáèâàòü áåçîðóæíûõ è ñäàâøèõñÿ íà åãî ìèëîñòü ëþäåé åìó íå ïîçâîëÿåò èìèäæ. 

- Àëàñòîð, ÿ óâàæàþ òâîå ìíåíèå, íî ýòîò òîí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñëèøêîì óìåñòåí, - ïîìîðùèëñÿ Ôëàìåëü.

- Âû íå óáèëè èõ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî áîÿëèñü âûñòàâèòü ñåáÿ â íåâûãîäíîì ñâåòå? 

- Äà, Ãàððè. Ýòî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðè÷èíà, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ôëàìåëü. – Ó ëþäåé íå äîëæíî âîçíèêàòü ñîìíåíèÿ â òîì, êòî – èñòèííîå çëî. È êòî – äîáðî. À ïîáåæäåííûì âñåãäà õîòü íåìíîãî, íî ñî÷óâñòâóþò.

- Ýòî îòâðàòèòåëüíî, - áåñöâåòíûì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

- ß òîæå òàê ñ÷èòàþ, - êèâíóë Ôëàìåëü. - Æèçíü èíîãäà – âåñüìà íåïðèÿòíàÿ øòóêà. 

- È âû îñòàâèëè èõ â Àçêàáàíå.

- Äà, ìû äàæå íàäåÿëèñü èçâëå÷ü èç ýòîãî ïîëüçó… èññëåäîâàíèÿ, çàïèñè, òû ïîíèìàåøü ìåíÿ. Íî ýòè ëþäè íèêîãäà íå ñìèðÿòñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî îíè îêàçàëèñü ïðîèãðàâøèìè. Âîëê íèêîãäà íå ñìèðèòñÿ ñ ïëåíîì. Êàê áû õîðîøî åãî íå êîðìèëè. È îíè ðåøèëè áåæàòü. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü íîâóþ æèçíü, îíè óæå ïîïðîáîâàëè âêóñ âëàñòè, îíè áû íå óåõàëè èç Àíãëèè, î, íåò! ß óâåðåí, íàñ áû æäàëà ïîïûòêà ïåðåâîðîòà, ïîïûòêà âåðíóòü âëàñòü òåìíûõ ìàãîâ… 

- Íî ó Âàñ íåò äîêàçàòåëüñòâ ýòîìó? – Ôëàìåëü ñëîâíî ñìóòèëñÿ:

- Ãàððè, îíè íå äåëèëèñü ñî  ñòðàæíèêàìè ñâîèìè òàéíûìè óñòðåìëåíèÿìè, çíàåøü ëè. 

Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê èç îõðàíû îêàçàëèñü ïîäêóïëåíû è ñòàëè äîñòàâëÿòü ïî èõ ïðîñüáå ðàçëè÷íûå èíãðåäèåíòû, èíôîðìàöèþ è äàæå ïèñüìà.  Óçíàâ îá ýòîì, ìû ëåãêî  äîãàäàëèñü, ÷òî ïîñëåäóåò ïîòîì… Íî âîçíèêëà ïðîáëåìà: ìû ïîëó÷àëè ñâåäåíèÿ òîëüêî îò ÷àñòè çàâåðáîâàííûõ. À íàñòîÿùèõ ïðåäàòåëåé è ñàìèõ çàãîâîðùèêîâ ðàññïðîñèòü íå ìîãëè, ýòî ñòàëî áû ïðîâàëîì, ñïóãíóëî áû..

- Íî ÏÎ×ÅÌÓ? – íå óäåðæàëñÿ Ãàððè îò âñêðèêà.- Åñëè âû çíàëè, ÷òî îíè áóäóò äåëàòü, ïî÷åìó ïðîñòî íå îñòàíîâèëè èõ?? 

- È ÷òî äàëüøå? Îòïðàâü ìû èõ ê äåìåíòîðàì çà ïîïûòêó ïîáåãà – êàê áû ýòî âûãëÿäåëî? Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà èç-çà ëîæíûõ îáâèíåíèé ðàñïðàâëÿåòñÿ ñî ñòàðûìè âðàãàìè?

- À ðàçâå ýòî íå òàê? Íà ñàìîì äåëå?

- Òàê. Íî ãëóïûå ëþäè íå ïîéìóò, ÷òî ýòî íåîáõîäèìî. – «_Íàâåðíîå, ÿ ãëóïûé ÷åëîâåê_», - ìðà÷íî ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, íå ðåøàÿñü ñêàçàòü ýòî âñëóõ. Îí óâàæàë Ôëàìåëÿ. È ñ÷èòàë åãî ìóäðûì è  ÷åñòíûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Ìîæåò, â åãî ñëîâàõ áûëà èñòèíà? Ïðîñòî Ãàððè íå ìîæåò… ïîíÿòü? 

- È âû ðåøèëè…

- È ìû ðåøèëè ïîçâîëèòü èì ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî îíè õîòåëè. ×òîáû èõ íàìåðåíèÿ íè ó êîãî íå îñòàâëÿëè ñîìíåíèé â ïðàâèëüíîñòè è îáîñíîâàííîñòè… 

- Óáèéñòâà. – ñíîâà Ìîóäè. ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Íåóæåëè îíè … ññîðÿòñÿ?? Ãàððè êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî äóðíîé ñîí. Æèçíü è ðàíüøå íå ðàäîâàëà ïðîñòîòîé è ïîíÿòíîñòüþ. Íî ñåé÷àñ åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå âîêðóã ïðîñòî ñîøëè ñ óìà. Èëè íå âñå. Îí îäèí. Êàê ìîã îí äàæå íå äîãàäûâàòüñÿ î òàêèõ ñòîðîíàõ òàê õîðîøî çíàêîìîãî åìó ÷åëîâåêà?? 

- Äà, åñëè óãîäíî, óáèéñòâà. Íî – ïðè  ïîïûòêå ïîáåãà. È ó íèõ âñåõ â ðóêàõ áûëè ïàëî÷êè, - ðåçêî îòâåòèë Ôëàìåëü. È ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè: 

- ×òîáû íå ñïóãíóòü èõ, ìû íå ìîãëè ðèñêîâàòü, ïîëó÷àÿ èíôîðìàöèþ ñ ïîìîùüþ âåðèòàñåðóìà èëè ïðîñòîãî äîïðîñà. Äàæå çàêëèíàíèå çàáâåíèÿ – ýòàêèé ïðîâàë â ïàìÿòè – ìîãëî íàâåñòè èõ íà ïîäîçðåíèÿ. Ìû çíàëè, ÷òî çàãîâîð ñóùåñòâóåò. Çíàëè ïðèìåðíî, ÷òî îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ ñäåëàòü – íåêîòîðûå âåñüìà ðåäêèå èíãðåäèåíòû óêàçûâàëè, ÷òî îíè ñîáèðàþòñÿ îòðàâèòü ñòðàæó ÿäîâèòûìè èñïàðåíèÿìè, çàñòàâèòü îòêðûòü èì äâåðè. Íî íå èìåëè ïîíÿòèÿ, êîãäà è êàê â òî÷íîñòè âñå ïðîèçîéäåò. Òàê ðèñêîâàòü áûëî íåëüçÿ – ïîáåã ìîã óäàòüñÿ. È áûëî ïðèíÿòî ðåøåíèå ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü èõ, íàâÿçàòü èì âðåìÿ ïîáåãà. Óñòðîèòü íàñòîëüêî óäîáíóþ ñèòóàöèþ, ÷òî îíè íå óñòîÿëè áû…

- Çàãîâîð Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ.

- Äà. Îäèí èç ïðåäàííûõ íàì ñòðàæíèêîâ ïîäñêàçàë èì ýòó èäåþ. Ïàðà «íåâçíà÷àé» ñêàçàííûõ ôðàç, «çàáûòàÿ» ãàçåòà ñ íóæíûì òåêñòîì. È Óïèâàþùèåñÿ ñàìè ïðèøëè ê ýòîé ìûñëè. Ìîÿ êàíäèäàòóðà áûëà èì ïî÷òè íàâÿçàíà. Äàìáëäîðà ÿ óãîâîðèë íà âðåìÿ óåõàòü èç Ëîíäîíà, à áîëüøå âñåãî íåíàâèñòè âûçûâàëè èìåííî ìû ñ íèì. Äà è ñàìûé áîëüøîé ïåðåïîëîõ âûçâàëà áû èìåííî ñìåðòü îäíîãî èç íàñ.  Ëåñòðàíã – îäèí èç àêòèâíåéøèõ îðãàíèçàòîðîâ ïîáåãà – äàë çàäàíèå ñâîåìó ñûíó. Ïîñëàâ åãî íà âåðíóþ ñìåðòü, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. Ñòðàííàÿ ñåìüÿ.  ×åðåç äðóãîãî àâðîðà ìû ïîäñêàçàëè êàíäèäàòóðó Ãëîðèè â ÷èñëå åùå íåñêîëüêèõ íå ñëèøêîì ÷èñòîïëîòíûõ ñëóæàùèõ Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. 

- Ãëîðèÿ ó÷àñòâîâàëà â çàãîâîðå? – ïîëóóòâåðäèòåëüíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Íèêîëàñ ÷óòü íå çàñìåÿëñÿ:

- Ìîé áîã, íåò!! Ýòî ïðîñòî áåñïðèíöèïíàÿ, æàäíàÿ äî äåíåã äóðà. Õèòðîñòü – âîò è âñå, ÷òî â íåé åñòü èíòåðåñíîãî. Ãåíèàëüíà âî âñåì, ÷òî òðåáóåò èçâîðîòëèâîñòè è äâóëè÷èÿ. Îíà è íå ïîäîçðåâàëà î ìàñøòàáàõ çàäóìàííîãî åå ïîäîïå÷íûìè! Ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî îíè ñêðûâàþò ìåëêèå ãðåøêè, è çà ïîðÿäî÷íîå âîçíàãðàæäåíèå íå äîïðàøèâàëà èõ ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì. Âñåãî-òî. – «_Òîãäà ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó Ëåñòðàíã íå âîñïðîòèâèëñÿ çíàêîìñòâó Ìàëôîÿ ñ Ãëîðèåé…»._ – À åùå îíà ïðåäîñòàâëÿëà èì èíôîðìàöèþ. Âñå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî çà çàêðûòûìè äâåðüìè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ñðàçó ñòàíîâèëîñü èçâåñòíî Ëåñòðàíãó. Äåðæàëè ðóêó íà ïóëüñå, åñëè óãîäíî. 

- Çíà÷èò, îò íåå âû òîæå íå ìîãëè íè÷åãî óçíàòü î âðåìåíè ïîêóøåíèÿ? 

- Íåò.

- À îò êîãî òîãäà? 

- Íè îò êîãî, Ãàððè. ß íå çíàë, êîãäà è êòî ïîïûòàåòñÿ ìåíÿ óáèòü, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ôëàìåëü. 

- Âû ðèñêîâàëè ñâîåé æèçíüþ?? 

- Ýòî áûëà ìîÿ èäåÿ. Êàê ÿ ìîã  çàñòàâèòü ñëóæèòü ïîäñàäíîé óòêîé êîãî-òî åùå? Ãàððè, òû ïëîõî ìåíÿ çíàåøü, åñëè äóìàåøü î òàêîì. – «_Äåéñòâèòåëüíî. ß Âàñ ñîâñåì íå çíàþ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ», - íà ñàìîì äåëå, ó ìåíÿ áûëè äîãàäêè. Óáèéñòâî äîëæíî áûëî áûòü îáñòàâëåíî ñ áîëüøîé ïîìïîé, ÷òîáû ñóìàòîõà äîñòèãëà è ñòåí Àçêàáàíà, ÷òîáû ïîòðåáîâàëèñü îõðàííèêè îòòóäà… Ïîýòîìó ñðî÷íî áûëè çàïëàíèðîâàíû ÷åòûðå êðóïíûõ ñîáûòèÿ, íà êàæäîì èç êîòîðûõ ïðè äîëæíîì ñòàðàíèè ìåíÿ ìîæíî áûëî áû… Îíè êëþíóëè íà âòîðîå ïî ñ÷åòó._

- À åñëè áû Âàñ óáèëè?? 

- Ýòî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Áëàãîäàðÿ òåáå. À åñëè áû è ñëó÷èëîñü – íó ÷òî æ. Ìîÿ ñìåðòü ñòàëà áû äëÿ îñòàëüíûõ ñèãíàëîì, ÷òî ïîáåã âñòóïèë â àêòèâíóþ ôàçó. Èì áû íå óäàëîñü óéòè. – Ãàððè ìîë÷àë. Îí íå çíàë, êàê ðåàãèðîâàòü íà ñëîâà ýòîãî ïîðàçèòåëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ïðîñòî íå çíàë.

- Ãàððè, ó ìåíÿ áûë íåïëîõîé øàíñ. ß çíàë îá îïàñíîñòè, è ÿ íå õóäøèé ìàã â ýòîì ìèðå, - Ôëàìåëü óñìåõíóëñÿ, - íî ñïàñ ìåíÿ èìåííî òû. È ïîýòîìó ÿ ïîñ÷èòàë, ÷òî òû èìååøü ïðàâî çíàòü… 

- Àëàñòîð, _òû_ çíàë, - â ãîëîñå Ãàððè áûëè ñëûøíû îáâèíÿþùèå íîòêè. 

- Äà, çíàë.

- Íå ñêàçàë.

- Íåò.

- Îòãîâàðèâàë îò ðàññëåäîâàíèÿ.

- Õîòÿ çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî. Ãàððè, ýòî ãðÿçíûå èãðû, - Ìîóäè íå îáðàùàë íè ìàëåéøåãî âíèìàíèÿ íà íàõìóðèâøåãîñÿ ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ôëàìåëÿ, - ãðÿçíûå èãðû ñòàðûõ èíòðèãàíîâ. Çà÷åì òåáå ýòî? Çà÷åì… ìàðàòüñÿ? 

- Ìîóäè, ïðèäåðæè ÿçûê, - õîëîäíî ïåðåáèë åãî Íèêîëàñ. – Ãàððè, ñàì ïîäóìàé, â ÷åì ñìûñë ðàññêàçûâàòü îá ýòîì òåáå? Òû ÷òî, ïîìîã áû ìíå? Ñòàë áû íà ìîþ ñòîðîíó? 

- Íåò. – òèõî, íî òâåðäî.

- Âîò âèäèøü! Ê òîìó æå, òâîÿ áîëåçíåííàÿ ïðèâÿçàííîñòü ê Ìàëôîþ… -Ãàððè âñêèíóëñÿ, ñîáèðàÿñü ïðîòåñòîâàòü, íî îñåêñÿ ïîä íàñìåøëèâûì âçãëÿäîì Àëàñòîðà. Íèêîëàñ ïîñïåøíî ïðîäîëæèë: 

- Êîíå÷íî, Ìàëôîÿ – ìëàäøåãî ìû ïîäîçðåâàëè òîëüêî èç-çà åãî îòöà. Âèäèøü ëè, äî ñàìîãî ïîñëåäíåãî ìîìåíòà íàøè èíôîðìàòîðû óòâåðæäàëè, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé – ýòî äåâÿòûé è íå ïîñëåäíèé ïî çíà÷åíèþ ó÷àñòíèê çàãîâîðà. Ê òîìó æå, åãî ïèñüìà ê ñûíó áûëè ñðåäè òåõ, ÷òî äîñòàâëÿëè çà ïðåäåëû Àçêàáàíà ïîäêóïëåííûå àâðîðû. À Ìàëôîé- ìëàäøèé ïåðåäàâàë îòâåòû. Íî Ëþöèóñ, âèäèìî, ëèáî äåéñòâèòåëüíî è íå ñîáèðàëñÿ áåæàòü, ëèáî ëþáèò ñûíà ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì Ëåñòðàíã – ñâîåãî. Âñå ïèñüìà áûëè áîëåå ÷åì íåâèííû – ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûé òðåï, íè îäíîãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíîãî íàìåêà – è ê òîìó æå ïî÷òè â êàæäîì Ëþöèóñ çàêëèíàë íàñëåäíè÷êà äåðæàòüñÿ êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò íåïðèÿòíîñòåé. Îñîáåííî – çàãîâîðîâ. Ïîõîæå, þíûé Äðàêî è ïðàâäà íè÷åãî íå çíàë. Íî… ëó÷øå ïîäñòðàõîâàòüñÿ.   Êñòàòè, Ãàððè, - Íèêîëàñ òåïëî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, - ýòî áûëà îòëè÷íàÿ èäåÿ – îòïðàâèòü Ìàëôîÿ ê Ëåñòðàíãó çà èíôîðìàöèåé. – «_×ÒÎÎÎ???  Îíè ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî ýòî ÿ åãî îòïðàâèë??? Çàñòàâèë òàê ðèñêîâàòü?_» - Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû âîçðàçèòü, íî òóò æå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ðàññêàçàòü î ïîáåãå Äðàêî áûëî áû áîëüøîé îøèáêîé. Ìàëôîÿ òóò æå ñî÷òóò ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì… Äà, êîíå÷íî, îí è ïðàâäà òåìíèë. Íî ìåíüøå âñåãî Ãàððè õîòåë îòäàâàòü  Äðàêî Ôëàìåëþ. Ñòðàííî, êàê áûñòðî èçìåíèëîñü åãî îòíîøåíèå ê Íèêîëàñó. Êàê ñòðàøíî. Êàê íåïîïðàâèìî. 

È Ãàððè ñêàçàë ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ: 

- Ñïàñèáî. Åãî òàì ÷óòü íå óáèëè.

- Íå óáèëè áû, - îòìàõíóëñÿ Ôëàìåëü. – Ëåñòðàíã äàë îñîáûå èíñòðóêöèè ñûíó íàñ÷åò Ìàëôîÿ – ìëàäøåãî. Çàâåðáîâàòü, à åñëè íå ïîëó÷èòüñÿ – íå ïðè÷èíÿòü âðåäà. Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå. Âèäèìî, èç-çà Ëþöèóñà. – Íèêîëàñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. - À âîîáùå-òî ìíå âñå ðàâíî. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òî èíôîðìàöèÿ áûëà ïîëó÷åíà âîâðåìÿ.

- Ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ, ÷òî íå âåðèøü ìíå, - Ãàððè çëî ãëÿíóë íà Àëàñòîðà, òîò òîëüêî óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Èòàê, âñå ìåðòâû? 

- Äà. Âñå âîñåìü. È íåñêîëüêî àâðîðîâ èç íàñòîÿùèõ ïðåäàòåëåé. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, â èõ ÷èñëå òîò, êòî ïåðåäàë ïàëî÷êè. Ìû íå çíàåì òåïåðü, ñêîëüêî â òî÷íîñòè èõ áûëî. Íàéäåíî âîñåìü.

- Ìàëôîÿ îáûñêàëè? 

- Îáûñêàëè è äîïðîñèëè ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì. Ó íåãî ÷àñòè÷íàÿ àìíåçèÿ.

- ×ÒÎ? – Ãàððè ÷óòü íå óïàë ñî ñòóëà, - ÷òî çà áðåä?? 

- Òî ëè åãî íàêà÷èâàëè àíàëîãîì Èìïåðèóñà, òî ëè – ãëóøèëè ïàìÿòü. Ïðîâàëû â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ, íàðóøåíà ïñèõèêà. Âñå, ÷òî îí ïîìíèò – ñòåðèëüíî. Ïðîñòóïêîâ íåò. Â êàìåðå íåò íè÷åãî ïîäîçðèòåëüíîãî. Äàæå ïèñåì îò ñûíà. Åë îí èõ, ÷òî ëè? – Óñìåõíóëñÿ Íèêîëàñ… äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ, íàñêîëüêî îí ïðàâ. – Ìàëôîé â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè áåçîáèäåí. Îí îñòàíåòñÿ æèòü.  ×òî æå äî åãî ñûíà… - Ôëàìåëü ñäåëàë ïàóçó è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî ñåðäöå çàìåðëî, à ïîòîì áåøåíî çàêîëîòèëîñü. ×òî æå ýòî òàêîå??  Êàêàÿ åìó ðàçíèöà, ÷òî ñ ýòèì ïðåäàòåëåì… ýòèì áåñ÷åñòíûì… ýòèì… 

Äðàêî.

 «_Íå ïîçâîëþ_», - ÿñíàÿ è õîëîäíàÿ ìûñëü âçðåçàëà ñóìáóð ýìîöèé. «_Äðàêî__ îíè íå ïîëó÷àò». Ãàððè óñïîêîèëñÿ è ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ñðàæàòüñÿ… _

- ×òî æå äî åãî ñûíà… Îí, êàæåòñÿ, ó òåáÿ, Ãàððè? 

- Äà. 

- Ïîíÿòíî, - Íèêîëàñ óëûáíóëñÿ òàê ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî è ïîíèìàþùå… ÷òî Ãàððè çàõîòåëîñü åãî óäàðèòü. 

- Íó, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî çà îêàçàííóþ ïîìîùü ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ ñëåäóåò íàãðàäèòü. – Ãàððè, ïðèãîòîâèâøèéñÿ ÿðîñòíî âîçðàæàòü, ïîòðÿñåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ôëàìåëÿ, íå ïîíèìàÿ… - Êîíå÷íî, ìû íå ìîæåì âîññòàíîâèòü åãî â ïðàâàõ. Íî íåêîòîðûå… ïîñëàáëåíèÿ. Ñêàæåì, â èñïîëüçîâàíèè ïðèðîäíîé ìàãèè. – Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàë. Àáñîëþòíî.  – È, êñòàòè, ìû ìîæåì ïåðåâåñòè åãî ïîä òâîé ëè÷íûé êîíòðîëü, Ãàððè. Òîëüêî òâîé. – Íèêîëàñ õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ. «_Âñå ÿñíî. Ñîâåðøåííî ÿñíî». _

Ýòî ïîäêóï. 

Ñâîåîáðàçíûé, íî âñå æå… 

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé – â åãî ëè÷íîå ðàñïîðÿæåíèå. Îôèöèàëüíî. Äðàêî áîëüøå íå ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ ëþäüìè âðîäå Ãëîðèè. Åãî íå áóäóò … ïûòàòü… Âåðèòàñåðóìîì. Îí ñìîæåò ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ìàãèåé. Ïóñòü áåç ïàëî÷êè, íî ýòî ëó÷øå, ÷åì íè÷åãî.

Ó Äðàêî áóäåò íîâàÿ æèçíü. Ëó÷øå, ïðîùå  è ñâåòëåå. 

À íà äðóãîé ÷àøå âåñîâ – ñîâåñòü Ãàððè. Åñëè îí ñîãëàñèòñÿ, òî ýòî áóäåò îçíà÷àòü ìîë÷àëèâîå îäîáðåíèå âñåãî òîãî, î ÷åì ðàññêàçàë ñåé÷àñ Ôëàìåëü. Îí … íå äîëæåí ñîãëàøàòüñÿ. 

- Äîãîâîðèëèñü, - ñëîâíî ñî ñòîðîíû óñëûøàë ñåáÿ Ãàððè. 

***

Îáðàòíûé ïóòü äîìîé áûë äîëãèì. È òÿæåëûì. Î, íåò, êîíå÷íî æå, íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ãàððè èçìåðèë øàãàìè ñàìûé êðóæíîé è äëèííûé ïóòü ê ñâîåìó äîìó. È íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî äóë ïðîòèâíûé âåòåð, óìåþùèé òàê ëîâêî øâûðíóòü â ãëàçà ïðèãîðøíþ ïåñêà è ïûëè, êîãäà ýòîãî ñîâñåì íå æäåøü. È íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî, ïîãðóæåííîãî â ñâîè ìûñëè, åãî íåèçìåðèìîå ÷èñëî ðàç óñïåëè ïèõíóòü, òîëêíóòü è ïðîñòî áîëüíî çàäåòü êðàåì ñóìêè.

Åðóíäà.

Äåëî áûëî ñîâñåì â äðóãîì. 

Íàäî áûëî ïîäóìàòü. Ïîäóìàòü ñåðüåçíî… è ðåøèòü, íàêîíåö, ÷òî åìó ñî âñåì ýòèì äåëàòü.

Ãàððè äàæå çàâåðíóë â ïàðê, ÷åãî îáû÷íî íèêîãäà íå äåëàë: ðàçâå ó Àãåíòà áûâàåò äîñòàòî÷íî ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè äëÿ ïîäîáíûõ âåùåé? À îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí î÷åíü ìíîãî òåðÿë. Ñîëíöå óæå äàâíî ïåðåâàëèëî çà ïîëóäåííóþ îòìåòêó, è åãî òåïëûå ëó÷èêè íå æàëèëè, à ìÿãêî ãëàäèëè óñòàâøåå îò ñîìíåíèé ëèöî. Âîçäóõ çäåñü áûë íàïîåí êàêèì-òî îòðåøåííûì ñïîêîéñòâèåì è áåçìÿòåæíîñòüþ. Ïðîãóëèâàëèñü ïàðû, îò äóøè âåñåëèëñÿ ÷åé-òî êàïðèçíûé ðåáåíîê, ãäå-òî ââåðõó ùåáåòàëè ïòèöû. Øóìíàÿ êîìïàíèÿ óñòðîèëàñü ïðÿìî íà òðàâå, è âåòåð äîíîñèë îáðûâêè ôðàç è ñìåõ. 

Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñèäåë íà ñêàìåéêå, íåóäîáíî ïîäàâøèñü âïåðåä, è, êàçàëîñü, âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ÷òî-òî ó ñåáÿ ïîä íîãàìè. Íåñêîëüêî ëèñòèêîâ è æåëòûé êàìóøåê? Íàâåðíîå… 

Ïðîøëî äîâîëüíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí âñòàë è ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó, íå ãëÿäÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Åãî ëèöî òàê íè ðàçó è íå îñâåòèëîñü óëûáêîé, íî íåìíîãî ðàçãëàäèëèñü  ìîðùèíêè íà ëáó, ãóáû èçãèáàëèñü óæå íå òàê ïå÷àëüíî. Íàâåðíîå, òàê âûãëÿäèò ÷åëîâåê, ïðèçíàâøèé íåèçáåæíîå, ïåðåñòàâøèé, íàêîíåö, áîðîòüñÿ ñ ñóäüáîé. 

Ñìèðåíèå ïåðåä òåì, ÷òî íå ìîæåøü èçìåíèòü, áåç îò÷àÿíèÿ – ýòî ëè íå ïðèçíàê èñòèííîé ìóäðîñòè? 

***

- Ïðè… - íà÷àë Ãàððè è ïîïåðõíóëñÿ. Äðàêî ðàçâàëèëñÿ íà çàñòåëåííîé êðîâàòè àáñîëþòíî… ãîëûé?! Êîãäà ïàíèêà ñëåãêà îòïóñòèëà, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî íà Äðàêî âñå æå îñòàâàëèñü äâà ïðåäìåòà, êîòîðûå ïðè æåëàíèè ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü... îäåæäîé?! 

Óçêèé òåìíî-çåëåíûé òðåóãîëüíèê – ëþáîâü ê áåëüþ ýòîãî öâåòà, äîëæíî áûòü, ñîõðàíèëàñü ñî âðåìåí ó÷åíè÷åñòâà - è ÷åðíûé ïóøèñòûé êëóáî÷åê íà ãðóäè. Êîòåíîê. 

Îáà, è Äðàêî, è Ñíåéï, êàçàëèñü âïîëíå äîâîëüíûìè æèçíüþ è äðóã äðóãîì. Ïåðâûé òèõîíüêî ÷òî-òî áîðìîòàë, ïî÷åñûâàÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîå ìåñòå÷êî çà óøêîì, à âòîðîé áàñîâèòî ìóðëûêàë, êàæåòñÿ, äàæå íå îòêðûâàÿ ïðè ýòîì ãëàç. 

- Íó, ÷åãî çàñòûë, Ïîòòåð? – ÷óòü ãðîì÷å, ÷åì ê êîòåíêó, îáðàòèëîñü ê Ãàððè ýòî çîëîòèñòî-áåæåâîå áåçîáðàçèå, íàõàëüíî äåìîíñòðèðóþùåå ñåáÿ â ñòîëü ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîé… òî åñòü, ðàçâðàòíîé, ìàíåðå. Ãàððè  çàêðûë ðîò. È ñíîâà åãî îòêðûë, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî íàäî áû îòâåòèòü.

- Ïðèâåò. 

- Ïîâòîðÿåøüñÿ. 

- ×òî ýòî çà ïðåäñòàâëåíèå? 

- Íðàâèòñÿ? – ïîäíÿâ êîòåíêà â âîçäóõ, Äðàêî ëåãêî ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ èç «ëåæà÷åãî» ïîëîæåíèÿ â «ñèäÿ÷åå».

- Íåîæèäàííî, - ñóõî ïðèçíàë Ãàððè, ñêîëüçÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî ïîäæàðîé ôèãóðå, ñëîâíî íàðèñîâàííîé ñîëíå÷íûìè ëó÷èêàìè íà ïåñêå.  

- Íó, íå ìîãó æå ÿ âåñü äåíü ïðîâåñòè â ýòîì,  - Äðàêî íåáðåæíî êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó íåîïðÿòíîé êó÷êè, â êîòîðóþ ïðåâðàòèëñÿ õàëàò Ãàððè.

- Òàê òîæå íåïëîõî, - íåîæèäàííî äëÿ  ñåáÿ âûïàëèë Ãàððè è òóò æå ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì. Îí íå õîòåë ïîääàâàòüñÿ òåì ÷óâñòâàì, ÷òî âûçâàëè â íåì ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà Ôëàìåëÿ. 

_«Òåïåðü, Ãàððè, òû åäèíñòâåííûé ðàñïîðÿæàåøüñÿ æèçíüþ, ñìåðòüþ è ñâîáîäîé ìèñòåðà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, - êàê-òî î÷åíü ñóõî è îôèöèàëüíî ïðîèçíåñ Ôëàìåëü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê íåîáõîäèìûé äîêóìåíò áûë ïîäïèñàí. – Íî òû æå è îòâå÷àåøü çà åãî íàêàçàíèå. Â òîé ìåðå, â êàêîé ñî÷òåøü íóæíûì. Íèêòî íå ñìîæåò âìåøàòüñÿ. È íå çàõî÷åò äàæå, ïîâåðü, - è Ôëàìåëü ñòðàííî óëûáíóëñÿ, ñëîâíî… ñëîâíî ó íèõ ñ Ãàððè ïîÿâèëàñü êàêàÿ-òî îáùàÿ òàéíà. Íå ñëèøêîì êðàñèâàÿ òàéíà. È «ïîíèìàíèå» ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà ïî÷åìó-òî âûçâàëî â Ãàððè ïðîòåñò. È âîçìóùåíèå. Îí òîãäà ñóõî ïîïðîùàëñÿ è óøåë»_

È ëèøü òåïåðü ñìîã â ïîëíîé ìåðå îñîçíàòü çíà÷åíèå òîãî âçãëÿäà. Âëàñòü. Ïüÿíÿùàÿ âëàñòü. Îí  ñòàë ïåðñîíàëüíûì Áîãîì äëÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Îí ìîã âåðøèòü åãî ñóäüáó è… ìîã ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà íåêîòîðóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà òî, ÷òî ýòèì ñâîèì ïðàâîì íå âîñïîëüçóåòñÿ… èëè íå ìîã? 

Ãàððè íåðâíî ðûëñÿ â øêàôó, îòûñêèâàÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîäõîäÿùåå. Òåìíî-ñèíèå äæèíñû è áåëàÿ ìàéêà â åùå çàïå÷àòàííîé óïàêîâêå. Äðàêî áóäåò â ÿðîñòè. Îòëè÷íî. 

Äðàêî íà îòêðîâåííî ìàããëîâñêóþ îäåæäó ïðîðåàãèðîâàë óäèâèòåëüíî ñïîêîéíî. Ïðîñòî îòëîæèë íà êðàé êðîâàòè, íå ãëÿäÿ. Îí óæå óñïåë íàöåïèòü õàëàò è óñòðîèòüñÿ â êðåñëå, êîòåíîê îäèíîêî äðûõ íà ïîäóøêå.

- ×åì òû åãî òàê çàìó÷èë? – ïîäîçðèòåëüíî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Íè÷åì, - ñëàäêî óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî, - ìû ïîäðóæèëèñü è èãðàëè.  

- «_Ñêîðåå óæ òû íà íåãî êàê-òî èìïåðèî íàâåñèë». – Òû ïðèíåñ ìíå ãàçåòû? ß ïðîñèë._

- Äà, òî÷íî… - Ãàððè âûñêî÷èë  çà äâåðü è ñêîðî âåðíóëñÿ ñ îõàïêîé ãàçåò. Â áîëüøèíñòâå âå÷åðíèõ âûïóñêîâ ãëàâíîå ìåñòî îòâîäèëîñü  ïîáåãó èç Àçêàáàíà. Î íåóäàâøåìñÿ ïîêóøåíèè íà Ôëàìåëÿ íå áûëî íè ñëîâà. 

Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî: ñîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, òîãî, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ïîêóøåíèå, ïðîñòî íèêòî íå ïîíÿë. 

Äðàêî æèâî âûõâàòèë èç ðóê Ãàððè ãàçåòû è, ïîäæàâ ïîä ñåáÿ íîãè, ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ÷òåíèå. Ïåðâûé æå ÿðêèé çàãîëîâîê çàñòàâèë åãî çàñòûòü áåç äâèæåíèÿ, âöåïèâøèñü â ëèñòîê, òîëüêî ãëàçà æàäíî áåãàëè ïî ñòðî÷êàì. Äî÷èòàâ äî êîíöà, îí ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî âçäîõíóë. 

Îáëåã÷åíèå, êîòîðîå îí èñïûòàë, áûëî íàñòîëüêî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ïðîñòî çàðÿæàëî âîçäóõ âîêðóã. Òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê ìèíóòîé ðàíüøå êîìíàòà çâåíåëà â íàïðÿæåííîì îæèäàíèè.  

Ñòàðàÿñü íå ñëèøêîì çàîñòðÿòü âíèìàíèå íà èñòèííîé ïðè÷èíå ñâîåãî èíòåðåñà, Äðàêî âíèìàòåëüíî ïðî÷èòàë îñòàëüíûå ñòàòüè íà ñòðàíèöå è òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó: 

- Çäåñü ñêàçàíî, ÷òî âîñåìü çàêëþ÷åííûõ óáèòî. Íî íå íàçâàíû èìåíà…

- Òâîé îòåö îêàçàëñÿ áëàãîðàçóìíûì ÷åëîâåêîì, - ïîñëå íàìåðåííîé ïàóçû ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Äðàêî áûñòðî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, íî ñèÿíèå ãëàç, ñëîâíî îñâåòèâøèõ âñå ëèöî âîëøåáíûìè îòáëåñêàìè, óòàèòü âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîã. Çà÷àðîâàííûé, Ãàððè ñëåäèë çà íèì ðàñøèðåííûìè îò èçóìëåíèÿ ãëàçàìè. Ñ÷àñòüå. Ñàìîå íàñòîÿùåå ñ÷àñòüå.

Äóìàë ëè îí, ÷òî îäíàæäû óâèäèò åãî â ãëàçàõ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ? 

À þíîøà, êàçàëîñü, ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû íå çàêðè÷àòü âî âåñü ãîëîñ îò ðàäîñòè: ãóáû ñàìè ðàñïëûâàëèñü â óëûáêå, êîãäà îí ñíîâà è ñíîâà ïåðå÷èòûâàë ñòàòüþ. 

«_À îí ëþáèò îòöà, - êîíñòàòèðîâàë Ãàððè. – __Î÷åíü ëþáèò». È êàêîå-òî íåõîðîøåå ÷óâñòâî êîëüíóëî èãîëî÷êîé â ñåðäöå. Çàâèñòü. _

Çàâèñòü ê Äðàêî, ó êîòîðîãî åñòü îòåö. Ïóñòü äàëåêî, ïóñòü â íåâîëå – íî åñòü. Çàâèñòü ê Ëþöèóñó, êîòîðîãî òàê ëþáèò ñûí. È äëÿ êîòîðîãî ñåé÷àñ ìåðöàþò ñ÷àñòüåì ñåðûå ãëàçà. Ñ÷àñòüåì – ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñ Ëþöèóñîì íå ñëó÷èëîñü íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî.

«_Îí íå áûë áû äàæå îãîð÷åí, åñëè áû ÿ ïîãèá. Õîòÿ íåò. Êòî áû òîãäà âûòàùèë åãî îòñþäà?»_

Îòëîæèâ ïåðâóþ ãàçåòó, Äðàêî  ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà äðóãîé… è âñòðåòèë âçãëÿä Ãàððè. Ìåòàìîðôîçà ÷óòü íå çàñòàâèëà Ïîòòåðà çàñòîíàòü îò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ: Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî íåèìîâåðíîå íàïðÿæåíèå, â êîòîðîì îí æäàë íîâîñòåé, è îãðîìíîå îáëåã÷åíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ñûãðàëè ñ íèì çëóþ øóòêó. Îí ïîòåðÿë íåíàäîëãî êîíòðîëü è íåâîëüíî âûäàë ñåáÿ, ïîçâîëèë óâèäåòü íàñòîÿùèå ÷óâñòâà, äàæå íå ïîäóìàâ, êàê îíè áóäóò èñòîëêîâàíû. 

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, ïðîíèöàòåëüíîñòü íå áûëà êîíüêîì Ïîòòåðà. Áóðêíóâ ÷òî-òî âðîäå: 

- Ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî, êàêèå òðîãàòåëüíûå îòíîøåíèÿ â ñåìüå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ... – îí âûøåë. Íàâåðíîå, åìó áûëî íåïðèÿòíî äóìàòü î Ëþöèóñå. 

«_Íàâåðíîå, ìíå ïðîñòî íåïðèÿòíî äóìàòü î Ëþöèóñå», - ðåøèë Ãàððè, îò÷àÿâøèñü íàéòè îáúÿñíåíèå ñâîåìó ðåçêî èñïîðòèâøåìóñÿ íàñòðîåíèþ. – «_Íèêàêèõ___ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ â ìîåì äîìå. Íèêàêèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ îá Óïèâàþùèõñÿ â ìîåì äîìå… Î, ÷åðò». _

***

Ïîóæèíàëè îíè âìåñòå. Äðàêî òàê è íå âûëåç èç õàëàòà. È íå îòîðâàëñÿ îò ãàçåò. Òåïåðü îí ïðîñòî âûðâàë íóæíûå çàìåòêè, ðàçëîæèë èõ íà ìàíåð ïàñüÿíñà è òåïåðü, ìåõàíè÷åñêè ïåðåæåâûâàÿ åäó,  âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àë òåêñò, èçðåäêà îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü, ÷òîáû ïîä÷åðêíóòü ïðåäëîæåíèå èëè öåëûé àáçàö.

Ãàððè òèõî çëèëñÿ: åãî èãíîðèðîâàëè! Òî åñòü, íå òî, ÷òîáû èãíîðèðîâàëè. Äðàêî îòâå÷àë, åñëè îí çàäàâàë âîïðîñ. Êèâàë, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå. 

Íî îí íè ðàçó äàæå íå ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè. Ãëàäèë êîòåíêà. È ÷èòàë. È áûë òàê íåâûíîñèìî âåæëèâ!

È – ñàìîå îáèäíîå – äàæå íå âñïîìíèë î òîì, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ äîëæíà áûëà «ðåøèòüñÿ åãî ñóäüáà». Ðåøèòüñÿ ïðè íåïîñðåäñòâåííîì ó÷àñòèè Ãàððè. Íè ìàëåéøåãî èíòåðåñà! 

Ñòîèëî áû, íàâåðíîå, óéòè. Íî Ãàððè è ñàì èçâîäèëñÿ îò íåîïðåäåëåííîñòè. È âîîáùå, åñëè Äðàêî òåïåðü ïîä îòâåòñòâåííîñòüþ Ãàððè, èì æå íóæíî õîòÿ áû îáùàòüñÿ!

À îí ñèäèò, ìîë÷èò… åùå è ñâåðíóëñÿ êëóáêîì, òàê, ÷òî ïðàâàÿ íîãà ïî÷òè ñîâåðøåííî âûñêîëüçíóëà èç-ïîä õàëàòà. 

È òåïåðü îñëåïëÿëà åãî ñèÿíèåì ñâåòëîé êîæè… Äðàêî øåâåëüíóëñÿ, õàëàò ñïîëç åùå íåìíîæêî…  

- ß ïðèíåñ òåáå  îäåæäó, - íå âûäåðæàë Ãàððè, îòâîäÿ ãëàçà.

- Óãó.

- Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå åå íå îäåòü? 

- Ñåé÷àñ.

- Òî åñòü, åñëè îíà òåáå íå ïîíðàâèëàñü…  « _Õìì__… Äðàêî Ìàëôîé â äæèíñàõ, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, äîëæíî áûòü, ñòðàííîå çðåëèùå». – óñìåõíóëñÿ îí ïðî ñåáÿ._

- Âñå íîðìàëüíî.

- ß íå óâåðåí, áóäåò ëè îíà êàê ðàç.

- Óãó. Øèðîêîâàòî â ïîÿñå òîëüêî. 

«_Îãî, ðàçâåðíóòûé îòâåò. Îáàëäåòü... Ñòîï». Ãàððè êèíóë âçãëÿä íà îäåæäó: ê íåé íå ïðèêàñàëèñü. _

- Òû ïðèìåðèë?  

- Íåò.

- Òîãäà îòêóäà çíàåøü? Ãëàçîìåð?.. – åõèäíî óòî÷íèë Ãàððè.

- Îïûò.

- ×òîîî? 

- À òû äóìàë, ÿ óøåë â òîé ñåðîé ïèæàìå ïîä ïëàùîì íåâèäèìêîé? Íàäî æå ìíå áûëî îäåòüñÿ.

- Òû åùå è âîðèøêà! Ñòàùèë ó ìåíÿ îäåæäó!

- Óãó. Óáåé ìåíÿ çà ýòî.

- Òû ïðîñòî  âðåäèòåëü! Ðàçðóøèë ìîé äîì, èñïîðòèë îäåæäó è … - Ãàððè êèíóë ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä íà êîòåíêà, - … ÷òî-òî ñäåëàë ñ ìîèì êîòîì!!! Îí íå áûë òàêèì… ïàññèâíûì! – Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê Äðàêî. ×òîáû âçÿòü êîòåíêà, åìó ïðèøëîñü äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî ðóêè áëîíäèíà. Òåïëàÿ. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è íåâåæëèâî ñãðàáàñòàë ÷åðíûé êîìî÷åê øåðñòè çà øèâîðîò… 

Íó, åñëè êîòåíîê è èçìåíèëñÿ, òî ñåé÷àñ îí ñíîâà ïðèøåë â íîðìó! Îñòðûå êîãòè øîêèðîâàííîãî òàêèì õàìñêèì ïîâåäåíèåì Ñíåéïà àêêóðàòíî ðàñïîëîñîâàëè ðóêó àãðåññîðà îò çàïÿñòüÿ äî ñàìîãî ëîêòÿ. Ãàððè íåâîëüíî âñêðèêíóë, íî íå âûïóñòèë øèïÿùåå è èçâèâàþùååñÿ ñîçäàíèå èç ðóê. Áûñòðî ïðåîäîëåâ ïàðó øàãîâ, îòäåëÿâøèõ åãî îò âûõîäà èç êîìíàòû, îí  âûøâûðíóë ðåàëüíî îïàñíîå ñåé÷àñ ñîçäàíèå çà äâåðü, è áûñòðî åå çàõëîïíóë. Ñíàðóæè ðàçäàëñÿ äèêèé âîé è ÷òî-òî ëåãêîå äîëáàíóëîñü î äâåðü ñ òîé ñòîðîíû. Ãàððè íåâîëüíî ïîåæèëñÿ, åùå ðàç ïîçäðàâèë ñåáÿ ñ óäà÷íûì âûáîðîì èìåíè äëÿ ýòîãî êîøìàðà: îí åùå è íåíàâèäèò èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî åãî, ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà. À Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, íàïðèìåð, íåæíî ëþáèò…

Äðàêî âäðóã óäèâëåííî îõíóë, è Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó. 

- Ðóêà… 

Îïóñòèâ âçãëÿä âíèç, Ãàððè óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî Äðàêî ïðàâ – ðóêà áûëà ïðîñòî çàëèòà êðîâüþ, óæå êàïàâøåé ñ êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ íà ïîë.  

– Îí ÷òî, óìååò ÒÀÊ öàðàïàòüñÿ? – Äðàêî ñ óâàæåíèåì ïîêîñèëñÿ íà çàêðûòóþ äâåðü.

- Óäà÷íî ïîïàë, -  ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, íàêîíåö, áîëü. – ×åðò. ß ýòîé ðóêîé êîëäóþ, – îí êàê ðàç íåëîâêî êîâûðÿëñÿ â ÷åõëå íà ïîÿñå, ïûòàÿñü âûòàùèòü âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ðóêà îíåìåëà, è òåïåðü åå ëåãîíüêî ïîêàëûâàëî. 

Äðàêî îòâëåêñÿ îò ñâîèõ ëèñòèêîâ îêîí÷àòåëüíî è âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàë ðóêó Ãàððè èç ñâîåãî êðåñëà. Óñëûøàâ ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà, îí âûëåç  èç êðåñëà è ïîäîøåë áëèæå. Õàëàò, ïî÷òè ðàñïàõíóòûé íà ãðóäè, ãðîçèë â ëþáîé ìîìåíò âûñêî÷èòü èç-ïîä íàïîëîâèíó ðàçâÿçàâøåãîñÿ ïîÿñà.

Ãàððè îòøàòíóëñÿ, ìèãîì çàáûâ î ñâîèõ öàðàïèíàõ. Âî ðòó ïåðåñîõëî, êîãäà ïîëóðàçäåòûé áëîíäèí øàãíóë, ïðèäâèãàÿñü âïëîòíóþ… 

- Íå ñóåòèñü, äàé ñþäà ðóêó, - ðàçäðàæåííî ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî. 

- Çà÷åì? 

- Êðîâè õî÷åòñÿ. ß âåäü âàìïèð, - ìåëàíõîëè÷íî îáúÿñíèë Äðàêî, ïåðåõâàòûâàÿ ëàäîíü Ãàððè. Îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ ìûøö êðîâü ïîòåêëà ñèëüíåå, è Ãàððè ñäàëñÿ.  
- Ëàäíî, ïåé. Òîëüêî íåìíîãî.

- Æàäèíà, – Äðàêî îñòàâèë åãî ðóêó íà âåñó, îäíó ëàäîíü çàâåë ïîä íåå, à äðóãîé, íå êàñàÿñü, íàêðûë ñâåðõó. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë òåïëî, èñõîäÿùåå îò ãîðÿ÷èõ ðóê Äðàêî. 

Áëîíäèí ïðèêðûë ãëàçà è ñëîâíî ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ñâîè ìûñëè,  âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ñòàëî ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûì, à ëîá ïðîðåçàëè íåñêîëüêî ìîðùèíîê. Òåïëî îò ðóê óñèëèëîñü, îùóùåíèÿ ñòàëè ïî÷òè ïðèÿòíûìè, îòâëåêàÿ îò áîëè. Ëàäîíè ìåäëåííî ïîïëûëè âäîëü öàðàïèíû, ïðîãîíÿÿ ïðî÷ü ïóãàþùåå îíåìåíèå, Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, êîãäà ñòàëî íåìíîæêî ùåêîòíî. 

- ×òî òû äåëàåøü? – Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë, íà ëáó ó íåãî ïîÿâèëèñü ïðîçðà÷íûå êàïåëüêè ïîòà. Ãàððè çà÷àðîâàííî ïðîñëåäèë, êàê îäíà ñêîëüçíóëà âíèç, ïðî÷åð÷èâàÿ âëàæíóþ äîðîæêó. Áûëî óæå ãîðÿ÷î,  íî íå  íåïðèÿòíî. Ëàäîíè äîøëè äî ëîêòÿ Ãàððè è çàìåðëè. Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è ìåäëåííî îòâåë ðóêè, îíè ñëåãêà äðîæàëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Áëîíäèí îòêðûë ãëàçà è óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- ×òî òû äåëàë? – ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè.

- Íàäåþñü, òî, ÷òî íàäî, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Äðàêî. – Ïîøëè, ñìîåì êðîâü, - îí âûòåð ëîá è ïîäòîëêíóë Ãàððè â íóæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè.

Ïîõîæå, Äðàêî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñäåëàë «òî, ÷òî íàäî». Ïîä êîðî÷êîé çàñîõøåé êðîâè îêàçàëàñü  ãëàäêàÿ, áåç ìàëåéøèõ ñëåäîâ öàðàïèí, êîæà. Äîâîëüíî ãëóáîêèé ðàçðåç èñ÷åç, ñëîâíî åãî è íå  áûëî. 

- Ñïàñèáî, - óäèâëåííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – ×òî, ðåøèë ñïàñòè ìíå æèçíü â îòìåñòêó? – îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, è ïîëó÷èë â îòâåò áåççëîáíóþ óëûáêó – Äðàêî åùå íå ðàñòåðÿë ñâîåãî ðàäóæíîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ.

- Ðåøèë ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè. 

- Íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê òû ïîçâîëèë ñåáÿ èçáèòü, åñëè òû òàê êðóò, - Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåë ïàëüöåì ïî âûëå÷åííîé êîæå.

- ß íå êðóò. Ýòî î÷åíü ñëîæíî, - Äðàêî ñëåãêà âçäðàãèâàë, ïîõîæå, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáîñòü, - ðàçðóøàòü ëåã÷å. Îñîáåííî åñëè íå íàäî öåëèòüñÿ… 

- Íàïðèìåð, ñòåíó äîìà, - ôûðêíóë Ãàððè.

- Íàïðèìåð, ñòåíó äîìà, - êèâíóë Äðàêî. – Ìîãó âûðóáèòü îäíîãî, íå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíîãî, ìàãà. Ñ ìàããëàìè ïðîùå – ó íèõ ìîçãè íå òàê óñòðîåíû. Íî óáèòü âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîãó. Íó è ëå÷èòü, ýòî ñàìîå ñëîæíîå. Ïàðà öàðàïèí, à ÿ âûæàò, êàê ëèìîí, - Äðàêî ñòîÿë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê ñòåíå. 

- Òû åùå ñàì äî êîíöà íå âûçäîðîâåë, - ñïîõâàòèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Òû èäèîò, Ìàëôîé! – îí ïîòàùèë åãî îáðàòíî â ñïàëüíþ, - òî åñòü, ñïàñèáî, êîíå÷íî, íî ÿ ýòî ìîã ñäåëàòü îäíèì âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè… - Ãàððè îñåêñÿ ïîä ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì Äðàêî.

- Æåñòîêî, Ïîòòåð. – Äðàêî âûðâàëñÿ è ïîøåë ê êðîâàòè ñàì. – È ÷åðòîâñêè âåðíî. 

- ß íå õîòåë…

- À, çàòêíèñü. Âñå, âàëè îòñþäà! – Äðàêî ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà æèâîò, à Ãàððè çàñòûë, îíåìåâ îò òàêîé íàãëîñòè.

- Ìàëôîé, òû çàãîâàðèâàåøüñÿ, - ïðîöåäèë îí. Äðàêî íå øåâåëüíóëñÿ. – Òû ñëûøèøü? – Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë ê êðîâàòè è ðûâêîì ïåðåâåðíóë áëîíäèíà íà ñïèíó, äåðíóâ çà ïëå÷î. È çàìåð. Äðàêî áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, åãî ëèöî çàëèâàëà ìåðòâåííàÿ áëåäíîñòü, à îòîãíóâøèéñÿ êðàé áåëîãî õàëàòà áûë ðàçóêðàøåí èçíóòðè àëûìè ïÿòíàìè.

- Êðåòèí! – âçâûë Ãàððè. 

***

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà «òåìíèöà» Ìàëôîÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñîáîé äîâîëüíî çàáàâíîå çðåëèùå. Íåïîäâèæíûé Äðàêî áûë ðàñïëàñòàí â ïîçå ìîðñêîé çâåçäû íà êðîâàòè, ëèöîì âíèç. Íà íåì âåðõîì ñèäåë Ãàððè  è ëåãêèìè êðóãîâûìè äâèæåíèÿìè âîäèë ëàäîíÿìè ïî èçóðîäîâàííîé íåìíîãèìè îñòàâøèìèñÿ ñèíÿêàìè è ðàíàìè êîæå. Ìàçü îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî ÿðêî-çåëåíîãî öâåòà, ïðèêàñàÿñü ê ïîâðåæäåíèÿì, ìåíÿëà öâåò íà êîðè÷íåâûé è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó èñ÷åçàëà, âïèòûâàÿñü. Ãàððè íå ñïåøèë, äåéñòâîâàë àêêóðàòíî è î÷åíü ñòàðàòåëüíî, ïîäîëãó çàäåðæèâàÿñü íà êàêîì-òî îäíîì ìåñòå. 

Âî-ïåðâûõ, åìó õîòåëîñü, íàêîíåö, ïðåâðàòèòü Ìàëôîÿ â çäîðîâîå ïîëíîå æèçíåííûõ ñèë ñóùåñòâî… è óæ òîãäà õîðîøåíüêî ïîìó÷èòü! Íó à âî-âòîðûõ, åìó ïðîñòî íðàâèëñÿ ïðîöåññ. Ìàçü, íåñìîòðÿ íà âíåøíèé âèä, ïàõëà ïðèÿòíî – ìàíäàðèíàìè è êàêèìè-òî öâåòàìè. Êîæà ïîä ëàäîíÿìè áûëà óïðóãîé è íåæíîé îò ìàçè. Íó à ñëåäîâàòü èçãèáàì ñòðîéíîãî, õóäîùàâîãî òåëà êàçàëîñü ñïëîøíûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì. 

Ìûøöû øåè è ïëå÷ Äðàêî áûëè ñèëüíî íàïðÿæåíû, îíè âçäóëèñü óçëàìè è, î÷åâèäíî, äåëàëè äâèæåíèÿ ðóê è ãîëîâû âåñüìà áîëåçíåííûìè. Ãàððè ñàì íå çàìåòèë, êàê ïðèíÿëñÿ ñòàðàòåëüíî èõ ðàçìèíàòü è ðàçãëàæèâàòü, ëîâêèìè ïàëüöàìè âûæèìàÿ ìûøöû ê ïîçâîíî÷íèêó. Òàì, ãäå åãî ïàëüöû òåðëè áëåäíóþ êîæó, îñòàâàëèñü àëûå ïÿòíà. Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî âòèðàë â íèõ ìàçü è äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî òàê ìîãëè áû âûãëÿäåòü îñòàâëåííûå çäåñü çàñîñû… 

Îí íå óäåðæàëñÿ è óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì êîñíóëñÿ øåè òàì, ãäå íà÷èíàëàñü ëèíèÿ âîëîñ. Êîðîòêèå ïóøèñòûå âîëîñû áûëè øåëêîì ïîä åãî ðóêîé… Ãàððè íàãíóëñÿ âïåðåä, ïî÷òè êàñàÿñü ìàéêîé ãîëîé ñïèíû Äðàêî, è ïîçâîëèë ñåáå íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ãóáàìè ê ñâåòëîìó çàâèòêó, óïàâøåìó íà øåþ…

Äðàêî õìûêíóë, è Ãàððè ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ïóíöîâûå ïÿòíà, ïóëüñèðóÿ, ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ íà ñêóëàõ… 

- Òû ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, - ýòî íå âîïðîñ, ýòî îáâèíåíèå.

- Óãó, - íåáðåæíîå ïîäòâåðæäåíèå î÷åâèäíîãî.

- À çà÷åì ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ? 

- Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü. Íå õîòåë îòâëåêàòü.

- Ïîíÿòíî. Çíà÷èò, óæå ïåðåñòàëî íðàâèòüñÿ? Îòëè÷íî! – Ãàððè ìîëíèåíîñíî ñëåòåë ñ êðîâàòè. 

- Íå òî, ÷òîáû… - Äðàêî íå ñïåøèë ïåðåâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ íà ñïèíó, îí òîëüêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó íàáîê, ëèöîì ê Ãàððè. – Íå õîòåë ñòàâèòü òåáÿ â íåëîâêîå ïîëîæåíèå. Òû æå, êàæåòñÿ,  ÷óòü íå èçíàñèëîâàë ñîáñòâåííîãî «ïàöèåíòà».

- Ìàëôîé, ÷òî çà áðåä? ß íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå õîòå…– î÷åíü ÿðîñòíî è î÷åíü íåèñêðåííå âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Ïîòòåð, íó ÿ æå _÷óâñòâîâàë_.

- Óôô… - Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë. «_È__ ïðàâäà. __ß âåäü ñèäåë íà íåì». _

- Îäíî î÷åâèäíî, òî, ÷òî ÿ áûë «ïëîõèì ìàëü÷èêîì», íå ïîâëèÿëî íà… òâîé êî ìíå èíòåðåñ. Çàáàâíî.

- «Ïëîõèì ìàëü÷èêîì»?! – Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë è õèõèêíóë, õîòÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ñóðîâî õìóðèëñÿ, ñîáèðàÿñü óíè÷òîæèòü Ìàëôîÿ ãíåâíîé îòïîâåäüþ, - îòêóäà òàêàÿ äèêàÿ òåðìèíîëîãèÿ?! 

Äðàêî òîæå ïðûñíóë: 

- Ñ÷èòàé íàñëåäñòâîì áóðíîé þíîñòè. 

- Êîøìàð êàêîé, - èñêðåííå ïîñî÷óâñòâîâàë Ãàððè. 

- Äà íåò, íå òàê óæ è ïëîõî, - òóìàííî îáúÿñíèë Äðàêî, ñíîâà áëàæåííî çàæìóðèâàÿñü. - Êñòàòè, òâîè ðóêè – ýòî íå÷òî áîæåñòâåííîå. 

- Ïîíðàâèëîñü? – âñòðåïåíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Åùå êàê, - òîìíî ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. Çåëåíûå ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàäîñòíî âñïûõíóëè, îí ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê êðîâàòè. Íåóêëîííî âîçðàñòàþùåå ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé æåëàíèå ïî÷òè ëèøèëî åãî ìàëî-ìàëüñêè ñâÿçíûõ ìûñëåé. À ñòîÿòü è ìîë÷àòü áûëî êàê-òî ãëóïî. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Äðàêî çàãîâîðèë ñàì.  
- Êòî-òî ñîáèðàëñÿ âåðøèòü ìîþ ñóäüáó ñåãîäíÿ… Íó, êàê íàâåðøàëîñü? – åõèäñòâî ïðîñòî ëèëîñü ÷åðåç êðàé.

- Î, âñå îòëè÷íî, - ðàçîçëèëñÿ Ãàððè, êîòîðîãî ñëîâíî õîëîäíîé âîäîé îêàòèëî îò ïîäîáíîãî òîíà. 

- Ìåíÿ âñå-òàêè ñêîðìÿò äåìåíòîðó? 

- Õóæå.

- ×òî æå  âû ïðèäóìàëè, èçâðàùåíöû? – âðîäå áû êàê èñïóãàëñÿ Äðàêî. Ìó÷èòåëüíî ïîðàçìûøëÿâ ñ ïîëìèíóòû - Äðàêî ñìîòðåë óæå ñ ñàìûì íàñòîÿùèì áåñïîêîéñòâîì -Ãàððè âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà ñëåãêà ìÿòûé ñâèòîê. 

- Ñàì ÷èòàé. 

Ðóêà Äðàêî äðîãíóëà, êîãäà îí ïðîòÿíóë åå çà ïåðãàìåíòîì. Íî ýòî æå îò ñëàáîñòè, ïðàâäà? 

- Ñèëüíî... – áåçæèçíåííûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä. – Ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñàþùå. À ÿ-òî äóìàë, ÷òî ðàáàìè ìîãóò áûòü òîëüêî äîìîâûå ýëüôû.

- Ýòî íå ðàáñòâî, - çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ãàððè.

- À ÷òî òîãäà?... Õîòÿ, - ïåðåáèë îí ñàì ñåáÿ. - Ìîå ïîëîæåíèå è ïðàâäà óëó÷øèëîñü, - óäèâëåííî êîíñòàòèðîâàë îí. – Ðàíüøå ñîòâîðèòü âñå, ÷òî äóøå çàáëàãîðàññóäèòñÿ, ñî ìíîé ìîã ëþáîé àâðîð. Òåïåðü – òîëüêî òû, äà? – Äðàêî èñïûòóþùå âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. Ãàððè êèâíóë. 

– À åñëè ÿ òåáÿ óáüþ? – çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ âäðóã Äðàêî, ñíîâà îïóñêàÿ ãëàçà íà ïåðãàìåíò.

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Ïîïðîáóé.  Íî íå íàãðàäÿò, ýòî òî÷íî. 

- È ÷àñòî ó âàñ òàêîå óñòðàèâàþò? – Äðàêî êèâíóë íà ñâèòîê.

- Ïåðâûé ðàç.

- ×òî æå òû èì ïîîáåùàë, Ïîòòåð? – âäðóã ñîùóðèë ãëàçà Äðàêî. - ×åãî ñòîèò íåîãðàíè÷åííàÿ âëàñòü íàä âðàãîì? – îò÷åêàíèë îí.

- Òû ìíå íå âðàã.

- À êòî ÿ – òåáå?  Ïîòòåð, òû èäèîò, - óñòàëî âçäîõíóë Äðàêî. – Èäèîòîì ðîäèëñÿ, èäèîòîì è óìðåøü. Õî÷åøü ñåêðåò, Ïîòòåð? – ëèöî Äðàêî ñíîâà èçìåíèëîñü, ñâåòëûå ãëàçà ñòàëè ïî÷òè áåëûìè, à ëèöî âäðóã ïîêàçàëîñü ïðèíàäëåæàùèì ÷åëîâåêó ëåò íà äâàäöàòü ñòàðøå. – Õî÷åøü ñåêðåò? – òèõî ïîâòîðèë îí.

- Õî÷ó.

- Óáåé ìåíÿ. Ýòî ëó÷øåå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñäåëàòü, – Äðàêî âçäåðíóë ãîëîâó, ïîòóñêíåâøèé áûëî âçãëÿä ñíîâà çàæåãñÿ ÿðîñòüþ. - ÅÑËÈ ñìîæåøü.

- Íå ñìîãó, - ïîêîðíî êèâíóë Ãàððè. – Äà è íåçà÷åì... – ìåäëåííàÿ óëûáêà òðîíóëà óãîëêè ãóá áëîíäèíà. Ñòðàííàÿ óëûáêà.

- Çíà÷èò, òû óæå îïîçäàë. 

Ïîâèñëà òèøèíà. 

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäîøåë ê îêíó, îòäåðãèâàÿ çàíàâåñêó. Îãíè. Ëóíà. Çâåçäû. Äðàêî ìîë÷à ñòîÿë òàê íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, íàêîíåö, òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ñëîâíî îòãîíÿÿ ñîí. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ñòàâ ëèöîì ê Ãàððè. 

- Ïîòòåð, - ñëîâà åìó äàâàëèñü ñ òðóäîì, - êàê òû íàìåðåí èñïîëüçîâàòü… ýòî? – îí êèâíóë íà ïåðãàìåíò, çàáûòûé íà êðîâàòè.

- Åùå íå çíàþ… 

- ÏÎÒÒÅÐ! – ìãíîâåíèå, è Ãàððè óæå ëåæèò íà ïîëó, áîëüíî óäàðèâøèñü çàòûëêîì, à êîëåíî Äðàêî óïèðàåòñÿ åìó â ãîðëî. Ëèöî áëîíäèíà èñêàæåíî ÿðîñòüþ, êàæåòñÿ, ñëó÷èëîñü íåâåðîÿòíîå: Ìàëôîé ñîâåðøåííî âûøåë èç ñåáÿ.

- Íå. Èãðàé. Ñî. Ìíîé. Â. Ýòè. Èãðû!!! – öåäèë Äðàêî, âñå ñèëüíåå ïðèæèìàÿ êîëåíîì ãîðëî Ãàððè. Ïîòòåð ÿðîñòíî èçâèâàëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ñòðÿõíóòü åãî ñ ñåáÿ, íî âîçäóõà êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêè íå õâàòàëî, à â ãîëîâå çâåíåë íàáàò, è òåìíåëî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè: Äðàêî ïåðåäàâèë ñîííûå àðòåðèè. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â íåì íàáóõàåò ÿðîñòü. Õîëîäíàÿ è íåóêðîòèìàÿ. Ìàãèÿ, çàêëþ÷åííàÿ â òåëå Ãàððè, íå ñîáèðàëàñü òåðÿòü ñâîå óþòíîå ïðèñòàíèùå. Åùå ñåêóíäà – è ìèð âçîðâåòñÿ ôåéåðâåðêîì ñìåðòåëüíûõ ÷óäåñ. Êàê óæå áûâàëî. Åùå ñåêó… 

Äðàêî ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ, îòøâûðèâàÿ îò ñåáÿ ïîëóçàäîõíóâøåãîñÿ Ãàððè. Åãî ëèöî ïåðåñòàëî áûòü ïîõîæèì íà ëèê ðàçúÿðåííîãî äåìîíà. Òîëüêî âçëîõìà÷åííûå ñâåòëûå âîëîñû íàïîìèíàëè î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ. Åãî ëèöî ñòàëî ìàñêîé. Áåëîé íåïðîíèöàåìîé ìàñêîé. 

Ãàððè âñêî÷èë, â ðóêå, íàïðàâëåííîé íà Äðàêî çàæàòà ïàëî÷êà. Åùå ìãíîâåíèå – è îäíèì Ëèøåííûì ïðàâ ñòàíåò ìåíüøå. Äðàêî óëûáíóëñÿ. À Ãàððè îïóñòèë ïàëî÷êó, îäíèì äâèæåíèåì î÷óòèëñÿ ñ íèì ðÿäîì, è êóëàê ñ íåïðèÿòíûì çâóêîì âðåçàëñÿ â ïîäáîðîäîê áëîíäèíà.

- Åùå ðàç, è òû ïîæàëååøü. 

Äðàêî, ñèäÿ íà ïîëó, óëûáíóëñÿ åùå øèðå è äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ñïëþíóë êðîâü íà êîâåð.

- Íè÷òîæåñòâî. – Äðàêî ñêàçàë ýòî ïî÷òè âåñåëî, - òû òàêîå æå íè÷òîæåñòâî, êàê è âñå, Ïîòòåð. Íåóæåëè íå çàìå÷àåøü? Òî, ÷òî  òû äåëàåøü – ýòî îìåðçèòåëüíî. Ëó÷øå óáåé ìåíÿ. Ñëûøèøü? ß äîâåäó òåáÿ! ß çàñòàâëþ òåáÿ óáèòü! ß íå ïîçâîëþ ñ ñîáîé ýòî ñäåëàòü… 

- Äà ×ÒÎ ÿ òàêîãî ñäåëàë?? – çàîðàë Ãàððè. – ß ñïàñ òåáÿ, òû, óáëþäîê!

- Òû ñäåëàë èç ìåíÿ ðàáà, – õîëîäíî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã, ÿ óáèë áû òåáÿ. 

- Ïîïðîáóé! 

Äðàêî ìîë÷àë. 

- Òðóñèøü, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîèøüñÿ çà ñâîþ æèçíü! 

Äðàêî äåðíóëñÿ, êàê îò óäàðà. Â åãî ãëàçàõ çàæãëàñü íåïðèìèðèìàÿ íåíàâèñòü. Íî âñåãî íà ìãíîâåíèå, à ïîòîì Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Òû èäèîò, Ïîòòåð. Çàêîí÷åííûé, íåïðîõîäèìûé èäèîò. 

- À òû óìíåå? 

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ. ß âèæó ðàçíèöó ìåæäó ñâîåé ñìåðòüþ è òâîåé. 

- Îáúÿñíè, - Ãàððè òàê óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî ïî÷òè çàáûë ïðî çëîñòü.

- ß íå ìîãó óáèòü òåáÿ, ïðèäóðîê. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîãäà _ìîÿ ñìåðòü ñòàíåò ñîáûòèåì ñåçîíà. À ÿ íå ìîãó ýòîãî äîïóñòèòü, – îò÷àÿíèå â ãîëîñå Ìàëôîÿ ïîêàçàëîñü Ãàððè èñêðåííèì. Íî â åãî ñëîâàõ íå áûëî ñìûñëà. _

- Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, êàê óìåðåòü? 

- Ìåðòâûì íèêàêîé, – ãëóõî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. – À âîò æèâûì…  

- Íó ÷òî òû, _ïàïà, íàîáîðîò, áóäåò òîáîþ ãîðäèòüñÿ! – íàêîíåö, ïîíÿë Ãàððè._

- Êðåòèí, – ïî÷òè ëàñêîâî ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ïîæèìàÿ ïëå÷àìè. 

- Ýòî òû êðåòèí. Çà÷åì òåáå óìèðàòü?! – Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ, ñæèìàÿ êóëàêè. Ïðîìîë÷àë. Ïîòîì ñêàçàë.  
- Åñëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, _çà÷åì_ ÿ òåáå ïîíàäîáèëñÿ, òî áóäü óâåðåí, òû ñåãîäíÿ ýòî áîëåå ÷åì ÿñíî ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë. Ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ áûòü èãðóøêîé, – ñâåòñêèé òîí Ìàëôîÿ áûë ñîâåðøåííî íåóìåñòåí.

- Òû íå èãðóøêà, - ìðà÷íî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – ß íå ìîã ïîñòóïèòü èíà÷å. Îíè óáèëè áû òåáÿ.

- À ïî÷åìó òåáÿ ýòî âîëíóåò? 

Ãàððè ìîë÷àë. 

- Ðàçâå òû íå ðàññ÷èòûâàë íà … áëàãîäàðíîñòü? - Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà Äðàêî ïîâòîðèë åãî æå ñëîâà.

- Òû ñòðàííûé. Òû ñîâñåì äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê ñåé÷àñ. Êàæåòñÿ, ðàíüøå òåáÿ âñå ýòî íå ñìóùàëî… - âûïàëèë Ãàððè. 

- Ðàíüøå, - òóìàííî  ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. – Ðàíüøå âñå áûëî íåìíîæêî ïî-äðóãîìó, – îí ñåë è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ñïèíîé ê êðîâàòè. 

- Ýòî òàê óæàñíî – çàâèñåòü îò ìåíÿ? 

- Äà.

- Èìåííî îò ìåíÿ? – ïîâèñëî ìîë÷àíèå. Ïðîøëà âå÷íîñòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì äîíåñëîñü åëå ñëûøíîå.

- Äà. 

«Äà». Êàê ïî-ðàçíîìó ìîæåò çâó÷àòü ýòî ñëîâî. Ïî÷åìó æå ñåé÷àñ îíî ïîêàçàëîñü îòâåòîì íà… íà ñîâñåì äðóãîé âîïðîñ? Âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé åùå íå áûë çàäàí? 

- Òû ñäàåøüñÿ? – â ãîëîñå Ãàððè ñïîêîéíàÿ èðîíèÿ. Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó: 

- Òåáå? Íè çà ÷òî. – Êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà.

- Äîêàæè. 

Òèøèíà. 

Òåìíîâîëîñûé þíîøà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è ïîäõîäèò ê êðîâàòè, ñàäèòñÿ ðÿäîì íà ïîë. 

- Ýòî âñå òàê âàæíî? 

- Áîëåå ÷åì.

- À îòëîæèòü íåëüçÿ?

- Îòëîæèòü? 

- Äà. 

- Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå. 

- Æàëü... – Ãàððè ëåãêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è âçÿë ñâèòîê ñ êðîâàòè. – Òîëüêî ÿ âñå æå çàêîí÷ó òî, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü. Âîò ýòî, - îí ëåãîíüêî ïîòðÿñ â âîçäóõå ñâåðíóòûì ïåðãàìåíòîì, - îçíà÷àåò íå òî, ÷òî ÿ âîëåí äåëàòü ñ òîáîé, ÷òî óãîäíî. Âîâñå íåò. Ýòî çíà÷èò òîëüêî òî, ÷òî áîëüøå íå áóäåò åæåìåñÿ÷íûõ ïðîâåðîê, äîïðîñîâ è Âåðèòàñåðóìà. Íå áóäåò àâðîðîâ è ëþäåé âðîäå Ãëîðèè. Íå áóäåò çàïðåòà íà òâîþ ìàãèþ. È… òû ïðàâ. ß ðàññ÷èòûâàë íà áëàãîäàðíîñòü. Íî ðàç äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî íåïðèåìëåìî, - Ãàððè áîëåçíåííî ñêðèâèëñÿ è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - ýòî âñå ðàâíî íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåò. Âîò è âñå. – Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè.

- Ýòî ïðàâäà? – Äðàêî íå îòêðûë ãëàç, ñâåò ñâå÷åé óðîíèë òåíü â óãîëêè âåê.

- Äà. 

- Ó òåáÿ îñòàâàëñÿ Âåðèòàñåðóì. – Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ, ãîòîâûé âñïûëèòü… íî âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî Äðàêî óëûáàåòñÿ – ñàìûìè êðàåøêàìè ãóá. È óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò çàêðûòûì ãëàçàì.

- Ïðèíåñòè? 

- Íåò, íå íàäî... 

Ãàððè êèâíóë è ïîøåë ê äâåðè. Îí óæå ïî÷òè êîñíóëñÿ ðó÷êè… 

- Ïîòòåð.

- Äà? 

- Òâîé êîò íàâåðíÿêà ñèäèò â çàñàäå. 

- Äåëüíàÿ ìûñëü. Ñïàñèáî. 

- Ïîòòåð. 

- Äà? 

- Òû íå çàêîí÷èë ìîé ìàññàæ… - Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ, åùå íå âïîëíå âåðÿ. Äðàêî ñèäåë â òîé æå ïîçå. Òàê è íå îòêðûâ ãëàç. – ß äóìàþ, ÷òî âñå æå ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ñëåãêà áëàãîäàðíûì, – ïîÿñíèë Äðàêî èçóìëåííîìó ìîë÷àíèþ, äîíîñÿùåìóñÿ îò äâåðè. 

Ìîë÷àíèå èç èçóìëåííîãî ñòàëî âîñòîðæåííûì, è ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ãîðÿ÷èå ãóáû íåóâåðåííî ïðèæàëèñü êî ðòó Äðàêî. 

«…_äà, ÿ áëàãîäàðåí. Ñóäüáå. Çà òî, ÷òî òû òàê äîâåð÷èâ, ëþáèìûé»_


	10. Ãëàâà 10

Ãàððè îñûïàë ãóáû Äðàêî áûñòðûìè æàäíûìè ïîöåëóÿìè, åãî ðóêè áåñïîìîùíî ñêîëüçèëè ïî ãëàäêîé êîæå ïëå÷ è ñëîâíî íå ìîãëè íàéòè îïîðû. Âäðóã Ãàððè ðåçêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ:   
- ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû íå äîëæåí, - ñ êàêèì-òî îò÷àÿíèåì âûäîõíóë îí. Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, åãî ãóáû ïðèïóõëè è áûñòðî íàëèâàëèñü êðàñêîé îò ïîöåëóåâ:   
- ß íå ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ… - ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë îí.   
- ß… ÿ íå èçìåíþ ñâîåãî ðåøåíèÿ… åñëè òû… íó, íå çàõî÷åøü, - çàïèíàÿñü, âûäàâèë Ãàððè, çàñòûâ íà êîëåíÿõ ïåðåä âñå òàê æå ñèäÿùèì íà ïîëó Äðàêî.   
- Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïûòàëñÿ òåáÿ… - Äðàêî óñìåõíóëñÿ. Î÷åíü çëî óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Çàäîáðèòü? – òî, ÊÀÊ îí ýòî ïðîèçíåñ, íå îñòàâëÿëî ñîìíåíèé â èñòèííîì çíà÷åíèè ñêàçàííîãî.   
- Íåò?.. – Ãàððè íåóâåðåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.   
- À òû ìåíÿ óæå ê øëþõàì ïðè÷èñëèë. Ðîñêîøíî... – ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî, îòñòðàíÿÿñü îò íåãî êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå.   
- Åñòü äðóãèå âàðèàíòû? – íå âûäåðæàë Ãàððè. - Åñëè ÿ íè÷åãî ñ òîáîé íå äåëàþ çà âñå ýòè… âûõîäêè, ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ: òû ìåíÿ èñïîëüçóåøü. Äëÿ ñâîèõ öåëåé. Ïóñòü òàê, ÿ ýòî âèæó è, ïîêà… íà ýòî ñîãëàñåí. Õî÷ó ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî áóäåò â ðåçóëüòàòå, - õîëîäíî ïðîèçíåñ îí è ïîäíÿëñÿ. – Òîëüêî íå ñòîèò ïðè ýòîì ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ, - îí ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè, - Äðàêî, ìû âñå âî ÷òî-òî èãðàåì. Çà÷åì ïðè ýòîì… ëãàòü?   
- Ïóñòü. Èãðà, – ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî, - íî ÿ íå âêëþ÷àþ â íåå ñåáÿ ñàìîãî!   
- Êîíå÷íî. À êàê æå Ãëîðèÿ? Âñå ïî ëþáâè? – óäàð ïîïàë â öåëü. Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë – íåâåðîÿòíî... è îïóñòèë ãëàçà – íåâîçìîæíî…   
- Êîãäà-íèáóäü, Ïîòòåð, òû ïîéìåøü, ÷òî êðîìå òåáÿ è òâîèõ æåëàíèé, åñòü âåùè è ïîâàæíåå, - ñóõî ñêàçàë îí ïîñëå äîëãîé, ìó÷èòåëüíîé äëÿ îáîèõ, ïàóçû.   
- Òåáÿ çàñòàâëÿëè ñïàòü ñ íåé, - ñ íåïîíÿòíîé äëÿ ñåáÿ ñàìîãî çëîáîé ïðîäîëæàë Ãàððè. – Îñòîðîæíåå, èëè ÿ ðåøó, ÷òî òåáå áûëî íóæíî ÷òî-òî î÷åíü âàæíîå, à íå òîëüêî èíôîðìàöèÿ îá îòöå. – Åùå îäèí áîëåçíåííûé óäàð. Äðàêî, ïîõîæå, íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî åãî èñòèííûé èíòåðåñ ê Ãëîðèè íå òàê ëåãêî îáíàðóæèòü. Íî íà ýòîò ðàç îí ñïðàâèëñÿ ñ ñîáîé ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. Õìûêíóë è ïðèêðûë ãëàçà:   
- È îøèáåøüñÿ, Ïîòòåð. Òåáå íå ïîíÿòü. – ×åñòíûé îòâåò. Ãàððè ìîë÷àë. ×òî-òî îí óïóñòèë â Ìàëôîå. ×åãî-òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî «íå ïîíÿë» â íåì.   
Äðàêî, ïåðåñòóïàþùèé ÷åðåç ñåáÿ ðàäè äðóãîãî ÷åëîâåêà? Íåâåðîÿòíî. Íî, ïîõîæå, ýòî ïðàâäà.   
- Îäèí ðàç òû òàê ïîñòóïèë. Ãëîðèÿ òåáå áûëà äàæå íå ñèìïàòè÷íà, íî òû ñïàë ñ íåé. - ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè, íå ãëÿäÿ íà Äðàêî.   
- Îñîáûå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà.   
- À ñåé÷àñ?   
- À ñåé÷àñ – íåò.   
- Òîãäà… ÷òî? - â îòâåò Äðàêî ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ, óäèâèâ ýòèì ñîáåñåäíèêà íåñêàçàííî:   
- Ïîòòåð, òû êðåòèí... (âîò òåïåðü âñå â ïîðÿäêå) Ïîäóìàé, ÿ òâîé ðîâåñíèê. À ïî òâîåé ìèëîñòè òîð÷ó â çàïåðòîé êîìíàòå óæàñíî ìíîãî âðåìåíè. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü îïðåäåëåííûå… ïîòðåáíîñòè, - Äðàêî õìûêíóë. – Âåñüìà íàñòîé÷èâûå… - îí ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, îïèðàÿñü íà ðóêè, - è åñëè óæ òû âñåìó âèíîé...   
– «×åìó _âèíîé? òîìó, ÷òî òû çàïåðò? Èëè òîìó, ÷òî òåáÿ òàê îñòðî ìó÷àþò… «ïîòðåáíîñòè»»?_ – îò ýòèõ ìûñëåé Ãàððè áðîñèëî â æàð. À Äðàêî îáëèçíóë íèæíþþ ãóáó è òèõî çàêîí÷èë:   
- …åñëè òû âñåìó âèíîé, òî áóäåò òîëüêî ñïðàâåäëèâî, åñëè òû è ïîìîæåøü èñïðàâèòü ñèòóàöèþ. – Äðàêî ðåøèòåëüíî êèâíóë, ñëîâíî ñòàâÿ òî÷êó, è âûïðÿìèëñÿ, îêàçàâøèñü âäðóã åùå áëèæå ê çàìåðøåìó íåïîäâèæíî þíîøå.   
  


Ñëåäóþùèå íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ñëèëèñü â îäíî. Äðàêî ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì óõâàòèë Ãàððè çà ïëå÷î è áóêâàëüíî ïðîâîëîê íåñêîëüêî ôóòîâ äî êðîâàòè, íà êîòîðîé Ãàððè è î÷óòèëñÿ ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå – îøàðàøåííûé è ñëåãêà èñïóãàííûé. È áåçóìíî çàèíòðèãîâàííûé ýòèì íåïîñòèæèìûì…

Ìàëôîé, ñîâåðøåííî íå èíòåðåñóÿñü ðåàêöèåé Ãàððè, îí äàæå ãëàç íå ïîäíÿë, òåì âðåìåíåì ñ ñèëîé ðâàíóë çà ðåìåíü íà áðþêàõ, ðàññòåãèâàÿ åãî. Íàïîð áûë òàêèì, ÷òî Ãàððè ïî÷òè çàâèñ â âîçäóõå … Ñåêóíäà – è ïðÿæêà ðåìíÿ ñóõî êëàöíóëà î ïîë â äàëüíåì óãëó êîìíàòû. Ïîâåäåíèå Äðàêî îäíîâðåìåííî è âîçìóùàëî, è äèêî âîçáóæäàëî Ãàððè. À òåìï äåéñòâèé áëîíäèíà íå îñòàâëÿë íè ìàëåéøåãî øàíñà îïðåäåëèòüñÿ: ÷åãî æå áûëî áîëüøå. È Ãàððè ïðîñòî îòäàëñÿ òå÷åíèþ ñîáûòèé, êîòîðûå ðàçâèâàëèñü âñå ñòðåìèòåëüíåå.   
  
Áîòèíêè áûëè ñîðâàíû ñ åãî íîã çà ñåêóíäó, åùå ïîëñåêóíäû óøëî íà íîñêè. Áðþêè óïîðíî ñîïðîòèâëÿëèñü, þðêèå ïóãîâèöû íèêàê íå õîòåëè ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ òîíêèì ïàëüöàì.   
Ãàððè ïîòðÿñåííî âãëÿäûâàëñÿ â èñêàæåííîå æåëàíèåì è íåòåðïåíèåì, òàêîå îòêðûòîå âñåì ýìîöèÿì ñåé÷àñ, ëèöî Äðàêî: ïðèêóøåííàÿ íèæíÿÿ ãóáà, ïî÷òè áåçóìíûé âçãëÿä, ðàçäóâàþùèåñÿ íîçäðè òîíêî âûëåïëåííîãî íîñà. È íåæíàÿ çåëåíü ãëàç.   
Ïóãîâèöû ñäàëèñü íà ìèëîñòü äðîæàùèì ïàëüöàì, è íåòåðïåëèâûå ðóêè ïîòÿíóëè çà òêàíü, ñòÿãèâàÿ âíèç, êîìêàÿ, îòøâûðèâàÿ. 

  
Ãàððè øóìíî âûäîõíóë è ðâàíóëñÿ, íå âûäåðæàâ, ÷òîáû îáíÿòü, íî Äðàêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ðàññòåãèâàÿ åùå îäèí ðåìåíü – íà êîòîðîì êðåïèëñÿ ÷åõîë ñ ïàëî÷êîé. Óçêèé ÷åðíûé ôóòëÿð óëåòåë êóäà-òî çà ñïèíó, è Ãàððè íåðâíî äåðíóëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðîñëåäèòü òðàåêòîðèþ… ÷åõîë õëîïíóëñÿ â êðåñëî, ïðîäîëæàÿ íàäåæíî óáåðåãàòü ïàëî÷êó îò óäàðîâ. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì… è âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîä åãî ìàéêó óæå óñïåëè çàáðàòüñÿ äâå ïûòëèâûå ëàäîøêè, à àëûé ðîò íåîòâðàòèìî ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ê åãî ñîáñòâåííûì ãóáàì. Ñòîí óòîíóë â ïîöåëóå, è Ãàððè ðâàíóëñÿ, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿñü, ïîäìèíàÿ ïîä ñåáÿ Äðàêî. Òêàíü ìàéêè Ãàððè, òàêàÿ æåñòêàÿ â ñðàâíåíèè ñ ìÿãêîé êîæåé, ìåäëåííî ïîïîëçëà ââåðõ, è Äðàêî âäðóã ñíîâà íàâèñ íàä íèì, æàäíî öåëóÿ è ïîêóñûâàÿ êàæäûé îáíàæàþùèéñÿ äþéì êîæè. Åãî ðóêè ñ òàêîé ñèëîé ìÿëè è ãëàäèëè òåëî Ãàððè, ÷òî ýòî áûëî áû áîëüíî, åñëè áû íå áûëî òàê ÷óäåñíî.   
Íîãòè öàðàïíóëè æèâîò íàä ïóïêîì, è Ãàððè ñóäîðîæíî ñæàë êóëàêè, îñòàâëÿÿ áåëûå ïîëóêðóæüÿ ñëåäîâ… Ðóêè ñàìè âçìåòíóëèñü, ëîâÿ ñòðîéíîå òåëî, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åãî áëèæå, ëîìàÿ ñîïðîòèâëåíèå. Âïðî÷åì, ñîïðîòèâëåíèå áûëî âåñüìà îáîñíîâàíî: ÷åðòûõàÿñü âïîëãîëîñà è ëèõîðàäî÷íî îòáèâàÿñü îò ïûëàþùåãî ñòðàñòüþ Ãàððè, Äðàêî ñòàñêèâàë ñ ñåáÿ êëî÷îê çåëåíîé òêàíè. Ãàððè, êîòîðûé åùå îñòàâàëñÿ â çàäðàííîé äî ïîäìûøåê ìàéêå, ïîïûòàëñÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ñâîåé îäåæäû òîæå, íî áûë îñòàíîâëåí ïðîòåñòóþùèì âîçãëàñîì è ðåøèë ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ, çàèíòðèãîâàííûé.   
  


Äðàêî, îñëåïèòåëüíûé â ñâîåé íàãîòå, ðåøèòåëüíî óñåëñÿ íà Ãàððè ñâåðõó, ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ïîçâîëÿÿ ðàññìîòðåòü ñåáÿ, è ìåäëåííî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, îòïðàâëÿÿñü â ïóòåøåñòâèå ïî ñàìûì ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûì ìåñòå÷êàì íà òåëå Ãàððè. Ìàéêà ó÷àñòâîâàëà â ýòîé èãðå. Äðàêî òî çàäèðàë åå, ëàñêàÿ «ñïðÿòàííûå» ó÷àñòêè, òî ïðèíèìàëñÿ ïîêóñûâàòü êîæó ïðÿìî ÷åðåç òêàíü, - Ãàððè ñòîíàë è âçäðàãèâàë ïðè êàæäîì ïðèêîñíîâåíèè, åãî ðóêè áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî ãëàäèëè è òåðåáèëè êîðîòêèå ñâåòëûå âîëîñû Äðàêî, ñëîâíî óïðàøèâàÿ åãî … ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî…   
Äðàêî âñå áîëüøå âîçáóæäàëñÿ, ýòî Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ïðè êàæäîì åãî ñêîëüçÿùåì äâèæåíèè, çàñòàâëÿâøåì èõ òåëà ìó÷èòåëüíî-ïðèÿòíî òåðåòüñÿ äðóã î äðóãà…   
Ãàððè íå òåðïåëîñü çàáðàòü èíèöèàòèâó â ñâîè ðóêè, íî… Äðàêî ñîâñåì íå õîòåë ýòîãî. È Ãàððè óæàñíî áîÿëñÿ ñïóãíóòü åãî.   
Ìàéêà â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïîïîëçëà ââåðõ, äîæäü óìåëûõ ïîöåëóåâ îáðóøèëñÿ íà ñïèíó Ãàððè, çàèçâèâàâøåãîñÿ îò âîñõèòèòåëüíûõ îùóùåíèé. Íî â ýòîò ðàç òêàíü ñêîëüçíóëà ïî ðóêàì, ïëå÷î óêðàñèëîñü îãðîìíûì çàñîñîì, à ñàìà ìàéêà óëåòåëà êóäà-òî ïîä êðîâàòü, áîëüøå íå ñêðûâàÿ íè äþéìà êîæè. Çà ìàéêîé ïîñëåäîâàë è ïîñëåäíèé ôðàãìåíò îäåæäû, åùå îñòàâàâøèéñÿ íà Ãàððè. Óäîâëåòâîðåííî âûäîõíóâ, Ãàððè ïîïðîáîâàë ïåðåâåðíóòüñÿ, íî íåæíî-íàñòîé÷èâûå ðóêè óäåðæàëè åãî, à ãóáû õèùíî ñêîëüçíóëè âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà… íèæå. 

  
Íåâåðîÿòíûå ïî ñèëå îùóùåíèÿ è íåîæèäàííî íîâàÿ ðîëü – ïîä÷èíåíèÿ, ïîäâåëè Ãàððè ïî÷òè ê ïðåäåëó âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Îí êóñàë ïîäóøêó, âïèâàÿñü ðóêàìè â ïðåäïëå÷üÿ îáíèìàþùåãî åãî ñçàäè Äðàêî, êîòîðûé òùàòåëüíî âûëèçûâàë øåþ Ãàððè ñçàäè, ïðîâîäÿ çóáàìè, ÿçûêîì, ëåãîíüêî âñàñûâàÿ êîæó è ìàññèðóÿ åå ñèëüíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè ÿçûêà. Òåëî, ïðèæàâøååñÿ ê åãî ñïèíå, ñèëüíûå ìûøöû íîã, ðàñïîëîæèâøèõñÿ ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò íåãî, òåñíûå îáúÿòèÿ è ãîðÿ÷èå ïîöåëóè… Ãàððè áûë áëèçîê ê…   
Äðàêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ, âûçâàâ ñëàáûé, íî ïîëíûé íåãîäîâàíèÿ âîïëü, è òóò æå âåðíóëñÿ, ïðèæèìàÿñü, âæèìàÿ Ãàððè â ìÿãêóþ êðîâàòü. Îäíà ðóêà ëåãêî ñêîëüçèëà ïî ñïèíå Ãàððè, âû÷åð÷èâàÿ êàêèå-òî óçîðû, à âîò âòîðàÿ…   
  


Ãàððè èñïóãàííî âçäðîãíóë, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ïðîõëàäíîå, ñêîëüçêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå âûìàçàííûõ â «íîâîì èçîáðåòåíèè Êðèñà» ïàëüöåâ. Âîçìóùåíèå, ïðîòåñò, èçóìëåíèå – âñå ýòî èñ÷åçëî â ñëåäóþùåì ïîöåëóå Äðàêî. Ìÿãêèé ÿçûê êðóæèë ó íåãî âî ðòó, êîæà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèÿòíûå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, à âîçáóæäåíèå âñå íàðàñòàëî. È, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âñå êîãäà-òî íóæíî ïîïðîáîâàòü. Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî Ãàððè ðàññëàáèëñÿ, Äðàêî ÷óòü îòñòðàíèëñÿ è âäðóã ïðèæàëñÿ ùåêîé ê ñïèíå Ãàððè. Íåæíûé, íå ïîõîæèé íà ïðåäûäóùèå òàê æå, êàê ëåñíîé ðó÷ååê îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò áóðëÿùåãî âîäîïàäà, ïîöåëóé – è Äðàêî ñêîëüçíóë ïî åãî òåëó, ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè óïðàøèâàÿ è óáåæäàÿ. È Ãàððè ñäàëñÿ.   
  
Áåç áîëè, îñòîðîæíî è áåðåæíî. Áåç ñòðàõà, áåçóäåðæíî è ñòðàñòíî. Áåç ñîæàëåíèé, íè ñåé÷àñ, íè ïîòîì. Íàâåðíîå, òàê è äîëæíî áûòü.

***

Ãàððè ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî âîäèë ïàëî÷êîé, ñíèìàÿ îõðàííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Âäðóã îí ïðåðâàëñÿ è îáåðíóëñÿ, íà ëèöå çàñòûëî íàïðÿæåíèå:  
- Êàæåòñÿ, ó ìåíÿ deja`vu... 

Äðàêî îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñëîæíîãî ïðîöåññà íàòÿãèâàíèÿ øòàíîâ è èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. Ñîîáðàçèâ, óñìåõíóëñÿ è êèâíóë:

- Íó êîíå÷íî.  Ýé, Ïîòòåð, íà ýòîò ðàç ÿ íå óáåãó, – ðàçîáðàâøèñü ñ íåïîñëóøíûìè ïóãîâèöàìè íà äæèíñàõ, îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ìàéêîé. 

- Â ñàìîì äåëå? – Ãàððè íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ åãî ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííûé òîí.

- Íåò ñìûñëà. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, òî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë, ïðàâäà. ß æå íå èäèîò, ÷òîáû óáåãàòü îò ñáûâøåéñÿ ìå÷òû.

- ß ñêàçàë ïðàâäó, òû ñìîæåøü ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñâîåé ìàãèåé, - ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèë Ãàððè. – Íî ÿ âñå æå íå äî êîíöà óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî òâîðèòñÿ â òâîåé ãîëîâå, – îí ñíÿë ïîñëåäíåå çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå è îñòîðîæíî ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü, âûãëÿäûâàÿ. Êîòåíêà íèãäå íå áûëî, íî îñòîðîæíîñòü íå îêàçàëàñü èçëèøíåé: ïðÿìî ïîä äâåðüþ îí óâèäåë ìàòåðèàëüíîå âîïëîùåíèå ìíåíèÿ Ñíåéïà î íåì è åãî ïîâåäåíèè. Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî îáÿçàòåëüíî íàñòóïèë áû íà «ìèíó». Áûñòðî î÷èñòèâ ïîë çàêëèíàíèåì, îí òâåðäî ïîîáåùàë ñåáå ïðèó÷èòü, íàêîíåö, âðåäíîå ñîçäàíèå ê òóàëåòó. 

Äðàêî óæå ïîëíîñòüþ îäåëñÿ, è îíè ïîøëè âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå. Ãàððè áûë ìðà÷åí è áðîñàë îñòîðîæíûå âçãëÿäû óêðàäêîé íà áåçìÿòåæíîå ëèöî áëîíäèíà.

- Ïîòòåð, òû óæ îïðåäåëèñü, âåðèøü ìíå, èëè íåò.

- Ó ìåíÿ íåò îñíîâàíèé íå âåðèòü, - óêëîí÷èâî îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

- Íî íåò è îñíîâàíèé âåðèòü? Îòëè÷íî. Êàæåòñÿ, ó òåáÿ îñòàâàëàñü ïîðöèÿ Âåðèòàñåðóìà. 

- Îñòàâàëàñü, - Ãàððè ïðåêðàñíî ïîìíèë îá ýòîì è áåç íàïîìèíàíèé. – Íî ÿ îáåùàë òåáå, ÷òî äîïðîñîâ áîëüøå íå áóäåò, ïîêà òû… íå ïåðåñòóïèøü ÷åðòó.

- Íåñè åãî ñþäà, – Äðàêî ïëþõíóëñÿ íà äèâàí â ãîñòèíîé, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãàððè çàìåð íà ïóòè â êóõíþ. 

- Òû óâåðåí? – â ãîëîñå Ãàððè áûëî îãðîìíîå îáëåã÷åíèå.

- Óâåðåí! - ñî çëîñòüþ îòðåçàë Äðàêî. – À ÷òî ìíå îñòàåòñÿ? 

Ãàððè ïðîìîë÷àë. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îí âåðíóëñÿ ñ íàïîëîâèíó ïîëíûì ôëàêîí÷èêîì. Äðàêî çàëïîì âûïèë åãî ñîäåðæèìîå è îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó äèâàíà, áîëåçíåííî çàæìóðèâøèñü. 

- Â ÷åì äåëî? 

- Íè â ÷åì. 

- Âåðèòàñåðóì íå èìååò ïîáî÷íûõ ýôôåêòîâ, ïî÷åìó òû êðèâèøüñÿ? – ñåðûå ãëàçà ðàñïàõíóëèñü è çàìîðîçèëè ñâîèìè ëüäèíêàìè çåëåíûå: 

- ß ïðîñòî äóìàþ î òîì, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íà òâîåì ìåñòå ìîã áû áûòü ÿ. À íà ìîåì - òû. Åñëè áû âñå ïîøëî íå òàê… åñëè áû… - çëîå øèïåíèå, ÿðîñòíûé âçãëÿä, èñêàæåííîå ëèöî - ñîâñåì äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê. Ñëîâíî Äðàêî, êîòîðûé íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íàçàä òàÿë â îãíå åãî ãóá, è íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî âîâñå. Íåíàâèñòü. 

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, åãî ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ïàëî÷êå… Íî Äðàêî óæå âíîâü ðàññëàáèëñÿ, ìåäëåííûìè êðóãîâûìè äâèæåíèÿìè ìàññèðóÿ âèñêè. 

- Ïîòòåð, ÿ íàäåþñü, ó òåáÿ õâàòèò áëàãîðîäñòâà íà ýòîò ðàç îãðàíè÷èòüñÿ òîëüêî ñàìûìè âàæíûìè âîïðîñàìè, íå âäàâàÿñü â ïîäðîáíîñòè ìîèõ…  ëè÷íûõ ïåðåæèâàíèé. Èëè ïðàâà íà ÷àñòíóþ æèçíü ÿ âñå æå íå çàñëóæèë? 

- Çàñëóæèë, - áóðêíóë Ãàððè. Îí ïðàâ. Äüÿâîë. Êàê æàëü, ÷òî îí ïðàâ… Îíè çàìîë÷àëè. 

Êîãäà íóæíîå âðåìÿ ïðîøëî, Ãàððè çàäàë ïåðâûé âîïðîñ: 

- Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñáåæàòü? 

- Íåò.

- Ñêðûòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ, êàê â ïðîøëûé ðàç? 

- Íåò.

- Ñäåëàòü òàê, ÷òîáû òåáÿ íåëüçÿ áûëî íàéòè? 

- Íåò.

- Ïî÷åìó?

- Ìåíÿ óñòðàèâàåò òî, ÷òî òû ïðåäëîæèë.

- Ïîëíîñòüþ óñòðàèâàåò? 

- Äà.

- Òû íå áóäåøü äîáèâàòüñÿ áîëüøåãî? Çàïðåùåííûìè ñïîñîáàìè? 

- Íåò. 

- Òû âðåøü ìíå? 

- Íåò. 

- Çà÷åì òû ñîãëàñèëñÿ âûïèòü Âåðèòàñåðóì? 

- ×òîáû òû ïîâåðèë ïðàâäå. 

- Âåðèòàñåðóì ïðè÷èíÿåò áîëü? 

- Äà.

- Ãäå? 

- Çäåñü, – Äðàêî îáõâàòèë ðóêàìè ãîëîâó. 

- Ïîñëåäíèé âîïðîñ. Òâîé îòåö ñîáèðàëñÿ ó÷àñòâîâàòü â ñîðâàâøåìñÿ ïîáåãå èç Àçêàáàíà? 

- Íåò! – ðåøèòåëüíî è òâåðäî. 

- Ýòî âñå. Æäè, ïîêà ïðîéäåò. ß ïîéäó, ïðèãîòîâëþ ÷òî-íèáóäü, – Ãàððè ïî÷òè áåãîì ðâàíóëñÿ ïðî÷ü îò Äðàêî.  ×òîáû íå ïîääàòüñÿ èñêóøåíèþ. ×òîáû íå çàäàòü âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé óñïåë ñòàòü äëÿ íåãî íàâàæäåíèåì. Ïûòêîé. 

_«Ïî÷åìó òû ñïèøü ñî ìíîé, Äðàêî?» _

***

×åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò Äðàêî çàøåë íà êóõíþ – êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ïîìî÷ü îòíåñòè òàðåëêè â ãîñòèíóþ. Îíè óñòðîèëèñü çà ñòîëîì, è óæå íà÷àëè åñòü, êîãäà Ãàððè âäðóã îñåíèëî. Ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî ìó÷èëî åãî óæå äîâîëüíî äàâíî, íî îí íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ïðè÷èíó. À òåïåðü ïîíÿë. 

Îí íå âèäåë Ñíåéïà. Êîòåíîê ñëîâíî èñ÷åç. 

Ãàððè âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Íó êîíå÷íî. Øòîðà â äàëüíåì êîíöå êîìíàòû ñëåãêà òðåïûõàëàñü. Èíòåðåñíî, îí ÷òî, ïðÿ÷åòñÿ?  Ãàððè ïîäîøåë áëèæå è ïîïûòàëñÿ îòîäâèíóòü òÿæåëóþ òêàíü. Êîòåíîê áûë òàì, íî âûãëÿäåë óæàñíî ñòðàííî. Øåðñòêà ÿðîñòíî òîïîðùèëàñü, ñïèíà èçîãíóëàñü äóãîé, à õâîñò òîð÷àë íåîïðÿòíûì åðøèêîì. Êîòåíîê øèïåë è ïëåâàëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü ïðè ýòîì âæàòüñÿ â ñòåíó ñçàäè.  

Îí áûë íàïóãàí ïî÷òè äî èñòåðèêè. 

Ãàððè èçóìëåííî çàñòûë íàä íèì, à Äðàêî, çàèíòðèãîâàííûé åãî ïîâåäåíèåì, âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è ïîäîøåë áëèæå. Îí óñïåë ñäåëàòü êàêèõ-òî ïàðó øàãîâ, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïðîñòî âçáåñèëñÿ. Ñ äèêèì, îò÷àÿííûì êðèêîì îí ðâàíóëñÿ ïî øòîðå ââåðõ, áåçæàëîñòíî ïîëîñóÿ è áåç òîãî èñòåðçàííóþ òêàíü íà äëèííûå íåðîâíûå ïîëîñû. Çàáðàâøèñü íà êàðíèç, îí ñæàëñÿ â êîìîê. Øåðñòü ñòîÿëà äûáîì, êîòåíêà òðÿñëî, ýòî áûëî âèäíî íåâîîðóæåííûì âçãëÿäîì. 

Ãàððè îò óäèâëåíèÿ íå ìîã ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà, ïðîñòî ìîë÷à òàðàùèëñÿ íà íàñìåðòü ïåðåïóãàííîãî ìàëûøà ó ñåáÿ íàä ãîëîâîé. À Äðàêî çà åãî ñïèíîé âäðóã ÷òî-òî çàøåïòàë íåðàçáîð÷èâî. Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë, ÷òî Äðàêî íå ñâîäèò ãëàç ñ êîòåíêà. À êîòåíîê óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. Ïàðà òèõî-òèõî ñêàçàííûõ ñëîâ,  è Ñíåéï ñëîâíî î÷íóëñÿ. Èç ÿðîñòíî ðàçäóòîãî øàðèêà îí ïîòèõîíüêó ñúåæèëñÿ  äî íîðìàëüíûõ ðàçìåðîâ, ïîêðåï÷å âöåïèëñÿ â êàðíèç, âèäèìî, òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî æå íàäåëàë, è òðåâîæíî ìÿóêíóë. Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è êàê-òî áåçæèçíåííî ïðîèçíåñ:

- Ñíèìè åãî îòòóäà,  - ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë îáðàòíî ê ñòîëó. Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî íè÷åãî  íå ñêàçàë. Âûòàùèâ ïàëî÷êó, îí ñêîðîãîâîðêîé ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå è ïðîëåâèòèðîâàë  ðàñïëàñòàâøåãîñÿ îò óæàñà â âîçäóõå êîòåíêà íà ïîë. Îñòàâèâ íåñ÷àñòíîå ñîçäàíèå îøàðàøåíî òðÿñòè óøàñòîé ãîëîâîé, îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ñòîëó. Äðàêî ïîëíîñòüþ ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà åäå, îí íå ïîäíÿë ãëàç, êîãäà Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ ñîâñåì ðÿäîì, íàâèñàÿ íàä ñèäÿùèì þíîøåé.

- ×òî ýòî áûëî? – Ãàððè ñïðîñèë ïî÷òè ðàâíîäóøíî, îí óñïåë óñòàòü îò çàãàäîê, îêðóæàâøèõ Äðàêî. – Îí âåäü òåáÿ èñïóãàëñÿ? – ïîâòîðèë îí íàñòîé÷èâåå, ïîòîìó ÷òî Äðàêî è íå äóìàë îòâå÷àòü, çàíÿòûé ñâîåé òàðåëêîé.   

- Ìåíÿ, – ïîñëåäîâàë ëàêîíè÷íûé îòâåò.

- ×òî-òî ðàíüøå ÿ òàêîãî íå çàìå÷àë. Ïî÷åìó èñïóãàëñÿ? È ÷òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàë ñåé÷àñ? – äîáàâèë îí, ñêîñèâ ãëàçà íà êîòåíêà, êîòîðûé âèõëÿþùåé ïîõîäêîé êàê ðàç íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ê ñòîëó: øîê øîêîì,  à êóøàòü õî÷åòñÿ.

- Ïðîñòîå çàêëÿòèå ñèìïàòèè. 

- ß çíàë, ÷òî òóò íå÷èñòî!  - âîçëèêîâàë Ãàððè, - ýòî ÷óäîâèùå íå ìîãëî ïðîñòî òàê ëþáîâüþ ê êîìó-òî âîñïûëàòü! Òåì áîëåå, ê òåáå…

- Õì. ß íàñòîëüêî íåñèìïàòè÷åí? – Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, ëîâÿ âçãëÿä Ãàððè. Ïîòòåð ñìóòèëñÿ, à áëîíäèí äîâîëüíî õìûêíóë, ñíîâà ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä íà ñâîþ êðóæêó.

- Íå ìåíÿé òåìó! ×òî ýòî áûëî? – ïîñåðüåçíåë Ãàððè. Äðàêî ïåðåäåðíóë ïëå÷àìè è ìåäëåííî îòâåòèë: 

- Æèâîòíûå ìåíÿ  áîÿòñÿ. Ñàìûå âîñïðèèì÷èâûå – î÷åíü áîÿòñÿ. Òû âèäåë.

- Ïî÷åìó? Ðàíüøå òàêîãî âåäü íå áûëî? – Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèïîìíèòü. 

- Íå áûëî. Èíà÷å òîò òóïîé ãèïïîãðèô ìåíÿ íå óêóñèë áû,  - ôûðêíóë Äðàêî. – Ýòî íå òàê äàâíî íà÷àëîñü.

- Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ òâîèõ... ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ? – ñîîáðàçèë Ãàððè.

- Àãà. Ñàìîå äåéñòâåííîå èç îïðîáîâàííûõ çåëèé, óëó÷øàþùèõ êîíòðîëü ïðè áåñïàëî÷êîâîé ìàãèè, èìååò òàêîé ýôôåêò. Òåïåðü õîòÿ áû ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó ïåðåä ìàãàìè äðåâíîñòè ëîøàäè íà äûáû ñòàíîâèëèñü. Òîãäà ïàëî÷åê åùå âîîáùå íå áûëî. 

- ×òî çà çåëüå?  Íè ðàçó î òàêîì íå ñëûøàë.

- È íå óñëûøèøü. Â Àíãëèè åãî äåëàòü íå óìåþò.

- À ãäå èìåþò? – íàïðÿãñÿ Ãàððè. – È âîîáùå, òû ãîâîðèë ïðî êíèãè îòöà…

- Óñïîêîéñÿ. Ìàëôîé – ôðàíöóçñêàÿ ôàìèëèÿ, åñëè òû íå çíàë. 

- Ïîíÿòíî, - êèâíóë Ãàððè. –  Çà âñå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïëàòèòü, äà? 

- Ýòî íå ñëèøêîì âûñîêàÿ ïëàòà çà ìàãèþ,  ïîâåðü, - óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî. – Ê òîìó æå, ÿ íàó÷èëñÿ íàõîäèòü ñ íèìè îáùèé ÿçûê… 

- Çàìåòíî, - êîòåíîê óæå âñêî÷èë íà êîëåíè ê Äðàêî è òåïåðü ÷èííî çàâòðàêàë êóñî÷êàìè âåò÷èíû ñ ïîäñòàâëåííîé ëàäîíè áëîíäèíà.

- Êñòàòè, î ôðàíöóçàõ, - Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà êðóæêîé.  – Ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ øåñòåðî â Êàíöåëÿðèè ñèäÿò. Íåäàâíî ïðèåõàëè. 

- Øåñòåðî? – ãîëîñ Äðàêî ïî÷òè íåóëîâèìî äðîãíóë.

- Äà. Ïðèøëîñü ïîòðóäèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû èõ çàõâàòèòü.

- ×òî-íèáóäü íàøëè? – ïîæàëóé, òîí áûë ñëèøêîì íåáðåæåí, ÷òîáû îñòàâàòüñÿ åñòåñòâåííûì. 

- Íåò, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ãàððè,  - äóìàþ, Àëàñòîð ñ íèìè äîãîâîðèòñÿ. Âîëíóåøüñÿ çà «çåìëÿêîâ»? – óñìåõíóëñÿ îí. 

- Ýòî âû âîëíóéòåñü, - Äðàêî àêêóðàòíî ññàäèë Ñíåéïà íà ñâîé ñòóë, à ñàì ïîäíÿëñÿ, çàõîäÿ çà ñïèíó Ãàððè. Òîò óäèâëåííî îãëÿíóëñÿ, íî óçêèå ëàäîíè óæå óâåðåííî îïóñòèëèñü íà åãî ïëå÷è. 

Íåñêîëüêî ðàç îíè ïî÷òè ðîáêî ïðîáåæàëèñü ïî ïëå÷àì, çàêðûòûì òêàíüþ ìàéêè, à çàòåì óâåðåííûå äâèæåíèÿ çàñòàâèëè Ãàððè ïî÷òè çàìóðëûêàòü. Îí íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó âïåðåä,  ïîçâîëÿÿ ñèëüíûì ïàëüöàì ïîãëàæèâàòü, ïîùèïûâàòü è ñ ñèëîé ðàçìèíàòü ìûøöû øåè è ïëå÷. Îí âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà ðóêè Äðàêî íà ìãíîâåíèå ñêîëüçíóëè â óçêèé âîðîò ìàéêè è êîñíóëèñü ïî÷òè íåæíîé ëàñêîé îáíàæåííîé êîæè. Äðàêî óðîíèë ðóêè íà ïëå÷è Ãàððè è ïðîøåïòàë, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê ñàìîìó óõó: 

- Ýòî âñå. 

- Ñïàñèáî, - ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè. – Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî… è î÷åíü… íåîæèäàííî, – îí âäðóã ïîòåðñÿ ùåêîé î ðóêó, âñå åùå êàñàþùóþñÿ åãî. Äðàêî ïðîìîë÷àë, è òèøèíà áûëà ëó÷øèì îòâåòîì. Òåïëàÿ, ïîíèìàþùàÿ è òàêàÿ íåæíàÿ òèøèíà... 

- Ãàððè? 

- Äà? 

- ß óéäó ñåãîäíÿ æå. 

***

Ïîëäåíü âñòóïèë â ñèëó, è âîçäóõ ïëàâèëñÿ äðîæàùèì, çûáêèì ìàðåâîì. Ãàððè ñèäåë â ïðîåìå äâåðè, âåäóùåé íà êðûøó è áåçäóìíî ñëåäèë âçãëÿäîì çà Ñíåéïîì, íåâåðîÿòíî óâëå÷åííûì ñàìûì íàñòîÿùèì ïîåäèíêîì ñ íàõàëüíûì âîðîíîì, îáëþáîâàâøèì ýòî ìåñòî äëÿ ïðîãóëêè. Ïîêà ÷òî øàíñû áûëè îäèí ê îäíîìó. 

Ãîëîâà ãóäåëà, óæàñíî õîòåëîñü ñïàòü, è ìó÷èë ãîëîä. Ãàððè ïëàâàë â ýòîì îùóùåíèè àáñîëþòíîãî ôèçè÷åñêîãî äèñêîìôîðòà, íå äåëàÿ íè ìàëåéøåé ïîïûòêè èçáàâèòüñÿ  îò íåãî. Ñî ñòðàííûì ìàçîõèñòñêèì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì îí íàáëþäàë çà ñîáîé: ïëîõî, õóæå, åùå íåìíîãî… 

Âñå áûëî ïîä êîíòðîëåì. È îí ðàçðåøàë ñåáå ýòó ñòðàííóþ èãðó. 

Ýòî îòâëåêàëî. 

_– ß óéäó ñåãîäíÿ æå._

_- ×òî? - îí èçóìëåí._

_- Ìíå ïîðà äîìîé, Ïîòòåð. ß òóò íå æèâó. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñâîé äîì._

_- Íî…_

_- ß âåäü ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë? ß ìîãó ñ÷èòàòü ñåáÿ ñâîáîäíûì? Íó, îòíîñèòåëüíî ñâîáîäíûì, ðàçóìååòñÿ. Èëè ÿ îáÿçàí æèòü… ñ òîáîé? – ãðóáî-äâóñìûñëåííàÿ ôðàçà áîëüíî áüåò ïî óøàì. È îòçûâàåòñÿ ïðîòåñòóþùèì: _

_- Òû ñâîáîäåí!  
- Îòëè÷íî._

_- Íî òû ìîæåøü îñòàòüñÿ… åñëè õî÷åøü... – îí íåíàâèäèò ñåáÿ çà ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå ïðîÿâëåíèå ñëàáîñòè. È êðåïêî ñæèìàåò ÷åëþñòè, ÷òîáû íå ñêàçàòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü åùå. ×åãî-íèáóäü ñîâåðøåííî íåóìåñòíîãî è… æàëêîãî. Äðàêî õìóðèòñÿ è îòâîäèò âçãëÿä:_

_- ß óéäó. Ñåãîäíÿ._

È îí óøåë. Áûëî òàê ñòðàííî ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî: îäåòûé â äæèíñû è ìàéêó Ãàððè, îí ñòàë ñëîâíî ìîëîæå è íåâèííåå. È âìåñòå ñ òåì – ðåøèòåëüíî ñäâèíóòûå áðîâè, íàñóïëåííûé âèä. Ãàððè íå øåëîõíóëñÿ, êîãäà Äðàêî ïðîñòî ïîøåë ê äâåðè. Ñïîêîéíî è óâåðåííî. 

Íà ïîðîãå îí îáåðíóëñÿ:

_- ß, íàâåðíîå, äîëæåí ñîîáùàòü òåáå, ãäå íàõîæóñü: ñåãîäíÿ – â ñâîåé ãîðîäñêîé êâàðòèðå, òû çíàåøü àäðåñ. À çàâòðà ÿ óåäó  â Ïîìåñòüå. ß ïðèøëþ ñîâó. Ñ îò÷åòîì, - ëåãêàÿ óñìåøêà.. – ß îòëè÷íî ïèøó îò÷åòû. Òû îñòàíåøüñÿ äîâîëåí. – Ãàððè ñîãëàñíî êèâàåò. Ãîâîðèòü íè÷åãî íå õî÷åòñÿ. Ãëóïî âñå êàê-òî. _

_Äðàêî__ âäðóã çàìèðàåò, íå äîíåñÿ ðóêè äî äâåðíîé ðó÷êè, ðåøèòåëüíî ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ è èäåò îáðàòíî ê íåìó. Áëèçêî. Î÷åíü áëèçêî. Îíè îáà ñëîâíî áîÿòñÿ äûøàòü, áîÿòñÿ ñïóãíóòü òåíüþ äâèæåíèÿ äðóã äðóãà. È Äðàêî äåëàåò ñàìóþ ñòðàííóþ â ìèðå âåùü. Îí ïîäíèìàåò ðóêó è óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì ëåãîíüêî ïðèäàâëèâàåò êîí÷èê íîñà Ãàððè. «Áèï». Óëûáàåòñÿ. È áûñòðî óõîäèò._

_Äâåðü çàõëîïûâàåòñÿ ñ óìèðîòâîðåííûì ñòóêîì, è Ãàððè øâûðÿåò â íåå ïîäóøêó. «Óáëþäîê»._

Äà, íàâåðíîå, äîìîé ïðèäåòñÿ âûçâàòü áðèãàäó óáîðùèêîâ. Ó ñàìîãî íåò íè âðåìåíè, íè æåëàíèÿ ïðèâîäèòü â ïîðÿäîê òî áåçîáðàçèå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ öàðèò íà ïåðâîì ýòàæå åãî äîìà. Îíè ñî Ñíåéïîì ïîòðóäèëèñü íà ñëàâó,  ðàçáèâàÿ è êàëå÷à âñå õðóïêîå, ëîìêîå è ïðîñòî ðâóùååñÿ íà êóñêè. À ïîòîì äîëãî ëåæàëè ïîñðåäè îñòàíêîâ äèâàííûõ ïîäóøåê. Ãàððè òóïî ïÿëèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê, à Ñíåéï âÿëî çàèãðûâàë ñ îòîðâàííîé îò øòîðû êèñòî÷êîé, êàê-òî óæ ñëèøêîì âàëüÿæíî ïîääåâàÿ åå êîãòèñòîé ëàïêîé è ñîâñåì áåç íàñòðîåíèÿ ìóñîëÿ îñòðûìè çóáêàìè.

Ïîòîì Ãàððè ïðîñòî ñãðåá êîòà â îõàïêó è àïïàðèðîâàë ñþäà. Â åãî ïîñëåäíåå óáåæèùå. Äîì, ïðåêðàñíûé, óþòíûé äîì – ìàëåíüêàÿ êðåïîñòü âî âðàæäåáíîì ìèðå – îêàçàëñÿ ïðåäàí èì. Ãàððè ïóñòèë òóäà ÷óæîãî. È äîì ïåðåñòàë áûòü òîëüêî åãî äîìîì. Îäíîìó òàì íàõîäèòüñÿ òåïåðü ïðîñòî íåëüçÿ. 

Ñëèøêîì çàìåòíî îòñóòñòâèå… åùå êîãî-òî. Ñëèøêîì ÿâíî ñëûøàòñÿ øàãè. Ñëèøêîì ðåàëüíà ïðèçðà÷íàÿ ôèãóðà, êðàåøêîì ãëàçà çàìå÷åííàÿ â êðåñëå. Ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî ÷óâñòâóåòñÿ çàïàõ ïîëûíè, òðàâ è åãî ñâåòëîé êîæè. 

Ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà áûëà ñàìàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ äåïðåññèÿ. 

Îñòàòîê ïðîøåäøåãî äíÿ è âñþ íî÷ü îí ìàëîäóøíî ïðîâåë â øòàáå. Òðàíñôèãóðèðîâàë ñòîë – åäèíñòâåííûé äîñòàòî÷íî áîëüøîé äëÿ ýòîãî ïðåäìåò â êîìíàòå, êðîìå øêàôà – â íå î÷åíü óäîáíóþ, íî âñå æå êðîâàòü. Êîå-êàê óñòðîèëñÿ íà íåé. È ïî÷òè âñå âðåìÿ ïðîëåæàë ñ îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ òóñêëûå çâåçäû â ïðîåìå äâåðè. Êîòåíêà, ðàçóìååòñÿ, ïðèøëîñü âçÿòü ñ ñîáîé. Åãî âåäü íàäî áûëî êîðìèòü. Âïðî÷åì, ñ óõîäîì Äðàêî, Ñíåéï ñëîâíî ñëåãêà èçìåíèëñÿ – â ëó÷øóþ ñòîðîíó. Åãî ïîâåäåíèå ñòàëî ïðèåìëåìåå, à îòíîøåíèå ê Ãàððè – ïî÷òè ñíèñõîäèòåëüíûì. Íó êîíå÷íî, âåäü Ãàððè áûë åäèíñòâåííûì èñòî÷íèêîì âêóñíîé åäû â ïîëå çðåíèÿ. 

Ãàððè ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä ñî Ñíåéïà íà ëåæàùèé íà êîëåíÿõ îò÷åò. Âçäîõíóë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïåðîì, ïðèíèìàÿñü ïðàâèòü. Åðóíäà ýòî âñå. À äîì ìîæíî è ïîìåíÿòü. Âñå ðàâíî îí íåäàâíî ïðèøåë â ïîëíåéøóþ íåãîäíîñòü, à òàê è ðåìîíò íå íàäî äåëàòü, è ìåáåëü – êóïèòü ñðàçó â íîâûé äîì.

Ýòà ìûñëü íðàâèëàñü åìó âñå áîëüøå è, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä ëèñòî÷êàìè ó ñåáÿ íà êîëåíÿõ, Ãàððè äàæå ïðèíÿëñÿ òèõîíüêî íàñâèñòûâàòü, ôàëüøèâî âûâîäÿ íåñëîæíûé ìîòèâ÷èê.

Çàïåëà ëåñòíèöà, è Ãàððè íåäîâîëüíî îáåðíóëñÿ ïîñìîòðåòü, êòî îòâëåêàåò åãî îò ðàáîòû. Äâåðü ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðàñïàõíóëàñü, âïóñêàÿ Ðîçàìóíä. 

- Òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü, – êàê âñåãäà, ëàêîíè÷íà è ñðàçó ïåðåõîäèò ê äåëó.

- Äà, ïðèâåò Ðîóç. Ñàäèñü. 

- Óãó, - îíà ïëþõíóëàñü íà ñòóë è, íå äîæèäàÿñü ðåïëèêè Ãàððè, çàãîâîðèëà. - Ýòî î÷åíü êñòàòè. Ìíå òîæå íóæíî ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? 

- Êðèñ è Äýí. Îíè ïðîñòî ñâèõíóëèñü, – Ðîóç íåðâíî ãðûçëà íîãîòü, åå ãëàçà íàñòîðîæåííî îáåãàëè êîìíàòó. 

- ×òî îïÿòü ïðîèçîøëî?

- Íó íåò, òàêîãî åùå íå áûëî. Îíè â÷åðà óñòðîèëè äóýëü â Øòàáå.

- ×ÒÎÎÎ? – Ãàððè ïîäïðûãíóë íà ìåñòå è ðåçâî âñêî÷èë. – Êîãäà ÿ ïðèåõàë …

- Êîãäà òû ïðèåõàë, âñå óæå óáðàëè. 

- ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? 

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ. Êðèñ ñòîÿë ó ñòåíû â Ãîñòèíîé. Çíàåøü, îí óìååò. – Ãàððè êèâíóë. Âûçûâàþùàÿ ïîçà, ðóêè íà ãðóäè, îäíà íîãà ñîãíóòà â êîëåíå, íàñìåøëèâûé âçãëÿä. Ìàñòåð. – Äýí ïðîøåë ìèìî è ÷òî-òî øåïíóë. Íèêòî íå óñëûøàë. Íó à Êðèñ ïðîñòî çàïóñòèë â íåãî Êðóöèàòóñîì. 

- ÊÐÈÑ??? Êðóöèàòóñîì??? 

- Äà. Îí ñëàáåå Äýíà â çàêëèíàíèÿõ, òû æå çíàåøü. Äýí ïî÷òè ñðàçó áëîêèðîâàë è óäàðèë Áåëûì îãíåì, - Ðîóç óâëåêëàñü, åå ïîâåäåíèå ñåé÷àñ íàïîìèíàëî êîììåíòàòîðà ñïîðòèâíîãî ìàò÷à. Ãàððè ïðîñòî îíåìåë, ñëóøàÿ åå ñ ïðèîòêðûòûì ðòîì è âûòàðàùåííûìè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè. – Êðèñ è çàãîðåëñÿ. Òîëüêî íå ñíàðóæè, êàê îáû÷íî, à èçíóòðè. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, îòêðûâàåò ðîò – à îòòóäà ïëàìÿ. È îðåò. Çàêëèíàíèå Òûñÿ÷è ïîðåçîâ îðåò. Íó, òóò Àëàñòîð âëåòàåò, îáîèõ ïî ñòåíêàì. – Äýí ñëèøêîì çàíÿò áûë ñâîèìè ðàíàìè. Áûñòðî ñíÿë çàêëÿòèÿ. Ñ ìåíÿ òîæå.

- À ñ òîáîé-òî ÷òî??

- Ïðûãíóëà íà Äýíà, - ïîñêó÷íåëà Ðîóç. – Îí ìåíÿ è ïðèøïèëèë ê ñòåíå. Ïî÷òè ïîä ïîòîëêîì. À ÷òî ÿ ìîãó íàêîëäîâàòü âîë÷èöåé? 

- ×òî ñ ýòèìè äâóìÿ? 

- Ïî äîìàì îòëåæèâàþòñÿ. Àëàñòîð ðâåò è ìå÷åò. Îáåùàåò èõ ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî óìåðòâèòü. 

- Òî-òî ÿ ïðèåõàë, òóò ïóñòî áûëî. 

- Óãó. Êðèñ â òðàóðå. Êàåòñÿ è îáåùàåò ñàì âåíû ïåðåðåçàòü. Ñåáå, ÷òî óäèâèòåëüíî. À Äýí ïðîñòî ìîë÷èò.

- À ÷òî îí òàêîãî ñêàçàë-òî?? 

- Íèêòî íå çíàåò, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Ðîóç. – Íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî-òî… ëè÷íîå, – Ðîóç îòâåëà ãëàçà. - Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îíè óæå ….

- Íåò, - ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé Ãàððè. – Íî òû ïðàâà, ýòî ìîãëî áûòü òîëüêî ëè÷íûì, – îí âñïîìíèë âçâèí÷åííîãî ïî÷òè äî èñòåðèêè Êðèñà è ïîìîðùèëñÿ. – Äýíó-òî è ñòàðàòüñÿ îñîáî íå íàäî áûëî. – Ðîóç êèâíóëà. 

- Íó ëàäíî. Çäåñü âñå ïîíÿòíî. Íî ÿ õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé î äðóãîì.

- Î ÷åì? 

- Òîò ôðàíöóç. Ìëàäøèé èç âñåõ…  

Ðîóç âçäðîãíóëà è ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, óñòàâèâøèñü åìó â ãëàçà. 

- ×òî ñ òîáîé òâîðèòñÿ, Ðîóç? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. 

- Òû ïðàâ, – õìóðî êèâíóëà Ðîçàìóíä, ñíîâà îïóñêàÿ ãîëîâó. – Äàâíî íàäî áûëî âàì âñåì ðàññêàçàòü, ÿ äóìàëà, ñàìà ñïðàâëþñü… 

- Ñ òàêèì òðóäíî ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñàìîé.

- Ýòî òî÷íî.

- Èòàê? 

Ðîóç ðåøèòåëüíî âçäîõíóëà è ïðîöåäèëà: 

- ß åãî áîþñü.  

- ×òî?! – Ãàððè îïåøèë. Îí æäàë ñîâñåì íå òàêîãî îòâåòà. – Â ñìûñëå, áîèøüñÿ ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ? – òåïåðü óæå äåâóøêà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî ñ èçóìëåíèåì:

- Êàêèõ ÷óâñòâ, Ãàððè??? Òû î ÷åì? 

- Íó… òû âåëà ñåáÿ òàê, ÷òî ÿ… ÷òî ìû âñå ðåøèëè… - Ãàððè çàìÿëñÿ. À Ðîóç ðàñõîõîòàëàñü, îòêèíóâ ãîëîâó:

- Âû ÷òî, ðåøèëè, ÷òî ÿ _âëþáèëàñü? – âûäàâèëà îíà, íàêîíåö._

- Óãó, – Ãàððè áûë çàèíòðèãîâàí è íåìíîæêî, ñàìóþ ìàëîñòü, ðàçî÷àðîâàí. Âñå-òàêè Ðîçàìóíä íå îêàçàëàñü ñ íèì â îäíîé ëîäêå. Îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì ðàçóìíà äëÿ ýòîãî.

- Äà íåò æå, Ãàððè! – Ðîóç âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè è ñíîâà ñòàëà ñåðüåçíîé. – ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîþñü åãî. 

- Òû ýòî óìååøü? – ñ ñîìíåíèåì óòî÷íèë Ãàððè.

- Êàê âèäèøü.

- È ÷òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò? 

- Íó, ïîêà ÿ â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëèêå – ýòî ïðîñòî… íàïðÿæåíèå. Ìíå íå õî÷åòñÿ ê íåìó ïîäõîäèòü, òÿíåò óéòè ïîäàëüøå. À âîò âîë÷èöó îí ïóãàåò ñòðàøíî. ß ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâëÿþ ñåáÿ ïðîñòî îñòàâàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå, à íå áåæàòü ñ âèçãîì ïîäàëüøå. Â òîò äåíü, êîãäà ìû èõ ñõâàòèëè, ÿ ïðîñòî îáåçóìåëà – åñëè áû îí íå  óäàðèë ïî òåáå, ÿ áû íå ñìîãëà ïðûãíóòü. Òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿðîñòü ñòåðëà âñå îñòàëüíûå ÷óâñòâà, ó ìåíÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü… - Ðîçàìóíä âçâûëà ñ îò÷àÿíèåì è ñ ñèëîé ïðèëîæèëàñü ëáîì îá ñòîë. 

- Íåóæåëè ÿ ñòàíîâëþñü òðóñèõîé? – îíà ïîäíÿëà ïîëíûå áîëè ãëàçà íà Ãàððè.

- Íå äóìàþ, - îñòîðîæíî îòâåòèë îí. - Â îñòàëüíîì æå íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü? 

- Íåò, - îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé. – Òîëüêî ñ íèì. 

- Îäíèì èç øåñòè? 

- Åùå òðîå – ïîõîæàÿ ðåàêöèÿ, íî ãîðàçäî ñëàáåå. À äâîå – ñîâñåì îáû÷íûå. 

- Ìîæåò, îíè äóõàìè êàêèìè-òî ïîëüçóþòñÿ, - áðÿêíóë Ãàððè,  - ïðîòèâ õèùíèêîâ? 

- Äóìàåøü? – Ðîçàìóíä àæ çàñâåòèëàñü íàäåæäîé. - À âåäü  ïðàâäà! Òàê  - òîëüêî ñ íèìè! Çíà÷èò, è äåëî â íèõ, à íå âî ìíå, äà? 

- Àãà. Òû ÷òî, ñïåöèàëüíî òàì ñèäåëà? Âîçëå «êëåòêè»?

- Òî÷íî. Íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî ïðèâûêíó… èëè õîòÿ áû ïîéìó, ÷òî ýòî çà ÷åðòîâùèíà òàêàÿ! – äåâóøêà âñòàëà è ïðèõëîïíóëà ëàäîøêîé ïî ñòîëó. – Ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè, òû ìåíÿ î÷åíü ïðèîáîäðèë! Ïîéäó, åùå ïîñèæó, ÷òî ëè… - è îíà øìûãíóëà ê äâåðè. – À òî çàâòðà óæå íå ñìîãó.

- Ïî÷åìó? – êðèêíóë Ãàððè åé â ñïèíó, ôèçèîíîìèÿ â îáðàìëåíèè ÷åðíûõ, êàê ñìîëü, âîëîñ, ñíîâà çàìàÿ÷èëà â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå. – Àëàñòîð ñ íèìè äîãîâîðèëñÿ. Ïîêà îíè æèâóò çäåñü, îíè ñ íàìè ñîòðóäíè÷àþò.

- Êàêîãî ðîäà ñîòðóäíè÷åñòâî? – Ðîóç ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè:

- Ñòàâèì íà íèõ ìàÿêè. Âñå, êòî áóäóò íà íèõ âûõîäèòü - íàøè. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè óåäóò. ×åðåç äâå íåäåëè,  – âûïàëèâ âñå ýòî ñêîðîãîâîðêîé, îíà ïîáåæàëà âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå, à Ãàððè òÿæåëî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîøåë âíèç, ÷óòü ïîøàòûâàÿñü. Õîòåëîñü âûïèòü. Èëè õîòÿ áû ïîåñòü. Òî÷íî. Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì îí õîðîøåíüêî ðàçâëå÷åòñÿ. 

Ìóäðûé Ñíåéï, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî õîçÿèí öåëåóñòðåìëåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê äâåðè, ïîòðóñèë ñëåäîì. Êóøàòü õîòåëîñü è åìó. 

***

Îñòàòîê äíÿ Ãàððè ïðîâåë â áåøåíîé êðóãîâåðòè äåë è îáÿçàííîñòåé. Ïîä âå÷åð îáúÿâèëñÿ Äýí, õìóðûé è ñòàðàòåëüíî çàêóòàííûé â îäåæäó îò ãîðëà äî êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ. Ñëåãêà ñêîâàííûå äâèæåíèÿ ïîäñêàçûâàëè, ÷òî äâèãàòüñÿ åìó _î÷åíü _íåóäîáíî. Îáû÷íî îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî ó Äýíà ÷òî-òî áîëèò, óäàâàëîñü î÷åíü ðåäêî.

Äýí õìóðî êèâíóë Ãàððè è çàíÿëñÿ êàêèìè- òî áóìàæêàìè. Íî Ïîòòåð íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäàâàòüñÿ, îí ïîäîøåë è áåñöåðåìîííî óñåëñÿ íà ðó÷êó êðåñëà. 

- ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? 

- Ïðîåõàëè.

- Äýí… 

- ß áûë ãðóá, - ðàçäðàæåííî îòâåòèë òîò, - ÿ íàõàìèë. ß ïîëó÷èë ïî çàñëóãàì. Ãàððè, ìíå è áåç äîïðîñîâ òîøíî, – áîëåå ÷åì ïðîçðà÷íûé íàìåê. 

- Òû íå õî÷åøü èçâèíèòüñÿ? 

- Óæå.

- ×òî – óæå? 

- Óæå èçâèíèëñÿ!!! 

- Î! – Ãàððè îáàëäåë è òèõîíüêî îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó. Íåâèëë óõâàòèë åãî çà ìàíòèþ è ïîòÿíóë ê ñåáå:

- Ãàððè? 

- Äà? 

- Îòâÿæèñü îò íèõ âñåõ. Ñâîþ ïðîáëåìó ðåøåíèåì ÷óæèõ íå èñïðàâèøü. 

- Ãðåáàíîå  ÿñíîâèäåíèå? – ñêðèâèëñÿ Ãàððè. 

- Îíî ñàìîå, – ñåðüåçíî êèâíóë Íåâèëë. – Áóäü îñòîðîæíåå. Ñ ñîáîé. 


	11. Ãëàâà 11

- À í-íàì íà Í-íåâèëëà ï… ïâëå… ïëåâàòü! – âûãîâîðèë Ãàððè è òîðæåñòâóþùå óëûáíóëñÿ áóòûëêå, ê êîòîðîé, ñîáñòâåííî, è îáðàùàëñÿ. Ïîêà÷íóâøèñü íà âûñîêîì ñòóëå, îí äâà ðàçà ðåøèòåëüíî êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü ñ êàêèìè-òî ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè. À ïîòîì íàõìóðèëñÿ, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî âûïèë óæå äîñòàòî÷íî íà ñåãîäíÿ. È îòïðàâèëñÿ óìûâàòüñÿ.

Ñêîëüêî îí óæå ïðîâåë â ýòîì áàðå? Ãàððè íå èìåë íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ. Âîò óæå ÷åòâåðòûé äåíü ïîäðÿä åãî âå÷åð íà÷èíàëñÿ è çàêàí÷èâàëñÿ â âåñåëûõ ïèòåéíûõ çàâåäåíèÿõ ìàãè÷åñêîãî Ëîíäîíà. 

Ýòî íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü çàïîåì èëè äàæå îáû÷íûì íåðâíûì ñðûâîì. Ãàððè äîâîëüíî õîðîøî êîíòðîëèðîâàë ñåáÿ è â «âåñåëîì ñîñòîÿíèè», êàæäûé äåíü ïîÿâëÿëñÿ íà ðàáîòå è âåë ñåáÿ òàì, â îáùåì-òî, êàê îáû÷íî. Ìàãèÿ – âåëèêàÿ âåùü, ñèíÿêè ïîä ãëàçàìè, äðîæàùèå îò áåññîííîé íî÷è ðóêè è òóãî ñîîáðàæàþùàÿ ãîëîâà, âñå ýòî îíà ìîæåò èçìåíèòü… íó äà, ïî ìàíîâåíèþ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè! À Ãàððè Ïîòòåð âñå-òàêè áûë âîëøåáíèêîì, ïîìíèòå? Âîò îí è êîëäîâàë. 

Ïðè÷èíà áûëà ñîâñåì ïðîñòîé. Åìó íå õîòåëîñü èäòè äîìîé. Íå õîòåëîñü âèäåòü Ãåðìèîíó èëè êîãî-íèáóäü åùå. Íå õîòåëîñü  ñèäåòü îäíîìó. Èëè èçîáðàæàòü âåñåëüå. 

Åìó äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî áûòü ñðåäè ëþäåé, ñëûøàòü ñìåõ, ãîëîñà, âèäåòü ëèöà è èíîãäà çàäåâàòü â òîëïå ÷üþ-òî ðóêó. Ïåðâûé òàêîé âå÷åð çàêîí÷èëñÿ ñóìáóðíûì ñåêñîì: ýòó äåâèöó îí çíàë âñåãî äâà ÷àñà, êîãäà îíà óæå ïðåäëîæèëà îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê íåìó äîìîé è õîðîøåíüêî ïîðàçâëå÷üñÿ. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü îí íàâåäàëñÿ â òîò áîðäåëü íà óëèöå Êðîóëè, ê ñâîåé «çíàêîìîé» áëîíäèíêå. Òàê ïîõîæåé íà… Ãàððè òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, êîãäà ìûñëè íåâîëüíî âåðíóëèñü ê Äðàêî. 

Òîëüêî â÷åðà ïðèëåòåëà î÷åðåäíàÿ ñîâà: Äðàêî èñïðàâíî èçâåùàë åãî î ìàëåéøèõ ñâîèõ ïåðåäâèæåíèÿõ. Ñåé÷àñ îí áûë â Ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ, íî â ïèñüìå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî óæå çàâòðà ïðèåäåò â Ëîíäîí, ïðîâîäèòü ìàòü. Íàðöèññà, î êîòîðîé íå áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íè÷åãî ñëûøíî ñî âðåìåíè àðåñòà Ëþöèóñà, ðåøèëà íàâåñòèòü êàêèõ-òî äàëüíèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ â Êàíàäå. Åñòåñòâåííî, ôðàíöóçîâ òàì âåäü ìíîãî. Íàðöèññà íå áûëà ïîäâåðãíóòà íèêàêèì ñàíêöèÿì è èìåëà ïîëíóþ ñâîáîäó ïåðåäâèæåíèÿ. Ê íåé îòíåñëèñü áîëåå ÷åì ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî ïî ïðè÷èíå ñëîæíûõ ðîäñòâåííûõ ñâÿçåé ñ âåñüìà óâàæàåìûìè ëþäüìè, íåäîêàçàííîñòüþ äàæå ìàëåéøèõ êîíòàêòîâ ñ Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ (êðîìå ñîáñòâåííîãî ìóæà, ðàçóìååòñÿ) è çàñòóïíè÷åñòâà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. 

Ïîñëåäíåå, âèäèìî, áûëî ðåøàþùèì îáñòîÿòåëüñòâîì. Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå äóìàë (à  óæ Ñíåéï è ïîäàâíî), ÷òî ýòîò ñëîæíûé ÷åëîâåê ñ åãî îòêðîâåííî íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé âíåøíîñòüþ è áîëåå ÷åì íåïðèÿòíûì õàðàêòåðîì ñòàíåò âäðóã ÷åì-òî âðîäå íàöèîíàëüíîãî ãåðîÿ. Âîò êîãäà îòëèëèñü êîøêå ìûøêèíû ñëåçêè!

Ãàððè òèõî ëèêîâàë, îòñëåæèâàÿ â ãàçåòàõ ïðèçíàêè òîé ñàìîé èñòåðèè - «ÀÕ! Íàø ãåðîé!!!»-  êîòîðàÿ äîëãîå âðåìÿ áûëà îáðàùåíà ê íåìó. 

Íó ÷òî æ, åãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ áûëî, çà ÷òî áëàãîäàðèòü. Åñëè áû íå ïîòðÿñàþùàÿ îòâàãà (Ãàððè ñ÷èòàë ýòî áàíàëüíûì îòñóòñòâèåì ÷óâñòâà ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ, íî êòî ñëóøàåò óìíûõ ëþäåé?) Ñíåéïà, êîòîðûé èñõèòðèëñÿ íå òîëüêî  ïîñòàâèòü Îðäåí â èçâåñòíîñòü î íàèáîëåå óäà÷íîì âðåìåíè è ìåñòå äëÿ ðåøàþùåãî ñðàæåíèÿ, íî è ïðîäåðæàëñÿ  îäèí  íà îäèí ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì ïî÷òè ïÿòü ìèíóò (õì… îïÿòü æå, ó Ãàððè áûëà ñâîÿ âåðñèÿ: Ñíåéï ïðîñòî çàãîâîðèë Òåìíîãî Âëàñòåëèíà, îí ýòî óìå-å-åë). Íó à òàì ïîäîñïåë Äàìáëäîð. 

Íàäî îòäàòü Ñíåéïó äîëæíîå, îí õîòÿ áû íå óíèçèëñÿ äî îäóðìàíèâàþùåãî çåëüÿ, ïîäëèòîãî Âîëüäåìîðòó. Õîòÿ Îðäåí íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïî÷òè íàñòàèâàë íà ýòîì âàðèàíòå. È Ãàððè ñ íèìè ñîãëàøàëñÿ, âåäü çëî äîëæíî áûòü óíè÷òîæåíî, ëþáûìè ñïîñîáàìè. À òåïåðü âñå ÷àùå çàäóìûâàëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî åñëè «öåëü âñåãäà îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà», òî êåì íàäî áûòü, ÷òîáû ñòàâèòü _òàêóþ öåëü? _

Ñëåãêà çàïóòàâøèñü â ñîáñòâåííûõ âûâîäàõ è, êàê âñåãäà, çàãðóñòèâ – îí íå ìîã âñïîìèíàòü Ïîñëåäíþþ áèòâó áåç ìûñëåé î êðåñòíîì  – îí óæàñíî çàõîòåë âûïèòü åùå. 

Âåðíóâøèñü, Ãàððè ñ ñîìíåíèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà áóòûëêó è ðåøèë, ÷òî îò ìàëîñòè, îñòàâøåéñÿ íà äíå, íè÷åãî ñ íèì íå áóäåò. Ãàððè âûëèë îñòàòêè âèñêè â ñòàêàí è ñíîâà  ïðèíÿëñÿ öåäèòü ïðîçðà÷íóþ æèäêîñòü, íà ñåé ðàç îáåðíóâøèñü ê òàíöïîëó. 

Â ìåðíî êîëûøóùåéñÿ  òîëïå ìåëüêàëè ñèìïàòè÷íûå ëè÷èêè,  è Ãàððè óæå âñåðüåç çàäóìàëñÿ, íå ñòîèò ëè åìó ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ âî-î-îí ñ òîé áîëüøåãëàçîé øàòåíî÷êîé, êàê ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà õëîïíóëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó, à çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ ïðîèçíåñ íàä ñàìîé ãîëîâîé: 

- Ãäå áû ìû åùå âñòðåòèëèñü, à? – Ãàððè ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ñ íåìíîãî  øàëüíîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå ê íåìó îáðàùàëñÿ... Êðèñ! Ëåãêàÿ äîñàäà îò òîãî, ÷òî îí òåïåðü íå îäèí, áûñòðî ñìåíèëàñü èñêðåííåé ðàäîñòüþ: Êðèñ áûë î÷åíü ëåãêèì â îáùåíèè ÷åëîâåêîì. È íðàâèëñÿ Ãàððè. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ è ñäåëàë ïðèãëàøàþùèé æåñò.

Êðèñ ïëþõíóëñÿ íà ñîñåäíèé ñòóë è îãëÿäåëñÿ:

- Íåïëîõîå ìåñòî. ×àñòî áûâàåøü? 

- Ïåðâûé ðàç ñåãîäíÿ, - Ãàððè ïðèíöèïèàëüíî êàæäûé ðàç âûáèðàë íîâîå çàâåäåíèå, ÷òîáû íå âñòðå÷àòü, ïî âîçìîæíîñòè, çíàêîìûõ ëèö. È ìåíÿë äâà-òðè áàðà çà âå÷åð. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà èãðó, ÷òî åìó âåñüìà íðàâèëîñü. 

- Âîò è ÿ â ïåðâûé ðàç, - Êðèñòèàí êèíóë  áûñòðûé âçãëÿä íà ïóñòóþ áóòûëêó ïåðåä Ãàððè, - ïèòü îäíîìó   íå comme il faut, – îí ïðîèçíåñ ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî, è Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ:

- Íè÷åãî, ÿ íå ãîðäûé. 

- Ïðîäîëæèøü ñî ìíîé? 

Ãàððè óäèâèëñÿ. Ïðè âñåõ òåïëûõ è äàæå îò÷àñòè ïðèÿòåëüñêèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ êîëëåãàìè îí âñå ðàâíî îñòàâàëñÿ íà íåêîòîðîé äèñòàíöèè. È óæ äî äðóæåñêèõ ïîïîåê äåëî òî÷íî íèêîãäà íå äîõîäèëî. Åìó âäðóã ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñ Êðèñîì îíè âïîëíå ìîãëè áû… äðóæèòü. È, õîòÿ îí óæå âûïèë ìíîãî, îòêàçûâàòüñÿ îò ïðåäëîæåíèÿ Êðèñòèàíà îí íå ñòàë:

- Íåìíîãî, ÿ óæå ñëåãêà ïðåâûñèë íîðìó. – Êðèñ ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë:

- Ìû ñîâñåì êàïåëüêó! – è çàêàçàë äâà êîêòåéëÿ. Ïîòîì îòêèíóëñÿ, îáëîêîòèâøèñü î ñòîéêó, è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè:

- Òû íå îáèæàéñÿ, íî íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû ëþáèòåëü… òàê ïðîâîäèòü âðåìÿ.

- ß íå ëþáèòåëü. ß íà÷èíàþùèé.

- Íó, çàäàòêè ó òåáÿ åñòü, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Êðèñòèàí, êîãäà Ãàððè çàëïîì äîïèë îñòàâàâøèéñÿ â ñòàêàíå âèñêè, - äî ïðîôåññèîíàëà òîæå âïîëíå ìîæåøü äîòÿíóòü ñî âðåìåíåì.

- À ó òåáÿ êàêîé «ðàçðÿä» â ýòîì äåëå? – îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ãàððè. Êðèñòèàí ïðîèçâîäèë âïå÷àòëåíèå ÷åëîâåêà, óìåþùåãî õîðîøî ïîðàçâëå÷üñÿ. Íî ïîñëåäíèå ñîáûòèÿ çàñòàâëÿëè äóìàòü î âïîëíå êîíêðåòíîé ïðè÷èíå äëÿ ïîñåùåíèÿ áàðà â ïîëíîì îäèíî÷åñòâå… êñòàòè:

- Òû âåäü îäèí? – ïåðåáèë Ãàððè óæå íà÷àâøåãî îòâå÷àòü Êðèñà, òîò óäèâëåííî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë, íî îòâåòèë: 

- Îäèí. 

- Ïî÷åìó? – Êðèñ ñëîâíî ïîòóõ è îòâåðíóëñÿ:

- Äóìàþ, ïî òîé æå ïðè÷èíå, ÷òî è òû.

- ×òî? – Ãàððè ïî÷òè çàñìåÿëñÿ. – Íå-å-åò. Ýòî íå ëþáîâíàÿ ññîðà! – îí ñíîâà çàõîõîòàë, òåïåðü ïî÷òè äî ñëåç, ïðåäñòàâèâ, ÷òî îíè ñ Äðàêî ðóãàþòñÿ, íàïðèìåð, èç-çà ðåâíîñòè. Èíòåðåñíî, Äðàêî ñòàë áû áèòü ïîñóäó? 

- À ÷òî  òîãäà? – íàõìóðèëñÿ Êðèñòèàí. – Íå ëãè õîòü ìíå. 

- Ïîíèìàåøü, - ïîñåðüåçíåë ñëåãêà Ãàððè, - íèêàêîé ëþáâè íå áûëî, ÿ òåáÿ _òîãäà_ îáìàíóë. Íå ñåé÷àñ. 

- À ÷òî áûëî? – Êðèñó äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàëî èíòåðåñíî. Ãàððè íåîïðåäåëåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

- Òàê. Íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Òî, ÷åãî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. 

- Òîò Ëèøåííûé ïðàâ? – Ãàððè ïî÷òè óïàë îò ñòóëà. Äàæå åãî çàòóìàíåííûå ñåé÷àñ àëêîãîëåì ìîçãè ïîíèìàëè – Êðèñòèàí ÍÅ ÌÎÃ ýòîãî çíàòü. À áëîíäèí óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïîÿñíèë: 

- Íàñ âåäü èçâåñòèëè î òîì, ÷òî Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ïåðåäàí ïîä òâîþ «îïåêó». È íå äîãàäàòüñÿ ïðè ýòîì, êàêèì îáðàçîì â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ýòîò Äðàêî Ìàëôîé óìóäðèëñÿ âûæèòü âî âçðûâå øàðà Àíàðõèè, áûëî ñîâñåì íåòðóäíî. – Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî áû òàêîå îòâåòèòü… Êðèñ õëîïíóë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó:

- Ðàññëàáüñÿ. Äëÿ íàñ âñå ýòè ïðàâèëà è çàïðåòû íå ðàáîòàþò, òû æå çíàåøü. Êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà, ñïèøü òû ñ íèì èëè íåò? Ìåòêà âñå ðàâíî íå ïîçâîëèò ñäåëàòü òåáå ñâîþ ðàáîòó íå÷åñòíî. – Ýòî áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê. Óêàç Îðäåíà îñîáî âûäåëÿë òîò ìîìåíò, ÷òî ê Àãåíòàì íå ïðèìåíèìû íèêàêèå çàêîíû, ïðàâèëà è èíñòðóêöèè, êîòîðûå ñîçäàâàëèñü äëÿ «îáû÷íûõ» àâðîðîâ. Íî íà äóøå âñå ðàâíî áûëî ìóòîðíî. Êàê è âñåãäà, êîãäà Ãàððè âñïîìèíàë, ÷òî  îí ïåðåñïàë ñ «ïîäñëåäñòâåííûì». Îí õìûêíóë  ÷òî-òî íåóâåðåííîå è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ñâîèì êîêòåéëåì, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ÷òî ñìåøàë áàðìåí. 

- Òû ñåãîäíÿ â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè? – Ãàððè ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ñëåäèë çà òåì, êàê Êðèñ ñ øèðî÷åííîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå äåëàåò ãëîòîê èç ñâîåãî áîêàëà, à ïîòîì ïðèíèìàåòñÿ ñòàðàòåëüíî  èçó÷àòü âñåõ äåâóøåê â ïîëå âèäèìîñòè, îòïóñêàÿ ïðè ýòîì çàáàâíûå êîììåíòàðèè â àäðåñ êàæäîé. 

- Íàäåþñü, ÷òî ýòî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, - òóìàííî îòâåòèë Êðèñòèàí. 

À Ãàððè èçíûâàë îò ëþáîïûòñòâà. Ïîñëå ïàìÿòíîãî «ñðàæåíèÿ» â ñòåíàõ Øòàáà ó Ãàððè íå áûëî ñëó÷àÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Êðèñòèàíîì î òîì, ÷òî  ñëó÷èëîñü. Èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Äýíîì, êàçàëîñü, îñòàëèñü ïðåæíèìè. Ñîâåðøåííî íè÷åãî íå íàïîìèíàëî î ñòðàøíîé «äðàêå», êîòîðàÿ âïîëíå ìîãëà çàêîí÷èòüñÿ ãîðàçäî õóæå, ÷åì ïàðà äíåé íåïðèÿòíûõ îùóùåíèé. 

Îáû÷íûå ìàññàæè áîëüíîé ñïèíû, îáû÷íûå íè ê ÷åìó íå îáÿçûâàþùèå ðàçãîâîðû. Êðèñ äàæå èíîãäà ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå, êàê è ðàíüøå, äâóñìûñëåííûå íàìåêè. Õîòÿ èõ, êîíå÷íî, ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî ìåíüøå. 

Êðèñòèàí âûãëÿäåë æèçíåðàäîñòíûì êàê îáû÷íî, à Äýí – ñîâåðøåííî íåïðîáèâàåìûì. Ïîíÿòü, ÷òî òâîðèëîñü çà ýòèìè ìàñêàìè, íå áûëî íå ìàëåéøåé âîçìîæíîñòè. 

Ðåøèâ íå ïðèñòàâàòü ê ÷åëîâåêó è íå áåðåäèòü, âîçìîæíî, îòêðûòûõ ðàí, Ãàððè ïðèñîñàëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñòàêàíó, à Êðèñ çàñìåÿëñÿ è ïðèíÿëñÿ øåïîòîì êîììåíòèðîâàòü ïîâåäåíèå î÷åðåäíîé ñâîåé «æåðòâû». ×åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä îíè óæå õèõèêàëè âìåñòå. 

***

- Îõ, Ãàððè, êàê æå òåáÿ áûñòðî óíîñèò, - âîð÷àë Êðèñ, âòàñêèâàÿ íåïîñëóøíîå òåëî «îòðóáèâøåãîñÿ» ïðèÿòåëÿ íà íåâûñîêèé äèâàí. Åìó ïðèøëîñü àïïàðèðîâàòü ê  ñåáå äîìîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî äîìà ó Ãàððè îí áûë âñåãî ïàðó ðàç è íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî ñóìååò â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè àïïàðèðîâàòü òóäà, à ñàì Ïîòòåð áûë ñîâåðøåííî íåñïîñîáåí îòïðàâèòüñÿ èç áàðà ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî. Êîêòåéëü, ñìåøàâøèñü ñ âèñêè, ïðîèçâåë ñòðàííûé ýôôåêò. Äî êàêîãî-òî ìîìåíòà Ãàððè áûë ïî÷òè âìåíÿåì, ðàçãîâàðèâàë, ñìåÿëñÿ, äàæå òàíöåâàë! À ïîòîì ïðîñòî âûêëþ÷èëñÿ, ñëîâíî íàæàëè êíîïêó. È íè â êàêóþ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðèõîäèòü «â ñîçíàíèå».

Êðèñòèàíó ïðèøëîñü îòîðâàòüñÿ îò ïî÷òè-íà-âñå-ñîãëàñíîé äåâóøêè è âçÿòü íà ñåáÿ ñëîæíûå îáÿçàííîñòè Íàñòîÿùåãî Äðóãà. Èç òåõ, ÷òî â áåäå íå áðîñÿò. 

È âîò òåïåðü îáúåêò åãî Íàñòîÿùåé Äðóæáû áåñïîìîùíî ðàñêèíóëñÿ íà äèâàíå è äàæå íå äóìàë îòêðûâàòü ÿñíûå çåëåíûå ãëàçêè. Êðèñòèàí, òîæå èçðÿäíî íàáðàâøèéñÿ, íà íîãàõ âñå æå ñòîÿë êðåïêî. Îí ïðîñòî õìûêíóë è ïîøåë ê ñâîåìó «ðàáî÷åìó ìåñòó», îñíàùåííîìó êîòëîì, óéìîé øêàô÷èêîâ è öåëîé âûñòàâêîé ãîòîâûõ çåëèé ñàìîãî ðàçíîîáðàçíîãî íàçíà÷åíèÿ. Âûáðàâ ïóçûðåê, â êîòîðîì ôèîëåòîâûì ñâåòèëîñü çåëüå ñ âåñüìà ðåçêèì «ïðîòðåçâëÿþùèì» çàïàõîì, áîëåå ÷åì óìåñòíûì â ýòîì ñëó÷àå, Êðèñòèàí âåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè è óñåëñÿ íà äèâàí, ñëåãêà ïîäâèíóâ áåçâîëüíîå òåëî þíîøè. 

Îí ïðèîáíÿë åãî çà øåþ, ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó, è ïîäíåñ ê íîñó îòêðûòûé ïóçûðåê:

- Ïîðà âñòàâàòü, - ïðîìóðëûêàë Êðèñ, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ôèçèîíîìèÿ Ãàððè èç áëàæåííî-ðàññëàáëåííîé ñòàíîâèòñÿ íåäîâîëüíî-áðåçãëèâîé. Ãàððè ÷èõíóë òðè ðàçà ïîäðÿä è ïîäíÿë íåïîñëóøíóþ ðóêó, îòòàëêèâàÿ èñòî÷íèê íåïðèÿòíîãî çàïàõà. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, çåëüå íåìåäëåííî âûïëåñíóëîñü íà åãî îäåæäó!! À âîíü, ðàñïðîñòðàíèâøàÿñÿ ïî âñåé êâàðòèðå ñðàçó ïî÷òè ïðîòðåçâèëà îáîèõ! Ïî÷òè – ïîòîìó ÷òî âûïèòî áûëî óæ î÷åíü ìíîãî. 

Êðèñ çàìàòåðèëñÿ, âñêàêèâàÿ ñ äèâàíà.

- ×åðò, Ãàððè!! ß æå òóò æèâó! – ñ îò÷àÿíèåì ïðîñòîíàë îí. – Ñíèìàé îäåæäó!!

- Çà÷åì? – èçóìèëñÿ Ãàððè, äî êîòîðîãî âñå äîõîäèëî êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêè ìåäëåííî.

- Çàòåì, ÷òî ÿ òîæå ïüÿí! È çàêîëäîâûâàòü òâîþ îäåæäó íà òåáå íå ñîáèðàþñü. – Êðèñ ïîòÿíóë ìàéêó Ãàððè ââåðõ, è òîò ïîñëóøíî ïîäíÿë ðóêè.  – Íó âîò. Òåïåðü ìàðø â âàííóþ, à ÿ òóò ïðèáåðóñü, - Êðèñòèàí â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñêîð÷èë ãðèìàñó. 

Êîãäà Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ, â êîìíàòå áëàãîóõàëî êàêèìè-òî öâåòàìè. Îí ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñäåëàë âçäîõ è óëûáíóëñÿ, ïëþõàÿñü âñ¸ íà òîò æå äèâàí. 

- Òû êóäåñíèê, Êðèñ! 

- À òî, – ñîãëàñèëñÿ «ñêðîìíèê». – Ýòî íàäî îòìåòèòü, ðàç ìû óæå è òàê òðåçâûå. Âûïåíäðèâàòüñÿ íå áóäåì, îãðàíè÷èìñÿ ïèâîì. 

Ãàððè ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë, áîëåå êðåïêèõ íàïèòêîâ ñ íåãî íà ñåãîäíÿ îïðåäåëåííî õâàòèò! Êðèñòèàí ïëþõíóëñÿ ðÿäîì è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè:

- Ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ, à âèäèøü Ìàëôîÿ, ìì? 

- Îòêóäà çíàåøü? 

- Ïîêà  ÿ òåáÿ òàùèë, òû ìåíÿ ïàðó ðàç «Äðàêî» íàçâàë. È îäèí ðàç «êðåòèíîì».

- Îé, èçâèíè, ïîæàëóéñòà!

- Äà íè÷åãî, ýòî æå òû íå êî ìíå îáðàùàëñÿ, äà? – Êðèñ ñäåëàë ãëîòîê èç áóòûëêè. 

- Óãó. 

- Íó è êàê ÿ òåáå â åãî ðîëè? – Ãàððè ñìóòèëñÿ:

- Ìû ÷òî, áóäåì ýòî îáñóæäàòü? 

- Ìîæåì è íå îáñóæäàòü, – â ãëàçàõ Êðèñà ìåëüêíóë íåõîðîøèé îãîíåê. – Âîò îáúÿñíè, ÷åì ÿ õóæå òâîåãî Äðàêî? È ëþáîãî äðóãîãî òîæå? Ïî÷åìó èìåííî ó ìåíÿ íè÷åãî íèêîãäà … íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ? – Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ÷åì îòâå÷àòü íà òàêèå âîïðîñû, îí ëó÷øå ê ïåðñîíå Äðàêî âåðíåòñÿ, êàê âäðóã… Êðèñ ðåçêî íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó, óäåðæèâàÿ åãî ãîëîâó ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé, è êîñíóëñÿ åãî ãóá ñâîèìè. Ãàððè ïîòðÿñåííî âûäîõíóë, åãî ðîò ïðèîòêðûëñÿ, è Êðèñ íåìåäëåííî ýòèì âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ, ñêîëüçíóâ ÿçûêîì ãëóáæå. Ó Ãàððè âñå ïîïëûëî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Äàæå àëêîãîëüíûé äóðìàí íå ñìîã çàãëóøèòü ÷óâñòâà íåâåðîÿòíåéøåãî èçóìëåíèÿ. Êðèñòèàí åãî öåëóåò!!! 

Ãàððè, êàê ýòî ñòðàííî íè çâó÷èò, âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë Êðèñà ëþáèòåëåì äåâóøåê – â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü. Äýí… íó, Äýí áûë  ÷åì-òî îñîáåííûì. Äýíà Êðèñ ëþáèë. È ëþáèë ñîâñåì íå çà òî, êàêîãî ïîëà îí áûë. 

À âîò ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàë ñ äåâóøêàìè, çà ðåä÷àéøèìè èñêëþ÷åíèÿìè. Ïîõîæå, Ãàððè ìîã ñåáÿ ïîçäðàâèòü ñ òåì, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ñòàë îäíèì èç òàêèõ… îñîáåííûõ. 

Êðèñ öåëîâàëñÿ âîñõèòèòåëüíî. Óìåëî, âêóñíî, â ìåðó íàñòîé÷èâî è â ìåðó ìÿãêî. Îí ïðåâðàùàë ïîöåëóé â ìåëîäèþ ÷óâñòâ. Èñêóññòâî. 

Íåæíî ïîêðûâàë ïîëóîòêðûòûå ãóáû ëåãêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè, à ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä óæå âïèâàëñÿ ãëóáîêèì è ñòðàñòíûì ïîëóóêóñîì. Äðàçíèë è óìîëÿë. Ïðåäëàãàë è íàñòàèâàë. 

«_À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?»_

Ðóêè Ãàððè ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ñïèíå Êðèñà, îáíèìàÿ. Îí ÷óòü ñïîëç âíèç, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü òàê, ÷òîáû èì îáîèì áûëî óäîáíåå. À ïîöåëóé âñå äëèëñÿ, ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé ñòàíîâÿñü âñå ÷óäåñíåå. 

È äåëî áûëî çà ìàëûì – çàòêíóòü òó êðîõîòíóþ, íî óæàñíî íàäîåäëèâóþ ÷àñòü ñåáÿ, êîòîðàÿ áèëàñü â èñòåðèêå ãäå-òî ãëóáîêî âíóòðè: «ÍÅ ÒÎ!»

È Ãàððè çàêðûâàë ãëàçà, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ, ÷òî åãî ïàëüöû ëàñêàþò ñâåòëûå âîëîñû äðóãîãî.

Îíè òàê óâëåêëèñü, ÷òî ëåãêîãî õëîïêà àïïàðàöèè ïðîñòî íå óñëûøàëè. ×åëîâåê, âîçíèêøèé òîëüêî ÷òî â êâàðòèðå Êðèñà, íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðîñòî ïîòðÿñåííî ìîë÷àë, óñòàâèâøèñü íà äâà ãèáêèõ ìîëîäûõ òåëà, ñïëåòåííûõ â îáúÿòèÿõ. Ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû ó îáîèõ, ïîýòîìó ïîòðåáîâàëîñü äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî êàøëÿíóòü, ïðèâëåêàÿ âíèìàíèå, ÷òîáû îíè, íàêîíåö, îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà. Íåïðîèçâîëüíî îáëèçíóâøèñü, Êðèñ ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ íà çâóê, åùå îáíèìàÿ ïîëóðàçäåòîãî ïîñëå äóøà Ãàððè, è çàñòûë. Â äâóõ øàãàõ îò æèâîïèñíîé êàðòèíû, êîòîðóþ îíè ñîáîé ïðåäñòàâëÿëè, çàìåð Äýíèåë. 

Ãàððè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê Êðèñ âíåçàïíî îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ïðîòåñòóþùåå çàñòîíàë è îòêðûë çàòóìàíåííûå ãëàçà. Äýíèåë ñìîòðåë ïðÿìî íà íåãî. Õîëîäíûé, áåçæàëîñòíûé âçãëÿä. Òàê ñìîòðÿò íà âðàãà. Êðèñòèàí çàìåð ðÿäîì, áåñïîìîùíî óñòàâèâøèñü íà Äýíà, à Ãàððè âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî ñåé÷àñ óáüþò. È èñïóãàëñÿ. Â ïåðâûé ðàç çà î÷åíü äîëãîå âðåìÿ. Èñïóãàëñÿ íå ñìåðòè, à òîãî, ÷òî îáåùàëè ýòè ñóçèâøèåñÿ îò íåíàâèñòè êàðèå ãëàçà. Òîãî, ÷òî ÿâíî áûëî õóæå ñìåðòè. 

Íåìàÿ ñöåíà, ñëîâíî çàìîðîæåííàÿ íåâåðîÿòíûì íàêàëîì ÷óâñòâ, çàêîí÷èëàñü òàê æå âíåçàïíî, êàê è íà÷àëàñü. Äýí îïóñòèë ðåñíèöû, ïðÿ÷à çà èõ âóàëüþ ãîâîðÿùèé – íåò, êðè÷àùèé - âçãëÿä. Ãàððè ðåçêî âçäîõíóë, ïîäíèìàÿñü, íà÷èíàÿ ÷òî-òî  ãîâîðèòü… è îñåêñÿ, êîãäà ðóêà Äýíà äåðíóëàñü ââåðõ, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ åãî. Ýòî ðåçêîå, íåðâíîå äâèæåíèå ëó÷øå ëþáûõ ñëîâ ñêàçàëî î ÿðîñòè, îäîëåâàþùåé Äýíèåëà. Íî ãîëîñ åãî áûë óáèéñòâåííî ñïîêîåí, êîãäà îí ïðîèçíåñ, ñëîâíî îáðàùàÿñü ê ïðîñòðàíñòâó ìåæäó íèìè:  
- Ó íàñ ïðîáëåìû. Âû íóæíû Àëàñòîðó. Îñîáåííî òû, Ïîòòåð, – ïåðâûé ðàç çà íåñêîëüêî ëåò Äýí íå íàçâàë åãî ïî èìåíè. Ñêàçàâ ýòî, ìàã ïîäíÿë ïàëî÷êó, íî ïåðåä òåì, êàê àïïàðèðîâàòü, ñóõî äîáàâèë, - ÿ íå ðàññ÷èòûâàë, ÷òî íàéäó âàñ … îáîèõ òàê áûñòðî. Äóìàþ, åùå ìèíóò ïÿòíàäöàòü ìîæåòå çàäåðæàòüñÿ, – ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îí âûãîâîðèë îñîáåííî ÿçâèòåëüíî, ïîñëå ÷åãî èñ÷åç ñ ëåãêèì õëîïêîì. Çà âñå ìîíîëîãà âðåìÿ îí íè ðàçó íå ïîñìîòðåë íà Êðèñà. 

Ãàððè îøàðàøåíî óõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó è ìåäëåííî ñåë, ðóêîé ïðîâîäÿ ïî ãóáàì. Îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà Êðèñà, è óâèäåë, ÷òî òîò ñèäèò, óòêíóâ ëèöî â ëàäîíè, à ïëå÷è åãî ìåëêî òðÿñóòñÿ. Ãàððè íå íà øóòêó ïåðåïóãàëñÿ è ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî ðóêè áëîíäèíà. Êðèñ ðåçêî âûïðÿìèëñÿ, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî âîâñå íå ñëåçû, êàê îí ïîäóìàë. Êðèñ õîõîòàë. Ñìåÿëñÿ âî âåñü ãîëîñ, âñõëèïûâàÿ è âçäðàãèâàÿ âñåì òåëîì. Îí ïðîñòî ñïîëçàë ïî äèâàíó, íå â ñèëàõ óäåðæàòüñÿ è îò÷àÿííî öåïëÿëñÿ çà îáèâêó, ñóäîðîæíî âòÿãèâàÿ âîçäóõ. 

Ãàððè âñêî÷èë è çàîçèðàëñÿ, ñîîáðàæàÿ, ÷åì ìîæíî îñòàíîâèòü èñòåðèêó – à ýòî áûëà èìåííî îíà, ñóäÿ ïî… ñèìïòîìàì. Íî Êðèñ ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ÷òî-òî ïðîòåñòóþùåå ïèñêíóâ, è, íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, ïî÷òè çàòèõ, ñëåãêà âñõëèïûâàÿ è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íåâîëüíî õèõèêàÿ.

- ×òî ñ òîáîé? – îïàñëèâî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ãàððè. Êðèñ, âûòèðàÿ âûñòóïèâøèå îò ñìåõà ñëåçû, òîëüêî ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé. À ïîòîì âûäàâèë: 

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ýòî íå èñòåðèêà, ÷åñòíî, – îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîøåë  â ñòîðîíó «êóõîííîãî» óãîëêà. Ãàððè íåäîâåð÷èâî ìîë÷àë, à Êðèñ âçÿë ñòàêàí, íàëèë ñåáå âîäû è ñòàë æàäíî åå ïèòü, ñòðóéêè òåêëè íà ïîäáîðîäîê, íî åìó áûëî âñå ðàâíî. Íàêîíåö, áëîíäèí îáåðíóëñÿ. Îí óæå ïî÷òè ïðèíÿë íîðìàëüíûé âèä, î ïðîèçîøåäøåì íàïîìèíàëè òîëüêî ïîêðàñíåâøèå ãëàçà è íåñêîëüêî ÿðêèõ ïÿòåí íà ñêóëàõ è øåå. 

- Èçâèíè, íå âûäåðæàë. Ïîíèìàåøü, åùå ñåãîäíÿ ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî õóæå íå áûâàåò, - îí õìûêíóë è îòïðàâèëñÿ ìåíÿòü çàëèòóþ âîäîé ìàéêó. Äî Ãàððè äîíåññÿ åãî ãîëîñ: 

- ß îøèáàëñÿ. Íî çàòî âîò òåïåðü óæå òî÷íî óæàñíåå íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ.

Ãàððè ìîë÷à íàòÿãèâàë ìàéêó íåïîñëóøíûìè ðóêàìè, êîãäà ïîÿâèâøèéñÿ èç-çà øèðìû Êðèñ ïîäìèãíóë åìó ïî÷òè âåñåëî: 

- Íó ÷òî æ, çíà÷èò, ìû äîñòèãëè äíà. Îòòîëêíóëèñü. È, íàäåþñü, íà÷àëè âñïëûâàòü, – Êðèñ ïîäîøåë ñîâñåì áëèçêî è àêêóðàòíî ïîïðàâèë Ãàððè âîðîòíèê.

- Êðèñ…

- Ðàññëàáüñÿ, – Êðèñ êîñíóëñÿ åãî ðòà ñîâñåì ëåãêèì ïîöåëóåì, ïðîñòî ïðèæàëñÿ íà ñåêóíäó ñîìêíóòûìè ãóáàìè. – Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü, òåáå, äóìàþ, òîæå. Íî ýòî áûëî ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî íóæíî, äà? – Ãàððè îáëåã÷åííî êèâíóë, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî Êðèñ ñêàçàë èìåííî òî, ÷òî õîòåë îáúÿñíèòü îí ñàì. «Õîðîøî. Íî íå èäåàëüíî. Íå òàê, êàê… êàê íàäî». 

- Îòëè÷íî! – Êðèñ îòâåðíóëñÿ, ïðîâîäÿ ðóêîé ïî âçëîõìàòèâøèìñÿ âîëîñàì, è âçÿë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó ñî ñòîëà. – Ãîòîâ? 

- Âïîëíå. 

- Àïïàðèðóåì. 

***

«Íà íàøèõ ìàëåíüêèõ äðóçåé íàïàëè», - ýòî âñå, ÷òî ñ÷åë íóæíûì ñêàçàòü Àëàñòîð, îòïðàâëÿÿ èõ âìåñòå ñ Äýíîì. Êðèñ îñòàëñÿ â Øòàáå, äëÿ íåãî áûëî êàêîå-òî äðóãîå çàäàíèå. Çàòî íàñòîÿùèì ñþðïðèçîì ñòàëî òî, ÷òî ê íèì ñ Äýíîì ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ Íåâèëë!

Àïïàðèðîâàâ íà ìåñòî, Äýí ïðîñòî êèâíóë è ñíîâà èñ÷åç, âèäèìî, íàïðàâëÿÿñü â øòàá.

Äýí çà ýòî âðåìÿ íå ñêàçàë íè ñëîâà íè åìó, íè Êðèñó. È ñòàðàëñÿ äàæå íå ñìîòðåòü íà íèõ. Ó Ãàððè áûëî íåèìîâåðíî ïàðøèâî íà äóøå, îí âñåãäà óâàæàë Äýíà è î÷åíü òåïëî îòíîñèëñÿ ê ìàãó. Åìó íðàâèëîñü íåìíîãîñëîâíîñòü è àóðà ñïîêîéíîé óâåðåííîñòè, îêðóæàâøàÿ åãî. Äýíèåë áûë ÷åëîâåêîì, íà êîòîðîãî âñåãäà è âî âñåì ìîæíî áûëî ïîëîæèòüñÿ. È êîòîðûé ñäåëàë áû âñå äëÿ òîãî, êîìó ïîâåçëî îêàçàòüñÿ â óçêîì êðóãó äîñòîéíûõ íîñèòü çâàíèå åãî äðóãà.

Êàæåòñÿ, ñåãîäíÿ Ãàððè íàâñåãäà ïîòåðÿë ïðàâî íà ýòó ïðèâèëåãèþ. Ïàðà çëîáíûõ êîøåê, ïîñåëèâøèõñÿ ó íåãî â ðàéîíå ñåðäöà, òî÷íî ïðèõîäèëèñü ðîäíûìè ñåñòðàìè Ñíåéïó.

Îãëÿäåâøèñü, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî êðîìå íèõ ñ Íåâèëëîì â, êñòàòè, î÷åíü ïðîñòîðíîé, êîìíàòå óñòðîèëèñü òðîå èõ ïîäîïå÷íûõ è Ðîçàìóíä. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, Ðîçàìóíä.

Äåâóøêà ñèäåëà â åäèíñòâåííîì êðåñëå, ïîäæàâ íîãè, è òîëüêî õîðîøî èçó÷èâøèé åå ÷åëîâåê ìîã áû çàìåòèòü íåêîòîðóþ íàïðÿæåííîñòü ýòîé ïîçû. Íà Ðîçàìóíä áûëî ÷òî-òî ñ äëèííûìè ðóêàâàìè. Íå èñêëþ÷åíî, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ñäåëàíî ñïåöèàëüíî. ×òîáû ñêðûòü âñòàþùèé äûáîì ïóøîê íà ðóêàõ.

Ìûñëåííî îò÷èòàâ åå çà íåóìåðåííûé «ãåðîèçì», Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ïîáëèæå ê òåïëîé êîìïàíèè. Íåâèëë ìèãîì îöåíèë ñèòóàöèþ è óñòðîèëñÿ ïðÿìî íà ïîëó, ñåâ ïî-òóðåöêè. Ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ ïîÿâèëàñü íåáîëüøàÿ äîùå÷êà, ïåðãàìåíò è ñàìîïèøóùåå ïåðî. 

Ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê îñòàëüíûì ñ ðåøèòåëüíûì âèäîì,  Ãàððè ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîîáðàæàë. Èòàê, íà íèõ íàïàëè. Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî Êðèñ è Äýí îñòàëèñü â Øòàáå, ñðàæàòüñÿ íè  ñ êåì íå ïîòðåáóåòñÿ. Çàòî ñðî÷íî ïîòðåáîâàëñÿ èìåííî îí. Äà åùå â ïàðå ñ Íåâèëëîì. Ïîíÿòíî. Øåô ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ðåáÿòà òåìíÿò, íî ñèëó ê íèì ïðèìåíÿòü íå ñëåäóåò. Äîñòàòî÷íî ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ñèòóàöèè, òàê è ïîñòóïèì.

Ðîçàìóíä ÷òî-òî íåãðîìêî ãîâîðèëà ìëàäøåìó èç ôðàíöóçîâ, _òîìó ñàìîìó. À åå ñîáåñåäíèê íå ñâîäèë âçãëÿäà ïîáëåñêèâàþùèõ ÷åðíûõ ãëàç ñ Ãàððè. Åùå îäèí èç åãî êîìàíäû íåïîäâèæíî çàìåð ðÿäîì. Ïîäîéäÿ, Ïîòòåð ñóõî ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ è ïîëó÷èë â îòâåò öåðåìîííûé ïîêëîí (îò ôðàíöóçà, «_Ëóè»_), âåæëèâîå «Bon jour» («__Ïîëü») è íåòåðïåëèâûé êèâîê (îò Ðîçàìóíä)._

 Ñëåäóþùèå ïàðà ìèíóò óøëè íà îáúÿñíåíèå ñèòóàöèè. Íà Òåìíûõ ìàãîâ íàïàëè… ìàããëîâñêèå íàåìíûå óáèéöû! Äâîå ñíàéïåðîâ çàñåëè íà êðûøå, åùå òðîå àòàêîâàëè ñ çåìëè. Íó è, êîíå÷íî, áîìáà â êâàðòèðå, êîòîðóþ îíè ñíÿëè, îñâîáîäèâøèñü èç êàìåðû Êàíöåëÿðèè. Õìóðî ïîêèâàâ, Ãàððè ñî ñëàáîé íàäåæäîé îñâåäîìèëñÿ î ñóäüáå íàïàäàâøèõ.  Ïîëü èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ æåñòîì ðàçâåë ðóêè â ñòîðîíû è øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Ïîíÿÿÿòíî, - ïðîöåäèë Ãàððè. – Íó è ÷òî áû ýòî ìîãëî çíà÷èòü? – âîïðîñ îí çàäàâàë ñêîðåå ñåáå, íî Ëóè ñëåãêà êèâíóë, è Ïîëü îõîòíî îòâåòèë: 

- Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå.

- Â ñàìîì äåëå? – Ãàððè âñêèíóë ãîëîâó è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî.

- Ìû òàê äóìàåì, - ÷óòü õðèïëîâàòûé ãîëîñ Ðîçàìóíä çâó÷àë óâåðåííî. – Òî÷íåå, òàê äóìàåò Ëóè, è ÿ ñ íèì ñîãëàñíà. 

- Ýòî áûëè ìàããëû, ïîíèìàåòå? – ïðåçðèòåëüíîé óñìåøêîé Ëóè ïîêàçàë âñå ñâîå îòíîøåíèå ê íå-ìàãàì. – Ýòî íå áûëà ïîïûòêà óáèòü. Èíà÷å ïðèñëàëè áû íàåìíèêîâ-ìàãîâ. Íåò-íåò. Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå.

- Ïîêàæè åìó, - ñêàçàëà Ðîçàìóíä, è Ïîëü, íàñìåøëèâî íà íåå ïîñìîòðåâ, âçãëÿäîì ñïðîñèë ðàçðåøåíèÿ ó Ëóè è, êîãäà òîò êèâíóë, ïîëåç â êàðìàí:

- Ýòî áûëî â êàðìàíå îäíîãî èç íèõ, - îí ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè ïà÷êó áèëåòîâ íà ñàìîëåò. Ðîâíî øåñòü. Íà çàâòðàøíèé óòðåííèé ðåéñ. – Íàì íå ñîáèðàëèñü ïðè÷èíÿòü çëà, ïðîñòî íàñ ïðîñÿò óåõàòü. – Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî æå çà æèçíü äîëæíà áûòü ó ÷åëîâåêà, åñëè ïÿòåðî óáèéö ñ, ïóñòü ìàããëîâñêèì, íî îò ýòîãî íå ìåíåå ñìåðòîíîñíûì, îðóæèåì âîñïðèíèìàþòñÿ, êàê «âåæëèâàÿ ïðîñüáà». Ìðà÷íî óëûáíóâøèñü, îí âåðíóë áèëåòû:

- Âû äîëæíû îñòàâàòüñÿ â Ëîíäîíå åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, êàê ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü.

- Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå? – èçóìèëñÿ Ïîëü. – Åñëè ìû çàâòðà íå óåäåì, çà íàìè ïðèäóò _íàñòîÿùèå óáèéöû._

- Áîèòåñü? – Ãàððè ìÿãêî óëûáíóëñÿ. Ñ íàìåêîì óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Íåò, íî ýòî ãëóïî, – íàõìóðèëñÿ Ïîëü, ñíîâà âçãëÿíóâ íà Ëóè â ïîèñêàõ îäîáðåíèÿ, - ìû íå äîãîâàðèâàëèñü ïîäâåðãàòü ñåáÿ îïàñíîñòè.

- Âû ñäåëàëè ýòî, ïðîñòî ïðèåõàâ ñþäà. Âñå îñòàëüíîå – ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ñëåäÿ çà ñìåíîé ÷óâñòâ íà ïîäâèæíîì ëèöå ôðàíöóçà.

- Ìû âñå ðàâíî óåäåì, - ñ íåêîòîðûì âûçîâîì ñêàçàë Ïîëü.

- Ìîæåò áûòü. Íî âîò â êàêîì êîëè÷åñòâå? Ìû âàñ ïðîñòî òàê íå îòïóñòèì, – Ïîëü ìåòíóë âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó Ðîçàìóíä, íî òà ñèäåëà íåïîäâèæíî, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. Íå äîæäàâøèñü ïîääåðæêè – êñòàòè, à ñ êàêîé ýòî ñòàòè îí åå æäàë?! – Ïîëü çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Ëóè. Ìëàäøèé èç ôðàíöóçîâ, íî, ýòî áûëî áîëåå ÷åì î÷åâèäíî, ïðèçíàííûé ëèäåð, çàãîâîðèë ñàì: 

- Âû íè÷åãî íå âûãàäàåòå îò íàøåé ñìåðòè, - åãî ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íåìíîãî îòñòðàíåííî. – Âû äàæå âðÿä ëè ïîéìåòå, êòî íàñ óáèë. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, íå ñäåëàåòå ýòîãî ñàìè.

- ß òîæå òàê äóìàþ, - ôðàíöóç íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà êîñíóëàñü åãî ãóá:

- ß â ýòîì íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ. ×åãî âû õîòèòå? – îí ñëåãêà ïðèùóðèëñÿ.

- Èíôîðìàöèè. Âû îòâå÷àëè íà ýòîò âîïðîñ, íî îòâåò ìåíÿ íå óñòðîèë. Ìíå íóæíà ïðàâäà, âñÿ ïðàâäà. 

- Ó íàñ åñòü ñâîè ïðèíöèïû, - óêëîí÷èâî ñêàçàë Ëóè.

- Ó âàñ åñòü âàøè æèçíè, õîðîøî áû èõ ñîõðàíèòü.

- Î, ýòî ïðîùå, ÷åì Âû äóìàåòå, - Ëóè ïðèñòàëüíî ïîñìîòðåë Ãàððè â ãëàçà… è Ãàððè íåâîëüíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî óáèòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà áûëî áû è âïðÿìü ñîâñåì íåïðîñòî. Îí ñëîâíî îùóòèë òó àóðó, î êîòîðîé ãîâîðèëà Ðîçàìóíä. Áåäíàÿ Ðîçàìóíä. Ïîõîæå, åé ñòîèëî áîëüøèõ óñèëèé ñäåðæèâàòü ñâîé ñòðàõ ïåðåä ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì.

- Çíà÷èò, Âû îòêàçûâàåòåñü? 

- Íåò, – Ãàððè áûë ïðèÿòíî óäèâëåí, à Ëóè ïðîäîëæèë. – Âñå ðàâíî íàø çàêàç÷èê îêàçàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî óìåí, ÷òîáû ìû íå óçíàëè íè÷åãî ëèøíåãî. 

- Íî ÷òî-òî æå âû çíàåòå! Êàêóþ ðîëü âû âîîáùå âûïîëíÿëè? 

- Êóðüåðû. 

- Âñåãî-òî?! - Ãàððè áûë øîêèðîâàí. Êóðüåðû – øåñòü ÷åëîâåê, è êàæäûé – ñèëüíûé ìàã. Íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î Ëóè, êîòîðûé âîîáùå ìîã ïðåòåíäîâàòü íà ìåñòî â äåñÿòêå ñèëüíåéøèõ èç òåõ, êîãî çíàë Ãàððè. 

- Âñåãî-òî, - êèâíóë Ëóè. – Ó çàêàç÷èêà áûëè ïðîáëåìû ñ äîâåðèåì êîìó áû òî íè áûëî ñòîëü äåëèêàòíîé ìèññèè. È îí íåïëîõî çàïëàòèë. 

- ×òî èìåííî âû ïðèâåçëè? È ãäå ýòî «÷òî-òî» òåïåðü? 

- Ó çàêàç÷èêà. Îí óñïåë áóêâàëüíî íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ðàíüøå âàñ. Ïðèøëîñü íåìíîãî âàñ çàíÿòü, ÷òîáû äàòü åìó âðåìÿ óéòè.

- Âû ðèñêîâàëè.

- Ïðîôåññèîíàëüíàÿ ýòèêà.

- Íó íàäî æå, - íåèñêðåííå âîñõèòèëñÿ Ãàððè, à çàòåì äîáàâèë ñîâñåì ìðà÷íî. – Íà ñàìîì äåëå âàøè ìîðàëüíûå ïðèíöèïû ìåíÿ íå ñëèøêîì âîëíóþò. ×ÒÎ âû ïðèâåçëè? – Ëóè  ñëàäêî óëûáíóëñÿ, ñëîâíî ïðåäâêóøàÿ ðåàêöèþ Ãàððè: 

-Âîñåìü âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷åê… - Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ è çàñòîíàë, à Ðîóç íå âûäåðæàëà:

- ß æå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ó Îëëèâàíäåðà íè÷åãî íå ïðîïàäàëî!!!

- ×òî åùå? 

- Ðàçíûå çåëüÿ. Íåñêîëüêî íåçíàêîìûõ, è äâà – ñäåëàííûõ ìíîþ ëè÷íî.

- Êàêèå? 

- Óâåëè÷åíèå êîíòðîëÿ íàä ïðèðîäíîé ìàãèåé è… ýòî âàì òî÷íî íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ. ßä. – Ïåðâîå Ãàððè ïî÷òè íå óäèâèëî. Ñòðàõ ïîëóâîë÷èöû ïåðåä ýòèìè ëþäüìè ñëèøêîì íàïîìèíàë ðåàêöèþ Ñíåéïà íà Äðàêî. Äà è ðîäîì òî çåëüå áûëî èç Ôðàíöèè, ïî ñëîâàì Ìàëôîÿ. Íî âîò ÿä… 

- Êàêîãî ðîäà? 

- Ìîìåíòàëüíûé. Áåç ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ. Íåâîçìîæíî îáíàðóæèòü. Èìèòèðóåò ëþáóþ ñìåðòü ïî âûáîðó. – Ãàððè âàæíî êèâíóë, äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî ïîíÿë, î ÷åì ðå÷ü. «_Êàê ýòî – èìèòèðóåò ñìåðòü?»_

- ×åëîâåê óìèðàåò? 

- Ãàðàíòèðóþ, - õèùíî óëûáíóëñÿ Ëóè. – Ýòî ÿ  åãî èçîáðåë, ïîìíèòå? – Äà óæ. Îí íå ñêëîíåí ê ÷ðåçìåðíîìó ÷åëîâåêîëþáèþ. 

- È ãäå âñå ýòî òåïåðü? – Ïîëü çà ñïèíîé Ëóè ðàäîñòíî çàðæàë è óìîëê ïîä èçóìëåííûì âçãëÿäîì Ðîóç. Ëóè òîæå óëûáàëñÿ: 

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ. 

- Âåðèòà… 

- Õîòü òðîéíóþ äîçó. ß íå çíàþ. 

- Îí íå çíàåò, Ãàððè, – êèâíóëà Ðîóç. – ß ïðîâåðèëà. – «_Ãðóñòíî-òî êàê…»_

- Íå äåëàéòå èç ìåíÿ èäèîòà! – íå âûäåðæàë Ïîòòåð, - Âû ñàìè ñêàçàëè, ÷òî îí ñàì ÿâèëñÿ çà çåëüåì.

- Îòëè÷íî çàìàñêèðîâàííûì. ß íå âèäåë íè ëèöà, íè ôèãóðû. Òîëüêî ñëûøàë èçìåíåííûé ãîëîñ.

- Êàê îíè âîîáùå íà âàñ âûøëè? – ïîïðîáîâàë ïîòÿíóòü Ãàððè çà äðóãóþ íèòî÷êó. Áåçóñïåøíî.

- Íàâåðíîå, ÷åðåç îäíîãî èç ìîèõ ïîñòîÿííûõ êëèåíòîâ âî Ôðàíöèè. ß íå çíàþ. Ãëàâíîå ó íàñ – ýòî êîíôèäåíöèàëüíîñòü è ñâîåâðåìåííàÿ îïëàòà. Èíñòðóêöèè ìû ïîëó÷àëè áåç ëè÷íîãî êîíòàêòà. Ïî ìàããëîâñêîé ïî÷òå, – Ãàððè îáàëäåë. «_Ñèòóàààöèÿ_…».__

- Äà, èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ýòè ìàããëîâñêèå óáèéöû – åãî èëè åå ïîñëàíèå. 

- Ïîíÿòíî… 

***

- ß äóìàþ, ýòî ÷òî-òî âðîäå óñëîâíîãî ñèãíàëà ó íèõ. Äàæå íå ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå, ïðîñòî èçâåùåíèå î òîì, ÷òî â èõ óñëóãàõ íå íóæäàþòñÿ.

- Ñîãëàñåí, – Íåâèëë çàêèâàë. – Îíè ñëåãêà íåðâíè÷àþò, íî ïî÷òè íå èñïóãàíû. È åùå, èì î÷åíü ëþáîïûòíî, ÷òî æå ïðîèñõîäèò. È Ëóè ïî÷åìó-òî óâåðåí, ÷òî î÷åíü ñêîðî ñëó÷èòñÿ ÷òî-òî íåïðåäâèäåííîå, – îí ïîñìîòðåë â çàïèñè, êîòîðûå äåëàë ïî õîäó ðàçãîâîðà, êîãäà åãî ýìïàòèÿ íà÷èíàëà ðàáîòàòü. 

- ×òî-òî åùå? – óòî÷íèë Ìîóäè, à Ãàððè ñ Ðîóç ïîñìîòðåëè ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì.

- Íó, â îáùåì… - ñìóòèëñÿ Íåâèëë. – Ýòîò Ëóè î÷åíü… ñèìïàòèçèðóåò íàøåé Ðîçàìóíä. – Ãàððè âåñåëî çàðæàë íàä èçóìëåííî âûòÿíóâøåéñÿ ôèçèîíîìèåé äåâóøêè. – À Ïîëþ ïîíðàâèëñÿ Ãàððè, - åõèäíî äîáàâèë Íåâèëë, è Ãàððè ïîñïåøíî çàòêíóëñÿ è, íå äîæèäàÿñü øêâàëà íàñìåøåê, ðåòèðîâàëñÿ. 

«_Êåì æå áûë ýòîò òàèíñòâåííûé çàêàç÷èê? Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, êòî-òî èç îðãàíèçàòîðîâ ïîáåãà åùå íå ïîéìàí. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ýòî áûë íå Ëåñòðàíã èëè êòî-òî èç åãî êîìïàíèè…Âîò òîëüêî ñïðàøèâàòü óæå íå ó êîãî»._

 Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî è åãî ñòàðàíèÿìè â òîì ÷èñëå ÷åëîâåêà ñêîðìèëè äåìåíòîðó. Êîãäà îí óçíàë î òàêîì áûñòðîì èñïîëíåíèè ïðèãîâîðà, åìó ÷óòü äóðíî íå ñòàëî. À âå÷åðîì îí ñíîâà îòïðàâèëñÿ â áàð. Ýòî âñå óáèâàëî.

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìèð âîêðóã íåãî íåîáðàòèìî ìåíÿåòñÿ. Îí áîëüøå íå ìîã îòíîñèòüñÿ ê îêðóæàâøèì åãî ëþäÿì ñ òîé æå ëþáîâüþ è óâàæåíèåì, êàê ðàíüøå. Âñå ëåòåëî ê ÷åðòó. Îí èçáåãàë Ôëàìåëÿ è Äàìáëäîðà, åìó áûëî íåëîâêî ñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà Ìîóäè – Àëàñòîð õîòÿ áû èìåë ñìåëîñòü ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî îí äóìàåò, â ëèöî òîìó æå Íèêîëàñó – åìó áûëî ñòûäíî ïåðåä îñòàëüíûìè àãåíòàìè, åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî èõ îáìàíûâàþò, ðàñêðàøèâàÿ íåáëàãîâèäíîå äåëî, êîòîðîìó îíè âñå ñëóæàò, â ÷èñòûå êðàñèâûå öâåòà. Åãî òîøíèëî îò ñëîâ «Äîáðî» è «Ñïðàâåäëèâîå âîçìåçäèå». 

Îí íå âèäåë áîëüøå íè äîáðà, íè ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè â òîì, ÷òî äåëàë. 

Óæàñíî çàõîòåëîñü âûïèòü, íî Ãàððè ñòðîãî îäåðíóë ñåáÿ. «_Õâàòèò íà ñåãîäíÿ_».

Â êîíöå êîðèäîðà õëîïíóëà äâåðü, è èç êàáèíåòà Êðèñà âûëåòåë Äýí. Â òàêîé ÿðîñòè Ãàððè åãî íå âèäåë åùå ÍÈ ÐÀÇÓ. Ìàñêà ñïîêîéñòâèÿ è õëàäíîêðîâèÿ ñëåòåëà, ñëîâíî åå è íå áûëî íèêîãäà. Ëèöî áûëî èñêàæåíî áåøåíñòâîì, ìàíòèÿ ëåòåëà ñëåäîì, ñëîâíî íå óñïåâàÿ çà ïîðûâèñòûìè äâèæåíèÿìè. Äýí íè÷åãî íå âèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé, ãíåâ çàñòèëàë åìó ãëàçà. Îí ñ ðàçìàõó âïå÷àòàëñÿ â Ãàððè, äàæå è íå ïîäóìàâøåãî òðîíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà ïðè åãî ïðèáëèæåíèè. Àóðà ÿðîñòè, îêóòûâàâøàÿ ìàãà, ñëîâíî ñòàëà ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé äëÿ èñòåðçàííîãî ìûñëÿìè, áåññîííûìè íî÷àìè è òóïîé íîþùåé áîëüþ â ñåðäöå Ãàððè. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ïðèäóìàë, êòî ïîìîæåò åìó âûïóñòèòü ïàð. Áîëåå ëåãêèé Äýí îòøàòíóëñÿ îò ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ, à Ãàððè, óñïåâøèé ïðèíÿòü óñòîé÷èâóþ ïîçó, äàæå íå øåëîõíóëñÿ.

Óâèäåâ, êòî ïåðåä íèì, Äýí çàðû÷àë íå õóæå Ðîçàìóíä â ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè è âûáðîñèë ðóêó – îòøâûðíóòü Ãàððè ñ äîðîãè. Çà ÷òî è ïîëó÷èë ïðÿìîé â ÷åëþñòü. 

Ãàððè äóðàêîì îòíþäü íå áûë, è ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ Äýíîì «ïî-÷åñòíîìó», íà ïàëî÷êàõ, íå ñîáèðàëñÿ. 

×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò ñðàæåíèå çàêîí÷èëîñü â ïîëüçó Ãàððè, è îí, îñòàâèâ áåñ÷óâñòâåííîãî Äýíà âàëÿòüñÿ íà ïîëó (Ãàððè, ïðàâäà, òùàòåëüíî ñëåäèë çà òåì, ÷òîáû â äðàêå íå ïîñòðàäàëà åãî áîëüíàÿ ñïèíà, à òåïåðü óëîæèë ìàãà íà ñïèíó â ïðåäïèñàííîé äîêòîðîì ïîçå), îòïðàâèëñÿ ê Êðèñó.

Îí ïî÷òè îæèäàë óâèäåòü òàì áåñ÷óâñòâåííîå òåëî èëè äàæå ïðîñòî ãðóäó îêðîâàâëåííûõ îøìåòêîâ. Íî Êðèñòèàí áûë â ïîëíîì ïîðÿäêå. Ôèçè÷åñêè. 

Îí ñèäåë íà ïîëó, îáíÿâ ðóêàìè êîëåíè, è òèõîíüêî ïîêà÷èâàëñÿ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó.  

- Êðèñ? – îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîòîðîïèëñÿ ñ âûâîäàìè. Íà ñêóëå Êðèñà íàëèâàëñÿ áàãðîâûé ñèíÿê.

- Ïðèâåò.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? 

- Íè÷åãî. ß óõîæó èç Êàíöåëÿðèè.

- Äýí òåáÿ âûíóäèë? - âñêèíóëñÿ Ãàððè è çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ, ÷òî Äýíèåë ïðèäåò â ñåáÿ è êóäà-íèáóäü óéäåò äî òîãî, êàê Ãàððè óñïååò åìó äîáàâèòü çà òàêîé ïîñòóïîê!

- Íåò. Ýòî, - Êðèñ îñòîðîæíî äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ñêóëû, - êàê ðàç èç-çà ìîåãî ðåøåíèÿ. Ïñèõ íåíîðìàëüíûé, – ðàâíîäóøíî äîáàâèë îí. – Âñå ýòî åðóíäà, Ãàððè. ß óõîæó íå èç-çà íåãî. 

- ÍÅÒ?  Íî òîãäà… 

- ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå çäåñü ðàáîòàòü. Ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ òî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ. Çíàåøü, çà÷åì ìåíÿ âûçâàëè?  - Ãàððè ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé. -  Èì íóæåí îñîáûé ñîñòàâ. Äëÿ äîïðîñîâ. Îíè ïîòðåáîâàëè ó Àëàñòîðà, ÷òîáû ÿ åãî ñäåëàë. 

- Ïî÷åìó òû? 

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî î òàêîì íèêòî íå äîëæåí çíàòü. Ñìåñü  Âåðèòàñåðóìà, Èìïåðèî è ìàããëîâñêîé ñûâîðîòêè ïðàâäû. Ïëþñ ïîëíàÿ ïîäâåðæåííîñòü âíóøåíèþ. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷òî ïîëó÷èòñÿ?  ×åëîâåê ñàì ðàññêàæåò ÂÑÅ, ÷òî çíàåò. À ïîòîì ïðèìåò, êàê ñóùóþ ïðàâäó òî, ÷òî åìó «îáúÿñíÿò» íà äîïðîñå. È ïðîíèêíåòñÿ ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèìè ýìîöèÿìè. Âìåñòî äîïðîñà – ïðîãðàììèðîâàíèå. 

- Íî ó íèõ æå åñòü ñâîè àëõèìèêè… - Êðèñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, - Ñíåéï òî÷íî îòêàçàëñÿ, à ïðî îñòàëüíûõ íå çíàþ. ß âîò óõîæó, íå õî÷ó èìåòü ñ ýòèì äåëà. È, íàâåðíîå, óåäó êóäà-íèáóäü. Íà ãîäèê äðóãîé.

- À… Äýí? 

- ×òî Äýí?  Ó Äýíà ñâîÿ æèçíü. Îí ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ îçàáî÷åííûì è ñîâåðøåííî áåñïðèíöèïíûì ïðèäóðêîì, êîòîðûé íå ñïîñîáåí îáùàòüñÿ ñ êåì-òî áîëüøå äâóõ ÷àñîâ â äåíü, ÷òî áû íå âîñïûëàòü ðîêîâîé ñòðàñòüþ. Òàêîå ñóùåñòâî ñ ãîðìîíàìè âìåñòî ìîçãîâ. 

- Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë? 

- Íå òîëüêî. Îí æå… âîîáùå ê ìóæ÷èíàì – íèêàê. À ÿ âåë ñåáÿ ïî-äóðàöêè. Ñëèøêîì íàñòîé÷èâî. Êñòàòè, ÷òî òû åìó ãîâîðèë òàêîãî? Îí óáåæäåí, ÷òî ìû … òîãî. 

- ×åðò.  Êðèñ, äàé Âåðèòàñåðóì, à? 

- Áåðè. Òóò òåïåðü âñå âàøå, à íå ìîå, – Ãàððè âçÿë ôëàêîí÷èê è ïîøåë ê äâåðè. Óæå îòêðûâàÿ åå, îí îáåðíóëñÿ è óñìåõíóëñÿ â îòâåò íà íåìîé âîïðîñ â ãëàçàõ Êðèñà:

- È íå íàäåéñÿ. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü òåáÿ îòãîâàðèâàòü îò óõîäà. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íðàâèøüñÿ… áëèí. Íå â òîì ñìûñëå… ×åðò!! Íó, è â òîì – íåìíîæêî òîæå… Î, Ìåðëèí, òû ïîíÿë, êîðî÷å, – Ãàððè âûëåòåë çà äâåðü ïîä æèçíåðàäîñòíîå ðæàíèå Êðèñòèàíà. «_Íó, õîòü íàñìåøèë». Ãàððè áûëî òàê ïëîõî, ÷òî îí óæå ïî÷òè íå ïåðåæèâàë. Ñìûñë? _

Óõâàòèâ Äýíà ïîóäîáíåå – áåäíÿãà åùå íå ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ – Ãàððè àïïàðèðîâàë ê ñåáå. 

***

- Ïðîñûïàéñÿ!!! Äýí, íå âûäåëûâàéñÿ, ÿ íå ìîã òåáÿ òàê ñèëüíî óäàðèòü! – íåðâíè÷àë Ãàððè, ïîëèâàÿ Äýíà âîäîé èç ñòàêàíà. Óæå ïÿòü ìèíóò ìàã íàîòðåç îòêàçûâàëñÿ ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ. «_À åñëè ÿ åìó ÷òî-òî ñäåëàë…?» Íäà. Ãàððè, êîíå÷íî, íàøåë, î ÷åì áåñïîêîèòüñÿ! Ó÷èòûâàÿ êîëè÷åñòâî  îïàñíåéøèõ çàäàíèé â íåäåëþ, Äýí âðÿä ëè ìîã ñ÷èòàòüñÿ õðóïêèì è èçíåæåííûì ñóùåñòâîì, êîòîðîìó ìîæåò âñåðüåç ïîâðåäèòü ïàðà çàòðåùèí. _

- Óéäè îò ìåíÿ, - ïðîøèïåë Äýí, íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç. – È íå ñìåé ëèòü íà ìåíÿ ýòó ãàäîñòü!

- Ýòî âîäà, - ïðîèíôîðìèðîâàë åãî Ãàððè, çàãëÿíóâ â ñòàêàí. – Ïî÷òè ÷èñòàÿ. 

- ß âîò ñåé÷àñ êàê âñòàíó… - ñ õîëîäíîé óãðîçîé â ãîëîñå ïîîáåùàë Äýí. Íî ãëàçà âñå ðàâíî íå îòêðûë.

- Âñòàâàé- âñòàâàé, ïðèïàäî÷íûé. – áåç òåíè ñî÷óâñòâèÿ â ãîëîñå ïîäíà÷èâàë Ãàððè. Ó íåãî òîæå áûë òðóäíûé äåíü! Äà è âå÷åð òîæå.  Õì… óæå íî÷ü, âîîáùå-òî. À ÷òî áóäåò óòðîì – âîîáùå ïîäóìàòü ñòðàøíî. Ãàððè è íå äóìàë. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðèëàãàòü äëÿ ýòîãî îñîáûå óñèëèÿ…

Äýí, ïîêðÿõòûâàÿ, ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ â áîëåå-ìåíåå âåðòèêàëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå.  Ðåñíèöû äðîãíóëè, è íà Ãàððè óñòàâèëèñü äâà î÷åíü ñåðäèòûõ êàðèõ ãëàçà:

- Êàê äóìàåøü, Àëàñòîðó òåáÿ áóäåò ñèëüíî íå õâàòàòü? 

- Èçîéäåò ñëåçàìè, - óâåðåííî çàÿâèë Ãàððè, îòõîäÿ ê ñòîëó è ñòàâÿ íà íåãî ñòàêàí.

- Æàëü. Çà÷åì òû ìåíÿ ñþäà ïðèâîëîê? – äîñàäà â ãîëîñå, íî íåíàâèñòü èñ÷åçëà. Êàê âñåãäà ýòî áûâàåò, õîðîøàÿ äðàêà ñíÿëà íàïðÿæåíèå, ëèøèâ çàïàëà. Îñòàëàñü íåïðèÿçíü è æåëàíèå ïîñêîðåå èçáàâèòüñÿ îò îáùåñòâà Ãàððè, íå áîëüøå. 

- Ôîêóñû ïîêàçûâàòü áóäó. Íî ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ íà÷íó… - Ãàððè îêàçàëñÿ ñîâñåì ðÿäîì è âäðóã ðåçêî çàåõàë êóëàêîì â ñêóëó Äýíà. Âïå÷àòàâøèñü â ñòåíó, òîò èçóìëåííî ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé, íî ðèíóòüñÿ â áîé ñàì íå óñïåë. Ãàððè ðåçâî îòñêî÷èë è ïîäíÿë âûñîêî ââåðõ õàðàêòåðíîé ôîðìû ïðîçðà÷íûé ôëàêîí÷èê. 

- Âåðèòàñåðóì, Äýí. – îí çàëïîì îñóøèë ñêëÿíêó è ðàäîñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ ìàãó. – À äðàòüñÿ ìû íå áóäåì. Çàéìåìñÿ êîå-÷åì ïîèíòåðåñíåå, - ãëàçà Äýíà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñóçèëèñü, à Ãàððè ñëàäêî óëûáíóëñÿ. – Íåò, äàæå íå íàäåéñÿ! Íå _ýòèì. – Äýí âûäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì. – À óäàðèë ÿ òåáÿ çà Êðèñà, âðîäå êàê ñäà÷è äàë. Ñàì îí íà òåáÿ ðóêó âðÿä ëè ïîäíèìåò. Æàëü, êîíå÷íî. Âïðàâèòü ìîçãè òåáå íå ïîìåøàëî áû._

- Ãàððè, òû ìåíÿ óòîìèë, - íî â ãîëîñå Äýíà çâó÷àë èíòåðåñ, à «Ïîòòåð» ñíîâà ñòàë «Ãàððè». Éîõóó! 

- Ïîñëóøàé, Äýí, - Ãàððè îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñâîé ñòóë è òåïåðü ñìîòðåë ñâåðõó âíèç íà ñèäÿùåãî íà ïîëó ìàãà. – Òû î÷åíü ìíîãîå òåðÿåøü, îòòàëêèâàÿ Êðèñòèàíà. 

- Êàê áû òåáå îáúÿñíèòü, Ãàððè, - èçäåâàòåëüñêèì òîíîì íà÷àë Äýí. – Âî-ïåðâûõ, è â ãëàâíûõ, ìîÿ ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü – ýòî òîëüêî **ìîå** äåëî. Âî-âòîðûõ, ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ æåíùèí. Â-òðåòüèõ, Êðèñòèàí ñëèøêîì… óâëåêàþùàÿñÿ, - îí ïðîöåäèë ýòî ñëîâî ñ ÿâíûì îòâðàùåíèåì, - íàòóðà. È â-÷åòâåðòûõ, à íå ïîéòè áû òåáå…? 

- Óãó, êîíå÷íî. Õî÷åøü íîâîñòü? Êðèñ òîæå ïðåäïî÷èòàåò æåíùèí.

- Äà òâîé Êðèñ òðà… òüôó. ëþáèò âñå, ÷òî äâèæåòñÿ!! – âçîðâàëñÿ Äýí. Åãî ãëàçà áåøåíî ñâåðêàëè, à ðîò êðèâèëñÿ â ãðèìàñå. _«Äîâåëè»._ – Äàæå òåáÿ, åñëè íå îøèáàþñü! – Ãàððè áëàãîðîäíî ïðîãëîòèë îáèäó. Îí ìîë÷à ñëåäèë, êàê Äýí ïîäõîäèò ê äâåðè è îòêðû… äà íåò, _ïûòàåòñÿ_ åå îòêðûòü. Áåçóñïåøíî. Ïîòîì ïðèíèìàåòñÿ, ÿðîñòíî ôûðêàÿ, èñêàòü ïî êàðìàíàì ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó, íå íàõîäèò åå, ðàçóìååòñÿ, è – íàêîíåö – îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê Ãàððè. 

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ  è êèâíóë:

- Ïðîäîëæàåì ðàçãîâîð.

- ÂÛÏÓÑÒÈ ÌÅÍß!

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ. Ïîãîâîðèì, è âûïóùó. Î, Äýí, - áóðêíóë Ãàððè, ïîäíèìàÿ ïàëî÷êó, êàê òîëüêî Äýí ðâàíóëñÿ ê íåìó ñ ÿâíûì æåëàíèåì… õì. íó ëàäíî, ïîâåðèì åìó íà ñëîâî, ÷òî îí òîëüêî ïàëî÷êó îòíÿòü ñîáèðàëñÿ. – Íå çàñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ äåëàòü òåáå áîëüíî. – è ñòîëüêî ñëàäêîé íàäåæäû áûëî â ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, ÷òî Äýí ïðèòîðìîçèë. Îí áûë â òàêîé ÿðîñòè, ÷òî ÷óòü íå ïëàêàë… ýý… ýòî ìû ïðåóâåëè÷èëè ñëåãêà, íî ñìûñë ÿñåí.

- ×åãî òû îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü, Ïîòòåð? – ïðîöåäèë íåñ÷àñòíûé.

- Ìû ñ òîáîé ñòî ëåò íàçàä äîãîâîðèëèñü, ÷òî ÿ – Ãàððè, - ñ ìÿãêîé óêîðèçíîé ïîïåíÿë Ãàððè è ïîñïåøíî ïåðåøåë ê äåëó, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî èíà÷å Äýíà ïðîñòî õâàòèò óäàð. – Ñëóøàé, ÿ íå ëåç áû â âàøó ñ Êðèñîì æèçíü, íî òàê óæ ñëîæèëîñü, ÷òî ÷àñòü âàøèõ æå ïðîáëåì –ìîÿ âèíà. Òî÷íåå, ìîåãî áîëòëèâîãî ÿçûêà. È íåóðàâíîâåøåííîé ïñèõèêè. – Äýí ìðà÷íî íà íåãî ñìîòðåë, íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà. – Íó, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì. Ê òîìó æå, òû ïîñòóïàåøü óæàñíî ãëóïî, à ìíå íðàâèòñÿ Êðèñ – ÍÅ ÑÌÎÒÐÈ ÍÀ ÌÅÍß ÒÀÊ! – êàê äðóã íðàâèòñÿ, è ìíå æàëü åãî… - Âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Äýíà íå ïîìåíÿëîñü íè íà éîòó. Âñå òà æå õîëîäíî-âûæèäàþùàÿ ìàñêà. 

Ãàððè áåñïîìîùíî âçäîõíóë è çàãîâîðèë ñíîâà.

×åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò îí âñå åùå ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë… è ñïîõâàòèëñÿ, áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû. 

- Äýí, - Ãàððè îáîðâàë ñåáÿ íà ïîëóñëîâå, - âåðèòàñåðóì óæå äåéñòâóåò. Ïðîâåðü. – îí áðîñèë ïàëî÷êó Äýíó… Î÷åíü õðàáðûé ïàðåíü, ýòîò Ãàððè, êàê ñ÷èòàåòå? 

Äýí òîæå îáàëäåë. È âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû òùàòåëüíî ðàçìàçàòü Ãàððè ïî ñòåíêå, áåçóìíî óäèâèë ñåáÿ ñàìîãî, áóðêíóâ ïàðó ñëîâ, çàæåãøèõ õàðàêòåðíóþ àóðó âîêðóã Ãàððè. Âåðèòàñåðóì äåéñòâîâàë.

- È ÷òî òåïåðü? – áóðêíóë Äýí. Ñ ïàëî÷êîé â ðóêå îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ óâåðåííåå.

- Ñïðîñè î òîì, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü çíàòü. – Ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãàððè.

- ß íè÷åãî íå õî÷ó çíàòü! – Äýí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè.

- Õîðîøî, ÿ ñêàæó ñàì. Êðèñòèàí ëþáèò òåáÿ. Åìó íå íóæåí íèêòî, êðîìå òåáÿ. Ìåæäó íàìè íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå áûëî,  êðîìå ñåãîäíÿøíåé… ñöåíû. È äàæå îíà áûëà âñåãî ëèøü ñìåñüþ àëêîãîëüíîãî òóìàíà, ëþáîïûòñòâà è òîñêè. Ó êàæäîãî – ñâîåé. – Äýí ìåäëåííî îáåðíóëñÿ, Ãàððè õìóðî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

- ×òî òû çíàåøü î ïèñüìå Ëóèçå? 

- Ëóèçå? – Ãàððè áûë îçàäà÷åí. Ïîòîì ñîîáðàçèë. – Ýòî òàê òâîþ íåâåñòó çîâóò? 

- Çâàëè, - Äýí îòâåòèë òàêèì òðàóðíûì ãîëîñîì, ÷òî Ãàððè äàæå èñïóãàëñÿ çà ñóäüáó íåâåäîìîé Ëóèçû. 

- À ÷òî ñ íåé òåïåðü?!  
- Ñòàëà _áûâøåé _íåâåñòîé. 

- Î. – Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, ïîäóìàë, ñíîâà îòêðûë. – À ÷òî òàê? – Äýí ïîäíÿë íà íåãî òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä è ïðîöåäèë: 

- À òî òû íå çíàåøü. Ïàðó äíåé íàçàä îíà ïîëó÷èëà  ïèñüìî. Ñ êîëäîãðàôèÿìè. – Ãàððè çàñòûë, íå ðåøàÿñü ïîâåðèòü â ñîáñòâåííóþ äîãàäêó. À Äýí ïðîñòî êèâíóë â îòâåò íà íåìîé âîïðîñ: 

- Èìåííî. ß è Êðèñ â îäèí èç ìîìåíòîâ åãî èãðèâîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ. 

- Íó êîíå÷íî, à òû îòáèâàåøüñÿ, êàê âèêòîðèàíñêàÿ äåâñòâåííèöà, - åõèäíî ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Ãàððè, ïåðåâàðèâàÿ ïîòðÿñàþùóþ íîâîñòü, à Äýí âäðóã… ïîêðàñíåë. Õì. Äà òóò è áåç âåðèòàñåðóìà âñå ÿñíî. – Íå îòáèâàëñÿ, - êîíñòàòèðîâàë Ãàððè. – Îíà óøëà? 

- Äà. Åùå è äîáàâèëà íàïîñëåäîê, ÷òî ìû îñòàíåìñÿ äðóçüÿìè, ïðîñòî îíà _íå ìîæåò êîíêóðèðîâàòü ñ ëþáîâüþ. Â íàøèõ ãëàçàõ_. – îí ÿâíî ïîâòîðèë ÷óæèå ñëîâà. Ôðàçà ïðîçâó÷àëà íåëîâêî è íåïðèâû÷íî â åãî èñïîëíåíèè. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è ÿðîñòíî çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé: 

- Ýòî íå Êðèñ. – Óáåæäåíèå â åãî ãîëîñå ñìóòèëî Äýíà. Íî îí  óïðÿìî ïîâòîðèë: 

- Áîëüøå íåêîìó. 

- Çíà÷èò, åñòü êîìó! – íà ñòîðîíå Ãàððè áûëî íå ìåíüøåå óïðÿìñòâî, ïîäêðåïëåííîå óâåðåííîñòüþ â ñîáñòâåííîé ïðàâîòå è ñâèäåòåëüñòâîì âåðèòàñåðóìà. – Ýòî. Íå. Îí. – Ãàððè âñïîìíèë ñëîìëåííóþ ôèãóðêó Êðèñà, ñèäÿùåãî çäåñü, â ýòîé êîìíàòå, è áåçæèçíåííûì ãîëîñîì ðàññêàçûâàþùåãî… Âñïîìíèë ôèãóðêè, ñîòêàííûå èç ñèãàðåòíîãî äûìà è áîëè… Âñïîìíèë åãî ñëîâà. 

- «Îíà êðàñèâàÿ. È óìíàÿ. È î÷åíü, î÷åíü ìèëàÿ», - ñëîâíî ýõîì ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè. – Ýòî ñêàçàë Êðèñ. Äýí, ÿ íå ìîãó ñåé÷àñ âðàòü, ïîíèìàåøü?! Êðèñ  - íå ÷óäîâèùå êàêîå-íèáóäü!! È îí íè çà ÷òî íå ñäåëàë áû òåáå áîëüíî.

- Î, Ìåðëèí. – Ýòî îêàçàëîñü ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé, Äýí, ïîõîæå, óæå äàâíî íà÷àë ïîíèìàòü óìîì òî, ÷òî íå óâèäåë ñíà÷àëà çà ïûëüíîé áóðåé ýìîöèé. – ß èäèîò.

- Èç-çà ýòîãî ïîäðàëèñü òîãäà? 

- Äà. 

- Èäèîò. – êîíñòàòèðîâàë Ãàððè. – Ëàäíî, ïîñòóïàé, êàê çíàåøü. Öåïëÿéñÿ çà ñâîå… æåíîëþáèå. Ïîðòü æèçíü ñåáå è ÷åëîâåêó, ñèëüíåå êîòîðîãî òåáÿ íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå ïîëþáèò. – Ãàððè óñòàëî âçäîõíóë, åãî íåðâû íå âûäåðæèâàëè áåøåíîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ, â êîòîðîì îí æèë ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Àïàòèÿ íàâàëèâàëàñü â ñàìûé íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò, ñëîâíî îòêëþ÷àÿ ýìîöèè, ýòî áûë îáìîðîê äóøè. Äóøè, èñòîùåííîé è èçìó÷åííîé… ÷åì?

- Òåáå-òî ÷òî? 

- Âû ìíå äîðîãè, îáà. Òû áû óäèâèëñÿ, óçíàâ, íàñêîëüêî, - Ãàððè õìûêíóë. – ß è ñàì óäèâèëñÿ, êîãäà ýòî ïîíÿë. - Íî áûëà è åùå îäíà ïðè÷èíà. – À åùå… ìíå ïðîñòî õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òîáû õîòü **êòî-íèáóäü, ÷åðò âîçüìè,****  áûë äîâîëåí æèçíüþ. – Îí ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ëèöó è óëûáíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ñèëó. – Ïîêà ÿ ëåçó â âàøè äåëà, ìîè ñîáñòâåííûå ïðîáëåìû ïî÷òè óõîäÿò íà çàäíèé ïëàí. ×èñòåéøåé âîäû ýãîèçì. – Äýí äàâíî ïåðåñòàë ñëóøàòü åãî, îí ñòîÿë, òóïî óñòàâèâøèñü â îäíó òî÷êó ïåðåä ñîáîé.**

- Îí óõîäèò èç Êàíöåëÿðèè, - ãëóõî ñêàçàë îí, íàêîíåö. Ãàððè õìûêíóë, ñìèðÿÿñü ñ òåì, ÷òî åãî äóøåâíûé ýêñãèáèöèîíèçì îñòàëñÿ òàê êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêè íåäîîöåíåííûì. È îòâåòèë: 

- Çíà÷èò, âðåìåíè ó òåáÿ îñòàëîñü ñîâñåì ÷óòü-÷óòü. – Äýí êàê-òî äèêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è ðâàíóëñÿ ê äâåðè.

- Ñòîé! – îí ñóäîðîæíî îáåðíóëñÿ íà îêðèê Ãàððè. Ïîòòåð âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó è ïðîáîðìîòàë çàêëèíàíèå: ñâåæèé ñèíÿê íà ñêóëå Äýíà èñ÷åç, ñëîâíî åãî íå áûëî. Ãàððè êèâíóë è ñêàçàë òîëüêî: 

- Óäà÷è. 


	12. Ãëàâà 12

Ñòóïåíüêè çàòèõëè, è Ãàððè îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà. _«Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïóñòü  ó íèõ âñå áóäåò õîðîøî». _

Îí ïðîñèäåë òàê äîâîëüíî äîëãî, áàëàíñèðóÿ íà ãðàíè ñíà è ÿâè. À ïîòîì çàñíóë. Äî ïîçäíåãî óòðà.

Ìÿóêàíüå çàñòàâèëî åãî îòêðûòü ãëàçà: Ñíåéï ñ íåçàâèñèìûì âèäîì ïðîõàæèâàëñÿ âçàä-âïåðåä ïî ïîëó, òî è äåëî  ïðèíèìàÿñü òî÷èòü êîãòè î ñàìûå íåïîäõîäÿùèå äëÿ ýòîãî ïîâåðõíîñòè. Âèäèìî, íàìåêàë, ÷òî îõîòà íà êðûøå çàêîí÷èëàñü íè÷åì. 

- Íó è ÷òî òû çà ìóæèê ïîñëå ýòîãî? Îáåä ñåáå ïîéìàòü íå ìîæåøü, - ëåíèâî ïîòÿíóëñÿ Ãàððè, áûñòðåíüêî íàëîæèë íà ñåáÿ «áîäðÿùåå» çàêëèíàíèå è ïîëåç â øêàô, ãäå ñ íåäàâíèõ ïîð â îäíîì ðÿäó ñ óìíûìè êíèæêàìè ñòîÿëà êîøà÷üÿ åäà â êîðîáêàõ è áàíî÷êàõ. 

Ïðèõâàòèâ ñ ñîáîé Ñíåéïà, ÷åé ðàçäóâøèéñÿ æèâîòèê è ñîííî-äîâîëüíîå óð÷àíèå íàñòðàèâàëè Ãàððè íà âåñüìà ìèðîëþáèâûé ëàä, îí ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ìèðíî ñïóñêàëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, îñòîðîæíî íàùóïûâàÿ íîãîé î÷åðåäíóþ ñòóïåíüêó, ïðåæäå ÷åì íà íåå íàñòóïèòü. Ýòî óæå ñïàñëî åãî îò äâóõ ïîòåíöèàëüíûõ ïàäåíèé. Êàê ëåãêî ìîæíî äîãàäàòüñÿ, ïàäåíèå ñî Ñíåéïîì íà ðóêàõ çàêîí÷èëîñü áû íå ïðîñòî ïàðîé ñèíÿêîâ. 

Âíèçó áûëî òèõî. Â ãîñòèíîé – íèêîãî. Ãàððè õìûêíóë, óñòðàèâàÿñü â ñàìîì óäîáíîì êðåñëå è ïðèíèìàÿñü ïî÷åñûâàòü Ñíåéïó æèâîòèê –  çà ÷òî áûë âîçíàãðàæäåí áëàæåííî ùóðÿùèìèñÿ ãëàçêàìè. Èäòè è èñêàòü êîãî-òî Ãàððè íå ñîáèðàëñÿ, íàäî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, à òóò áûëî òàê óþòíî è ñïîêîéíî… 

Ãàððè äóìàë î Êðèñå. È î òîì, ÷åì ñòàíåò Êàíöåëÿðèÿ áåç íåãî… È åùå – î òîì, êàê ñòðàííî, ÷òî âëàñòü Îðäåíà âäðóã îêàçàëàñü ïî ñóòè âëàñòüþ äâîèõ ñòàðèêîâ. Ìóäðûõ, õèòðûõ, ñèëüíûõ, ñ áåñöåííûì îïûòîì è … ñîâåðøåííî æóòêèìè ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿìè î òîì, êàê âñå äîëæíî áûòü. 

_«À ÷òî, åñëè è ÿ… óéäó?». – îñòîðîæíî ïîäóìàë îí è íàïðÿãñÿ, îæèäàÿ ðåàêöèè Êëåéìà Ôåíèêñà íà ïðåäïëå÷üå. _

Ê åãî èçóìëåíèþ, ìåòêà ìîë÷àëà. Íè ææåíèÿ, íè áîëè. À îí-òî åùå óäèâëÿëñÿ, íåäîóìåâàÿ, êàê åå ìîæíî óáðàòü, ÷òîáû Êðèñ íå ñãîðåë, áðîñèâ âñå, íàðóøèâ âåðíîñòü Îðäåíó. Íî, ïîõîæå, ýòà íåâåäîìàÿ ïòèöà ó êàæäîãî èç íèõ íà ðóêå êàðäèíàëüíî îòëè÷àëàñü îò ñâîåé Òåìíîé ñåñòðû. Íàïðèìåð, ïîä÷èíÿëàñü íå  íàãðàäèâøèì èõ åþ ëþäÿì, à òîëüêî  Âíóòðåííåìó Ñóäüå, ÷òî æèâåò â êàæäîì èç íàñ. È ñóäèò ñàìûì ñïðàâåäëèâûì ñóäîì ëþáîé ïîñòóïîê èëè ðåøåíèå.

Îí ðåøèòåëüíåå âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâÿòîòàòñòâåííûì  ìûñëÿì. Ïîïûòàâøèñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî áóäåò ñ íèì, åñëè Êàíöåëÿðèÿ èñ÷åçíåò èç åãî æèçíè, îí íåâîëüíî ñòàë äóìàòü î òîì, ÷åãî ÍÅ áóäåò. Íå áóäåò ÷óæèõ èãð, â êîòîðûõ îí – ïåøêà. Íå áóäåò íåíàâèñòè íà óâèäåííûõ âïåðâûå ëèöàõ. Íå áóäåò ìó÷èòåëüíûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé î òîì, ñêîëüêî çëà ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ïðèíåñòè â ìèð äîáðî. È åùå î òîì, ïî÷åìó  ëîçóíãè «äîáðà» è «çëà» ïîðîé òàê ÷åðòîâñêè ïîõîæè… 

Îí âçäðîãíóë. 

Èç êîðèäîðà äîíîñèëñÿ ãðîìêèé ãîëîñ Ìîóäè. Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî åãî çâàëè? Ãàððè ïåðåëîæèë ïóøèñòûé êëóáî÷åê â êðåñëî è âûøåë èç Ãîñòèíîé. Óâèäåâ åãî, Àëàñòîð îæèâèëñÿ:

- Íó íàêîíåö! Ñïàë, ÷òî ëè? – _«Íå ñîâñåì. Ñêîðåå, íàêîíåö-òî ñòàë ïðîñûïàòüñÿ»_. – Íåâàæíî. Òåáÿ â Ìèíèñòåðñòâî òðåáóþò. Çàéäè êî ìíå: íà÷àëüíèê Îòäåëà ïî íàäçîðó â êàìèíå.

Ïîæèëîé ìóæ÷èíà íåóâåðåííî óëûáàëñÿ åìó, çàâèñíóâ ïî ïîÿñ â çåëåíîâàòîì ïëàìåíè. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – Ãàððè óñåëñÿ â êðåñëî íàïðîòèâ êàìèíà. 

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÿ âåäü íå îøèáóñü, åñëè ñêàæó, ÷òî Âû… â íåêîòîðîì ðîäå, îïåêóí ìèñòåðà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ? Ëèøåííîãî ïðàâ?

- Íå îøèáåòåñü, - Ãàððè íàïðÿãñÿ. _«×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Äðàêî.»_

- Ó íàñ âîçíèêëè íåêîòîðûå ïðîáëåìû ñ Âàøèì ïîäîïå÷íûì… è ìû íå ìîæåì èõ ðåøèòü áåç Âàñ.

- ß áóäó ÷åðåç ìèíóòó, - Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ, - íî ñíà÷àëà – â ÷åì äåëî? 

- Âèäèòå ëè… Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ â Àçêàáàíå óìåð Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé. 

***

- ß õî÷ó çàáðàòü òåëî ìîåãî îòöà. – öåäèë Äðàêî, ïîä÷åðêíóòî èãíîðèðóÿ âñåõ, êðîìå íà÷àëüíèêà Îòäåëà ïî Íàäçîðó.  - Ýòî ðàçðåøåíî. Îí ìåðòâ, ÿ õî÷ó çàáðàòü åãî òåëî. – êàçàëîñü, îí äàæå íå ïîíèìàë òîãî, ÷òî åìó ãîâîðèëè â îòâåò, çàöèêëèâøèñü íà îäíîì. À åãî ñîáåñåäíèê ñåðäèòî áóáíèë: 

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ â ñîòûé ðàç ïîâòîðÿþ Âàì! Âû íå èìåëè ïðàâà îáðàùàòüñÿ ê óïðàâëåíèþ Àçêàáàíà íàïðÿìóþ! Âû íå ìîæåòå òðåáîâàòü âûäà÷è òåëà Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ! Ïðåæäå âñåãî, ïîòîìó, ÷òî Âû – Ëèøåííûé ïðàâ!!!  À Âàø îòåö – îäèí èç _áëèæàéøèõ_ ïðèáëèæåííûõ Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ… - Îí îñåêñÿ, ñìóòèâøèñü. – Âîëüäåìîðòà, - ñëîâî äàëîñü ñ ÿâíûì òðóäîì. – Â îáùåì, íàñ÷åò òàêèõ ëþäåé ñóùåñòâóåò _îñîáîå_ ðàñïîðÿæåíèå. 

- ß. Õî÷ó. Çàáðàòü. Òåëî. Ìîåãî. Îòöà. – îò÷åêàíèë Äðàêî, åãî êóëàêè ìåäëåííî ñæàëèñü, íî Ãàððè íå ìîã îò äâåðè âèäåòü åãî ëèöà. – Âû óáèëè åãî. Íåóæåëè íå ïîçâîëèòå äàæå ïîõîðîíèòü?! – åãî ãîëîñ çàçâåíåë, è Ãàððè èñïóãàííî âçäðîãíóë. Òàêîãî îí åùå íå ñëûøàë. Äðàêî áûë íà ãðàíè èñòåðèêè. _Ëþöèóñ__ Ìàëôîé ìåðòâ. _

×òî òåïåðü áóäåò ñ Äðàêî?!  
Ãàððè ñëîâíî î÷íóëñÿ è ðåøèòåëüíî øàãíóë â êîìíàòó. Ðàñòðåïàííûé è ðàñêðàñíåâøèéñÿ, íà÷àëüíèê Îòäåëà ïî Íàäçîðó ðàäîñòíî âñêèíóëñÿ:

- Î, áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! – îí áûë ïðîñòî ñ÷àñòëèâ ïåðåëîæèòü îòâåòñòâåííîñòü íà äðóãîãî. – Ó íàñ òóò ïðîáëåìêà. – Äðàêî ñòîÿë íåïîäâèæíî, îí äàæå íå ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó âîøåäøåãî, áëåäíîå ëèöî çàñòûëî, ãóáû ñæàòû â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ. 

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ìèñòåð Ôëåò÷åð, - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä ìîèì îñîáûì êîíòðîëåì, ÿ ðàçáåðóñü ñàì. 

- Íàì äîñòàâèëè åãî èç  Àçêàáàíà!! Ãëóïåö ïûòàëñÿ ïîòðåáîâàòü ó àâðîðîâ òåëî! Ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå? – ñ ïîÿâëåíèåì Ãàððè îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ãîðàçäî óâåðåííåå, è òåïåðü îáðàùàëñÿ òîëüêî ê Ïîòòåðó, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåáå ãîâîðèòü î Äðàêî â òðåòüåì ëèöå, ñëîâíî åãî çäåñü âîâñå íå áûëî. Ãàððè õìûêíóë ïðî ñåáÿ, ïîðàæàÿñü èäèîòèçìó ñèòóàöèè: êàæåòñÿ, îí âûñòóïàë çäåñü â ðîëè îòöà íàøêîäèâøåãî ó÷åíèêà. _Îòöà. _

Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî. _«Âîò è óâèäåëèñü». _À Äðàêî âûãëÿäåë óæàñíî. Ýòè òåìíûå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè, ýòà íåðâíàÿ äðîæü, ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî ñîòðÿñàþùàÿ õðóïêîå òåëî. 

- Ïî÷åìó òåëî Ìàëôîÿ íå ìîæåò áûòü âûäàíî? – ñóõî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ãàððè, à Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë, óñëûøàâ ñâîå èìÿ. 

- Îñîáîå ðàñïîðÿæåíèå, - ïîñêó÷íåë è Ôëåò÷åð. – Äàâíèøíåå. Íàñ÷åò îñîáî ñèëüíûõ òåìíûõ ìàãîâ. Èõ òåëà ñæèãàþòñÿ è ðàçâåèâàþòñÿ ïî âåòðó àâðîðàìè âî èçáåæàíèè ñëó÷àåâ… íåêðîìàíòèè. – ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îí ïðîèçíåñ, ïîíèçèâ ãîëîñ  è åäâà íå îãëÿíóâøèñü ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ïî ñòîðîíàì. 

Ñàìûé ñòðàøíûé ðàçäåë òåìíîé ìàãèè. Ðåçîííî. Ñ âèäó. È óæàñíî ãëóïî – íà ñàìîì äåëå. Ãàððè êèâíóë. 

- Ïîõîæå, âû íå  èìååòå íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î ïîäîáíûõ âåùàõ. – Ôëåò÷åð íàõìóðèëñÿ,  à Ãàððè ñóõèì è äî íåâîçìîæíîñòè îôèöèàëüíûì òîíîì îáúÿñíèë åìó, ÷òî äëÿ âîñêðåøåíèÿ íåîáõîäèìî íå ïðîñòî òåëî íåäàâíî óìåðøåãî ÷åëîâåêà, íî – îáÿçàòåëüíî – îñîáîå ñîñòîÿíèå ýòîãî òåëà _ïåðåä ñìåðòüþ. Æåëàþùèé áûòü âîñêðåøåííûì _ïîñëå_  äîëæåí õîðîøåíüêî ïîðàáîòàòü _äî òîãî_. _

Ïîñò, ñïåöèàëüíûå çåëüÿ, çàêëèíàíèÿ è íî÷è, ïðîâåäåííûå â ìàãè÷åñêîì òðàíñå. Ñëîæíàÿ ïîäãîòîâêà, äåéñòâèÿ êîòîðîé õâàòàëî â èòîãå åäâà íà ïîëãîäà. Åñëè äî èñòå÷åíèÿ ýòîãî ñðîêà ìàã íå óìèðàë, îæèâèòü åãî ïîòîì óæå íå áûëî íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè. Êàê ñàìîãî îáû÷íîãî ìàããëà. 

Ìåðà, êîòîðàÿ áûëà áîëåå, ÷åì óìåñòíà ïåðâîå âðåìÿ – ìíîãèå òåìíûå ìàãè òàêèì âîò ñïåöèôè÷åñêèì îáðàçîì «ñòðàõîâàëèñü» íà ñëó÷àé ñðàæåíèÿ – ñåé÷àñ îêàçàëàñü áåññìûñëåííîé.

- Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî â Àçêàáàíå ýòîãî íå çíàþò. Â ÷åì æå äåëî? 

- ß Ëèøåííûé ïðàâ. – ïðîöåäèë Äðàêî, âïåðâûå ïðîðåàãèðîâàâ íà ðàçãîâîð. – À Íàðöèññà ðàçâåëàñü ñ ìîèì îòöîì è íå èìååò òåïåðü íèêàêèõ ïðàâ, - ñ îò÷àÿíèåì äîáàâèë îí. «_Íàðöèññà ðàçâåëàñü ñ Ëþöèóñîì? Âîò ýòî íîâîñòü. Çàòî ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó åå òàê ïðîñòî îñòàâèëè â ïîêîå»._

- Ìû óõîäèì. – Áðîñèë Ãàððè, íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü. È äîáàâèë, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ôëåò÷åðó. – Âû ïðàâèëüíî ïîñòóïèëè, âûçâàâ ìåíÿ. Âû äîëæíû òàê ïîñòóïàòü è â äàëüíåéøåì. – òîò ðàñòåðÿííî êèâíóë, ïðîâîæàÿ èõ âçãëÿäîì. È ïðîöåäèë:  
- Íó è äåëà, - çàìåòèâ, êàê Ãàððè ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Äðàêî, ïîäòàëêèâàÿ åãî ïåðåä ñîáîé. 

***

- Ïîòòåð, ñäåëàé ÷òî-íèáóäü! – â ãîëîñå Äðàêî ñàìîå íàñòîÿùåå îò÷àÿíèå. È… êàæåòñÿ… ñëåçû? Ãàððè ðûâêîì ïîâîðà÷èâàåò åãî ê ñåáå. _«Ïî÷óäèëîñü». Îí íå çàïëà÷åò. Íî áîëü â ñòàâøèõ î÷åíü ñâåòëûìè ãëàçàõ ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè îùóòèìà. «__Îí òàê åãî ëþáèò»._

È Ãàððè, æèâîé, óäà÷ëèâûé, ñèëüíûé è âëàñòíûé,  çàâèäóåò Ëþöèóñó ñíîâà. Çàâèäóåò ìåðòâåöó.

- Òû ïðîñèøü ìåíÿ, Ìàëôîé? – ìîæåò, õîòü ýòî çàñòàâèò Äðàêî âûíûðíóòü èç îìóòà îò÷àÿíèÿ… çëîñòü.

- Äà. – íåîæèäàííûé îòâåò. Äðàêî îòâîäèò âçãëÿä. _«Ìåðëèí, ÷òî îíè ñ òîáîé ñäåëàëè, Äðàêî?! ÍÅ ïîçâîëÿé ñåáÿ ëîìàòü!!!»_ - ß ñäåëàþ âñå, ëèøü áû ìíå îòäàëè… ìîåãî îòöà. Ïîòòåð, ÿ ïÿòü ëåò åãî íå âèäåë. ß äîëæåí ïðîñòèòüñÿ ñ íèì. – Ñâåòëûå-ñâåòëûå ãëàçà ñëîâíî âûæèãàþò Ãàððè èçíóòðè, äîáèðàÿñü äî ñàìîãî ñåðäöà. _«Ñâîåãî îòöà ÿ äàæå æèâûì íèêîãäà íå âèäåë». _

- Ïðåêðàòè èñòåðèêó. – Ãàððè ñóõî îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ÷òîáû Äðàêî íå óâèäåë åãî ãëàç. Ñåé÷àñ îí ñîâñåì íå äîâåðÿåò ñâîåé ñïîñîáíîñòè äåðæàòü ÷óâñòâà ïîä çàìêîì. 

- Ýòî åùå íå èñòåðèêà, - ãîëîñ Äðàêî ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíûì, â íåì äàæå ñëûøíà íàñìåøêà. _«×åãî æå òåáå ýòî ñòîèò? Áûòü ïî÷òè-ñïîêîéíûì ñåé÷àñ?»_

Îíè èäóò ïî êîðèäîðó Ìèíèñòåðñòâà, âûõîäÿò â õîëë,  è Ãàððè ïðîòÿãèâàåò ðóêó, ïðèâëåêàÿ Äðàêî ê ñåáå. Ïî÷òè îáúÿòèå. Áëîíäèí òåñíî ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ê íåìó, òûêàåòñÿ íîñîì â øåþ… 

«_Ýòî íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ àïïàðàöèè» - óáåæäàåò ðàçóì. Íî âíóòðè ÷òî-òî ùåëêàåò, ðàñòåêàÿñü òåïëîé âîëíîé. Ñîãðåâàÿ è çàñòàâëÿÿ ïî÷òè óëûáíóòüñÿ, êîãäà íîçäðè óëàâëèâàþò çíàêîìûé ãîðüêîâàòûé çàïàõ ïîëûíè îò ñâåòëûõ âîëîñ. _

- Ïîíðàâèëñÿ ìîé âûáîð, à Ìàëôîé? – Äðàêî ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó, óäèâëåííî çàãëÿäûâàÿ â çåëåíûå ãëàçà. Èõ ãóáû òàê áëèçêî. Ãàððè ïåðåâîäèò äûõàíèå è ðåçêî âçìàõèâàåò ïàëî÷êîé, îïðîêèäûâàÿ èõ â âîäîâîðîò ÿðêèõ êðàñîê. 

***

Â Àçêàáàíå âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü êàê-òî î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Ãàððè ñôîðìóëèðîâàë ïîæåëàíèå, è äâîå Àâðîðîâ ïîëó÷èëè ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåå óêàçàíèå. À ïîêà îíè íå âåðíóëèñü, Ãàððè è Äðàêî áûëî ïðåäëîæåíî ïî ÷àøå÷êå ÷àÿ. 

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – âñå æå ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ êîëåáàíèé. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî åäèíñòâåííàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü äëÿ Äðàêî óçíàòü î ïðîèçîøåäøåì. 

- Íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé. – ëèöî àâðîðà áûëî íåïðîíèöàåìûì. Ñëèøêîì íåïðîíèöàåìûì. Â ãîëîâå Ãàððè ÷òî-òî ñäâèíóëîñü, ðîæäàÿ _òî ñàìîå_ îùóùåíèå. 

- Âû ëæåòå. – Ãàððè ïðîñòî _çíàë ýòî. – Íà íåãî íàïàë àâðîð. Òàê? _

- Íàïàë – ýòî ñèëüíî ñêàçàíî, - êðèâî óëûáíóëñÿ åãî ñîáåñåäíèê. – Äà. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé óìóäðèëñÿ âûâåñòè èç ñåáÿ îäíîãî èç îõðàííèêîâ.

- ×åì æå? – íó-íó, Ãàððè. Åñëè ÷òî-òî Ëþöèóñ è óìååò äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøî,  òàê ýòî âûâîäèòü èç ñåáÿ. _Óìåë. _

- Îòêàçàëñÿ äàâàòü îáúÿñíåíèÿ. Ó íåãî íàøëè ôëàêîí èç ãîðíîãî õðóñòàëÿ. Íå ñàìàÿ îáû÷íàÿ  âåùü. Îñîáåííî çäåñü.

- ×òî â íåì áûëî? 

- Ïóñò. 

- À ãäå íàøëè? 

- Íó, ìû ïðîâîäèëè _îñîáûé îáûñê âñåõ êàìåð ïîñëå òîãî… ïîáåãà. Âû æå çíàåòå, ÷òî ïî íàøèì äàííûì áûëî ïåðåäàíî çàêëþ÷åííûì äåâÿòü ïàëî÷åê, à íå âîñåìü. – àâðîð êèíóë âçãëÿä íà Äðàêî. _

- Âû ìîæåòå ãîâîðèòü ïðè íåì. Íåò, ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî ïàëî÷åê áûëî äåâÿòü. 

- Íó, ñêîðåå âñåãî, èõ áûëî âñå æå âîñåìü. Ìû íå íàøëè äåâÿòóþ, õîòÿ ïåðåâåðíóëè êàæäûé êàìóøåê. Çàòî ó ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ îêàçàëñÿ òàéíèê. À â òàéíèêå – ôèàë. 

- Çà÷åì õðàíèòü ïóñòîé? – Äðàêî ñèäåë òèõî-òèõî, êàçàëîñü, ïîëíîñòüþ óéäÿ â ñâîè ìûñëè.

- Îí íåóíè÷òîæàåìûé. Î÷åíü õîðîøî çàêîëäîâàí – ÷òîáû ñîäåðæèìîå íå ïîâðåäèòü. 

- À íà ñòåíêàõ ñëåäîâ íå îñòàëîñü? 

- Ñîâåðøåííî. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òàì áûëà íå æèäêîñòü, à ÷òî-òî âðîäå êàïñóëû. 

- Ãëóïîñòü êàêàÿ-òî, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãàððè.

- Âîçìîæíî. Íî èç-çà ýòîé ãëóïîñòè ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé î÷åíü  äåðçêî îòâåòèë àâðîðó. Çà ÷òî è ïîëó÷èë. 

- Àâàäà Êåäàâðà? – âîò òåïåðü Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íèõ âî âñå ãëàçà.

- Íåò, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè àâðîð, - îáû÷íûé «âîçäóøíûé óäàð». Íî åãî îòøâûðíóëî ê ñòåíå, ÷òî-òî ñ ÷åðåïîì. Êîëäîìåäèêè  ñ÷èòàþò, ìîìåíòàëüíàÿ ñìåðòü. 

- Õîòÿ áû áåçáîëåçíåííàÿ, - áóðêíóë Ãàððè, îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà Äðàêî. Òàê íåîæèäàííî, ÷òî óñïåë óâèäåòü ñòðàííóþ óëûáêó íà ãóáàõ  Äðàêî. Òåíü óëûáêè. Íàìåê íà íåå. Íî âñå æå.

Ãàððè âñåðüåç çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ. 

Íî òóò  ðàñïàõíóëàñü äâåðü, è äâîå Àâðîðîâ âíåñëè íîñèëêè ñ äëèííûì ïðîäîëãîâàòûì ñâåðòêîì íà íåì. Âñå, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, ãîðäîãî, ñèëüíîãî è õðàáðîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ. 

Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü íåñêîëüêî ïàññîâ ïàëî÷êîé è ïàðà ñëîâ, ÷òîáû òåëî Ëþöèóñà óìåíüøèëîñü â ðàçìåðàõ. Äðàêî î÷åíü îñòîðîæíî, ñ êàêîé-òî øîêèðóþùåé íåæíîñòüþ ïîäíÿë ñòðàøíóþ íîøó, è îíè ìåäëåííî âûøëè. 

×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îíè óæå áûëè íà îäíîé èç ëîíäîíñêèõ óëèö, çäåñá áûëà ëîíäîíñêàÿ êâàðòèðà Ìàëôîÿ, è çäåñü îñòàíîâèëèñü îíè ñ Íàðöèññîé. Çàâòðà îíà îòïðàâëÿëàñü â Êàíàäó. Ïî÷åìó-òî, ìàããëîâñêèì ñàìîëåòîì.

Çíà÷èò, ñåãîäíÿ òåëî Ëþöèóñà áóäåò ïðåäàíî çåìëå.

Îíè ñ Äðàêî ñòîÿëè äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà. Âåòåð òðåïàë âîëîñû, çàñòàâëÿë ñëåçèòüñÿ ãëàçà è ëåäåíåòü ðóêè. Äðàêî ñìîòðåë íà ñâåðòîê â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ. À Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî. Ñâåòëûå âîëîñû, áåçóïðå÷íûå ÷åðòû áëåäíîãî ëèöà, ÷óòü îïóùåííûå ïëå÷è, óêóòàííûå â òåìíûé ïëàù.

Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, âñòðå÷àÿ èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíûé âçãëÿä. È òèõî, íî î÷åíü ÷åòêî ïðîèçíåñ: 

- Ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè. ß ó òåáÿ â äîëãó. 

À ïîòîì ïðîñòî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óøåë. Ãàððè ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä, ïîêà ìàëåíüêàÿ ôèãóðêà îêîí÷àòåëüíî íå èñ÷åçëà èç âèäó. «_Ãàððè». _Îí òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë è àïïàðèðîâàë. 

***

Óñòðàèâàÿñü  ñî ñòàêàíîì àïåëüñèíîâîãî âñå â òîì æå êðåñëå, Ãàððè ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ìûñëåííî âåðíóòüñÿ ê ñëó÷èâøåìóñÿ ñåãîäíÿ… 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îí óæå ÿðîñòíî îòïëåâûâàëñÿ, ïîïåðõíóâøèñü ñîêîì. Èíòåðåñíî, ýòî îáùåñòâî Äðàêî ëèøèëî åãî ïîñëåäíèõ ìîçãîâ? Èëè îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàêîé òóïèöà, ÷òî ñ ïåðâîãî ðàçà íå ïîíèìàåò? 

_« ßä… Ìîìåíòàëüíûé. Áåç ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ. Íåâîçìîæíî îáíàðóæèòü. Èìèòèðóåò ëþáóþ ñìåðòü ïî âûáîðó» - çàçâó÷àë â ãîëîâå__ ãîëîñ Ëóè. _

_«Çàêëþ÷åííûì áûëî ïåðåäàíî äåâÿòü ïàëî÷åê, à íå âîñåìü …. ó Ìàëôîÿ.. òàéíèê… À â òàéíèêå – ôèàë… ÷òî-òî âðîäå êàïñóëû» - ýòî óæå àâðîð. _

«_Ïàëî÷åê áûëî âîñåìü. À âîò ôóòëÿðîâ – äåâÿòü. Êàê ðàç â äåâÿòîì áûë ôëàêîí ñ ÿäîì… è ÷åðò åãî çíàåò, ñ ÷åì åùå!!! Êàïñóëà ñ ÿäîì… òàñêàòü ñ ñîáîé, à ïðîãëîòèòü ìîæíî â ëþáîé ìîìåíò. À îäóðà÷åííûå ñëîæíûì çåëüåì êîëäîìåäèêè êîíñòàòèðóþò «îáû÷íóþ» ñìåðòü. Âñåãî-òî äîæäàòüñÿ ïîäõîäÿùåãî ñëó÷àÿ àãðåññèè â ñâîé àäðåñ… ÇÀ×ÅÌ Ìàëôîþ óáèâàòü ñåáÿ òàêèì ñëîæíûì ñïîñîáîì?! » _

_«Íåò ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ», - ñíîâà âñïîìíèë îí Ëóè__. Ñòîï. íî ýòî æå áûëî ÁÅÇ âåðèòàñåðóìà, òàê? ×òî ìîãëî åìó ïîìåøàòü ñîâðàòü? _

Îí óæå ïîäíèìàëñÿ èç êðåñëà, ñîáèðàÿñü îòïðàâèòüñÿ ê ôðàíöóçàì… êîãäà â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà èíòåðåñíàÿ ìûñëü. «_À çíàëè ëè îñòàëüíûå çàãîâîðùèêè, ×ÒÎ â ôóòëÿðå, ïðåäíàçíà÷åííîì Ìàëôîþ? È… ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî îí **äåéñòâèòåëüíî** ÍÅ ñîáèðàëñÿ óáåãàòü. Õîòÿ îñòàëüíûì ãîâîðèë âñå ñîâñåì íàîáîðîò. Äà îí æå èõ ÈÑÏÎËÜÇÎÂÀË!». _

Âîñõèùåííî ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, Ãàððè ïðèçíàëñÿ ñàì ñåáå, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé ïî ïðàâó çàíèìàë íå ïîñëåäíåå ìåñòî â ñâèòå Âîëüäåìîðòà. Îí áûë î÷åíü õèòåð. È àáñîëþòíî áåñïðèíöèïåí. Ñàìî ñîâåðøåíñòâî. 

***

Åãî ïîÿâëåíèå ïðîèçâåëî ýôôåêò ðàçîðâàâøåéñÿ áîìáû. 

Âñå òà æå êîìíàòà â êâàðòèðå òåìíûõ ìàãîâ ñåé÷àñ âûãëÿäåëà ñîâåðøåííî èíûì îáðàçîì. Çàäåðíóòûå øòîðû íå ïðîïóñêàëè íè îäíîãî ñîëíå÷íîãî ëó÷à. Ìåáåëü áûëà íåáðåæíî îòîäâèíóòà, à ìåñòàìè è ïðîñòî ñâàëåíà â êó÷ó ïî óãëàì, íà ïîëó ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà òùàòåëüíî âû÷åðòèëà ñëîæíóþ ãåêñîãðàììó, ïî êðàÿì êîòîðîé ñèÿëè ïàðÿùèå â âîçäóõå ñâå÷è. 

Ïî ñâåòÿùèìñÿ áëåäíî-ãîëóáûì ñâåòîì ëèíèÿì ãåêñàãðàììû ìåäëåííî øåë íàø ñòàðûé çíàêîìûé  - Ëóè. Îí áûë áîñèêîì è áåç ðóáàøêè, ãëàçà çàêðûòû, à ðóêè âûòÿíóòû â ñòîðîíû ëàäîíÿìè âíèç. Îñòàëüíûå òåíÿìè çàìåðëè âîêðóã, êòî-òî ìîíîòîííûì ðå÷èòàòèâîì ïðîèçíîñèë ñëîâà äàâíî çàáûòîãî ÿçûêà… 

Âçãëÿä Ãàððè îáåæàë êîìíàòó è, ñëîâíî ïðèòÿíóòûé ìàãíèòîì, ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ ê ãåñêàãðàììå. È ê ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ôèãóðêå â åå öåíòðå: íà ñïèíå, ñ øèðîêî ðàçâåäåííûìè â ñòîðîíû ðóêàìè è íîãàìè. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà… æåðòâîïðèíîøåíèå!

Ëóè ñäåëàë ñëåäóþùèé ñêîëüçÿùèé øàã, è Ãàððè ñìîã óâèäåòü ëèöî ëåæàùåãî íà ïîëó ÷åëîâåêà. 

Ðîçàìóíä!

Îí íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìåð, îøåëîìëåííûé, è óæå ïî÷òè ðâàíóëñÿ âïåðåä… Òèõèé âñêðèê äîíåññÿ îòêóäà-òî ñëåâà:

- Îñòàíîâèòåñü! – è óæå ñïîêîéíåå  åãî ïîïðîñèëè, - íå ìåøàéòå. Âñå ñîâñåì íå òàê, êàê êàæåòñÿ. 

×åëîâåê íå ïûòàëñÿ äàæå êîñíóòüñÿ åãî, óäåðæèâàÿ, è ýòî ïî÷åìó-òî ïðîèçâåëî íà Ãàððè íóæíîå âïå÷àòëåíèå. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïðè ïåðâûõ çâóêàõ ãîëîñà è ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ, îæèäàÿ îáúÿñíåíèé. Ïîëü. 

Ñëåãêà êèâíóâ åìó, ôðàíöóç ïðîäîëæèë âñå òàê æå íåãðîìêî:

- Îí íå ïðè÷èíèò åé âðåäà, ðàçâå íå âèäèòå?  - Ãàððè ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà îñâåùåííûå ñâå÷àìè ôèãóðû. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, îí ñíà÷àëà íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèÿ: â ðóêàõ Ëóè íå áûëî íè÷åãî, õîòÿ áû îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàâøåãî íîæ äëÿ æåðòâîïðèíîøåíèé – îáÿçàòåëüíîãî ýëåìåíòà ïîäîáíûõ ðèòóàëîâ. Åãî ðóêè áûëè ïóñòû. Ñ Ðîçàìóíä, êàçàëîñü, âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå. 

- ß ïðåêðàùàþ ýòî íåìåäëåííî… ÷åì áû ýòî íè áûëî. – ðåøèòåëüíî çàÿâèë Ãàððè. – Íå äîâåðÿþ âñåé ýòîé ÷åðòîâùèíå. 

- Î, íåò! – çàêàòèë  ãëàçà Ïîëü. – Âàñ ñìóòèëè øåñòü óãëîâ ãåêñàãðàììû? Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñóåâåðåí, - òèõîíüêî çàñìåÿëñÿ Ïîëü… è ïîïåðõíóëñÿ ñìåõîì ïîä âçãëÿäîì ñóçèâøèõñÿ çåëåíûõ ãëàç. – Ýòî ñòàíäàðòíûé ðèòóàë! Íàì ïðèõîäèëîñü òàêèå äåëàòü è ðàíüøå, âñå àíèìàãè òàê ðåàãèðóþò. – Ïîñïåøèë îí îáúÿñíèòü, è ìîðùèíêè íà ëáó Ãàððè ñëåãêà ðàçãëàäèëèñü. Îí áðîñèë îøàðàøåííûé âçãëÿä íà Ëóè, äåëàâøåãî ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, çàìûêàÿ ëîìàíóþ êðèâóþ.

- Îí?...

- Íó äà. Âàøà ìàëåíüêàÿ ïîäðóæêà ñëèøêîì íåðâíî ðåàãèðîâàëà íà … íåêîòîðûå ïîáî÷íûå ýôôåêòû. Êîå-êàêèõ ñíàäîáèé. – Õì. Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè Ïîëü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëèøêîì áëèçêî íàêëîíèëñÿ ê åãî óõó? Ïðèïîìíèâ ñëîâà Íåâèëëà, Ãàððè íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îòîäâèíóëñÿ: 

- Ñ êàêîé ýòî ñòàòè òàêàÿ ëþáåçíîñòü? Çà÷åì åìó… çà÷åì âàì ýòî íàäî? 

- Îí… ìû óìååì áûòü áëàãîäàðíûìè. – Íó âîò îïÿòü! Îïÿòü îí íàêëîíèëñÿ áëèæå! Ãàððè îùóòèìî íåðâíè÷àë. 

- Çà ÷òî áëàãîäàðíûìè? 

- Õîòÿ áû çà òî, ÷òî îíà íå ïðè÷èíèëà òîãî çëà, íà êîòîðîå áûëà ñïîñîáíà. È íå èñïóãàëàñü ñîáñòâåííîãî ñòðàõà íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû ýòî îòðàçèëîñü íà íàñ. Õðàáðàÿ è ñïðàâåäëèâàÿ äåâóøêà.

- Ãëóïàÿ äåâóøêà, - ïðîáóð÷àë Ãàððè. À ïîòîì ïîäóìàë, ÷òî åñëè Íåâèëë ïðàâ, òî ó Ëóè åñòü ñâîè ïðè÷èíû õîòåòü, ÷òîáû Ðîóç åãî íå áîÿëàñü. Íäà. 

Ñâå÷è âñïûõíóëè â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, âûòÿíóâøèñü äëèííûìè ÿçûêàìè ïî÷òè â ðîñò Ëóè, è ïîãàñëè, çà ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé âûãîðåâ äîòëà. Ëóè øóìíî âçäîõíóë, è ýòîò çâóê ñëîâíî ñëîìàë àòìîñôåðó, öàðèâøóþ â êîìíàòå. 

Ðàçîì çàãîâîðèëè ñðàçó íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê, êòî-òî ïîòÿíóë çà øíóðû, ðàçäâèãàÿ òÿæåëûå øòîðû, êòî-òî ïðèíÿëñÿ ñòèðàòü çàêëèíàíèÿìè óæå ïîòóõøèå ëèíèè íà ïîëó. Ëóè ïîäîøåë ê äåâóøêå, âñå åùå ëåæàâøåé íà ñïèíå â òîé æå ïîçå, è îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íåé íà êîëåíè. Åãî ãóáû äâèãàëèñü, íî Ãàððè íå ñëûøàë ñëîâ. Îí íå óñïåë ïîäîéòè ê íèì, êîãäà ôðàíöóç êèâíóë è íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó Ðîóç. Òîíêàÿ ðóêà âçìåòíóëàñü è ïåðåõâàòèëà åãî çà çàïÿñòüå íàäåæíûì çàõâàòîì. Ðîóç ñåëà, óâëåêàåìàÿ ñèëüíîé ðóêîé, è Ãàððè ëåãîíüêî âçúåðîøèë åé âîëîñû, çàñòàâëÿÿ îáåðíóòüñÿ. 

- Î… - îíà ñìóòèëàñü è, êàæåòñÿ, äàæå èñïóãàëàñü. – Ïðèâåò.  

Ëóè íàñòîðîæåííî êèâíóë Ãàððè, åãî òåëî ëîñíèëîñü îò ïîòà, à äâèæåíèÿ âûäàâàëè óñòàëîñòü. 

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? 

- Áîëåå, ÷åì. -  Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ åé, æåëàÿ ïðîãíàòü ýòî íåäîâåð÷èâîå âûðàæåíèå èç ãëàç, è îáåðíóëñÿ ê Ëóè: 

- Íàì íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü… Íåò, íå èç-çà ýòîãî.  – îïåðåäèë îí íà÷àâøóþ áûëî ïðîòåñòîâàòü Ðîóç. – Ìíå óæå âñå îáúÿñíèëè, ÿ âåðþ… Íó òàê?  - ýòî óæå ñíîâà ê Ëóè. Òîò íåîïðåäåëåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è äâèíóëñÿ ê âûõîäó, êòî-òî áðîñèë åìó òåïëûé ïëàù, îí ïîéìàë åãî, íå ãëÿäÿ.   
  


Çà èõ ñïèíàìè õëîïíóëà äâåðü.

- Ïî÷åìó íå âíóòðè? – îñòîðîæíî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ãàððè. È ïîéìàë íàñìåøëèâûé âçãëÿä ñâåòëî-êàðèõ ãëàç. Ïîíÿÿÿòíî.

- Òâîÿ çàáîòà î ñâîèõ ëþäÿõ çàñëóæèâàåò óâàæåíèÿ, íî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñîáèðàþñü àòàêîâàòü. Ìíå íóæåí òîëüêî îòâåò íà âîïðîñ. 

- À âäðóã ìîé îòâåò òåáå íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ? – ôðàíöóç ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî êîðîòêèì âîëîñàì, ïðèãëàæèâàÿ òåìíî-ïåïåëüíûå ïðÿäè. -  Îíè äîâåðÿþò ìíå. À ÿ âñåãäà çàáî÷óñü î òåõ, êòî ìíå äîâåðÿåò. – êàæåòñÿ, â ýòèõ ñëîâàõ áûë íàìåê… Íåóæåëè, Ðîçàìóíä? Âîò ýòî äà. 

Íó ëàäíî, îíà õîòÿ áû â áåçîïàñíîñòè ñ ýòèì ñòðàííûì ÷åëîâåêîì. Óæ â ýòîì Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí íà âñå ñòî. Îí _çíàë_. Ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êàê óâèäåë Ëóè íà êîëåíÿõ ïåðåä  íåé… 

Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñòîèò çäåñü è ïðîñòî ñìîòðèò â íåâîçìóòèìûå ãëàçà ôðàíöóçà. Ñòðàííî. Îí òîëêíóë äâåðü íà óëèöó.

- Òîãäà ïîñòàðàéñÿ îòâåòèòü ïðàâèëüíî, - Ãàððè îòâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë ïî óëèöå. Øåë äîæäü. 

- Çàäàâàé âîïðîñ, - Ëóè øàãàë ðÿäîì, çÿáêî ïðÿ÷à íîñ â âûñîêèé âîðîòíèê. – È ïóñòü îí òîæå áóäåò ïðàâèëüíûì.

- Â êàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ ÿä íå  óáèâàåò? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, òùàòåëüíî ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà. Ëóè óëûáíóëñÿ è åùå ãëóáæå çàðûëñÿ ëèöîì â ïîñòåïåííî íàìîêàþùóþ òêàíü:

- Ýòî î÷åíü õîðîøèé âîïðîñ. Ïîæàëóé, åäèíñòâåííûé, íà êîòîðûé ìîæíî ïîëó÷èòü ïðàâèëüíûé îòâåò.

- ß äîñûòà íàîáùàëñÿ ñ ëþáèòåëÿìè èãðàòü ñëîâàìè, - ñóõî óðîíèë Ãàððè. – Èòàê? 

- ßä íå óáèâàåò, à ïîãðóæàåò â ñâîåãî ðîäà ìàãè÷åñêóþ ëåòàðãèþ, òîëüêî â îäíîì ñëó÷àå. Åñëè ÷åëîâåê, åãî ïðèíÿâøèé, äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî ïðèíèìàë äðóãîå çåëüå… 

- Äàé-êà, ÿ ñàì äîãàäàþñü. Òî ñàìîå, íà êîòîðîå ó íàøåé îáùåé ïîäðóãè òàêàÿ ñòðàííàÿ ðåàêöèÿ? – Ëóè êèâíóë è ñíîâà óëûáíóëñÿ. Ãàððè çàäóì÷èâî ïîâòîðèë. – Çåëüå äëÿ áåñïàëî÷êîâîé ìàãèè… Ñïàñèáî. – Ëóè íåîïðåäåëåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè â îòâåò: 

- Âû ñàìè äîãàäàëèñü. À ïîäòâåðäèòü ìíå âñå ðàâíî ïðèøëîñü áû – ïîä âåðèòàñåðóìîì. 

- Âû ìíå íðàâèòåñü, – âäðóã âûïàëèë Ãàððè ñ êàêîé-òî èçóìèâøåé åãî ñàìîãî èñêðåííîñòüþ. ×åðò âîçüìè, â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí òîëüêî è äåëàë, ÷òî ðàçî÷àðîâûâàëñÿ â ëþäÿõ. Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî ñ÷àñòëèâûå èñêëþ÷åíèÿ âñå æå âñòðå÷àëèñü. 

Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê, ñ åãî ñòðàííûì, íî î÷åíü ëîãè÷íûì, åñëè ïîäóìàòü, êîäåêñîì ïîâåäåíèÿ è ïðåäàííîñòüþ… _ñâîèì ëþäÿì, à ãëàâíîå, àáñîëþòíîé ñâîáîäîé è ïðàâîì ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ ñîáîé, íè ê êîìó è íè ê ÷åìó íå ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü, êðîìå ñîâåñòè, çàñòàâëÿë Ãàððè ìå÷òàòü. Ìå÷òàòü î ñâîáîäå. _

Ìåðëèí, êîãäà æå îí óñïåë ïîíÿòü, ÷òî … íåñâîáîäåí? 

Ëóè ïîìîë÷àë, à ïîòîì ïðîñòî êèâíóë åìó íàïîñëåäîê è ïîâåðíóëñÿ, äåëàÿ ïåðâûå íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ íà ïóòè  îáðàòíî. Ïîòîì îáåðíóëñÿ è, ñëîâíî ðåøèâøèñü, ïðîèçíåñ. - Âû ìíå  òîæå íðàâèòåñü, – è ïîøåë âïåðåä, íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà. 

Ñìåøíî. Êîìïëèìåíò òåìíîãî ìàãà, íàåìíîãî óáèéöû è-÷åðò-çíàåò-êîãî-åùå îêàçàëñÿ äëÿ íåãî òàê âàæåí. Æèçíü ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðîñòî ñóìàñøåäøåé. 

Ãàððè ðàñïëûëñÿ â äóðàöêîé óëûáêå, êîòîðàÿ ñòàëà åùå øèðå, êîãäà èç ïåëåíû äîæäÿ, óæå ïî÷òè óêóòàâøåé âûñîêóþ ôèãóðó ôðàíöóçà, âäðóã ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëàñü ëåãêîíîãàÿ òåíü. 

Áîëüøàÿ ñåðàÿ âîë÷èöà ãðàöèîçíî çàñêîëüçèëà ó ïðàâîé íîãè ìóæ÷èíû. Îíè êàê áóäòî íå çàìå÷àëè äðóã äðóãà, âûøàãèâàÿ ñ äåìîíñòðàòèâíîé íåçàâèñèìîñòüþ. Íî ðóêà ñëîâíî ñëó÷àéíî îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîêðûòóþ øåëêîâèñòîé øåðñòüþ ãîëîâó. À çâåðü ñëîâíî íå çàìåòèë ýòîãî âîïèþùåãî ïîêóøåíèÿ íà ïðàâî ãóëÿòü-ñàìîé-ïî-ñåáå. 

Åùå ñåêóíäà, è îíè èñ÷åçëè èç âèäà, ñòàâ âñåãî ëèøü ñòðàííîé ïàðîé ïðèçðàêîâ òóìàííîãî ãîðîäà, õðàíÿùåãî â ñâîåé áåçäîííîé ïàìÿòè è íå òàêèå òàéíû. 

***

«2:00 pm.» Ãàððè äëÿ âåðíîñòè åùå ðàç âçãëÿíóë â ðàñïå÷àòêó ñïðàâî÷íîé ñëóæáû. Âñå âåðíî. Íà ÷àñàõ óæå  ïî÷òè ÷àñ, îíè ñêîðî äîëæíû ïîÿâèòüñÿ. 

Æèâîïèñíàÿ ãðóïïêà, âîçíèêøàÿ â ñòåíàõ ìåæäóíàðîäíîãî àýðîïîðòà «Õèòðîó» ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, íåèçáåæíî ïðèòÿíóëà ê ñåáå ëþáîïûòíûå âçãëÿäû, çàñòàâèëà äàæå ñâåðõóâëå÷åííóþ ñîáñòâåííûìè äåëàìè òîëïó îòúåçæàþùèõ-ïðèáûâàþùèõ-ïîâîæàþùèõ-è-äàæå-âñòðå÷àþùèõ çàøåëåñòåòü, ïîäîáíî îñåííåé ëèñòâå ïîä íàõàëüíûì ïèíêîì âåòðà. È òóò áûëî íà ÷òî ïîñìîòðåòü. 

Ïåðâîé âûøàãèâàëà ñòàòíàÿ áëîíäèíêà ñ ðîñêîøíûì êàñêàäîì ïøåíè÷íî-çîëîòûõ âîëîñ, íèñïàäàþùèì èç òóãîãî óçëà íà çàòûëêå. Íà åå ïîðîäèñòîì ëèöå î÷åíü ãàðìîíè÷íî ñìîòðåëèñü áðåçãëèâî-âûñîêîìåðíàÿ ãðèìàñêà è áåçóìíî äîðîãèå íà âèä ñîëíöåçàùèòíûå î÷êè. Ïîäóìàòü ñòðàøíî, ÷òî ñòàëî áû ñ íåñîìíåííî-ïðîäóìàííûì-èìèäæåì, åñëè áû â÷åðàøíèé äîæäü íå ñìåíèëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ òóñêëûì, íî âñå æå ñîëíûøêîì. Ïîõîäêà äàìû òîëüêî ïîäòâåðæäàëà ïåðâîå âïå÷àòëåíèå: îíà èç ñèëüíûõ ìèðà ñåãî. Ñ êàæäûì øàãîì áëîíäèíêà ñëîâíî âáèâàëà âûñî÷åííûìè êàáëóêàìè â ïîë òîëïó ïëåáååâ, òàê íåêñòàòè îêàçàâøèõñÿ ïîáëèçîñòè. Åå äëèííîå ñâåòëîå ïàëüòî èç òîíêîé øåðñòè ñòàëî îðåîëîì èçáðàííîñòè, äëèííûìè ôàëäàìè ïî÷òè çàäåâàâøèì ïðîñòûõ ñìåðòíûõ. Ïî÷òè – íî íè ðàçó íå êîñíóâøèìñÿ â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. Óâû è àõ, íè÷òîæåñòâà. 

Åå ñïóòíèêè òîæå ìîãëè áûòü ñìåëî íàçâàíû ïðèìå÷àòåëüíûìè ëè÷íîñòÿìè, õîòÿ íà ôîíå ñèÿþùåé äàìû îíè òîæå áåñïîìîùíî áëåêëè, êàê è âñå âîêðóã.

Âûñîêèé è î÷åíü áëåäíûé þíîøà ñ êîðîòêèìè, àêêóðàòíî ïðè÷åñàííûìè ñâåòëî-ïëàòèíîâûìè âîëîñàìè ÿâíî ïëîõî ñïàë ýòîé íî÷üþ. Ýòè óæàñíûå ñèíèå êðóãè ïîä ãëàçàìè è öâåò øåâåëþðû ïðåâðàùàë åãî â ïîäîáèå Ëóíû, ëèøü îòðàæàþùåé ñâåò ñèÿòåëüíîãî Ñîëíöà, øåñòâóþùåãî ÷óòü âïåðåäè. Îí áûë íàãëóõî çàäðàåí â ÷åðíîå, ñ âîðîòíèêîì ïîä ãîðëûøêî ãàðìîíèðîâàë âçãëÿä, îáðàùåííûé âîâíóòðü è îáùåå îòñóòñòâóþùåå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà. 

Òðåòüèì áûë õóäîùàâûé ìóæ÷èíà, ðîñòîì íå óñòóïàâøèé ñïóòíèêó, ñ áîëåçíåííûì öâåòîì ëèöà è ðîñêîøíûì íîñîì, ïðåâðàùàâøèì åãî ïðîôèëü â ïðîèçâåäåíèå èñêóññòâà. Ãëàäêèå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû áûëè, ïîæàëóé, ñëåãêà äëèííîâàòû, íî ýòî íå äåëàëî åãî îáëèê ìÿã÷å. Î, íåò. Åñëè áû âû âäðóã â ýòîì çàñîìíåâàëèñü, âàì äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî áû âçãëÿíóòü â ÷åðíûå ïðîâàëû åãî ãëàç. Íàäî ëè ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî âû ìãíîâåííî ïîæàëåëè áû îá îïðîìåò÷èâîì ïîñòóïêå? Ïîðûâèñòûå äâèæåíèÿ è ñòðîãèé ÷åðíûé ïëàù äîïîëíÿëè êàðòèíó. 

Áûëî áû ñëîæíî ïðåäñòàâèòü õîòÿ áû îäíîãî èç òðîèõ, çàáîòÿùåãîñÿ î òàêîé ìåëî÷è, êàê áàãàæ. Âèäèìî, îíè ïîäóìàëè î òîì æå: èõ ñîïðîâîæäàë óãðþìîãî âèäà ìóæ÷èíà, íè÷åì êðîìå ýòîãî íåïðèìå÷àòåëüíûé. Îäèí èç òåõ íåçàìåòíûõ è áåñêîíå÷íî íåîáõîäèìûõ «â õîçÿéñòâå» êàæäîãî àðèñòîêðàòà ëþäåé. 

Ïðèìå÷àòåëüíàÿ òðîèöà â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè íå îòñòàâàâøåãî îò íèõ â îáíèìêó ñ îãðîìíîé òåëåæêîé, çàáèòîé áàãàæîì, ñëóãè íàïðàâëÿëàñü ê  òðåòüåìó òåðìèíàëó. Çàìåòèâ èõ (à ýòî áûëî ñîâñåì íåòðóäíî ñäåëàòü), Ãàððè ïîñïåøíî îòñòóïèë íàçàä. «_Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï. Êàêàÿ íîâîñòü_». 

Îáëàäàòåëü âûäàþùåãîñÿ íîñà â ýòîò ìîìåíò çàâåðòåë ãîëîâîé, âèäèìî, îòûñêèâàÿ íóæíîå òàáëî. À çàòåì îáåðíóëñÿ ê Íàðöèññå, óêàçûâàÿ íà  ñâåòÿùóþñÿ íàäïèñü. Âñå ÷åòâåðî îñòàíîâèëèñü ÷óòü â ñòîðîíå îò îñíîâíîé ìàññû ëþäåé, Ñíåéï ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî õìóðÿñü, îñòàëüíûå ñëóøàëè åãî, Íàðöèññà íåòåðïåëèâî ïîñòóêèâàëà íîñêîì òóôåëüêè è ðåçêî êèâàëà. Ïîõîæå, áûâøèé ïðîôåññîð Õîãâàðòñà íå ïðîñòî æåëàë õîðîøåãî ïóòè. Ýòî áîëüøå íàïîìèíàëî î÷åðåäíîå ïîâòîðåíèå óæå ïîðÿäêîì íàäîåâøèõ èíñòðóêöèé… 

Íàêîíåö, Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë «ëåêöèþ»,  íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Íàðöèññå, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åå â ùåêó, óðîíèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Äðàêî, ñëîâíî îáîäðÿÿ, è äàæå êèâíóë íà ïðîùàíèå ñëóãå. Âçìåòíóëñÿ ïëàù, âûñîêàÿ ôèãóðà ëåäîêîëîì äâèíóëàñü ñêâîçü òîëïó. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ìåëüêíóëè ÷åðíûå, êàê ñìîëü, âîëîñû,   è ïðîôåññîð îêîí÷àòåëüíî èñ÷åç èç âèäó. Ãàððè îòòîëêíóëñÿ îò ñòåíû, ðÿäîì ñ êîòîðîé ïðîñòîÿë âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, è óâåðåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ ê îñòàâøåéñÿ ñòîÿòü òðîèöå.

Íàðöèññà çàìåòèëà åãî ïåðâîé è ñëåãêà âçäðîãíóëà, íåïðîèçâîëüíî îãëÿäûâàÿñü. Äðàêî îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñâîèõ ìûñëåé è… çàìåð, óñòàâèâøèñü íà Ãàððè íåïðîíèöàåìûìè ñåðûìè ãëàçàìè, â ñàìîé ãëóáèíå êîòîðûõ ïëåñêàëîñü ñòðàííîå áåñïîêîéñòâî.

Ãàððè øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ è íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü áåçâîëüíóþ ðóêó  Íàðöèññû:  
- Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé,  – Äðàêî îí åäâà êèâíóë è ïîëó÷èë â îòâåò òàêîé æå íàìåê íà ïðèâåòñòâèå. È ëèøü çàòåì Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê òðåòüåìó ÷åëîâåêó:

- Ðàä âèäåòü Âàñ â äîáðîì çäðàâèè, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. 

*** 

Òåìíîâîëîñûé ñëóãà íå øåëîõíóëñÿ. Îí ñëîâíî íå óñëûøàë ýòîé, îáðàùåííîé èìåííî ê íåìó, ôðàçû. Çàòî âçäðîãíóëà Íàðöèññà, ñ òðóäîì óäåðæàâ ñåáÿ îò âîçãëàñà. Åå ðîò îêðóãëèëñÿ â áóêâó «î», íî îíà îòâåðíóëàñü â ñòîðîíó, âûãàäûâàÿ âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòü ñïîêîéñòâèå. À âîò Äðàêî, ïîõîæå, áûë óæå âíóòðåííå ãîòîâ ê ýòîé ðåïëèêå. 

Îí íå äðîãíóë è äàæå óëûáíóëñÿ, íàêëîíÿÿ ãîëîâó:

- Ñ êàêèõ ïîð òû ñî ìíîé òàê îôèöèàëåí, _ìèñòåð_ Ïîòòåð? – Äðàêî åùå ïûòàëñÿ ïðåäîòâðàòèòü íåèçáåæíîå. Íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî âåðèë – ïîëó÷èòñÿ, à ïîòîìó, ÷òî ïðîñòî íå ìîã ñäàòüñÿ áåç áîÿ. Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó îäíîâðåìåííî ñ Íàðöèññîé, äëÿ êîòîðîé ýòà ðåïëèêà Äðàêî îêàçàëàñü ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Åå ïîäâèæíîå ëèöî âûðàæàëî òåïåðü íåïîíèìàíèå. 

- ß íå ê òåáå îáðàùàëñÿ, Äðàêî. – êàê ìîæíî ìÿã÷å îòâåòèë Ãàððè, ñêîëüçíóâ âçãëÿäîì ïî ñòðîãèì ÷åðòàì çíàêîìîãî ëèöà, çàäåðæàâøèñü íà ñâåòëûõ ãëàçàõ, â êîòîðûõ ñâåòèëîñü íàïðÿæåíèå è … ðåøèìîñòü. – Äðàêî! – ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå ñêàçàë Ãàððè, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî òîò ñîáèðàåòñÿ äåëàòü, è ïîçâîëèë ïàëî÷êå íà íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ âûñêîëüçíóòü èç ðóêàâà. – Íå äåëàé ãëóïîñòåé. È Âû, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, òîæå. – Íàðöèññà äåðíóëàñü, åå ðóêà çàìåðëà íà ñóìî÷êå.  – Ìû ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèì. – Ñêàçàë Ãàððè, è òåìíîâîëîñûé ìóæ÷èíà îòîðâàëñÿ íà ìãíîâåíèå îò ÷åìîäàíîâ â òåëåæêå, êîòîðûå îí ïðåóâåëè÷åííî òùàòåëüíî îñìàòðèâàë. Åãî öåïêèé è íåîæèäàííî ïðîíèöàòåëüíûé âçãëÿä ñêîëüçíóë ïî òîëïå âîêðóã, íåíàäîëãî âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ ñåðî-ñòàëüíûìè ãëàçàìè Äðàêî, òîò åëå çàìåòíî êèâíóë. 

Áåçìîëâíûé äèàëîã. Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå. «_Êòî çíàåò, ñêîëüêî àâðîðîâ ïðèòàèëîñü âîêðóã. Áóäü îñòîðîæåí, ìîé ìàëü÷èê». _Ðóêà Äðàêî ëåãëà íà èçÿùíîå çàïÿñòüå æåíùèíû, Íàðöèññà âñêèíóëà ãëàçà è ñëîâíî îáìÿêëà, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü. 

Ýòà ïàíòîìèìà äëèëàñü åäâà áîëüøå ïàðû ñåêóíä, íî óñïåëà áóêâàëüíî çà÷àðîâàòü Ãàððè. Òàêîå ïîíèìàíèå, íå òðåáóþùåå ñëîâ. Òàêàÿ… áëèçîñòü. 

Îí âçäîõíóë è ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë: 

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïîçâîëüòå âûðàçèòü ñâîå âîñõèùåíèå. Âû – è ñìèðèëèñü ñî ñòîëü óíèçèòåëüíîé ðîëüþ íîñèëüùèêà. – â ãîëîñå Ãàððè, ïîæàëóé, áûëî ìíîãîâàòî ñàðêàçìà. Ïîíÿâ ýòî, îí ïîñïåøèë ñäåëàòü ñâîé òîí áîëåå íåéòðàëüíûì. – Íî êàêèì áû çàìå÷àòåëüíûì àêòåðîì Âû íå áûëè, ñëèøêîì ãîðäàÿ îñàíêà, ñëèøêîì ïðÿìàÿ ñïèíà, ñëèøêîì ëåãêàÿ ïîõîäêà. - Ãàððè äâèíóëñÿ,  îáõîäÿ ôàëüøèâîãî «ñëóãó» ïî êðóãó, èçó÷àÿ åå ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, êàê ñêóëüïòóðó â ìóçåå. Ëþöèóñ íå øåëîõíóëñÿ. – È ýòî äâèæåíèå… - ìåäëåííî ãîâîðèë Ãàððè. – Âû âñêèäûâàåòå ãîëîâó, ñëîâíî îòêèäûâàÿ íàçàä ñëèøêîì äëèííûå âîëîñû. À âåäü ó _ýòîãî_ òåëà êîðîòêàÿ ñòðèæêà. È Âàø âçãëÿä. Îñòðûé, óìíûé. – Ãàððè ãîâîðèë çàäóì÷èâî, ñëîâíî íå îòäàâàÿ ñåáå îò÷åòà â òîì, ÷òî äåëàåò ýòî âñëóõ. Îí îòêðîâåííî ëþáîâàëñÿ ýòèì ìóæ÷èíîé. È îòäàâàë åìó äîëæíîå.

Ëþöèóñ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë Ãàððè ïðÿìî â ãëàçà: 

- Áëàãîäàðþ. Ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî, êàê êîìïëèìåíò. – èòàê, ìàñêè ñáðîøåíû. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, âîñõèùåííûé òåì, êàê ëåãêî ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ïðèçíàë ñâîå ïîðàæåíèå. Êàê ìóæåñòâåííî ïðèíÿë êðàõ òàêîãî ñëîæíîãî, òàêîãî õèòðîãî ïëàíà, êðàõ çà ïÿòü ìèíóò äî ïîáåäû. Ãàððè áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà òàáëî, âðåìÿ åùå áûëî. 

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ – íàïðîòèâ ýòèõ òðîèõ, ñòîÿùèõ âðîäå áû è ïîîäàëü äðóã îò äðóãà, íî ïðè ýòîì áûâøèõ åäèíûì öåëûì. Ñåìüåé, ñïëîòèâøåéñÿ ïðîòèâ âðàãà. Âðàãà, êîòîðûì áûë îí, Ãàððè. 

- Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü êîíñòàòàöèÿ ôàêòà. – Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è îáåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî, - ïëîõî âûãëÿäèøü. Âñþ íî÷ü, ïîäè, êîëäîâàëè? – Äðàêî âçãëÿíóë íà îòöà, ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü. Îíè – âñå òðîå – íå ñâîäèëè ãëàç ñ Ãàððè. Âûæèäàÿ, êîãäà æå êîøêà íàñûòèòñÿ ñâîåé èãðîé. È ïîçîâåò âñþ ñòàþ – íàñëàäèòüñÿ ïîáåäîé. 

- Ìèñòåð Ñíåéï ìåíÿ óäèâèë. – ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè.

- Îí íè÷åãî íå çíàë. – õîëîäíî óâåäîìèë åãî Ëþöèóñ. – Ìû âñå ýòî ïîäòâåðäèì, à äîïðàøèâàòü ïîä Âåðèòàñåðóìîì âàì åãî íå ïîçâîëÿò, - îí óñìåõíóëñÿ. 

- _Ìíå  ïîçâîëÿò âñå, - ñ ïðåóâåëè÷åííîé óâåðåííîñòüþ îáúÿâèë Ãàððè, òîëüêî ÷òîáû ñòåðåòü ýòî âûðàæåíèå òðèóìôà ñ íåçíàêîìîãî ëèöà. – Êñòàòè, ÿ íàäåþñü, íàñòîÿùèé âëàäåëåö ýòîãî òåëà æèâ? – îí êèâêîì óêàçàë íà Ëþöèóñà._

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ, óáèéñòâî âàì íà ìåíÿ íå ïîâåñèòü, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ òîò, åãî ëèöî òåïåðü áûëî íåïðîíèöàåìî. Íåóæåëè, âñåðüåç áåñïîêîèòñÿ èç-çà Ñíåéïà?  

- Ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî. – ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè. – ß ïðàâèëüíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî çåëüå äëÿ óñèëåíèÿ ñïîñîáíîñòåé ê áåñïàëî÷êîâîé ìàãèè Âû ïîëó÷àëè â ïèñüìàõ Äðàêî? – ìîë÷àíèå áûëî îòâåòîì, Ãàððè òîðæåñòâóþùå óëûáíóëñÿ. – Òàê ÿ è äóìàë. Îíè áûëè _ïðîïèòàíû èì, äà, Äðàêî? Ôëàìåëü ñêàçàë òîãäà ÷òî-òî âðîäå «Åë îí èõ, ÷òî ëè?». À â÷åðà ÿ ïîíÿë, êàê îí áûë ïðàâ. – âçãëÿä Äðàêî ñíîâà ìåòíóëñÿ ê îòöó, òîò ñòîÿë, íå äâèãàÿñü. Ïîòîì Ëþöèóñ øåâåëüíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè:_

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð,  ýòî ÷òî-òî ëè÷íîå? Âû îäåðæèìû ìûñëüþ ìåíÿ… íàñ óíè÷òîæèòü èëè ýòî ïðîñòî ðàáîòà? 

- Ñîáèðàåòåñü ïðåäëîæèòü âçÿòêó? – ïðèÿòíî óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè. 

- Ïðåäïîëîæèì. Íàðöèññà è Äðàêî íå ñäåëàëè íè÷åãî. Îíè âñåãî ëèøü ïîìîãàëè ìíå.  – Äðàêî äåðíóëñÿ, îòêðûâàÿ ðîò, íî îäíîãî ÿðîñòíîãî âçãëÿäà îòöà îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàòêíóòü åãî. Íàðöèññà ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî èçó÷àëà ïîë ïîä íîãàìè.

- Ïîìîãàëè óñòðîèòü ïîáåã èç Àçêàáàíà! – «_Õîòÿ Äðàêî, êîíå÷íî, íå ñîëãàë. Îí è ïðàâäà íå çàòåâàë ïåðåâîðîòîâ». _

- Ìåíÿ ñêîðìÿò äåìåíòîðàì. Âàì ýòîãî íå õâàòèò? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë Ëþöèóñ. Íåíîðìàëüíî ìÿãêî. – Îòïóñòèòå Íàðöèññó. – Ëþöèóñ øàãíóë ÷óòü â ñòîðîíó, çàñòàâëÿÿ Ãàððè íåâîëüíî ïîâåðíóòüñÿ çà íèì. – Óáèâ æåíùèíó, Âû íè÷åì íå ïîìîæåòå ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè èëè êàê òàì Âû ýòî òåïåðü íàçûâàåòå? – åùå îäíî ñêîëüçÿùåå äâèæåíèå, Ãàððè, ñëåäóÿ çà íèì âçãëÿäîì, ïîâîðà÷èâàëñÿ ñïèíîé ê îñòàëüíûì äâóì. – È Äðàêî… äà, âû íå ëàäèëè â øêîëå, íî èç-çà ýòîãî íå ëèøàþò æèçíè, âåäü òàê? – Ãàððè çàìåð, îøàðàøåííûé ìûñëüþ. «_Îí íè÷åãî íå çíàåò î òîì, ÷òî ìû ñ Äðàêî…èëè – èãðà?»._

Øóì çà åãî ñïèíîé íå äàë åìó âîçìîæíîñòè äîäóìàòü, îí êðóòàíóëñÿ è ñäåëàë ýòî êàê ðàç âîâðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü Íàðöèññó, ïî÷òè âûíóâøóþ ïàëî÷êó èç ñóìî÷êè. È Äðàêî, íå ïîçâîëÿþùåãî åé ýòî ñäåëàòü. 

Ïàëî÷êà Ãàððè ñêîëüçíóëà èç ðóêàâà âíèç, ïàëüöû óâåðåííî îáõâàòèëè åå, è ñëåäóþùèå òðè çàêëèíàíèÿ ñëèëèñü â îäíî, íàñòîëüêî áûñòðî îíè áûëè ïðîèçíåñåíû. Òðè ôèãóðêè çàìåðëè âîêðóã íåãî, çàìîðîæåííûå â ïðè÷óäëèâûõ ïîçàõ, ìÿãêèì ïîêðûâàëîì óïàëî çàêëèíàíèå íåïðèìåòíîñòè, äåëàÿ âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñ íèìè äî çåâîòû ñêó÷íûì è àáñîëþòíî íåèíòåðåñíûì äëÿ îêðóæàþùèõ. Âçãëÿäû ñêîëüçèëè ïî íèì, íå çàäåðæèâàÿñü íè íà ñåêóíäó, è íå âàæíî, ÷òî îíè íà ñàìîì äåëå äåëàëè. Åùå íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, è ïàëî÷êà Íàðöèññû â åãî ðóêàõ. 

Ãàððè ñíÿë çàêëèíàíèå îáåçäâèæèâàíèÿ, è Íàðöèññà íåìåäëåííî çàëåïèëà ïîùå÷èíó ñîáñòâåííîìó ñûíó: 

- Òû ñ óìà ñîøåë, Äðàêî?!

- ß ïîñòóïèë ïðàâèëüíî, - õìóðî îòâåòèë Äðàêî. – Òû âñåðüåç ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî îí ïðèøåë îäèí? 

- Çàòî èñ÷åçëè áû ñ ìóçûêîé. – ëåíèâî ïðîòÿíóë Ëþöèóñ, ïîäõîäÿ ê íèì. – Íó, òåïåðü-òî ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð íàòåøèòñÿ, - åõèäíî áðîñèë îí, îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà Ãàððè. – Ãëóïî, Äðàêî. – òåïåðü Ìàëôîé- ñòàðøèé óæå íå èãðàë â ñìèðåíèå. Ãîâîðèòü ÷òî-òî î íåâèíîâíîñòè Íàðöèññû ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà åäâà íå èñïåïåëèëà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà… Íåò. Ñâîþ ñóäüáó îíè âñòðåòÿò âñå âìåñòå. 

- Âîâñå íå ãëóïî. – ìåäëåííî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Ñïàñèáî, êàæåòñÿ, òû ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü, - îí óñìåõíóëñÿ, èçó÷àÿ îêàìåíåâøåå ëèöî Äðàêî. – Äà, âîò åùå. Òâîè ðîäèòåëè, êàæåòñÿ, íå â êóðñå… Íåæíàÿ äðóæáà ñî ìíîé, ÷òî, íå áûëà ÷àñòüþ ïëàíà? – Äðàêî ìåòíóë â íåãî èñïåïåëÿþùèé âçãëÿä, ÿðîñòíûé âçãëÿä Íàðöèññû, êîòîðûì îíà ñâåðëèëà Ãàððè, êàê-òî ïîòóõ, à Ëþöèóñ… âçäðîãíóë.

- ×òî? – îí ñïðîñèë î÷åíü òèõî. È îò ýòîãî øåïîòà ìîðîç ïðîáåãàë ïî êîæå. 

- Î! Òû íå ðàññêàçàë ïàïå? – ÿçâèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ñîâåðøåííî óæå íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàÿ. Îí ïðèøåë ñþäà, áóäó÷è óâåðåííûì, ÷òî Äðàêî… ÷òî Äðàêî èñïîëüçîâàë åãî. Ïîëó÷èâ ðàçîì çàùèòó, äîñòóï ê èíôîðìàöèè è îïðåäåëåííóþ ïîìîùü -  âñå äëÿ îðãàíèçàöèè ïîáåãà Ëþöèóñà. À òåïåðü… 

À òåïåðü Ëþöèóñ, êàçàëîñü, ñîáñòâåííûìè ðóêàìè áûë ãîòîâ çàäóøèòü ñûíà.

_«Ðîñêîøíî. Îíè ÷òî, ïðî ìåíÿ çàáûëè?!»_

Äà, òóò âïîðó áûëî îáèäåòüñÿ. Äðàêî è Ëþöèóñ ñâåðëèëè äðóã äðóãà âçãëÿäàìè, àòìîñôåðà íàêàëèëàñü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî â íåé òîëüêî ÷òî ìîëíèè íå ïðîñêàêèâàëè. Íàðöèññà ñëîâíî ñúåæèëàñü, íèêàê íå âìåøèâàÿñü â ýòî áåçìîëâíîå ñðàæåíèå. 

- Òû ìåíÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàë, - ïðîöåäèë Ëþöèóñ íàêîíåö, îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü.

- Íåò, Ïîòòåð,  - îáðàùàÿñü ê íåìó, Äðàêî íå ñâîäèë âçãëÿäà ñ îòöà. – Òû íå áûë ÷àñòüþ ïëàíà. Íî òû ñòàë ñëó÷àéíîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ ñïàñëà åãî. - _« «Åãî». Ïëàí? Èëè Ëþöèóñà?» - Óìðè ÿ òîãäà, ïîñëå íàïàäåíèÿ íà Ãëîðèþ, èëè íå ñóìåé çàáðàòü… ñâîåãî îòöà â÷åðà – íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü áû. _

- Ñëó÷àéíîñòüþ? Íó, è íà òîì ñïàñèáî, - ôûðêíóë Ãàððè.  Îáëåã÷åíèå çàõëåñòíóëî åãî. Äðàêî ñïàë ñ íèì íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî åìó… ïðèêàçàëè. Èäèîòñêàÿ, äóðàöêàÿ ìûñëü. Îíà äåëàëà åãî ñîâåðøåííî… ñ÷àñòëèâûì? 

Âñå ðàâíî, ÷òî òîëêíóëî Äðàêî… ê íåìó. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òî ýòî áûëî õîòÿ áû **åãî ñîáñòâåííîå ðåøåíèå. Ãàððè íå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü ñâîåé ðåàêöèè, åñëè áû è ïðàâäà îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî … ÷òî âñå – ýòî ëèøü ïðèêàç. ×òî íåæíîñòü, ïëàâèâøàÿ ñåðûé ñâèíåö ãëàç Äðàêî – îáìàí. ×òî äâèæåíèÿ ãóá è ðóê, îïðîêèäûâàâøèå åãî â áåçäîííûé îìóò íàñëàæäåíèÿ áûëè õîðîøî ïðîäóìàííîé èãðîé. ×òî âñå, ÷òî áûëî ó íèõ… ëîæü. **

Ãàððè áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà òàáëî. Âðåìÿ óõîäèëî. 

- Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Âû íå ñîáèðàëèñü áîëüøå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Ëîíäîí? 

- Ïðàâèëüíî. – Ëþöèóñ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ íå ïåðåñòàâàë èçó÷àòü òîëïó, òî ëè âûèñêèâàÿ ñïðÿòàííûõ àâðîðîâ, òî ëè ïðèêèäûâàÿ ïóòè äëÿ ñïàñåíèÿ. 

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ñîâåòóþ ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ. Êàæåòñÿ, ïîñàäêà íà âàø ðåéñ çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ.

- Ó íàñ ïåðâûé êëàññ, ýòî îòäåëüíî… - àâòîìàòè÷åñêè íà÷àëà Íàðöèññà. È çàòêíóëàñü, óñòàâèâøèñü íà Ãàððè íå ìåíåå îçàäà÷åííî, ÷åì åå ìóæ è ñûí. 

- Íàäåþñü, íå íàäî îáúÿñíÿòü, ÷òî åñëè Âû âåðíåòåñü… - Ãàððè ñäåëàë ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíóþ ïàóçó. Ëþöèóñ ñîîáðàæàë î÷åíü áûñòðî. Åùå íå ðåøàÿñü, ïðàâäà, ïîâåðèòü, îí îòâåòèë:

-  Ðàçóìååòñÿ. – Ãàððè êèâíóë è óëûáíóëñÿ. À çàòåì îáåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî: 

- Åñëè òû ïîêèíåøü Ëîíäîí, ÿ ïåðåâåðíó íåáî è çåìëþ, íî âåðíó âñåõ òðîèõ. È óæå íå áóäó äåëàòü ãëóïîñòåé âðîäå òîé, ÷òî ñîâåðøàþ ñåé÷àñ. Òû ìåíÿ ïîíÿë? Òû – îñòàåøüñÿ. 

- Ïîíÿë. – ãîëîñ Äðàêî áûë õîëîäåí, ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü, íî âåíêà íà âèñêå áåøåíî áèëàñü, âûäàâàÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íîå íàïðÿæåíèå… Ãàððè óæàñíî çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû åãî îäåæäà íå çàêðûâàëà òàê ìíîãî. Çàõîòåëîñü êîñíóòüñÿ ãóáàìè íåæíîé øåè – òàì, ãäå äðóãàÿ ãîëóáàÿ æèëêà ìÿãêî ñâåòèëàñü ïîä ñëèâî÷íîé êîæåé… Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë.  

- Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ñåãîäíÿ ÿ çàéäó. Ïðîâåðèòü. – ñëîâà çâó÷àëè ïîìèìî åãî âîëè. Ãàððè ãîòîâ áûë çàêðè÷àòü îò ÿðîñòè íà ñîáñòâåííóþ ñëàáîñòü. È çëîñòü çàñòàâèëà äîáàâèòü. – È òîëüêî ïîïðîáóé íå îêàçàòüñÿ äîìà. – Îí ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Íàðöèññå è Ëþöèóñó, â áåñïîìîùíîé ÿðîñòè íàáëþäàâøèì çà ÿðêîé ñöåíêîé.

- Ïîâåðüòå, âàø ñûí â õîðîøèõ… ðóêàõ. – Îí íàñìåøëèâî ïîêëîíèëñÿ. – Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî ïóòè. - È äâèíóëñÿ ïðî÷ü, ñíèìàÿ çàêëèíàíèå íåçàìåòíîñòè. Îáåðíóëñÿ:

- Âîò åùå ÷òî: ÿ è ïðàâäà ïðèøåë ñþäà îäèí.

È óøåë.  


	13. Ãëàâà 13

Ãàððè øåë ñêâîçü áóðëÿùóþ òîëïó, íå ñëèøêîì îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî âîêðóã. Íà õîäó îí çàêàòûâàë ðóêàâ, îáíàæàÿ ðèñóíîê íåïîñòèæèìîé ïòèöû, âïå÷àòàííûé â êîæó. Îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëà çäåñü, íà ñâîåì ïðèâû÷íîì ìåñòå. Ãàððè îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïåðåñòàë ÷òî-ëèáî ïîíèìàòü.

Íàïðàâëÿÿñü ñþäà, îí ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî áûë ãîòîâ êî âñòðå÷å ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî âñå ñ÷èòàëè ìåðòâûì. Áîëåå òîãî, ãäå-òî âíóòðè óæå çðåëà ìûñëü, êðèñòàëëèçîâàëîñü ðåøåíèå – îòïóñòèòü. Ïîçâîëèòü óéòè. 

Ãàððè ñîáèðàëñÿ íàðóøèòü âñå çàêîíû, íà ñòðàæå êîòîðûõ îí ñòîÿë äîëãèõ ïÿòü ëåò. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîçâîëèòü îïàñíîìó ïðåñòóïíèêó, Óïèâàþùåìóñÿ, îäíîìó èç áëèæàéøèõ ïðèáëèæåííûõ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà ñáåæàòü, îáâåñòè âñåõ âîêðóã ïàëüöà. Íàïðÿæåíèå, òàê äîëãî çðåâøåå âíóòðè íåãî, íåäîâîëüñòâî ïðîèñõîäÿùèì ïî âîëå îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà, îòâðàùåíèå ê ëèöåìåðèþ, ïðîïèòàâøåìó âñå âîêðóã – âñå ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ïîëó÷èòü ñâîå âûðàæåíèå. Âñå ýòî äîëæíî áûëî âûëèòüñÿ â ïðîòåñò. 

Îòïóñòèâ Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, Ãàððè áðîñèë ïåð÷àòêó Îðäåíó è âñåìó, ÷òî çà íèì ñòîÿëî. Ïóòè íàçàä íå áûëî. 

È Ãàððè áûë ãîòîâ çàïëàòèòü èçâåñòíóþ åìó öåíó. 

Ðîñêîøü áðîñèòü âûçîâ çàêîíàì, ïðàâÿùèì åãî ìèðîì ñåé÷àñ, äîëæíà áûëà ñòîèòü åìó æèçíè.

Ãàððè ëàäîíüþ íàêðûë ìåòêó íà ïðåäïëå÷üå è óëûáíóëñÿ, çàïðîêèíóâ ëèöî. Ôåíèêñ ÷èòàë â åãî ñåðäöå. Ôåíèêñ áûë íà åãî ñòîðîíå. 

_«Ïîêà òû ïîñòóïàåøü òàê, êàê âåëèò òåáå… ñîâåñòü – Ôåíèêñ áóäåò äîâîëåí òîáîé». Êàæåòñÿ, ýòè ñëîâà ïðîèçíåñ ìàñòåð, âûæèãàÿ êîíòóð çàãàäî÷íîé ïòèöû îãíåì ïî êîæå. Îãíåì  - ñèìâîëîì âå÷íî æèâóùåãî ñîçäàíèÿ, ñèìâîëîì îáíîâëåíèÿ è ÷èñòîòû ïîìûñëîâ. Îãîíü î÷èùàåò. _

Íàâåðíîå, ó êàæäîãî ÷åëîâåêà åñòü òàêàÿ ïòèöà Ôåíèêñ, âûææåííàÿ â ñàìîì ñåðäöå. Îíà ñòðîãî ñëåäèò çà íàìè, è ñòîèò ëèøü ðàç èçìåíèòü ñåáå – êàðàþùåå ïëàìÿ ïðîñíóâøåéñÿ ñîâåñòè îïàëèò òåáÿ. Î÷èùàÿ èëè – óíè÷òîæàÿ. 

Ãàððè øàãàë ïî óëèöå, ëåãêî êàñàÿñü ïîäîøâàìè òðîòóàðà. Êðèñòàëüíîå ñïîêîéñòâèå è êàêàÿ-òî íåâîîáðàçèìàÿ ÿñíîñòü íàïîëíÿëà åãî ñîçíàíèå, çàñòàâëÿÿ ïî÷òè ïàðèòü íàä çåìëåé. Õîòåëîñü ñìåÿòüñÿ è ïëàêàòü îäíîâðåìåííî. Ýòî áûë ÷óäåñíûé äåíü, äåíü, êîãäà æèçíü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà ñäåëàëà î÷åðåäíîé íåïîñòèæèìûé ïîâîðîò.

Ãàððè ïðîøàòàëñÿ ïî Ëîíäîíñêèì óëèöàì äî ïîçäíåãî âå÷åðà, îí ïðîñòî áåñöåëüíî áðîäèë, èçðåäêà çàãëÿäûâàÿ â óþòíûå ìàëåíüêèå êàôå. Ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò ïîñòåïåííî ñìåíèëè îãíè  íî÷íîãî ãîðîäà, íåóëîâèìî èçìåíèëàñü è ñàìà àòìîñôåðà, Ëîíäîí ñ íàñòóïëåíèåì ñóìåðåê ñòàíîâèëñÿ íåìíîãî äðóãèì. Ïîðîþ Ãàððè êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ýòî äâà ðàçíûõ ãîðîäà, íåïîñòèæèìûì îáðàçîì óìåñòèâøèõñÿ îäíîâðåìåííî íà áåðåãó Òåìçû. 

Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñ äëèííûìè ñâåòëûìè âîëîñàìè çàäåë åãî ïëå÷îì, ñïåøà ïî ñâîèì äåëàì. Çàäóì÷èâî ïðîâîäèâ âçãëÿäîì ÿðêóþ âñïûøêó âçìåòíóâøèõñÿ îò ðåçêîãî äâèæåíèÿ ïðÿäåé, Ãàððè âñïîìíèë î ñâîåì îáåùàíèè íàâåñòèòü ñåãîäíÿ Äðàêî è çàäóìàëñÿ, ñòîèò ëè åãî ñäåðæàòü. 

Ïðèíÿòîå ñåãîäíÿ òâåðäîå ðåøåíèå óéòè èç Êàíöåëÿðèè áûëî ñëîæíûì íå òîëüêî ñ ìîðàëüíîé ñòîðîíû. Ãàððè ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî åãî èëè Êðèñà ïðîñòî òàê îòïóñòÿò – ó÷èòûâàÿ, êàê ìíîãî îíè çíàëè âåùåé… íå èçâåñòíûõ áîëüøèíñòâó ïðîñòûõ ñìåðòíûõ. Ó÷èòûâàÿ èõ êâàëèôèêàöèþ, à â ñëó÷àå Ãàððè – è ïîïóëÿðíîñòü òîæå. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèå áûëî ñàìûì ïðîñòûì. Òåïåðü åùå ïðåäñòîÿëî åãî âûïîëíèòü, ïðåîäîëåâ íåøóòî÷íîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå. Ââÿçàâøèñü â åãî ñîáñòâåííóþ âîéíó, êîòîðàÿ îáåùàëà áûòü íå ëåã÷å óæå îäíàæäû ïðîéäåííîé.

È Äðàêî íå áûëî ìåñòà â ýòîé âîéíå. 

Îí ìîã áû ñòàòü ëèøü ïåøêîé â íåé, óäîáíûì ðû÷àãîì äëÿ äàâëåíèÿ íà ñàìîãî Ãàððè. Ñåé÷àñ, õîëîäíî è òðåçâî îöåíèâàÿ ñâîè ÷óâñòâà, Ãàððè áûë âûíóæäåí ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñåáÿ: ýòîò ÷åëîâåê óæîì ñêîëüçíóë â åãî æèçíü, ïîäêðàëñÿ íà ìÿãêèõ ëàïêàõ ê ñàìîìó ñåðäöó Ãàððè è, ïîõîæå, óñïåë óþòíî â íåì  óñòðîèòüñÿ. Òåïëî â ãðóäè, ðàçëèâàâøååñÿ ëèøü ïðè ìûñëè îá ýòîì ñâåòëîâîëîñîì êîøìàðå, ÿðîñòü, òåìíûì îáëàêîì çàñëîíÿþùàÿ ðàññóäîê, êîãäà åìó ÷òî-òî óãðîæàëî, íåïðèâû÷íàÿ ìÿãêîñòü è ïîêëàäèñòîñòü âî âñåì, ÷òî áûëî ñ íèì ñâÿçàíî… Ãàððè íå áûë ãëóï. Ýòî íå ìîãëî áûòü íè÷åì, êðîìå ëþ… ïðèÿçíè. 

Ãàððè òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, Äðàêî óæå äîñòàòî÷íî ïåðåíåñ çà ñâîé, íå òàêîé óæ äîëãèé, âåê. Íîâûå íåïðèÿòíîñòè åìó íè ê ÷åìó, à ïðèâÿçàííîñòü Ãàððè ê íåìó îáÿçàòåëüíî áû èõ ïðèíåñëà, âåäü Äðàêî óæå íå ïåðâûé ðàç èñïîëüçîâàëè äëÿ ìàíèïóëÿöèè èì, Ãàððè. Ýòîãî íåëüçÿ áûëî áîëüøå äîïóñêàòü. Äðàêî äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ â ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ è îñòàâàòüñÿ òàì, òîãäà åñòü øàíñ, ÷òî åãî íå òðîíóò. 

Íàõìóðèâøèñü, Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ íàéòè ñïîñîá óáðàòü Äðàêî åùå äàëüøå îò ñåáÿ, íî íå íàõîäèë. Åñëè Ãàððè ïåðåäàñò ïðàâî ëè÷íîãî êîíòðîëÿ íàä ñâåòëîâîëîñûì þíîøåé êîìó-òî åùå, òî êàê îí ìîæåò áûòü ñïîêîåí çà åãî ñóäüáó? Ðàçâå ÷òî… Ðàçâå ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîìó îí âñåöåëî äîâåðÿåò. 

Ñòàðàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà íåïðèÿòíîå íîþùåå ÷óâñòâî â ãðóäè, Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî ïðèíÿë ýòó ìûñëü. Åñëè îí õî÷åò óáåðå÷ü þíîãî Ìàëôîÿ, èì ñëåäóåò îòäàëèòüñÿ. Ìàêñèìàëüíî îòäàëèòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà. Âïðî÷åì… Âïðî÷åì, Äðàêî ýòî òîëüêî îáðàäóåò. Ïîäíÿâ âîðîòíèê, Ãàððè çÿáêî ïîåæèëñÿ è áûñòðî îãëÿäåëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Îí áûë â ìàããëîâñêîé ÷àñòè Ëîíäîíà, è îñòîðîæíîñòü áûëà íåîáõîäèìà. Óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî âñå çàíÿòû ñâîèìè äåëàìè, Ãàððè þðêíóë â óçêèé ïðîõîä è ñ ëåãêèì õëîïêîì àïïàðèðîâàë. 

***

Â ëîíäîíñêîé êâàðòèðå Ìàëôîÿ Ãàððè óæå îäèí ðàç áûë – â òîò äåíü, êîãäà ðàçûñêèâàë åãî, ÷òîáû îòêðûòü ãëàçà íà ïîâåäåíèå Ãëîðèè. Ïîýòîìó ñåãîäíÿ îí óâåðåííî àïïàðèðîâàë ê äîâîëüíî ïðèìå÷àòåëüíîìó ñòàðèííîìó çäàíèþ, äâà ýòàæà êîòîðîãî çàíèìàëè àïàðòàìåíòû Äðàêî. 

Ëåãêî ïðîçâó÷àëè øàãè ïî ñòóïåíÿì, äåëèêàòíî ïðîïåë çâîíîê, è ìàññèâíàÿ äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü ïî÷òè ñðàçó,  ãîñòåïðèèìíî ïðèãëàøàÿ âîâíóòðü. Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî øàãíóë âíóòðü è íåìåäëåííî  çàêàøëÿëñÿ: õîëë ïðîñòî óòîïàë â êëóáàõ åäêîãî äûìà. Âñòðåâîæèâøèñü åùå è îò îòñóòñòâèÿ êàêèõ-ëèáî ïðèçíàêîâ æèçíè âîêðóã (èíòåðåñíî, ãäå òîò, êòî îòêðûë åìó äâåðü?!), Ãàððè ïîñïåøèë ê èñòî÷íèêó «äèâíîãî» çàïàõà è  âñåõ ïðî÷èõ êàòàêëèçìîâ. Òîëêíóâ êàêóþ-òî äâåðü, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðèøåë ïî àäðåñó. Çäåñü äûì óæå ïðîñòî ñòîÿë ñòîëáîì, à â åãî ñåðîì ìàðåâå ìåòàëàñü ãèáêàÿ ôèãóðêà.

Ïàðà âçìàõîâ ïàëî÷êîé è óäàâøååñÿ èç-çà êàøëÿ ëèøü ñ òðåòüåé ïîïûòêè çàêëèíàíèå î÷èñòèëè âîçäóõ, è Ãàððè ñíîâà çàøåëñÿ â ïðèñòóïå êàøëÿ, îò êîòîðîãî íà ãëàçàõ âûñòóïàëè ñëåçû, à ãðóäü ñëîâíî ðàçäèðàëî èçíóòðè. Ñëåãêà ïðèäÿ â ñåáÿ, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íàõîäèòñÿ íà êóõíå. Ïðè÷åì, íå îäèí: ñ âûïó÷åííûìè è ïîêðàñíåâøèìè îò äûìà ãëàçàìè, ïî÷òè ñîãíóâøèñü ïîïîëàì, âîçëå ïëèòû íàðèñîâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé. 

- Êõå… êõå-êõå… Êàêîãî äåìåíòîðà òóò ïðîèñõîäèò? – âûäàâèë Ãàððè. Ìàëôîé èçäàë ñòðàííûé áóëüêàþùèé çâóê è áûñòðåå âåòðà ðâàíóë èç êîìíàòû. Âèäèìî â âàííóþ. Ãàððè åãî ïîíèìàë: îí ïðîáûë òóò íå áîëüøå ìèíóòû, à åãî óæå ìóòèëî. 

Ðåøèâ íå áåñïîêîèòü ÷åëîâåêà â òàêîé îòâåòñòâåííûé ìîìåíò, Ïîòòåð âûïîëç â õîëë, î÷èñòèë âîçäóõ è çäåñü, ïðèäàâ åìó ïüÿíÿùèé âêóñ ãðîçîâîãî óòðà, è íàïðàâèëñÿ â òî, ÷òî ïîñ÷èòàë ãîñòèíîé. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, òóò áûëî ìíîãî ìÿãêèõ êðåñåë, óäîáíûõ äèâàíîâ, ïàðà ñòîëèêîâ è äàæå áàð. Àêêóðàòíî ïîâåñèâ ïàëüòî íà èçÿùíóþ ñêóëüïòóðó èç äåðåâà, èçîáðàæàâøóþ îáíàæåííóþ äåâóøêó, è ïîëþáîâàâøèñü «îäåòîé» òåïåðü êðàñîòêîé, Ãàððè ñ ïðîòÿæíûì ñòîíîì ðóõíóë íà äèâàí. Âñå-òàêè, íàõîäèëñÿ îí ñåãîäíÿ âäîâîëü. 

Îí êàê ðàç ðàçìûøëÿë, íå áóäåò ëè ñâèíñòâîì çàäðàòü íîãè íà ïîäëîêîòíèê, êîãäà â êîìíàòó âïîëç Äðàêî. Ãëàçà âñå åùå êðàñíûå,  íî â íèõ ïëÿøóò áåñåíÿòà, à ãóáû ñëîâíî ïðèãîòîâèëèñü óëûáíóòüñÿ. Õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå? Âîò ýòî íîâîñòü. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ðàññìåøèòü Ìàëôîÿ î÷åíü ïðîñòî – äîñòàòî÷íî ïîäïàëèòü äîì. 

Âïðî÷åì, è ñàì Ãàððè áîëüøå íå ÷óâñòâîâàë òîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ è ñêîâàííîñòè, ñ êîòîðûìè âîøåë â äâåðü êâàðòèðû. Ïîñëå òàêîãî «ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ» òðóäíî áûëî ñîõðàíÿòü ïàôîñíî – ñåðüåçíûé íàñòðîé. Äà è óâèäåòü Äðàêî ñíîâà áûëî, ïðÿìî ñêàæåì, ïðèÿòíî… 

- Ïðèâåò!  
- Òû äîì ðåøèë ñæå÷ü â çíàê ïðîòåñòà? Èëè îò ñêóêè? 

- Îò ñêóêè, - Äðàêî ïëþõíóëñÿ íà äèâàí÷èê ïðÿìî íàïðîòèâ òîãî, íà êîòîðîì óñòðîèëñÿ Ãàððè, è íåìåäëåííî çàêèíóë íîãè íà ñïèíêó. 

- Êíèæêó ïî÷èòàë áû, òåëåê ïîñìîòðåë, - íåäîâîëüíî ïðîáóáíèë Ãàððè. – Ïñèõ òû, Ìàëôîé. Îäíîçíà÷íî.

- Íó äà, è ýòî ÒÛ ìíå ãîâîðèøü? – ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáíóëñÿ Äðàêî, ðîñêîøíîå íàñòðîåíèå êîòîðîãî óæå ïðîñòî íàñòîðàæèâàëî. – ß âîîáùå-òî ïîåñòü ïðèãîòîâèòü õîòåë, - õèõèêíóë îí. È ïî÷òè íàäóëñÿ. – À âñå òû! ß æå íå ìîã èç äîìà âûéòè. Âäðóã ÿâèøüñÿ. 

- Äðàêî, òû íè÷åãî íå êóðèë òóò ÷àñîì? – îñòîðîæíî îñâåäîìèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Íàðêîòèêè – çëî. – íàñòàâèòåëüíî ïðîèçíåñ îí.

- Îòâàëè, Ïîòòåð. – òåïåðü Äðàêî çàêèíóë ðóêè çà ãîëîâó. – Ïàðà ñòàêàí÷èêîâ çà ÷èñòîå íåáî è ïîïóòíûé âåòåð. – ñèÿþùàÿ óëûáêà çàæãëà ñâåòëûå ãëàçà ìàëåíüêèìè ñîëíûøêàìè, íåóçíàâàåìî ïðåîáðàçèëà ëèöî, äåëàÿ åãî ñîâñåì þíûì, î÷åíü ñ÷àñòëèâûì è… òàêèì êðàñèâûì. Ãàððè íå ìîã îòâåñòè ãëàç îò ýòîãî çðåëèùà. È òî, ÷òî Äðàêî óëûáàëñÿ íå åìó, à âîâñå äàæå ïîòîëêó, äóìàÿ ïðè ýòîì… íó, ïîíÿòíî, î ÷åì äóìàÿ, íå ìîãëî íè÷åãî èçìåíèòü. 

- Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. – ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãàððè. – Óæ ó íèõ òåïåðü âñå áóäåò… 

- Çíàåøü, à ÿ âåäü ïîäóìàë òîãäà, ÷òî âñå… ×òî âñå – áûëî çðÿ. ×òî ñåé÷àñ òû ñêàæåøü ñâîèì ëåäÿíûì òîíîì «Âû àðåñòîâàíû» èëè ÷òî-òî âðîäå òîãî… - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. 

- ß áûë  îäèí.

- Íó è ÷òî? Òåáÿ áû ýòî îñòàíîâèëî? 

- Íåò, êîíå÷íî. Êàê è ïàëî÷êà Íàðöèññû – íå îñòàíîâèëà áû òîæå. Íî çà ïîïûòêó çàùèòèòü… ÿ òðîíóò. – Ãàððè òîæå îáðàùàëñÿ ê ïîòîëêó, íî åãî ãîëîñ ïîòåïëåë. 

- ß çíàë, ÷òî îíà âñå ðàâíî íå ñìîæåò óäàðèòü äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíî,  - ñåé÷àñ Äðàêî ãîâîðèë ñîâåðøåííî ñåðüåçíî. – Ê òîìó æå… ê òîìó æå, òâîé òîí âîâñå íå áûë ëåäÿíûì. ß íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, íî ñïåøèòü áûëî íåëüçÿ.

- Àà… Òàê òû î íåé çàáîòèëñÿ, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè. – Âñå âåðíî, îòêóäà åé áûëî çíàòü î íàøèõ… îñîáûõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ? – õìûêíóë îí. È ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà Äðàêî. – À åñëè áû ÿ… âñå-òàêè ñêàçàë: «Âû àðåñòîâàíû»? Òû ïîçâîëèë áû åé ìåíÿ óáèòü? 

- Íåò. – ìÿãêî îòâåòèë Äðàêî. Ãàððè èçóìëåííî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòå. È ïîéìàë õîëîäíûé âçãëÿä. – ß áû óáèë òåáÿ ñàì. – Ãàððè ñíîâà ðóõíóë íà äèâàí. «_Íó__ ðàçóìååòñÿ»_

- È æàëêî áû íå ñòàëî? 

- Ïðè÷èíîé òâîåãî ðåøåíèÿ èõ îòïóñòèòü ñòàëè… «îñîáûå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà»? – Äðàêî îòâåòèë âîïðîñîì, ïðîïóñòèâ ñëîâà Ãàððè ìèìî óøåé. Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó? Ïîòîìó ÷òî îòâåò áûë: «íè êàïåëüêè?». Èëè ïîòîìó, ÷òî… 

- Íåò.

- Ýòî õîðîøî. – ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàë Äðàêî. Â åãî ãîëîñå Ãàððè ïî÷óäèëîñü îáëåã÷åíèå. – Äåëî â òîì æå, èç-çà ÷åãî òåáÿ íå ñïàëèëà òâîÿ ìåòêà? 

- Äà. 

- ß î÷åíü ðàä, ÷òî âñå ñëîæèëîñü èìåííî òàê. – óëûáêà ñíîâà çàñèÿëà íà ëèöå Äðàêî. – ß …ÿ áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ òåáÿ óáèòü.

- Òû ñìîã áû? Äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñìîã áû? – ñíîâà çàäàë ñâîé âîïðîñ Ãàððè.  Ìàëôîé ìîë÷àë, ïîòîì çàêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè è âçäîõíóë:

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ. 

- Õîðîøî. – òåïåðü óëûáàëñÿ Ãàððè. 

- Íî îãëóøèë áû – áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, - ïîñïåøíî çàâåðèë åãî Äðàêî.

- Êîíå÷íî, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè åùå øèðå.

- Ïîòòåð, à íó ïðåêðàòè! – íà÷àë  çëèòüñÿ Äðàêî, è Ãàððè çàõèõèêàë. Çà ÷òî è ïîëó÷èë ïîäóøêîé â ôèçèîíîìèþ. 

Ìèíóò ÷åðåç äåñÿòü îíè ïðèøëè ê âûâîäó, ÷òî äðàêà –äðàêîé, à êóøàòü âñå ðàâíî õî÷åòñÿ. È Ãàððè áûë äåëåãèðîâàí íà ïîèñêè ïðîïèòàíèÿ – îí ìîã àïïàðèðîâàòü, à Äðàêî îñòàëñÿ âîçèòüñÿ ñ êîêòåéëÿìè. Ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü ñëåäîâàëî îòìåòèòü, ñ ýòèì ñîãëàøàëèñü îáà, õîòÿ ïîâîäû áûëè ñîâñåì ðàçíûìè. 

***

- À îíè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàçàëè… íó… íàñ÷åò _íàñ_? – õèõèêíóë Ãàððè, ðàçâàëèâøèñü íà äèâàí÷èêå. Ñåé÷àñ îí çàäðàë íîãó àæ íà ñïèíêó, ýòèêåò åãî áîëüøå íå âîëíîâàë. Ãîðàçäî èíòåðåñíåå áûëî óäåëÿòü âíèìàíèå áîêàëó ó ñåáÿ â ðóêå è… Äðàêî, êîòîðûé â ñâîáîäíîé ïîçå ðàçâàëèëñÿ íàïðîòèâ. 

- Íå óñïåëè íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü, ÷óâñòâóþ, æäóò ìåíÿ âîïèëëåðû, - íàõìóðèëñÿ Äðàêî è áðîñèë â Ãàððè êàêîé-òî ñòàòóýòêîé ñî ñòîëèêà. – Êðåòèí. Íå ìîã ïðîìîë÷àòü? 

- ß áûë óâåðåí, îíè â êóðñå, - Ãàððè ëåãêî ïîéìàë òÿæåëåíüêóþ ôèãóðêó â âîçäóõå è îñòîðîæíî ïîñòàâèë åå îáðàòíî. 

- ß æå ãîâîðþ, êðåòèí. ×åñòü Ìàëôîåâ äëÿ îòöà – ïðîñòî ïóíêòèê. À ñåé÷àñ îí, êàæåòñÿ, ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ åå óðîíèë, ñïóòàâøèñü ñ òîáîé. – ôûðêíóë Äðàêî. 

- Íó, ñîãëàñèñü, òâîå … äîáðîå îòíîøåíèå íàâîäèëî íà ïîäîçðåíèÿ. – Ãàððè óõìûëüíóëñÿ:

- Òåáÿ ýòî íå îñòàíîâèëî.

- È âñå-òàêè? – íàïðÿæåííî óòî÷íèë Ïîòòåð. – Ïî÷åìó òû çàõîòåë... ñî ìíîé? ×òî ýòî áûëî? 

- Òû ìåíÿ äîñòàë, - ðàçîçëèëñÿ Äðàêî. – Òî æå, ÷òî è ñ òîáîé! Âîò ÷òî. Íó, êîíå÷íî, áåç Ãëîðèè ìíå äåðæàòü ðóêó íà ïóëüñå áûëî ñëîæíî. – ñêàçàë îí óæå ñïîêîéíåå. – À åñëè ïðè ýòîì ïîëó÷èëîñü ïðèÿòíî ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ… Òû äîâîëüíî ïðèâëåêàòåëåí, Ïîòòåð. – íàñìåøëèâî çàÿâèë îí. 

- Â ñàìîì äåëå? – ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì óòî÷íèë Ãàððè.

- Óãó. – Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê «åãî» äèâàíà. – Âïîëíå. – òîíêèé ïàëåö ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïî ñêóëå Ãàððè. 

Ñëàäêàÿ äðîæü îæèäàíèÿ ëåãîíüêî ñêîëüçíóëà ïî åãî òåëó. Äûõàíèå ñëåãêà ïåðåõâàòèëî, êîãäà Äðàêî ïðèäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå, è åãî áåäðî òåñíî ïðèæàëîñü ê íîãå Ãàððè. «_Íåëüçÿ. Íåëü-çÿ. Íàäî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí äîëæåí óåõàòü». _

- Äðàêî… 

- Ììì? – ðóêà óæå óñïåëà ñêîëüçíóòü íèæå è òåïåðü êðóæèëà âîêðóã øåè Ãàððè, ëåãîíüêî îòòÿãèâàÿ âîðîòíèê ñâèòåðà. 

- Äðàêî… - Ãàððè, êàæåòñÿ, íåìíîãî ïîòåðÿë íèòü ðàññóæäåíèé, êîãäà òåïëûå ïàëüöû çàìåíèë ãîðÿ÷èé ðîò. Ïîöåëóé-óêóñ, è íà øåå Ãàððè ïîÿâèëñÿ èäåàëüíî êðóãëûé çàñîñ, ñëàäêîé íîþùåé ïîëóáîëüþ èçâåñòèâøèé î ñâîåì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè. Ãàððè çàäîõíóëñÿ, êîãäà îñòðûé çóáêè ïðèêóñèëè êîæó øåè ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû è, ÷óòü öàðàïàÿ, äâèíóëèñü âíèç, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ñæèìàÿñü, ÷òîáû îñòàâèòü èçÿùíîé öåïî÷êó èäåàëüíî ðîâíûõ ñëåäîâ. 

- Äðàêî, ìû íå ìîæåì… 

- Åùå êàê ìîæåì. – Çàòóìàíåííûå ãëàçà Äðàêî íà ìãíîâåíèå âñòðåòèëèñü ñ åãî âçãëÿäîì. – Åñëè óæ äî ýòîãî ìîãëè… - Îí ñíîâà íàêëîíèëñÿ íàä ðàñïðîñòåðòûì íà äèâàíå Ãàððè è çàìîë÷àë, çàíÿâ ñâîé ðîò ãîðàçäî áîëåå èíòåðåñíûì äåëîì. 

Îáëèçûâàÿ øåþ Ãàððè, Äðàêî çàáðàëñÿ ðóêàìè ïîä åãî ñâèòåð è òåïåðü íàñòîé÷èâî äåðãàë ìàéêó, âûòàñêèâàÿ åå èç øòàíîâ. Ãàððè ïðîòåñòóþùåå âñõëèïíóë, ñíîâà ïðèíÿëñÿ ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèòü, çà ÷òî è «ïîëó÷èë»: æàäíûå, ÷óòü ãîðüêèå îò äæèíà ãóáû âïå÷àòàëèñü â åãî ðîò, îñòðûé ÿçû÷îê ïðîáåæàëñÿ ïî âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíå ãóá Ãàððè, ñêîëüçíóë ïî çóáàì, îñòîðîæíî òðîíóë í¸áî. Ãàððè áåçíàäåæíî âûäîõíóë, íàñêîðî ïðîñòèâøèñü ñ îñòàòêàìè ðàññóäêà è çäðàâîãî ñìûñëà, åãî ðóêè ñàìè ïî ñåáå ïîäíÿëèñü, ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ñâåòëûé çàòûëîê, ïîãëàæèâàÿ ñòðîéíóþ ñïèíó. 

Òîðæåñòâóþùèé âîçãëàñ Äðàêî çàòåðÿëñÿ â ïîöåëóå, êîãäà ìàéêà, íàêîíåö, ïîääàëàñü, è òåïëûå ëàäîøêè ïðèæàëèñü ê æèâîòó Ãàððè, çàñòàâèâ ìûøöû ìîìåíòàëüíî íàïðÿ÷üñÿ ñëàäêîé áîëüþ… ñëàäêîé-ñëàäêîé áîëüþ, ñïóñêàþùåéñÿ âíèç. 

Äðàêî ñäâèíóëñÿ, óñàæèâàÿñü íà Ãàððè ñâåðõó, ïîóäîáíåå. Óçêèé äèâàí ïîäëî îòîìñòèë: îíè ïîïðîñòó ñâàëèëèñü íà ïîë, ÷óòü íå çàäåâ ñòåêëÿííûé ñòîëèê. Òàêàÿ åðóíäà íå ïîìåøàëà ïîöåëóþ, õîòÿ Äðàêî ÷óòü íå ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê ñâîåãî òåìíîâîëîñîãî ëþáîâíèêà, íî ýòî, ïðàâî, òàêèå ìåëî÷è. Ëîâêèì ïèíêîì îòïðàâèâ ñòîëèê â ïîëåò, çàêîí÷èâøèéñÿ æàëîáíûì çâîíîì, Äðàêî ñíîâà ïåðåêàòèëñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû áûòü ñâåðõó.  

Ãàððè íå âîçðàæàë, â êîíöå- êîíöîâ, êîâåð áûë î÷åíü ìÿãêèì. Íåìíîãî ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü è èçÿùíî âûãíóâ ñïèíó, Äðàêî, íå ïðåðûâàÿ ïîöåëóÿ, òåðåáèë ðåìåíü íà áðþêàõ Ãàððè. Åãî ïàëüöû ïåðåïëåëèñü ñ ïàëüöàìè Ãàððè, êîãäà òîò, íå âûäåðæàâ, ïðèíÿëñÿ åìó ïîìîãàòü. 

Èãðà ïðèêîñíîâåíèé íà ôîíå áåñêîíå÷íî äîëãîãî, íåâåðîÿòíî âêóñíîãî è î÷åíü íåòîðîïëèâîãî ïîöåëóÿ ðîæäàëà òàêèå ÷óäåñíûå îùóùåíèÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè òèõîíüêî çàñìåÿëñÿ, íå îòðûâàÿ ãóá îòî ðòà Äðàêî. ßçû÷îê ñêîëüçíóë â åãî ðîò ãëóáæå, ëîâÿ âèáðàöèþ, ëàñêàÿ è äåëÿ ñ íèì ýòîò ñìåõ, ýòî óäîâîëüñòâèå. 

Íàêîíåö, îíè ñïðàâèëèñü, è áðþêè íåîòâðàòèìî ïîïîëçëè âíèç, òîíêèå ïàëüöû ñëåãêà öàðàïàëè îò íåòåðïåíèÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ êîæó áåäåð, ñäâèãàÿ òêàíü, è Ãàððè ñíîâà çàõèõèêàë, òåïåðü îò ùåêîòêè. 

Ïîëíûé ðåøèìîñòè ïðåêðàòèòü ýòî áåçîáðàçèå, Äðàêî îòîðâàëñÿ îò åãî ãóá è ïîòÿíóë ìàéêó âìåñòå ñî ñâèòåðîì ââåðõ, Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ðóêè, è îäåæäà îòïðàâèëàñü â çàòÿæíîé ïîëåò ÷åðåç âñþ êîìíàòó, à îáíàæåííàÿ êîæà âçîðâàëàñü ìîðåì îùóùåíèé: ïðîõëàäà âîçäóõà, ïóøèñòàÿ ìÿãêîñòü êîâðà ïîä ñïèíîé,  øåëê âîäîëàçêè Äðàêî, ñêîëüçÿùèé ïî æèâîòó è áåäðàì. Äðàêî ìÿãêî òåðñÿ î íåãî âñåì òåëîì è, êàçàëîñü, ñ òðóäîì óäåðæèâàåòñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå çàìóðëûêàòü. 

Îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ è óñåëñÿ â íîãàõ Ãàððè, âûçâàâ ïðîòåñòóþùèé âîïëü. Íà òî, ÷òîáû ñîðâàòü ñ íåãî áîòèíêè è – íàêîíåö – áðþêè óøëî âñåãî ñ ïîëìèíóòû. È âîò ëåãêîå òåëî ñíîâà íàêðûëî Ãàððè ñîáîé, ìÿãêî âäàâëèâàÿ â êîâåð, ñîãðåâàÿ è ëàñêàÿ. Ñòðàííûå îùóùåíèÿ: ÷óâñòâîâàòü ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæåííûì òåëîì ïðèêîñíîâåíèå îäåæäû, à íå êîæè. Ùåêî÷óùåå âîçáóæäåíèå ïðîáåæàëî âäîëü ïîçâîíî÷íèêà, ñâåðíóëîñü òóãèì êëóáêîì â æèâîòå, îòîçâàëîñü íàïðÿæåíèåì íèæå… 

Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, ïðèæèìàÿ Äðàêî áëèæå, ïîäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ ïðèïóõøèì ðîçîâûì ãóáàì, îñòîðîæíûì ïàëüöàì è âëàæíîìó ÿçû÷êó. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûå ðóêè òåì âðåìåíåì îñòîðîæíî ðàññòåãèâàëè ïóãîâèöû íà äæèíñàõ Äðàêî – õì. ïîíðàâèëîñü? Èëè ýòà îäåæäà – ñïåöèàëüíî ê åãî ïðèõîäó? – à ïîòîì ñêîëüçíóëè ïîä ãðóáóþ òêàíü, ëàäîíÿìè êàñàÿñü àòëàñíîé êîæè, à òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóÿ òàê ñòðàííî êîíòðàñòèðóþùóþ ñ íåé òêàíü, ñëîâíî ñëèøêîì ãðóáóþ äëÿ òàêîé íåæíîé… 

Ãàððè ñëåãêà ñæàë ïàëüöû, è Äðàêî ñ ãëóõèì ñòîíîì òêíóëñÿ åìó êóäà-òî çà óõî, ïðèíèìàÿñü ñî âñå âîçðàñòàþùåé ñêîðîñòüþ, êàê-òî ëèõîðàäî÷íî áûñòðî è ÿðîñòíî êóñàòü, âûëèçûâàòü è ïîñàñûâàòü êîæó, òî è äåëî ïðèêóñûâàÿ ìî÷êó óõà èëè îáâîäÿ åãî ÿçûêîì. 

Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ñîãíóë êîëåíè, è Äðàêî ñîñêîëüçíóë ñ åãî íîã íèæå… óñòðàèâàÿñü ïðÿìî íà âñå åùå ñêðûòîé òêàíüþ, íî îò ýòîãî íå ìåíåå ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé… ÷àñòè òåëà, óæå âîâñþ äåìîíñòðèðóþùåé ñâîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îò òàêîãî òåñíîãî ñîñåäñòâà. Äðàêî  îäîáðèòåëüíî ÷òî-òî ïðîìû÷àë è ñëåãêà ïîåðçàë, çàñòàâèâ Ãàððè ÿðîñòíî çàøèïåòü è ïî÷òè ñèëîé ñäåðíóòü åãî ñ ñåáÿ – èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòü îò òàê íåêñòàòè ìåøàþùåéñÿ îäåæäû.  Èõ ðóêè ñíîâà ñêîëüçèëè, ñîïðèêàñàÿñü è ñòàëêèâàÿñü, êîãäà îíè îäíîâðåìåííî õâàòàëèñü çà ñêîëüçêóþ òêàíü, òÿíóëè òåñíûé âîðîòíèê, ñðàæàëèñü ñ íåïîñëóøíûìè øíóðêàìè… Ïîëó ñëó÷àéíàÿ – ïîëó íàìåðåííàÿ ëàñêà: ëàäîøêîé ñêîëüçíóòü ïî çàïÿñòüþ, êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ òðîíóòü ëèíèþ ñåðäöà… 

Äðàêî ñêîëüçíóë â îáúÿòèÿ Ãàððè, áûñòðûì ÿðîñòíûì ïîöåëóåì âïèâàÿñü â åãî ðîò, è òàê æå áûñòðî îòïðÿíóë, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè. Ãàððè âîçìóùåííî âñêðèêíóë, íî Äðàêî ïî÷òè âûáåæàë èç êîìíàòû, è îí ñ÷åë çà ëó÷øåå ïîêà èçáàâèòüñÿ îò êëî÷êà ìàòåðèè, òàê íåêñòàòè ñòàâøåãî åìó óæàñíî òåñíûì. 

- Äðàêî, âåðíèñü! – ñ óãðîçîé âûêðèêíóë îí â ïîòîëîê, áåñïîìîùíî ðàñïëàñòàâøèñü  â òîé æå ïîçå íà êîâðå. Ïî íåêîòîðûì ïðè÷èíàì ëåæàòü íà æèâîòå îí îïðåäåëåííî íå ñìîã áû. 

Ýòà ôðàçà ïîäåéñòâîâàëà íå õóæå çàêëèíàíèÿ, Äðàêî ïðîñòî ìàòåðèàëèçîâàëñÿ èç âîçäóõà, íåîæèäàííî ñêîëüçêîé ðóêîé çàäåâ íîãó Ãàððè. 

Âîëíà îçàáî÷åííûõ ìóðàøåê ðâàíóëàñü âî âñå ñòîðîíû, è Ãàððè íå óäåðæàë ìÿãêîãî ñòîíà, êîãäà òåïëîå ëåãêîå òåëî âûòÿíóëîñü íà íåì âî âñþ äëèíó, çàæèãàÿ êàæäóþ êëåòî÷êó êîæè âîëøåáíûì ôåéåðâåðêîì ñòðàñòè. 

Ãàððè ïîðûâèñòî îáíÿë åãî, ñ ñèëîé ñêîëüçÿ ëàäîíÿìè ââåðõ-âíèç, ïîãëàæèâàÿ è ñëåãêà ñæèìàÿ ïàëüöû, ïîñûëàÿ çàðÿäû óïîèòåëüíûõ îùóùåíèé. Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ñòàë ñïîëçàòü, åãî ãóáû ïîêðûâàëè ãðóäü Ãàððè æàðêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè, ÿçûê êðóæèëñÿ ñïèðàëÿìè, îñòàâëÿÿ ìåäëåííî îñòûâàþùèå óçîðû. Ãàððè äåðíóëñÿ ââåðõ, îáíèìàÿ åãî çà ïëå÷è, ïîäíèìàÿ åãî ëèöî ê ãóáàì. Äðàêî äâèíóëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó, åãî íîãè ñêîëüçíóëè ïî îáå ñòîðîíû íîã Ãàððè, òåñíî èõ ñæèìàÿ. Ëàäîøêè, ïåðåìàçàííûå â êðåìå, óñòðåìèëèñü âíèç ìåæäó èõ òåëàìè, îñòàâëÿÿ çà ñîáîé âëàæíûé ñëåä. 

Ãàððè ðåçêî âçäîõíóë, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ îñòîðîæíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, è èíñòèíêòèâíî ðâàíóëñÿ ââåðõ. Äðàêî çàñìåÿëñÿ è íàãíóëñÿ ê íåìó, öåëóÿ è ïîñàñûâàÿ ãóáû. Åãî ðóêè, äðàçíÿ è ñâîäÿ ñ óìà ñâîèìè ëåãêèìè – ñëèøêîì ëåãêèìè – ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè, íå ïðåêðàùàëè ñâîåé ñëàäêîé ïûòêè. Ãàððè ãðîìêî ñòîíàë, è åãî âîçãëàñû òîíóëè âî ðòó Äðàêî. 

Ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè óæå ñòîÿë òóìàí, êîãäà åãî ìó÷èòåëü ñìèëîñòèâèëñÿ… Äâà ñòîíà ñëèëèñü â îäèí, äâà òåëà çàäâèãàëèñü â åäèíîì ðèòìå… è âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü, îñòàâèâ ãäå-òî äàëåêî-äàëåêî âñå òðåâîãè, ïðîáëåìû è îñòàâøèåñÿ áåç îòâåòîâ âîïðîñû. À çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ áûëî ëèøü òåïëàÿ ãëàäêàÿ êîæà ïîä ïàëüöàìè, íåæíûå ãóáû – íà ãóáàõ è óäîâîëüñòâèå, ðàçâåðòûâàþùååñÿ òóãîé ñïèðàëüþ, âçðûâàþùåå ðàçóì, ëèøàþùåå ìûñëåé.

À ïîòîì áûëà ðîáêàÿ íåæíîñòü âîäÿíûõ ñòðóé è ëåãêèõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé. Âêóñ âîäû íà ãóáàõ è íà êîæå. Ñêîëüçÿùàÿ ãëàäêîñòü âëàæíîé êîæè. Ýòî áûëî èäåàëüíî. È ýòî äîëæíî áûëî çàêîí÷èòüñÿ.

***

- Íó è ÷òî òåïåðü? – Äðàêî ïîêóñûâàë íîãîòü, óñòàâèâøèñü êóäà çà îêíî. Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë. Áåçìÿòåæíàÿ áîëòîâíÿ íè î ÷åì, äëèâøàÿñÿ ïîñëåäíèå ïîë÷àñà – îíè ê òîìó âðåìåíè óñïåëè îäåòüñÿ è óþòíî óñòðîèëèñü  íà òîì äèâàí÷èêå, ÷òî ïîáîëüøå – íå ìîãëà äëèòüñÿ âå÷íî. À æàëü. Îí âçäîõíóë è íåâîëüíî íàõìóðèëñÿ: 

- Ñêàæè ìíå. – Ãàððè îòòÿãèâàë òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà ãîâîðèòü ïðèäåòñÿ åìó. À åùå – îí ïî÷òè íàäåÿëñÿ  óñëûøàòü, ÷òî Äðàêî õî÷åò… íó äà. Õî÷åò îñòàòüñÿ ñ íèì. Ãëóïûå íàèâíûå ìûñëè. Ãëóïûå… À âäðóã?..

- Íó, ÿ, âèäèìî, âåðíóñü â Ïîìåñòüå. Òû æå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî áîëüøå ïðîäîëæàòüñÿ íå ìîæåò, - Äðàêî íåâåñåëî óñìåõíóëñÿ. . _«Âîò îíî ÷òî.Òû ñî ìíîé **ïðîùàëñÿ. Ñïàñèáî. Ýòî áûë äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá…»**_ Íåæíîñòü â ñåðäöå, ìûñëÿõ, âçãëÿäå… À Äðàêî ïðîäîëæàë. – Îòåö âåðíåòñÿ â Ëîíäîí, íàðóøèâ ñëîâî, åñëè óçíàåò î ìîåì óæàñíîì ïîâåäåíèè. 

- Ïðè÷èíà â îòöå? – åõèäíî óòî÷íèë Ãàððè, íî åãî ãîëîñ âñå-òàêè íåìíîãî äðîãíóë. Îí çàêàøëÿëñÿ, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ýòî. 

- Íåò, íå â íåì. Ïðè÷èíà â òîì, êòî òû. È â òîì, êòî ÿ. – õîëîäíî îáúÿñíèë Äðàêî. – Åñëè òåáå òàê óæ õî÷åòñÿ ýòî óñëûøàòü. 

- Ðàíüøå òåáÿ ýòî íå îñòàíàâëèâàëî. – «_×òî òû íåñåøü?! Âñå âåäü èäåò èäåàëüíî… îí ñàì, ñàì õî÷åò… Íî ïî÷åìó òàê ïëîõî, åñëè âñå òàê õîðîøî?..»_

- Ðàíüøå âñå áûëî ïî-äðóãîìó. – _«Òî÷íî. Ðàíüøå ó íàñ áûë ïðåäëîã… ÷òîáû áûòü ðÿäîì. À òåïåðü íóæíî äåëàòü âûáîð. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðåäëîãà áîëüøå íåò. È òåïåðü âèäíî äî áîëè ÿñíî, êàêèå ìû ðàçíûå. ß – àâðîð. È òû – Ëèøåííûé ïðàâ. Ìû äîëæíû íåíàâèäåòü äðóã äðóãà, à ìû… À ÷òî ìû?». Ãàððè áîëåçíåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ:_

- Òâîé âûáîð.

- Ìîé âûáîð. – ñëîâíî ýõî. Ìàëôîè âñåãäà ãîòîâû áðàòü îòâåòñòâåííîñòü íà ñåáÿ. Î, êàê æå Ãàððè áûë ñåé÷àñ áëàãîäàðåí åìó çà ýòî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî… ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íåãî ñàìîãî ðåøèìîñòè ìîãëî è íå õâàòèòü. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë. È ðåçêî ñìåíèë òåìó: 

- Äðàêî, ó òåáÿ òåïåðü áóäåò äðóãîé… êóðàòîð. Äýíèåë, ìîæåò, ïîìíèøü? – Äðàêî êèâíóë, èçóìëåííî ãëÿäÿ íà Ãàððè. 

- Òû îò ìåíÿ îòðåêàåøüñÿ? – íàñìåøëèâî, íî â ãëàçàõ òðåâîãà. 

- ×òî-òî âðîäå, - Ãàððè êðèâî óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðîèçíîñÿ ïîëóïðàâäó, - ìíå ñëîæíî… Äëÿ òåáÿ òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå. – Äðàêî êèâíóë, îòêðûë ðîò, ñëîâíî õîòåë ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü… è ìîë÷à çàêðûë. Òîëüêî ñìîòðåë ñâîèìè íåïîñòèæèìûìè ìåíÿþùèìè öâåò ãëàçàìè, è Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü íà ìèã, ÷òî îí âèäèò åãî íàñêâîçü – ñî âñåìè óëîâêàìè, ïîïûòêàìè ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà è òðåâîãîé. Çà íèõ îáîèõ. 

- Òû ñâîáîäåí, äåëàé, ÷òî õî÷åøü. Òîëüêî íå ââÿçûâàéñÿ áîëüøå â èñòîðèè. – Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïîäáèðàÿ ñâîé ñâèòåð. Åãî ðóêà ñëîâíî ñàìà ïî ñåáå ñêîëüçíóëà ê ëèöó Äðàêî, ïðèïîäíÿëà ïîäáîðîäîê. Ñåðûå ãëàçà ïðîíçèëè âçãëÿäîì çåëåíûå. 

- Ó ìåíÿ âñåãî îäèí îòåö. – ïî÷òè îáåùàíèå. Áîëüøå, ÷åì îí ìîã íàäåÿòüñÿ. Ãàððè êèâíóë è íàêëîíèëñÿ, ëåãêî öåëóÿ ïðèïóõøèå ãóáû. È, ïðÿ÷à ãëàçà, âñå-òàêè ïðîãîâîðèë. – Åñëè ÷òî, ïðèøëè ìíå ñîâó. – Äðàêî êèâíóë, íå òðîãàÿñü ñ ìåñòà. Ãàððè âûøåë, è äâåðü òèõîíüêî ùåëêíóëà, çàêðûâàÿñü çà åãî ñïèíîé. 

***

Ïåðâûì ÷óâñòâîì, êîòîðîå îùóòèë Ãàððè, àïïàðèðîâàâ â ñâîþ ìàíñàðäó, áûëî óäèâëåíèå. Â åãî «êàáèíåòå» ÿðêî ãîðåë ñâåò, à íà åãî ñòóëå… à íà åãî ñòóëå óñòðîèëèñü äâîå îòëè÷íî çíàêîìûõ åìó ëþäåé. Âû ñïðîñèòå, êàê îíè óìåñòèëèñü òàì âäâîåì? Î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Êðèñ ñèäåë íà êîëåíÿõ ó Äýíà. È â ýòîò ìîìåíò êàê ðàç ñòðàñòíî åãî öåëîâàë, òåðåáÿ è ïîãëàæèâàÿ òåìíûå âîëîñû, íó à ðóêè Äýíà î÷åíü ïî-õîçÿéñêè áðîäèëè ÷óòü íèæå òàëèè áëîíäèíà.

Ó Ãàððè ãëàçà ïîëåçëè íà ëîá, à äûõàíèå ñëåãêà ñáèëîñü. Íäà. Ó êàæäîãî åñòü ïî êàáèíåòó, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î êâàðòèðå Êðèñà è äîìå Äýíà. À èì ïîíàäîáèëñÿ ýêñòðåìàëüíûé ñåêñ â åãî êàáèíåòå! 

È âîîáùå, ÷òî áëîíäèí òóò äåëàåò? Îí æå ñîáèðàëñÿ óõîäèòü… ê Äýíó çàãëÿíóë? Èëè ïåðåäóìàë? 

Ãàððè äåëèêàòíî êàøëÿíóë, ñ îò÷àÿíèåì ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî åãî âîò ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ âûãîíÿò äîìîé. À äîìîé íå õîòåëîñü, ïðè÷åì ñåãîäíÿ íå õîòåëîñü îñîáåííî ñèëüíî. 

Íåãðîìêèé çâóê âûçâàë ïîòðÿñàþùèé ýôôåêò: ðóêè Äýíà ðàçæàëèñü, à Êðèñ èíñòèíêòèâíî äåðíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, âñå çàêîí÷èëîñü äîâîëüíî áîëåçíåííûì ïðèçåìëåíèåì íà òâåðäûé ïîë. 

- Àó÷. – âíÿòíî âûãîâîðèë Êðèñ. Äýí ðâàíóëñÿ åãî ïîäíèìàòü, íå ñâîäÿ èñïóãàííîãî âçãëÿäà ñ Ãàððè.

- Ïðèâåò! – Ïîòòåð, õîòü òðåñíè, íå ìîã óäåðæàòü åõèäíîé óëûáêè. – ß ñìîòðþ, âû ïîìèðèëèñü. – Äýí ÷òî-òî áóðêíóë, à Êðèñ, îñòîðîæíî ïîòèðàþùèé… õì… ïîÿñíèöó, ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáíóëñÿ è áûñòðî-áûñòðî çàêèâàë.

- À âû áû íå ìîãëè ìèðèòüñÿ â äðóãîì ìåñòå? – Ãàððè âñå æå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî ðàçáèòûì, õîòÿ íàñòðîåíèå ó íåãî óñïåëî çàìåòíî óëó÷øèòüñÿ: îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïåðåæèâàë çà ýòèõ äâîèõ è òåïåðü áûë óæàñíî ðàä, ÷òî ó íèõ âñå íàëàäèëîñü.

- Äà íåò æå! Ìû òåáÿ æäåì. – Êðèñ ñòîÿë, îòâåðíóâøèñü, è áûñòðî çàñòåãèâàë ïóãîâèöû, Äýí ãëóïî óëûáàëñÿ è ïîòèõîíüêó çàëèâàëñÿ êðàñêîé. 

- Àãà, âèæó ÿ, êàê âû ìåíÿ æäåòå, - Ãàððè ïðèíÿëñÿ ñíèìàòü ïàëüòî, ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî ïàðî÷êà çäåñü íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî èì … ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íåãäå. Êðèñ íåðâíî îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Äýíà, ïîäñêî÷èë ê Ãàððè è … ïîöåëîâàë åãî. À ïîòîì ïðèáëèçèë ãóáû ê óõó Ãàððè è î÷åíü òèõî ïðîøåïòàë: «ñïàñèáî».  Äýí óëûáêó ñ ëèöà óáðàë è ÷óòü íàïðÿãñÿ, íî ïðîòåñòîâàòü íå ñòàë, ïîõîæå, ýòî áûëî îáãîâîðåíî çàðàíåå.

- Äà íå çà ÷òî. – Ãàððè ïîäìèãíóë Äýíèåëó. – È çà÷åì æå âû ìåíÿ æäåòå? – Ãàððè çåâíóë è îãëÿíóëñÿ â ïîèñêàõ Ñíåéïà. Òîãî íèãäå íå áûëî. 

- Òû íóæåí. Âñå ñîáðàëèñü âíèçó è æäóò òîëüêî òåáÿ, èäåì. – Êðèñ âûñêîëüçíóë çà äâåðü, Äýí íàïðàâèëñÿ çà íèì è îñòàíîâèëñÿ â ïðîåìå äâåðè:

- Èäåì æå. 

- À ýòî íå ìîæåò ïîäîæäàòü äî óòðà? – Ãàððè ñîîáðàæàë ñ áîëüøèì òðóäîì, óñòàëîñòü, ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå è ñòîëüêî ÷àñîâ ïåøåé ïðîãóëêè – îí î÷åíü õîòåë ñïàòü.

- Íå ìîæåò. – ñåðüåçíî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ìàã. – Èäåì, íó! - Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ïîïëåëñÿ ñëåäîì. Êàê âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ, åñëè ñïóñêàòüñÿ ïî _ýòîé ñàìîé ëåñòíèöå â ïîëóñîííîì ñîñòîÿíèè? Õì. Âû ïðàâèëüíî äóìàåòå. _

Ñ æàëîáíûì âîïëåì Ãàððè áóêâàëüíî ñëåòåë âíèç, êîãäà êîâàðíàÿ ñòóïåíüêà -  îí ìîã áû â ýòîì ïîêëÿñòüñÿ! – àêêóðàòíî ïðèäåðæàëà åãî çà íîãó, ñòàâÿ ïðîñòî ïðîôåññèîíàëüíóþ ïîäíîæêó! Äýí áûë íà÷åêó è ïî÷òè óñïåë åãî ïîéìàòü çà ñâèòåð. Ïî÷òè. Ñåãîäíÿ áûë ÿâíî íå äåíü Ãàððè. 

Ïîòèðàÿ ðàñêâàøåííûé íîñ, îí â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Äýíà øàãíóë â Ãîñòèíóþ. È îáîìëåë. Òóò áûëè ÂÑÅ.

Àëàñòîð, Íåâèëë, Ðîóç, Êðèñ – ê êîòîðîìó íåìåäëåííî íàïðàâèëñÿ Äýí – ÷åòûðå âåäüìû, ïîæàëóé, ñèëüíåéøèå â Àíãëèè (îíè âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè âûñòóïàëè ýêñïåðòàìè ïî ïðèãëàøåíèþ Êàíöåëÿðèè) Ëóè, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ïðåäñòàâëÿâøèé âñþ ñâîþ êîìàíäó, è åùå îêîëî äåñÿòêà ìàãîâ, ñ êîòîðûìè Êàíöåëÿðèÿ òàê èëè èíà÷å èìåëà äåëî çà ïÿòü ëåò ñâîåãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ, îñòàâøèñü ïðè ýòîì â õîðîøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ. Íàäî  ëè ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî îíè áûëè èç ÷èñëà ìîãóùåñòâåííåéøèõ â Àíãëèè âîëøåáíèêîâ? Ãàððè çàìåòèë òàêæå íåñêîëüêî çíàêîìûõ ëèö – èç ðÿäîâ Îðäåíà, íà÷àëüíèêà Àçêàáàíñêèõ àâðîðîâ, îñòàëüíûõ îí íå çíàë. 

Âñåãî â Ãîñòèíóþ íàáèëîñü ÷åëîâåê ñîðîê, áîëüøàÿ, â îáùåì-òî, êîìíàòà êàçàëàñü òåïåðü òåñíîé. Ïðè ïîÿâëåíèè Ãàððè ðàçãîâîðû íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðåêðàòèëèñü. 

Ìîóäè, ÷òî-òî óâëå÷åííî îáúÿñíÿâøèé ñãðóäèâøåéñÿ âîêðóã íåãî êó÷êå ëþäåé, ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó.

- Î, Ãàððè. Çàõîäè… - è ñíîâà âåðíóëñÿ ê ðàçãîâîðó. Ãàððè ðàñòåðÿííî çàñòûë íà ìåñòå. Íäà, Êðèñ, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî åãî òóò æäóò, ÿâíî ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ. Íà íåãî è âíèìàíèÿ íèêòî íå îáðàùàë. 

È âñå-òàêè – ×ÒÎ ÒÓÒ ÏÐÎÈÑÕÎÄÈÒ? 

- Ãàððè, äà ïîäîéäè æå òû! – âñïûëèë Ìîóäè, âíîâü ê íåìó ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü. Ãàððè ïîñëóøíî ïðèáëèçèëñÿ è óñåëñÿ ïðÿìî íà êîâåð – âñå äèâàíû è êðåñëà áûëè çàíÿòû.

- ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? – äîãàäàëñÿ îí ñïðîñèòü. – Ïî÷åìó âñåõ… ñîáðàëè çäåñü? 

- Âèäèøü ëè Ãàððè, - Ìîóäè ïîâûñèë ãîëîñ, è òåïåðü åãî ñëûøàëè âñå, ñîáðàâøèåñÿ â êîìíàòå. – Ïðîòèâ Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà îðãàíèçîâàí íîâûé çàãîâîð. – Ãàððè íå èçìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå. Ïî ïðàâäå ãîâîðÿ, åãî ýòî óæå íå âîëíîâàëî.

- Àëàñòîð, ÿ õîòåë… 

- Òåáå íå èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ýòî çà çàãîâîð? 

- Èíòåðåñíî, - ñäàëñÿ Ãàððè. – ×òî ýòî çà çàãîâîð? – ïîêîðíî ïîâòîðèë îí è äîáàâèë. - È êòî åãî îðãàíèçîâàë? Ýòî óæå èçâåñòíî? 

- Èçâåñòíî. – Ìîóäè ñäåëàë ïàóçó è ïîäìèãíóë åìó íîðìàëüíûì ãëàçîì. – Ýòîò çàãîâîð îðãàíèçîâàëè **ÌÛ. – è îí øèðîêèì æåñòîì îáâåë êîìíàòó, îõâàòûâàÿ âçìàõîì ðóê âñåõ, êòî â ýòîò ìîìåíò íàïðÿæåííî ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ ê åãî ñëîâàì. **

È êîìíàòà âçîðâàëàñü îäîáðèòåëüíûìè êðèêàìè.

***

Èòàê,  âñå îêàçàëîñü ñîâñåì ïðîñòî. Íåñêîëüêî ñèëüíåéøèõ ìàãîâ ñîâðåìåííîñòè, ïîæèëûõ, óìóäðåííûõ îïûòîì è îòëè÷íûõ èíòðèãàíîâ çàîäíî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ñîâåðøèëè ñåðüåçíûé ïðîìàõ, ïðèíÿâøèñü ñëèøêîì àêòèâíî òÿíóòü îäåÿëî íà ñåáÿ. Ïî ñóòè, îíè çàáðàëè â ñâîè ðóêè âëàñòü íå òîëüêî íàä Îðäåíîì, ÷òî èì åùå ìîãëè áû ïðîñòèòü ñòàðûå ñîðàòíèêè, íî è íàä âñåé ìàãè÷åñêîé Àíãëèåé. À ýòîãî äåëàòü áûëî íåëüçÿ.

- Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà äàëåêî íå åäèíñòâåííûé ïîáåäèòåëü â òîé âîéíå, Ãàððè…

Äà, êîíå÷íî, ïîñëå âîéíû, òàê íåóäà÷íî çàêîí÷èâøåéñÿ äëÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà, è òàê óäà÷íî – äëÿ âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ, èìÿ Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà áûëî íà ñëóõó ó âñåõ. Äàæå äåòè òåïåðü çíàëè îá ýòîì, íåêîãäà õîðîøî çàêîíñïèðèðîâàííîì ñîþçå âîëøåáíèêîâ, êîòîðûé ñûãðàë òàêóþ ðîëü â ïîáåäå… Íî ëþäñêàÿ ìîëâà ñêëîííà âñå ïðåóâåëè÷èâàòü. È âîò óæå Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà ïðîâîçãëàøàåòñÿ åäâà íå åäèíîëè÷íûì ïîáåäèòåëåì Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà, à åãî âëàñòü ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì âñå âîçðàñòàåò, çàäâèãàÿ íà çàäíèé ïëàí äàæå Ìèíèñòåðñòâî – «íàñòîÿùåå» ïðàâèòåëüñòâî ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà. 

Õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå âñå áûëî äàëåêî íå òàê â òîé âîéíå. Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîìîã îäåðæàòü âåðõ íàä Âîëüäåìîðòîì, íî íå òîëüêî è íå ñòîëüêî - ñðàæàÿñü – íó ÷òî ìîãóò ñäåëàòü ïàðà-òðîéêà äàæå î÷åíü ñèëüíûõ ìàãîâ ïðîòèâ ïîë÷èù Óïèâàþùèõñÿ ñìåðòüþ? – Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà äîáèëñÿ ãîðàçäî áîëüøåãî. Îí ñóìåë ñïëîòèòü â åäèíîå öåëîå äåñÿòêè è ñîòíè ñâåòëûõ ìàãîâ. Ïî îäèíî÷êå îíè áûñòðî ïîãèáàëè ïîä óäàðàìè Óïèâàþùèõñÿ, èõ óíè÷òîæàëè ïî îäíîìó, ïðîñòî âðûâàÿñü â äîìà è ðàññòðåëèâàÿ çåëåíûìè âñïûøêàìè. Ìàãè – áîëüøèå èíäèâèäóàëèñòû, âåäü ìàãèÿ – ýòî î÷åíü ëè÷íàÿ, î÷åíü èíòèìíàÿ âåùü. È îáúåäèíèòü âîëøåáíèêîâ – íå òîëüêî àâðîðîâ, à àáñîëþòíî âñåõ â ïîäîáèå àðìèè – äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî ãåíèàëüíîé èäååé. Ðåàëèçàöèÿ êîòîðîé ñòîèëà Âîëüäåìîðòó æèçíè. 

- …îðãàíèçàòîðñêèé òàëàíò, àâòîðèòåò è îáøèðíûå  çíàêîìñòâà. Äà, Äàìáëäîð è Ôëàìåëü äîäóìàëèñü ïåðâûìè… íî ðåøåíèå ëåæàëî íà ïîâåðõíîñòè. Íå áóäü èõ, íàøåëñÿ áû êòî-òî äðóãîé…

Êðîìå ðÿäîâûõ ìàãîâ, Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà ñóìåë íàéòè îáùèé ÿçûê ñ íà ïîðÿäîê áîëåå ñèëüíûìè, ÷åì îñíîâíàÿ ìàññà, êîëäóíàìè, ïðåäïî÷èòàâøèìè óêðûâàòüñÿ îò âíåøíåãî ìèðà â ñòåíàõ ñâîèõ äîìîâ, è … ñ äðóãèìè Îðäåíàìè. Äà-äà, Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà íå áûë ÷åì-òî óíèêàëüíûì. Ñîþçîâ âîëøåáíèêîâ, òàíäåìîâ, îáðàçîâàííûå ñ öåëüþ äîñòèæåíèÿ áîëüøèõ ñèëû, ìîãóùåñòâà è çíàíèé, ñóùåñòâîâàëî â òî âðåìÿ â Àíãëèè áîëåå äâóõ äåñÿòêîâ. Íå âñå áûëè òàê ìíîãî÷èñëåííû, êàê Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà, è óæ, ðàçóìååòñÿ, õðàíèëè òàéíó ñâîåãî ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå… 

- … òû íå ñî âñåìè çíàêîì òóò, Ãàððè, íî î÷åíü ìíîãèå èç ýòèõ ëþäåé – àâòîðû êíèæåê, ïî êîòîðûì ó÷èëñÿ. È çàêëèíàíèé, êîòîðûìè òû ñðàæàëñÿ…

Íî Äàìáëäîð, Ôëàìåëü  è èõ ïðèñïåøíèêè â ñâîåì ñòðåìëåíèè ïðàâèòü ìèðíîé Àíãëèåé òàê æå áåçðàçäåëüíî, êàê îíè ïðàâèëè Àíãëèåé, áðîøåííîé â æåðëî ãðàæäàíñêîé âîéíû, äîïóñòèëè îøèáêó. Îíè ïðîñòî íå ïîñ÷èòàëèñü ñ èíòåðåñàìè  ñâîèõ áûâøèõ ñîþçíèêîâ, çàìàõíóëèñü íà òî, ÷òîáû íàâÿçàòü ñâîþ âëàñòü òåì, êòî íèêîãäà è íèêîìó íå ïîä÷èíÿëñÿ. È â ýòîì îíè îêàçàëèñü ñàìîíàäåÿííåå Âîëüäåìîðòà. 

- … çíàåøü, ÷òî ñàìîå îïàñíîå äëÿ óìíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, Ãàððè? Âîîáðàçèòü, ÷òî âñå îñòàëüíûå – ãëóïöû…

Äàëåêî íå ãëóïûå ëþäè, ìàãè ñðàçó ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè óãðîçó. Äèêòàòóðó äîñòàòî÷íî ëåãêî ðàñïîçíàòü åùå íà ïîäñòóïàõ, à Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà ñäåëàë ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íåëîâêèõ øàãîâ, îáíàðóæèâ ñâîå íàìåðåíèå ïåðåäåëàòü ìèð ïî-ñâîåìó. Íåäîâîëüíûå íå ñòàëè äîæèäàòüñÿ, êîãäà ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ, è íàíåñëè îïåðåæàþùèé óäàð.

Êàê ýòî ÷àñòî ñëó÷àåòñÿ, Îðäåíó ñóæäåíî áûëî áûòü ïîáèòûì åãî ñîáñòâåííûì îðóæèåì. Îáúåäèíèâøèñü ðàç ïîä çíàìåíåì Ôåíèêñà, âîëøåáíèêè ñóìåëè ïîâòîðèòü ýòîò ïîñòóïîê åùå ðàç – íà ýòîò ðàç îáúåäèíÿÿñü _ïðîòèâ_ íåãî. 

- …ìû íå ìîæåì äîïóñòèòü ïîâòîðåíèÿ èñòîðèè, Ãàððè. Åñëè ïîìíèøü, Êàíöåëÿðèÿ áûëà ñîçäàíà, ÷òîáû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü çàõâàò âëàñòè êåì-òî îäíèì. Äàæå åñëè ýòîò êòî-òî – Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà…

Ìîãóùåñòâåííîìó Îðäåíó Ôåíèêñà áûëî ïðåäíà÷åðòàíî ïàñòü èç-çà òåõ æå æåëàíèé, ÷òî ïðèâåëè ê ãèáåëè íå îäíîãî âåëèêîãî ïðàâèòåëÿ äðåâíîñòè, è ïðèâåäóò åùå ìíîãèõ. Èç-çà æåëàíèÿ óëó÷øèòü ìèð. 

Ñëèøêîì íå âîâðåìÿ èçìåíèëà èì ìóäðîñòü, ñëèøêîì ðàíî îíè çàáûëè, ÷òî äàæå ñàìûå áëàãèå íàìåðåíèÿ ìîãóò îáåðíóòüñÿ òåððîðîì, åñëè èõ öåëü îïðàâäûâàåò ñðåäñòâà. 

- Ãàððè, òû ñ íàìè? 

- Äà. 

***

×åðåç äâå íåäåëè Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà èñ÷åç ñ ïîëèòè÷åñêîé àðåíû, âíîâü ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â òî, ÷åì äîëæåí áûë áûòü: äîáðîâîëüíûé ñîþç ìàãîâ, ïîãëîùåííûõ èññëåäîâàíèÿìè è  íàóêîé, à íå èíòðèãàìè è âëàñòüþ. Ýòè èçìåíåíèÿ ïðîèçîøëè ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíî, ïðîñòî äâîå óâàæàåìûõ ëþäåé îáúÿâèëè î ñâîåì æåëàíèè óäàëèòüñÿ îò äåë. Áûâàåò. 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå, îêàçàëîñü äîñòàòî÷íî ðàçãîâîðà. 

- Ìîóäè, òû çàðûâàåøüñÿ!.. Òû íè÷åãî íå ñìîæåøü…

- Î, íåò, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð. ß âñå ñìîãó. Ïîñìîòðèòå ñþäà… 

Óìåëî ñïëåòåííàÿ èíòðèãà äàëà â ðóêè çàãîâîðùèêàìè êîçûðíûå êàðòû, è îíè ãðàìîòíî èõ ðàçûãðàëè. Ðàñ÷åò áûë ïðîñò, êàê âñå ãåíèàëüíîå. Øàíòàæ, áàíàëüíûé øàíòàæ.  

- Ïîêàçàíèÿ ïÿòåðûõ ñâèäåòåëåé, Äàìáëäîð! È îäèí èç íèõ – ñàì Ãàððè-÷åðòîâ-Ïîòòåð!

Çàãîâîðùèêè, áîëüøèíñòâî êîòîðûõ äîëãîå âðåìÿ áûëè ïðåäàííûìè ñîðàòíèêàìè Äàìáëäîðà è Ôëàìåëÿ,  ÷àñòî çàêðûâàëè ãëàçà íà ñëèøêîì ìíîãèå íå ñîâñåì áëàãîâèäíûå ïîñòóïêè. 

Äà-äà, òå ñàìûå «ñðåäñòâà», êîòîðûå, òåîðåòè÷åñêè, äîëæíà îïðàâäûâàòü öåëü.

Ïîäòàñîâêà ôàêòîâ, ëîæü, ïðîìàõè, óìåëî ñêðûòûå è ïåðåëîæåííûå íà ÷óæèå ïëå÷è – ïîêàæèòå ìíå ïîëèòèêà, êîòîðîãî íåëüçÿ áûëî áû â ýòîì îáâèíèòü. 

Íî ýòî åùå íå âñå. Áûëà îäíà òåìíàÿ èñòîðèÿ, ñëó÷èâøàÿñÿ â ðàçãàð âîéíû. Ñîþçíèê Îðäåíà, ÷åñòîëþáèâûé è óïðÿìûé ìàã, ðàñõîæäåíèå âî ìíåíèÿõ íàñ÷åò äàëüíåéøèõ äåéñòâèé àðìèè ñâåòëûõ, íàñòîÿùåå ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèå, ðàçáèâøåå âîëøåáíèêîâ íà äâà ëàãåðÿ è ÷óòü íå îáåðíóâøååñÿ ïîðàæåíèåì… È ñîâåðøåííî íåîæèäàííîå âåðîëîìíîå íàïàäåíèå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ, çàêîí÷èâøååñÿ, êàê ýòî íè ñòðàøíî ãîâîðèòü, _óäà÷íî äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà è Ôëàìåëÿ. Áûë óáèò èõ ñîïåðíèê. _

- Òû ïðàâäà ñ÷èòàë, Íèêîëàñ, ÷òî íèêòî íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî èìåííî òû ðàññòðåëÿë âñåõ ïÿòåðûõ? È íå ïîíÿë, ïî÷åìó îíè äàæå íå çàùèùàëèñü òîëêîì, îçèðàÿñü ñ âèäîì íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþùèõ ëþäåé, ïðèøåäøèõ â ñåáÿ ðÿäîì ñ ñîâåðøåííî íåçíàêîìûì èì ÷åëîâåêîì? Ìåðòâûì ÷åëîâåêîì? Ýòî áûë õîðîøèé õîä – èõ íå ñìîãëè äàæå äîïðîñèòü.

Òîãäà íèêòî òàê è íå ïîíÿë, îòêóäà âçÿëèñü Óïèâàþùèåñÿ, è ïî÷åìó èõ öåëüþ ñòàë êîíêðåòíûé ÷åëîâåê… à ãëàâíîå- êòî óáèë âñåõ ïÿòåðûõ? Íå îñòàâèâ íè îäíîãî, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî óçíàòü ïðàâäó.

Èòàê, ýòî áûë âûáîð: òèõî óéòè è îñòàâèòü ñòðàøíûå òàéíû… òàéíàìè, ëèáî ââÿçàòüñÿ â îòêðûòóþ âîéíó – âîéíó êîìïðîìàòà è óæàñàþùèõ ðàçîáëà÷åíèé, íàñòîëüêî äèêèõ, ÷òî èõ âðÿä ëè ïðîñòèëè áû äàæå Ãåðîÿì Âîéíû.

Äàìáëäîð áûë óìíûì ÷åëîâåêîì, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î Ôëàìåëå. 

È îíè ïðèíÿëè ïðàâèëüíîå ðåøåíèå.

***

Êàê óæå áûëî ñêàçàíî, èõ óñòðàíåíèå îò äåë íå âûçûâàëî îñîáîãî àæèîòàæà, ãîðàçäî áîëüøå âñåõ óäèâèëè ñåðüåçíûå ïîäâèæêè â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, òîãäà ïîëåòåëî ìíîãî ãîëîâ, è î÷åíü ìíîãèå êàáèíåòû ñìåíèëè õîçÿåâ. Ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî òóò íå îáîøëîñü áåç Òàéíîé Êàíöåëÿðèè… íî ãîâîðèëè êàê-òî íåóâåðåííî: êòî èõ, è â ñàìîì äåëå, ðàçáåðåò? 

Ñàìà Êàíöåëÿðèÿ îñòàëàñü â òîì æå ñîñòàâå. Òåïåðü îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîä÷èíÿëàñü íèêîìó, êðîìå ìàëåíüêèõ òàòóèðîâîê, âñå òàê æå âñïûõèâàâøèõ çëîâåùèì ææåíèåì, ñòîèëî ëèøü ïîäóìàòü î íåáëàãîâèäíîì ïîñòóïêå. 

Íî ïàðà ðåøåíèé íå âûçâàëà ó ìóäðûõ ïòè÷åê íè  ìàëåéøèõ âîçðàæåíèé. Íàïðèìåð, òî ñàìîå, âûçâàâøåå î÷åíü íåîäíîçíà÷íóþ ðåàêöèþ – íàñ÷åò Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ. 

Äà-äà, èìåííî èõ. Âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî: Ëèøåííûì ïðàâ ðàçðåøàëîñü ïîêèíóòü Àíãëèþ. È çà ïðåäåëàìè ñòðàíû âñå îãðàíè÷åíèÿ ñ íèõ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñíèìàëèñü, åñòåñòâåííî, äî âîçâðàùåíèÿ îáðàòíî. Áóêâàëüíî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé â Àíãëèè îñòàëîñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê èç òåõ, êòî áûë êîãäà-òî Ëèøåí ïðàâ… 

***

- Ãàððè, ïðîâîäèøü ìåíÿ? 

- Êîíå÷íî, Ðîçè, ÿ æå îáåùàë. – Ãàððè îòîðâàëñÿ îò êíèæêè è âñêî÷èë íà íîãè. Ðîçàìóíä óåçæàëà ñåãîäíÿ.

- Èíòåðåñíî íà Ôðàíöèþ ïîñìîòðåòü? – Ãàððè îòîáðàë ó Ðîóç òÿæåëûå ÷åìîäàíû, è îíè âìåñòå âûøëè èç Ãîñòèíîé.

- Îõ, êàê âû ìåíÿ âñå äîñòàëè! – âñïûëèëà íåñ÷àñòíàÿ. – Äóìàåòå, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì òû _íà ñàìîì äåëå_ ñïðîñèòü õî÷åøü?! Õîðîøî, îòâå÷àþ: ÍÅÒ! ß ÍÅ ñîñêó÷èëàñü ïî Ëóè!!  
- Êàê-òî òû ãðîìêîâàòî ïðîòåñòóåøü. – Ðîóç îòâëåêëàñü, ÷òîáû îáíÿòü Íåâèëëà íà ïðîùàíèå, è íå ñðàçó ñðåàãèðîâàëà íà åõèäíåíüêîå çàìå÷àíèå:

- À êàê ÿ äîëæíà ðåàãèðîâàòü, åñëè âñå äâå íåäåëè âû òîëüêî îá ýòîì è òàëäû÷èòå? – ïðîðû÷àëà îíà íàêîíåö. – Ýòî ñòàæèðîâêà!! Ñòà-æè-ðîâ-êà!! À íå êàíèêóëû!

- Ãàððè, íå öåïëÿéñÿ ê äåâî÷êå, - äîáðîäóøíî ïðîðîêîòàë Àëàñòîð, ïîÿâëÿÿñü â äâåðÿõ êàáèíåòà. – Ýòî ÿ åå òóäà îòïðàâëÿþ. Â íåêîòîðûõ âåùàõ ìû äåéñòâèòåëüíî îòñòàëè îò ôðàíöóçîâ, òóò íå ïîñïîðèøü. 

- Îòïðàâèë áû Íåâèëëà, - Ãàððè âçâèçãíóë, ïîëó÷èâ â óõî ìàëåíüêèì, íî òâåðäûì êóëà÷êîì. – Âñå, âñå! Ìîë÷ó! Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî õîòü ìåíÿ íå ïîñëàëè òóäà, - Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë, ïðèïîìíèâ ñòðàñòíóþ  èñïîâåäü Ïîëÿ è ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíîå ïðèãëàøåíèå «ïîñìîòðåòü Ôðàíöèþ».

- Âîò-âîò. Ëó÷øå áû ïîáëàãîäàðèë! – Ðîóç ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà, ïðèïîìèíàÿ, âñå ëè âçÿëà. Ñ Êðèñîì è Äýíîì îíà ïîïðîùàëàñü ðàíüøå, ñåé÷àñ ñòàâøàÿ íåðàçëó÷íîé ïàðî÷êà áûëà íà çàäàíèè. – Ïîåõàëè! – è îíà óëûáíóëàñü. Íåò, îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ðâàëàñü ñíîâà óâèäåòü Ëóè. Íî ïî÷åìó-òî ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ýòî âñå æå ñëó÷èòñÿ… î÷åíü ñêîðî ñëó÷èòñÿ… çàñòàâëÿëà åå óëûáàòüñÿ. 

***

Âå÷åðîì Ãàððè îòïðàâèëñÿ â ñâîþ íîâóþ êâàðòèðó, ïðèõâàòèâ ñ ñîáîé êèïó áóìàã – èõ ñòîèëî ïî÷èòàòü â òèøèíå è ñïîêîéñòâèè, à áóðíàÿ ïðîùàëüíàÿ âå÷åðèíêà, êîòîðóþ çàêàòèëà êîìàíäà â ÷åñòü îòáûòèÿ Ðîóç (çàìåòüòå, òî, ÷òî Ðîóç íå áûëî, íèêîãî íå ñìóòèëî), ÿâíî íå îñòàâëÿëà øàíñà ñäåëàòü ýòî íà ðàáîòå. Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ «óäà÷íî» çàñêî÷èëà ê íåìó íà ðàáîòó, îñòàëàñü âìåñòå ñî âñåìè, ÷åìó Ãàððè áûë, ïîæàëóé, äàæå ðàä. Èíîãäà åìó íàäî áûëî ïîñêó÷àòü â îäèíî÷åñòâå. 

Õîòÿ…

Êàêîå òóò îäèíî÷åñòâî. Ñíåéï âàëüÿæíî âûïëûë èç äâåðåé êóõíè è òðåáîâàòåëüíî ìÿâêíóë. Ïîíÿòíî, èõ âåëè÷åñòâî êóøàòü õîòåòü èçâîëÿò. Òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ, Ãàððè äâèíóë ê õîëîäèëüíèêó. Ñ íåêîòîðûõ ïîð Ñíåéï ïðåäïî÷èòàë ñûðîå ìÿñî… íäà. Ìîæåò, ïîðà çàïèðàòü äâåðè â ñïàëüíþ íà íî÷ü îò ýòîãî ÷óäîâèùà?

Ìåëêî íàðåçàÿ ìÿñî, Ãàððè íåâîëüíî âåðíóëñÿ ê óâèäåííîìó ñåãîäíÿ â àýðîïîðòó. Ïÿòåðî Ëèøåííûõ ïðàâ çà òå ïîë÷àñà, ÷òî îí òàì ïðîáûë! Ïÿòåðî! À âåäü ïðîøëî âñåãî … ñêîëüêî? Íó äà, ÷åòûðå äíÿ ñ ìîìåíòà âûõîäà ïðèêàçà.  Ëèøåííûå ïðàâ ïîêèäàëè Àíãëèþ ñî ñêîðîñòüþ êðûñ, óáåãàþùèõ ñ òîíóùåãî êîðàáëÿ. Ãàððè èõ ïîíèìàë è áûë î÷åíü äîâîëåí, ÷òî ñóìåë íàñòîÿòü íà ðàçðåøåíèè óåõàòü äëÿ íèõ. 

Íó, ñåé÷àñ ìîæíî áûëî íå ëèöåìåðèòü. Ýòî ðàçðåøåíèå áûëî èçäàíî, íà ñàìîì äåëå, èç-çà îäíîãî-åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ, ïî-âèäèìîìó, óæå ëþáóåòñÿ êàíàäñêèìè îçåðàìè… è íîâîé ïàëî÷êîé. 

Ãàððè çàîðàë, êîãäà îñòðûé íîæ ïîëîñíóë åãî ïî ïàëüöó: ÷òî-òî îí ñëèøêîì çàìå÷òàëñÿ. Íî êàðòèíêà ñî çíàêîìîé ñâåòëîâîëîñîé ôèãóðêîé, ðàäîñòíî õîõî÷óùåé íà ôîíå æèâîïèñíîãî ïåéçàæà, ïðîïàäàòü íå õîòåëà. Ãàððè åùå ðàç âçäîõíóë è îòïðàâèëñÿ êîðìèòü êîòåíêà. 

Íîâàÿ êâàðòèðà åìó î÷åíü íðàâèëàñü: òèõèé ðàéîí, ïàðê ñîâñåì ðÿäîì è… íèêàêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. Îí ñàì îáñòàâèë åå ìåáåëüþ, ïðàâäà, êðîâàòü ïðèøëîñü î÷åíü ñêîðî çàìåíèòü: âìåñòî áîëüøîé äâóñïàëüíîé ïîñòàâèòü ñîâñåì óçåíüêóþ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îòêðûâàòü ãëàçà è âèäåòü, ÷òî äðóãàÿ ïîëîâèíà ïîñòåëè ïóñòà áûëî ñëèøêîì ãðóñòíî. À òàê îí çàñûïàë â îáíèìêó ñ ïîäóøêîé. È ïðîñûïàëñÿ òîæå. ×óòü ëó÷øå. 

Ãàððè ïëþõíóëñÿ â êðåñëî-êà÷àëêó, óñòàíîâëåííóþ ïðÿìî â çèìíåì ñàäó íà ëîäæèè. Öâåòû áûëè ïîäàðêîì Ãåðìèîíû íà íîâîñåëüå. Êñòàòè, êàæåòñÿ, ó íåå ñêîðî ïîìîëâêà. Óæ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî îíà òðåùàëà ñåãîäíÿ î ðàçíîâèäíîñòÿõ áðèëëèàíòîâ, îãðàíîê è þâåëèðíûõ ìàãàçèíàõ. Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ è ðàçâåðíóë ïåðâûé ñâèòîê. Òàê-òàê. Ëèøåííûå ïðàâ, ïîêèíóâøèå ñòðàíó. Ïîçäíåå íàäî áóäåò íàâåäàòüñÿ ê êàæäîìó. Íàïîñëåäîê. 

Ñïèñîê áûë â àëôàâèòíîì ïîðÿäêå, è Ãàððè ÷èòàë íàìåðåííî ìåäëåííî, íå ïîçâîëÿÿ ñåáå çàáåæàòü âïåðåä è îòûñêàòü âçãëÿäîì çíàêîìóþ ôàìèëèþ. Íî âîò, íàêîíåö, è «Ì». «Ìàëüêîëüì», «Ìåíêñ», «Ìåððèóýçåð»… Ñòîï! À ãäå Ìàëôîé?!

Ïðî÷èòàâ ñïèñîê òðè ðàçà, Ãàððè óáåäèëñÿ, ÷òî Ìàëôîÿ â ñïèñêå íåò. Îí íå óåõàë? À ÷òî, åñëè… ×òî åñëè – ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Äýí, ïðèíÿâøèé íà ñåáÿ «îïåêó» åùå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä, íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë, íî Ãàððè âåäü è íå ñïðàøèâàë!

Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ñëåäóþùåìó ñâèòêó. Ñïèñîê òåõ, êòî ïîêà ðåøèë îñòàòüñÿ â Àíãëèè. Ñîâñåì êîðîòåíüêèé – íå áîëüøå äåñÿòêà ôàìèëèé, â îñíîâíîì, òå, ó êîãî çäåñü áûëè ñåìåéíûå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà. «Ìàëôîé»!!! 

Ïî÷åìó? Íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû åãî îòúåçä íàâåë Àâðîðîâ íà Ëþöèóñà? Íó, òîò -ñèëüíûé ìàã, íàâåðíÿêà óæå ïîçàáîòèëñÿ î ñâîåì èíêîãíèòî. Äà ÷òî ìåøàåò Äðàêî óåõàòü â ëþáóþ äðóãóþ ñòðàíó? Èçðÿäíî ïîëîìàâ ãîëîâó, Ãàððè óëåãñÿ ñïàòü, òàê è íå ïðèäÿ ê êàêîìó-òî âûâîäó. 

Íàçàâòðà áûëà ïÿòíèöà. Ýòîò äåíü íå ïðåäâåùàë îñîáûõ çàáîò, è â äåâÿòü óòðà Ãàððè åùå âàëÿëñÿ â ïîñòåëè, áàëàíñèðóÿ íà ãðàíè ñíà è ÿâè è ïûòàÿñü ñîîáðàçèòü, ìîæíî åùå ÷àñèê âçäðåìíóòü, èëè óæå ïîðà? 

Îí òàê è íå óñïåë ðåøèòü ýòó âàæíóþ çàäà÷ó: îêíî ó ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòåíû âçîðâàëîñü, ðàçëåòàÿñü îñêîëêàìè ñòåêîë ïî âñåé êîìíàòå. Ãàððè ïîäñêî÷èë, ìîìåíòàëüíî ñòðÿõèâàÿ îñòàòêè äðåìû. Âñå îêàçàëîñü î÷åíü ïðîñòî, â îêíî âîðâàëàñü ïðè÷èíà ñòðàííîãî ÿâëåíèÿ: áîëüøîé è î÷åíü íàãëûé ñ âèäó ÿñòðåá. Îãðîìíûé èçîãíóòûé êëþâ íå îñòàâëÿë ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî ñòàëî ïðè÷èíîé áåññëàâíîé êîí÷èíû îêîøêà. Èçäàâ íåñêîëüêî  êëåêî÷óùèõ âîïëåé, èíòîíàöèè êîòîðûõ íå îñòàâëÿëè ñîìíåíèé: êîãî-òî ñåé÷àñ êðóòî îáìàòåðèëè, íàãëàÿ òâàðü ðàçæàëà êîãòè, íà ïîë ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì óïàë áëåäíî- çåëåíûé êîíâåðò. Ñäåëàâ ïîñëåäíèé êðóã ïî êîìíàòå, «ïòè÷êà» âûëåòåëà â ïðîäåëàííóþ åþ áðåøü, à Ãàððè ñîîáðàçèë çàêðûòü ðîò. È èçóìëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà îêíî, ïðàâàÿ ñòâîðêà êîòîðîãî, âîîáùå-òî, áûëà ðàñïàõíóòà íàñòåæü!! Î÷åâèäíî, ÿñòðåáó áîëüøå ïîíðàâèëàñü ëåâàÿ.

×åðòûõàÿñü, Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ, íå íàñòóïàÿ íà îñêîëêè, äîáðàòüñÿ äî ïèñüìà. Íàêîíåö, ýòî ïî÷òè ïîëó÷èëîñü, è, áàþêàÿ ðàññå÷åííóþ ïÿòêó, Ãàððè óæå ñèäåë â êðîâàòè è ðàñïå÷àòûâàë êîíâåðò. Âíóòðè îêàçàëñÿ ñëîæåííûé ïîïîëàì ëèñòèê çåëåíîé æå áóìàãè è … î÷åíü çíàêîìàÿ Ãàððè âåùü, òàê ñàìàÿ, î çíà÷åíèè êîòîðîé îí òàê è íå óñïåë ñïðîñèòü. 

Íåìíîãî äðîæàùèìè îò âîëíåíèÿ ðóêàìè Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóë ïèñüìî. Çàìûñëîâàòûé âåíçåëü â ïðàâîì âåðõíåì óãëó, ïàðà ñòðî÷åê ÷åðíûìè ÷åðíèëàìè, íè îáðàùåíèÿ, íè ïîäïèñè, òîëüêî: 

_«Ñóäÿ ïî ãàçåòàì, òû ïðîñòî çàðàáîòàëñÿ íà ýòîé íåäåëå. Îòäûõàòü ïëàíèðóåøü? Ýòîò óèê-ýíä â Ïîìåñòüå îáåùàåò áûòü ñîëíå÷íûì… è ñêó÷íûì»._

Ãàððè âûäîõíóë è, íå âåðÿ ñâîèì ãëàçàì, ïðî÷èòàë åùå ðàç. Âñå âåðíî. Îí âñå åùå ñìîòðåë íà ëèñòèê, êîãäà áóêâû ïîìóòíåëè è… èçìåíèëèñü, ïðåâðàùàÿñü â ñîâñåì äðóãóþ ôðàçó: 

_«Íà òîò ñëó÷àé, åñëè òû ñèäèøü è òóïî ïÿëèøüñÿ íà ñòðî÷êè: ýòî ÍÅ øóòêà. Êñòàòè, àìóëåò, òàê çàèíòåðåñîâàâøèé òåáÿ â ñâîå âðåìÿ – ýòî ïîðòêëþ÷. Â Ïîìåñòüå. Íàæìè ÷åì-íèáóäü îñòðûì íà äâà îäèíàêîâûõ ñèìâîëà ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí – îí  àêòèâèçèðóåòñÿ. Öåíè äîâåðèå, ýòî ñåìåéíàÿ òàéíà»_

_«Ñåìåéíàÿ òàéíà… òî åñòü, îí õî÷åò ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òåïåðü ÿ òîæå…? **Ñåìüÿ?»**_

***

Ñíåéï âîøåë â êîìíàòó è óñåëñÿ ó âõîäà, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî âûëèçûâàÿ ëàïêó. Íó â ñàìîì äåëå, íå íà ýòîãî æå òàê íàçûâàåìîãî õîçÿèíà ñìîòðåòü. Âîïèò è ñêà÷åò ïî êîìíàòå, ðàçìàõèâàÿ êàêîé-òî áóìàæêîé… íó ðàçâå ýòî íîðìàëüíî? À?

**The [happy] end**


End file.
